Kacchan
by KyuukaKoinu
Summary: Sometimes it's about winning an argument. Other times it's about acknowledging your feelings. In rare cases, it's about trying to make sense about your ex-childhoodfriend makingout with you in your mother's kitchen when he claims he hates you. But most of the time, it's about growing up & understanding what makes the difference between a boy and a man. BakuDeku OverDeku (Rating:MA)
1. The Closest

**Notes:** Hello all! This is my first BakuDeku fan fiction. Along with my first fan fiction in a very very long time (I haven't written one in nearly ten years back when fan was the only real resource of goods). I have had this idea in my head for a while and I started writing it tonight to just get it out on the page. Here is the introduction and I hope that you all like it! I'm a big fan of love triangles and such and I have a weak spot for innocent character meets bad boy. This story will contain Kai x Izuku and Izuku x Katsuki.

**[Cross posted on A03] **

* * *

**Interlude – The Sweetest**

Izuku can remember the first time he called Katsuki the nickname that soon defined their relationship. The word has formed on his tongue in the sweetest way and the reaction he had gotten from his childhood friend only reaffirmed how much he wanted to continue using the label.

8 years earlier

"Stop it Kacchan that tickles!" Izuku giggled, sprawled out on Katsuki's bedroom floor. Green curls were wildly spread out covering his flushed face and burst of laughter escaped past pearly white teeth. The older boy had been hovering above him, ruthlessly tickling him. Golden locks where gently outlined by the artificial lights in the small room in an angelic way while his t-shirt loosely fell forward.

Eyes holding eye orbs widened by a fraction and the boy in question stopped his attack on the one below him. "What did you just call me?" he whispered, barely heard.

Izuku looked up at his best friend in fear that he had did something wrong. He hadn't mean to call the other boy by that name, but it just kind of…slipped out.

"Kacchan? I think I just…called you Kaachan." There was a beat of silence between them as Katsuki stared down in confusion at the green haired boy below him. The silence had only really lasted a couple of seconds, but it was a couple of seconds too long to pump Izuku full of anxiety and cause him to retract his statement, "B-But if you don't like that we can pretend it never happened!" he stuttered, starting to sit upward.

The blonde boy pushed him back down, resting his hand against the chest below him. Izuku's heart started racing quickly. He knew he always felt weird around his friend, and he also knew this was abnormal. All the other boys in the class were talking about girls…and he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend.

"You…you can call me that. I like it." Izuku stared in bewilderment as his best friend shyly turned his head away, attempting to hide a blush.

"R-Really? Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I like it." And in that moment when Katsuki turned his head around and gave Izuku the softest smile, the greenette could have sworn his heart flew to cloud nine. This was perfect. This moment was perfect. "and now you're going to face the wrath of LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!" fingers quickly found their way back to tickling the younger boy with a vengeance and both boys couldn't have been happier.

Present

Izuku kept his head down as he walked through the crowded high school hallway. The white and blue checkered tiles moved in slow motion underneath his red sneakers as he kept his gaze pointed downward. His backpack felt heavy against his frame. He wanted nothing more than to feel invisible. Those memories kept coming back to him over and over recently. That was years ago, when he and Bakugou were nine years old. It wasn't like that anymore.

Now it was the start of senior year of high school. His classmates were talking about moving out of town to big name colleges and universities while he was stuck thinking about how much he was so horribly infatuated with a boy who hated his guts…and how he had to start another year and endure Bakugou's aggression.

Sometimes he wishes he could go back in time and never call him that name, but Izuku shook his head. He shouldn't dwell on such thoughts. That was then—

"Watch where the fuck your going loser." His thought was cut short as he collided with a strong muscled back. The thick gruffy voice sliced directly through his thoughts throwing him off guard. He opened his mouth for an automatic reply without much thought,

"O-Oh I'm sorry Kaccha—"

"And watch your fucking mouth too! What the fuck did I say about calling me that?! Eh!?" Izuku stiffed in his place as the larger boy rounded on him, giving him full view of his snarling face. The shorter boy though couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful features that were twisted with annoyance. He knew Bakugou would never physically touch him, no he was too repulsed by Izuku for that. But Bakugou had no issue railing into him verbally.

"Sorry Bakugou…it slipped out." He whispered softly just enough for Bakugou to hear. He tilted his head down again to look away from the blonde in front of him but out of the corner of his eye he could see select people slowly down to observe the two of them. Great. Just great. He thought bitterly.

A beat of silence happened between them. When Bakugou didn't move Izuku was got nervous and looked up at the older guy. Just like all those years ago his hair was framed by the cream-colored lights in the hallway giving him this strange angelic air. Completely opposite to his actual nature.

"…whatever just stay away from me, freakin' nerd." And with that he left.

Izuku shakily released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and let the air fill his lungs. His thoughts unwilling traveled back to that time in his bedroom, 8 years ago again. But this time there was more of a bitter taste to it. He couldn't stay stuck on Bakugou any longer. He needed to move on.

Because that was then, and this is now.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Closest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Izuku, over here!" The boy in question raised his head searching for the person who had just spoken his name. Green eyes carefully scanned over the many hustling figures in the crowded cafeteria looking for a particular brown head of hair.

A large smile broke out over his face when he finally found his best friend Ochako sitting with Tenya, her boyfriend. The two other students were in the same grade as him and Bakugou, however unlike most students in their grade, they were the only other students he was close after everything with Bakugou had happened.

At the beginning of freshman year, Izuku had spent most of his time around his childhood best friend and he could start to feel something change between them. It was a slow and gradual shift. Soon locking eyes with Bakugou sent his stomach into knots. Watching him excel in gym class made a strong sense of warmth rush to taboo regions of his body, giving him a sensation that he hadn't experienced before.

But because the blonde was so good at sports that naturally made people flock to him, and they were very unsavory people if you asked Izuku's opinion. They started to steal away Bakugou's time and soon after that Bakugou started acting distant around him.

It's not like he wasn't athletic, no it was quite the opposite. Izuku was always neck in neck with Bakugou in sports. Mainly it was because there was always a pull that he couldn't explain. He just wanted to impress the other boy, make Bakugou see him in the same light that he sees Bakugou in.

Because of this he was lean and a fast runner with a small frame. This allowed him to excel in endurance activities. He and Bakugou always used to push each other, trying to one up each other. However, because Bakugou was mainly pure muscle on muscle he was better suited for the contact sports everyone loved, like football and the occasional rugby tussle.

Those were sports that attracted pretty, soft spoken girls in short skirts. Along with large, close minded boys who weren't afraid of anything that could have possibly been overstepping the normal, hetero interaction between two guys. So, when these people started to hover around Bakugou after he joined the football team, they got drift of the once precious nickname Izuku used to call Bakugou.

"Did that fag just call you Kacchan? What the hell dude?"

"That sounds like a name you give to a girlfriend or like your bitch."

"I knew that skinny punk probably had a thing for Katsuki."

After those judgements were passed over and over again Bakugou made a very clear statement for Izuku to stay away from him. Because Izuku cared for his friend, and also because he himself wasn't too sure what was happening to his heart every time spoke to Bakugou, Izuku took the hint and left him alone. The distance would be good. It would be good for both of them. But he just didn't expect the aggression that would come with it.

Soon the silly nickname 'Deku' Bakugou had given him all those years ago transformed into an angry slur the football team would throw at him. And whatever the football team did, so did their girlfriends…and their girlfriend's friends…and their friend's friends. Now, majority of the students did not harass him, but the rumors were intense enough in such a small high school for it to be enough to have people keep their distance from him.

Expect for Tenya and Ochako.

Which brings Izuku to now, as he sits down at the table with his two best friends. The two people who have been there with him through it all and mature enough to be able to ignore all the nasty things teenagers can say about each other.

"Izuku! So lovely for you to join us for lunch, are you excited for senior year?" Tenya asked excitedly. He was chomping down on a neatly made sandwich that was delicately wrapped in plastic in one hand and in the other softly holding the brown-haired girl's hand.

"I am actually, or at least I'm excited as I can be." Izuku half chuckled, taking a seat from across the other two. "I'm a little sad this is the last year I'll be on the cross-country team, but I want to make sure I beat my personal best this year!"

"That a great goal Izuku! Maybe if you do you could get noticed by some recruiters for college scholarships," Ochako readily agreed, her eyes beamed with happiness for her friend as they chatted.

"That's the goal! Hopefully I get to go to Yuuei, the same University coach Toshinori went to! That would be amazing!" The greenette nodded with enthusiasm thinking about the idea. Coach Toshinori was his hero: an ex-athlete from their hometown who was multifaceted in pretty much every sport and had obtained several gold medals in the Olympics for the country. Who would not like him?

"Well, well. This is unsurprising. Look at the fag thirsting over his gym coach." Of course, that group wouldn't. Izuku raised his head upward, glaring at the group of passing boys decorated in football jerseys. They glared down at the trio without mercy. The pack was composed of a lot of broad shoulder pretty boys Izuku never bothered to learn the names of. But he could pick out maybe three: Kosei, Tetsutetsu, and Kac—_Bakugou_.

Kosei was his main tormentor. The red head has taken it upon himself to be the defender of Bakugou's heterosexuality and he saw the smaller green haired boy as a threat to that. Tetsutetsu backed him up relentlessly and Bakugou…well, he just let it happen.

"Oh my GOD! Will you meatheads just back off? We're doing nothing to you guys!" Ochako cut in yelling at the group of football jocks walking up to their table. Her small frame radiated with fierceness coupled with a heated gaze.

The group vibrated with laughter, save one blond...which was, new? "Oh please," Kosei began. He stopped walked right as they came upon the group's table, holding his lunch tray close to him and his face sporting a disgusted look. "I was just putting little Izuku here in his place. Stop drooling over men who are clearly straight. Or better yet? Start to act like a man and actually go out with a girl."

Izuku 'tch'ed under his breath. This was old news, old bullying. He had already endured three years of this and it was quickly getting old. His eyes scanned over the group to show that he wasn't afraid but he stopped when he locked eyes with Bakugou. Red orbs gazed back with a contemplative look and the blond pursed his lips. Suddenly his confidence wavered and was replaced with a nervous feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on, so he took the safe route and looked away. Why was he looking at me like that?

Kosei leaned in closely to Izuku, invading his space hoping to intimidate the younger one, "Just remember, overstep your boundary and we'll fucking throw you out like the trash you are." The red head sneered, and with that he turned, leading the group onward to sit down with their jock counterparts.

A thick silent tension was all that was left at the table until a large exclamation erupted from the tiny girl's mouth, "I freakin' HATE those guys Izu! It is literally senior year and they have nothing better to do right now?"

"Calm down, love. This situation is out of our control. The best we can do is just ignore them. They have yet to actually physically harm any of us so…the best course of action is always to be the better person." Tenya offered, trying to comfort the group. Izuku couldn't tell if his friend was saying that because he believed that or if because he wished it to be true.

"Yeah, I agree with Tenya as much as it does suck, I really want this year to be good, y'know?" Izuku gave a weak smile as he looked down at his plate of food. A picture of Bakugou's face quickly flashed in his mind. Why do I always get nervous around him…do I actually like him? I shouldn't. It should be the exact opposite.

"I just don't think it's right for them to shame Izuku for his possible sexuality!"

"It's okay Ochako, I don't even know if I'm gay, or straight for that matter. So, their words don't really hold anything over me. Their insults say much more about their character than it does mine. It's okay…" Izuku spoke softly, trying to convince himself as well.

Ochako groaned and shook her head, "It just isn't right Izuku."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Later that day Izuku walked into his senior English class, he scanned the room of excited seniors for a familiar face and was only greeted with Bakugou's. He groaned to himself, of course something like this would happen. When he went to look for a seat everyone seemed to already cliqued up in their normal groups. Most of the seats were either filled with a body or reserved with a wrinkly sweater or backpack.

He noticed the only seat that was completely free was one that was stationed directly between the window and Bakugou. He really didn't want to do this. As he was scanning for a new possible escape route he noticed a strange guy stationed way in the corner. His hair was duo toned of winter white and deep red. He had heterochromia eyes that were gazed off to the side looking out the window.

It was a new guy.

A transfer? Senior year. That was rare. Izuku briefly seriously considered asking him to switch seats, and take the empty seat next to the explosive blonde, but that would be too obvious, and the track runner wasn't going to place that much attention on himself.

Reluctantly, Izuku walked over to the empty seat next to Bakugou and kept his head down, avoiding all eye contact as he placed his bag on the ground. His skin started to prickle as he could feel those eyes—eyes that hated him so much—on his skin. Why does he keep looking at me? When he finally got situated in his seat he stole a side glance at the boy next to him and was surprised to see Bakugou looking back at him with a blank face mixed with slight confusion, but nothing was said.

All attention was turned to the front of the class when a loud thud echoed through the room. A man with midnight black hair stood in front with dark circles deep set into his face, it was Mr. Aizawa, basked in all his sarcastic glory, "Alright class, settle in and be quiet. Get ready to start learning."

When green eyes traced their way back to the football player next to him all he saw was Bakugou looking downwards at his notebook ready to get started to take notes. Sighing to himself Izuku just hoped that this seating arrangement wouldn't cause him any grief.

"Izuku! Are you gonna come over tonight? Tenya and I are gonna sit down and do our semester planning together so we can try to optimize making senior year absolutely great!" The brunette giggled gleefully clutching onto her boyfriend's arm

"Oh, I wish I could Ochako-chan, I promised my mom I would go to the store and pick up some grocery for the month. She hurt her hand so I'm trying to be a good son haha," Scratching behind his head Izuku looked down at the pavement, he really did want to go with his friends and do their annual tradition of looking over all their syllabus. "B-But how about we do it the day after tomorrow neh? My mom is hosting dinner tomorrow, so I can't until then, but I would be so down!"

"Okay that works!" Ochako nodded in agreement, "Text me when you get home safely okay?"

"I'll be fine! I promise you!" Izuku exclaimed. Really, he would but the shorter brunette was just always concerned for him walking by himself when he had a bad run in sophomore year with a couple of his bullies. Luckily for him, he was a track star. So, he just successfully out ran them and got away. He was good at running away, like he does with most of his problems.

"I know you will but pleasseeee just text me okay?"

"Okay, okay that's fine!" Putting his hands up in defeat Izuku agreed and they all collectively laughed. Shuffling backwards and smiling he exclaimed, "See you guys tomorrow!" and with that they said their final goodbyes.

By the time Izuku got to the store the sun was beaming down onto his back and he was regretting his decision to wear his favorite oversized Yuuei University crew neck to school, but he wanted to start the year off right so why not wear what his goal was to get him in the correct mentality?

Pushing open the glass doors Izuku was greeted by a familiar redhead, Kirishima Eijiro. Bakugou's new best friend. Izuku had no real qualms with Kirishima. The firetruck redhead was always indifferent to him during the school day and never bothered to part take in the collectively football bullying. He just wanted to play football, hang out with his girlfriend Mina, and help his family out with the store they owned in town. On the latter aspect he loved seeing Izuku because the green haired kid and his mother were loyal customers to the shop.

"Hey there Izuku!"

"Hey Kirishima. How are you doing today?" Izuku gave a weak smile. He wanted to like Kirishima, he really really did. But he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards him. He was so close to Bakugou so effortlessly, all because he fit into an arch-type that Izuku himself would never be able to fill.

"Heh, I'm doing great little guy! Just got fresh new imports today so you came at the right time, lemme know whenever you're ready to check out."

"Okay, for sure. I'll let you know." And with that Izuku gathered up all that he needed with the list that his mother gave him. Once he finished shopping he carefully placed all the food in the two floral pastel tote bags his mother had given to him and walked out the store.

This was the normal routine: chit chat with Kirishima, get the food, make sure he doesn't break the eggs and then head back home on his normal route. However, when he stepped outside the store he was greeted with three mysterious figures that he wasn't expecting to see.

They all seemed to be about in their mid-twenties, one was an average height woman with blonde hair that was throw up into two messy buns on either side of her head. She had metallic gold eyes that seemed to pierce through the other man she was standing next to. This guy stood above average height with shoulder length bleak grey hair. His posture was hunched over as he pushed his back against the wall trying to look interested in what the shorter female was talking about.

And lastly was a tall slim guy with deep black hair that was accompanied with broad shoulders. He sported an olive-green jacket that was trimmed in plush black fur. The sunlight caught his hair in a way that showed off a hidden undertone of deep red that contrasted with his piercing gold eyes. His attention was fully fixed on whatever the woman was saying. Slowly he brought his left hand up to his mouth, revealing the cigarette Izuku didn't notice before.

Izuku gulped as something in him raced as he watched the raven-haired man slowly drag the cigarette up to his mouth, but before he could put it in he stopped short of his pink chapped lips. Confused at the halt Izuku looked upward at the rest of the man's face only find metallic eyes staring directly back at him.

Blush aggressively rolled over Izuku's face turning him a brilliant shade of pink. Flustered, Izuku turned away quickly and started walking with a quick step. Oh god he just saw me oogling him. Oh god, oh god, I need to go home, hopefully I don't see him again but then again, I have never seen him before or his friends for that matter. Hopefully this is the last time—

"Oi. Kid." A deep baritone voice rang out, gripping Izuku's core and stopping him in his place. Nervously Izuku turned around and made eye contact with the dark toned man behind him. "What are you looking at?"

"O-Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare at you guys, it's j-just that I've never seen you before and I come here rather frequently, but that's not to say that you haven't either I'm sure I've probably just missed you at some point in time, and really you're allowed to go anywhere you want it's just me being nosy and I'm so sorry for stari—" The trio burst into a loud laughter causing Izuku to trail off in his rambling, but his ministrations were stopped completely when the black haired man walked forward into his space and Izuku's senses were completely gripped with the smell of cigarettes and a citrus fruit like…oranges?

"You talk a lot. Nervous habit of yours to ramble?" A deep chuckle vibrated in the man's chest as he smirked, looming over Izuku and the shorter man couldn't help but gulp. Something about this guy screamed danger but something else was happening that Izuku wasn't too sure of.

"Y-Yeah it is…I'm sorry. I've been trying to work on that. I ramble and stutter when I get nervous…" He mumbled deciding to look away from the raven man in front of him.

"It's no problem. You apologize way too much, eh? What's your name?" Radiant eyes locked onto him and never let go. They scanned his form up and down slowly as if he was assessing his prey before the kill.

"I-it's, um, Izuku." That familiar heat rushed over Izuku again. The same heat he always felt with Kacc—No. Bakugou . It was the almost the same feeling. Did this mean—

"Well Izuku , I'm Kai." The voice was low, and it reached down into Izuku. Never in all his seventeen years of living did Izuku ever think that someone could say his name so sinfully. It felt like Kai coated his name in poison, and there was an itch to hear more for reasons Izuku wasn't going to admit out loud.

"Kai is a nice n-name." he offered and immediately felt like hitting himself. What was he doing ? He should be walking home. Not conversing with a guy who was clearly significantly older than him.

"Well, It does sound nice when you say it."

Pause.

Blink.

"O-Oh."

"And that's a nice sound too," Smirk. "Are you from around here?"

Before Izuku could answer back, there was a loud cough and the spell was immediately broken. Izuku looked around the figure in front of him to see the other two twenty something year olds looking irritated by the exchange between Kai and Izuku.

"Kai you can flirt later," The grey-haired man yelled out at the duo, irritated. "We got a job to do."

"Heh, you know Kai, always trying to get his dick wet."

"Shut up both of you," Kai gritted out from between his teeth. He half turned his body to look over his shoulder at his friends, glaring at their rude remarks. With a hum he turned his attention back to the small man in front of him. "Hand me your phone."

"M-Mine? Why?"

Kai did nothing but smirk as he held out his hand, "Because, like they said we have a job to get started on, but I don't want this conversation to end. Do you?"

Did he? Did he want this conversation to stop? He should just really take the grocery that he bought and walk away from this gang. They were all was super suspicious, and what they were doing just showing up in town like this? However, for reasons Izuku wasn't ready to admit, he slowly just shook his head.

"No. I don't." Reaching down into his, Izuku handed over his lime green phone with just an ounce of regret. The bunny phone charm dangled, seemingly showing off his innocence as he punched in his pass code for the man.

"Cute keychain. Kind of looks like you."

"T-Thanks. It's my favorite."

There was a text exchanged and just like that, the rest of Izuku's senior year was sealed, weather he knew it or not.

"Alright curly, I'll talk to you later. Keep an eye out for me." And with that the man gave him a predatory gaze, roaming his eyes over his body once more and started to step away.

When Izuku finally snapped out of his hypnotized state, he glanced down at his phone and there was a single new thread in his messages.

**[Kai Chi]: I've always had a thing for cute guys with curls.**

* * *

The next day came quickly for Izuku. He had spent all night texting Kai, whose full name he learned was Kai Chisaki after Izuku begged to give it to him for 'safety reasons'. But much to his dismay he couldn't located the other male anywhere on social media. He was clean from the internet. Which only fueled his curiosity more when talking with him.

He learned that Kai was twenty two years old, he had already finished college with a degree in chemistry, and his senior research was based on the assembly and disassembly of matter. When Izuku asked him what his job was now the man became very vague saying that he helps 'keep a balance' which prompted Izuku to retract asking any more questions about, but that didn't stop the older man from continuing on asking him questions.

**[Kai Chi]: What are you doing later tonight?**

Izuku blushed as he flipped his phone face down on his desk. He had also learned that Kai was a multi-texter and didn't really care about the 'no double texting' rule that he had heard so much about. He was sitting in his senior english course and his phone had not stopped buzzing since he came in.

Buzz. Buzz.

Curiosity took the best of him and he grabbed his phone and held it down onto his lap so that it would be out of view from other people.

**[Kai Chi]: Would you want to watch a movie together? I'll even bring snacks**

The green haired boy bit his lip. He knew exactly what watch a movie together meant. Kai had made it no secret that he was interested in Izuku.

**[You]: What movie would we watch?**

**[Kai Chi]: Anything you want. What's your favorite genre? **

**[Kai Chi]: I'm a big fan of horror but I imagine that you're not into *that* type of danger are you?**

The levels of suggestive that was sent a chill up Izuku's spine and he squirmed gingerly in his seat and glanced around briefly out of guilt. He was shocked to see when he looked up red orbs staring directly at him.

"Oi, loser. Who are you texting?"

Pause. Blink. Wha—

"Did you hear me or not? Who are you texting?" Bakugou gritted from beneath his breath, trying not to be heard by the teacher that was currently lecturing.

"Why do you care?" Izuku questioned genuinely in a soft voice.

"Because that annoying buzzing is getting on my nerves, I can't focus! Tell round face and her lame-o boyfriend that you guys can fucking chat later."

Owch. Of course.

Buzz. Buzz .

**[Kai Chi]: I promise I don't bite unless asked. **

"Fucking turn it on silent Deku!"

That was all it took to send a soft pang echoing in Izuku's heart. Deku . That goddamn nickname. Doing what he was told, he put the phone away and on silent not wanting to provoke Bakugou any further than he feels like he already has.

He wasn't too sure about hanging out with Kai alone anyways. Something inside of him wavered while the other part of him wanted to explore further into what Kai could possibly have to offer him.

"Good God. Finally," The angry blonde huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later tonight." Bakugou mumbled, finally turning his attention back to the black haired teacher.

Oh yeah, tonight.

He had almost forgotten.

* * *

The rest of the day went uneventful. After saying his goodbyes to his two friends Izuku found himself in the locker room after school getting dressed for cross country practice. This was the day he looking forward to, impressing coach Toshinori and getting into Yuuei with a sports scholarship. That's all that he really wanted out of this year outside of hanging out with Tenya and Ochako.

He walked out into the warm summer climate and made his way towards the the field dressed in their school's gym uniform. Izuku waited patiently on the track field practicing doing leg stretches before getting started. As he zoned out idle chatter around him started to flutter in at a high frequency as the other athletes started coming out onto the field.

"Dude, did you hear Kirishima's family store got robbed last night?"

"Yeah I heard! That's so crazy, they didn't even catch the guys who did it. It was weird though, his family wouldn't give a description of the thugs who did it."

"Really? That's so suspicious…"

"It think it means that they were probably threatened. So fucking scary right?"

"When did stuff like that start happening?"

That is weird. Izuku thought to himself as he ease dropped. He had gone to the store mid day and it was scary to think there was a robbery that occur no more than a few hours later that night. He made a mental note to ask Kirishima if he was okay at sometime if he saw him.

While in the middle of lifting his left leg backwards for a final stretch a figure slowly approached out of the corner of his eye and instinctively Izuku turned his head only to be greeted with a tall slim boy. It's him! The new guy. Izuku thought in wonder as he locked eyes on the new comer. He was dressed in the school's all blue and white uniform as well and stood still as if waiting for instruction.

Something pulled his feet to turn around and start to introduce himself, "Hi there, I'm Izuku!" he beamed at the new guy. Slowly one brown eye and one icey blue one cut their way at him and assessed him accordingly. "Are you, um, trying out for the team? I've been on the team for a long time heh, it's really exciting to see a new face!" Izuku gave a goofy grin hoping that it'd break the ice.

The boy in front of him gave an almost inaudible grunt but soon replied, "Yeah I am, nice to meet you. I'm Todoroki."

"Cool, what made you want to try out for cross country?" Izuku beamed.

"I've always enjoyed running. I'm hoping to also try out for track when the season comes around."

"Ah sweet! So you're like me, heh, I do both as well. It's a good balance for after school stuff. Do you do any other sports?"

But before Todoroki could answer a wave of Indistinctive whispering started up around them and Izuku's ear twitched as he picked up on the conversation of a group of people not to far off from where him and the multicolored boy where.

"Wow he's really grasping for people to like him at this point."

"Shit if I were him, I would be overjoyed for a new guy to come to school as well. I mean it's not like anyone really talks to him."

The air around him suddenly felt stuffy and Izuku stiffened. He knew the other boy probably heard that, it's not like the other members were being quiet. It's not that his teammates hated him, they just...followed suit like everyone else. Consumed with embarrassment Izuku turned away from the other boy, scratching behind his head.

"W-well it was nice meeting you, I'll see you on the track." and with that he walked away, not giving Todoroki any leeway to interject. Unbeknownst to him, as his back was turned he missed the softened look that covered the pale boy's face.

Ever since they were kids, Katsuki and Izuku have been having dinners together with their moms, who by fate (or curse) , were best of friends. Mitsuki took to Inko like a big sister when they first moved into the neighborhood and they two were so ecstatic when their sons became easy friends.

The two older women found it adorable how their sons played together and exchanged the nicknames of Kacchan and Deku so freely between each other, but their hearts were simultaneously broken when they noticed the drift between the two boys.

Izuku withdrew from his mom, not giving too many details on why and he never explained the bullying. He didn't really want his mom to know they were calling him a fag, out of all things. Likewise, Katsuki never explained to his mom what was going on. He didn't want his mom to know that he hadn't stopped the other kids from calling Izuku a fag...out of all things. So came a silent treaty between the now distant friends that they would try their best to act normal anytime their parents wanted to get together and have their normal dinners.

Which brings Izuku to this uncomfortable moment in his life: sitting next to his old childhood friend and across the small table from their parents with his phone blowing up non-stop. He had taken it off silent after leaving english class and but conversation with Kai had put him on edge.

**[Kai Chi]: I can tell you're shy but I promise you I won't do anything you won't like**

**[Kai Chi]: If you feel unsafe or uncomfortable you can leave at any moment you like, I'm not a creep in that sense, I won't force you to do anything**

**[Kai Chi]: I just want to get to know the cute curly haired guy who caught my attention outside of the store**

**[You]: I just really don't feel comfortable hanging out with someone I barely know alone...that's all I'm sorry**

**[Kai Chi]: Well, ask me any question you want. Get to know me better**

**[You]: Why are you so interested in me, I just don't get it.**

**[Kai Chi]: Well. In case you haven't looked in the mirror recently I find you adorable. You have perfect green eyes that caught my attention the second we looked at each other. And from what I can tell, you're intelligent. Not too many people like that now a days, so I feel the need to explore more**

**[Kai Chi]: I hope that was enough of an explanation for you. Please feel free to ask me anything else**

"Izuku, sweetie who are you texting?"

Emerald eyes snapped upwards in mild surprise as he looked around. Three sets of eyes were locked onto him, two looked curious and the last pair looked extremely annoyed. He quickly turned his phone face down.

"Er, no one mom!"

"C'mon Izuku, I asked you a question. It is impolite not to answer…"

"Well, w-we got a new transfer today and I was just texting him the information about track season and such…" he mumbled looked away. Izuku was taken back by how easy that lie slipped off his tongue. Then again it's not like he could tell his mom he was texting some twenty two year old he met outside of the grocery store and may or may not be interested in hanging out with the man.

"Oh that's wonderful! A new friend?"

Lightly laughing Izuku answered, "Yeah maybe!"

"What's his name?" Inko beamed. She seemed so happy at the prospect that Izuku could be having a new friend in his life.

"Uh, I think he told me it was Todoroki? He seemed really nice."

"Aw that's good, maybe you should invite him over sometime!"

"Mom, that's rather a big jump don't you think?" The curly haired teenager's face slowly as he looked back down at his phone as it buzzed again, but before he could check the text a loud voice next to him spoke up.

"Tch, put your phone away. It's rude to text at the table." Katsuki grumbled. Red eyes pierced into the boy next to him burning with an emotions that Izuku could not place. He has never been good at reading the other boy anyways so he really doesn't know why he even tries.

"You were texting at the table last time though, it's not that big of a deal." Izuku responded, irritated.

"Well I was texting about important stuff, and my phone also wasn't getting blown up like that."

"It's the same thing—"

"Katsuki does make a point Izuku," Inko interjected and Mitsuki nodded in agreement while shoveling food into her mouth. "Maybe we should have a no phones at the table rule from now on? Especially if you're getting so popular." His mother giggled and Mitsuki joined in teasing him.

"Of course he's getting popular! Look at that cute frame. He's finally filling out!"

"I-I'm not that popular I swear!" Izuku laughed trying to fake-defend himself from the motherly attacks. Then his phone buzzed again and green eyes trailed down to his lap unaware of the red pair next to him that looked down as well.

**[Kai Chi]: If you don't feel comfortable with a private hangout we can just go somewhere public like an actual movie theater, maybe even call it a date?**

Before the curly teen would register the text Katsuki's voice whispered harshly, "Who the fu—"

"I-I, uh, please excuse me to the bathroom!" Izuku jumped up. Heat rose to his face and he immediately decided it was time for him to get a couple of minutes of breathing room. The two women's faces paused with confusion and watched as Izuku left the dining room without much else of an explanation.

"While you're up sweetie can you check on the fudge? It's on the stove!" Inko shouted after her son.

* * *

Izuku walked around the corner and instead of heading towards the bathroom he wondered into the kitchen and rested his hands against the ledge of the countertop. The sweet smell of chocolate filled his nose as he glanced up at the stove. The pot of hot fudge was resting against a hot flame and cooking slowly. He closed his eyes briefly and let out a shaky breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. Taking out his phone, Izuku looked down at the most recent text he had received from the mysterious stranger.

_Maybe even call it a date._

At first he thought that Kai just wanted a one and done but if he wanted to call something like this a date, could that mean Kai wanted more? Was Izuku even ready to go down that road? Was he even sure that he was gay? Years of taunting from the same squad of bullies about him being small, and a twink left Izuku with a residue resentment about his own sexual orientation. But, he was clearly interested in Kai...right?

His mind supplied an image of Bakugou. Soft blonde hair and red eyes seemed to glow in his mind.

Ah, fuck.

A pair of footsteps came up from behind him and Izuku turned around quickly hiding his phone behind his back. When he was fully face forward he was met with angry, accusing eyes. The other teen stood about three feet away from him. Suddenly Izuku found it hard to breath.

"Why are you acting so strange, and why do you keep texting," Bakugou paused, frustrated. His hand made a gesture to the air in front of him as he continued, "Whoever that is who clearly doesn't have a damn life."

"Again, Bakugou, why do you care?" Izuku bristled. Kai did have a life. He was basically a grown man.

"I don't care," the angry blonde grounded out from between his teeth. "It's just distracting! First class, now when we're supposed to be eating."

"I can text whoever I please whenever I please."

"Is it the new guy you're texting or are you lying?"

"I am texting Todoroki!" Lie . Maybe Bakugou could see right through him? Izuku has never been good at lying, but in this case he had to lie to keep this consistent. It's not that it mattered, nor was it any of Bakugou's business who he was texting frankly. But he wasn't about to trust the blond, especially when he's been acting so... weird towards him since school started.

"Why are you interrogating me like this? I thought you didn't want to be associated with me?"

Bakugou stepped closer.

"I don't."

"Then go back to the dining room! I just needed a moment to myself." Izuku tried to reason. The football player's words were so clearly laced with hate and Izuku just wanted to be left alone. Izuku looked down pushing his body back against the counter trying to put some space between them.

However when he looked back up he found the Bakugou towering over him, invading his personal space, his musky cologne overpowering the smell of chocolate in his senses. Red eyes were locked onto green ones and the blond's face was twisted with irritation and...something else? A heat swelled within Izuku and his heart started racing. He quickly looked away, pushing himself off the counter to try to go around the other only to be surprised when a muscular arm trapped him.

Was he going to hit him? Here? In his own house?

"W-what are you doing?" Izuku questioned, looking wearly at Bakugou. Suddenly all the anger that was present on the other's face was gone and replace with a look of exhaustion.

"Dammit...why is it so hard to talk to you like a normal fucking person." Well . Izuku could think of a couple of reasons. Three years worth of reasons.

"Just let me go...it's going to look weird if we're gone too long." Izuku mumbled softly. The heat that had blossomed in his chest was starting to spread to other parts of his body, and it only seemed to accelerate with Bakugou so close. He couldn't do this. He couldn't.

There was a long groan from the boy above him and suddenly he was enveloped in body heat. The weight was a heavy against him, making the small of his back dig into the sharp counter of the kitchen. Izuku hissed as an arm snaked its way around his body pulling him in close and the other hand cupped his face pulling it to face the handsome features he has been avoiding thinking about.

Just like that soft lips were pressed against his and everything seemed to melt together. Bakugou pressed into the kiss first softly then with a franticness and he pulled the smaller boy closer to him as if he was going to disappear and suddenly Izuku's thoughts all suddenly made sense. This all made sense.

He hesitant reached up and gripped onto blond locks as the taller boy moved against his body, taking the lead. A confident tongue slipped past his lips drawing a gasp from Izuku and just like that they were lost in each other. Years of tension floated away, melting into a release of heat and desperation.

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut as his body was manhandled and flipped into the nearest wall. Katsuki used his arms to reach down under him and in one motion hoisted him up and grind down on him, pressing a soft moan out of Izuku who suddenly felt completely out of control.

And it felt good .

A spark of hope ignited in his chest and all thoughts of Kai flew out the window. This was what he wanted, and from the looks of it, it's what Katsuki wanted too. All the answers he wanted all these years. For Katsuki just to talk to him, look at him, notice him...kiss him.

Lips found their way down to his neck and Izuku was gone, just like that. His arms were thrown around broad shoulders as he grasped as the fabric that was covering them for support as the blond gave a particularly hard grind against him.

"O-oh," He breathed out shakily, completely enticed in the moment. "Kacchan…"

...and with that, the spell was broken. The warm body pressed against his was gone and Izuku found himself stumbling against a cold, white kitchen wall, confused. "Huh…?" He looked up only to see the board back of Katsuki's shoulders, raking his hand through his ask golden locks.

"Damnit."

An unwelcome silence snaked its way into the space between them and Izuku felt cold. Too cold.

"We...er...are you okay?"

"Shut up." Katsuki rounded on him angry, but that anger instantly dissolved into a confused, sad expression that Izuku has never seen before. "That wasn't supposed to go that far...I just...I just meant to talk to you. I don't know where that came from."

"W-Well...I think I like you too Kacchan if you want to talk about it. I've been having a lot of thoughts about—"

"I'm not fucking gay Izuku."

"Seriously? What we just did wasn't exactly straight."

"You just don't get it! You never have! I'm not like you, I'm not okay with being called a fairy or twink. I have a goddamn reputation. God, I can't just…"

"Have you just...been keeping this in?" Izuku furrowed his brow. If Katsuki liked him all this time why didn't he say something? You don't kiss people like that for nothing.

"Yes! Like you're suppose to!"

"Kacchan that's not healthy."

"Neither is being an isolated freak."

Izuku's back straightened at that. That's what this was all about.

"Fuck...FUCK! It wasn't supposed to go like this! Dammit, this is all your fault. With your stupid ass texting and looking sad and shit all day."

"My fault? But, you kissed me?" Izuku gaped. He moved closer to his childhood friend in hopes of calming him down. Katsuki started to pace back and forth in front of the stove, hand gripping his hair. Izuku approached the blond and slowly reached out to lightly touch his friend's shoulder, "W-we can talk it out, or like, try to figure something out Kaccha—"

"Quit calling me FUCKING KACCHAN!"

In a quick flash, a strong arm reached out and pushed Izuku in chest. He stumbled backward in shock, his arms automatically reaching behind him to steady himself. An ear piercing scream ripped its way through his body as his right hand landed on the scorching surface of the hot stove. Izuku stumbled to the floor clutching his hand, trying to stop the pain from spreading, but it spread without mercy and his thoughts started to race as his vision blurred from tears.

What happened? He was just kissing me? What did I do wrong? I guess he doesn't want me...that was just a fluke. Did I really, actually think it would be that easy to get him back in my life? Much less have him like me like **that **. I turned out to be everything he hates. Everything they hate. You're so stupid Izuku. So stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid—

"Shit, Izuku are you okay?" Katsuki kneeled down, heavy with regret. "I didn't mean to do that." He reached out slowly towards the curly one in a hesitant fashion but the second he touched the other to try to help him Izuku flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me." Izuku didn't look up. He kept his head down and his body curled onto him, clutching his injured hand tight against his chest. "Please, just...just leave me alone."

There was a beat of silence before Katsuki stood up and walked out. Leaving Izuku alone with all of his thoughts and emotions. Once the pain turned into a numb sensation he pulled out his phone. Tears dropped down one by one onto the luminescent screen as he typed out his response back to Kai.

**[You]: Okay, let's call it a date**

* * *

Well that was a doozy. Lemme know what you think through comments and reviews :) the story can be found on A03 under my same name as well for when the adult scenes become more heavy. I don't want to risk violations.


	2. The Farthest

Notes: Hi All~

Just a couple of trigger warnings/heads up before you start:  
-Homophobia  
-Bullying  
-Drug usage  
-Underaged/Dub-Con  
-Mentions of past suicide.  
-Kai x Izuku scene at the very end

Now lets get started!

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Farthest **

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Izuku woke up he felt something different. He had a dream that he was standing in the middle of an isolated, cold frozen lake and that the snow was falling in reverse. He watched as each snowflake passed him, floating away, untouchable.

He couldn't make anything of the dream, other than it left him feeling numb and distant. Alone. His brain supplied to him flashes of the night before with Kacc— Bakugou , kissing him and Izuku finally realized what he wanted.

Or more so what he couldn't have, and how he lost his first kiss is such an unsavory fashion.

He also remembers impulsively texting Kai back, and the dark haired man being happy for the prospect of getting Izuku alone. After the explosive fight with Bakugou where he was burned, (both literally and figuratively), Izuku went back to the dining room playing off his injury as him being clumsy when he checked on the fudge.

His hand was now badged up, layers of burn ointment lathered in place underneath the wraps. The injury didn't make it difficult to put on his clothes, or brush his teeth, or comb his hair, but it did make it hard to look at Bakugou once he finally arrived at school.

He kept his head down when he heard that tell-tale cloister of laughs in the hallway and even went the long way to homeroom for once in his life.

Knowing now that Bakugou was suppressing feelings for him all because he'd rather hang out with some idiots versus Izuku was a tough pill to swallow.

He felt as if he officially lost Kacchan for good.

Buzz. Buzz.

**[Kai Chi]: Hey cutie, let me know what time and where to meet you today**

After reading the text, a small bubble of joy slowly rose inside of his body. Well. He had someone interested in him, even if it wasn't the right person. It gave Izuku the reassurance that he wasn't as disgusting as Kosei and Bakugou made him feel.

**[You]: Okay, I'll let you know. I have cross country practice after school today **

**[Kai Chi]: Awesome, what time does it usually end?**

**[You]: Around 6 pm but I'll text you once it's done**

"Hey, Izuku!" His perky brown haired friend spoke. "How did track go yesterday?"

"It's cross country Ochako," Izuku lightly laughed as be placed down his green backpack. "And it went great! I met the new kid in our class." The greenette smiled. When he sat down in front of Tenya he accidentally bumped his injured hand and winced.

"My goodness! What happened to your hand?" Tenya yelled out as soon as he noticed the bandages that were present on Izuku's right hand.

The shorter male paused before thinking of an answer to tell his two best friends. He wanted to be able to tell them everything but...last night...he'd rather it forget it happened himself.

"Oh I was just being a clutz, I didn't realize that the stove top was on and I leaned against it!" He scratched behind his head, "but it's all okay now. Tell me about your days!" Deflecting was something Izuku was good at. He practices it for years with his mom.

"Well, I watched Tenya try out for the swim team! Which was nice."

"Oh, that's great! Finally did it huh?"

"Yes! I figured with it being senior year I'd finally do something I've always wanted to do y'know? Might not get the chance again!"

"Well, I'll definitely come and cheer you on!" Izuku broke out in a smile, happy for this friend, "How about you Ochako?"

"Oh, just normal art club stuff. I was considering trying to run for president of the chess club to try to pad my resume before college applications."

"That's not a bad idea at all, I realize I don't have much outside of cross country and track. Maybe I'll join the art club with you!"

There was a large bustle of students who walked into their homeroom making a generous amount of chattering noise. Instinctively the trio turned their attention to the door and when green eyes caught a small glimpse of ash blonde hair Izuku snapped his head away and subconsciously touched his injured hand.

This didn't go unnoticed by the two sets of curious eyes Izuku was seated with. Tenya and Ochako exchanged a look between each other.

The blonde in question stomped his way over to his designated seat, throwing his bag down rather loudly and tossing himself down into the seat. He kicked up his feet and placed them on the desk next to him.

Overall this screamed 'stay the fuck away from me'.

Izuku was glad to do so.

"Yeesh...Bakugou has such an unattractive personality. What crawled up his ass and died today?" Ochako mumbled, turning her attention to her green-haired friend.

But Izuku didn't respond. He just stayed silent.

* * *

The rest of his day went by decently. The longer his mind was off Bakugou the better it made him feel. Izuku was looking forward to cross country practice to let off his frustrations.

He was having second thoughts about going on this 'date' with Kai though. He had impulsively confirmed with him only because he had been so harshly rejected by Bakugou.

When he gathered his lunch from the stoic lunch ladies he made his way to his normal table and was pleasantly surprised when he noticed a familiar red and white head of hair sitting with his two other friends.

"Hey there Todoroki! Nice seeing you, what brings you to our table?" Izuku asked curiously as he took a seat next to the other boy.

"Well, I met Tenya this morning in college calculus and he invited me to sit with you all. He mentioned your name so I decided to come."

"Oh, that's great! Welcome to our humble abode," Izuku chuckled starting to eat the food on his plate.

"How do you know Todoroki here?" Ochako asked eyes shifting between the two.

"I'm trying out for cross country and track and we met there!"

"Oh sweet. Another speedster!" The group collectively laughed.

"Well let me give you the rundown of the school so you don't run into the wrong people." Ochako started perky with the prospect of gossip.

"Ah, yes. My girlfriend loves...what's the word? Giving out all the tea ."

"Tea is necessary if Todoroki doesn't wanna get caught up with the wrong people!" Ochako exclaimed and then turned her full attention to the heterochromatin man. "So. We are the best people you'll ever meet. We're nonjudgmental. The art kids are also great, I'm the president of the art club and future Van Gogh of the 21st century."

"Didn't he only get famous after he died?" Izuku interjected.

"Oh hush you!" But Izuku couldn't keep his snickering to himself as his brown-eyed friend continued on, "the track squad such as Izuku are alright too. Not the most friendly but they're alright. And lastly, are the worse, and most judgemental asswipes you'll ever meet," she paused for dramatic effect, "the football team."

"Ah, I've gathered as much." Todoroki off-handed said as he brought a piece of bright green broccoli up to his lips. "I had a run in with a particularly angry blonde today who was wearing a letterman jacket."

All of Izuku's thoughts stopped in place. "A blonde...football player?"

"Yeah. Crazy red eyes. Really muscular, and stands about six foot one?"

Izuku instantly got quiet not saying another word. He was so tired of constantly being reminded of Bakugou. But if Bakugou was already harassing Todoroki...maybe something was off? It was unlike him to actually go out of his way to be rude. He just was rude to whoever was in his way.

"That sounds like Katsuki," Ochako mumbled irritated, she's probably the person who hates Katsuki the most out of everyone sitting at the table. "What did he do to you?"

"Well. We accidentally bumped into each other, and out of politeness I said sorry and I introduced myself." Todoroki paused and placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"However after I said my name he grew increasingly agitated. Then he proceeded to call me a quote a 'half and half motherfucker' unquote, and told me to watch where I was going." The teen then placed his hand off his chin and shrugged to the group. "I don't know what that was all about but just based on rumors I've heard these past couples of days I feel like too much is placed on the football and their... opinions ." A blue and brown eye found their way to Izuku, giving him a knowing look.

The short curly boy just nodded in agreeance. He stole a glance towards the table with all of the football players and cheerleaders. They almost looked perfect.

Everyone was laughing and giggling and there was a glow around them that screamed 'idealistic adolescence' but there was something off. Almost like they were trying too hard. Izuku turned his attention back to his friends who were caught up in their own conversation.

"So Izuku, What really happened with your hand?" Brown eyes focused intensely on him, ready to catch a lie.

"Eh?! I told you I j-just tripped into the stove!" Shoot. Izuku thought I stuttered.

"I know when you're lying speedy. Spit it out."

Izuku took a quick nervous glance at the newcomer at the table but when concerned eyes met his own, he realized he could probably trust the other. There was a softness to them that put Izuku at ease. He didn't really want to air out his business in front of Todoroki but he also couldn't keep an omissive lie from his two best friends.

Still unsure of what to do Izuku settled for a half-truth, "During dinner with our moms yesterday, Bakugou may or may not have pushed me into the stove by accident…"

That quickly caught all of their attention.

"He did WHAT?!"

"By accident!" Izuku harshly whispered, throwing his arms up and a quick glance at the football table praying that Ochako's outburst wouldn't draw any attention. "I-it was just...it was an accident." The whole thing. The kiss too, an accident.

" Izuku…" brown eyes gave him a sad drawn out look, "you can tell us if it wasn't an accident. If you're worried about Todoroki judging you don't worry."

"Ochako is right, I can tell that you've just gotten the short end of some rumors at this school. I noticed it yesterday. Too many sheep." The duel colored teen added in with a deadpan undertone.

"Really it was just an accident. Our kitchen is really small and he was just trying to move past me." Lie after another lie. "I just got too close…" He mumbled at the end. Truth .

"Well, okay." Tenya piped up, nodding. He took Izuku's explanation of his injury and changed the subject to something else and his girlfriend reluctantly followed suit. Izuku was grateful for this. He didn't know how much more prying he could take. The couple started talking about colleges and senior year prom, debating what colors they should wear. As their casual conversation progressed Izuku slowly faded back into his own thoughts about track, Yuuei, and Kai. While deep in his thoughts he missed the intense look Todoroki gave him, gears turning in the transfer student's head at everything that was just said.

After about thirty minutes of casual talk, the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. The cafeteria was instantly filled with loud movement, chatter and people saying their goodbyes to each other. Tenya and Ochako quickly said goodbye as they headed off to their shared upper-level chemistry class. Izuku was about to do the same when a hand touched his shoulder, pulling him back slightly.

When Izuku turned around he found his new friend staring at him with a contemplative look.

"What's wrong Todoroki?" Izuku asked, tilting his head slightly.

"If you like him you should tell him." Izuku's heart slammed against his chest and adrenaline pumped through his chest immediately.

"W-What like who?" the curly haired boy instantly deflected.

"Katsuki. Tell him. I haven't been here long but I can pick up on small hints, like the rumors, and the way you shrink every time he's mentioned."

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed or really heard the right rumors, but that would not go over well," Izuku spoke with a definite tone. Both parties noticed that Izuku didn't deny the claim that he liked the blonde. After yesterday the greenette just wants to bury his feelings, and in order to do that, he has to accept that he has them in the first place.

"He kept glancing over at our table the entire time during lunch. More specifically he kept looking at you, and he glaring at me." There was a hint of aggregation in the taller boy's voice, but it was not for Izuku.

At that Izuku went silent. _He was looking at me?_

"I don't know what history you two have but it's evident he clearly cares about what you're doing."

To this Izuku said nothing, but inside of his head, the wheels were turning at full speed. "Yeah...thanks Todoroki. Maybe I'll try talking to him later." After saying this out loud that small spark that was burning for Bakugou was lit a little bit more with the hope that something between him and the boy he was fond of could be salvaged. He gave a genuine smile at his new friend and they continued on their way to class together.

* * *

During class green eyes kept wondering over to the broad shoulder figure next to him that was scribbling notes furiously. He knew Bakugou could feel him looking at him, and he so desperately wanted those eyes to look back at him. After what Todoroki told him at the end of lunch he couldn't get his mind off of the fact that there might be hope.

Realistically he didn't know what he wanted from the blonde exactly, but he was willing to fight for his attention, or maybe even just a small talk of friendship. Now that he knows that there's something there that his once-friend is pushing down he was determined to dig it up. So with this resolve, he took a deep breath in as a bell rang. Izuku slowly pack his things keeping an eye on the boy next to him. He knew Bakugou lingered after most of his classes, not liking to rush through crowded hallways.

The classroom emptied out and Izuku grabbed on tightly to the straps of his backpack that were hooked around his shoulder. He paced behind Bakugou carefully as the taller boy headed for the door before speeding up his step and block the exit.

"What the fuck—"

"We have to talk!" Izuku blurted out before the other could begin to berate him. Bringing one hand behind him, he swiftly slid the door closed. Leaving them alone in the classroom. His heart thrashed against his rib cage, both afraid and determined for what was about to happen next.

"There is absolutely nothing to talk about." Red eyes darkened to a frightening crimson and Bakugou's voice dropped to a dangerous low. "Yesterday was a slip-up. Nothing more."

"A slip up of what though Bakugou?" Izuku took a gulp of breath, trying to steady his nerves as he continued to speak, "You've been hiding something from me this whole time." He clutched the handles of the door tightly between his fingers. His knuckles were turning white with how hard he was gripping the metallic handle, afraid that if he lets go, the guy in front of him will flutter away too.

"Fine, what the fuck ever! You caught me. Maybe I have, no, had thoughts about doing that for while. But that doesn't mean shit because nothing is going to occur between us, nothing EVER will." Bakugou confessed with a stern voice. "I can't go around dating a fucking dude, much less one that everyone in the school knows is a goddamn fairy—"

"Stop saying terms like that!"

"What? Does it make you uncomfortable?" The blonde hissed taking a menacing step forward towards the smaller one in front of him. "I thought you were okay with everyone teasing you and calling you what you clearly are. You never stand up for yourself. You let people do what they want and you just turn the other cheek. Or do you go cry about it in a corner where they can't see? Because I know you Deku . You're a goddamn pushover cry baby. Like a little kid!"

Izuku hated those terms, and he hated himself when he felt a wetness prickling at the corner of his eyes. Determined, he blinked them away and kept his gaze set on the boy in front of him. He softened his tone when he spoke next, "I'm not asking for us to be a thing...I just want to try to start over, y'know? We're graduating at the end of this year. Let's try to be friends at least." At that Bakugou seemed to waiver. He stood there in silence looking at Izuku, lost in his own thoughts and the longer this went on the more nervous the track runner became.

"Is that okay…? Friends? We used to be so close."

"We were too close Deku, don't you realize that is what the problem was?"

"But there was nothing wrong with that!"

"There was a lot wrong with it! We were way too close, you were way too nice to me and things started changing, and I started having these—" Bakugou stopped himself in mid-sentence with a groan, gripping his hair. "No. We can't be that close again." The blonde finally finished.

"W-well how about just...friends? Why can't we be friends?" Izuku begged, trying to reason.

"We can't be friends." It was a definite statement and left no room for objection. Red orbs averted to the ground next to Izuku's red sneakers, refusing to look directly at the boy in front of him.

"W-why not?"

"I can't just be friends with' you Deku. It's not gonna work. Now fucking move so we can get to class."

"Kacchan pleas—"

"For fucksake, it is Bakugou to you." He grounded out, taking another step forward hoping the other would move out of his way, but Izuku stood his ground, looking directly at him, locking their eyes in place. There was a loud thump in both of the boy's chest as crimson eyes met emerald and a tidal wave of emotions poured out between them silently. Izuku said nothing, but his eyes pleaded to Bakugou. Bakugou said nothing but he's pleaded something different to Izuku.

"This is why I can't be just friends with you," The blonde leaned down making the space between them smaller, his breath ghosting over Izuku's pink lips.

A million different thoughts launched in the curly one's brain as the space got smaller and smaller. Izuku fluttered his eyes closed and his heart so eagerly wanted to jump out of his chest as hot breath ghosted over him...only to stop short.

"...Because I'm not gonna be labeled as some _faggot_."

A long arm reached around, grasping the door behind Izuku and slid it open with strength the smaller one couldn't counter. The metal handle snapped out of Izuku's hand and he was coldly pushed out of the doorway. But Izuku didn't bother to look behind him, he kept his eyes squeezed closed. He couldn't stand to see the other walk out on him yet again.

* * *

"Great job Midoriya! That's a new record for you!" A loud proud voice boomed over the track field. Coach Toshinori was standing off to the side wearing his famous blue tracksuit with his hand on one hip and a timer in the other. He looked down at the timer with pride as Izuku walked over to him.

"Thanks, coach!" Izuku breathed out, short of breath from his run. He plastered a goofy smile on his face for his superior before buckling over and putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"If you run with that much passion every time you'll be getting track scholarships in no time!"

"Yeah, sure! I'll keep that in mind." Izuku gave an awkward laugh and nod. I just have to get harshly rejected twice and need to blow off some steam right before recruits come in February then. He thought sarcastically.

After talking with his coach for a little bit longer Izuku walked over to where Todoroki was practicing sprints and watched the lean teenager easily beat out the others who were practicing too. He cheered loudly for his friend on the field as the duel-toned boy swiftly passed up the one other ahead of him in the last stretch, bringing the mock race to an end.

"Alright, team listen up!" The loud voice boomed again, projecting far enough for all the students on the field to hear. "Our first competition is around the corner so I want everyone to be taking good care of their bodies ya hear?" At this, the sturdy blond man gave a pointed look at a couple of runners that were now looking down at the ground in shame. "I don't want any repeats of last year when a couple of you failed the drug tests. Please be responsible teens and think about your futures this year. Especially the seniors."

A subtle snicker rolled over the students and Izuku glanced back at the two players coach Toshinori was referring to. Right before the team's first race last year, the two students in question had failed the urinary drug exam due to trace amounts of marijuana being found within their samples. Izuku shook his head internally at the memory.

That would definitely not be him.

After a couple more practice sprints and laps, the team was dismissed. They were running a little bit over time. Izuku knew this because he started to see football players casually make their way out. They passed the white track lanes that are looped around the football field and made their way to their own coach. Having decided that he's seen enough of Bakugou today Izuku quickly walked his way back to the locker rooms to change.

When he arrived there was a large flood of athletes, football players getting dressed in their practice gear and cross country runners getting dressed out of theirs. Izuku made his way to his locker, opened it and found a large hand slamming the door back closed. When he turned his head, the person he found was Kosei.

"Tryna catch a peek at some men, homo?" The ginger sneered at him. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't y'all be cleared out by now?"

"We were running behind schedule." Izuku mumbled. His energy left to fight or argue back was depleted. He just wanted to leave this place right now. He was over it.

"Ah, I bet you did it on purpose, stalling the whole team so you could try to catch a peek at a real man's body. Part of your homosexual agenda or some shit." Whispers around them started to harshly pick up. Izuku looked at Kosei and then his locker again.

More players flooded in the locker room and Izuku went stiff when he accidentally made eye contact with Bakugou. The blonde quickly averted his gaze, passing by the scene as if it had nothing to do with him. Izuku watched out of the corner of his eye as Bakugou sat down at one of the benches and began changing, ignoring the situation that he was in. His heart both pining and in a pain at this.

"What are you gonna do huh? Are you going to fight back or are you gonna start crying like the bitch you are?"

Izuku could feel the tears prickling at the corner of his eye again and this time he didn't think blinking them away would help. Unfriendly laughter pointed at him began to roar in the locker room and he watched as his teammates did nothing. The mocking got louder and louder as more football players rolled in.

"Look at Kosei putting that homo in his place."

"I thought it was made clear that he should stay away from all of us."

"He'll know to stay the fuck away from us after this. Bet he'll leave practice early now."

Izuku's vision officially blurred as he tried his best not to let the menacing voices get to him but it was proving to be a futile attempt. The musty body odor in the locker room made the air hard to breath and his throat felt tight. The walls felt like they were moving in close and Izuku's thoughts started to drown him. I can't do this anymore, why do I keep doing this. Why can't they just leave me alone? What did I do wrong? I just want to run. Why does Kacchan just let these things happen? Why can't he look at me? Please...just look at me.

"If you know what's best for you, you will remove that hand."

Dead silence cut through all the noise. Izuku's thoughts halted like a someone slamming on a break. He turned to the source of the familiar voice to find Todoroki, and he looked vicious . Dual colored eyes were ablaze as he looked directly at Kosei, towering over him by a good two inches. His brows were knitted together, twisting his face in a heated gaze that spoke volumes of 'challenge me'.

"Wow okay," Kosei coughed clearing his throat. "Look, you're new here. You have no idea what this fag is capable of we're just trying to set him straight."

"Remove. Your. Hand." Todoroki growled out slowly. He stood tall and solid like a giant mountain ready to defend Izuku from the mob that had gathered in the locker room. "I won't repeat myself again."

Kosei huffed and looked at Todoroki with an equally challenging glare but started to uncomfortably shift when he realized that the newcomer was not going to back down. Kosei looked around at his teammates and then again to Izuku who's gaze was firmly at his feet, saying nothing.

The redhead gave an audible click of his tongue before begrudgingly removing his palm from the surface of the metal locker. Glaring at both Izuku and Todoroki he gave a dark warning, "You'll regret this."

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut as the large football jock started turned around heading away from him and everyone started muttering.

"T-thank you," Izuku whispered to Todoroki. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did." His new friend stated in a matter-of-fact way. Izuku starred as the taller boy calmly reached into his locker that was positioned right next to Izuku's and gathered his belongings as if nothing happened. Too afraid to check over his shoulder at the chaos behind him Izuku followed suit quietly. Silently thanking whatever universal being for sending such a good friend his way.

It went unnoticed to him that Bakugou was peering over his shoulder, watching the two of them carefully.

When the two friends walked out of the locker room, a peaceful silence enveloped them both. They were wearing their day clothes again. Todoroki was sporting a simple grey quarter sleeve t-shirt with dark blue jeans and grey gym shoes. While Izuku was wearing a crisp white comic book hero graphic tee with his favorite fitted green hoodie halfway zipped up over it, with a complementary pair of dark jeans.

Izuku looked at the boy next to him. The taller one seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"At my old school, one of my good friends killed herself because of her sexual orientation." Todoroki finally spoke. Shocked, Izuku didn't know what to say back. He thought back to the fierceness that had taken over Todoroki and everything seemed to click in place much like a puzzle piece. "Her family wasn't accepting of her and a lot of the stupidity of teenagers got to her. She felt isolated and no matter what I did to try to help her...she just kept slipping away."

Todoroki stopped his pace right before they got outside of the school's front. "I transferred because I felt like murdering everyone after it happened. I couldn't...walk those halls and not blame everyone." He looked directly at Izuku with concern in his eyes.

"Don't let them get to you. There's so much more to the world than their opinions, and I'm sorry for suggesting that you go talk to Bakugou earlier today. I thought maybe he would help you out or something if he knew you felt the same, but after what I just saw...I don't know what to think."

Izuku turned around to face the other track runner, "It's okay..not your fault, y'know? Nothing is. I'm also sorry to hear about your friend." He offered sincerely. The two walked out of the school together and stopped at the crosswalks that were heading in different directions.

"You kind of remind me of her…" Todoroki trailed off looking at Izuku. Izuku stayed silent not knowing what to say to that statement but luckily Todoroki changed the subject before the awkwardness could spread between them.

"Well, I'm heading this way," He pointed back towards the path that led to the right. "Are you walking this way too?"

Izuku shook his head, "Nu-uh. I'm actually going in the opposite direction." Scratching behind his head the green haired boy waved goodbye to his new friend. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Of course. See you tomorrow Izuku."

When he finally was alone, green eyes noticed the sky was a beautiful saturated hue of orange and purple. These colors always made him feel calm, and like he was home. During these peaceful walks home, he could finally be at peace with his thoughts. Usually, the twilight sky brought him a feeling of warmth, but for some reason today he just felt cold, and there was a deep need in him to get back that warm feeling again.

Buzz. Buzz.

Izuku pulled out his phone and was surprised to see three text messages from Kai and he checked the time, it was 6:40 pm.

**[Kai Chi]: Hey how's practice going?**

**[Kai Chi]: Are you almost done? It's past 6 pm **

**[Kai Chi]: Alright cutie, give me a ring whenever you're done, please. **

In a haste, Izuku replied back.

**[You]: I'm so sorry, practice ran over!**

**[Kai Chi]: Its alright no worries curly. You free now?**

**[You]: Yeah I'm just walking home I can go change into something nicer for our date**

**[Kai Chi]: Naw, no need to do that. Just meet me here: ****{Location attached}**

When Izuku opened the location he was surprised to see it was the neighborhood bar Hero's Joint. A lot of the local college students went there for parties and it was known to be a hookup location for people over the age of twenty-one. It was also common knowledge that a fair amount of students from several different high schools in the area go out of their way to get fake IDs so they can partake in the action. Overall, it was a very rowdy spot that Izuku's mother had always warned him to stay away from.

**[You]: Isn't that a bar…? I can't get in you know, I'm only 17.**

**[Kai Chi]: lol. I'm aware, we can just meet outside for now. How far away are you?**

Despite the growing feeling of 'I shouldn't be doing this' Izuku still played into Kai's spell. Something was ignited inside of him after yesterday and only reinforced today after such a harsh rejection for his childhood friend. Izuku just wanted to be desired, or at the very least have a distraction, enough to make him forget such a shitty situation. He glanced down at his bandaged hand and then back at his phone.

**[You]: I think about a 30-minute walk away. I'll head over now.**

**[Kai Chi]: Perfect. See you then ;)**

* * *

Izuku decided to pace himself on his way over. He dragged his feet against the grey concrete slowly as his thoughts kept combatting with each other. His intuition kept telling him to turn around and just go home since it was a school night or reschedule with Kai for the weekend but his curiosity was pushing his body forward.

When he got a clear block away from Hero's Joint the dusk sky broke into a dark blue. Izuku could feel a loud vibration from the bass of a hip hop song sink into his bones. The chatter of a large gathering of people, intense smell of body sweat, and cigarettes got thicker as he approached. When he found himself standing outside in front of the large purple and blue blinking neon lights, he couldn't help but stare. What Kai would be doing here?

Green eyes gazed curiously at the people all in line. Tight dresses squeezed bulgy hips of women and clean cut button ups wrapped around the well-defined muscles of men. At the beginning of the line was a large, bulky male bouncer guarding a dark stairway that led underground and was illuminated by dark purple lights. Almost like a gateway to the underworld, Izuku casually thought to himself.

A small pale hand reached into the pocket of his green hoodie to text Kai.

**[You]: I'm here!**

Izuku waited shortly for some sort of reply but when he didn't get one he looked up, his gaze searching for the older man. Maybe he was already outside? Did I miss him? He took two steps toward, making awkward eye contact with the bouncer as he peered down the dark descending stairwell again, and when he got a glimpse of the person coming up his heart immediately shot through his chest.

A tall sleek figure emerged slowly from the shadows, tinted in the purple lights. Dark hair, pale skin, and golden eyes glowed as they gave a nod to the bouncer as he approached. Izuku's breath was taken back when he saw Kai dressed in a clean black button up, sporting a pitch black leather jacket trimmed in sleek black fur. He was accompanied by another man of the same height who Izuku didn't recognize.

This man had raven black hair, unlike Kai's that held a brownish red undertone. On his neck and forearm was what looked like a large discolored third-degree burns that never healed. The man's ears were pierced up and down in stainless steel.

The pair finally made their way to the top and in front of Izuku. The mysterious man took one calculating gaze at Izuku before returning his attention to Kai.

"It was good doing business with you Chisaki. I'll see you around." And with a nod, the man left.

Kai watched the man round the corner before sinking his gaze back onto Izuku and smirking, and that smirk gave Izuku the same chills that gripped his body when he first met the older man. Taking a small hand Izuku gave an awkward wave to the man.

"Finally great to see you again in person Izuku." The deep baritone voice rung out and blush slowly crept its way across Izuku's face when he realized what type of situation he was in.

"G-great see you too! What brings you to, um," Izuku nervous glanced around at the other people in the scene. The line was rapidly getting longer the later it got and pairs of eyes were shifting back and forth between Izuku and Kai's closeness. "W-what brings you here to Hero's Joint?"

"Well, I'm new in town and I usually like to roam the local club scene." Golden eyes stared directly into Izuku, glancing up and down. "Do you like partying?"

"O-oh I've never—no." Izuku shuttered quickly, embarrassed at himself. Compared to Kai he felt...unseasoned. A loud laugh cut through the hair and Izuku looked up surprised.

"Wow, I kind of missed your stuttering. Who would've thought." Kai started walking down the street, giving Izuku a gesture to follow. "So are you hungry? I imagine you must be from running all day."

"Y-Yeah I could go for a snack. Did you still want to see a movie?" Izuku walked side by side with his taller companion, occasionally glancing up and the handsome man.

"Let's get some food first and then we can talk about a movie." Kai spoke with a friendly undertone. "How about we get ramen."

"Ramen sounds good actually."

"Perfect. There's a place a couple blocks from here. I can drive us."

"Drive?" Izuku paused in thought. He really shouldn't get in a car with Kai, he barely knew him. "M-Maybe we should walk?"

Kai glanced at the shorter boy as if wondering something. He opened his mouth and paused before saying "Hey. I promise I don't bite, really. I just want to get to know you better, and I already made you walk thirty minutes here. The least I can do is drive you to go get food."

Something in Izuku softened and he let his guard down for Kai briefly and thought that maybe he was being too hard on him. Kai was currently someone who was actually romantically interested in him and so far he's come up very short in that department.

He looked at Kai in his eye and the handsome man gave him a charming half smile.

"Okay ramen it is!" Izuku smiled back at Kai. "Which way is your car?"

Kai smirked and pulled out a lanyard from his coat pocket to revealed a black key and pushed the first button out of three on the device.

Beep Beep.

Izuku turned his head to the direction of the sound across the street to see a sleek black two-door sports car. Izuku gapped at it. Wow…!

"Let's hop in shall we?"

* * *

The entire car ride Kai spent trying to make the younger boy more comfortable around him. He showered Izuku in compliments about his hair, his eyes and his scattered freckles. Izuku found himself easing up around Kai and laughing more easily at random jokes Kai would interject in the conversation. As they parked in the small parking lot of the town's local ramen shop a large hand found its way to Izuku's thigh and gave a gentle squeeze...and Izuku didn't mind.

They walked into the restaurant together and took a seat in the nearest booth. Izuku watched Kai pick up a menu, slightly mesmerized by the dark-haired man in front of him. When Golden eyes looked up across the table and stared back at emerald ones Izuku quickly averted his gaze and a flirty smile broke out over Kai's face.

"What's your favorite kind of ramen?"

"I've always loved banshu ramen but I have a nostalgia for akuya because my mom makes it all the time for me."

"That's so sweet. Are you close with your mom?" Kai smiled gently, eyes roaming over the boy as he admired one particular curl on Izuku's forehead that swayed gently under the blow of the restaurant's air conditioning.

"Yeah, but I'm about as close with her as any teenager is." Izuku mumbled. His thoughts went back, pinpointing the moment when he started to feel distant from his mother. It was mainly when the bullying ramped up and the track runner started immersing himself more in sports and isolating himself in his room.

"Well, that's fair. Won't push it any further." Kai glanced lightly at Izuku's bandaged arm but didn't say anything.

"So what brings you into Hamamatsu?" Izuku segwayed the conversation into a new topic.

"I'm looking for a new adventure and I figured a small city type of town would be the best place. Y'know? Not too small that it's weird, but large enough that it still feels fairly like a city."

"Yeah, I guess that's the great thing about Hamamatsu. You still have the safety of knowing people but if you wanted to you could still disappear." At that Kai's eyes snapped, locking onto emerald ones. Peering into a part of Izuku's mind that the athlete accidentally let out.

Directly after Izuku spoke a perky waitress walked over setting down two glasses of water for the pair. Izuku looked up to see pretty blonde hair and a pearly smile. He recognized her from school as Bakugou's ex-girlfriend, Takeyama. The two had dated briefly and from what he remembers it didn't end well.

"What would you all like to eat?" she pulled out a pad and a pen, in position ready to take down whatever was said. Izuku blinked, confused that she didn't seem to recognize him. Either that or maybe she didn't care about Izuku. The later was more likely.

"Let's have two akuya ramens?" Kai spoke up, taking the lead on the orders. Izuku felt slightly off put that Kai didn't confirm what he wanted with him but something in him also really liked how Kai exuded control.

"Alrighty then! That'll be out in a couple minutes for ya!" Takeyama responded. She finished writing down their orders with a perky snap of the wrist and walked away, skirt swaying with a swish. As Izuku watched her walk away, Kai looked at over Izuku slowly.

"Have you ever wanted to disappear Izuku?"

"E-eh?" Izuku stuttered out, caught off guard. Kai didn't repeat himself, instead the older man just picked up his water and quirked an eyebrow back at Izuku as a response.

"W-Well...yeah I guess sometimes I do. Who doesn't?"

"And what do you want to disappear from?" Kai took a slow sip of his water and Izuku couldn't help but watch how his lips opened, drinking the liquid. Green eyes trailed down Kai's pale neck and watched as his Adam's apple bob up and down, and golden eyes watched him right back.

"High school is stupid." Izuku said flatly, finally answering. "I hate being there sometimes."

"I trust you, it gets a lot better in college." Kai chuckled darkly at that. "It's a whole different playground."

"What was your favorite part about college?"

Kai leaned in giving Izuku another flirty smile. "The freedom. The ability to do whatever I want when I want to. I was able to discover who I am there, and I made my lifelong friends." A picture of the guy and the girl Kai was originally with flashed in his mind.

"Would that happen to be the two people you were with when we first met?" A small smirk slowly crept its way over Kai's handsome face.

"Clever boy. Yes, those two are Shigaraki and Himiko. We've been a trio for a very long time."

"And you all...moved here together? Did you get the same job?"

"Something like that." Kai said dismissively. Izuku shifted in the awkward pause before trying to figure out anything question to ask him.

"So, uh, where did you go to college?"

"You're a lot more inquisitive in person than through text." Kai raised a thin brow.

"O-Oh I'm sorry! I'm just curious." Izuku blushed and looked away. Stupid stupid stupid, he thought to himself. He felt like he was going to turn Kai off at this rate, maybe I should pull back a bit with the questions? But he just genuinely wanted to know more. Out of a nervous habit, Izuku started to pull at the hem of his hoodie, fidgeting.

"No, it's not a problem cutie. I'm happy that you're curious. That means I'm doing something right." The blush on Izuku's face only deepened at that. "I was accepted on sponsorship to University of Tokyo." Izuku's mouth gaped open.

"T-That's the top university in the country! And you got a sponsorship? Holy, you must be a genius!"

"So I've been told." Kai shrugged non-chalantantly.

Takeyama finally returned bringing over the two large bowls accompanied with decorative chopsticks. She gave a small smile at both Kai and Izuku and refilled their waters before leaving. Izuku was thankful for her kindness and recounted in school that her interactions with him had always been pleasant. She always went out of her to smile at him, but Izuku couldn't fully be happy back considering she had been one of the people close to Bakugou after he was shut out.

As the two ate their food, the curly-haired one found his eyes wondering over Kai's figure, slowly admiring the little details about him. They continued to talk and joke about small things and Izuku eventually realized that this was his first real date. And it was with a recent college graduate, someone who went to the University of Tokyo nonetheless.

"Now, where do you want to go to college?" Kai leaned his elbows on the table in front of him crossed his hands over his mouth area. His body language leaned in, attention fully focused on Izuku. He pushed his finished bowl of ramen to the side and laid his chopsticks over the top neatly.

"I'm hoping I get in a sports scholarship to Yuuei." Slurping the last of his meal Izuku mimicked Kai, placing his utensils in a finished position.

"Ah, that makes sense. Fits with whole the runner and good boy aura that you got going on." Kai playful gestured with a single hand.

Izuku lightly laughed at the teasing comment, "I'm n-not a complete good boy…" he peered at Kai underneath his lashes, suddenly feeling brave. Izuku's small hands still fidgeted with the sleeve of his hoodie and he felt himself shift in his seat when Kai's smile turned into a small smirk.

"Oh please, it's written all over you. You have a bunny phone charm." Kai took another sip of his water, not breaking eye contact. Izuku shifted in closer across the table, accidentally bumping feet with Kai. He stuttered slightly at the mistake but found that Kai's feet just entangled closer with his and a wicked smile spread across the man's face.

"It was a gift…" Their feet knocked back and forth and Izuku bit his lip. The spread of warm heat grew in his belly. Kai's gaze flicked down at his lips and back up at spring filled eyes.

"I think it's time we go to that movie don't you think?" Kai's voice dropped a level and Izuku swears his mouth instantly went dry, and he nodded absently.

Kai raised a hand signaling for the check, but his eyes never left Izuku and the teenager could've sworn that smirk was forever ingrained in his memory now. As Kai paid for the meal Izuku's eyes traced his broad shoulders and he felt himself blush thinking about how it would compare to grab onto them like he did with Bakugou's...but this time he knew he wouldn't get rejected.

The idea made him squirm.

After Kai finished signing the check he readjusted his leather jacket and motioned with his head for Izuku to follow him out the door. And like a puppy, the younger one followed behind him, curiosity fueling him on. When they stepped outside Izuku noticed the sky was officially dark. Stars splattered cross the deep navy blue, gently twinkling.

With a gentle swift click of a button, the midnight car was unlocked. Kai looked over his shoulder giving Izuku an award-winning smile. The track runner felt like for once in his life he couldn't outrun this.

* * *

They pulled into the back of the parking lot a random movie theater, positioned underneath the shade of a tree, making the black car seemingly blend into heavily with the background. Kai turned the key in the ignition slightly to the right, effectively killing the lights. Izuku glanced down at the dashboard and realized that the time was 9:45 pm.

It's getting so late.

They sat in silence for a moment after their chatter died down and Kai moved his gaze towards Izuku, shifting his body so that his torso faced the younger one. Golden eyes flicked over Izuku's body right before the friendly gaze slowly melted into something else that held an underlying heat.

"C'mere." Kai's low voice demanded. Izuku leaned in, obeying. His eyes never leaving Kai's.

As he pulled closer Kai raised a large hand to rake through curly hair gently, admiring all the things about the boy in front of him. The older man leaned in, guiding Izuku closer by the light grip on his hair. Heat swirled within Izuku as he watched black eyelashes flutter shut. When he met in the middle, the pressure of lightly chapped lips against his own consumed him. Izuku nervously closed his eyes when he felt Kai move his lips against his. He let the feeling of heat and control go out of his body as suddenly everything became so warm.

He unwillingly compared Kai's kiss to Bakugous, how different they were yet so similar. Bakugou's was pure fire and passionate while Kai's was slow and mysterious. He jumped slightly when the older man's hand reached around and grabbed his waist tracing small circles around his side and that's all it took for Izuku to shyly kiss back.

The gesture only egged Kai on further. Kai grabbed green locks tighter in his hand pushing into the kiss, tracing a tongue across Izuku's pink bottom lip. The younger boy gasped at the sensation and Kai quickly took the opportunity to tilt his head to the side, pushing his tongue into the wet mouth. The hand that was on Izuku's waist pushed backwards and slipped its fingertips under Izuku's shirt.

The sensation of skin on skin set Izuku on fire, quenching a touch-starved feeling he didn't know he was suffering from, but dear god , he want to satisfy it. Their kiss got more and more ravenous and Izuku found himself moaning as a large hand sensationally touched the skin on his side slowly lifting up his shirt, his breathing getting heavier with each passing second.

"Shit, hold on." Kai drew back and unbuckled both his and Izuku's seat belts. Izuku involuntarily whined at the loss of body heat, so afraid that it won't come back but his wishes were answered when Kai's body was back on his with double the force, leaning across the divide. One large hand snaked its way back up Izuku's shirt and the one gripped the nape of his neck.

Unsure of what to do with his hands Izuku nervously brought them up around the board shoulders and he was pleasantly surprised to feel the large build of lean muscle underneath. He found himself kneading into the shoulders enjoy the sensation, trying to bring Kai closer.

"God I want to fucking _wreck_ you." Kai growled out and in a haste took the hand from underneath Izuku's shirt and searched the side of Izuku's seat for something.

Dazed, Izuku was confused at what the man was doing but was easily distracted when lips attacked his neck, sucking desperately and another breathy moan fell from his lips when Kai started to use his tongue to trace his collar bone.

_Click !_

Izuku's vision and sense of balance suddenly found themselves staring at the black roof of the car when he realized that Kai had reclined his seat all the way backward.

Predatory eyes seemed to glow in the dark as Kai started to take off his jacket, making himself more comfortable and the full weight of the situation dawned on Izuku. Kai was planning on going way farther than making out and Izuku's feet went cold.

"Wait!" Izuku tried to say but his plea was swallowed by another demanding kiss. Kai gripped his chin and slid his hips between Izuku's legs, hoisting the smaller boy up the leather seat.

"I promise I'll make you feel really good, don't worry. I've been thinking about this since I laid eyes on you." Kai's deep voice vibrated and the older man started to quickly undo the first two buttons on his shirt. Next, the brunette placed one sturdy hand on the head of the seat above Izuku's head, lurking down over him with a wicked smile. Izuku's brain started to race and his brain unwillingly fed him an image of blonde hair and red eyes again.

"Wait—mmf!" _This isn't how I imagined my first time. I just had my first kiss yesterday and I-I-I want, shit shit shit what do I want?_ Another flash Bakugou's handsome smile burned into his mind.

"It's just sex, It's okay relax." Kai engulfed Izuku into another soul drowning kiss. The hand under his shirt lifted his hoodie and tee slowly and warm fingers gazed over erect nipples, sending a jolt throughout Izuku's body that he's never felt before.

"I'm a virgin!"

All ministrations stopped and Kai retracted back his head completely, giving Izuku a confused look.

"What?"

"I've never...I-I've never done any of this before, a-and I don't think I can." Izuku looked away staring down at the junction where his legs were spread around Kai's thin hips, and his breath hitched at how close their bulges were. It didn't go unnoticed how much larger Kai's bulge was. Suddenly, he felt very exposed. He removed his hands off the muscular back and placed them awkwardly on his lap.

Kai rested his weight on the arm that was positioned above Izuku's head as he removed the hand was beneath the young boy's shirt. "But...you were giving me signals back at the ramen shop."

Izuku's face turned red. "I-I just l-like you…"

Kai pulled back resting on his knee completely. He looked out the window before scratching his neck. The tall man slowly climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Shit…" Confusion flushed over his porcelain features. "Well damn, this changes how I gotta approach things."

"I'm s-sorry." Tears pricked the edges of Izuku's eyes and Bakugou's voice echoed in his head.

I know you Deku. You're a goddamn pushover cry baby. Like a little kid!

"You're fine don't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry. I misread... fuck, I misread a lot of things." Kai ran his fingers through his dark hair and leaned against the window on his elbow taking in a deep breath. He looked over at Izuku who was squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment and decided to take pity on the poor boy.

Leaning over, Kai let up Izuku's seat for him, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before returned back to his position on the other side of the car letting out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry if I led you on." Izuku quietly whispered despite himself, tucking his hands neatly between his thighs. Why was he always so meek? Is Kai going to stop talking to him after this?

Kai clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. " Please , there's no such thing. Either you wanted to fuck or you didn't. You didn't lead me on to anything. Don't let anyone tell you that either." Kai reached over to Izuku's side of the car once more and opened the glove department. Slim fingers pulled out a small plastic baggie that had small white paper rolls in.

"So, 17 going on 18 and you're a virgin huh?"

"It's not that unusual…"

"When I was 17 I already had a body count higher than my age." Kai muttered pulling out two of the of the long white blunts, he gestured one in Izuku's direction. "Here take this." When Izuku looked closer at it had recognized the item as the substance a lot of the stoners would smoke behind the school grounds.

"O-Oh I don't smoke." Izuku put up his hands defensively. "I got a meet coming up in a month and they test—"

"It'll be out of your system by then." Kai interrupted, pushing the item into smaller hands forcibly. "Please Izuku. If I can't give you an orgasm please allow me to give you a different type of high. You've been on edge all night, it's practically rolling off of you in waves. You need to relax ."

At that Izuku paused, and Kai gave him a knowing looking.

"You're gonna be doing this stuff all the time in college kid, might as well start now."

Izuku let out a long sigh and recounted the day's earlier events, still hearing Kosei's vicious words burning on his skin. Bakugou's taunting words echoed in his thoughts. Like a little kid! Why can't he seem to get the blonde out of his head…? He looked back at the substance in his hand and took a long sigh before nodding and muttering "Okay."

Kai reached in his jacket's pocket pulling out a lighter and carefully lit both his and Izuku's joints. Izuku watched carefully as Kai sucked in the air on the object before closing his eyes. Smoke exhaled through his nostrils, making him look like a fierce dark dragon. When Kai reopened his eyes he looked relaxed and he looked back over at Izuku with a small smile.

"Go on. Try it. You'll feel better."

Izuku looked down at the smoking gun in his hand and hesitantly brought it up to his lips, he inhaled sharply and started coughing immediately. A beautiful dark chuckle was mixed in with his coughing fit and Izuku couldn't help but smile as well.

"Wow, I feel like such a newbie."

"Apparently you are a newbie in a lot of things, Kai smirked at him, taking another hit of his poison. Sun-kissed eyes glanced down briefly at Izuku's injured hand, and then back up to the round, baby face. "So. What happened to your hand? And don't give me any of that lying nonsense. You can be honest with me."

Kai turned his body to Izuku. The car started to fill up with grey smoke and Kai turned up the music slightly with his free hand. A low-fi humresonated throughout the car and Izuku felt anxious his heartbeat start to slow down for once in his life.

"This guy who hates me pushed me into a burning hot stove." The words formed and fell out of his mouth before he could catch them.

"That's intense." The younger of the two didn't miss the hardened tone that crept into Kai's voice.

"Yeah, we have a complicated…" _Relationship_? "...interaction."

"Sounds like he's got issues. You didn't deserve that."

"Yeah, you hit the nail on that one." Izuku responded sarcastically.

"Still find it hard to believe that someone that looks as gorgeous as you is a virgin."

"Yeah...about that. I'm also pretty sure that I'm still a virgin because everyone in my high school thinks I'm this sort of weird muttering loser."

Kai didn't say anything more. Izuku didn't want to look over at the older man to see his expression but then he suddenly felt the other's hand touch his thigh.

"Do you think you're a weird muttering loser?"

"No of course not! I just...I just care too much and I'm so sick of being in that place all the time with those people." Izuku felt his head start to feel light. He finally relaxed his shoulders and sunk into the seats, letting his head fall back against the headset. "But I'm also so tired of talking about them…"

"Great. Let's move on then."There was a squeeze against Izuku's thigh. "Tell me about your dreams."

"I want to win an Olympic medal for track. I want to be happy and free to just exist, y'know?" Izuku locked eyes with Kai for what felt like the millionth time this evening but this particular time he felt something between them that he didn't feel before.

"and I also want…I want…" the words went dry in his throat.

"What else do you want Izuku?" Kai whispered, his hand squeezing tighter on to the thigh, lightly drawing circles.

"I want to feel wanted." Izuku's own heartfelt suddenly light as a feather at the admission and he fluttered his eyes softly at the older man in the car through the thick cloud of smoke that was accumulating.

Kai leaned in and lifted the boy's chin to stare directly into his core. Their lips met again for a kiss that lingered between them. There was something new mixed into this kiss compared to the one that occurred earlier that was heavy with lust. There was a softness and a deeper understanding.

"I want you," Kai spoke in a low tone that Izuku has never heard before. Izuku looked at the half-lidded eyes that were so close to his, his own eyes looked down at those pink lips that had been all over his tonight and then he assessed the situation the best he could in his current state.

"Why don't you spend the night with me? I'm sure you don't want to walk into your house smelling like weed. And I won't touch you unless asked." Kai took another puff, blowing the smoke in Izuku's direction.

Pulling back slightly Izuku took out his phone and checked the time. 10:45pm. He had one missed call from his mother and Izuku let out a slight cough before typing out a message to her.

**[You]: Hi mom, I'm going to spend the night at Tenya's! Sorry, we got carried away studying.**

**[Mom]: Okay sounds good. Love u! I'll see you tomorrow. **

Returning his attention to his raven predator Izuku smiled, "Okay. Let's go back to your place."

* * *

The car pulled up to a small apartment complex on the outskirts of town. By the time the pair got there, Izuku was feeling extremely light headed and everything in his vision felt blurry. But for once in his life, Izuku didn't feel...anxious. He was amazed by this new feeling and he felt as though he had Kai to thank. He trailed behind as the broad shoulder man unlocked the gate and followed him up the three flights of creaky wooden stairs, watching his feet carefully.

When they got in the apartment Izuku put his backpack on the ground and placed his red sneakers next to Kai's sleek, black dress shoes. With a single flick of a light switch, Izuku was able to see the apartment for what it was. The walls were painted a plain white and the living room was decorated with an L-shaped leather black couch, a table, and a TV. Cardboard boxes were spread out and labeled various things like 'towels' and 'dishes'. All the signs of someone who just recently moved in.

Kai peered over his shoulder to look at the smaller boy that was gawking around his apartment in amazement. He smiled to himself before going into the bedroom and coming back with a pillow and spare blanket.

"You can sleep here on the couch tonight. But if you're feeling paranoid because of the weed and don't wanna be 'lone you can slip into my bed anytime you want." Izuku nodded in understanding, watching as Kai carefully set up his makeshift bed. "I'll be right down the hall. It's not a very large apartment." He nodded his head in the direction of the hallway to Izuku's left.

Something in him wanted to be closer to the man but he didn't want to risk his cold feet again so he just nodded and said thank you as Kai left to go shower in the bathroom that was in proximity to the living room.

After Izuku turned off the light in the living room he stripped himself down to his t-shirt and boxers and slipped himself under the warm patterned blanket. As he laid there he could hear the distant running of shower water from down the hallway that led to both the bathroom and then further the bedroom.

His mind gave him the image of the older man shirtless with water dripping down his body, fingers running through his raven hair. Izuku could feel the warmth from earlier return to him and he tried his best to force it down.

No. That's a bad thought. You've done enough bad things today. But despite repreminding himself, he kept picturing the other naked, dripping in water looking at him with that same heated stare he gave him when Izuku was on his back.

The sound of running water stopped and Izuku couldn't help but crane his neck. He saw the silhouette of the dark-haired man appear in the hallway with the backlight of the bathroom glowing behind him as he stepped out of the small bathroom. A chiseled body was clothed with just a black towel around his waist, his chest coated in sparse water droplets.

For better or worse Kai also looked down the hallway towards Izuku and their eyes met for a brief moment. Golden eyes held a tempting gaze and Izuku's heart skipped a beat right before Kai turned, going into his room and shutting his door.

_Don't Izuku. Don't._ His heart rate started to beat quickly and he twittled with the blanket that was underneath his fingers._ Leave the man alone. Don't do it._ Slowly Izuku became antsy, itching for the feeling to be close to someone warm. He should stay far, far away Kai. He was clearly a weakness for Izuku.

The closing of Kai's bedroom door echoed in the dark apartment and suddenly the loneliness from the day washed over Izuku. He could feel himself sobering up. He looked at the clock and realized how late it was, and how close he was to going back to school tomorrow. It hadn't even been a week but he was already dreading this year more than any other. Images of Kacc—Bakugou sunk back into his thoughts whenever he tried to close his eyes.

Over and Over again.

_I need to forget this._

Jumping up to his feet Izuku's body started to move on its own. He watched in what felt like a third person experience as he walked down the pitch black hallway, the wooden floor creaking giving him away as he approached the pale white door that lead to Kai. He reached a shaky hand out and twisted the knob, pushing his body into the room.

The room smelled distinctly of strong cologne, nicotine, and soap from the man's early shower. He could feel his pupils blown wide searching for any inclination of light in the dark room. Izuku slowly made his way to what he could make out as a queen sized bed covered in black sheets. He climbed shyly into the bed next to the figure, noting how the mattress sunk like his will to resist Kai as he got under the covers with him.

"Got lonely that quickly?" A deep chuckle echoed in the dark and Izuku could feel Kai's body shift so that pale sharp features we're looking at him once again.

"Please touch me." Izuku breathed out before he could change his mind. He brought a nervous hand to rest upon Kai's bicep and leaned into the man.

"Gladly." Kai wickedly grinned and his lips were on Izuku's again for the third time that night.

Strong arms scooped the smaller boy on top of an even stronger body and sunk backward under the dark covers. Izuku's breath hitched as his legs were maneuvered and spread to straddle Kai's hips. He could feel his bulge graze Kai's and an arm circle around his waist squeezing him closely as Kai slowly rolled his hips upwards.

"A-Ahh…"

"Feel good?" The dark man whispered hotly into Izuku's ear. Warm breath tickled his face and a hand brushed away curls out of his face. The arm around his waist slowly slipped lower to grab onto Izuku's behind and kneaded the flesh underneath his fingertips.

"Y-yes..." Izuku managed to get out in between the forceful grinding into him. Kai started up a rhythm of grinding upwards into Izuku, keeping a controlling grip on the younger man's plump behind, guiding the others hips to move in sync with his. Izuku could feel the heat in his belly spread, causing him to curl his toes at the new sensation. A string of choir moans escaped from his lips, high and low in rhythm with Kai's low groans.

Their bodies entangled in each other as their hips melded together underneath the night sky. Izuku grasped desperately onto Kai, moaning, and wrapping his arms around his neck as the older man pushed their groins together relentlessly. Izuku tried to bite his lip to stop a particularly high pitched moan from rolling off his tongue.

Kai flipped their positioned and Izuku finally opened his dilated eyes to see one of the most beautiful sights he thinks he's ever seen.

In the darkroom, Kai's translucent metallic eyes watched him like he was the most gorgeous thing the older man has ever seen. Small beads of sweat formed on his brow that was furrowed together in concentration as Kai kept his movements going. His chest was built with a six pack that lead sinfully into a v-cut and fuck was Izuku never so turned on.

Kai attached himself to Izuku's pale neck, sucking and licking the delicate skin there right above the collar bone, all the while snaking a hand to grab a hand full of Izuku's behind, grinding down hard on him again. Izuku's eyes rolled back and he curled his toes as the sensation built and built within him edging him over to a peak.

"I think I'm gonna c-cum."

"Good, that's it baby." Kai hissed as he used his free hand to push against the headboard, giving himself more support to mercilessly grind down onto the boy in his clutches. "Cum for me, please . Just like that." Kai growled out hungry, looming closely over Izuku, memorizing all the ways his face twisted in pleasure.

"A-Ah, Ahh!" Izuku's feet pushed against the mattress and his body started to spasm and his orgasm burst within him. He thrusted his hips up against his captor only to met with an equal force and groan as Kai thrust back down on him and bit hard into the junction of his neck, squeezing the boy in his hold.

Small spasms washed over Izuku's body and his vision went white with euphoria, his breath catching in his throat and escaping in a loud moan that waved over the entire room, his body stiffened as he felt himself cum hard in his boxers against Kai's rock solid groin.

When he felt the last of his orgasm leave him all of Izuku's senses sunk back into him, slowly his breathing became more regular. His arms went limp and he removed his death grip from around Kai's shoulder to see small crescent nail marks he made in the man's shoulders without knowing.

"Damn...you're fucking beautiful Izuku."

Blush spread down the curly haired boy's neck and shoulders and him suddenly painfully aware of the hard bulge still pressing firmly against him.

"D-did you need help?"

Kai chuckled against Izuku and the deep rattling against his chest made the greenette feel weirdly safe. A gentle kiss was placed on the stop where Kai had sunk his teeth in. He could feel his pulse beat against the chapped lips of the older man in the silence of the room.

"No, I'll be okay. Honestly, you made today great for me. I think I'm really going to like it here." Kai rolled off of Izuku and helped the boy out of his stained boxers. He got out of bed and came back with kleenex and a new pair of oversized boxers for Izuku.

Izuku cleaned himself off and slipped into the pair of dark grey boxers before returning back into bed with Kai. He blushed when the older man wrapped his arms around him pulling in closer to his strong chest.

Izuku peered up from between their closeness trying to smile at Kai but sleep felt heavy on his eyelids. The last thing he remembers is Kai's calculating gaze upon his body as he drifted off into sleep next to the man who helped him forget, putting such a far distance between him and his unwanted thoughts.

* * *

Welp. Kai got that BDE. ^_^; Our boy Katsuki will get a handle on his feelings sooner or later. Until then Kai is getting a handle on Izuku. Check out the song linked in the chapter at the part where they're in the car, its a good vibe for the chapter and OverDeku in my opinion. Next chapter will be from Katsuki's perspective ;) things will go 0 to 100.

I love reviews :) please leave one if you have any thoughts.

**Chapter 4 preview: **

"About an hour passed by and Katsuki could see through the clear doors of the store that it was night time. The navy blue sky fell over the town, setting a peaceful scene. It was nice to help his friend out with his family's store and set up all the items. With one last check of a box on the list Katsuki was finished counting all the items that he was assigned to. He stood up from his crouched position in the back of the store and peered down the candy aisle to his friend who was currently as the register, closing out.

He bent down once more to grab the empty cardboard box and head towards the front when he heard the chime of the bell in the store go off.

"Hey, I'm sorry we're closed." Kirishima spoke, not looking up counting over his list a second time.

There was an eerie click of the lock on the door and both boys finally set their sights on whoever walked in. But what Katsuki saw was not what he expected.


	3. The Heaviest

Hi All! Here is the next chapter. I am excited to share this one with you all. It is Katsuki's perspective of things.

**Warning**: **Cursing, violence, homophobia.** (All things Bakugou).

Buckle up as it goes from 0 to 100.

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Heaviest **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katsuki Bakugou didn't consider himself a bad guy.

He did everything his parents told him, and he made sure his body and grades were in top shape. He was currently the top student at Aldera High school, set on course to be the valedictorian of his class. He played video games with his closest friend Kirishima every weekend and he dated all the pretty girls that wanted to see what it was like to kiss the school's quarterback in a respectful manner.

However, when his mother cornered him the night before the first day of his senior year, he suddenly felt like a very bad guy.

"You know you could at least be nice to Izuku this year. You guys are graduating and who knows when the next time you'll see him. It's not wise to leave a bridge like that scorched." She warned.

Her words echoed in his head all night. He had full intentions of talking to Deku in a civilized manner, _really, he did. _Then the nerd bumped into him the first day of school, spluttering and blushing. The closeness of the other boy had caught him off guard and the proximity of those freckles to him caused him to lash out...yet again.

"Watch where the fuck you're going loser."

And then Izuku had to call him _Kacchan _.

"And watch your fucking mouth too! What the fuck did I say about calling me that?!"

That blasted nicknamed did things to Katsuki that he unfortunately no longer wanted to confront.

When they were younger, he adored being calling Kacchan by the other boy. He felt as if it was like a crown given to him by the most wonderful person in the world. It was special that someone pure like Izuku could think enough of his destructive grade school self to give him a nickname as soft as Kacchan.

He remembers when he was seven confessing to his mother that he and Izuku were going to get married. He also remembers going to the store and buying one of those golden gumball machine rings for the nerd fully prepared to pop the question on him. It didn't happen though, his seven-year-old self decided the ring he bought didn't match Deku's eyes so it wasn't adequate proposal material.

And when they got older, around the ages of fourteen going on fifteen, suddenly things in his body started to change. Other parts of his body responded to Izuku's pretty, soft voice calling him Kacchan and hugging him tightly. Soon playful wrestling matches put _other _ideas in his head and Katsuki wasn't sure how to deal with the thoughts of wanting to pin the smaller boy face down underneath him.

Then he auditioned for the football team, and Deku had been there cheering him on the whole way...up until he wasn't. Kosei and other players found the closeness of their relationship strange. And by strange, they used the words gay, homosexual, and _abnormal _.

It was his dream to be able to play college football at Yuuei, eventually go pro in the field and move to America. When he was younger, he and Izuku had promised they'd be pro athletes together. But Katsuki soon realized that football and being kinda in love with your childhood best friend didn't mix well together.

He couldn't be abnormal. He just couldn't. He needed to be popular and win over everyone. And unfortunately, he realized that meant putting distance between him and Deku. He figured the distance would be good for both of them. It should allow them to grow independently.

Then came the ruthless bullying from Kosei and the other football players against the freckled teenager and Katsuki could do nothing. All he could do was watch and reluctantly join in some days to keep up his image. Eventually, in a weird way, the bullying became his only way to feel close to the smaller boy, and the only outlet for his emotions towards him. He still kept a watchful eye on Deku through the last few years in high school and observed silently from a safe distance at the track meets. It gave him peace to know the nerd was still focused on his own dreams of getting an Olympic medal.

He figured he'd be okay with things the way they were, it has been smooth sailing up until now. All he had to do to survive senior year without any blimps was keep that dork from calling him Kacchan. That nickname was cursed to awaken those feelings, along with keeping a healthy distance between him and the nerd. Just like every other year.

But...why did everything start off so wrong?

Izuku was acting off, his face wasn't as perky and happy as usual. Then there was someone who kept texting him. Curiosity burned through Katsuki's resolve not to talk to the boy. It was fine that Izuku kept to himself and his two-loser ass friend Tenya and Ochaco, but he had been in homeroom and several class with the damn nerd for years to know that _no one _texted the track runner that much.

Which meant it was someone new.

And that's when that half and half bastard came into the equation.

"I am texting Todoroki!" He remembers Izuku squeaking out, that terrible tempting blush covering his star-like freckles and racing down his neck.

Then he met the bastard the next day and it didn't help anything that he was _actually _fairly good looking. Several girls in the school already falling all over him and talking about how delicate yet handsome his features were. He kept a close eye on the two throughout the day and found himself boiling over in rage at how easily the two got along and he found it unfair for some reason. Even more so how Todoroki stood up for Izuku effortlessly.

But the blonde kept reminding himself that he wasn't gay, really, he wasn't _fucking _gay. That fucker just did weird things to him. Like how he lost complete control in Deku's mother kitchen and pinned the smaller one against the wall, finally getting a taste of the forbidden fruit he always denied himself. But he also remembers hurting Deku. The image of the smaller boy crumbled on the ground holding his burned hand, flinching away from him was one of the worst feelings he had ever encountered. That night had changed things for the blonde, forever.

Weather Katsuki knew it or not.

Then reality sunk back into him when he realized the weight of what happened, and what was at stake. He had to undo what he accidentally let out. No one could know what he and Deku did. _No one. _

"...Because I'm not gonna be labelled as some _faggot_." The words burned his tongue. He didn't feel like that much of a good guy after that.

He never felt that way about any other dude as far as he can recall, and he was around Kirishima all the damn time. It was just Deku! And his fucking blushing and stuttering and looking cute in his oversized hoodie. Like honestly, fuck him for giving him all these damn unwanted feelings. There was too much at stake to be dealing with these_ thoughts_, he wasn't going to lose everything he worked for just to possibly go out on a limb with crybaby Deku.

So he keeps his distance and watches green curls from afar. He decided this year he would take his mother up on her advice and attempt be nicer. Which meant he wouldn't actively participate in bullying Deku and he would just choose to ignore him completely because, deep down, he knew his resolve to stay away from the boy was slipping, and the kiss they shared only broke down Katsuki's guard more.

Which is totally not the reason why he was in homeroom at 8 am sharp every morning after his morning workout, looking for a particularly messy curly head of hair to watch from a distance. But when the perky green haired boy didn't show up this particular Friday Katsuki found himself thrown off kilter.

_Where is the nerd? He's never been late before. _

Red eyes scanned over the crowd of students in his homeroom again with his feet kicked up on the desk next to him biting into an apple, mildly irritated. He spotted the nerd's friends off in a corner holding hands, chatting to themselves but their color scheme felt slightly off without the large mass of green that usually tagged along as a third wheel.

_What the actual fuck…? _

**. . . **

"Hey Baku-bro!" A loud energetic voice called out as Katsuki walked into his advanced calculus class. He peered to his left to see his close friend Kirishima giving him a shit-eating grin and Mina positioned with her head in a book. Readjusting his backpack that was currently slung over his right shoulder, the blonde walked over to their usual corner, passing by a particular half and half bastard and Tenya on his way.

When walking down the aisle towards his desk, Katsuki made sure to bump Todoroki's desk along the way. Heterochromatin eyes glared at him for the action and red orbs just glared right back before taking his seat in the back.

"What's up Kiri? How's everything going since practice?" He looked towards his friend giving him a nod, and then again looking the direction of the dark skin pink haired girl. "Mina."

"Katsuki." Mina deadpanned, not looking up. When Kirishima and her first started dating Mina made it very clear she wasn't going to best buddies with Katsuki. She had met Kirishima through her cousin Mei who was currently the arm candy of Kosei. Despite dating Kirishima, Mina was the head of the science club, and she did not mesh well with the football players. She just loved Kirishima.

"S'going well! I'm super pumped for homecoming come up in two weeks."

"Eh." Katsuki rolled his eyes and started taking out his notebook for class. The background noise of students chattering filled his ears.

"Eh!? Just eh? What the matter with you Katsuki!"

"I'm not stoked about this year's theme, it's stupid. Why can't we do something hardcore? We're doing something super basic! Villains versus heroes? What kind of shit is that?" he exasperated, waving his hands as he talked.

"It's supposed to be a twist on the whole masquerade thing! C'mon. That's _hot_. Think about all the cute girls you'll get to smooch with masks on. It adds mystery!" The red-haired boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Plus, that's like the theme of our city ever since coach Toshinori moved back into town."

The blonde boy huffed, irritated. His friend wasn't wrong but that didn't make it less annoying. He turned his head away to look ahead at the clock. He noted that there was still 5 more minutes before class officially started. He heard Mina and Kirishima continue talking about homecoming and prom and zoned out the conversation.

His thoughts trailed off to Izuku and wondered if the green teen could possibly be sick or did something happen with his mother that would have caused him to be so late. As soon as the football player shook his thoughts off the tracker runner he picked up the conversation Todoroki and Tenya were having nearby.

"Izuku wasn't in homeroom today, hopefully we'll see him at lunch today." Tenya said pensively, tapping his fingers against the pale wooden desk.

"Oh. I saw him earlier." The other teen said off-handedly.

"Oh? Really where? It's unlike him to be late for school."

"Well I saw him from the window of my second class. He got dropped off by a black sports car."

"Ah...he must've overslept, and his mom had to take him to school."

"Yeah didn't seem like too big of a deal." After speaking Todoroki shifted the conversation into something different and the two teens kept chatting idly as if the information they talked about wasn't important. But Katsuki knew better, and irritation prickled at his bones.

Izuku's mother drove a lime green car, and unless she suddenly bought a new car between this morning and two nights ago he highly doubted that it was Izuku's mother who dropped him off. He felt off about the newly solved mystery for some reason because it only begged the question of where was Izuku that he needed to get dropped off by someone?

_It could've just been a uber. _His brain replied for him. Maybe the nerd woke up late, his mother would already be gone for work by now and decided the bus would get him there too late. Nodding to himself, Katsuki liked that explanation. It seemed the most likely. He moved all thoughts of the greenette out of his mind and turned his attention towards the teacher that just walked into the class.

**. . . **

During lunch the blonde wore his letterman jacket. It was a bright crimson red with white sleeves and red strips at the hems. His surname 'Bakugou' was stitched neatly on the back in navy blue trimmed in white with his jersey number '44' directly underneath in the same print. He didn't wear it at any other times besides lunch. The other football players paraded day in and out around the school in theirs, but for appearance sake, Katsuki only wore it at lunch and during practice with the other players. He collected his meal and sat down in his usual spot with Kosei and Kirishima.

When he joined in he saw out the corner of his eye Izuku sitting with his loser friends. His mop of hair was extra messy today and he was wearing that damn green hoodie again. But today it was different, it was zipped all the way up to his chin, covering his neck as if he was cold. _Weird _.

"So, who are you going to bring to homecoming Baku-bro?" Kosei asked. He looked up and saw Kosei sitting with Mei in his lap. The pink haired girl giggled.

"Weren't you just dating Takeyama, Katsuki? What happened with that?" Mei quizzed him with a sarcastic smile on her face. Katsuki bit a tad aggressively into his sandwich. That bitch _knew_ why he wasn't dating Takeyama anymore. The tall, blonde cheerleader in question initially had been a good match, they looked like the perfect pair together and that was enough for Katsuki at the time until he got to college and dated whoever he was actually going to date.

But shortly after he went to bed with Takeyama she suddenly accused Katsuki of not liking her. She claimed his kisses weren't filled with anything and that he treated sex like a chore with her. And well, Katsuki knew she wasn't wrong. He could never find it in him to really give 100% to any of the girls he dated, and he never really knew why. Not that a lot of any of them complained. In fact, the only one to complain _was_ Takeyama. To add to his annoyance, she told the whole cheerleading squad about how much of a terrible boyfriend Katsuki had been. Resulting in his 'prince charming' image being tainted.

"Takeyama can go jump off a roof for all I care." he finally mumbled out, taking another aggressive bite out of his sandwich. "I'll probably just go solo this year. No biggie."

"Wow! Really? That's brave of you."

"I'm the quarterback, I can do whatever I want and if I go to homecoming alone it'll make me seem like the bachelor or some shit. Probably meet someone that way."

Kosei laughed out loud and then took a sip of his water. "That's great thinking Katsuki!" Kosei grinned, looking at Bakugou like he was his idol. The rest of the table joined in making jokes about Katsuki being Japan's new bachelor and how that would roll over.

Normal conversation went on between the group and they resumed their jokes and football talk. Katsuki threw in a couple of insults about the school they were going to compete against for homecoming, marveling at how easy it'll be to have a great start to senior year. During a dip in the conversation the blonde's attention was caught when he heard a particularly loud squeal come from Izuku's table.

By the time he looked over he saw Izuku aggressively pulling his hoodie over his mouth. His fingers were clinched extremely tight trying to protect from the brown hairs girl who was trying to pull the item of clothing down. He was too far away to hear what was being said but from it seemed like the girl was demanding the Izuku take off his hoodie for some reason._ Weird...again. _

"What a bunch of freaks." Tetsutetsu sneered. He ran a strong arm through his silver hair and rolled his eyes. The rest of the table nodded, and a chime of agreements rolled over their table. But Katsuki didn't say anything.

"I got something planned for that little twink later. It's going to be hilarious." a sinister grin broke out over Kosei's face and Mei just gave him a kiss on the cheek as positive affirmation. The action turned Katsuki's stomach for some reason.

"Oh, really what is it?"

"Don't do anything stupid enough to get you suspended. I know you were heated after the locker room yesterday." Kirishima injected. The red-haired boy didn't participate in bullying, he just was there, but he didn't necessarily do anything to stop it. Just constantly reminded everyone not to be dumb and fuck up their season, and as the captain of the team that was kind of his job.

"Ah Kiri, Chill. It's nothing bad. Just enough to remind him what's up and show the new guy that I don't just let shit slide." Kosei declared, proud.

Katsuki thought back to the locker room yesterday after Izuku and the new kid left. The football team had been weirdly silent, shocked by the tall new track runner standing up to Kosei without an inkling of hesitation. He remembers how red with fury Kosei's face had been at being upstaged. But more importantly he remembers how close the half and half teen had been standing next to Izuku, their shoulders lightly brushing. Katsuki remembers feeling his heart churn with jealousy.

The rest of the lunch period went uneventful, nothing worth noting and Katsuki was thankful for the normality in his routine. The bell rang, and he ushered himself to class, saying goodbye to his friends. When he was in the hallway he could peer over most of the students and surprisingly found himself behind a particular green head of hair. There was a light gust of wind from the air conditioners in the hallways and the smell hit Katsuki like a brick wall.

_Is that weed? _He looked around for the source, flaring his nostrils to take in more of the smell and his eyes widened when he realized the smell was coming from Izuku. The smaller one was trying his best to walk quickly and dipped gracefully through the crowd into the men's bathroom. Red eyes glanced at the clock on the wall and then again at the bathroom.

_Don't follow him. Don't. Don't fucking do it. _He tried to reason with himself, battling these stupid emotions that seemed to only have become stronger ever since the kiss with Izuku. He gritted his teeth and his mind flashed back to earlier: Izuku coming late, and round face trying to pull down his hoodie at lunch.

Fuck it.

The large football player maneuvered his way through the sea of moving students rather ungracefully and found himself standing in the empty bathroom. He looked down at the white tiled floors to see a familiar pair of red sneakers shuffling behind the grey metallic stall.

Katsuki leaned back against the sink with his arms crossed patiently waiting for the nerd to come out. He wanted to get answers to the questions his mind was plagued with, so he could go about the rest of his day without having to think about Deku's weird ass behavior. Why couldn't the nerd just act like a normal fucking nerd? He had to be drenched in weed, smelling like someone smoked him out all night.

The thought that the idiot would do something like that made Katsuki's teeth grind against each other. Deku was smarter than that. He _knew _he was. He also knew damn well that the green haired boy had a meet coming up within a month.

When the dark-haired boy emerged, he had his head pointed down trying to tuck in a clearly, oversized black t-shirt that had 'Tokyo University' in bold white letters on the front into his dark blue jeans. For some reason that sight sent Katsuki over the edge.

"You have less than five seconds Deku to tell me why the _hell_ do you reek of weed."

A small squeal escaped Izuku's lips as he clutched the black material in his hand in surprise. Doe like emerald eyes stared up at Katsuki like he didn't expect him to be here. Katsuki looked at the shirt in confusion before trailing his eyes up to Izuku's baby face. But what he saw next made him see red.

There was a hickey basically the size of his goddamn fist planted directly on the nape of Izuku's pale neck.

Quickly, a click of the bathroom door came right before a new figure appeared the bathroom.

"Izuku, I brought my spare hood...ie?" the deep voice trailed off when dual colored eyes clashed with furious red ones. Katsuki whipped his head back towards Izuku who was now covering his neck in shock with his hand.

His mind put two and two together and he no longer wanted to be there in the tiny, suffocating room.

"Wait, Kacchan—"

"You know what? Fuck this." He hissed out, staring Izuku directly in the eye. His face snarled at the sight of tears starting to form in green eyes.

The blonde stormed past Todoroki with an extra shove against the teen's chest and basically stomped his way to class.

_What the actual fuck? He kisses me back and tries to confess to me and in less than twenty four fucking hours he's making out with the new kid? How the hell did they move so goddamn fast? Izuku has never even dated anyone! Fuck fuck fuck! Why is he in my head? _

Katsuki tried to squeeze his eyes closed and take a deep breath but the only thing he saw was emerald eyes, curly hair and cute freckles. He stopped outside of his English class for a breath before walking in. _Just don't look at him when he comes in. Ignore him and his goddamn new boyfriend. _

When he arrived in class there was an unusual loud bustle of snickering among the students. Trying to calm himself down Katsuki just looked directly ahead at his seat and out of frustration threw his backpack down to the ground, taking his place in his usual spot. When he looked up at the board his heart stopped for the second time that day.

**"MIDORIYA LET TODOROKI FUCK HIM IN THE ASS"** was written across the chalkboard in big, sloppy letters. Along with the message, taped underneath was a printed-out picture of Izuku with a giant penis drawn directly over his face. Lines shot from the tip looking like cum spraying him in the face and in red sharpie the word _Slutzuku _was written. He gaped at the ugly display on the board and his mind wandered back to what Kosei said during lunch.

_"It's going to be hilarious" _

His blood boiled.

Everyone in the room assumed that the only people hurt by the message was the two boys mentioned in the nasty note but no one else in the room could have guessed a certain blonde football player was just as affected.

When the classroom got suddenly quiet Katsuki could take a good guess why. He looked at the entrance and saw the pair of teens in question looking at the chalkboard in horror. Todoroki whipped his head at Katsuki, anger filling his eyes. Izuku on the other hand looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

The meek boy just started his way over to his seat with his head positioned all the way down. He was wearing a blue hoodie that was clearly too big for him, once again zipped up all the way past the neck. When Izuku sat down next to him, the track runner no longer smelled like weed, but instead he smelled like Todoroki's cologne and musk.

The students started back with their snickering. He tried to drown them out, but found himself tapping his foot repeatedly in an aggravated manner and crossing his arms. Everything was so loud. But despite all of that, through all of the loud chatter, he could hear a distinct, small sad sniff come from the boy next to him.

Katsuki snapped.

He stood up with a quickness that pushed back his chair with a large force. The blonde stormed up to the chalkboard. Dead silence rang out throughout the room in shock as he picked up the eraser and aggressively removed the words off the board.

His body felt like it moved on autopilot as he snatched the photo down off the board. He turned around, looking at several extras dead in their eyes in a feral manner and ripped the photo up into pieces before throwing it into the trash.

He breathed in deep to gain control over his heaving chest, trying his best to _not _look like a raging maniac but fuck it was so hard. Especially after what he just saw in the bathroom and now coming into class just to have it rubbed in his face even more.

The angry teen took his seat without a word, and no one said another thing about what just happened.

**. . . **

"ONE AND TWO AND ONE AND TWO" The football coach Ryo Inui yelled out, his voice loud and crisp. Coach Inui was known as the "Hound Dog" because of how unbelievably large he was. His voice and sternness literally preceded both him _and _his reputation. But he produced excellent football players, so everyone in the school accepted his extreme measures.

Beads of sweat roll down Katsuki's face as he focused on his feet that were currently shuffling in and out of an obstacle course of large, black tires. He had on his practice jersey on and the sleeves were rolled all the way up and tucked, making the piece of clothing look like a tank top, showing off his arm muscles. He breathed in and out focusing on the quick movements, his mind in a euphoric blank.

"Alright that's enough! Pair up and get your padding gear on. We're going to practice tossing and tackling." As soon as Katsuki steadied himself on the ground, the thump of a large hand came upon his shoulder. He turned to see his ginger friend, Kosei.

It took everything Katsuki had not to rip the motherfucker's arm clean off his body.

"Aye bro let's pair up!" Kosei suggested lifting to show off the football that was in his hand with a smile. Usually he always either paired up with Kosei or Kirishima but when Katsuki looked for his way out he saw that Kirishima has already partnered up. He let out an internal sigh.

"Alright, let's go." Katsuki said, trying to mask his clear irritation at the other one.

The two geared up and practiced their tosses and eventually transitioned into tackle tosses. Kosei would throw the ball, Katsuki would run after it and then the other would tackle him with the usual force that Katsuki was used to.

When it came time to switch to the blonde felt his anger that was pushed down suddenly surge to the forefront. His mind was flooded with the images of what he saw in English class and the large hickey that decorated Izuku's pretty neck.

_Slutzuku _.

He threw the ball with all his strength straight at the other football player's head and Kosei dodged it at the very last second.

The other player looked in bewilderment to where the ball landed halfway across the field and then looked back at Katsuki through his helmet with a confused face. A loud whistle rang out and Katsuki reluctantly turned his attention to the coach.

"Bakugou! Watch how you're aiming that! I prefer not to have any injuries this year. Do you understand me?" Coach Inui yelled out from across the field, giving the blonde player a stern look.

Bakugou squinted and gave his superior a two fingered salute. "Sorry 'bout that coach. The sun got in my eye." He easily lied. The only thing he could picture was knocking Kosei's head clean off with the football, even though he knew that wasn't technically possible. He prayed sarcastically that the gods of physics bent this one rule for him.

When they re-situated themselves with another football Katsuki did a normal toss for Kosei and the proceeded to chase him, per the tackle portion of the exercise.

The ginger boy watched skillfully where the ball was doing to land, keeping his head up and arms out for the ball but he was stopped short when a large body tackled him to the ground, knocking him off balance. The two boys tumbled to the ground with a loud thud and the force of their bodies kicked up green turf.

"What the hell Katsuki!" Kosei yelled out pushing the other off of him aggressively. He ripped off his helmet to stare up at the quarter who was standing up and dusting himself off. "That was unnecessarily hard!"

"C'mon man, it was just a normal tackle." The blonde gritted out, crossing his arms. Katsuki knew he hit the other harder than he actually _needed _to. But he wasn't going to admit that.

"The fuck it was! What's your problem? That could've been my arm!"

"Whatever just get up. I'm not about to get reamed by coach because your ass can't take a tackle."

The ginger boy just glared at the other, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Katsuki groaned inwardly and reached a hand out to help the other up. He pulled Kosei up to his feet and the other muttered a small thanks. They walked off the moment and began their routine again like usual, this time with Katsuki keeping his anger in check.

**. . .**

At the end of practice Katsuki was beat. He worked off all his extra steam in all the drills coach Inui had them preform, and he felt significantly better. His mind felt clear and he was going over in his head what homework he needed to do when he got home. But first he was focused on changing and showering, leading his feet to walk ahead of the group to the locker room and strip off his shirt before he even walked into the facilities.

Katsuki hopped quickly into the showers, washing away the day and quickly came back out into the common area of the changing room. The football players were talking amongst themselves about normal things like girls, homecoming, and future games. Putting on his clothes and his post-workout red hoodie, the blonde felt refreshed.

He took a quick peek over his shoulder while packing up his gym bag and backpack to see Kosei looking intensely concentrated at something another football player was saying. When Katsuki finally recognized who the other was, he noted that they shared English together. Something in his stomach sank. Slowly the ginger boy locked eyes with Katsuki before walking over.

"Yo, Katsuki. I heard you took down the little message I put up in class earlier." Kosei accused him. His voice rang out in the room and all eyes turned to the two boys. His peace was broken yet again and Katsuki gritted his teeth at Kosei.

"Yeah I did, because it was fucking stupid." The blonde spat right back.

"Stupid or are you trying to defend that little punk's feelings?" Kosei sneered, getting closer into Katsuki's face as a challenge.

"I could give less than two shits about his feelings. Kiri clearly said not to do anything fucking reckless that would jeopardize our season and fuck up any scholarships we have coming, or did you forget that?" Katsuki quickly covered his tracks. Frankly, he took down the display to spare his _own _feelings.

The other members on the teams glanced wearily at each other as the two hot head boys fueled deeper into their argument.

"I haven't forgotten shit. No one would've known unless someone snitched." Kosei pushed a finger into the quarterback's chest and the need to ram the ginger in the lockers and beat his ass boiled over in Katsuki.

"Don't fucking start with me 'cause you're not gonna like where it ends." The blonde growled lowly.

"Oh really?" Kosei hissed getting closer into Katsuki's face. Their eyes met with electricity. "I dare you to try me."

"Bakugou is right. That would have been all of our asses, _Tsuburaba _." A strong voice interjected. Looking to his left, Katsuki found Kirishima approaching with his chest puffed out and arms crossed. His eyes held a sternness as he looked down at Kosei, spitting out his surname like it was grime. "I heard about that little stunt during practice today and that shit went way too far."

"Oh please, you two are just over reacting!" Kosei denounced looking between the two other teenagers as if they were crazy.

"It's not overreacting, what if Aizawa walked in and saw that huh? Aizawa knows that this teams targets Midoriya and they would've traced it back to us. All he had to do was simply threaten the other students into telling them who they saw set it up!" Kirishima's face started to twist with anger. He moved his body in between Katsuki and Kosei, backing the ginger boy up.

"And when the fuck did you start caring Kirishima?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm captain of THIS damn team!" His voice boomed and everyone in the locker room got quiet. Red eyes scanned the crowd calculating as he pointed to the ground in a authoritative manner. "And what I say _goes _, Kosei. What you did took it too far and I'll be damned it I let you ruin this for everyone all because you can't grow up."

Katsuki was taken back by Kirishima's loud outburst, but all the same thankful for it. The blonde quarterback watched as Kosei's upper lip twitched in distaste as he glanced between the two larger boys threatening him. After what felt like a lifetime he finally stepped back off of Kirishima and put his hands up.

"Alright. Whatever you say _captain _." Kosei glared at Kirishima and turned to leave, but not before shooting Katsuki a dirty, knowing look as if he wasn't fooled.

Kirishima let out a loud breath and the rest of the team quickly proceeded to trying their best to get the fuck out of there. The firetruck red head turned his attention to Katsuki.

"Let's go. Wanna come help me run inventory at the store?"

"Uh, yeah sure, that's no problem."

**. . . **

The two best friends walked side by side trying their best to talk about anything other than what just occurred in the locker room. Katsuki glanced out the side of his eye at Kirishima and couldn't help but marvel at how easily the other boy was laughing and talking about other subjects.

"Hey Kiri," The blonde started. He grabbed the other's attention as he stopped mid-sentence saying whatever he was rambling about. "Thanks for having my back in there against Kosei." he mumbled. He hated showing weakness, but he felt like a thank you was in order.

"Ah, it's no problem. I mainly did that because you were right about the prank being stupid." Kirishima huffed and threw his hands behind his head as they continued walked. "Poor Izuku though. He seems like he's having a rough start to the year."

"Yeah about that, also slightly off topic but on topic," The blonde started. "Did you notice that...he smelled like weed today?"

"Oh yeah definitely!" The football captain nodded his head. "I have the period before lunch with him and he was smelling dank. So weird right? Maybe he needed something to take off the edge from Kosei's tormenting."

Katsuki said nothing, getting himself lost in deep thought. _Is Kosei getting too much for him…? _An image of him pushing the Izuku against the wall flashed in his mind, his brain let him relive the breathy moans that escaped from Izuku. Then another image appeared, this time one of him pushing Izuku into the stove relentless and hearing the boy's small whine. _Or maybe I'm getting too much for him. _

Kirishima glanced at him, worried at his friend's silence. "But I'm sure he'll be fine. A little loud never hurt anyone y'know? I personally won't touch it because they test us like fucking lab rats but track runners are little different I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Katsuki mumbled, his own guilt eating away in his stomach. Silence drew out between them. The birds of the evening chipped, and the wind blew through the trees.

"Hey, is everything okay between you two?" Kirishima spoke lowly.

"What? Why would you ask that? I have nothing to do with that nerd." The blonde boy snapped, feeling defensive.

"I know you don't, but I also know you told me you gotta see him every now and then since y'all's moms are good friends. I just want to double check since you have never actively gone against Kosei. Plus, you kept glancing at Izuku all day during lunch."

At that Katsuki went quiet and watched his white sneakers walk steadily against the concrete. He reasoned with himself that Kirishima was his best friend and wouldn't judge him for what he was about to say. He took a giant gulp of air and steadied his voice. "I think I might have fucked up."

"What do you mean?"

Katsuki trailed his eyes upwards towards his friend and he could feel a lump of hesitation start to form in this throat.

"I kissed him." Kirishima breath audibly hitched in surprise. "And then I pushed into him a stove." and then Kirishima groaned.

"Baku-bro you are literally the _worst _motherfucker when it comes to feelings." Kirishima scolded and hit him upside the head not so gently.

"Owch! Hey!" The quarterback brought his hands up to nurse the abused area but when he refocused he found that Kirishima was laughing out loud to himself. "You're not...disgusted?"

"With the kiss? No. With you pushing poor little dude into a stove? Yeah, kinda." Katsuki winced. "I could always kinda tell since freshman year that you two have been kinda drawn to be that way together." His friend spoke thoughtfully looking straight ahead. "Sucks that people like Kosei and majority of the school make it hard."

Katsuki said nothing, recounting the ugly way he talked to Izuku the past few days.

"Plus you're not that slick creepin' on all the track meets, ehh?" Kirishima taunted, poking his friend's shoulder and wiggling his red eyebrows suggestively.

Blush ran up from the blonde's neck all the way up to his ears. "I-I do not! Shut up shitty hair!" He yelled and walked faster. His friend only laughed more and called for him to wait up.

**. . . **

The pair finally arrived at Kirishima's family grocery store called the "Oishī Tabemono". The letters were neatly placed over the entrance and there was a cute little icon of a chibi tomato throwing up a peace sign. The two walked in the doors and waved hello at Kirishima's mother.

"Well, hello boys! I hope you are here to help me move the new shipments around!" She beamed at the two. "I could use the help of some strong muscle!"

The two boys laughed and Katsuki smiled back at her, "Yes of course ma'am." he walked up to her and she handed him and her son two long lists with an assortment of items on them. "I'll be in the back, so be good boys and put everything away and make sure we have the right number of things okay?"

They both nodded, and she started to turn on her feet before stopping and looking at her son. "Actually, Eijiro." She motioned him over in a serious manner, and Kirishima carefully approached. "Your father left...a package in the back."

"Eh? A package?" Kirishima cocked his head to the side.

"Don't open it and don't let anyone take it. He said it's for someone special. They'll be stopping in tomorrow." She whispered. Her eyes went from playful to very serious in a manner of seconds and Kirishima could do nothing but nod in agreement. "Okay perfect! See you at home!" She switched back instantly, grabbing her leather purse and leaving.

Katsuki raised an eyebrow at the weird behavior.

"What was that all about?"

"Man, I dunno. They've been acting weird ever since the 'robbery' earlier this week."

"I mean, rightfully so yeah?" Katsuki thought back to the day it happened. He remembers his friend being distorted at school and having to leave early to go help his parents at home. But he found it weird that no one in the family actually filled out a police report.

Kirishima let out a huff and started going through the boxes, putting items on the shelf. "I just don't feel right man, y'know? As soon as I heard the dink of the door, my dad shoved me into the supply closet and I didn't even get to see what was happening. I just heard voices arguing." Katsuki glanced wearily at his friend.

"When he came back for me he looked so pale. Then when we got home him and my mom's started arguin' over somethin' and my dad just left the house, and my mom? She just...spent the rest of the day crying." There was a moment of silence before Kirishima's mood shifted completely, visibly irritated.

"Now I gotta watch this weird package for them today that they're giving tomorrow to someone. Y'know they took me off the schedule to work tomorrow as well? It just seems shady. Something's not right."

Katsuki shook his head, agreeing with his friend. "Yeah that's...awful. I'm sorry dude. Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Meh." The redhead shrugged. "I'll be okay. I'm just worried for other things." and with that he turned around and continued to load things onto the shelf.

About an hour passed by and Katsuki could see through the clear doors of the store that it was night time. The navy-blue sky fell over the town, setting a peaceful scene. It was nice to help his friend out with his family's store and set up all the items. With one last check of a box on the list Katsuki was finished counting all the items that he was assigned to. He stood up from his crouched position in the back of the store and peered down the candy aisle to his friend who was currently as the register, closing out.

He bent down once more to grab the empty cardboard box and head towards the front when he heard the chime of the bell in the store go off.

"Hey, I'm sorry we're closed." Kirishima spoke, not looking up counting over his list a second time.

There was an eerie click of the lock on the door and both boys finally set their sights on whoever walked in. But what Katsuki saw was not what he expected.

In the doorway stood three figures, dressed in all black from head to toe wielding guns. One was a woman, dressed in an all-black nurse's costumes with a red cross symbol cross her chest. Her face was entirely covered in a gas mask with her blonde hair pulled back into two high buns. She held with both of her arms a shotgun, her finger on the trigger. The guy next to her had silver hair, and a black hoodie on. His face was also covered, but a creepy white hand, making Katsuki wonder how he could see.

And lastly, standing in the front of the two, was man dressed in an all-black business-like uniform with a white tie. He juxtapositioned this attire with a black bomber jacket trimmed in sleek black fur. Covering his face was a black spray-painted crow like plague mask, screws and red metal lining adding a design to the beak.

Katsuki's skin crawled as he could see sharp golden eyes staring directly at him through the tinted round lens of the crow's mask and he watched nervously as the man flexed his hands in his black leather gloves around the handgun he was carrying. ..._ Shit. _

Slowly the crow turned his head, and raised a gun aimed at Kirishima.

"The boss has sent us to collect the first payment of your debt." A deep, distorted threatening voice spoke. The crow moved closer to the counter and Kirishima raised his hands slowly.

"I-I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!" Kirishima tried to reason. The crow man just clicked his tongue and cocked his gun, pointing it closer to the teen's head.

"The package. There should be a fucking package." The deep voice raised at Kirishima. Suddenly everything in Katsuki and Kirishima's head clicked.

"But my mom said you'd come by tomorrow for it."

"Boss figured why not get an early advancement? Now, go get the package before I lose my patience." The crow fully pressed the gun to Kirishima's forehead and the boy could do nothing else but walk to the back with the man, leaving Katsuki alone with the nurse and the creepy hand.

"Oh, ho, ho! This is so much fun!" The nurse squealed out turning her attention to the silver haired man. "I haven't done this in _so _long."

"Shut up, will you? Keep your eyes ahead on that punk up there." The man spoke through his mask. Katsuki took the first step and dropped the box he was holding and raised his hands. "Ah, what a good boy." Both of them started laughing, their chuckles sounding distorted through the masks.

When Kirishima came back he had his hands up in front of him and there was a shiny, black gun pressed to the base of his skull as the large man steered him back in the direction of the counter. The crow put down his gun and tossed the large brown package towards the guy in the hand mask, who caught it with ease.

Calculating golden eyes looked over both Katsuki and Kirishima before finally fully settling on the cash register. "Empty everything in there out in a bag and give it to me." He motioned to the register with his gun.

"W-Wait I wasn't told tha—"

A strong arm reached back and swung forward, thwacking Kirishima in his face with the gun. A sickening crack and a yelp from Kirishima could be heard as the boy fell to the ground.

"Kiri!" Instinctively Katsuki moved forward to help his friend but was stopped short when he found himself face to face staring down a dark barrel of a shotgun.

"Nu-uh! Not as fast there, chickadee." The woman in the gas mask mocked. Katsuki gritted his teeth together, feeling powerless to the situation. He slowly raised his hands again, not breaking eye contact with the woman in front of him.

He could hear his friend groan from behind the counter and the crow just flexed his pistol hand before taking out a black bag from underneath his coat. He crouched down slowly to the level of the body he just assaulted, and neatly placed his gun to the boy's temple.

"I'm not going to repeat myself kid. When you stand up, you're going to put all the money you got in this bag and just for speaking back to me you're gonna also give me the cash in your wallet and your friend's." The deep voice hissed out, adding more pressure to the heavy piece of metal entangled in red locks. "Are we clear?"

"C-Clear." Kirishima whispered. He stood up slowly and did what he was told. Reluctantly the teen opened up the register and emptied out the earnings from the past week into the black silk bag.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood today! I wonder why?" The silver haired man laughed, he scratched at his exposed skin in an obsessive manner. "Usually you just shoot anyone who talks back to you."

Katsuki's stomach turned upside down._ These people are crazy. _

"Lemme take a guess, did someone get lucky with a certain underaged bunny?" The blonde woman joined in, still keeping her gun pointed at Katsuki. "Overhaul you slut, you've always moved so quickly." she chuckled in a teasing manner.

The crow man, whose nickname was Overhaul, Katsuki presumed, laughed. _Actually,_ laughed as he kept his gun on Kirishima's temple. "More or less. Turns out kid's a virgin. So, I'm gonna need to break 'em in slowly."

"Ooooh, this is new for you." The woman gave a fake-surprised gasp. "I thought you didn't bother with virgins?"

"This one is different." The man finished, seeming oddly contemplative. He turned his attention back to Kirishima who just finished putting all the cash in the black bag and stopped. "Your wallet too kid. Are you deaf?" He turned his gun to the side and Kirishima quickly reached in his pockets and brought out his brown leather wallet with shaky hands. He gave Overhaul all he had, and the man snatched the money from him to put it in the bag.

Golden eyes next turned to Katsuki and stared while approaching. When the crow like man finally got directly next to him, the blonde-haired boy made a note that the man was at least two inches taller than him and much more filled out. This close, he could see the undertone of reddish brown in the man's dark hair.

Without being told, Katsuki locked eyes with his assailant and reached down in his hoodie to pull out his black wallet giving all his money to the man. Defiance still burned in his eyes.

"You know we're just going to call the cops after this." Katsuki said, directly speaking to Overhaul.

All at once, all three of the robbers started laughing but stopped once the tall man lifted his hand and cleared his throat.

"You're not gonna wanna do that, kid." Overhaul leaned in closely to Katsuki, staring down at him like he was a stain. "You see, your friend's precious mom and dad made a deal with the Yakuza a very long time ago. We've just been put in position to make sure they pay their debts on time." Even though Katsuki couldn't see the man's face, he knew based on those golden eyes behind the glass in the mask, that the man was smirking like a maniac.

"Now. If you call the cops, or even tell anyone," The man used his thumb to glock his pistol to emphasize his point. "I'm afraid everyone involved, including _you _, is going to find themselves dead." The man finished with a crisp, clear tone. Katsuki felt his palm grow sweaty. He could tell very easily that the man wasn't joking.

The trio collected themselves and made their way out of the store with the package and all the money in the store, giving one last threat to the pair of teenagers. Golden eyes paused on Katsuki's red defiant ones a pulse longer than the others. And with that they walked out into the night, taking all of Katsuki's peace with them.

A loud sob raked over Kirishima's body and Katsuki watched as his friend sank to the ground. Suddenly the full, heavy weight of the situation came down heavy on him:

Kirishima's parents were involved with the fucking Yakuza.

**. . . **

He walked Kirishima home in silence, watching as the black eye on his best friend began to slowly form as time passed on. He said his goodbyes and found himself walking back home, paranoid that the creepy trio from earlier could be following him. Taking note of where he lives.

When he came home he absent-mindedly said hello to his mother who was busy cleaning the house with his dad. The couple danced happily to music in the living room, completely unaware of their son's inner turmoil. Katsuki dragged himself upstairs and threw his backpack on his bed exhausted. As he stood there in his room he looked around and he couldn't shake the image of staring down a gun in his head.

His life was threatened today and for some reason, the blonde realized that there were only three thoughts running through his head as he watched the trio rob and assault his friend. One was how fucking helpless he felt that he could do nothing to stop them, and the second was that he wasn't ready to die. He had heard the silver man say Overhaul was in a good mood tonight and that he would've normally just shot them.

The deafening crack of the gun hitting Kirishima's face echoed in his head.

If that is what a good mood looked like he'd hate to see what the man looked like in a bad mood. And what's worse is that it looks like Kirishima will be seeing way more of the trio, or at least until his parents can repay the family's debt. So, there was a high chance of actually catching the man in a bad mood.

The blonde athlete finally sat down in his desk chair in front of his desktop computer and sighed.

The third thought that was on his brain was how he wished he could talk to Izuku before dying. Katsuki placed his face in his hands and leaned against his desk and let out a loud muffled scream.

Why was everything suddenly so complicated?

Collecting himself Katsuki opened up his computer and typed in the keywords 'Overhaul' and 'Yakuza' into his default search engine and the articles he found were terrifying.

**"Police suspect that Yakuza kill over 250 people in Tokyo in a span of four years suddenly."**

**"New member to the Yakuza? Young man named 'overhaul' terrorizes Tokyo." **

**"Overhaul: Mysterious thug in the Yakuza works with free will."**

Katsuki suddenly found his hands lightly trembling as he clicked and fell down a rabbit hole of who the people he encountered today actually were. And it was _horrifying _.

Grainy pictures from crime scenes showed that Overhaul was not top management in the Yakuza, but the man was definitely their one of their top assailants along with his two lackies that followed him everywhere. The man was the designated hit man for the top and largest Yakuza branch, the Yamaguchi-Gumi. He followed around a man with sleek white hair loyally, either wearing a full plague mask or covering his mouth and nose with a thin black disease cover.

Overhaul kept a clean trail wherever he went, showing that he was smart. There were currently zero witnesses to testify against the Yakuza or file charges. The handful who reportedly said they were going to either came up missing or their bodies were found dead with a black facemask that contained a red 'X' painted over the mouth.

Deciding that was enough for tonight, Katsuki shut down his computer and tried his best to resume his normal routine. But frankly, found it hard. He tried his best to shower and wash his hair, but his arms felt like giant useless rocks attached to his body. By the time he got in bed his mind was swirling. He figured some mindless social media time would change that.

He scrolled endlessly down his phone until he got bored of the disgusting fake photos that littered his timeline from the people on the cheerleading squad and football team. It all seemed so trivial now. A pale finger clicked over in his phone contacts and scrolled down until he ran into the letter "D".

There was Izuku's number, saved as Deku.

His finger hovered over the name thoughtfully before clicking on it, opening a new thread. The blonde thought about the last time he talked directly to Izuku through text and he couldn't even recall. He thought about all the things he wanted to say to the smaller boy but found himself stuck between his strong need to keep up appearance and his want not to give a fuck because who knows what'll happen now? Taking a deep breath Katsuki slowly typed out a simple text.

**[You]: I'm sorry. **

He turned the phone face down and shifted to his side. All the weight from the day's events unleashed their heaviness onto him and Katsuki found himself letting out a single tear. A small buzz hit against his back. He turned to his cell phone, picking up the small device to see the preview of a newly received message.

**[Deku]: It's okay.**

* * *

Welp. Takes the Yakuza moving into town for Katsuki to get his shit together. Nothing like a little life or death experience to kick start those suppressed emotions. Kai and Katsuki interaction will only get more and more interesting from here.

Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Next chapter Preview (Back to Izuku's Perspective):**

"Ready?" Kai's deep voice radiated through Izuku, mixing in with the vibrations of the music. He raised a hand out for Izuku. Green eyes nervously glanced at the pitch black stairway before looking back to Kai who held the patience of a saint. A meek, small hand grabbed onto the larger one and they descended slowly down the pathway, engulfed into the shadows.


	4. The Haziest

Hi All! _DOUBLE_ update in the week because I'm gonna be super busy for comic con this weekend a long with doing grad projects :) I'm 75% done with writing this story on my own cpu. It'll end up being around 12 chapters. I am just proof reading and wrapping it up now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and liked the story so far! I love reviews and comments. They keep me going in this writing hobby I'm trying to develop. But, okay on with the show!

**Chapter warnings:**  
-Slut shaming  
-BakuDeku fluff and relationship build up  
-Angst  
-Panic Attacks  
-Kai x Izuku scene at end  
-Recreational use of drugs (X)  
-Un-beta'd

* * *

**Chapter Four - The ****Haziest**

.

.

.

Izuku ran.

He ran when he was upset. He ran when he was happy, and he ran whenever he needed to clear his mind. He ran in the morning and he ran every day after school with his team. Izuku was a runner.

He was so good at running in fact, that he was even skilled in out running his problems, metaphorically. He got an easy runner's high every time he stepped out into the dewy morning air. He loved the feeling of his heart beating at high rates. He loved the blurry vision that came along with running at high speeds and he loved the feeling of haziness track season always gave him. It made it easy for him to think past the present and into the future.

Which brings him to now, Saturday morning after finishing his first full week of school. He had beat the sunrise on this particular day and wore a plain grey zip up hoodie and small black shorts. His red sneakers blurred into the background and his headphones bounced gently up and down. His body movements slowly fell into beat with the upbeat song he was listening to.

Why was he running today? Well, to put it plainly, Friday had been a whirlwind and Izuku doesn't know what to exactly make of it.

Firstly, Izuku remembers waking up the night after his date with Kai in a daze. His body felt strangely light and he felt safe within the strong arms encircling his body. The dark hair haired man had made him feel wanted. When Kai woke up fully, he reached a strong arm down in between Izuku's muscular thighs and a sultry voice asked the track runner if he wanted to experience another orgasm.

Like the adrenaline addict he was, of course Izuku said yes. The next thing he knew a large hand circled around to grab his throat and the other was rubbing him off through his boxers. The most shocking part was that Izuku didn't mind the light pressure on his airway...which worried him.

After they were finished, Kai gently kissed him on his forehead and then asked if he could take a picture of Izuku against the plain white wall of his apartment. When the greenette asked 'what for?' the man just smiled and said, 'it's a surprise'.

Secondly, when he got school late didn't think much about the aroma his hoodie would have required from being hot boxed in a car with Kai for an hour. He had effectively gone nose blind to smell until he was sitting in his third class of the day and realized other students were looking at him weird. With a heavy sniff of his hoodie horror struck through him. He smelled _exactly_like marijuana.

He remembers excusing himself early from class and running down to the locker rooms to see if he had left his spare hoodie, or shirt or something. But he hit himself in the head remembering he had did laundry at home before going out with Kai. Izuku had no spare clothes. When he walked past the mirror, his eyes widened in shock. There was a giant bruise and bite mark forming on his skin where Kai had relentlessly attacked his neck. He zipped his hoodie all the way up.

Because of this, lunch was a headache for the poor boy. His friends pressed him about what was going on with his smell, and why did Tenya have to lie for him. _Apparently _Izuku's mother called his house asking if he needed her to bring any spare clothes for him spending the night since they were up late 'studying'. (He would have to thank Tenya later for just going along with it). All of his friends wanted him to discard the sweater immediately and fess up. But again, Izuku was a good runner; he dodged their inquiries with ease. And his savior, Todoroki, offered Izuku his spare hoodie in the meantime.

Lastly, everything with Bakugou was now changed. Changed how? He couldn't explain even if he tried. He remembers being surprised when Bakugou caught him in the bathroom, demanding for the shy guy to explain his odor, but more importantly he remembers how down right _furious_those red eyes had looked when they caught sight of the bruise on his neck.

Bakugou almost looked hurt.

He walked to English with the dual colored boy in shame. Izuku tried his best to explain but the stoic teen told him he didn't have to offer an explanation. Now Todoroki knew his secret that Izuku was definitely hooking up to someone last night, and he could see the other felt suspicious of what exactly was the relationship between him and Bakugou. Izuku thought he had reached a new low. But the universe corrected him when he walked into class.

There, on the board, in all its glory was the worse prank or rumor anyone has ever said about him. To make matters worse, Todoroki's reputation was now ruined just because he had defended Izuku. The greenette had gotten use to being called names like faggot and fairy. It was a normality at this point. But never in all his three years in school had his tormentors overstepped to saying that he's sleeping around, and then calling him _Slutzuku__._

His mind wandered back to the bathroom and how accusing Bakugou's eyes had looked. Izuku could feel his heart being ripped apart at the thought that Baku—No, _Kacchan_thought he was a slut. And frankly, he felt like one. He had basically let some guy he just met this week grind on him, twice, until he was a moaning mess _directly_after making out with Bakugou.

He couldn't hold in the sob that escaped out from his lips and the tears that poured down his face.

Then, out of nowhere, Bakugou had stood up with such a force. The angry teen took down the hurtful message, looking like he was going to murder anyone who spoke against him. That shocked Izuku to his core. Why would the blonde do such a thing? That could only mean he didn't agree with it...right?

From then on, things just got more confusing.

When it came time for practice, the entire cross-country team effectively started treating both Izuku and Todoroki like they had a disease. No one wanted to pair up with them, but luckily the two had each other. Izuku assumed talk spread fast, and a rumor like Izuku was already banging with the new kid was definitely one people were gonna talk about.

He heard the whispers in the locker room, the giggles and the laughs of _Slutzuku_: the school's gay boy that puts out easy. Feeling himself get overwhelmed with humiliation and guilt Izuku tried to focus his mind on something better, something happy. Like how Kai made him feel last night. Granted, he was high, but Izuku loved that type of feeling. He thought he could only get it from running, but here was Kai introducing a whole new route of bliss for him.

He reasoned to himself that his meet wasn't for another three weeks, and he trusted Kai when he said that he could be clean by the time. He just needed to forget again. So, he texted Kai, asking if the older man could hang out, but as the day turned to night, he got no reply from him.

While lying in bed alone Friday night, Izuku felt so stupid. Of course someone like Kai wasn't looking to mess around with someone like Izuku. He was so inexperienced in comparison. The tears welled up in his eyes and started to blur his vision. But a simple_buzz_from his phone made Izuku perk up. He reached quickly for the phone, desperate for the affirmation that Kai wasn't ignoring him but what he saw made his breath catch.

**[Kacchan]: I'm sorry. **

Izuku felt his brain go blank as he stared at the name on the screen: _Kacchan_. He can't recall the last time he actually texted Bakugou, but the track runner does remember when they first got their cells phones and they put each other's names in as Deku and Kacchan. Even after everything Izuku never bothered to delete or change the contact.

What was the other boy sorry for? Cussing him out? Bullying him? Pushing him into a stove? Kissing him? There was just so much and Izuku felt his head start to hurt as he searched for an answer for what exactly was the quarterback actually sorry for. But then the image of Bakugou, standing up in class today ripping up the paper that had the ugly word 'Sluzuku' written on it flashed in his mind and something inside of him softened, and for some reason he felt like he understood.

**[You]: It's okay.**

* * *

The weekend passed anxiously for the green haired teenager. He hadn't heard anything from Kai. It was complete radio silence and the thought that Kai just got what he wanted and left hurt him. Or even worse: he just lost interest.

Izuku spent pretty much the entire weekend running and exercising, trying to get his mind off of both Kai and Bakugou (who also never responded). He went over Tenya's (for real this time) and watched movies with the boy, plus Ochaco and Todoroki. Their trio had effectively turned into a quad.

When Monday rolled around, and he still hadn't heard anything from Kai, he chalked it up to maybe the older guy hadn't gotten his message? So, he typed out a new one.

**[You]: Hey, just thinking about you! Hope you have a great week :)**

Izuku could have kicked himself the second he pressed send on the message. There was so much irony in this situation that he could have just laughed out loud. The school was still buzzing with 'slutzuku' and here he was: unable to even get a text back.

When he arrived in homeroom, he noted he was super early and recognized that there was only one other body in his mist: Bakugou. The two teens made eye contact, but they both awkwardly stared at each other unsure of what to do fully.

The blonde made the first move and gave the other boy a slow, unsure wave and awkward smile. Izuku's face lit up completely. _He smiled at me…!_Unable to control his surprise Izuku scratched the back of his head and back and waved back, heading for his seat. He could feel a shift in the air but he didn't know exactly what it was. Then there was suddenly a body next to him and green eyes looked up shocked to see red ones staring back down at him.

"Uh...hey." Bakugou offered, his voice sounded slightly embarrassed.

"O-oh! Hey there." Izuku said rushed, confused.

"I see you're here early." Bakugou said. Izuku could tell that the other was grasping for straws at what to say to him.

"Yeah, I got up a little earlier to run this morning, so I just came right over after I finished."

"That's good. So, you still run every morning?"

Izuku nodded in confirmation. He could feel the blush leaking into his face as he tried not to give into the awkwardness. "Yeah every morning. How about yourself? Still do morning workouts?"

The blonde nodded back, "Yeah that part of my life hasn't changed." The football winced after what he said, as if realizing that both of their lives have changed a lot, and not in the best way.

"Well, that's good. Glad to hear you still are on track."

"Doyouwannaruntogethertomorrow?" The string of words came out so quickly that Izuku didn't know if he heard them correctly.

Izuku blinked once. And then he blinked again. Red slowly filled up Bakugou's face the longer time went on. "Come again?"

"I said," Bakugou took another deep breath in. "Do you want to run together...tomorrow...or in the future at some point in time." He mumbled looking off to the side. Red painted the tips of his ears and cheeks.

Izuku suddenly felt defensive. _Is this a joke?_

"What...what's changed?" The small boy questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "You made it very clear a couple of days ago that you didn't want to be friends with me," He glanced off to the side. "Or anything of the sort."

"Well, yeah, no I don't really wanna be friends again." Bakugou said and Izuku visibly flinched. This conversation was becoming more and more awkwardly unpleasant. "B-But! I do need a new workout routine and I figured running would...be a good place to start."

"Why not just go by yourself then?"

Izuku could see the other student start to fumble and get more frustrated. "Ugh! Whatever don't run with me! I just figured I'd ask you since you're the best runner in the school and we live close together!"

Izuku blushed deep at the compliment. "I'll have to think about it…" he whispered. When he didn't get a response back immediately green eyes looked up again to see Bakugou looking at him with something in his eye that he couldn't decipher.

There was a click of the door and Izuku turned his attention to see who walked it. It was a group of students who were engrossed in a conversation. When Izuku looked to turn his attention back to his ex-childhood friend he was met with the other's broad back walking away. Something inside of Izuku saddened at the sight._He wants to run together…?_

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly, and Thursday had rolled around with ease. It was a normal consistent in and out of the days. Izuku woke up early every day to run and then went to homeroom early. He found that it became a pattern that Bakugou was in homeroom early as well. The two didn't speak directly to each other anymore after the awkwardness on Monday, but small waves and tiny smiles were always exchanged when other students weren't looking.

Todoroki had taken it upon himself to see himself as Izuku's escort in and out of practice and lunch. The rumor that they were 'fucking' only intensified. He made note of how closely people watched them together and he also noticed how close the taller body stood next to him as if he was Izuku's personal bodyguard, daring someone to say something outload to them. Nobody did.

It had officially been a week since he heard from the mysterious Kai, and Izuku would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt. First two weeks of school and the boy had already been rejected three times. When he woke up on Thursday he could feel his stomach in knots for reasons he wants sure of. Because of his he didn't eat at lunch and waved off his friends when they asked about it.

"Izuku you gotta eat something! You exercised this morning and you gotta run again later." Ochaco scolded forcing her sandwich in his face.

"No, really I'm good. I promise you!" Izuku waved both of his hands trying to calm down his friend. "I just woke up with a bad stomach ache." The brown-haired girl had been going on about this all lunch period and it was starting to overwhelm Izuku.

"Does this have something to do with the mysterious person who gave you a hickey?" Tenya pressed, looking at Izuku from above his glasses, giving off strong parental energy.

"N-No! He has nothing to do with this." Izuku finally snapped at the mention of Kai, but as soon as the words left his mouth he realized his mistake.

"HE!?" "So there is someone!" Ochaco and Tenya exclaimed simultaneously.

_Whoops_.

"Ahhh, no! There is no 'he' there's no anyone!" Izuku could feel the blood come to his face and he could've kicked himself. When he looked to the right of him he saw Todoroki give him a 'wow' blank expression. The teen silently raised an eyebrow as if he knew that Izuku's attempt to cover this up would be stupid.

"Izuku c'mon spit it out! You show up to school late, on top of that sporting a hickey and smelling like weed!" Ochaco practically yelled. Izuku hushed the girl trying to get her to lower her voice when several nearby students awkwardly turned their heads.

"Sorry." The petite female said after realizing her slip up. "But c'mon. Since when did you even touch that stuff Izuku?"

"It was my first time, and probably my last don't worry." Izuku grumbled, thinking bitterly about Kai and how the handsome man ghosted him.

"So this...guy you met. He gave it to you? Along with the hickey?" Tenya said slowly, trying to make sure he was clear.

"Yes. It was a one time thing, so you don't have to worry about it, _really_!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were into bad boys like that Izuku." Ochaco noted. The chatter in the background of the cafeteria had Izuku's eyes wandering around suddenly feeling paranoid about someone who might be listening.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be more into someone who was a little bit more...straight-laced. Like you are." Todoroki interjected throwing Izuku a knowing look. Probably referencing the school's top student and quarterback. Izuku cringed.

"I am not that straight laced!"

"Yeah you are, Izuku. You're also kinda impressionable. Just be careful around this guy, y'know? You don't wanna mess up everything you've worked so hard for all because of some guy." The brown-haired girl said with a serious tone.

"I'm not impressionable!" Izuku objected, feeling offended that his friends would paint him as so naive.

"Izuku, yeah you are. Remember that time sophomore year when that track star you looked up to only wore blue hoodies and then in an interview when asked why, he responded that he felt like it made him run like the wind?"

"Well, yeah I remember that."

"Izuku...you wore blue hoodies literally for a year every day before of that."

"It did help though!"

"I'm just saying! When you really like someone or look up to them, you tend to just kind...go along with whatever they do." Ochaco finished.

"Well, you don't have to worry about the guy. He ghosted me." Everyone at the table gave the track runner a mix of shocked, but sorry looks. "I haven't heard from him since last week so, slutzuku is out of business. Virginity still intact."

The table broke out in laughs at the comment, all of them found irony in the situation that the rumor of Izuku and Todoroki sleeping together in the first week of school. The other two friends had initially tried to console the others, but Todoroki had brushed it off saying he didn't care or mind about the "stupidity of others".

Their conversation continued about homecoming and what they were going to do and Izuku and Todoroki agreed that they should all go as a group, which brought Ochaco glee. Usually Izuku skips homecoming, figuring that's where he draws the line at his third wheeling with the couple. But this year was different, he at least had Todoroki, so he felt like he'd be intruding less.

The bell rang, and the group said their goodbyes and Izuku made his way to class with Todoroki. As they got about half way Izuku checked his bag for his English book and hit himself on his forehead.

"I forgot my textbook in my locker!" The smaller one yelped. God, he always felt _so stupid._"I'll catch up with you in class, I gotta go the other direction."

"Okay see you soon." The stoic boy responded and disappeared into the sea of students.

Izuku turned around to push his way through the crowd of people and found his way to his small locker that was positioned on the top row. He carefully opened his green lock and reached for his book when he suddenly felt a large hand come down on his shoulder.

Before he could turn his head, a small paper bag was being shoved into his free hand. He rounded in confusion to see Bakugou staring mildly irritated at him.

"You didn't eat today." Red eyes looked at him softly and Izuku suddenly remembered what Todoroki had said the previous week about Bakugou watching him occasionally.

"Uh, I have a stomach ache." Izuku answered, truthfully. But before he could say anything further or move the other left out a groan, swung his backpack around to the front and aggressively unzipped it. He watched in confusion as Bakugou shifted quickly in his backpack for something when suddenly a bottle of ginger-ale found its way into Izuku's possession.

"Here you go, nerd." The blonde shoved his backpack closed and placed it sloppily hanging off his shoulder. "You gotta take care of yourself." The blonde shoved his hands in his jacket and left not saying another word.

Izuku starred in bewilderment at the back of the red letterman jacket that had the number '44' written on it and his heart clench in an all too familiar way.

_No. No. NO. Stop that. He doesn't want to be your friend he's just...acting weird. Or maybe he's coming around? Maybe he's trying to be friends, slowly right? Or maybe he's just trying to...GAH! What is going on?_Izuku sighed as he felt his heart swell with familiar feelings of infatuation and he quickly shoved the food and bottle in the locker, slammed it shut.

* * *

"Slow down Midoriya! A lion is not chasing you!" Coach Toshinori yelled across the room. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but this is just jogging cool downs."

The eyes of the other cross-country runners looked at the green haired runner in confusion as well. Izuku yelled back an apology and scratched behind his head out of nervous habit. The moment that Izuku changed into his practice clothes he felt the unbelievable urge to run, trying to put a halt on the unwanted thoughts of a certain blonde.

He had caught Bakugou looking at him twice during English lecture. Those two sneaky looks, combined with the food and promise to run early in the week had officially relit the bright candle the track runner thought Kai had put out, but he was very wrong. _Very very wrong._His mind was cruel and replaced the vivid memories of Kai rubbing him off with Bakugou instead, and he'd be lying if he said the thoughts didn't make him feel that warm feeling he always hated.

So, Izuku tried his best to wear his energy down so that he would be too tired to think about Bakugou and _other_things. But instead he found himself in runners high, trying to outrun his problems and looking like a crazy person. No matter how much adrenaline rushed through his veins he couldn't get satisfied.

_Why is running not working anymore?_Izuku thought in a defeated manner. He slowed his pace as he finished up his final cool-down lap. He watched as the blurred figures passed him in what felt like slow motion as he stood at the end of the track dazed.

"Are you okay, Izuku?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to Todoroki, whose brows were wrinkled in worry. He placed a comforting hand on Izuku's shoulder blade and ushered him to the side of the track, out of the way from everyone else still finishing.

"I'm okay! Sorry just zoned out there for a moment." Izuku confessed, but Todoroki just squinted at him, still worried. "Really, I'm fine I swear. I just got too carried away during practice, I'm really beat."

The other finally dropped the topic and when the final whistle blew, releasing them. They headed to the showers. When he stepped out of the shower in his towel he walked towards where his locker was. His motion was stopped when he caught glimpse of ash blonde hair.

Red eyes held nothing back from roaming over his shirtless body and Izuku felt the hairs on his arm stand up. Directly after quickly looking over his shoulder behind him, Bakugou approached the short teenager.

"Did you eat the food I gave you?" he spoke in an unusually low tone for someone who was always loud.

"Uh-yeah I did! T-thank you. I needed it. The ginger-ale really helped with the stomach pains." Izuku said, offering up a soft half smile at the quarterback.

The football quarterback gave a nod that accidently slipped into one of the first genuine smiles he's given Izuku directly. They looked each other's eyes and Izuku could feel his heart skip a beat. The moment was broken when footsteps started to join the two in the room and Katsuki quickly said goodbye.

Izuku stared after him and cursed to himself. His heart was hooked, and sunken all over again with just that one look.

* * *

On Friday morning Izuku found himself at 6:00 am standing outside of the Bakugou residence. His heart was nervously fluttering in his chest as his fist was frozen in a mid-knocking position.

_This is a terrible idea._The logical side of his brain interjected. _But he's been so nice! Maybe just give him a chance! This could just be a path to just be friends again._The hopeful side of his mind responded back.

Izuku could hear nothing but clear silence in the early morning atmosphere. Birds chirped in a sing-song way while the gentle late summer breeze blew through the green colored trees creating a light rustle. Izuku's thoughts bounced back and forth in the silence, unsure of what todo. His inner turmoil was interrupted when he saw through the window the light of Bakugou's room turn on.

_Now or never._He reasoned with himself and with a less-than confident motion shyly knocked on door. It took a total of two minutes before the door opened and revealed a very sleepy looking football player with tousled hair. A beat of silence passed before red eyes widened in surprise at the track runner.

"U-um I was going to go on a run if you wanted to join." Izuku nervously twirled the drawstrings on his grey running hoodie. "If you're not up for it today I can just go ahe—"

"No!" A deep, raspy morning voice cut him off before he could finish. Izuku was slightly taken back by the outburst and Bakugou cleared his throat. "I mean, no. Give me ten, I'll run with you." The door quickly closed and Izuku could feet the rustling of feet going up stairs.

The green haired boy crouched himself on the wooden porch steps of his bully's home, thinking about the decision he just made and wondering what will happen now that they've crossed over this line. He looked at his house that was cross the street and sighed._Hamamatsu is too big to feel this small._

True to his word, ten minutes passed and the door behind him opened up. When he turned and sat up he was greeted with a very muscular body draped in nothing but a black muscle tank, grey joggers and white sneakers.

Bakugou clutched his phone which had his white earphones plugged in as he started to detangle them. "I'll follow you. Just do your normal thing and I'll be beside you."

Izuku smiled and they stepped off the porch together.

The morning darkness bled into light as the two boys jogged together with small burst of sprints and cardio. They barely spoke but Izuku could feel his heart was slowly fluttering up to cloud nine every time he looked over to his ex-friend who was lightly sweating._This is a good start._He told himself. For the first time all week he finally felt that satisfied rush of joy welcomed its way through his blood.

"So, are you going to homecoming this year or are you ditching it as usual?" Bakugou asked in a huffed voice as he jogged beside the speedier one.

Izuku looked surprised at the question, but nonetheless answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I was debating on what I was going to do this year." The answer confused Izuku. For the last three years the blonde teen always went to homecoming. This year would've been the one he thought for sure Bakugou would attend since it's tradition for a senior football team member to win homecoming King.

"I think I was going to actually go this year." The greenette answered. "I figured it's the last year, might as well do it since I won't get the chance again."

"That or is it that you finally got a date?" The blonde prodded.

"Date? What date would I have?" Izuku slowed his pace a bit and Bakugou followed suit.

"That Icy-hot fucker that everyone thinks you're...y'know, fucking. You guys are spending a lot of time together for two people who supposedly ain't doing what everyone thinks y'all are." Izuku ignored the bite that was in Bakugou's tone.

"I'm not dating Todoroki." Izuku said flatly and completely slowed his pace once they reached the shore that was aligned with the park. "He's just a friend. He's nice." Silence spread out between them and Izuku finally glanced at the teen next to him who suddenly looked like a giant weight was taken off his shoulders.

"Well," Bakugou cleared his throat looking away from Izuku. "That's good...that he's nice. I guess I'll see you at homecoming next week then."

"Uh, yeah for sure!" Izuku scratched behind his ear looking to the pavement.

"Also—uh, Izuku." A hush voice whispered. Green eyes widened by a fraction at the call of his birth name. "I also meant to say sorry about...uh. The other day and your, er, hand." Bakugou didn't meet his eyes as he awkwardly kicked the ground beneath his feet.

"It's okay...don't worry about."

"No, really. It was extremely shitty." He insisted finally turning to Izuku. The track runner could see him pause for a moment and take in the sight before him before turning away. "This has been nice." At the end of the sentence Bakugou turned to face the shore and Izuku felt his breath hitch.

The saturated colors of orange and red bled slowly into the once blue sky and the warmth fell over the outline of Bakugou's face and Izuku couldn't help the way his heart soared. The other teen looked so at peace as he watched the sunrise and Izuku realized that this is one of the first times he's seen his childhood friend so...calm. The colors in the sky complimented the light blonde hair and made his eyes appear like precious rubies.

The moment was interrupted by a blaring alarm from Bakugou's phone. The teen in question reached down in the deep pocket of his grey joggers and cursed slightly under his breath. He turned to Izuku with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, look I gotta run back. I forgot today I'm helping Kirishima out with something, so he wants to walk to school together."

There was a dip of disappoint in Izuku, but he figured he'd take what he can get. "That's okay! Be safe getting back. I guess I'll catch you in class."

"Yeah for sure. See you later." And with that the boy of his afflictions jogged the other direction and Izuku couldn't help but feel hopeful that maybe this was a good choice.

* * *

When Izuku arrived at school it was the normal routine. Sit awkwardly with Bakugou in homeroom alone until other students slowly started to fill it up. He was leveled on a good mood after his morning run that went so well. His mind marveled at the fact that he and the one person he really wanted to spend time with spoke like normal human beings.

A bright smile graced every one of his friends during lunch and he laughed particularly loud at all their jokes. When lunch ended he sat next to Bakugou gleefully and smiled at the other, who smiled back hesitantly, looking around slightly.

When he stepped out of English he had full intentions of going straight to his next class but was interrupted when a locked arm reached out and dragged him to the side. His back hit the cold metal of the school's lockers with a loud _'clang'_sound and he looked up only to be greeted with Kosei's sickening grin.

"Well, well, well." The ginger chuckled. He was backed up by three other large football players as the cornered Izuku into the lockers. "Someone's in a disgustingly happy mood today."

Izuku's high was instantly ruined.

The weight of the situation started to sink into Izuku's skin when people in the hall started to lightly congregate next to them, whispering and pointing at him as he was pressed harder into the cold metal.

"Did you get some cock up your ass this morning or something? Where's your faggot boyfriend. I know he's in this class with you." Kosei sneered pressing his face closer into Izuku's face. At this distance Izuku could see the hate that was ingrained in his tormentors' eyes clearly.

"Let me go!" He tried to speak, courage somehow riding through him.

"Ah, so you don't deny it." Kosei dropped him and looked over at his shoulder at the other three men in letterman jackets. "All it takes is you getting fucked to be happy huh?" They all chuckled. "I bet it wouldn't even matter who's it was."

In that moment Izuku tried his best to walk away from the situation but was stopped when a hand pushed him back against the lockers with a slam. Izuku cried out at the contact, his shoulder bone hitting the lockers in a painful way.

"Still haven't answered our question you lil' bitch. If you want to leave you gotta say out loud how much you _love_cock."

At this moment the other bodies started pouring out the classroom, and just like always Bakugou was the last to leave, and shortly after Todoroki came out. The horrified looks on their faces spoke volumes. Green eyes automatically connected with red ones, pleading for help.

But the other teen just snapped his head forward and looked away, trying to rush past the scene.

"Hey Bakugou! You want in on this _or_do you want us to stop?" Kosei challenged. The ginger looked directly at Bakugou as if he knew something that Izuku didn't. The track runner could feel a dangerous energy burn between the two boys and he was mildly confused at the display.

The blonde boy stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to Izuku with a scowl. His expression waivered slightly as red eyes looked into green. His features were mildly disturbed and angry but then the boy looked around slowly. Izuku took a look around as well. He didn't notice the large amount of bodies that had gathered. Green eyes met red again and what happened next hurt both of them.

"I don't care what happens to him." Bakugou forced from between his teeth. Like watching a train wreck in slow motion, Izuku felt his heart be plowed over. The star player pushed through the crowd leaving him behind. Again.

Tears started to blur his vision when Izuku realized that Bakugou didn't _really_care about him and that this past week had been nothing but a fluke. Images from the past five days started to play in his head: Soft smiles, small waves and quiet hellos. Izuku quickly noticed the pattern of the other only talking to him when they were alone or hushed whenever people were near.

It hit him like a punch in the face: Kacchan was ashamed of him.

Too enamored in his own thoughts Izuku didn't notice the strong, lean arm that came around and pushed Kosei away from him. He looked up and, once again, there was Todoroki. Izuku felt his heart sink more. How can someone who just came to this school care more about Izuku's well-being than someone he's known his whole life? He was so _stupid_to believe that this past week meant something.

"Get to class." Todoroki warned the four football players and Kosei's heated eyes just glared at him. Todoroki's body was blocking Izuku from Kosei and suddenly Izuku felt so _small_. He hated this. "I won't hesitate to tell the principle."

The group of jocks laughed amongst themselves before tauntingly backing off. "Okay sure, whatever you fucknerds. Just remember to stay in your goddamn place." Kosei taunted. He walked away but as soon he reared around Todoroki he made eye contact with Izuku.

The look the football player gave him would stay with Izuku for the rest of the day. The red-haired boy looked at Izuku as if he stole something from him and that he would slit his throat if ever given the chance. He had never seen someone look at him with that much hate. Kosei had never been this hostile to him before...what changed?

The giant crowd dispersed and Izuku was left with a feeling of numbness when the bell finally rang in an empty hall. Suddenly everything felt too bright and Todoroki's voice felt too close. He could hear the other teen asking him things along the lines of 'are you okay?' 'Izuku I need you to answer me' 'you have to breathe'. But The green haired boy was too focused on the image of Bakugou walking away from him. The air started to choke him, and a hand lightly touched his shoulder. It all became too much.

With force, the smaller boy pushed Todoroki's hand off of him and ran.

Red sneakers skidded against the checkered tile floor as the green hair boy zoomed through the halls. His vision blurry and dazed as he ran quickly, not caring about bumping into other people along the way. The school walls felt like a prison that he just needed to escape. He ran through the maze of lockers and out of the large black doors.

Not caring about the rest of his classes or practice Izuku kept running. He needed to be far _far_away from this building. From Kosei. From Bakugou. From everything.

His feet moved on their own as he charged against the wind on the way home. Thoughts of this morning, seeing Bakugou against sunrise, intruded on his mind over and over again.

Izuku ran faster. He felt his thighs burn with over exertion as his feet slammed in contact with the grey concrete.

By the time he got to his house, flushed cheeks were stained in tears and he threw his backpack across the living the second he opened the door. Izuku suddenly felt his phone ring in his pocket. He pulled out the device and saw that it was Ochaco. He pressed declined.

Tears streamed down his face nonstop as sobs raked through his body. He clutched his phone in his hand until his knuckles turned white and his brain jumped irrationally. He needed to feel good. His fingers worked quickly as he opened up the contacts in his phone. Green eyes peered down at Kai's number glowing on his screen like a promise. He pressed dial without much thought.

In two rings a deep voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"K-Kai—" Izuku tried to steady his voice but couldn't control the sob that came from his throat.

"Izuku, what's wrong?"

"W-where have you been?" Izuku tried to speak through the small sobs that were coming from his breath. He knew deep down that this type of interaction could only scare off the older man but his body was burning from running so fast and he needed...he needed—

"I've been busy this past week with work. Why are you crying?" Kai asked, concern heavy in his voice. Izuku could hear the rustling of some fabric in the background.

"I just had a b-bad day." Izuku confessed, his heart rate finally slowing. A few more sniffs expelled from his body and he decided he needed to sit down. He looked to his right and sat in the large comfy chair and took off his shoes. Leftover tears dripped down from his face onto the wooden floor as he curled into himself. "I miss you." he whispered, unsure where that came from. He breathing hitched again.

"Izuku. You sound like you're having a panic attack, where are you?" More rustling. Kai's voice was stern and Izuku could hear a door opening.

"I-I'm at h-home."

"Where is home and why aren't you in school?"

At the mention of his high school the greenette found himself crying heavier again. "I don't w-want to be there anymore."

"Are you alone?"

"Y-Yeah, I am." Izuku finally took the moment to look around and wipe his face from tears. The house was empty and all the lights were off. His mom was still at work.

"Do you want me to come get you? Izuku, you don't sound like you should be alone right now." Kai's voice was steady and full of worry. At the prospect of not being alone Izuku nodded to himself._Yes. Not alone._

"Please come get me."

* * *

Izuku waited patiently, fidgeting with the drawstrings of his hoodie for Kai to come get him. The older man had calmed him down over the phone long enough for Izuku to actually tell him his address. The logical side of the track runner's brain was screaming that it was a bad idea to just offer up his home address so easily to Kai but the hopeful part of him told him that it'll be okay. If Kai didn't want to see him he would've just hung up, right?

He heard a car pull in front of his house, and peered out the window to see a familiar black sport car. He left out and locked the door behind him. A small breeze blew through his hair as he looked across the street to the Bakugou's.

Without hesitation Izuku opened the car door and was greeted with a kiss on the forehead by Kai. As they drove silently across the other side of city the dark haired man didn't ask any questions. Izuku could feel Kai looking at him out of his peripherals when his phone kept going off. Tenya, Todoroki and Ochaco took turns texting and calling him. But he declined and ignored all the texts, not even bothering to open them.

When they arrived at Kai's apartment after what felt like an hour, the older man careful hawked over Izuku as he made his way up the stairs. Izuku made a metal note about the black leather gloves that the man was wearing, finding it odd for someone to wear gloves in the late summer heat.

When they got into the small apartment Izuku could feel the tightening of his chest ease and the lump in his throat slowly started to shrink. He took off his hoodie to only leave himself in a black tee shirt. The removal helped his chest feel lighter.

Kai gestured him over to the couch and wrapped his arm around the saddened boy. They sank into the cushions, leaning backwards and Kai turned his body to face Izuku completely. He used his other hand to rest gently on Izuku's shaking leg. Izuku took in Kai's attire fully like this. The man was wearing an all black business casual outfit and a white tie.

"How are you feeling?" The deep voice asked, interrupting his assessment. Izuku looked up to golden eyes and found comfort in them.

"I feel better now." he whispered. "I'm sorry for making you come get me."

"Don't be sorry for that. You were having a panic attack, Izuku. How often do you get those?"

"I get them a lot. Usually running or exercising helps calm me down b-but I haven't had one that intense in a really long time." Green eyes peered down to the floor, feeling embarrassed about what just happened.

Kai's eyes stared into the side of the boy's head, his gears turning in silence before he spoke out loud in a clear, crisp voice. "What happened?" When he didn't get a response he leaned in closer, "It's okay, you can tell me." The hand resting on Izuku started drawing small circles on full, thick thighs.

"I get bullied a lot at school." Izuku finally cracked. "Today was...particularly rough." The image of Bakugou walking away from him clear in his mind. Izuku could feel his heart break.

The hand on his shoulder squeezed his shoulder blade in comfort but Izuku winced and hissed at the pressure that was applied. His mind flashed back to being pushed into the lockers by Kosei.

"What was that?" Kai asked surprised, and that hardened tone crept back into his voice.

"It was nothing." Izuku tried to deflect. Kai slowly unwrapped his arm from around his shoulders and crouched in front of him. Izuku turned his head away, shamed.

"_Izuku_."

When green eyes couldn't meet golden ones, Kai lifted a hand to gently place on Izuku's found face. The pad of his thumb gentle ran across the greenette high cheek bone.

"Please, I'm just trying to understand you better."

Izuku lifted his gaze to Kai's level. "There's this...one guy who's really rough on me. He sometimes slams me into things."

"Is this the same guy who pushed you into the stove?"

"No..." Izuku cleared his throat and dropped his eyes again. "That guy is different and I don't think it was fully intentional. The one who pushed me today does it because he enjoys hurting me."

Without a warning Kai used his free hand to unceremoniously pull back Izuku's sleeve. A pinkish purple ugly bruise peaked from beneath the black fabric.

"What are their names?" Kai spoke directly, in forced even tone.

"W-why is that important?" Izuku stuttered. He couldn't understand why Kai would want to know what much detail.

"It's not, I suppose." The other clicked his tongue. "I guess I'm just curious at what type of person pushes someone like you around to the point they get a nasty bruise." The thumb on his face caressed him more and Izuku leaned into the touch.

"Well, Kosei is the main person who dislikes me." Izuku offered, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "He's always been like that since freshman year. He thinks I'm contagious."

"Contagious with _what_?"

"Homosexuality."

There was a long, thick eerie pause in the room and Izuku slowly felt the hands on his body retract. When he looked up the greenette found Kai rubbing his temple with two fingers and his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry for disappearing for such a long time Izuku. That won't happen again. This week was just particularly stressful." When his golden eyes opened, they were sharp and pointed. "Why don't you sleep off the anxiety? I gotta finish up some paperwork and then we can go somewhere fun, how about that?"

Izuku nodded and gave Kai a weak smile, it was the best that he could muster. The tall man leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on his forehead before getting up.

Izuku took his time and finally laid down on the black coach. His eyes watched the ceiling fan spin in endless circles until they became heavy. He started to doze off peacefully.

* * *

When Izuku woke back up he noticed three things: the first, that there was a giant colorful knitted blanket covering his body. The second is that when he looked out the window it was basically night. When he went to check his phone for the time he noticed the third, and final thing: He had over 20 missed calls and 15 text messages.

He was surprised to see that 2 of those calls and 5 of those texts came from "Kacchan". But he didn't bother checking them. His main focus was on the fact the time was now nearly 10pm. He had slept for basically six hours.

The older man sat down at the end of the black couch near Izuku's curled feet and lightly placed a hand on the small shin. Izuku jumped, not noticing when the raven man appeared, too engrossed scrolling through his worried messages from friends.

"Are you all done with your work?" Izuku asked, locking his phone and placing it on the glass table in front of him. "Sorry for interrupting again." He noticed that Kai had changed out his business clothes and put on normal black jeans and a casual olive green button down.

"No need to be sorry. If you ever need anything please, just call me." The hand on Izuku shin tightened a bit. "So you ready to go have some fun?" Kai smiled in a sleek manner and Izuku nodded.

"Uh-sure! Where are did you have in mind?" Izuku asked. Kai's smile broke out into a grin as his hand reached down into his black jeans and held out a small card.

When Izuku took the item away from Kai and got a full view of what it was his eyes widened in surprise. "W-What is this?"

"It's a fake ID for you. We're going to go out dancing." Kai answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Izuku stared in disbelief at the ID in his hand. The name on the card read 'Izuku Chisaki' right next to Izuku's awkward face and then he remembered back to last Thursday when Kai had quickly snapped the photo of him.

"A couple of my friends and I had plans to meet up at a club tonight. I can't really cancel on them, so I'm just gonna bring you with me. And I'm sure being out will make you feel better. Win-win, eh?" Kai said as he stood up and headed over to the mat where his shoes were and slipped on a pair of brown dress shoes.

"Kai, where did you get this?" Izuku called from the couch. He finally took the covers off his body and put his feet on the ground. Surely Kai can't be serious.

"I made a couple of quick connections here in the last week." Kai winked at him and gestured him over. "I had plans to take you out maybe a little later but you look like you could use the pick-me-up." Izuku heart squeezed at that. Kai hadn't forgotten about him.

"C'mon let's go." the deep voice called to him, opening the door. The taller man shot him a smile before exiting out.

Izuku clutched the piece of plastic in his hands before following behind the dark stranger.

They drove about 40 minutes to a part of the city that Izuku has never been before. He watched out the window at the passing street lights, they looked like tiny shooting stars passing by.

There was a hand on the steering wheel and another hand on his thigh drawing soft circles with course fingertips.

When they arrived to the scene it first appeared like an empty parking but Izuku could faintly hear the echoes of the deep bass coming from somewhere outside. As he reached for the car handle to get out he felt a hand grab his hoodie.

"You can't go in wearing this, leave it in the car." Kai spoke to him. Izuku looked down at his plain green hoodie and his heart panged with disappointment.

"Why not? This is my favorite hoodie."

"Truth me, you're gonna wanna take it off when you get inside. So you might as well leave it safely in the backseat." Kai emphasized and finally let go of the boy's hood. Izuku paused and thought about how what Kai said was true before slowly unzipping the hoodie to reveal a normal fitted black tee.

When he placed his favorite article of clothing on the leather seats in the back, slim finger came around to the bottom hem of his shirt.

"W-What are you doing now?!" Izuku hastily accused. Kai said nothing, golden eyes focused on his hands. Izuku watched in confusion as the man tied the side of his tee shirt in a knot, causing the article to expose part of his mid drift.

"There. Now you're golden." Kai admired his work and turned off the car.

"Only girls wear their shirts like this!" Izuku whined, feeling very _very_confused. He felt self conscious at the tiny piece of his skin peeking out and the slut shaming from school slowly crept into his mind.

"It's going to be hot in there and plus," Kai then leaned his face a couple inches away from Izuku's. "You look _great_like that. Fits you in all the right ways." Something in Izuku backflipped at the praise.

Without saying another word, Kai got out of the car and started walking towards an alley and Izuku followed behind. The gentle night breeze caressed his exposed area and Izuku couldn't help but feel silly.

When they arrived at their destination the scene was packed. Much like Hero's Joint, this bar was popular. There was an impressive line outside with at least 50 people waiting. An assortment glittery tight dresses and nice dress shirts similar to Kai's graced all of the young adults in line. Izuku suddenly understood why Kai tied his shirt.

There was a dark stairway descending downwards underneath the building illuminated by red and purple lights with fake tiki torches that decorated the entrance.

Izuku was fully expecting Kai to walk to the back of the line but was surprised when the older man walked up to the bouncer with his hands in his jeans looking confident. There was a mutter of words exchanged between them that Izuku couldn't hear over the loud background noise.

Kai looked back at Izuku and smirked, gesturing for the younger one to approach. The bouncer held his hand out expecting and Izuku nervously handed him the fake ID. Izuku held his breath when the man politely handed him back the card and nodded to Kai, stepping to the side allowing them full access to the dark stairway.

"Ready?" Kai's deep voice radiated through Izuku, mixing in with the vibrations of the music. He raised a hand out for Izuku. Green eyes nervously glanced at the pitch black stairway before looking back to Kai who held the patience of a saint. A meek, small hand grabbed onto the larger one and they descended slowly down the pathway, engulfed into the shadows.

With each step Izuku could feel his heart beat louder, and the electronic music soon was the only thing he could hear. Blackness transitioned into a mix of neon red and purple lights as they reached the bottom of the long stairway, revealing a large underground room.

Bodies were packed together laughing and drinking, voices attempting to shout over the loud club music, the smell of alcohol was thick alongside the smell of sweat.

Izuku felt his nerves creep up slowly inside of him and he clutched Kai's hand harder. Green eyes scanned the crowd in fascination too oblivious to the intense look Kai gave him, surprised at the younger one holding onto him so hard.

Izuku followed slowly behind Kai as the tall man parted the sea of people to head towards the bar where two familiar faces were seated.

"Kai, darling! You finally made it!" The blonde woman yelled wrapping her arms around Kai. She held a drink in her hand loosely and giggled uncontrollably.

"How are you drunk already, Himiko?" Kai laughed patting the woman on the back as she released him.

Just then the other tall silver haired figured leaned in, smiling. "We've been here already for thirty minutes. You're late Chisaki." Izuku's eyes flicked over his form and remembered Kai telling him this man was Shigaraki.

"Sorry, I had to attend to something." Kai gave Izuku's hand a light friendly squeeze.

"And who is this tiny cutie here?" Himiko leaned down in her heels and looked at Izuku, who realized he positioned himself slightly behind the brunette man. All three pairs of eyes landed on him and Izuku could feel his hand start to twitch. "Ah! Its you! From like two weeks ago in front of the store."

"H-Hi!" Izuku waved nervously.

"Oh! So nice to finally see the bunny up close." She grinned taking another large gulp of her beverage.

"Bunny?" Izuku tilted his head slightly. Is that what Kai calls him? He looked up at the older man in confusion and Kai just shrugged.

"They asked for your name and I didn't give it to them. So I just have been referring to you as bunny." Kai explained in a leisure manner and the two other young adults smiled between the two. When Izuku looked even more confused Kai expanded with "your keychain." Izuku's brain finally clicked in place and he felt a blush start to creep into his face.

"Aw, you two are so cute! Here, your first drinks are on me!" But before Izuku could reject the offer the blonde woman disappeared into the sea of people crowded at the bar.

"Sorry about her. She's just happy. We recently closed rather difficult business related deal." Kai gave a closed mouth smile at Izuku.

When the eccentric woman returned she carried two shot glasses in her hand that contained a dark liquid. "Drink up!" She forced one in Kai's hand and one in Izuku's. The track runner gazed up the small glass with suspicion but he watched how Kai threw his head back, washing the liquid down his throat without much thought.

Izuku did the same.

* * *

As the night progressed on the neon colored room got more and more crowded and Izuku found himself dancing alone with a Kai, who was now four shots in. And he quickly learned a tipsy Kai was very handsy. The man was still composed but his eyes watched Izuku's body like a hawk as he lightly swayed back and forth.

The drink he had taken earlier took an edge off of the nervous boy and he found himself emerged within the music. Izuku closed his eyes brought his hands up in the sky on beat to the music that way playing and allowed the song to resonate through him. A tiny hand carded through green locks as Izuku moved his body against the thick wall of people packed together on the dance floor. He placed one of his hands on Kai's shoulder and tossed his head back a bit. A strong arm circled around his waist.

He could feel the hot breath of all the strangers around him and the warmth from the alcohol spread within his chest. Small beads of sweat formed slowly on his hairline and when Izuku opened his eyes again he saw Kai looking down hungrily.

Izuku smiled at Kai and the dark haired man smirked back. Kai brought his thumb up to Izuku's mouth and slowly traced his lower lip. A new warm feeling blossomed in Izuku's belly. In a quick motion Kai moved the hand on Izuku's jaw to reveal two tiny, pretty pink pills in the shape of a heart.

"What's that?" Green eyes peered down at the object in Kai's hand.

"It'll help with anxiety." Kai flexed his eyebrows suggestively before popping one of the pills in his own mouth and swallowed. "Open wide."

Izuku hesitated at first but figured if Kai was taking it he'd go for it as well. Something to help with his anxiety couldn't be that bad. Right?

Slowly, with the help of Kai's thumb, Izuku opened his mouth and found the salty taste of Kai's appendage press against his tongue. He could feel the weight of the heart shaped pill right before swallowing dry. Izuku didn't notice how absolutely satisfied Kai's face looked.

Two hands gently grabbed the base of Izuku's skull and pulled him forward into a long, deep kiss. Izuku let Kai take the lead as the man devoured him whole. They swayed between each other for what felt like thirty minutes when all the songs that transitioned into each started to sound the same. Izuku could slowly feel his body get hotter and every sense in his body felt heightened. When he opened his eyes everything felt intense and he felt...so happy. And _so_aroused.

Kai's large hands had found a home on Izuku's tiny waist as he gripped the boy from behind, pressing him firmly against his hips. Kai rested his head against Izuku's soft green strands of hair as he slowly grinded against him, not caring about the watching eyes.

Izuku could feel the want in the other man's movements as calloused fingertips danced lightly against his exposed midriff, setting him on fire. A soft, airy gasp rose from his lips and he smiled when he felt Kai's lips kiss the junction of his neck, feeling like little butterflies.

The hands on his waist spun him around and Izuku's felt his vision blur lightly on the edges. He did his best to focus on beautiful brunette hair when Kai started to speak. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great!" Izuku didn't recognize his own voice that was so loud, trying to compete with the music. An uncontrollable giggle escaped his chest. "I really liked that pill. It makes me feel the same way as I do when I run!"

"Oh, really?" A small smirk was placed over Kai's face at that answer. Golden eyes scanned the dance floor full of blissfully ignorant bodies merged together before glancing over his shoulder at the men's bathroom. "Follow me." He spoke and grabbed onto Izuku's hand. When the pressed forward into the mass of bodies, Izuku could feel his head start to lighten and the hand that was in contact with Kai's start to burn with body heat.

Half lidded eyes watched Kai as he mumbled something to a random body guard that was positioned outside of the bathroom and the boy could hear something along the lines of 'watch the door'.

When he refocused he found that he was pressed inside of a small, cold metallic bathroom stall. Both of their bodies wobbled and he found himself gripping onto large shoulders to steady himself.

Once stable Izuku took a minute to admire the graffiti that was on the walls of the stall. The phrase '_**love is the key'**_ was written largely in bright pink sharpie and accompanied by small doodles of hearts with random initials in it.

The pulse of distant music allowed Izuku to full draw his attention on Kai who was preoccupied with placing small kisses up and down Izuku's neck. The man shifted their positions and opened Izuku's legs with his thigh, making Izuku moan and squeeze his eyes shut into the friction that was pressed against him. Kai's hands found their way up Izuku's tight fitting shirt and each hand caught a pink nipple. A shaky moan escaped from Izuku's body and the fingers slowly pressed the pink nubs.

"Do you like this?" Kai's heavy voice whispered next to Izuku's ear. The track runner nodded his head furiously trying his best to keep his heaving chest under control as the man's cool fingertips rotated between lightly pinching and twirling his sensitive chest. "So perfect."

The lips nipping along his jaw switched to trail down his adam's apples slowly. Cold air hit his chest when Kai's hands fully lifted up his shirt to reveal blushing pink, erect nipples. Green eyes hazily watched as brown hair slowly moved down. A wet appendage skillful licked and began to suck against his flesh.

"Ah..ah!" Izuku gasped surprised at the new feeling. Kai edged on further, worshiping and pleasuring Izuku like he was an angel. The burnette slipped two fingers into his mouth to coat them with saliva before returning his lips on the pink nipple and catching the neglected one between his now wet fingers.

Gasps and moans rang throughout the empty bathroom as Izuku was overstimulated. Green eyes blinked open and shut, open and shut trying to focus on the mop of brown hair that was kissing his skin.

A strong hand kneaded against his bulge and Izuku squeezed his eye shut once more. The mouth on his chest used its tongue to flick, suck and bite his delicate nipple. Izuku could hear a low groan come from the body on his as Kai decided to readjust their positions for better access. Izuku could only close his eyes as he was lifted off the ground slightly by the older man who used his own body weight to pin Izuku higher, allowing better access for his ministrations.

The hand pressed harder on his bulge, coping and fondling. One particular squeeze pulled a rush of breathy moans from him the boy. Izuku could feel himself starting to teeter over the edge and he gripped the head of hair in desperation as he felt his toes curl.

Izuku looked down at Kai, the edges of his vision blurry and pink. He blinked rapidity to try to focus as his climax neared.

When he felt like he finally had a handle on his vision brown hair slowly melted in ash blonde and instead of golden eyes peering up at him, crimson red ones locked vision with him—the sight sent him over the edge.

"K-Kacchan!" He whined in a high pitched voice as pleasure ripped through body and he closed his eyes shut. Izuku's knees shook violently against the firm hand palming his crotch, and his orgasm raced. When he finally came down from his high strong arms were holding him upright and a voice was speaking to him. His heartbeat was beating loudly in his ears.

"Shit, that was intense. Izuku, are you okay?" The voice whispered as soft, careful hands lifted his head. The track runner could only muster the effort to look through the tiny slits of his barely opened eyes.

There, he saw double vision of both Kai and Katsuki giving him a concerned look. Quickly, the energy to open his eyes again left him and he fell into the welcoming feeling of darkness.

* * *

Izuku woke up alone on Saturday. He opened his eyes slowly as the bright white sun filled the room. When he looked around he was covered in a familiar black comforter with his head resting against black pillow cases.

In the distance he could hear running water and the shuffle of one pair of footsteps in and around the space. When the boy woke up fully his heart started to beat quickly. Dread rolled into his bones at the memory of passing out in the dirty bathroom stall.

"Hey there, finally awake." Izuku flinched in surprise when Kai walked into the room and the older man looked apologetic. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"N-no! You're fine." Izuku spoke quickly. He looked down at his body and was happy but concerned to find that he was dressed in another one of Kai's one sized T-Shirts and plaid sleep pants.

"Here, I brought you some tea. It usually helps with hangovers and such." It was only then did Izuku notice the tray that Kai held in his hands. On it, neatly placed was a cup of tea and a sliced grapefruit. He placed it down on the nightstand next to Izuku before climbing in and joining him on the mattress.

Izuku tried to best to recount the events that occurred from the night before but found that his thoughts felt scattered and hazy, which worried him to no end.

He remembers going to a dark club, drinking one shot and taking a small pill for anxiety. He also remembers Kai dragging his tongue so skillfully across his sensitive skin. But he doesn't remember much else. He glanced nervously at the man next to him who was turning on the TV and flipping casually through channels.

"Can I ask you a question?" Izuku meekly spoke.

Kai turned his attention to the boy. "Of course, Bunny. Go ahead." Izuku furrowed his brows before opening his mouth, pausing, and then finally speaking.

"W-What happened yesterday after the bathroom? I don't remember."

"Ah." Kai took a deep breath in. "Well after you...y'know, peaked, you kind of passed out. So I gathered you up and brought you back here."

Izuku blushed. "Nothing else?"

"Well I changed you out of your clothes and then I slept on the coach. That's all that happened." The brunette man explained. "I wouldn't do anything to you while you're passed out."

"Oh, thank you so much. I'm so sorry if I ruined your night out." Izuku trailed off looking out the window. He suddenly felt like a burden and suddenly felt very guilty about something, but he wasn't sure what.

"No, it was fine. I just wanted to make you feel good. And honestly I had a great time myself."

Izuku shyly looked away and started fidgeting with the blanket that was over his body. "You don't have to lie."

Kai clicked his tongue. "I'm not lying, it's the truth." He turned to Izuku fully and took the other's hand in his. "I've never had that happen with someone before."

"What, me passing out?"

"No, you calling me that cute nickname Kacchan as you climaxed. I really liked it."

Izuku's heart dropped and all the memories came flooding in, hitting his stomach like a ton of bricks.

"I'm so sorry! That won't happen again!" He quickly apologized and Izuku could feel his face turn pale at the realization of the situation. But he was pulled from his thoughts when Kai gentled hushed him and brushed a single strand of curly hair behind his ear.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. I _liked_it. I've never been given a nickname before." The sincerity of Kai's smile felt like a knife stabbing into Izuku. "Please, call me that more often. It really meant a lot that you think enough of me to give me that type of cutesy name."

Izuku could feel his palms go numb with guilt and his stomach turn with sickness. His brain raced for a way out, but for the first time in his life, Izuku didn't know if it was possible to outrun this mistake.

* * *

Welp. Here we go! This is the reason why this story is called 'Kacchan' because our little bean fucking up right here and getting people's emotions involved in his rebounding. I low-key have based Izuku's reckless heart broken behavior on my own when I was 21 .-. haha. Overall, I think I should wrap up writing this story by end of April. I am towards the end of writing it and its fully outlined. For the BakuDeku shippers, you'll get a giant dose in the chapter following this (which is very lengthy ;).

Let me know what you think! =)

**Next Chapter Preview (back to Katsuki): **

Katsuki was having a normal day with everyone at lunch when he took one glance too many at a particular green head of hair. His eyes lingered longer than they should have, admiring Deku's bright smiling face that he hadn't seen in so long. He took too much in and he waited too long to avert his gaze. When ruby irises returned their attention to the people whom he was seated with, Kosei was staring directly at him. Or rather, staring directly right through him.

_Fuck_.


	5. The Clearest

Hi all! This story have officially reached 450+ Kudos on A03 (WOW!) and I thank those of you reading on as well! All the reviews have been wonderful. I had no idea so many people would like this story as much as everyone has. Thank you guys so much! It means a lot. I have always wanted to try my hand at fanfic tin writing and I feel confident enough to roll out more OverDeku and BakuDeku fits in the future. ^_^ I love this community. It's a good break from teaching and grad school.

As for a couple of comments, I have fully decided on writing an alternative OverDeku ending and possibly expanding this story into a sequel that would follow them into college.

Also, for , the doc manager keeps deleting my page breaks so I have to use the ugly lines? Idk how anyone feels about the personally but I apologize for how it looks.

Alright lets get started on the chapter!

**Warnings: Sex scene / extreme violence / pining / homophobia /un'beted**

* * *

**Chapter Five - The ****Clearest**

.

.

.

Katsuki remembers the past Friday clearly because it was to date one of the worse days of his fucking life. Why? Because he thought he had lost Izuku. _Literally_. Physically track of the damn nerd.

Katsuki has always had his eyes on Deku, ever since they were young. The green haired boy was always perfectly in his sights, and that knowledge always calmed him.

Deku always calmed him.

Those star-dusted freckles were always either across the street playing in the green grass or in homeroom with him, chatting in the corner with his friends smiling away. Deep down Katsuki knew cared more than he should, even though he couldn't say it out loud.

But Friday was the first day he had actually lost sight of Deku, and it gave him more anxiety than he thought it would. The day had initially started off great: The blushing nerd came to his door asking to run and they were able to interact normally, which was all he wanted he concluded to himself. Trying his hardest to push down those feelings.

However, when he watched the colors of the early morning sunrise softly kiss tiny freckles, Katsuki knew he was in deep. But he told himself that this was enough for now, getting to see the other like this and maybe follow his mother's advice about 'being nicer'. He knew couldn't risk being _seen _with Deku, but he could allow himself this type of closeness where they could speak privately without the peering eyes of the world on them.

The privacy felt good.

He remembers arriving at school with Kirishima, who he has been walking with to and from school ever since the yakuza shake down. His friend was afraid, rightfully. They learned the full truth from Kirishima's parents. Their grocery store bought through blood money. Fucking yakuza money. The top boss had handled the situation for them. He was able to snatch the property and give it to the family and in return all they had to do was repay their debt. Apparently, Kirishima's dad failed on that half. Now they have assailants on their ass for the next year until the money can be paid off.

He was having a normal day with everyone at lunch when he took one glance too many at a particular green head of hair. His eyes lingered longer than they should have, admiring Deku's bright smiling face that he hadn't seen in so long. He took too much in and he waited too long to avert his gaze. When ruby irises returned their attention to the people whom he was seated with, Kosei was staring directly at him. Or rather, staring directly right _through _him.

_Fuck _.

Katsuki held his breath as if he was a kid who was just caught in the cookie jar and then decided to play it off like nothing, joining in the conversation with ease. But he could tell Kosei wasn't fooled. He clearly witnessed Katsuki staring at Izuku like some type of lovesick fool.

"Hey, don't you guys think it's annoying how happy that twink has been today?" The ginger spoke up suddenly when there was a pause in the conversation to everyone. His eyes smirked directly at Katsuki in a challenging manner. The plastic fork in the quarterback's hand snapped in half.

"Really, Kosei? This again?" Kirishima added in irritated. He rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone, to text Mina Katsuki presumed. "Leave the little dude alone. It's getting tiring."

Katsuki said nothing, afraid that if he did he would give himself and his feelings away. He just stared down the other player from across the table.

"Naw, I don't think it'll ever really get tiring. Plus, if we don't do something that little freak is going to spread his disease all around." Kosei's face twisted in an upright smile and then a sneer. "He already infected the new guy."

"He's not even dating that guy." Katsuki bit out annoyed at the mention of Deku possibly sleeping around. His mind kept wandering back to the mysterious hickey on the track runner's neck, still unsure as to who really gave it to him. All at once at everyone's head whipped around, surprised to hear the usually passive blonde boy speak. Katsuki could feel himself heat up at in the sudden hot spot.

"Oh, really? And how would you know that, Bakugou?" A small smiled spread out across the bully's face and Katsuki instantly realized his mistake: he had been baited.

"I wouldn't." He straighten his voice out the best he could and out the corner of his eye he could see Kirishima giving him a weary look. "I just know you started the rumor that day you did that stupid ass prank."

"Just because I let everyone know about it doesn't make it any less true." The other boy raised a thin, red eyebrow before turning to his silver hair companion. "C'mon, Tetsutetsu. Let's go. I gotta talk to you about something."

Katsuki watched in frustration as three of his teammates got up from the table to exit the cafeteria. He nervously glanced at Deku once more before quickly looking back at Kirishima. The two of them shared a knowing look.

* * *

Katsuki remembers this past Friday clearly because he presumed it to be the worse day of the small green one's life. Through all of the tormenting, teasing and bullying, Deku always kept his chin up and ignored the whispers in the hall. After the poisonous words had spilled from his mouth, trying to make a point to Kosei and throw him off his trail, he expected the smaller one to just do what he normally does: chin up, walk away and cry about it later.

What Deku did next was nowhere near what he was expecting.

He could hear from down the hall a hustle of feet skidding down the hallways and a blur of green and red passed his vision. He could hear a shout of 'Izuku, wait!' coming from behind him. When he turned around he saw that half and half bastard trying to keep up. He stopped with a force once he got to Katsuki.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you people?" The dual colored boy rounded on him, getting in his face. His brows were wrinkled looking absolutely pissed off and it caused even him, Katsuki, to be taken back. But before Katsuki could retort, the other boy took off. This left the ash blonde one intensely confused.

He remembers coming home after football practice like nothing happened. Kosei had laid off of him and for that he was thankful to whatever prissy God was up there fucking with him the last two weeks. When he walked through the doors he found his mom to be absent from the household. He asked his dad where she was, but he wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"She's across the street at Inko's. Apparently Izuku skipped out on the rest of his classes and cross-country practice and no one knows where he's at."

Katsuki felt his heart stop and immediately dropped with guilt. Deku was missing. In a mild haste the football player shuffled up the stairs pulling out his phone. He called. And called. And then texted after getting no response when the day turned to night.

**[You]: Deku where are you? Why is my dad saying you skipped out on classes?**

**[You]: Answer your phone, this isn't funny. **

**[You]: Your mom is worried about you.**

**[You]: Izuku. **

**[You] Where the fuck are you?**

Katsuki couldn't swallow his pride and go find Deku's friends and pester them about where the small boy was at, so he waited.

But Deku didn't come home Friday and he didn't come home Saturday.

So here was Katsuki now: stuck waiting, guilt eating him alive on a Sunday afternoon. The nerd didn't answer his phone or respond to any of the text messages. Katsuki could feel himself slowly devoured alive with regrets. He thought back to all the nasty things he said to the other, trying to put a distance between them and how stupid he felt that he put too much of a distance.

His mind supplied an image back to their morning run and how gorgeous the freckled teen looked in his element. If only he hadn't been such a coward. If only he had a chance to redo that day, he would've leaned in and—

"Izuku is back."

_Hah? _The blonde boy snapped his head towards his mom who stood in the doorway. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He actually seems pretty...relaxed? Inko is freaking out on him though for just deciding to take a weekend getaway without telling anyone." Katsuki shifted in his desk chair, spinning in the piece of furniture to fully face the older woman. His mom came over and sat on his bed across from him with a pensive face.

"He said he's okay and that he just took a trip with a handful of his track mates to the other side of town." His mother explained but the blonde could feel his body heat rise.

_That's a lie. No one on the track team would even hang out with him like that…expect maybe Todoroki. _But Katsuki didn't say anything, not wanting to involve his mother in the high school trivia.

"Hey, Katsuki." His mom started off serious. "Is everything with Izuku okay at school? That wasn't very like him to just, skip like that and not come back for 48-hours." _Yeah, no fucking kidding. _

"He seems fine." _Lie_. "I haven't noticed anything different about the way he's been acting." _Also a lie. Deku has been acting different ever since the first day of school. _"I think he's just been kinda stressed. He's been training really hard these last few days." _Truth_. His mom just stared at him until he was uncomfortable, trying to scan for any hint of a lie.

"Okay. If you say so. Just remember what I said Katsuki. Be nice to Izuku, _please _. I know he doesn't have that many friends, and his dad's never been in the picture. I just worry that it'll be easy for him to feel isolated." The look the older woman gave him was one that pleaded something quiet to her son and the blonde just sighed and nodded in response.

His mom got up and left the room and the athlete spun his chair back around to his computer to focus on his studies. His eyes peered down to his cherry red phone that was positioned face up next to his mouse. He couldn't help but feel upset that Izuku never responded to his texts.

_I guess I deserve that. _He scolded himself before turning his full attention back to his calculus homework.

* * *

Izuku looked nice on Monday. Even Katsuki couldn't ignore that. The curls on his head were extra defined and fluffy all while capturing the light shining through the window just right. The track runner had on a neatly tucked dark green plaid shirt. He wore navy blue khaki shorts that were complimented with new, white gym shoes. Overall, this was a huge shift from the normal slightly big green hoodie and worn-down jeans he would toss on every day.

_Did the nerd just run away for a weekend to treat himself? _The thought crossed the football player's mind as he took in how content Izuku looked. Red eyes looked directly at the new yellow leather backpack that Izuku had on as he walked into the classroom to sit down.

He could hear annoying round-face's voice so clear in their small homeroom class. "Oh my god Izu, you look so cute!" She squealed and Katsuki could've kicked her, because she was right. "And I love this bag. It looks expensive." She wiggled her eyebrows. A beautiful tint of pink lightly flushed over Izuku and the boy just scratched behind his head per his nervous habit.

"Yeah, it was a part of the stuff I was telling you about over the phone." The blonde grounded his teeth and just looked down, away from the newly refreshed Izuku. He didn't feel like he deserved to look.

_I guess nothing to refresh yourself from a terrible day than a quiet weekend to yourself. _He reasoned and tried his best to convince his brain that Izuku was by himself. But something told him, based on how nice those clothes looked, that Izuku wasn't out shopping solo.

* * *

Kosei looked terrible on Monday during lunch. The ginger boy walked in with a limp, and threw his lunch tray down rather aggressively. When Katsuki got a good look at his face he was taken back by the nasty busted lip, and shallow knife cut that decorated his teammates face.

"Yo, Kosei are you good?" The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them because, _fuck _, that was concerning. Highschool kids don't just show up beaten up from a fight that wasn't at school around this side of town.

"I'm fine." Kosei whispered. Pairs of eyes all met each other in surprise and shock at the quietness of the boy.

"What happened dude?" Kirishima interjected, and before Kosei could wave it off or explain Mei jumped in for him.

"Some random guy in a black bandana just came up to him with a knife and mugged him!" The girl whines, fawning over her boyfriend as she held onto him. "This place is going to shit. First Kirishima's family store then Kosei's face!"

_Those two things definitely aren't of equal value but okay. _Katsuki thought snidely to himself annoyed at the girl's over barring energy.

"That's super fucked up Kosei, I'm sorry." Kirishima added. "I'm assuming you put up a good fight given the…" He waved a hand on his face, mirroring what he meant. "...New additions."

"I didn't even fight. The dude held a knife against my throat and demanded I give him all my money in my wallet." The ginger boy looked off to the side in dismay. "I did what he asked and he still cut my face and punched me in the mouth."

"Kami, that's so intense." An extra teammate added.

"Yeah and what's weirder is that he told Kosei that if he has to do this 'again' that the cut will be deeper next time." Mei cut in.

Katsuki didn't miss the irritated look Kosei gave her, as if he wasn't planning on sharing that piece of information.

"What does that even mean?" The quarterback ruffled his eyebrows. "So it's like your fault he mugged you?"

"Apparently." He poked reluctantly at his food. "Tsu, can I catch a ride with you until further notice?" Kosei asked. Katsuki watched him take a glance over his shoulder and stare at table with round face and her boyfriend. Confused at this, Katsuki followed his gaze and saw that his friend was looking directly at Deku.

"Yeah dude that's no problem."

"Thanks man." Kosei finished and turned around. Katsuki waved it off as nothing.

The blonde boy thought carefully about the mugging of his least favorite teammate and his mind flashed back to the encounter with the Yakuza thug, Overhaul.

_Could it have been something related to that? _But the blonde dispelled the thought. Overhaul doesn't need to go around robbing high schoolers, he's seen the man's track record. He was much more lethal than that.

* * *

Izuku also looked nice the following day, and every other day that led up to homecoming. And it was driving Katsuki up the fucking _wall_. He could feel his fingers itching to touch the other boy again.

All his life he's never known Deku to put an effort into his clothes. The nerd clung to that terrible looking raggedy green hoodie like his life depended upon it. But here he was, dressed so perfectly in clothes that actually fit him, and emphasized his green eyes. And Today, the day of homecoming, Deku looked notably beaut—er..._ nice._

Katsuki couldn't help but stare and clutch his teeth together at the innocent smile that was gracing his ex-childhood friend's face. The boy was wearing a white collared button up shirt coupled with a cozy, forest green cardigan and beige capris. And he looked _so _good in it. Part of Katsuki wanted to walk up to him and tell him that he looks good, but the majority of him knows he's not allowed to do that.

The week had passed by with nothing special. Outside of the fact that it seemed like Kosei had left Izuku alone. Which was a brand-new behavior for the ginger not to target the small track runner. Katsuki just wrote it off as the other teammate being focused on his training for the homecoming game.

The actual Friday of homecoming was graced with a lot of school spirit and everyone high-fiving him in the hallways as he wore his letterman jacket for the duration of the full day.

"Good luck today Bakugou!"

"You're gonna do great!"

"Go fucking kill it out there man!"

There was endless smiles and pats on the back as he walked to all of his classes, and the energy helped Katsuki feel good about himself.

The blonde shook his thoughts off Deku and did his best to focus on the game and dance that was occurring tonight. But the second he thought of the dance he pictured Deku dancing with that asshole Todoroki who was very open with Katsuki about how much of a dick he thought the other was. Which pissed him off. Katsuki _knew _he was a dick, he didn't need to be reminded of his goddamn behavior all the time...his guilt did that for him.

Other people just didn't understand the type of heavy pressure he was under with his team and keeping up his grades.

The assembly was a rush of energy as he was covered in glitter from the cheerleading team in front of the entire school. The theme of the homecoming was bluntly in his face:_ Heros vs Villians. _People held with signs that said "YOU'RE MY HERO 3" written in large color font, students were wearing villigant masks, coupled with capes and girls were dressed in spandex outfits. All to fit the society of the theme.

Smiles and laughter came from all around as the gymnasium was bursting with victory chants and loud yells. The vibrations of the energy from the school put Katsuki in the euphoric pleasure of being in the spotlight.

This is what he lived for. This feeling. He glanced once over the crowd and was surprised to see Deku in the stands cheering, trying his hardest to get Todoroki in the team spirit.

Katsuki could feel his heart stop, and all the sound in the room went quiet as he watched the beautiful dark haired boy cheer. That's all the real motivation he needed.

* * *

Their school won by a landslide. The crowd cheered loudly, and all of his teammates went crazy with excitement. The quarterback smiled as he was lifted up by several people and carried off the field to be drenched in Gatorade.

"WAY TO GO BAKU-BRO!" Kirishima yelled and slapped him on the back. "That was a sick play! This is gonna be the best homecoming ever!"

"Hell yeah it is!" Katsuki yelled right back, sinking it the energy of the rest of the team.

"Let's hurry up and go get ready at my place, Mina is gonna meet us there and we can all go over to the dance hall with her." Kirishima handed his best friend a towel and both boys smiled at each other as they walked off the field.

* * *

When they parked in the lot of the venue for the homecoming dance Katsuki couldn't help but feel like an awkward third wheel between Mina and Kirishima. The blonde teenager wore black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt, sleek black suspenders and an orange rose pinned by his mother on the front of his chest. He held in his hand was his lame excuse of a 'hero's mask that he reluctantly decided to bring along. He was a regular mask mask with pointed ends that flared outward with orange lining.

_God this is so fucking lame. _ He inwardly groaned and then placed the piece of plastic over his face as they got out of the car,

He nervously fiddled with his cufflinks as they walked through the heavy black doors. He took one second to 'wow' at the scene and he had to give it to the school's cheerleaders. They did a great job at putting this together.

The room was dim, lit by two separate lights, one side of the room was blue for 'heroes' and the other was red for 'villains'. Fairy lights were hung all around from the ceiling like tiny stars and off to the side was the gathering of beverages and food. Needless to say, Katsuki was kinda impressed.

Kirishima blew a whistle from between his lips and grabbed tightly onto Mina's hand. "Let's go babe!" he smiled. Across from the room the trio could see the group of football players under the red lights and they slowly headed over. While passing through the thick crowd of high schoolers a bunch of people called to them and congratulated them on the way they played today and the two football stars ate it up.

As the night progressed Katsuki found himself bored. Really fucking bored. Not having a date sucked.

Usually by this time of the night someone would've spiked the punch, and he would've been drinking down tons of it to try to cope with the morons on the football team. He should've been grinding against some girl but instead he found himself swaying awkwardly back and forth trying to look like he was enjoying himself. All he really wanted to do was go home, or maybe go out elsewhere with Kirishima, Mina and possibly their elusive teammate Denki.

After a couple more songs and chatting, Katsuki excused himself to go sit down off on the bench to the hero side of the room. When he looked up he caught sight of a certain greenette awkwardly laughing and trying to dance with Tenya and Ochaco under the blue lights. The small boy clearly looked as though he doesn't dance often but he was enjoying the time spent with his friends. A pair of tiny wire framed bunny ears and black mask was his 'hero' attire for the night Katsuki presumed.

A small smile slipped onto Katsuki lips without knowing.

A body shifted and sat down next to him, but Katsuki didn't bother looking. He assumed it was just another person that was going to congratulate him on his good job.

"You know, you stare a lot for someone who doesn't like him." A deep, even voice spoke. The blonde lifted his to turn to the person next to him and was irritated to find Todoroki looking smug.

"What's it to you, asshole?" He bit out automatically. At this point his vulgarity was his baseline with this guy. He still thinks back to the hickey that was on Izuku's neck. Despite Izuku saying they're not 'dating', Katsuki still felt that the dual haired boy was responsible for it.

"Just pointing out something obvious." The fucker then crossed his legs. "I've got something to talk to you about though, I think it might be an issue only you can really help resolve." ...That peaked his interest.

"And what might that be?" Katsuki answered, his curiosity getting the best of him. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to this uppity motherfucker but...he felt the wave of seriousness from the new transfer student.

"Izuku only came to cross country training twice this week." At that Katsuki held his breath. "Seeing that I'm new here, and I don't know his habits, I didn't think it was important. That was until I mentioned it to Tenya who told me that Izuku has never missed a practice before. Cross country or track season." Todoroki finished. He turned to Katsuki expecting an answer but the blonde boy just looked at him in a perplexed manner, speechless.

_Deku has never skipped practice before. _Not a single fucking day. Not even the day he had broken his hand freshman year from falling down the stairs. He still showed up, even if it was only to be present.

"Judging by your silence and the shocked look in your eye I can tell that Tenya is correct." A long sigh came from the two-toned boy before he leaned his head against the wall behind them and crossed his arms.

"Why are you telling me this?" The quarterback whispered, trying his best not to give too much. But what the other told him was concerning.

"I'm worried about Izuku. Something has been off with him this whole week ever since the weekend."

Jealousy sparked at that. "Well shouldn't you be the one keeping his mood in check? Seeing that you're fucking him and all."

"I'm not sleeping with Izuku if that's what all your hostility has been about." A neat eyebrow rose on Todoroki's face, giving the other a 'I know everything' type of look.

"Oh _please _," Katsuki growled out, feeling his anger grow inside of him. "You don't have to lie to me icy-hot. Unlike the rest of the school, I _saw _that hickey on his neck." The football player stared down at the track runner in a hostile manner and when he didn't get a response back he felt his stomach sink with jealousy. "Aaaand you don't fucking deny it." he audibly 'tch'd and turned away from the other.

"I don't have to, it's not true." Todoroki gritted from between his teeth before rubbing his temple. The boy took a deep breath in and sighed. "But getting back to the point. I think you should talk to Izuku about his missed practices and what's been going on with him. I think you might be the only person to get him to open up fully." He hesitantly glanced at Katsuki, which confused the other. "He puts a lot of weight on your opinion for some reason."

"He seems perfectly fucking happy to me. He's done nothing but smile and prance around in his new clothes the entire week."

"Yeah, but..." Todoroki hummed thoughtfully and adjusted his arms. "He doesn't seem all...there? If that makes any sense. And it's such a drastic shift in his mood. He didn't even explain where he went with that guy."

_Wait, What? _

"Guy?"

"Izuku has—"

But before the other could answer there was a loud scream that echoed into a shrill outside of the building. The two boys startled at the sound before looking around. Other students who seemed to have heard it stopped their dancing for a minute before going back to their idle chatter with friends.

Out of habit, red eyes scanned quickly for green hair and when he didn't see it his heart started to race. He looked towards the boy next to him, who shared the same sinking stomach look.

The two got up at the same time in a haste and pushed through the thick crowd. Katsuki could feel his heart beating rapidly as the endless number of faces passed him, all looking at him in concern. But those faces didn't matter right now. Izuku was out of his line of vision again, and he remembered how the weekend had nearly broken his heart without knowing if the other was okay. But that sound. _Fuck _.

When they reached the exit to the building, outside they found Kosei on top of Izuku's shaking body punching him directly in the face. Ochaco was screaming and trying to pull the larger boy off her friend but the football player rounded on her and gave her a swift push with his strong arm and knocked her down.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" He hissed before returning back to shaking Izuku. "WHO THE HELL DID YOU HIRE TO DO THIS TO MY FACE HUH!?"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Izuku tried his best to get away from the other boy assaulting him, swinging his arms and kicking his legs. But Kosei didn't flinch, and instead landed another punch directly on the smaller boy's mouth.

"You fucking slut! I was right about you. You're so fucking disgusting!" Kosei let go of the boy's shirt as he aggressively shoved him into the concrete. There was a sick crack as Izuku's head hit the cold black pavement beneath him. A hurt whine escaped his mouth.

Katsuki's body moved on its own. One moment he was standing in shock next to Todoroki, the next he was tackling Kosei to the ground, and punching him hard in the face. It only took a quick moment for the boy he just decked to flip their positions and punch him. His head jarred to the side and he could feel small rocks of gravel dig into his back. But he felt himself surge with anger and blocked the next punch with ease. Katsuki saw his opening. He grabbed tightly onto the hem of Kosei's dress shirt and slamming their heads together with a loud crack. He pushed a dazed Kosei off of him and stood up.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" He yelled, his voice grit and raspy. Katsuki lifted his foot and kicked the other in his chest with all his strength, knocking him swiftly on his back to the ground with a loud thud. Anger huffed through him as he tried his best to calm down. His chest heaved up and down as he tried his best to contain his inner rage.

When the blonde boy finally lifted his head he saw peering eyes standing in the front of the building all looking at the scene, shocked. Football players, cheerleaders, and other students alike all gazed upon the scene with their mouths open.

Kosei groaned as he lifted his torso off the ground with his forearms. "Why are you defending this little piece of SHIT, Bakugou!" He shrieked. Everyone turned to look at him, awaiting an answer.

Eyes, all clearly staring at him. Brown ones, blues ones, hazel ones. But most importantly _green _ones. Deku was still softly curled on the ground, tears streaming down his now, dirtied face. His sobs were slowing down as he looked at Katsuki confused and expecting.

Piercing red eyes looked into bright green for the first time in a week and then and there, in that moment, Katsuki could feel the shift in his heart.

He ground his teeth together before rounding on Kosei, looming over him and grabbing his shirt. He aggressively brought their faces an inch apart before speaking.

"If you ever put your hands on him again I'm going to fucking break them. I promise you that." Baritone vocals were dipped in warning. He let go of the ginger boy with a shove before stepping back and looking at everyone who was now already whispering.

"Go the fuck back inside! All of you!" He swiped at the air. "Ain't shit to see here." The bodies started moving, all going back inside gasping and gawking at the moment they just witnessed.

Kosei got up slowly before looking to Deku, then Katsuki, and peering over his shoulder to Todoroki who was helping Ochaco up off the ground. He looked back at Katsuki once more before muttering: "I knew it. You're a fag just like him." And with that he limped off to the parking lot, exiting the homecoming dance fully.

There was a silence before the brown haired girl rushed over to her friend that was currently still placed on the ground. "Izu! Are you okay?" She helped him sit up and Katsukis heart clutched at the sight of Deku's hand shaking as he held onto her. _He still gets panic attacks after all these years. _

The boy in question nodded his head weakly as more tears streamed down his face and suddenly Tenya appeared, late to the scene. "I just heard what happened! I am so sorry that I had to use the bathroom! Izuku can you breathe?" Again, the boy just nodded. "Here! I'll take you home."

"No, Tenya, that's too far out the way for you. I'll take him home." Todoroki interjected. "I have my parent's car."

Katsuki tooked down at his hands that were now started to form a bruise and made a decision right there. "I'll take him home." All four heads look at him cautiously. "...we live across the street from each other. It won't be a big deal. Plus, I need to go home to wrap my hand now."

"Are you sure, Bakugou? You don't have to do this."

"No, it's fine. I drove here." He pulled out his phone before pulling up Kirishima's number.

**[You]: Hey. An emergency came up with Deku. Get another ride home. **

**[Shitty hair]: Dude wtf happened? Everyone is going insane in here!**

**[You]: I'll explain later.**

"There, I'm free. Now you guys go back in and enjoy your night. I'll go make sure he gets home safely." Katsuki spoke as he put away his phone.

None of the three students objected and all gave each other small little glanced before helping Izuku off the ground. The boy was still quiet, clutching his swollen face. Katsuki went to retrieve him and softly placed a hover arm around his shoulders before escorting back to his parent's olive green jeep.

He opened the door for the injured one and helped the other into the passenger seat, treating him like he was glass. When he got into the driver's seat he started the engine and looked over at the other nervously. Deku didn't look back. Just stared at his feet in deep thought.

* * *

When they arrived in the Bakugou's drive way the car was still silent. Unsure of what to do next, Katsuki spoke up first. "Do you, er, need help inside of the house?"

"No. I can make it inside alright." Izuku answered, still not looking at the other one. He brought up a shaky hand to let himself out of the car and slowly started walking across the street. Katsuki followed out and his brows wrinkled in worry at the sight. Izuku was clearly shaken.

_What the hell has gotten into Kosei? He's never assaulted anyone before. Then blaming Izuku for the mugging. That was just ridiculous. That asshole must be clearly losing it. _

Green eyes turned around to look at him and awkwardly glanced over the football player's now bloody, swollen knuckles that he used to deck Kosei. Izuku looked away before opening his mouth once, closing it and then opening it again.

"I have ointment inside...if you need help bandaging your hand."

Katsuki stood still for a moment before nodding. He flexed his hand and winced noticing the oncoming headache that was developing from head butting the asshole. "Sure."

When they got inside of the Midoriya residence Izuku flicked on the lights and walked up the stairs, not waiting up for the other one. Katsuki felt a chill of graze against his neck as he felt the emptiness of the house. So opposite from his that was always bustling with life with his parents.

"Where's your mom?" He asked, following Izuku up the stairs.

"She's gone for the next three week visiting her parents. My obaasan had a heart attack." Izuku stated plainly, like it was old news. "I couldn't go because of practice and classes unfortunately." Izuku veered left down the hall to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit.

"How are you feeling about that?" Katsuki pressed. When he walked into Izuku room it was exactly how he remembered it from three years ago. There was superhero memorabilia placed all around, and green bed sheets on his small twin sized bed. There was a picture of him and his mom neatly placed next to his silver desktop computer next to a white bottle of sensitive skin lotion.

"I'm feeling as good as I can about it." Izuku started wrapping his hand, still not looking up at Katsuki as he carefully tended to his hand. "I'm sorry you got wrapped into this."

"It's fine. Kosei shouldn't have touched you." Katsuki whispered. He looked at the ruffled green curls longingly.

Izuku finished wrapping his defender's hand and carefully stepped back. "Well. I'm done. I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. Thank you again, Bakugou." His voice was small and the mention of Katsuki's surname hurt._ Fuck fuck. _"You can see yourself out."

Izuku walked past him, still not lifting up his head as he walked into the bathroom and shut it. Katsuki stood there silently looking back after the boy who had left him standing there in his bedroom before slowly walked away. The sound of shower water being the only sound in the tiny house.

He walked down the stairs and when he reached for the front door his hand was frozen on the golden knob. The blonde teenager gritted his teeth together as he was conflicted with what to do next. He didn't want to leave Izuku alone because he had just literally been physically assaulted rather harshly but he didn't know if he really belonged here, in Izuku presence.

He stood there, frozen. Stuck between his want and his need. The feeling of holding Izuku and running alongside the boy was still fresh in his head, but in juxtaposition so were the invading eyes that had all witnessed him punch Kosei.

When he heard shower-water stop Katsuki was brought back from his thoughts.

He knew what he wanted.

He dropped his hand off the door and reversed his steps back up the stairs to Izuku's room. His heart pounded in the dim, empty hallways. _I know what I want. _He repeated to himself, chasing away any inclination of cold feet.

When he opened the door to Izuku's room he was stunned to see the smaller one sitting on the floor of his room against his bed with his face in his hands, crying.

"Deku…" he whispered, his eyes softened at the sight.

The track runner held his breath and slowly lifted his wet head of hair to the intruder in his room. "I thought you left, what are you doing here?"

"What's wrong, talk to me." He kneeled down to the smaller boy's level. This close he could see the hurt and confusion in Izuku's face. The beads of water still covered his freckled shoulders and his green locks.

The sadness green eyes held slowly transitioned into anger when he fully registered what was being said.

"What's _wrong? _I just got assaulted in front of the whole school by that asshole you call a friend!" He pushed Katsuki away with shaky hands, not really budging the other. But the ash blonde boy respected his space and leaned backwards onto hind legs.

"I hate walking in that school. I hate it. Every day I know I'm stepping foot in there now I can see everything looking at me like I'm some kind of slut who already is sleeping around and you know what's worse? You don't care!" Izuku's fierce eyes softened backwards, dialing in the rage. He put his head down into his crossed arms. "You're the worst of them all too."

"Me?" Katsuki could feel his throat tighten.

"Yes, _you! _Because you kiss me, then hurt me and then called me an awful name like _faggot. _Well, guess what Bakugou you are too!" The blonde winced at the crack in Izuku's voice.

"You keep giving me hope only to snatch it back and I d-don't know to deal with that! I don't know how to deal with you constantly being nice to me when no one is looking and then treating me like _trash _when everyone is."

"And tonight, only confused me more! What do you want from me? I don't get it. I tried to. I t-tried to talk to you and tell you about how I feel, and I can't fucking pin point you! You're so unclear and it's messed up!"

Izuku broke down completely in tears, sobbing and clutched the towel that hung loosely from his waist. Katsuki's heart weighed down with guilt because he knew Izuku was right.

"Please, _please _, don't cry Deku. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." Katsuki reached out his hands to grab Izuku's shoulders and bring him in closer to him and he squeezed the younger one tightly, afraid that if he let go he'd disappear.

"No, you're not." Izuku whispered through his horse throat.

"I am. I'm done with wanting everyone's approvals. It's out the window. Fuck them, I want you." Katsuki rasped out. "It took me years to realize it and now it's taken me basically a month to accept it. _Please _. I'm so fucking sorry."

The sobs slowed up and green eyes dared to peer upwards at Katsuki's face that was so close to his.

"Please stop crying…" Their lips ghosted, and their eyes met briefly. The hands that were Izuku's shoulders traveled up to green locks, pulling him in for a kiss but and Izuku quickly turned his face.

"I-I can't...I'm involved."

"I know…I figured." Katsuki tried to push down his jealousy but was unable to. "How serious are you two?"

Izuku furrowed his brows as if deep in thought. "I don't know. We've only known each other for about three weeks..." Katsuki saw his opening and he wasn't going to miss his chance this time.

"Please, Izuku, I know you're meant to be with me. You know it to." He traced the cheek bone of freckles skin before looking deep into emerald eyes once more and leaning forward.

Shy lips met once again after what seemed like ages and Katsuki took notice at the hesitation from his childhood friend. He ran calloused hands gently against the slim body to tightly hug the bare waist. Izuku started to kiss back slowly, hooking the football player to fall deeply into his bliss. Soft lips moved against each other in a slow build-up of heat.

Katsuki took the lead and slowly scooped Izuku off the floor to place him gently on the bed, careful not to break their kiss.

He laid the track runner gently on his back and deepened the kiss when he felt the friction of bare skin against his shirt. The pads of his thumb slowly massaged into the lean abs of the boy beneath him and Katsuki could slowly feel himself falling deeper and deep into the mattress as he laid himself on top of Izuku completely.

The other one huffed in response and perturbed a small tongue out against chap lips, silently asking for permission. Katsuki gave it to him fully. Izuku gripped onto golden hair as he bucked his hips upwards into Katsuki, earning a long groan from the other.

Hips rolled against each in heat slowly rubbing erections from the two boys and strong hands dropped from Izuku's waist down to the hem of his towel. Izuku's breath caught in his throat and he leaned his head back to stare into red eyes.

"Tell me to stop." Katsuki pleaded. He could feel all the self-control he built up over the years start to slip away as he looked at the gorgeous boy underneath him.

But Izuku just shook his head. "No...I-I...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you e-ever since the kiss. I need this so much." He gripped tighter into the blonde's hair before sinking them back into a deep emotional kiss. "I need you."

Katsuki's shaky hand undid the neatly tucked towel on Izuku's waist, fully exposing the other boy's thick erection. He wrapped his hand around the hot appendage experimentally and a heated moan was his reward.

He pumped his hand up and down Izuku's pulsing cock and was delighted in himself at the pleasurable sounds that left his object of desire. He gripped tighter and pumped faster before breaking the kiss, leaning back on his knees and resting his free hand on Izuku's milky hip.

Like this, he could see Izuku fully. Izuku had his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and his mouth hung open in a small 'o' as he gripped desperately onto Katsuki's forearm with one hand. Small moans left pink lips with every stroke his hand took along the length. Green eyes opened slowly before looking directly into red ones. Izuku shifted slightly and hooked his legs around slim hips that were still classed in dress pants, fully exposing himself.

Katsuki cursed under his breath.

He doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful.

A sudden urge came over him and he let go of Izuku's member before hooking his hands underneath the bend of pale knees. He bent Izuku's body forward and dipped his head down. He ran a tongue experimentally from the base of the thick cock to the tip and Izuku gasped in surprise.

"Did that feel good?" Dangerous blood red eyes looked into completely dilated green ones and Katsuki could feel himself fucking lose it at that gorgeous vulnerability that was graced upon Izuku's face.

"Y-Yes." The younger one panted out. That was all the approval Katsuki needed to continue. Never in a million years would be think he'd be sucking someone's cock, but here he was: going down on Izuku, and _loving _every moment.

But Izuku wasn't just someone.

He bopped his head up and down sucking greedily, losing himself in the rhythm of Izuku's moans and gasps. He gripped tightly onto the pale skin in his grasp as he lost himself. Katsuki ran his tongue experimentally to the tip, giving it a light flick before sucking it fully back into his mouth. He didn't stop under the boy underneath him was a moaning, panting mess. He stumbled a bit but quickly would reposition himself and just think to do all the things he enjoyed when getting a blowjob.

"I think I'm gonna c-cum..." Izuku warned, voice thick with lust. Quickly, Katsuki reeled back and gripped the base of the thick cock, stopping the orgasm. Izuku whined hoarsely in his throat in disapproval. "F-fuck please…"

"Not yet." He warned. He looked back down at the wet cock that was in his hand and a heat bubbled in his stomach. In the next minute Katsuki was up and stripping himself out of his too-tight dress clothes and rejoining the greenette on the bed, grabbing the nearest container of lotion off Izuku's dresser.

The taller boy leaned in and locked their mouths together, kissing and sucking on already swollen lips. His head leaned back with 'pop' mouth. He wiggled between Izuku's slim legs and propped them open. At this angle he could see everything: pretty green eyes, beautiful curls, and lightly dust pink nipples on a heaving chest.

He looked directly into green eyes as he brought up two fingers to his mouth. Still not breaking eye contact he coated the digits in wet, thick saliva before having them disappear underneath the two of them. He kept his gaze settled on Izuku's face for any inclination of 'stop' or 'no' but all he found was eagerness as if the boy beneath him had been waiting for this day for ages.

His finger rubbed gently against Izuku's pink hole. His own breathing started to get heavy when he heard Izuku whine and try to spread his legs further. He slipped a wet finger into the tight heat and groaned in satisfaction when his digit was only sucked in further. He pushed deeper in and out in a rhythm, enjoying the feeling of the tight passage clenching around his digit. Izuku was so stunning like this. All his years of sleeping around with cheerleaders and prep girls didn't even compare. This was like a puzzle piece he's been missing.

Katsuki stopped in surprise when Izuku made a particularly loud pitched sound.

"Oh!" Izuku's hand shot up to cover his mouth and shut his eyes. Katsuki's nostrils flared in satisfaction and he made a rumble in the back of his throat. He positioned himself and angled the finger to brush against the same spot. He earned the same type of response from the curly haired boy.

"A-ah!" Pretty little whines lifted from the angel underneath him with each push in and out. The football player added in another finger to his ministrations, slowly working the other open.

Once he worked in three fingers, he relentlessly attacked the spot that left Izuku seeing white. He could see the others cock twitch with each pulse against the delicate area. Katsuki kissed the other's shaking legs softly. With his other hand Katsuki slowly stroked himself to the sight, fully taking in the beautiful mess underneath him.

Katsuki could feel his body was tight with want. And _fuck _did he want Izuku. He wanted him so badly. He wanted to kiss him, hold him, protect him and right now he wanted to be inside of him. He slowly took his wet digits from Izuku's body and grabbed the lotion he had placed on the ground. Taking three squirts, he rubbed it over his member and massaged Izuku's opening.

"W-Wait" Izuku's shaky voice spoke up as he shot a hand out to grab Katsuki's wrist. "I haven't…I'm s-still—"

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Katsuki whispered and he leaned forward to kiss Izuku deeply. When he leaned back, green eyes were glazed over. "Do you want this?"

There was a pause before their eyes met and words unspoken from the last three years poured out from their hearts.

"I'll always want you, Kacchan."

Katsuki was damned with just those simple words. He kissed Izuku's collarbone and slowly aligned his own throbbing cock to the hot, swelling entrance. His heart started racing as he pushed in slowly, holding Izuku hips with a strong grip. He watched as Izuku bit his lip hard and winced in pain at the large intrusion sinking into him.

"O-Oh…It feels so b-big Kacchan."

"If it hurts too much tell me to stop." His voice graveled out as he kept pushing in slowly, the entrance feeling slick and wet with the lubrication from the lotion.

Izuku shook his head and held tightly onto the sheets until the long thick member was settled fully into him. The greenette let out a shaky breath before softly smiling at the other, giving him the signal to start moving. "I feel so...so full."

"Oh yeah?" A small grin graced Katsuki's features. "A good full?" The football player waited for the sinfully beautiful boy wrapped around his dick to adjust. His brow was knitted in self control as Izuku clenched down on him.

"Y-Yeah...I've been thinking about this, having you inside of me. I want it so bad Kacchan. I want you so bad." His breathy reply was.

"Well, you're about to get it all, baby boy. You looked so beautiful this week...had me thinking real hard about what I wanna do you you..." Katsuki leaned over Izuku fully, resting his forearms on either side of perfect green curls. He closed his eyes and tried his best not to just fuck into Izuku's tight, wet hole.

Katsuki slowly rolled his hips cautiously and the lewd moan that was pulled Izuku snapped the last bit of self-restraint he had left. He started to slowly pushed in and out into a beat that built up tempo until he was driving himself into the whimpering boy with a hard snap of his hips each thrust.

Izuku mewls out as he felt inside full with the large instruction pounding into his body "Yes! Yes, please!" His breathes came out huffed as he could feel the tingling sensation of adrenaline run throughout his body, causing his nipples to become fully erect. His breathing became shallow, mixed with cries and moans as the pleasure button in him was hit directly with each push into his body.

"God, you're so tight." Katsuki's voice dropped several octaves as he placed his sweaty forehead right on top of Izuku's. "You feel so perfect wrapped around my cock." He growled out and slammed hard against the pale hips. Izuku yelped in response and entangled his hands into golden hair. "You're gorgeous."

"I've missed you so much." Came the reply in between the moans that filled the room. Katsuki groaned and drove himself Izuku with more force at the confession. He reached one hand underneath the beautifully arched back and grabbed onto Izuku's shoulder and thrusted harder until he could hear the echoes of Izuku's sinful cries in the house mixed with the slapping my boy skin.

The legs wrapped around his waist started to quiver and he could feel his peak slowly rising within his body like a wave, bubbling over in pleasure.

"H-Harder!" Izuku keened. Katsuki picked up his pace to satisfy the beauty.

"Like this?" Katsuki growled back. Beads of sweat running down his face keeping up the brutal pace. "You like this Izuku? You like me fucking into you?"

"Yes! I do—ugh! Oh god!" Izuku threw his head back as the tight heat coiled in his chest. The blonde could hear the sinful cries of the dark haired one slowly get higher and higher with each slam against the boy's prostate and his own thrust became more desperate.

"F-fuck Izuku, I'm g-gonna cum." He groaned out. His movements into the hot, tight canal becoming more frantic as he chased his orgasm. He pushed in and out making sure to add pressure onto Izuku's prostate with each hard thrust.

When he opened his eyes to look down into the endless green sea below him. Izuku's eyes held a sinful, fierce look as he looked into Katsuki's without breaking contact. Slowly Izuku's grip on his hair tightened as he said his next words.

"Cum inside of me, Kacchan."

"Oh fuck—" He felt his orgasm rip out of him and he came with a long groan. His body stiffened at the tightening of Izuku's body around his cock as his cum was squeeze out of him. Izuku's high pitch cry came shortly afterwards and he could feel a hot substance squirt onto his abs.

When he came down from his high he could feel the mixing of sweat and cum on their joined bodies and he lifted himself off Izuku completely and softly pulled out, leaving a trial of cum. Katsuki couldn't help but admire the cream pie look of Izuku's no-longer-virgin hole stuffed with his cum.

He laid next to Izuku, pushing sweat covered strands of hair out of the other's face.

"That was amazing." He whispered and kissed the other boy's cheek. "I've missed you too, nerd." Katsuki smiled and the other boy turned his head to look at him.

Izuku smiled back.

* * *

Katsuki arrived at school that following Monday, absolutely _elated _. He could feel this giant weight off his shoulders and honestly this was the most sexually and emotionally satisfied he's ever felt in his life. Maybe his dumbass ex-girlfriend was right, he didn't put any passion into fucking her because he knew all along what he wanted. It was definitely Izuku.

After their moment together Katsuki slept over the Midoriya residence. He let his mom know and got a text from her that read along the lines of 'Omg yes! Glad you see you guys getting along again!'. If only she knew _how _well, they were getting along. The entire night and Saturday day was spent catching up on lost time between the two boys as they talked about new favorite games and movies.

He asked Izuku how track was going, and the boy opened up about how he was feeling stressed about stuff at school. He detailed how the stress was causing him to just leave the campus early to avoid feeling ashamed in front of people. Katsuki's body clutched with guilt at that and told him that he shouldn't have to feel that way anymore.

"All that is going to change." He remembers speaking. He was laidback on the couch with Izuku positioned on his chest, looking up at him. He twirled green curls in his hand as the TV played in the background.

"Really…?" Izuku asked. He could see the well granted hesitation in the boy's eyes, but he could also see the hope that was purely Deku's.

"Really. I mean it. I promise." He smiled down at Izuku and Izuku smiled back. He wrapped his arms around the track runners waist before speaking again. "Now, how about we do dinner? I'll cook for you nerd."

It almost felt like the last three years didn't happen. Almost.

On Saturday night, while Deku was in the shower, he saw the small green phone's screen light up. He knew he shouldn't have looked but he did. He slowly lifted up the device as the tiny bunny keychain swung back and forth lightly.

**[Kai Chi]: My Thursday just opened up. Movie?**

He also knew shouldn't have been surprised, but he couldn't keep his jealousy from boiling over about whoever the fuck Deku had been seeing for the last three weeks.

_Kai Chi is a lame ass fucking name_ _anyways. _So, he did what any normal, jealous rational teenager would do: he opened Deku's phone and deleted the text (he would have to mention to the nerd later about putting a password on his device).

Fuck that guy. Izuku was his now. He had no intentions of letting him go any time soon. And judging by the way Izuku let Katsuki fuck him into auntie Inko's couch during a movie Saturday, Izuku had no intentions of going anywhere either.

Which brings him to now, enjoying his Monday on cloud nine. He walked into homeroom early as usual and waved to Izuku, without shame, when the boy walked in with Ochaco. He loved the way the nerd now blushed when he threw him a smirk.

Lunch was weird however. Kosei and Tsu didn't sit them, in fact they were nowhere to be seen during the lunch period. It gave the quarterback a sense of bad foreshadowing, but he decided that he just finally put Kosei in his place and the asshole backed off.

No one on their squad mentioned the scuffle between the two hotheads. Other people in the school did though, making gossip out of what could've led up to such a blowout. This resulted in ridiculous ass rumors. The most irritating and outrageous one was that Izuku had tried to hit on Kosei, which is what 'set off' the football player to teach the greenette a lesson.

He glanced over at Izuku, and the two made eye contact and Izuku blushed and gave him a small wave.

Katsuki smiled back.

Katsuki arrived at football practice that Monday ready to get down to work. He put on his training gear and headed over to the small circle of athletes that were gathered. When he arrived, he listened to coach with no issue about what was going to happen that day and they all got to work, ready to start their warm ups. But as Katsuki was walking away, he was stopped.

"Bakugou. Come over here." He looked up and saw coach Inui walking the opposite direction across the field, away from everyone. He glanced curiously at his teammates who were already preoccupied in their rounds.

"Yes, coach?" He answered, following behind the man. When they reached the edge of the of the green turf, the quarterback was feeling a creeping sense of confusion. Coach Inui turned around, staring down at the younger one with extreme disgust and disapproval in his eye.

"Give me 50 push ups right now." The man hissed. Katsuki looked at the man confused. Players were only required to do punishment push ups if they fucked up something. And as far he knew he did amazing at the homecoming game.

"Did I do something wrong, coach?"

"NOW. Bakugou." He barked.

Katsuki immediately turned around and faced the field and dropped into push up position.

He pushed out the 50 push ups slowly. His arms slightly burning at the end. When he reached the very last one he was about to stand up when he heard his coach's voice again.

"Stay like that." The man crouched down to his level. The blonde kept his gaze focused on his hands that were in front of him and made sure to keep his arms locked in position.

The rough voice whispered lowly. "I heard something interesting happened over the homecoming weekend Bakugou." Nervousness slowly started to drop into Katsuki's core. "Someone tells me that you not only punched a fellow teammate but also went home with that gay kid, Midoriya, from the track team."

Katsuki didn't answer. He could feel his arms start to shake.

"I see a lot of potential in you, boy. Which is why I'm not immediately kicking your ass off the team as we speak. But let this be a warning for you: I will not tolerate having any homosexual pieces of shit on my squad."

"Coa—" Katsuki snapped his head up in shock.

"Shut the hell up boy and listen to me. I'm doing this for your own good." Heated eyes stared down at the quarterback, challenging him to say anything further.

Katsuki didn't.

"You're officially on thin ice. If I catch wind of you even hanging out around that gay boy I'm kicking you off the team. And I know enough connections at this school to get Midoriya kicked off both the cross-country team and track team."

"That's not fucking fair!"

"Think about _both _of your futures. You've got amazing potential Bakugou, the most outta everybody on this team. If you really wanna play D1 football in college you gotta nip this phase right in the bud."

Katsuki lowered his head and started down at the green turf in shock and his arms officially started to shake holding up in body weight. _It's not a fucking phase. _

"That Midoriya kid, he's gonna have a tough time. It's written all over him. You don't have to suffer like that, so don't let someone like him bring you down with temptation. Do you understand me?"

Katsuki gritted his teeth together trying to ignore the growing pains in his arm and his stomach. He didn't answer his coach.

"I said," Inui leaned in closely to Katsuki's ear and spoke lowly. "Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes, coach." The words felt like a betrayal to everything he had just accepted about himself and they burned his tongue as he spoke them.

"Good." The change in tone was immediately noticeable. His coach sounded extremely pleased with himself. There was a heavy pat on the back as the burly man stood up. "Stay in this position for the next 30 minutes just so I know you learned your lesson. If I see you take a break or fall you're gonna have to start over. Clear?"

"Yes. Crystal."

"Good." With that the large man walked across the field, leaving the star player behind.

Katsuki could feel the hot sun start to beam down on his exposed neck and shoulders and hear the distant sound of players shuffling. The muscles in his biceps starts to deeply burn and he struggled to stop his anger from rising. Katsuki's thoughts started to race as he tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

He grinded his teeth together hard trying his best not to let a tear fall. But as he looked down in the space between his arms, he saw Izuku like he was all day Saturday: smiling up at him.

He choked out a strained sob.

Red eyes looked up in that moment to glance at his teammates and found a smug Kosei looking directly at him completely satisfied.

Katsuki's eyes darkened dangerously to a shade of crimson as he glared murderously at the other boy across the field. _I'll fucking kill that son of a bitch._

* * *

Katsuki slammed his locker shut when practice finally ended. He not-so-gently tossed around his gear and belongings as he packed to quickly leave the school grounds. If he stayed here any longer he was liable to rip Kosei's throat out from his fucking neck.

Players all around him glanced wearily at each other, making sure to stay out of the explosive boy's way. Katsuki stormed past everyone, making sure to harshly shoulder bump Kosei on his way out.

"Hey...Bakugou." Kirishima followed behind his friend quickly. "What is going on? Why did coach have you off on the side on punishment?"

The blonde pushed open the doors to exit the school grounds with a force. "That fucker Kosei told the coach I punched him and went home with Deku." He growled out. "And then, it turns out that coach is a piece of shit too."

Kirishima finally caught up to pace with Katsuki as he slowed him his stepping finally. "What? What do you mean?"

"He threatened to get both me and Izuku kicked off our sports teams if he quotes 'caught wind' of us hanging out around each other."

"Whoa, what the hell? Seriously?"

"Seriously." Katsuki huffed and shoved his hands into his dark blue jean pockets. "He doesn't want any homosexual pieces of _shit _on his team."

"There has to be something you can do about that. Dude, that's not okay."

"I went over every scenario in my head for forty-five goddamn minutes. There's nothing I can do. I can't be the reason Izuku doesn't..._ fuck _! I can't be the reason he doesn't get to do what he loves. I would literally hate myself, Kiri." He grabbed his hair out of frustration.

"Maybe talk to the principal?"

"It'll be my word against Inui's. The entire school saw me deck Kosei in the face, so that gives him plausible reason to say I was too aggressive to be on the team." Katsuki paused and took a deep breath. "...and I slept with Izuku over the weekend."

Kirishima's eyes widened at the admission.

"Several times." He swallowed to try to fix his dry throat. "I was planning...I was planning on making things right, Kiri. Fuck! I shouldn't have moved so damn fast with him. This would've been so much easier."

His red-haired friend was left speechless but his eyes softened. "Sometimes you just can't help how you react and feel dude. Don't beat yourself up."

Katsuki turned and met his friend's understanding face.

"C'mon. Let's go to the store. I got an extra shipment of that spicy packaged ramen you love so much."

"...you had me at spicy."

* * *

The Kirishima family grocery store had a different air to it ever since the Overhaul fiasco. The few times he had visited afterwards the atmosphere was eerily happy. Almost like the family was trying their best to put on a facade. The store had been rearranged and cleaned, head to toe. Katsuki presumed it was Kirishima's mother who was known to clean out of nervous habit. His best friend's parents had apologized to him repeatedly for getting him unwillingly involved with the thugs. As repentance they let Katsuki have whatever food he wanted for free.

But Katsuki was a good guy, he wasn't going to just always waltz in and snag all their food...except maybe the occasional spicy ramen bowl.

Kirishima also informed him that the Yakuza thugs came every Thursday evening, an hour after closing to collect their weekly payment to pay off the store. So Katsuki and Kirishima made sure never to be present on Thursday evenings.

Because fuck that.

It was thirty minutes past closing and he and Kirishima sat in the back of the store eating bowls of spicy ramen. They slurp their noodles casually while watching the tiny TV the family has in the back for breaks, idly talking between each other and slowly Katsuki felt a bit more level headed.

His phone vibrated, and he pulled it out to look at it.

**[Deku]: Hey! How was practice? :)**

He put away his phone hesitantly, unsure of what to really say to Izuku now. He needed more time to think and calm down all the way. He knew talking to now while he was a poor choice. He admittedly can be brash. Deep down he knew what he had to do, and he knew it would be terrible right after taking Deku's virginity. But he couldn't be the reason that the other was kicked off the team, and he couldn't jeopardize his own future.

There was a knock on the door to the backroom and both boys turned their attention. Kirishima got up to open the door, presuming it was probably one of his folks.

"Well, no long time no see handsome." A woman's voice spoke before there was a loud crack, and Kirishima was knocked backwards onto the floor.

Katsuki quickly turned his head and he instantly felt his veins run cold. There at the door, stood the nightmarish trio, guns in their hand ready. Their attire was exactly how Katsuki remembers it, giving him small chills as the crow like man stepped forward to loom over his best friend's body on the ground.

"You weren't supposed to come until Thursday!" Kirishima bit out, slowly lifting himself off the ground, holding his chest where he was just hit. "We don't have anything ready for you." He glared at Overhaul with little courage.

"Shame." Overhaul spoke, his golden eyes void of emotion. "I need to clear out my schedule and boss gave me permission to come for early collection again." He lifted and pointed his gun. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to get your shit together." Kirishima slowly pulled out his phone, eyeing the weapon carefully.

"If I find out that's the police you're calling I'm shooting blondey here in the forehead with absolutely no issue." The hand then swiftly pointed his gun at Katsuki. The blonde in question gritted his teeth and raised his hands slowly.

"I-I'm just calling my parents, so they can come drop off the money." Kirishima spoke slowly as he dialed his parents' numbers. "We live about five minutes from here." He tried to reassure the man.

The tall intimidating man said nothing. He looked at Kirishima once more before walking over to the seat that was across from Katsuki and sitting down. He leaned forward, folding his hands over the gun he was holding. Like this Katsuki could see all the detailed texture of the black plague mask. There were small dents and scratches in it that indicated past struggles. He could even see a stain of dried blood on the beak. It was then the blonde realized that the man's gloves had golden brass knuckles laced into them.

Katsuki was instantly on edge.

The other two walked in fully to the room and closed the door behind them, leaning against the only exit as everyone waited with high tensions for Kirishima to dial his parents. The blonde nurse cocked her gun happily and giggled while the silver haired man just scratched his neck.

"M-Mom? Yeah. They're, um. They're here to collect their money early again. Please, hurry. We have fifteen minutes." Fear slowly crept into the redhead's voice as he watched the clock tick by. Katsuki watched the older man in front of him carefully, and golden eyes watched him carefully right back.

The next ten minutes dragged by in intense silence that gripped both football player's throats. The two by the door talked about random unrelated things before Overhaul groaned loudly. All attention turned to the black coated figure as he stood up and cocked his gun.

"This is taking too long. Your parents need to be taught a lesson." He turned to Kirishima before pointing the black steal at the boy's arm.

"W-Wait! We still have five more minutes!"

"I don't give a shit anymore. I have other things to attend to."

The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Katsuki saw the thug adjust his hand on the trigger and the next he felt himself hop out of his chair and grab the man's wrist and aim the gun up to the ceiling.

A piercing shot rang out, deafening his hearing. The world around him rang out like a high-strung bell as golden eyes rounded on him, looking fucking _livid _. Overhaul lifted his free hand to grab the boy's neck and choked him harshly, lifting him up off the ground with his one arm effortlessly.

"You made a _very _big mistake." The deep voice dropped murderously low. Katsuki gagged, crawling at the man's hand trying to release his grasp. Suddenly, a swift knee collided with his guts and he was thrown backwards onto the ground.

While falling Katsuki desperately tried to grab onto something, anything, out of instinct. What he did next would damn him. His large hands reached out and snatched on tight to the strap that was keeping Overhauls plaque mask on his face and he pulled the man down with him. He pulled lightly on the leather buckle without knowing, half undoing it.

"You _brat _—" they tumbled to the ground with a loud thud, knocking over the chairs in the process. In the midst of the struggle Katsuki could hear Kirishima in the background shouting and the other two thugs scream 'stay right fucking there!' and 'don't shoot you dumbass, you'll hit Overhaul'.

Katsuki did his best to keep a tight grip on the man's wrist that held the gun, preventing him from lodging a bullet in his skull. They two struggled back and forth until Katsuki reached up again to swipe at the plaque mask, and there was a delicate pull, fully undoing the leather strap.

The mask swung down, exposing a pale face. Golden eyes widened in synchronization with red ones at the exposure. The man worked quickly to buckle the strap, covering his face back up. Before Katsuki could register what to do next a hand reached out and cut off his airway and another cracked his nose, _hard _.

Another hit and another hit rained down onto him until he could feel his nose break and bleed. His world spun as he saw Kirishima rush towards him only to be hit in the face with the blunt end of a gun, being pushed into the wall.

"Stop! You're going to kill him!" His friend's voice rang out. Katsuki gasped for air as his vision started to black around the edges.

Panicking, the red-haired boy looked around from his defenseless position against the wall. He felt blood stream down slowly from his nose as he watched helplessly. Sick crack after sick crack echoed as Overhaul rammed into the teenager with the metallic ends of his gloves.

He watched of the last bit of fight was suffocated out of his friend and Kirishima looked around for anything that could help. His eyes landed on a bright red fire alarm that was situated directly next to his head on the wall. He glanced at the two watching him with pointed guns. When Katsuki gave a loud gasp for air both of their heads turned briefly. Kirishima saw his opening moment.

He pulled the lever.

Loud blaring alarms rang out throughout the store and curses left all the trio's mouth.

"Shit!" The blonde woman cursed, looking at the now pouring water sprinkling from the ceiling.

"Why weren't you idiots watching him!" The gruff voice yelled. The tall lean man stood up off of Katsuki's still body and gathered his gun. "Let's fucking go before the police come." Overhaul looked directly at Kirishima before shooting him precisely in the bicep without hesitation.

"Fuck!" Football player cried as he fell the ground, hitting his head against a shelf on the way down. His world was sent spinning as he laid on the floor. He watched as the three dark figures left the scene quickly. Katsuki laid lifeless on the ground the sprinklers washing his blood into a small pool surrounding his body.

"K-Kat..." Kirishima strained before his vision went black.

* * *

When Katsuki came to he heard a melodic beeping of a machine. He felt the uncomfortable presence of a needle in his arm and groaned. When he fully registered everything happening he realized he was in a hospital, sitting in a small white hospital room with a white and blue gown on.

He looked around and noticed that it was pitch black outside and to his left was a messy head of green curls face down in pale, thin arms. Slowly the head perked up at the groan and movements of the boy in the bed.

"Kacchan!" Watery eyes looked up at him and Katsuki felt himself overwhelmed with emotion. "I was so worried." The over boy threw his arms around him and Katsuki winced at the pressure on his new injuries. "Sorry, sorry, so sorry." Izuku backed off before backing up politely.

"What day is it Izuku?" Katsuki whispered. His voice was sore. He could tell without looking that there was a large bruise around his neck.

"It's still Monday. It's 11pm." That jolted Katsuki. Suddenly all his memories came painfully flooding in. The store, the trio, the gunshot, and lastly, the ravenette above him slowly choking the life out of him.

"W-Where is Kirishima? Is he okay?"

Izuku looked down and towards the half-cracked door that was positioned closely to their right. "He's in the room down the hall. He suffered a gunshot wound in the arm. It didn't hit sever anything vital, so he'll be okay in a couple of weeks once the issue heals."

"Thank Kami." Katsuki threw his head back and furrowed his brows. He glanced wearily at Izuku. The younger boy fawned over him, going to the other side of the room and coming back with a tray of food that Katsuki presumed he had reserved. "How did you know I was here?"

"Kirishima's parents arrived on the scene and shortly after the fire department came and then the police came when they saw what happened to you and Kirishima. Your mom told my mom. Everyone was here but...it's past visiting hours right now. So, they went home." The boy fiddled with the tray in his hand.

"How are you here then?"

"I-I...I begged the nurses and our parents to let me stay. Your mom insisted that they let me stay." At that Katsuki stayed silent in deep thought.

"Here, Kacchan you need to eat." Green eyes worriedly looked at him as he placed the white hospital tray on his lap. The tray held a small bowl of white rice, buttered bread and a plate of vegetables mixed with noodles. Each kind gesture felt like a stab to Katsuki's heart as his coach's words jolted back into his head.

_"Think about both of your futures." _

Slowly he picked up the chopsticks on the plates and ate the white rice out of the bowl. Each movement of his jaw slowly hurt. But he forced down the food because Izuku was looking at him with those large, concerned eyes.

After eating only a partial amount of the food, he signaled to Izuku that he was done. The greenette took the tray away but not before leaning in for a kiss. The action threw Katsuki off scale and he flinched away abruptly, turning his head fully away from the greenette. Izuku blinked and leaned back confused.

"Kacchan?" He whispered.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Izuku." He forced out, still looking away, staring at the ground.

"What are you sorry for?" Izuku tried his best to give a weak smile. Dread washed over his features and his heart slammed against his chest.

"Can we talk about this later?" Katsuki sighed and leaned his pounding head back.

"What...why?" Izuku shook his head, taking a full step back to see the other fully. "Kacchan? Why did you flinch away?"

"Stop with that Izuku. Enough with the whole Kacchan thing...we can't be like that." He mumbled. Katsuki's heart clenched painfully in his chest and he could hear the huff of confusion leave Izuku.

"Excuse me?"

"We can't be together." He snapped, irritated. When he turned to Izuku he saw the greenette looking like a mix of hurt and frustrated.

"No." Izuku spoke in a disbelieving manner. "No, no, no, no." The track runner shook his head repeatedly. His voice crackled and raised an octave. "B-But you said—"

"I know what I said, and I know what I'm saying now." Katsuki asserted. _Why couldn't the damn nerd get it through his head? Why couldn't he make this easy? _Katsuki could feel his head start to pound. The heart monitor start to race faster.

"You don't get to say that, Kacchan. You don't get to say that after what we _did _." Izuku hissed out, a fierce determination took over the small boy that Katsuki has never seen before. "You—You can't just go back on something like that. You promised!"

"Look, Izuku. Sometimes, things just don't work out...and we're one of those things." The blonde reasoned. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. We can just go back to things the way they were." Red eyes pleaded Izuku to calm down and accept what he was saying.

"But...But I let you...I let you t-take..." Wet tears started to form in Izuku's eyes and started dropping down his freckled cheeks. The heart monitor beeped faster and faster.

"I'm sorry for that too. It shouldn't have happened, we were just in the moment. We weren't thinking straight." _Lie _. Katsuki knew that was a lie. He was thinking very straight. He had been wanting to hold Izuku like that since they were kids. He had always wanted too.

"But everything was fine this morning. What changed!?" Katsuki was startled by the loud yell, causing his head to pound even louder in his ears. Izuku clutched the white hospital tray in his hands tightly until his knuckles turned the same shade.

"Quiet down, Deku! You're going to wake up the whole damn hospital—"

"What CHANGED?!" Izuku's voice rang loudly in the small white room and bounced off the walls. The shrill of the high, grainy voice pushed Katsuki's nerves over the edge.

"Maybe I realized it's not worth it to throw away my whole goddamn future for you!" He yelled back, looking directly at Izuku with a heated glare. The moment that the words left his mouth, Katsuki realized his mistake.

Red eyes widened as Izuku started shaking and flared his nostrils. In a quick second, he watched Izuku aim the tray full of cold food straight towards his head. He dodged it, barely. The corner of the tray knocked against his bandaged head and he flinched harshly in the hospital bed. The shattering of the glass bowl rang out loudly in his ear as rice sprayed on the side of the blonde's head, entangling in his hair.

"Go to hell, _Bakugou _."

Izuku face was twisted in hurt, sadness, but above all rage. The hot tears that fell from his eyes were proof to Katsuki that he had officially broken whatever trust Izuku had left in him. He watched the greenette roughly gather his belongings and storm out of the hospital.

It was then that Katsuki realized that this was the first time he's ever seen Izuku actually walk away from him.

Too lost in their thoughts, neither boy was aware of the man with menacing golden eyes glaring through the sliver of the door, analyzing what he just heard deeply.

* * *

*hides* Thank you for reading! :) Sorry for the heavy amount of angst, we will get to the fluff soon enough but it's gonna take a slightly dark route. (If you picked up on that last sentence). Shit is about to get *real* sloppy. But I love sloppy drama.

Please let me know what you think! I worked hard on this chapter to make the interactions and build up seem realistic with the timeline, and for further explanation Katsuki does have a concussion, his head isn't very clear right now so he didn't think too rationally at the end. The next chapter and my all time favorite chapter in the story because I really deeply appreciated getting inside of Kai's head and writing events from his point of view. For all of you wondering what his motives are you're gonna find out soon!

**Preview of Next Chapter (Kai's Perspective / Izuku's track meet):**

A flood of emotions came over Kai, overwhelming him with the intense feeling of betrayal but above all: hurt. The more the conversation progressed the more interesting it got. Turns out this Katsuki kid was absolute filth. At the reveal that his Izuku had been involved with said filth Kai felt his nostrils flare. It took all the years of self-control training not to barge into the room and cut both of their throats. But the thing that happened next shifted Kai's perspective about the entire situation


	6. The Darkest

**Notes**: Hi All! Thank you so much for the massive response on the last chapter! Now up to 650+ Kudos on A03 and I thank everyone on this site as well for reading! I love all your reviews and it keeps me motivated to write.

I forgot to mention on here that this is endgame BakuDeku.

KaiDeku is still a major part of the story and plot so there will be heavy amounts of both. I'm considering having this go into a sequel where Katsuki and Izuku are in college.

I also am considering a KaiDeku alt ending because there has been an overwhelming response to wanting it. I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying it so far. I also apologize for the massive feels that come along with this story lol. I am an angst queen/evil author. I love a good twisty and angst plot where you don't know what's going to come next

Now lets get on with the story! I hope you enjoy my artistic interpretation of Kai and his background. Keep an eye out for the two songs in the chapter! (The beginning one and one at the end.)

Warnings: Character Death/Death in General/Explicit scenes/Violence/Recreational Drug Use - All things Kai and Yakuza - and Unbeta'd

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

**Chapter Six - The ****Darkest**

.

.

.

Kai Chisaki has always considered himself a bad guy.

He was labeled as a villain since the moment he was born. The night of his birth, his mother and father had been expecting a bundle of joy. They were going to bring back a baby boy that was destined to be the light of their life. What they got instead was a corpse, dead, on the delivering table. His father was mortified at the gruesome loss of his wife, enough to consider the boy to be a curse.

Later that evening, a baby was found on the porch of an orphanage, abandoned. Nothing but a blanket and a small note accompanied the infant. The white note was safety pinned to the tiny body and only contained the character **死****(Shi: death)** in black sharpie.

As Shi grew up he found himself treated like a plague. The kids avoided talking and playing with him because of his name 'Shi' was a bad omen. The caretakers hadn't found it appropriate to give him another name, being as superstitious as his mysterious birth father. He bared no last name either. He was just death.

He was bounced around from foster family to foster family relentlessly. His life void of joy and the warmth of love. The adults in the homes were cruel and treated the small boy poorly. As he grew older he became resentful and cold. The homes he was assigned to kicked him out immediately for aggressive and frightening behavior. But Shi didn't care. He knew these people didn't care about him, nor did they want him. He was a bad guy.

He acted out like this until he was placed into a particular foster home at the age of thirteen. He assumed this home to be like every other one, until he met a small six-year-old white-haired girl by the name of Eri.

Eri was the first person to not afraid of him. The feeling was weird, and it took Shi a long time to warm up to it. The small platonic touches and smiles were new to him and it made him feel...good.

She hugged him and welcomed him to the new household without any issue. She told him secrets about how not to make his new 'parents' mad. She explained to him how they would hit her and yell at her when they got angry.

It was then Shi decided that he should stay and be with Eri. To help protect her light from these bad people. He knew he couldn't act out, he was a smart a calculating boy. Him acting out would leave Eri alone, but if he could stay, he could take majority of the abuse and pain the foster parents inflicted.

And he did. He took every slap, every cigarette burned out on his skin and every punch to the face. Whenever his foster parents would hear about Shi fighting at school, they would press one of his hands down onto the hot stove top to teach him a lesson for giving them trouble.

But he took it all for Eri, who would just bandage up his wounds and then laugh and play with him. He loved her. She was special, and she was the only one who found him special. This continued for two years. Their bond became close to real siblings and it was the only real connection the dark-haired boy had ever experienced in his life. He was fiercely protective of his foster sibling, feeling like her innocence needed to be shielded from the terrible world.

One day when he was fifteen, Shi was forced to stay at school late to serve, yet another, detention. He had violently choked another boy unconscious who was harassing him because of his name. Sometimes he couldn't control his anger. When Shi came home, the intense smell of alcohol filled his nostrils and the house was eerily quiet.

He remembers calling out "Eri?" to the dimly lit apartment and stepping over four empty bottles of alcohol to peer into the living room.

There, lying on the ground was Eri's motionless body. Blood slowly poured out of her skull, tinting her white hair a light shade of pink. He remembers screaming loudly and trying to wake her up, holding the small lifeless body in his arms. There was a weak, fading pulse. He watched as the only bit of love he's even known bleed out in front of him. Shi could feel his fingertips run cold and his hands begin to shake. He failed. He failed to protect her.

It was then his drunken foster father emerged from the bathroom.

Shi saw red.

oOoOo

Police arrived on the scene after getting a worried call about piercing screams echoing in an apartment complex. When the assigned officers stepped into the scene their veins turned cold with horror.

Three dead bodies laid on the ground, blood sprayed everywhere and in the center was a teenaged boy kneeling in the pooling blood. Black hair was caked in the thick crimson liquid, and his clothes were stained deeply. In the boy's left hand, he was clutching a black steel hammer with white knuckles.

oOoOo

Shi was immediately detained and convicted as an adult for triple homicide. He could hear the echoes of the police officers talking about how he 'threw his future away' and 'completely mutilated the bodies' and some of them even mentioned 'he really lived up to his name.' Shi remembers grinding his teeth at that. He hated his name. He _hated _the labels people would give him.

On his first day of prison a large, older man tried to force himself onto Shi. Keyword: _Tried _. Shi cracked the man's skull against the white porcelain floor of the showers, effectively ending his life. The dark-haired boy found himself admiring the bright red color swirling down the dirty drain as water poured down onto his body.

He got another hearing to extend his sentence in prison, but Shi didn't care. He had no real motivation or connection to the world. Eri was the rope that tethered him down. Without her, he disassociated. He felt no guilt, happiness, or even sadness anymore. He thought that killing that man would make him feel something, but it didn't. He was only intrigued by the blood leaving the scumbag's head.

oOoOo

"Shi, you've been released." The guard spoke swiftly, unlocking his solitary confinement chamber. The dark-haired boy blinked once and then again. The guard gestured for him to get up again, irritated but also slightly afraid of him. Shi followed in front of him out of the grey prison in handcuffs.

Shi arrived in the stark white corridor that was the only entry way between the dark world behind him and the bright world outside with intense anticipation. There, in the middle were several tall lean men dressed in black suits. The tallest of the group was a middle-aged man who had his white hair slicked backwards. When the man noticed Shi's presence a satisfied smirk broke out over his face.

oOoOo

Shi remembers sitting in a tiny room in a big mansion across from the white-haired man who he now knew was the Yamaguchi-Gumi's 'Top Boss'. The man had no name. Or at least not one he was willing to give anyone. He was just 'The Boss' and that is all he'll ever be to Shi.

"You killed one of my top men on your first day of prison. And you also murdered your entire foster family with a blunt hammer." The sick grin that spread out over the man's face was something the dark-haired boy would remember forever.

"I didn't touch the little girl. My foster father killed her before I had gotten home, and the woman did nothing to stop him. They deserved what they got."

"Which makes sense. I know the judge didn't believe you. But I believe you, Shi. I can sense the strong sense of justice that you have." The man leaned forward over the black desk. "You're perfection. But why don't we give you a new name? Something like Shi is so close minded for your abilities. Death is a beautiful thing when executed correctly. You have all the makings to be the perfect 'balancer' of nature. You're more than just that one dimensional outlook."

"And what would my new name be?" Shi asked coldly, eyes void of emotion. Images of Eri's bloody body still quietly haunting him.

"Something meaningful. From now on, your new name is_ Kai Chisaki._"

oOoOo

The Yamaguchi-Gumi had given him a home. They pierced his left ear three times to signify the amount of lives he'd collected before joining and they had given him a new name, something with weight. Something no one had ever done for him.

It was there, among the cunning and falsely charming killers that he found a new pack of people to call family...however twisted they may be. He learned that this branch of the Yakuza had intense ties and affiliations in Tokyo. They also had deep pockets. They moved the newly named Kai to the large city to start fresh and be their on-cue 'balancer'.

The Boss had grown a liking for Kai and his loyalty to the Yakuza. He gave the boy high ranked jobs and missions and sent him to the best, most expensive high school to finish out his education. He excelled effortlessly all while still making midnight runs to torture someone if asked.

While in high-school Kai found that he could elicit some sort of emotion from his empty heart through rough sex. By the time he reached the age of 17 his senior year, he was a well-known charming playboy amongst the girls _and _the guys.

From there, The Boss had pulled strings and put Kai into Tokyo University. He realized how extremely gifted Kai was. He told the younger man that he had the gift of being not only book smart but highly physically equipped. Kai just nodded absently, in his mind he knew he was what his advanced psychology class labeled as a 'sociopath.'

Kai continued his life like this. Finding enjoyment in the little things: fucking, killing, and smoking. All of his one-night stands or friends with benefits wanted nothing more than sex out of him. He was okay with that. He didn't try to go after people who actually wanted to date. Those people never liked him anyways. He was still an outsider to the high-class students who flooded the campus of UofT.

He was still the bad guy.

He became friends with two people the same age as him in the Yakuza, who were also plants. Their names were Shigaraki and Himiko. They easily jelled and became a team, in study groups and extracurricular tasks.

A year after their graduation from University, the deadly trio was given a rather sensitive case to monitor by The Boss in the city of Hamamatsu along with other smaller ones. The Yakuza was expanding and making deals with the local gangs. So, they got to work with no issue and Kai went about his life the way he had been living it for the last seven years.

oOoOo

Izuku wasn't supposed to be anything other than an easy fuck. He hadn't meant to become so fixated on the green eyed male.

Kai was recently located in a new city which meant that there was plenty of new bodies to explore. He loved the seemingly innocent school boys who squirmed against his frame and orgasmed easily as he drove deeply into them. But Izuku turned out to be different. He remembers the day he had the younger boy, legs spread, in his passenger seat.

"I'm a virgin!"

He never bothered with virgins, too afraid of taking someone's virginity. He didn't want that type of responsibility. He wanted a blinding-white orgasm that made him feel a spark of something. Virgins were usually easy to spot because they would never go out with someone like Kai, who oozed 'trouble' from his pores. But as he looked longer into those large, green eyes the words that spilled from Izuku's mouth threw him off guard.

"I-I just l-like you…" The pretty soft lips spoke, looking shyly away.

In all his years of high school, and university none of the people he had flings with had ever told them that they liked him. He was used to always being used. Used by the Yakuza for killing and used by his peers for sex.

Kai was the bad guy, he wasn't meant to be _liked._

Yet, here he was. Positioned awkwardly between this pretty boy's legs, who apparently was in his black sports car at nearly 10pm at night because he 'liked' Kai. Meaning when he asked for a 'movie' and a 'date', Izuku actually thought he meant it…_ shit._

The realization instantly gave him the urge to smoke. Something he did whenever he felt on edge and needed to relax. He gave Izuku some of his stash, thinking it was a kind gesture, and proceeded to ask about the boy's bandaged hand as small talk. But he wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"This guy who hates me pushed me into a burning hot stove."

His mind instantly went back to when he was thirteen, hearing the echoes of Eri's cries and reliving the sneering hot pain of the stove he was subjected to.

"That's intense." was all he could say back.

He then took a good look at the green haired boy next to him and analyzed his demeanor in a non-sexual for the first time all night. What he saw was a sad boy who seemed lost and above all he held his shoulders like Eri did when he first met her. Like someone who was abused. Then the green eyes turned to him, and he instantly saw something he hadn't seen in nine years. It was the same type of rare innocence that Eri held. The same kind that needs protecting.

It was then that Kai decided that he would find out more about Izuku and what exactly was going on in his life. He remembers feeling a foreign thud in his chest as he watched Izuku cum against him, whimpering. From here Kai was confused as to what that feeling was, he spent a long time trying to figure it out. He remembers dropping Izuku off at school, smiling as the boy waved goodbye to him. He decided to take note of where Izuku went to school.

Then the boy had called him in the middle of him strangling some filth that tried to run away with Yakuza money. He had been chasing down this scum all week which resulted in him being overly irritated at how long this job had taken him.

He pulled down his thin, black disease mask when he pulled out his phone to see the caller ID of _'Bunny'_. He answered the phone and positioned it between his shoulder and ear and continued what he was doing.

"Hello?"

"K-Kai—" He remembers heart wrenching the sob that gasped out of Izuku's throat and for the first time in a long time, Kai felt concern. His current ministrations waivered slightly as the man belong him tried to squirm from underneath him but Kai quickly countered with getting a better grip on the thin, silver wire he had wrapped tightly around the man's neck.

"Izuku. You sound like you're having a panic attack, where are you?" Deciding that he was done with this job, Kai sped things up. He tightened his grip and pulled on the metallic material until the slimy head quickly changed colors from red to deep purple from lack of air. He snapped the neck for good measure.

oOoOo

Izuku had been a mess. Sobbing quietly, with dry tears on his cheeks when he finally picked him up from his house. He took note of the neighborhood. Kai had been initially perplexed when Izuku called him. No one has ever called him seeking out comfort for 'having a bad day'. It made Kai feel special. But he felt like he wasn't allowed to feel that way.

He was the bad guy...right?

The only calls he got were from his fellow Yakuza folk who needed him to balance out the tables for them or from flings who wanted some of his roughness in bed. No one called him to feel comfort. The last person to seek comfort in him was Eri, and she was dead.

Yet here Izuku was, in his arms, calming down from a panic attack. He had been the first person Izuku called when he was panicking. That had to mean something right? The thought twisted his heart strangely. He experimentally tried to follow the feeling in his chest and went to pull Izuku closer to him. But the boy winced.

What he saw next made him fucking _livid_.

A newly forming bruise on delicate pale skin sent Kai over the edge with pure internal rage._ How fucking dare some filth touch someone as harmless as Izuku? _ He hadn't felt this intense level of rage since...he derailed his thoughts when the image of three bloody bodies flashed in his mind.

After hearing the full story Kai had no doubt in his mind from then on that he should be Izuku's protector. Like he was Eri's. But this time, he wouldn't fail in protecting the one who needed him.

He was the Yakuza's top 'balancer' after all.

When Izuku was sleeping, he swiftly found this 'Kosei' that attended Izuku's school. Kai gave him a generous warning in his opinion and left a small note in the boy's pocket that read '_Leave him alone _'. When he arrived back at the tiny apartment, Izuku was still passed out. He decided he wanted to do something fun for Izuku and he texted his two friends.

He had wanted the boy to feel better, so he did what he knew as a good pastime: partying and a little sensation enhancement from the drug he was introduced too after he joined the Yakuza. He remembers worshiping Izuku's sensitive body, loving the way small hands grasped at his green dress shirt.

"K-Kacchan!" His heart had instantly stopped. The emotions of surprise, and admiration flooded out of Kai as he watched the beautiful greenette ride out his powerful, ecstasy induced orgasm. _Kacchan._ The nickname replayed over and over and over again in his head until Kai was sure he be considered borderline obsessive.

He had been called death. He had been called destructive. He had been called lethal. He had even been called a cold-hearted asshole by his two friends. He had been called every bad name in the book because he was the bad guy. Yet, here was someone as untainted as Izuku calling him something cutesy like _Kacchan?_ Kai reasoned with himself that it wasn't a mistaken, given his name did start with a KA- sound. Which meant Izuku had to have thought about it. His heart fluttered.

Izuku was the first person to make him feel like he wasn't that bad of a guy. His heart leaped in his ribcage at the feeling Izuku had given him. Something he had spent nearly a decade trying to get it to do. Just to feel something. _What changed? _

He watched, concerned as the younger one passed out from overstimulation. He lifted him up easily and shifted awkwardly in the tiny stall until he was face to face with pink graffiti that said, **'love is the key'.**

Kai read the phrase over and over again._ Love is the Key._ When he finished making the connection in his brain, golden eyes peered downwards in his arms to study a passed out Izuku.

oOoOo

"Kai, this is too much I-I can't accept all this!" Izuku stuttered, gawking at the large amount of clothes Kai had bought for him with the money he had stolen from the Kirishima's. Kai had spent the morning after shopping for Izuku, who was still passed out in his bed. He took note of Izuku's sizes the night before when he helped the boy change into pajamas. He felt this strange urge to take care of the one person who had successfully made him feel more emotions other than mild irritation and anger.

"Nonsense, Izuku. You need to start wearing more than that worn-down green hoodie. You have a beautiful frame, it's good to complement it." Kai said as he pulled a particular piece of green clothing from one of the many bags he had just brought into the apartment. "Here, try this on."

"But I like my hoodie." Izuku firmly stated. He took the expensive piece of cloth from the other man's hand and marveled at how it felt underneath his fingertips. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a guy that cared a lot about clothes."

Truthfully, Kai wasn't. He just cared about Izuku, and he just wanted to make the boy feel good. It made him feel good and woke up his sleeping heart. He thought about his response for a second before giving Izuku a closed-mouth smiled.

"I grew up in a family where your clothes were tied to how you're perceived. So, it's important that you look presentable at all moments." Which was the truth. The Yakuza always dressed neatly. Charm was their biggest weapon.

"Is there any way I can pay you back for all of this? These clothes must've cost a fortune." Doe like eyes looked at him and he felt that leap again.

"Stay with me for the weekend." Izuku's eyes widened as if surprised by the proposal, but still, the boy nodded slowly. Kai watched happily as a small smile appeared on Izuku's lips.

oOoOo

He had spent a wonderful weekend with Izuku, and the following week was just as pleasant. He was able to coax the boy over to his apartment to spend more time with him after school. He told Izuku that he could just run around his neighborhood if being at school made him anxious, and he did. It was mesmerizing watching Izuku in his element. The way the boy zoned out, allowing the wind and the moment to fully whisk him away. It felt like he was watching art in motion.

He insisted that Izuku call him Kacchan. The nickname made him smile and feel like he was more than the bad guy of the story life had predetermined for him. The younger did so, but Kai didn't miss the hesitation that accompanied the words. However, he didn't think too much about it, Izuku was naturally shy.

The boy would get used to calling him Kacchan eventually.

He introduced Izuku to the small things he liked gradually. Regular things, like horror movies and prostate stimulation. It was beautiful watching Izuku come undone as he pushed three wet fingers in and out of the boy, holding tightly onto his hips to prevent him from bucking. It was absolutely _gorgeous._ The moans that left Izuku were delicious, making him so eager to hear more.

He also helped Izuku pick out his clothes, something that was completely new to him.

**[** **Bunny ** **]: {Image attached} Does this look good together?**

Kai remembers getting that text, with a picture of an awkward yet breathtaking photo of Izuku posing in the mirror plainly. He was dressed in the green plaid shirt and navy shorts he had handpicked for the younger one.

**[You]: It's perfect.**

He had Izuku right where he wanted him. At this rate Kai calculated that they should be in an official relationship anytime soon. Then the feeling that Izuku gave him would be solidly secure. The boy would be his. Or at least that's what Himiko told him. It pleased Kai to know Izuku wouldn't be going anywhere. He wouldn't let anything come in the way this time around.

Everything was going perfect. He remembers picking Izuku up Thursday to go pick out a 'hero' costume for his school's homecoming. Izuku had been in a sad mood that day because his mom was supposed to help put together his costume but they had gotten the news that his grandmother had a heart attack. Kai decided that he would take the boy out shopping for clothes, to try to cheer him up.

Kai insisted that the boy go as a 'bunny' superhero. Izuku was receptive of the idea and Kai purchased him a fitted suit and wire framed bunny ears. He dropped Izuku off at the homecoming before going off to handle a job at a casino across the city that The Boss had called him about.

The job had turned out to be rather tedious, so he asked The Boss if he could move around his schedule with the Kirishima's allowing him to he fit in another visit to the casino. He got approved. He texted the greenette when he realized his Thursday evening was now open, which excited him. Maybe he should actually take Izuku out for a real movie?

**[You]: My Thursday just opened up. Movie?**

But Izuku didn't text him back Saturday. And he didn't respond Sunday. Which irritated him. Part of him wanted to drive by the boy's school and his home to see what was going on. But the logical side of him knew that if he did that he would scare Izuku off. Which was the last thing he wanted to do. So, he waited. Impatiently. But he waited.

oOoOo

By Monday Kai was in a bad mood. He has never dealt with this type of feeling. Waiting for Izuku to respond made his heart turn like rusty clock gears and it felt like time was dragging by so slowly. He needed to take the edge off. Kai could feel his irritation become uncontrollable when neither his cigarettes or his marijuana took the edge off. Which meant that he could only feel better with his final vice.

He walked into the tacky grocery store with his gun fidgeting in his hand. He didn't bother giving the eldest Kirishima warning before his visit. Kai wanted something to happen to give him a reason to shoot someone.

But that fucking blonde ruined everything. He wasn't expecting the blonde-haired male to be so damn strong as they tussled on the ground. Above all, he wasn't expecting his mask's buckle to come undone. Just another task to put on his to do list.

Kai promised one thing for anyone who saw his face while on a job: **death**.

oOoOo

He cursed to himself when he realized that he hadn't killed the blonde hair male all the way. He watched discreetly outside of the dark window as they checked the bleeding boy for a pulse and watched with extreme irritated when the blonde gasped in sharply for air before going limp again. They loaded him onto the stretcher and gave him oxygen. Kai stalked in the shadows behind the ambulance slowly in his car, dismissing his other two companions to go home. He was tired of seeing their faces.

Kai arrived at the hospital and he looked inside of his trunk for the small, clear vile of untraceable poison he used for cases like this. It was a simple yet effective method of just injecting it into the IV and letting it fill into the victim's veins. He slowly slipped his black disease mask over his mouth and nose as he walked into the glass building.

When Kai crept up slowly to the hospital room where they had taken the boy he looked at the name on the hospital room. **"BAKUGOU, KATSUKI."** He 'tch'd to himself. _Of course. The kid's name would be something like that. _He read the report briefly and saw 'concussion', 'multiple contusions' and 'bruised larynx'. Kai took a moment to critique his half-done handy work.

Kai then peaked slowly through the small crack of the door that was left open to assess the situation. Kai counted a total of five bodies in the room that didn't include the one in the hospital bed. They were all older adults, two of them he recognized as the Kirishimas. Kai then decided that it would be best if he waited it out.

When the last person he counted left the room, Kai slowly crept up with a knife in his left hand in case things got messy again.

"Kacchan!" Kai instantly stopped. He looked around briefly, searching for the small boy who had just called out the nickname he liked, confused. _Had Izuku been here? Did he just see me? _However, his questions were answered when he picked up more on Izuku's voice and realized it was coming from Bakugou's hospital room.

He peaked through the crack once again he realized he missed a body when he took a head count earlier. There should've been six. Kai was confused as to why Izuku had been there. And why hadn't he contacted him yet?

He stood by the door quietly and curiously. Listening into what the two boys were saying. Certain parts of the conversation were lost when Izuku's voice dipped below a whisper, making Kai strain against the door carefully. He felt himself calm at first but the longer the conversation went on the more realization dawned on Kai.

Izuku hadn't been calling _him _Kacchan, but the boy had called out _for _Kacchan that night in his drug-induced haze.

Kai wasn't Kacchan.

Kacchan was Katsuki Bakugou.

A flood of emotions came over Kai, overwhelming him with the intense feeling of betrayal but above all: hurt. The more the conversation progressed the more interesting it got. Turns out this Katsuki kid was an asshole. And at the reveal that his Izuku had been involved with said asshole Kai felt his nostrils flare. It took all the years of self-control training not to barge into the room and cut both of their throats. But the thing that happened next shifted Kai's perspective about the entire situation.

"But everything was fine this morning. What changed!?"

"Quiet down, Deku! You're going to wake up the whole damn hospital—"

"What CHANGED?!"

"Maybe I realized it's not worth it to throw away my whole goddamn future for you!"

Kai almost flinched at the shattering of a glass bowl and a loud yell from the blonde boy. He wasn't expecting that. Izuku threw the tray with full force and he threw it directly at the other's head.

"Go to hell, _Bakugou _."

The words that fell from his infatuation were so laced with poison that Kai almost didn't recognize Izuku's voice. It was _beautiful._ Kai had never seen that type of reaction from Izuku. He always assumed the boy was just timid and mildly sassy whenever he got comfortable. But this…this was something new. Something Kai could use.

He heard the shuffling of items and backed himself into the shadows in the hallway around the corner, out of sight. He watched curiously as the green haired boy left the room crying. When he heard the opening and closing of automatic sliding doors Kai looked down at the poison and the knife in his hands.

_If I kill the kid now, Izuku will be upset that he left things the way they are with him. That would forever immortalize the brat in Izuku's sweet, forgiving mind. Then he'll never be able to fall for me properly. _

Kai thought carefully about his next move before putting away his knife. He wanted Izuku to like him, and _only _him. He wanted Izuku to keep making him feel like a good guy. What he found in Izuku was rare for him, he wasn't going to just let the boy go easily. So he needed to be calculating about this.

The two boys clearly shared a deep bond. But…that last sentence Izuku spoke showed he held some type of resentment for the other. And nothing made someone fall into another person's lap quicker than vulnerability. Kai concluded that he needed to completely and _permanently _sever the last of whatever bond the two had. Let it die out slowly. After that, he could kill Katsuki. Then Izuku would be his completely.

He glared at the door, thinking about the blonde male on the other side. _He doesn't understand the weight of a name. _Kai thought bitterly. _He doesn't deserve to be called Kacchan by Izuku. _

His phone buzzed, and he didn't need to look at who it was before reading the text.

**[** ** Bunny ** **]: Hi Kai, I'm so sorry for disappearing the last few days. There's just been lot going on and I think I just need some time to figure things out, but they're figured out now. I hope you're not too mad at me for going A-Wall for the weekend. I'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out?**

Kai internally gritted his teeth at the message, feeling like second place. But he calmed himself down. He just had to play the waiting game for a while and he would get everything that he wanted.

A loyal Izuku and a dead Katsuki.

**[You]: We all have stuff we have work through, Izuku. It's okay. I'll always been here if you need me. Can't wait to hear your voice **

oOoOo

True to his word, Izuku had called him on Tuesday. The boy mainly asked to hang out to calm his nerves for his first cross country meet that was coming up that Thursday. He couldn't say no to Izuku, so he allowed the boy to come over to his apartment like he always did. He noticed that night Izuku was particularly happy and carefree. He begged Kai to touch him and Kai gladly did. Rubbing several orgasms out of boy until he was satisfied.

Having Izuku back in his presence made him almost forget the fact that the boy had openly confessed to having a thing with that blonde pain in the ass, Bakugou. _Almost._ It also almost made him forget that Izuku had not called him Kacchan out of affection, but because he was thinking about the other as he orgasmed.

Such things are hard to forget.

However, when Kai got up close to Izuku's freckled face he could see the fading small bruises and a busted lip, slowly healing. It didn't take long for Izuku to confess that he was beaten up badly the night of homecoming by Kosei. He reluctantly showed the older man the fading bruise on his side, where he was kicked. It was ugly and purple.

oOoOo

It didn't take long for Kai to relocate said boy.

Which brings Kai to now: Hanging a ginger football player from the ceiling of a basement room of the secret Yakuza warehouse stationed in the deserted area of Hamamatsu.

"Please let me go! You have the wrong guy!" The filthy boy whined. He struggled back and forth as he hung upside down in the middle of a plastic covered room. Kai coldly looked at him as he sharpened his knife on the side.

"Unfortunately, I do not have the wrong guy. You put your hands on Midoriya Izuku, am I correct?" He looked over his shoulder to the boy who was now wearing a ghosted expression.

"I-If this is about him I swear I'll leave him alone! Please just let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that even if I wanted to." Kai sighed as he inspected his weapon. It was a black steel Japanese tanto. "You've seen my face. You can think of me like the Greek goddess medusa: those who gaze upon these features when they're not supposed to get turned to stone." He turned around fully to lock eyes with Kosei. "Or in your case, turn up dead."

"Please! Please! I'm sorry! I'm begging you, let me live!" The boy started crying deeply. Kai walked up to him and crouched to his eye level. This close he could see the redness in his cheeks from being upside down for so long.

"Do you know why I hung you upside down, Kosei?" Kai spoke slowly, holding his weapon of choice in both of his hands. The boy shook his head. "Before they cut swine's throat they let all the blood run to its head. It's tradition. Who am I to break it?"

"This is sick! Please! I'm sorry! I'll p-pay you double of whatever that fucking Midoriya is paying you!"

"He's not paying me." He pressed his steel up against the reddened flesh. "I'm doing this because I fucking warned you."

oOoOo

"Thank you for coming, Kai! It means a lot that you're going to be here." Izuku beamed at him and Kai felt himself internal fawn over the person in front of him. Izuku was wearing a tight dark blue athletic top that read the words 'Midoriya' across the back and "Aldera High" in the front right above the number '25'.

"It's no problem, Izuku. You know I wouldn't miss this for anything. It's all you've been talking since we met." He smiled fondly at the green haired boy.

He watched as Izuku tied the shoelace tightly on the new white runner shoes Kai had bought for him. The wind blew softly, bouncing Izuku's curls gently in the wind and Kai watched them move, enamored. He knew in his heart that what he did earlier was worth protecting Izuku. Izuku would be safe with him.

"Yeah, you're right! Hopefully I do well."

"Of course, you're going to do amazing." Kai finished. He took a seat on the small silver bench that was next to Izuku's bent kneeling figure. Kai straightened out his dark blue dress shirt that was neatly tucked into black jeans. When the boy finished tying his shoes he stood up and looked past Kai.

"Oh! My friends are here. I want you to meet them." Kai momentarily wondered if Bakugou was amongst those friends but he had a feeling that he didn't need to worry about that. Izuku waved over whoever was behind him and soon he was greeted by three other interesting looking high schoolers.

"These are my good friends Iida, Ochaco, and Todoroki." Izuku said lovingly as he pointed in order to a tall dark haired male, a petite brown haired female and finally a lean dual-toned boy who had an ugly burn on his face. "Guys, this is Kai. The guy I was telling you about about a week ago."

"O-Oh!" The brown haired girl, Ochaco spoke. "It's so nice to meet you!" She held out a hand for Kai, who looked at it for a second before giving her a quick small shake and smile.

"Nice to meet you all." He spoke back to the group. He looked over the trio and noticed the boy with the burn on his face was dressed in the same attire as Izuku. "Are you on the cross country team as well?"

"Yes, I'm usually Izuku's training partner during practice." Kai didn't miss the two toned eyes that were assessing him, wondering why he was here. Kai could calculate the boy's perspective enough to take it the dual haired boy was protective of Izuku. It was good that Izuku had friends though, and he should try his best to charm them if he and Izuku were going to be in a relationship soon.

"Ah, that's wonderful." Kai forced himself to smile. "You should practice with him more outside after school. I know he mentioned that he needed a morning run partner. My job doesn't allow me to accompany him but I think you should take him up on the offer."

"And what job do you have?" Todoroki spoke slowly, making sure his words were very clear and concise. All pairs of eyes widened at the boy and Ochaco elbowed him in the side.

"Todoroki! That's rude to ask!" She turned and gave the older man a small bow out of respect.

"No, no. It's fine." Kai put a hand up and gave another smile that stopped at his eyes. "I work for an independent company on call, running errands and doing paperwork for them that's related to business negotiations. I sometimes just call myself a balancer because I keep everything from falling apart at the seams." Kai had practice this response a lot when he was in college and even more so after graduating. It flowed out of him easily because it technically wasn't a lie.

"Ah, that is so intriguing! You're basically a full fledged adult!" The tallest, Iida complimented him and gave a nod of approval.

"Well, I would hardly call being twenty two a full-fledged adult. I just recently graduated university." Kai leaned forward, shrugging his shoulders. "I still a lot to work out. I'm more of a young adult."

"A young adult who is dating a senior in high school." The phrased was quipped at him without missing a beat. Kai sharpened his eyes at the multicolored boy, who only challenged him back. Kai sighed. He should've expected this. Izuku touched his shoulder to stop him from answering but he just placed his hand over Izuku's and squeezed.

"I wasn't aware Izuku was in high school when I first approached him. I was just...taken with him." He turned then to the greenette, who was staring at him with an embarrassed, blushing look. "If there's ever a moment where Izuku feels uncomfortable about our ages and wishes to just be friends, I won't disagree with it. Izuku's comfort is priority."

Izuku's face deepened in a shade of red and he smiled softly.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" The girl squealed. She gave them an expression of admiration before turning to the other next to her. "Todoroki, quit being such an ass. Kai is clearly a nice guy." she scolded. The boy, Todoroki, only squinted his eyes at Kai.

"Yeah. He seems like he would treat Izuku with respect, despite the age difference." The dark haired boy tried to reason with his friend. "Plus when we go to uni in a couple of months, that won't matter."

The judgmental boy seemed to ease his shoulders at the comment. He looked at Izuku with a softer expression than the one he was giving Kai before looking back and forth between them. Kai watched the gears turn in the athlete's head slowly before stopping.

"I apologize for any disrespectful manners that I may have displayed." Todoroki bowed slightly at the waist. "I just want to make sure Midoriya is safe."

"You're completely fine. I fully respect and understand that." Kai commented back, giving his best charming smile before turning back to Izuku. Green looked into golden ones as Kai took the smaller hand in his own. "You guys should start to head over to where the rest of the team is gathered."

"O-Oh! Right!" Kai gave Izuku's knuckles a kiss before released him. "I'll see you after the meet is finished!" And with that he walked away with the tall, dual haired boy to the other side of the field.

The other two of Izuku's friends sat down next to Kai on the benches and started up idle talk with the man. The small girl seemed to really like the fact that he and Izuku were together. The blue hair boy he noted, gave off paternal vibes. He asked slyly about if he had ever offered Izuku marijuana and Kai admitted to it. _Nosy teenagers _. There was no use in hiding it _. _Everyone had their vices.

He watched as the two seemed to hesitate at the answer but Kai didn't care. He went on to explain that he felt like it would help Izuku with his nerves and he understood chemistry and the body enough to know it would be clean of his system before the urine collection at the meet today. The couple accepted his answer and moved on to watch the runners.

Kai's eyes slowly glanced over the scene carefully and was pleased when he didn't see any hint of the blonde stain, Bakugou. He didn't miss the talk about a certain 'missing' football player coming from the group of students behind him.

As the meet went on Kai found himself watching with intense anticipation. Izuku was so beautiful when he ran. He looked skilled, and fierce. The determination was so raw on the boy's face. It was very clear that this was something that was important to him. As the last leg approached, Izuku flew across the finish line first, with Todoroki right behind him. Kai had to stop himself from leaping up in his seat as he felt his heart lightly squeeze with pride.

Everyone waited in silence as the judges counted the scores. The colorful pack of runners were all gathered on the side and Kai watched as his green haired fixation placed a white towel around his neck. The boy slowly patted the sweat off his forehead and his chest heaved up and down. The dark-haired man found himself loving the sight.

A curt bell echoed out on the field and the judges loudly announced the winners, Aldera was in first place.

Happiness busted across everyone's face.

oOoOo

Izuku giggled as Kai pushed him onto the couch in his apartment, undoing three buttons of his own dress shirt. Kai leaned over the boy's body and started raining kisses down the delicate neck and collarbone. His hands grabbed onto Izuku's slim waist and slowly started pushing up the white t-shirt Izuku had changed into after the meet. He quickly worked it up and over the boy's head, leaving Izuku's flush chest exposed.

"That tickles!" The shorter one cried out, laughing. He pushed lightly against Kai's chest and smiled. "Wow, you're so happy."

"You were outstanding, Izuku. I've never seen someone run like you did." Kai spoke in between kisses before grabbing the boy's jaw and looking into his eyes. "I think you deserve another reward today." Slowly Kai reached down between their bodies and unzipped Izuku's pants.

"I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard. Do you like the sound of that?" He spoke lowly. Izuku let out a shaky breath and curled his toes in anticipation. The green haired runner nodded furiously and Kai could practically hear the boy salivating.

Kai worked quickly and unbuckled the blue jeans that were neatly wrapped around Izuku's thick thighs and gripped the hem. He looked dead into Izuku's eyes radiating both lust and affection as he snatched down both of the younger boys pants and boxers, exposing him to the chilled air in the apartment complex. Kai admired the erectness of Izuku's member before lowering himself on his knees in between the pale milky thighs.

"Kai, you should let me make you cum for once." Izuku offered. He watched as the other man reached around the sofa and grabbed his go to small bottle of lube he had stashed beneath the side table for times like these.

Kai rubbed the slick substance onto his hands before chuckling. "Not right now, Izuku. I have a lot of self control but not _that _much self control. You're nowhere near ready for me. It's best if we just keep it like this for now." Right when Izuku was about to object he hissed as Kai's hand grabbed his erection and started pumping skillfully, hitting the sensitive tip with each stroke.

Kai worked his wrist and used his thumb to pass over the slit on the pinkish head and absolutely drowned in the gorgeous whines leaving from past Izuku's pink lips. "Even like this you're so hard to resist...falling apart from just me touching you." He gave a squeeze to Izuku's dick and felt the other one twitch in response.

"B-Because it feels so good…" Izuku moaned. Green eyes fluttered shut and Kai used his free hand to work off his pants and boxers fully, discarding them to the side. Izuku felt a hand on his chest that pushed gently, signaling him fo lean back onto the coach. He followed the motion until he was lying face up against the black leather with one leg tossed on Kai's shoulder.

"I can make you feel you really good, bunny. You know why I don't let you touch me?" Kai's voice dropped to a dangerously low level that was heavily shadowed with warning. Izuku shivered as he felt a cold wet finger rub against his exposed, tight hole.

"N-no...why?" Izuku managed to strain out, and Kai could feel himself pick up speed stroking the warm member as he push two digits into Izuku with force. He listened as the younger one's breath hitched when he expertly curled his fingers just right to press against the boy's pleasure spot. "Oh fuck.."

"Because I would have you limping for a _week_. Look how tight your virgin body is." He pushed in again before quickly making a brutal pace with both hands. One gripping and stroking the boy's pulsing length while the other pushed inside of his hot channel. Kai gave a low groan that resonated into something more like a growl. "I would split you in two, bunny. Bust you wide fucking open on my thick cock."

The golden eyed man let out a shuddered breath in awe as he felt Izuku clench down on him at the mention of fucking him. Kai felt his heart clutch as a wanton whine filled the room. "You like the image? Of you wrapped so tightly around my fat cock, huh?" He pushed down mercilessly against the boy's prostate until he got an answer.

"_Shit _. Yes! Yes I do...fuck I do." Izuku threw his head back and grasped at the leather cushions at his side. Golden eyes scanned the dusty pink nipples on the heaving chest underneath him and felt himself bite his lip. _Fuck _he wanted so badly to put them in his mouth and making Izuku whine even more, overstimulate the boy until there were tears in his eyes.

"I already thought about how I'm going to take you, Izuku." Kai started. He could feel his own pair pants start to grow tight and the deep want of being inside of the boy beneath him coil in his stomach. "First, I'm going to lick and eat your ass fucking raw until you're screaming from pleasure. Make sure your virgin body is wet and prepped, dripping in our fluids. Maybe I'll even use your own cum as slick to fuck you properly." He heard Izuku cursed under his breath.

Izuku's moans melted into a sloppy and needy melody. He felt Izuku's leg shake again him, signaling he was about to cum but Kai tight grasped onto the base of the boy's cock to stopping it.

A choked moan was pushed out of Izuku in surprise. "Kai!"

"Nearly came at the thought of me eating that juicy ass of yours?" He stopped his ministrations, and pushed down sinfully onto the boy's prostate again, making the younger see white.

"Please, _please_ let me cum." Izuku's face was scrunched in pain and pleasure but Kai only gripped the hot length harder and leaned in over Izuku so that he hovered above him like a predator. He drove his fingers deeper into the tight body that was sucking him in.

"I dunno if I can take this!" The voice that left Izuku was high pitched and strained with arousal. At this angle Kai could see the wetness in Izuku's eyes from the intensity his orgasm denial.

"Tell me how much you want me to eat your ass bunny. C'mon tell _senpai _how much you want his wet tongue to eat out your sweet little hole." The brunette watched Izuku lose control at the will of the fingers inside and around him.

"I-I want senpai to lick me. I want you to lick me there, Kai. _Fuck, _I feel like I'm gonna cum again." Izuku blinked rapidly, his body strung tight with pleasure and his toes curled with a hot heat that was strained inside of him. He felt like he was going to explode at the hands of the dark angel above him until Kai started fucking him on his fingers again and Izuku let out a series of high pitched moans.

"Very good my little kohai. You know what else I'm gonna do to you? After I eat you out I'm gonna make you ride me." He growled as he started rutting against Izuku in beat with his fingers. "Gonna let you slowly stretch your hole wide with my dick and then I'm gonna fuck up into so goddamn hard until the only thing you hear is the mixing of our moans and the slapping of our bodies meeting with each thrust." He emphasized each word with a push against the pretty little spot inside of Izuku.

He stared down at Izuku who was now leaking tears and moaning loudly. The tiny frame was shaking violently and jerking with every push inside of the sensitive hole, making Izuku flush a beautiful shade of red.

"Please Kai. I'm begging you!" The raspy high pitched voice pleaded. Kai suddenly felt a possessive wave wash over him seeing Izuku so perfectly sprawled out and submissive. He wanted so badly to be the _only _person to see this sight. Izuku was his.

"Who do you belong to?" Kai's deep voice demanded, he roughly worked in another finger into the tight body and heard Izuku cry out. His finger pounded in without mercy making Izuku bite his lip and roll his eyes back.

_"_Oh, ah! Ah! I-I—" Izuku struggled to make a proper coherent thought. Painful yet sinfully good ripples of pleasure tidal wave over and over again through his body. Tears streamed down onto his flushed face as his vision fades into white and whimpers of desperation flooded out.

"I said who do you belong to, _Izuku?" _

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut once more before trying to gain a grip. He then opened them again to make hazy contact with possessive golden irises. "You, Kai. I belong t-to you!"

Kai flattered for one second, caught of guard by the look of Izuku's face mixed with pain and pleasure and loosened his vice grip on the young boy's member fully allowing the orgasm to drive itself violently through the track runner's body.

"Oh, GOD!" A ribbon of white cum sprayed itself across both his and Kai's chests. Izuku's felt a blinding white orgasm rip through his body and pushed his face into the cushions of the couch with a loud cry. The sensation of adrenaline ran from Izuku's fingertips all the way to his toes and his legs quaked, buckling onto Kai.

The older man watched in fascination as the object of his affections cried both literally and out of pure euphoria. When the last bit of cum escaped from Izuku's twitching cock, Kai leaned against the leg hooked on to his shoulder and gave a single, soft kiss to the inside of Izuku's thigh. After a couple of moments, the greenette's breathing started to even out into controlled huffs.

Izuku turned his head to Kai, who in returned offered a devilish smile.

"Ready for your second orgasm?"

oOoOo

Kai left a sleeping Izuku entangled in his bed, placing the covers over him carefully. The dark-haired man quietly walked out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake the sleeping one. He sighed to himself when he could feel a mild headache start to form out of nowhere when the weight from the day sank into his body. There was a light burn on his back where Izuku had dug his fingernails had dug his nails into his flesh lost in a pleasure. He loved the feeling.

When Kai shuffled into his small bathroom he looked around in the medicine cabinet for his sleeping pills, already deciding it was going to be one of those nights. He stopped however when he noticed his ecstasy pills were shifted to the shelf below where he had originally left them. Kai scanned his brain for when he could've possibly moved them but couldn't think of the last time he had personally touched them since nearly four weeks ago.

oOoOo

The week following the cross country meet was extremely pleasant for Izuku. He told Kai about how his coach emphasized how he was on track for scholarships and to work on his endurance more. Izuku also noted that Kosei had been missing from school since the past Wednesday and it was throwing the football team into a dismay. This resulted in Izuku being completely left alone by the football players.

Kai smirked to himself. _Perfect _. The dark haired man wanted to ask Izuku about a particular blonde boy who he had failed to kill but he didn't. Izuku hadn't mentioned Bakugou to him so it would look weird if he knew who the boy was.

The weather had slowly started to transition from the late summer heat into chill fall weather. The people of Hamamatsu slowly started to shift their attire from thin cotton shirts to heavy jackets and scarfs.

Everything was perfect...up until it wasn't.

It was on Friday that Izuku came back to Kai's apartment crying. The dark haired man was mildly startled, confused at the sudden intrusion into his apartment. Kai was in the middle of sorting through some business contracts between The Boss and a couple of local stores in the area. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4pm. Usually Izuku didn't come back until after practice at 6pm.

"What the hell, Kai!" Green eyes were angry, and pointed. In Izuku's right hand was a crumpled piece of white paper. Kai just raised an eyebrow, trying his best to stay calm. _Why is he angry at me? _

"What's wrong?" He started. Slowly shifting the papers in his hand back into his neat, black leather satchel. He clicked the bag shut before giving Izuku his full attention.

The greenette walked up to him and shoved the piece of paper into the older man's hands tears streaming down his face. Worried by the accusatory look on the other's face, Kai smoothed out the piece of paper in his hands and his eyes were drawn to a highlighted phrase on the sheet.

**MIDORIYA, IZUKU**

**Methylenedioxymethamphetamine (MDMA) found in high concentrations in urine sample. **

Kai's eyes widened when he realized what had just happened.

"Izuku—"

"You told me that stuff would be out of my system by then!" Izuku's cries got harder. "What even is MDMA? I don't remember taking that! Why was that in my system?!" Kai was trying to put the pieces together in his head at the last time he had given the shorter male a heart shaped pill but his brain could only remember the night at the club.

"MDMA is ecstasy, Izuku. I haven't given you any of that since we went out to that club with Himiko and Shigaraki." Kai tried to reason. He brought his brows together in confusion and then suddenly the memory of his bottle being moved ran through his head. He watched as Izuku's face drained from anger to confusion and then to realization.

"W-Wait…" Izuku took a step back and looked down at his feet, confused. "The...the heart shaped pill was ecstasy? You told me that it helped with anxiety."

"Oh god, Izuku, _no_. I mean, yes. It helps with anxiety but it's an illegal drug. It's not actually medically used for treating anxiety." At Izuku's silence Kai softened and lowered his voice. "Did you take a pill after that?"

"I…" Izuku shook his head and looked back up at Kai, anger slightly drained from his eyes. The boy's face went slightly pale as the gears in his head turned. "I took a handful of pills from you that weekend I slept over after the club. I've been taking them periodically. I even took a c-couple that Tuesday, right before the meet because I thought it was an anti-anxiety medication. I-I've been taking them on and off whenever I felt panic attacks coming on."

Kai thought back to Tuesday and how frisky Izuku had been and cursed under his breath. _Of course he fucking took it without me knowing. _Izuku gripped his hair with both hands and continued to cry.

"Why didn't you just tell me it was ecstasy, Kai? Or at least illegal?"

"I didn't know if you would be hesitant of taking it that night if I did. You were so stressed out so I wanted to give you the opportunity to let loose. I wasn't planning on giving it to you again. I'm so sorry Izuku." He stood up and positioned himself in front of Izuku, he reached out to touch Izuku but the boy flinched away. Kai swallowed dryly at the rejection. He could feel himself start to experience the same type of emotions from when Izuku hadn't texted him back. He calmed himself and retracted his hand.

"What did your coach say?"

"He...he gave me the option of just quitting the team and that way he wouldn't have to report anything to the judges. They would retract our win." Izuku sat down on the newly added black loveseat in Kai's apartment. His body slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees and grabbing his head. "And he told me I could try out for track next semester, but he was really disappointed." Izuku's voice cracked. "Why am I so stupid."

Quickly Kai kneeled down in front of Izuku. "You're not stupid."

"Yes I am! I'm so stupid." He lifted his head up to face Kai, his eyes full of self hate. "I keep making the wrong choices over and over again. Why can't I just get it right?" Kai presumed the boy was talking about Bakugou, now coupled with the fact that he had been popping ecstasy for the last month.

"Don't cry. It's my fault. I should've told you what it was." Kai looked down at the ground and folded his hands. The weight of his mistake fully registering to the black haired man. Izuku had all rights to leave him in this moment but the thought made Kai extremely disquieted. He had already done so much for Izuku. He just wanted to keep the boy near him and make him happy.

"Why do you use so many drugs, Kai? I don't get it. You smoke cigarettes, you smoke weed and you also do ecstasy? What other drugs do you take? Don't they do drug testing at your job?" Izuku rounded the blame back on him. His eyes were in a state of disbelief. Kai felt himself internally humored at the idea that the Yakuza would do drug tests.

"Those are the main ones I use—" Kai started, but with those little words the greenettes groaned and mumbled 'main ones?' more to himself than Kai. Izuku stood up and started to walk out to the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Kai quickly got up, following Izuku.

"I think I need space for a little while Kai, I-I don't know how to process all of this right now." Izuku tried to say but was stop when Kai blocked the door with his larger body. "Kai, please move." A sigh left the now ex-cross country runner's mouth.

"Wait. Izuku, I'm sorry." Kai could feel his thoughts start to race. He didn't want Izuku to leave him. Especially over something like this. He needed Izuku there with him. He needed Izuku to keep him feeling things. "I'm really fucking sorry I didn't mean for you to get kicked off the team. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"And I did! But at what cost? Do you know how embarrassing this is going to be for me? The only thing keeping me going was running! Now I can't even do that, Kai. What am I supposed to tell my mom?" Izuku raised his voice by a pitch at Kai.

_He's mad. He's extremely mad and people who are upset leave. They leave and they don't come back. _

"You don't have to tell her. Just...just come back to my place after school. You can run around my neighborhood like you did a couple of times. That'll keep you on track to re-audition." The Yakuza hitman offered to the younger boy. He searched Izuku's face that had softened at the proposal. "Does that sound good? Just don't leave, Izuku. Please." It felt foreign to Kai to hear himself beg and it wasn't something he ever thought he would do in life. But for Izuku, he would do anything.

"Can you cut down on the substance abuse, Kai? I don't know if I can really see myself in a relationship with you if you do so much stuff like that." Izuku whispered quietly, looking down. Kai felt his heart skip at the word 'relationship'.

"...Relationship?" He repeated out loud slowly.

"Er...yes, it's been nearly over a month since we've been seeing each other and that day at the track meet had me thinking about us being...serious." Shy green eyes peered back up at Kai. "But I don't know if I want that if you use drugs so heavily all the time. It's off putting."

Quickly, out of fear of losing everything he had worked so hard for Kai agreed. "For you, I'll control it." He took a step forward into Izuku's space and placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "I promise."

"Thank you." Izuku softly smiled the best he could, given the situation. Kai's brain raced a mile a minute on how he could make the situation better. An idea clicked in his brain.

"Y'know, if you're interested, there's an event tonight for my job that I was going to go to alone. But to make it up to you, why don't you come along with me?" He lifted Izuku's head up to face him fully. Like this, Kai could see the redness in green eyes and the dried trail of tears across beautiful freckles.

"What type of event?" The boy mumbled. Kai internally smiled to himself, Izuku took the bait. Feeling his heart calm down Kai finally let his posture breath. _ He's not leaving. _

"It's a business casual type of event. My company officially closed on merging with one of newly-approved casinos in the area. So, there's a celebration for the merge and the opening." Kai watched as Izuku's face lit up at the prospect of going to an event with Kai.

In reality, it was a Yamaguchi-Gumi gathering. The Boss had sent him nearly two weeks ago to seal the deal on 'negotiations' between him and the owner of the casino. By seal the deal, The Boss meant threaten. So, Kai had done just that with his favorite weapons and he enjoyed every moment of it.

The dark-haired man knew he shouldn't really be bringing Izuku with him. The only people who were at these types of events were the business owners, Yakuza members and their spouses who were fully aware that their partner was actively partaking in organized crime. Izuku really didn't belong there...but...this would be a good test run until Kai found it suitable for tell Izuku the truth about himself.

"That sounds like it would be fun. It would be cool to see your coworkers and stuff. You never talk about them." Izuku paused one moment before looking down at his clothes. "I don't think I own any business casual clothes though."

Kai chuckled at the comment. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, bunny."

oOoOo

Kai watched as Izuku nervously fiddled with his new outfit as they walked through the large casino doors. They had made a trip to the local upscale mall in Kai's neighborhood to pick the boy up some better clothes. The boy methodically smoothed out his new baby blue pinstripe button down and black tie that was perfectly tucked into a dark grey vest. He also had a sleek black dress pants that fit his body closely with black dress shoes.

When they walked in fully to the large casino room, it was bustling with people. Waiters were shuffling around with silver plates packed with food, going up to professional look men who wore full blown black suits with white ties much like the attire Kai was wearing. On their arms were gorgeous women, fully dressed in eye catching gowns and dresses of all different colors. Izuku was curious when he spotted what seemed to a gay couple off to side. The taller one was dressed similar to Kai while the shorter one just had on a dress shirt, like Izuku.

All around the room were tables of gambling games that were once illegal in Japan. Green eyes watched in fascination as the people shuffled colorful chips and wads of cash in between each other. Kai watched as Izuku gazed around the room in awe.

"Wow, this is fancy." Izuku chuckled lightly before turning to Kai. The older man just smiled and placed his hands in his suit pockets.

"Grab onto my arm." The dark-haired man instructed. Izuku reached up hesitantly before grabbing onto Kai's large bicep through his black suit jacket. They descended into the crowd of well-distinguished faces until they came across Himiko and Shigaraki.

"Oh my goodness, this is new! Kai, you've never brought a date to a closing before!" Himiko exclaimed. She walked right up to Izuku and gave him a small hug before smiling at the boy. She was wearing a long black dress that had a large slit up the side, with her long blonde hair all the way down. "You must be really special, bunny." she winked at Izuku.

"Good evening to you too, Himiko." Kai cut in curtly. He could feel himself give an eye roll but smiled nonetheless. "How's the event going so far?"

Shigaraki took a swing of his drink before leaning in. "Ah, it's going great if you ask me. They got the best alcohol here, so I don't have to actually put up with the lot of you sociopaths while sober."

"Oh shove it, you chapped lipped piece of trash." The blonde whipped back. She swiftly hit the man in the abdomen with her hand bag before turning back to the pair and starting up small conversation.

Multiple people came up to the group to ask them about how they were doing, and congratulated them on their 'clean' work and 'swift replies' to emergency calls. Kai politely accepted all the compliments, bowing when needed. He could feel and see the people who approached them assess Izuku curiously. It was then The Boss walked up to the group with a beautiful dark haired woman in a red dress on his arm.

"Chisaki, you have done a great job with everything here so far." The man spoke in a booming voice before bowing at the waist. Kai and Izuku followed suit. "I knew it was a good idea to relocate you to Hamamatsu."

"Thank you sir. It's all thanks to you." Kai thanked the man who took him in.

"So, who is this lovely boy on your arm? Never seen you bring anyone around to events." Dark brown eyes rested on Izuku and the boy greeted the man. Kai could see the calculating thoughts run through his higher up's head.

"He is my significant other." All eyes in the vicinity whipped towards him in surprise.

"Wow. Chisaki, I didn't peg you for the romantic." His white-haired boss spoke to him before giving a large smile. "I guess this assignment has done good things for you on a personal scale after all." Kai nodded at the approval and he could feel Izuku squeeze tighter into him when everyone turned their attention to the small boy. "You must tell me your name." A large hand reached out to shake Izuku's small one.

"U-uh I'm Izuku. Midoriya Izuku." As they shook hands, Kai watched as his boss's smile became even larger than before. The middle-aged man was greatly satisfied with knowing the identity of Kai's date.

"What a perfect name to compliment Chisaki. Green valley and Sakura blooms, the perfect fit. Your first round of drinks is on me."

The Boss bought the next round of drinks with glee and the dark-haired young adult watched in curiosity as Izuku slowly started to mesh and talk with the group in his life. It was weird. Watching the innocent, pure Izuku mingle amongst individuals who have killed more people than the number of years they've lived on this earth.

They all talked and laughed. Himiko encouraged Izuku to keep drinking more and more until the boy was giggling with a red face, looking like he didn't just kick off his sports team for recreational drug use.

But despite it being so out of place, it was also warming. Kai smiled as Izuku playful motioned him down to his level only to give the man a quick peck on the cheek. Golden eyes met playful green ones and Kai once again felt his heart leap.

Izuku really turned out to be a light in his world of darkness.

oOoOo

"I'm surprised no one seemed off put by us." Izuku whispered to Kai in a hushed voice, clearly drunk. Kai had a handle on Izuku's waist and wrist to help guide him out of the event. It was nearly 11pm and all the celebrations ended. The older male ended up having to cut Izuku off at a point, he suspected the boy was drinking as a coping mechanism for the bad news he had earlier.

"Why would anyone be off put by us? Our age difference isn't that bad." Kai said asked as he caught a wobbly step of Izuku's telling the boy to be careful. _Damnit, shouldn't have let Himiko get him so drunk. _

"No, not our ages. The fact that we're y'know...two guys." Izuku looked up at Kai. With his free hand he pushed his index finger to his lips and made a 'shush' sound. Like he didn't want anyone hearing that.

"There's nothing wrong with two guys being together." Kai said in a concrete manner. "It's completely natural and normal in every place on this planet." It still irritated him that Izuku was subjected to such senseless shit like homophobia. Kai has never dealt with it personally. Then again Kai was equal parts lethal as he was promiscuous, so no one dared talked to him crazy.

"Tell that to everyone at my high school." Izuku groaned, misstepping again. Kai repositioned his hand on the boy's waist to circle all the way around, pulling him close to him. They walked easier like this, Kai controlling the runner's movements with his strength.

"Well, Izuku. You don't have to worry about any of that with me. Even if someone had a problem with us being together they won't dare say it to my face."

"Oh? Why's 'dat?"

"Because everyone knows I follow through on any promises I make."

"You're so perfect, Kai. Outside of the whole...drug thing. Gosh. I wish you were my age and wen' to school with me. It would make everything soooo much easier."

"Things are easy right now, bunny." He maneuvered the younger one over to his black sports car and steadily opened up the door and placed the boy in the seat. He looked at Izuku's flushed face and glazed over eyes once before closing the passenger door and walking over to his side of the car. When he got in the car Izuku rolled his head to face him. The boy was completely laid back against the seat, sinking into the leather.

"No...I'm an outcast at my schoo'. Did you know I was instantly shunned freshman year cause everyone was afraid that I would infect them with my homosexuality tendencies?"

"Why did they think that?" Kai sighed, suddenly finding this exhausting. Of course, a drunk Izuku would be a confessional one.

"Because I was in love with my best friend, Katsuki, at the time." Izuku whispered, barely audible and Kai stopped himself in motion of turning the key to start the car. "I didn't really understand personal space either, so I was always all over him."

Several things went through Kai's head in this moment. The biggest one being that Izuku held much stronger feelings for the blonde haired asswipe than he anticipated. "...in love?"

"Yeah...I've been trying to push it down over and over again, but he keeps coming around being nice to me and then he just hurts me over and over again. It's so confusing. I dunno wha' to do 'round him anymore. He hurt me really bad last time...I haven't...I haven't been able to look at him. I feel so 'shamed." Izuku slurred, the lost shot that Himiko had pushed on him before they left fully taking effect in his body.

"What did he do to you?" Kai gritted his teeth. Katsuki literally had everything Kai wanted from Izuku and that ungrateful abusive prick was just throwing it all away while fucking up Izuku.

"He made me feel so used." _That could be a number of things _. Kai thought to himself. But he didn't think much of it. He knew Izuku was a virgin. "He's not like you...you make me feel like it's okay to be me. Tonight made me so safe and accepted." At the mention of himself Kai's dark thoughts got darker.

"Do you always get feelings when he's around?"

Izuku nodded, eyes closed against the head of the passenger seat. "I dunno how to make it stop...but it stops when I'm wit' you." Kai looked at Izuku blinking his eyes heavily, looking like he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Kai turned the car on and immediately the radio came on and rang out a quiet song. "I just don' get it...we were suppose to go to Yuuei 'veristy together…" Izuku mumbled. Kai took note of that comment.

"Do you still love him?" Kai asked softly. The dark man's heart shrunk into itself waiting for an answer from the half conscious male.

There was a long pause and green eyes fluttered shut. "...Kai, 'm gettin' sleepy…"

Kai stared hard at the boy before giving up the question. "Go to sleep, Izuku. We'll be back at my place soon." Kai buckled Izuku's seat belt for him before leaning back over and doing his own. His hands gripped the steering wheel until his hands turned white, trying to control his anger and hurt.

He needed to do more than just play the waiting game. He needed to get _his _Izuku away from that fucking stain called Katsuki as soon as he was able to.

oOoOo

"You want to do _what _?" His boss looked at him confused, but not fully disapproving. The man was sitting across from Kai in the business headquarters the gang had required in downtown Hamamatsu. It was Saturday morning and Kai had just dropped Izuku off back off at his mother's house for the day to catch up on some of his homework.

"I want to move up in the ranks. I realized for my future, I want a larger payroll, so I can move back to Tokyo and buy proper real estate after the Kirishima's have fully repaid their debts in June."

"But you're my best hit man, Kai. I don't think I can find someone to replace you if you decide to switch positions." The older man frowned slightly and wrinkled his brows at the thought. "No one else has your level of...swiftness and precision."

"I can still be your best hit man. You know I am more than capable of juggling multiple rolls."

His boss looked at him thoughtfully before folding his hands over his chest and leaning backwards in his large, leather chair. "Does this have something to do with that young boy you brought to the event yesterday?"

Kai blinked his cold eyes. There was no use in hiding it from his superior. "Yes. I wish to provide a stable life for him in much like you do for your wife."

"And this stable life is in Tokyo, with you, hours away from where his hometown is?"

"Yes." _Hours away from Yuuei University, and that brat Bakugou_.

"Kai, you know I think of you as the son I don't have. But I can't just promote you to more business-related position in Tokyo with no precedence. People would say I'm playing favorites."

"Then give me an assignment to prove my worth."

The Boss sighed and opened up the small drawer in his desk before pulling out a folder. He peaked through it for a moment before making an approving sound as he pulled out a small white sheet of paper.

"Alright. Here." He handed the younger male a sheet of paper with information on it. "If you can get this task handled in Tokyo before January, then I can give you a proper shift up in ranks with no issue after everything has been wrapped up here."

Kai stared at the sheet before a small smile slipped onto his face. If this was all he had to do to make a solid future for him and Izuku, then he would gladly do it with no issue.

And at the end of June, after Izuku has graduated, he would be taking the greenette back to Tokyo with him. Whether it be the easy way, or the hard way.

* * *

**Notes:** Psst. Kai the killer uses heart emojis.

hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It was my favorite one to write. Definitely took some artistic license with Kai's character to make him more relatable, so I hope you guys enjoyed getting into his heart and head.

Also, for full clarification: Kai doesn't know Izuku lost his virginity. He didn't hear that part of the conversation because Izuku whispered it. Also, Izuku hasn't come out to say it yet because in reality: how does one really tell the person they just started dating that they lost their virginity to the dude they've been in love with for years while trying to still date said person? Whole lotta Yikes. But everything done in the dark comes to the light eventually.

=) Lemme know what you think below! PS. I probably won't update for another two weeks after this chapter. Finals time~

* * *

**Preview of next chapter**:

When Izuku arrived in homeroom he slid open the door and was surprised to see two tall police officers decorated in blue. One was a built male with fierce features and brown hair, while the other was a female, just as tall with dark navy hair. Their radios beeped loudly over the silent murmur of student and Izuku ruffled thin green eyebrows when they turned their attention to him.

"Are you Midoriya Izuku?" The male officer spoke. Green eyes nervously glanced around at the room and saw that Bakugou was nowhere in sight. Ochaco and Tenya were both looking at him with extreme sympathy, but they didn't say anything.

"Yes, I am." He replied slowly. "Is there something wrong?" Izuku looked around briefly to see students in his homeroom glancing at him and talking under their breath.

"If you don't mind coming with us to the office downstairs, we just need to ask you a couple questions about a missing person's report."


	7. The Brightest

**Notes**: Hi All! My procrastination wrote this. Hope you like.

Truthfully, this should have been split into two chapters, but the theme of 'the brightest' strings it all together. When I was hashing out the plot lines it didn't seem like this chapter would be this long but it is (20k+ words). So buckle up.

I want to say a few things about Izuku's character before you guys read: I am writing this story in mind that each character (Izuku and Katsuki) has issues that they have to work through and realize. It is a story about growing up and becoming better as a person, and how both Izu and Kat go through shit, drift apart, and then come back together more fully realized adults. I understand a lot of you are like 'fuck Baku' right now _(at least the A03 people, not so much FF people)_ but he's struggling with his sexuality, peer pressure, and weighing out his future so he's going to be uneasy and back and forth until he understands what's really important in life (which will be next chapter).

Izuku on the other hand always runs away from his problems. His case is a little bit trickier. Avoidance is a symptom of anxiety, so please be keep that in mind when reading this chapter. He gives his anxieties what they want by running away from things that trigger him and towards things that make his nerves feel calm. Izuku arch will conclude him facing his problems straight on, and not running away from them. He'll eventually own up to mistakes he's made and the consequences they have.

Alright, thanks for coming to my TedTalk. =)

**Warnings**: Fluff / flash backs / Violence / Mature conversations / Explicit OverDeku scene

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Brightest **

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya. There's nothing that can be done. I'm afraid that you either have to quit, or I will be forced to report this to the judges and they would retract the whole team's win since you scored the highest."

"B-But Coach, I don't remember—"

"Whether or not you remember taking it doesn't matter right now. The test came back positive. You should seriously reconsider who you're hanging around because they might have been giving you MDMA without you knowing."

Izuku could say nothing as he looked down to the ground to his white shoes. A wide variety of different emotions charged through his body. Rage, confusion but above all sadness. He couldn't run anymore. The one thing he lived to do, he couldn't do it.

"It goes without saying that I am very disappointed in you. You're my brightest star on the team."

"I'm sorry coach." Izuku's voice was above a whisper. Tears began to form in his eyes and he tried his best to recount what the hell even was MDMA?

He could hear the tall canary blonde man sigh deeply. "Look. If you quit now you can always retry out for track next semester. Think of this as an off season for you. But you need to figure this situation out because I don't want a repeat of this during track season."

Coach Toshinori kept talking, trying to give the younger boy some hope but his words fell on deaf ears. All of Izuku could hear was his heart pounding loudly in his head.

oOoOo

Izuku remembers standing there in Kai's apartment, shocked by the reality of the situation. The heart shaped pill that he had taken from the man weeks ago wasn't actually meant to treat anxiety, but it was ecstasy. The greenette remembers hearing people on the news talk about the illegal drug and how it did help calm people's nerves down, but also made them experience intense feelings of euphoria.

In reality he knew he couldn't blame Kai fully. He wanted to though, for someone else to put the blame on completely. To make him feel less like an idiot. Yes, the man should have told him what he was actually giving Izuku, but Izuku should've asked Kai initially if he could take some of the pills. Maybe then Kai would've told him no.

He recounts that night after the club, Kai had showered him with gifts and affection but Izuku felt the guilt eat away at him after calling the man the nickname that was meant for Bakugou. _Kacchan_. Kai had gotten increasingly nicer since the name drop, and it was hurting Izuku to no end.

The guilt had eaten him away so much that he took one of Kai's pretty pink pills without tell him and the feeling of bliss washed over him. The drug stopped the wheels on his anxious mind and he realized that maybe he needed anti-anxiety pills.

He could cope easier like this.

So, he did. Izuku took a handful of pills from Kai and took a pill every time he felt his nerves spike up, which was pretty much all the time. All the bullying from Kosei and having to see Bakugou day in and day out was pushing the small boy's nerves right over the edge. On top of that Kai insisted that he call him Kacchan and Izuku could only comply, too afraid to tell the man the truth.

Then the night of homecoming happened. Kosei had given him a bruised rib and Bakugou had given him memories that Izuku will never forget.

The weekend they shared filled the greenette with so many happy emotions that he didn't need to take one of the heart shaped pills. It was the first time in a long time that he felt his nerves naturally calm. He remembers all the things his childhood friend had told him, so many words fitting like puzzle pieces into his heart.

"I am. I'm done with wanting everyone's approvals. It's out the window. Fuck them, I want you."

"I've missed you too, nerd."

"Really. I mean it. I promise."

_I promise._

Izuku was ready to cut ties with Kai instantly for the ash blonde boy. Izuku knew deep down he was harboring so many deep, raw feelings for the other and he would give anything to be with him. So he did. He gave up his virginity to the one person he always imagined having a future with.

But Izuku felt so stupid. He knew he shouldn't have trusted someone who was pushing down his emotions for so many years so easily.

"Stop with that Izuku. Enough with the whole Kacchan thing...we can't be like that."

"We can't be together."

"Maybe I realized it's not worth it to throw away my whole goddamn future for you!"

The football player had spent one day around the football team again and suddenly everything they had shared together was out the window. Izuku felt so _used_.

"It shouldn't have happened, we were just in the moment. We weren't thinking straight."

He was willing to give up everything for Bakugou, just to be with him but the quarterback was too concerned with being a quarterback. _Was it all it all a lie?_ Izuku thought to himself, his mind racing. Memories of affection and kisses contradicted what the other was saying to him in the moment. All he could think is that he felt easy. Bakugou made him feel like the easy slut everyone thought he was.

Izuku snapped.

All his hurt dissolved into rage and before he knew it he was throwing the white plastic tray directly at the person who had ripped his heart out. Izuku wanted the other to hurt as much as he hurt him all these years.

"Go to hell, _Bakugou_."

The second after he spoke the words his mind went blank. He was stunned at himself and he remembers hearing the other yell out at the slight impact. Ashamed of himself and his behavior, Izuku packed his things and left quickly. He knew he shouldn't have thrown the tray, and he immediately regretted the action. Bakugou had a concussion for god's sake.

How had everything gotten so messed up?

And then there was Kai. He felt so guilty about Kai. He had taken the man's pills, climaxed with him while calling out for someone else, and accused him of drugging him without knowing he was the person drugging himself. He felt like he was leading Kai on and using him as a clutch for a broken, confused heart. Kai deserved better than that. Maybe it was time for him to stop being so stupid and open his eyes to what was placed right in front of him.

Kai wanted him.

Katsuki did not.

Being on the dark man's arm that night, surrounded by his coworkers opened Izuku's eyes to something that he wasn't used to: acceptance.

Kai had openly brought him around his friends, coworkers, and the man that he worked for with no issue. Everyone that walked up to them was so open and smiling. They didn't mind that Kai had brought another guy as a date, there was even another same sex couple there as well. This was so foreign to the green haired male.

And then Kai did something for him that showed Izuku he wasn't just something the other was using for sex.

"He is my significant other."

The words spun themselves around in his mind over and over again until they finally resonated deeply in his frontal cortex. It was overwhelming to get this type of label from Kai within less than a month of losing his virginity to his childhood friend.

The two men were so similar yet opposite that it kept the greenette's head hurting.

Bakugou was straight laced, focused on his future. Kai seemed to be too, but he wasn't anywhere near straight laced outside of his expensive clothes, and even then, that was contrasted with his ear piercings. Bakugou was forceful and loud, Kai was quiet yet demanding. They both held a softness to their touch that contradicted their personalities and made Izuku warm on the inside.

But the last observation is what made all the difference: Kai openly claimed in in front of everyone while Bakugou openly rejected him in front of everyone. The blonde made him feel stupid. The brunette made him feel wanted.

The truth and the easiest choice was right in front of him, and it was Kai.

But...despite all this, why did he still feel the candle for his childhood friend burn so brightly in his heart?

oOoOo

"Kosei has been missing for nearly two weeks now. They officially filed him as a missing person." Ochaco spoke. They were all currently sitting down at lunch on that following Monday, poking the lunch meat that was provided.

"Yeah, it's kind of concerning to be honest." Tenya added in thoughtfully. "How are you feeling about it Izuku?"

Green eyes lifted from the table to stare at his blue haired friend in mild confusion. "Me? Why are you asking me?"

"Because I know you have been having a pretty easy time since he's been gone." Tenya shrugged. "Figured it would be interesting to hear your opinion."

"Well, I know Kosei hates me in all...but I do hope that he's safe y'know? I don't hate him enough to wish he was dead." Izuku stated. He shrugged mildly his shoulders. Kosei probably just ran away or something.

Green eyes peered over at the football and cheerleaders. They were sitting together, chatting. He noticed a particular blonde has rejoined their group, Bakugou's ex-girlfriend. He knew that with the ginger player missing the football coach was on edge as was the entire team. They had lost the game preceding the homecoming match because of the sudden gaps in their starting lineup. Another one of those gaps was Kirishima.

He glanced at the red head boy sitting at the table, whose arm was in a sling. The bullet from the robbery had torn through his arm muscle, making him unable to play the sport for the rest of the season. Izuku felt sorry for him. Kirishima didn't deserve any of that. The reports the family had given were weary and they didn't want to increase their security despite the police insisting that they should.

Just then Izuku shifted his gaze over to Bakugou, who was overall, fine. He sported a bandage around his neck, hiding an ugly bruise and there was a white bandage around the bridge of his nose to keep the broken bone in place to heal correctly. The blonde held a deep look of exhaustion and stress underneath his eyes.

Part of Izuku wanted to ask him if he was okay, with the attempt on his life but the other half of him didn't know how to initiate that conversation. He and Bakugou never spoke again after the hospital incident, and Izuku told himself he was fine with that.

His mind still supplied him with visions and sensations of the ash blonde boy above him, gripping his hips and their bodies moving together so passionately. He wanted to feel like what they did wasn't a mistake, but with the way that Bakugou was now heavily avoiding him, and he was avoiding the other, nothing can be done.

As Izuku was looking, lost in his thoughts, Bakugou turned his head and they locked eyes for a split second. Green eyes then quickly turned away.

"When is the next meet for you guys?" Tenya asked. Todoroki finished chewing his food and answered.

"We have one this upcoming weekend." The dual haired boy provided. "Practice is going to be intense from now on, or at least that's what coach said."

Izuku said nothing. He hadn't explained to everyone yet that he wasn't on the team anymore as of this past Friday. His mom was returning this Saturday and the thought of having to hide this from her made him anxious. The small boy zoned out of the conversation with ease, lost in his thoughts.

oOoOo

The runner took himself back over to Kai's apartment via bus. He knew the way to the dark-haired man's place now by heart. Kai had left the door unlocked for him. He had texted Izuku and told him that he was out doing some 'errands' and wouldn't be back till later. Which was okay to Izuku. The small cozy apartment brought him a conditioned sense of comfort. It was his safe haven away from the world he knew, the one he was too ashamed to show his face in now.

It hurt, watching his team mates make their way down to the track field directly after school but Izuku knew it was his own fault.

When he arrived at the other side of town, he immediately took his after-school jog around the nice neighborhood. The wind blew in his hair and Izuku tried his best not to think about how he was running on concrete instead of soft brown ground.

When Kai arrived back, they talked for a bit. The brunette gently offered him a small glass of rose wine to relax. Izuku drank it down slowly as Kai poured himself a glass. Kai asked about his day and Izuku gave him an automatic smile, trying his best to mask his emotions. The two after a while got comfortable and watched some show that was on Netflex.

Izuku's body was positioned comfortably in between Kai's legs as he laid his arms and head down on strong abs that were covered with a black quarter sleeve shirt. Kai ran his fingers gently in Izuku's curls, twirling them periodically. His golden eyes were fixated on the screen, watching a scene with a drunk figure slurring out random things.

_Why does that seem familiar? _Izuku vaguely thought to himself.

"Izuku. Can I ask you something?" Like this, the smaller one could feel the soft rumble of Kai's deep voice in his chest. Green eyes peaked upwards towards the handsome face.

"Yes?"

"Who is Katsuki?" All of Izuku's thoughts came to a grinding halt at the mention of the boy he had been avoiding for the last week. His feet ran cold with foreshowing.

"H-How do you know that name?" Izuku asked shaky. Laying on Kai's chest with his fingers in his hair reminded him of the weekend he slept with Bakugou.

He hadn't told Kai about the loss of his virginity, feeling too guilty. The dark-haired man had taken his time with Izuku sexually, making sure not to make him feel pressured and for that Izuku was grateful.

"On Friday, you got fairly drunk towards the end when we were in the car and you mentioned being in love with your old childhood friend, Katsuki." Kai's voiced dropped a level and a subtle undertone of coldness slipped in.

"Oh." Was all the green haired boy could say. Memories of after the banquet finally were finally being jogged in his head. _Shit. I did say that_. He gapped at Kai, feeling unsure of what to say. Did he just blow things with Kai? Why had he taken so long to bring this up? "Um…"

"I'm sure you can understand from my position how that was a... less than ideal thing to hear. Since I am trying to date you and I've already introduced you as my S.O. to very important people." Too lost in his own racing thoughts, the younger one didn't notice how the hand in his hair tighten slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Kai. That was a mistake to say. Really." Izuku was worried about the other man leaving him. He didn't want to scare off Kai after he had finally made his decision to stay away from Bakugou for good.

"Are you actually in love with him?" Kai asked flatly. His eyes were cold, giving to no room for Izuku to interpret what the other could be thinking. The question was something he never had even asked himself.

_Am I...in love with Bakugou? _The thought was new, but not foreign. He had let the blonde kiss him, hold him, and he gave his virginity to the boy without much hesitation just at the prospect that they could be together. He could analyze this. He could think about what love was.

But, none of that mattered anymore.

"No. I'm not. I like you." He said with forced confidence. He wanted Kai to believe him, but above all he wanted to believe it himself.

"I like you too, Bunny. But you see my concern, correct?" The fingers tightened, making the younger slightly uncomfortable. Izuku's eyes glanced off to the side worried before looking back to Kai's unreadable expression.

"Yes, I do, Kai. I'm really sorry."

"Do you still talk to him?" Kai sat up slightly but didn't remove his hand from green strands of hair. Izuku craned his neck lightly when Kai's free hand gripped his chin.

"No. I don't. You don't have to worry about that. Him and I haven't gotten along well in years and we don't speak."

"Okay, if you say so. I would prefer...if it kind of stayed that way. I want to take our relationship serious, but I don't want the prospect of you talking to someone that you feel..._felt_ so strongly for in the picture." The golden eyes squinted. Izuku felt the guilt of all the things he was keeping from Kai weight down on him.

"I get it. It's all in the past."

"Perfect." The fingers in his hair loosened and Kai gave tight lipped smiled. The strong grip pulled Izuku forward into a quick kiss. When they leaned back Izuku gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"It's no problem...really, I'm sorry if that made you feel some type of way. I didn't mean for it to."

"Well, as long as what you said is true we'll have no issues." Kai then sat up all the way when the TV show ended. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

At the prospect of food, the greenette's face lit up. "Pizza would be great!"

They walked into the kitchen and Kai pulled out one of the frozen pizza's he started buying after Izuku started to frequently come by. They talked and laughed between each other, the recent conversation forgotten.

While Kai heated up the oven Izuku found his thoughts wandering back to his mother, who would be returning back from the countryside on Saturday. Then he thought about his friends, and mainly Todoroki who would be bound to notice he was missing from practice today. A small ripple of shame echoed in his body and he thought over his assignments for tomorrow and noticed he didn't really have anything due.

"Kai?" Izuku spoke up, leaning against the counter, watching the older man put on a pastel pink oven mitt to place the pizza inside the stove. Kai looked backwards from his bent position towards the younger one.

"Yes, bunny?" Izuku felt the tickle of butterflies in his stomach at the nickname.

"Would...would it be okay if I stayed here tonight and tomorrow? I don't really wanna go to school."_ I don't really want to face everyone. I'm still too ashamed. _Kai placed the pizza in the oven and gracefully slipped off the oven mitt and placed himself in front of Izuku.

"You should go to school, Izuku. It's not good to miss days." Izuku averted his gaze, because he knew Kai was right. While he was looking off to the side he missed the sympathetic look in Kai's eyes. "But…" the older one sighed. "If you really don't want to go. I have a free day tomorrow. We can just hang out, maybe finally go see that movie we never got around to?"

Izuku's face lit up with a smile and his heart flipped with the idea of being close with Kai.

oOoOo

Tuesday came and went. It was now night time, and Izuku was seated in the passenger seat of the black sports car he's come to know very well. He had spent all day with the older man once again and they saw the newest movie called 'Detroit Smash' about a bunch of secret super heroes who lived in North America.

Throughout the day he accumulated several texts from his friends expressing concern that he didn't have to heart or courage to reply to.

**[Todoroki]: Is everything okay? **

**[Mother Hen]: Izuku! Where are you? Are you sick? Do you need us to bring soup for you?**

**[Ochaco]: Hi Izu, missed you at school. Let us know if everything is okay! **

**[Todoroki]: I just spoke to coach Toshinori. I think we should talk. **

Izuku eyed the last text from Todoroki, fully knowing what that could possibly mean. His stomach twisted with a bad sense of anticipation. Fully prepared to ignore this and give his anxiety what it wants, the green haired boy put his phone away and look towards the ravenette that was currently driving.

"Thanks for the movie, Kai. I really liked it." He smiled at the other in a sweet manner, and in return he gained a sweet smile back from the man.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kai took one hand off the steering wheel, and per his favorite habit placed it on Izuku's thigh.

"Do you usually like superhero movies? They're my favorite!"

"Hah. Of course, they would be your favorite. It suits you. But for me, no. I'm not really into the whole good guys versus bad guy type of themes. I feel like it's not a good representation of the real world." Kai deeply chuckled, keeping his eyes ahead on the road.

"I guess that's true. But you do think there are such things as bad guys, right?" Izuku asked, trying to make conversation. He wanted to get to know Kai better since he felt like he didn't know that much about the other.

"A little bit. I think all bad guys have a tad bit of good in them, and all good guys are corrupted by something. It's never really black and white as people think it is." _Interesting response_. Izuku noted. Kai was a deep thinker.

"That's true...I remember you saying your favorite genre was horror?"

"Yup. I would love to watch a horror movie one day with you, bunny." Those sharpened golden eyes looked at him like razors before the man gave him his signature smirk. "I would love for you to hide, duck and hold onto me. That way I can protect you from all the bad things on the TV screen." The words held a light playfulness and the thumb on his legs started to trace tight circles.

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the silly image of himself acting like a child in a movie. "Who says I'd be jumpy?"

"Oh, Izuku. Of course, you'd be jumpy, don't even try to kid around. Plus, I don't think you'd pass up on the opportunity to grab onto me...would you?" The suggestive undertone was coupled with a knowing glance of eyes. Izuku could feel himself redden and recount all the times he and Kai has shared intimacies now.

"...no, I guess I wouldn't. Even if I wasn't jumpy, I think I just like the prospect of long-term cuddling." He finally answered. He saw Kai's eyebrows shoot up slightly, surprised with the teasing response back.

"Well then. It's settled. We're watching a horror movie when we get back to my place." Another beautifully deep laugh filled the dark car. "Also, what are your plans for your winter break?"

"Uh...I usually just hang out with my friends and train for track." Izuku responded, slightly confused. Winter break wasn't for another two months. The idea kind of jarred the younger one.

_So much time as passed already._ He thought. He didn't think much of the changing weather that went from late summer heat to early fall. It was still warm enough not to need a jacket, but he did notice little red scarfs starting to wrap themselves around the necks of the citizens in Hamamatsu.

"Would you like to spend it in Tokyo with me this time?"

"Hah?" He quirked his head at the question. "Like...a vacation?"

"Yes. Like a vacation of sorts. I have a business client I have to go visit there sometime before January and I figured why not make a trip out of it? Just the two of us."

"I-I... I'll have to think about it. I've never been out of the city before except to the countryside."

"That's okay. You don't have to give me an answer now. Just think on it. You would love Tokyo. Plus, I still know professors at U of T well enough to even get you a campus tour." Izuku felt himself gape. "It'll be like our mini adventure. First of many."

"A campus tour at U of T!? That's amazing, Kai!" The eagerness jumped out of his body before he could stop it. Then came the thought of his mom and having to tell her where he was going. Or even worse, how old the man he was actually seeing without her knowing. "...but...I don't really know if my mom would let me…"

"You don't have to tell your mom. Just say it's a training trip for seniors on the team right before track season starts." Something in Izuku cowered at the idea. He knew Kai wasn't the best of influences, but the older man wasn't a bad guy. He had his life together, and he was willing to pull strings to allow Izuku see his old college's campus, the best one in the whole country.

"Y-Yeah. I guess that could work." Izuku gave a nervous smile, the thought of lying to his mother more than he has left him uneasy. "I'll think about it."

"Take your time answering, there's no rush. We have all the time in the world." Kai reassured him. The hand squeezed his leg. Izuku watched as Kai gave him one of the sweetest smiles the other man has given him. Not a smirk, or a sideways glance, but a genuine smile.

It made Izuku's heart flutter in a familiar way.

oOoOo

When Izuku walked past the dark color doors on Wednesday morning he heard the chatter and hustle of students of Aldera high. He looked around nervously for any familiar faces but was thankful he didn't see any.

The white walls and tiles floors felt strangely different after missing his first full day in basically three years. The last time he did it was freshman year when a giant rift started to occur between him and Bakugou. He had stayed at home crying and confused.

Not the finest of memories.

The ginger football player was still missing and as Izuku walked up to his homeroom on the third floor he didn't miss the casual stares that were thrown his way.

When Izuku arrived in homeroom he slid open the door and was surprised to see two tall police officers decorated in blue. One was a built male with fierce features and brown hair, while the other was a female, just as tall with dark navy hair. Their radios beeped loudly over the silent murmur of student and Izuku ruffled thin green eyebrows when they turned their attention to him.

"Are you Midoriya Izuku?" The male officer spoke. Green eyes nervously glanced around at the room and saw that Bakugou was nowhere in sight. Ochaco and Tenya were both looking at him with sympathy, but they didn't say anything.

"Yes, I am." He replied slowly. "Is there something wrong?"

"If you don't mind coming with us to the office downstairs, we just need to ask you a couple questions about a missing person's report."

Izuku nodded blankly and allowed the two to escort him back out the tiny classroom. He walked silently between the two adults until they came to halt inside of the principal's office.

Principal Nezu was a nice, kind man. He had pale, fair skin and white hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a dark chocolate that almost looked black and he sported a mysterious scar across his right eye that no one talked about. Despite the menacing scar, he was about seven inches shorter than Izuku, standing at about five foot exactly. He always wore a welcoming smile across his pudgy face and kept candy on the wooden desk.

"Izuku! Please, come sit down." He motioned to the slightly frightened boy. He held a hand out to the comfy yellow chair that was positioned neatly across from his desk. Izuku took three hesitant steps forward and seated himself down in the chair. He watched carefully when the two officers stood across from him on either side of Principal Nezu.

"We just want to ask you a couple of questions, not a big issue. Just confirming and getting information." The white-haired man gave him a small, honest smile. "As you know, your fellow classmate Tsuburaba Kosei has been missing for some time now." Izuku nodded blankly. It was hard not to know that, everyone was talking about.

"We've been doing some casual interviews with students and one thing that came up a couple of times was how Kosei had been mugged a week prior to the homecoming dance, and how he blamed you. This led to him assaulting you that night, yes?" Brown eyes looked into his and Izuku stiffened as he shuffled through his memory of that day._ I didn't know he was mugged._

He cleared his throat. "I wasn't aware he was mugged. I know he showed up to school with a cut on Monday, a couple people had been talking about it. And then Friday during homecoming I-I was…" He looked down at his feet. "I was feeling kind of claustrophobic at the dance, I had never gone to one before, so I left outside to get some air and then I guess K-Kosei followed me. He grabbed me by my hair and forced me down to the ground and kicked me in my side. Then he kept screaming that I hired someone...but I didn't...I-I had no idea what was happening."

He looked up in that moment and saw the officers glanced worried at each other. The female officer shifted her body language to open and concerned. "What has your relationship been with Tsuburaba prior to this?" Izuku felt his stomach turn.

There had been several moments in school where Izuku had tried to go to Principal Nezu for bullying, but there wasn't much the man could do. Kosei would only throw verbal assaults at him, and the greenette had no proof when the ginger would shove him into lockers. The slutzuku incident and homecoming were outlier situations.

"He has always been verbally aggressive with me, but homecoming was the first time he ever...went that far." Izuku found his voice lost by the end.

"And you really didn't know what he was saying when he accused you of hiring someone to harm him?" The principle asked. His eyes were understanding and seemed saddened by the situation.

"Really. I don't know, I wasn't even aware he had been mugged." Izuku insisted, looking at all of the figures in front of him. He scanned their body language watched them shift again. The principal put his head down and the female officer spoke next.

She stared at Izuku for a moment before using a soft voice. "What would you say your relationship with Bakugou Katsuki is?" At the mention of the last person he wanted to see right now, the gears in Izuku's head came to an immediate halt.

"...Pardon?" was all that he could muster. He blinked at the three adults in confusion.

"Several students saw Bakugou interfere and pull Kosei off of you the night of homecoming. They got into a fight. Do you think Bakugou would have done anything to hurt Kosei afterwards?" The female officer continued. At the prospect of Bakugou hurting Kosei Izuku was baffled. _Is that really what they think?_

"No! He's not like that. He wouldn't go that far to hurt Kosei." The greenette defended.

"Not even for you?" The deep voice of the male policeman added. Izuku paused at the suggestive tone. He knew there were rumors. He knew. _I guess the other students they interviewed might've suggested something._

"No. Not even for me. I am not that that special for anyone to hurt Kosei over." Green eyes couldn't hide the mild hurt. Bakugou didn't see him as special, and he never would. "Bakugou and I have known each other for a long time but we are not close. I think when he stepped in he was…" _defending me._ "...just trying to do the right thing, I couldn't fight Kosei off myself."

The officers gave each other looks before nodding, seeming happy with the answer. Principal Nezu reeled his head back to look up at the female officer, and then rotated his head towards the male officer. They both nodded at him, as if saying what they heard was sufficient enough. The pudgy faced man turned back to Izuku and gave him a taut smile.

"Thank you so much Izuku! You're free to go. I'll write you a hall pass for your next class."

"Is everything okay? I'm not in trouble, am I?" He questioned, unsure of what was going on.

"No, of course not sweetie. We're just trying to make sure we understand all the events leading up to the disappearance." The woman assured him. Her voice held understanding and mild tone of pity that Izuku could sense. Izuku was about to get up but one thought crossed his mind, making him stop and look at the officers again.

"What about Bakugou? Is he in trouble?" Izuku couldn't help but ask. Even though he and the football player weren't speaking, there was still a tiny bit of care in Izuku's heart.

"No, he's fine. We were questioning him right before you. Neither of you are in trouble, we just wanted to get the story straight." She finished. "Have a great rest of the day."

"Thank you, ma'am. You too. Have a great day sir and principal Nezu." Izuku finally stood all the way up and bowed slightly at the waist. Principal Nezu handed him a bright green hall pass with care and the greenette took his leave.

While walking down the empty halls Izuku's thoughts bounced all around inside of his head. Kosei was _really_ missing, and he felt some mixed emotions about it. _What kind of person would cut up someone's face and mug them?_ He felt almost sorry for his past tormentor. He didn't like the ginger, but he didn't condone violence. Part of him wondered what Bakugou was thinking about it and what type of stress he was under with two of the top players in the team gone. Another part of him wondered what really did happen to his bully?

Izuku was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the larger figure lurking behind him. The body quickly pressed himself against Izuku and wrapped a large hand around the boy's mouth when he tried to yell out in surprise.

Izuku's vision was turned upside down as he felt himself being manhandled and shoved into a tiny dark room with a click of a door shutting behind him. He flared his body trying to twist out of the hold and accidentally stepped on the toe of his captor as they tumbled downwards into the small dark room.

"Ah, _fuck_!" The deep gruff voice yelled out in pain. It took Izuku a total of two seconds to immediately recognize the voice as Bakugou's. Izuku felt a mop and what seemed like the bristled end of brush rub against his body and he yelled out in surprise as they fell down, different objects like a dust pan, Lysol and various cleaning material crashing down with them.

"What are you doing!?" Izuku yelled out in surprise. He could see nothing in the pitch blackness and his senses were overloaded with the warm, toned body pressed non-too-gracefully on his.

"I'm trying to talk to you—" The baritone voice groaned then he heard the other curse under his breath when he tried to sit up, only to sit his head on the shelf above him.

"Shoving us in a supply closet is talking to me?"

"Wait you fucking nerd I have to say something—ow! Quit moving that hurts!"

"If you would just move your arm—"

"I'm trying but this space is tight!"

"This is ridiculous—quit shoving me!"

"That was my toe dumbass!"

"Ouch! And that was mine!"

"Just sit still for like one goddamn minute!" A hand pushed down hard on Izuku's chest, knocking him into the wall softly and pinning him still in place. Green eyes fully adjusted to the dark supply room and he could finally see the blonde boy above him. Bakugou was gritting his teeth, trying to readjust himself out from in between the ex-runner's slim legs and supporting himself with his other arm that was placed directly next to Izuku's head.

He also noticed a small tiny cut directly on top of the boy's jugular.

They made eye contact and both of their breathing stopped for a split second at the intimacy of the situation. The smaller one's brain immediately gave him all the visions of homecoming weekend of Bakugou, positioned exactly like this: above him, looking at him and only him.

Then he thought about what happened afterwards.

"I have to get to class." Izuku whispered and shoved his palm directly on a Bakugou's face moving him out of the way as he stood up.

The larger boy stood up quickly and pulled Izuku backwards away from the door and then positioned himself directly in front of the door and the handle. Izuku could feel his anger start to boil. He opened his mouth to say something but was beat to the punch by Bakugou.

"Why the hell did you quit the cross-country team, Deku?!"

Izuku closed his mouth in shock as looked at the other one confused. "How do you even know that?"

"Mr. Hot'n'Cold pulled me aside and told me this morning."_ Since when did they even talk to each other? _"Like honestly what is going on with you? First you skip several meetings now you just all out _quit?" _

"It's none of your business!" The smaller out found a voice suddenly. All of his embarrassment and shame bubbled to his surface and he felt himself becoming increasingly defensive and cornered in this tight room.

"It completely is my business! You've been wanting to be a professional runner since we were kids, even before I had _considered_ doing football. Something is clearly wrong, you're not acting like yourself."

Izuku clicked his tongue and looked away. "Coming from you, this is ironic."

"_Excuse me_?" Green eyes pointed directly at red ones, and Izuku couldn't push down his anger even if he wanted to. He was so tired of this back and forth.

"You can say that I'm not acting like myself, but you don't even show who you really are. One moment you're saying you want to be with me and the next you're trying to people pleasing everyone on the football team."

"That's not fair, Deku." They locked eyes, and Izuku found himself confused at the raw, hurt look that was covering the ash blonde's face. "It was coach Inui. He—"

"Really? So, coach Inui made you say what you said?"

"You don't know—"

"No, I _don't_." He interrupted the other. "But I do know that you made me feel like the slut everyone thought I was."

He watched as red eyes widened and became speechless. A soft expression graced his ex-childhood friend's face and that only irritated the greenette further.

"You're not even saying anything because you know I'm not wrong." He whispered. "I don't even care that I'm not a virgin anymore, that's not what was important. I cared about you." He could feel tears prickling the edges of his eyes and decided then that this conversation was over. It needed to be over before he started crying, or worse, triggered into another panic attack in this small space.

He tried to take a step forward and reach around the built body but the other caught his wrist.

"I wanted to say sorry about that too, and the way I handled that." The blonde gave the younger one a pleading expression. "Things are just...more complicated than that. If you could give me a chance to explain everyth—"

"No, they're not. You're just afraid of labels and being seen with me, I get it now. Loud and clear." Izuku tried to snatch his wrist away but failed and he found himself struggling against Bakugou who was drawing him closer. "Let me go!"

"That's not fucking it! Coa—"

"You shoved me in a supply closet! Why else would you do this if you didn't want to be seen together?!" He yelled, cutting the other one off. He could feel the rise of tension in Bakugou's body as he tried to get Izuku to stand still. A hand grabbed Izuku's shoulder to try to stop him from struggling.

"I'm trying to protect you!" There was an unmissable crack in the deep voice.

"From what?!" Izuku all but screamed. Feeling the other this close was doing things to his heart that he was trying so hard to attempting to forget. He had Kai now. _Kai_.

Bakugou tried to open his mouth again but Izuku cut him off again. "Why do you even care if something is wrong in my life?!"

"Stop interrupting me—"

"WHY?!"

"Because I fucking love you!"

Both stared at the other with wide eyes and Bakugou dropped his hands off of Izuku like he had been burned. The greenette took a mild step backwards like he had just been slapped with the words, utterly confused. He watched as the other let out a string of curses and grabbed his hair in frustration. _L-Love? _

"Oh _fuck—_no! I mean—yes, _no_! I did not mean that." Izuku flinched at the sudden take back. "Shit. Shit. _Shit_. This is coming out all wrong. Goddamn it all." Izuku watched as his ex-friend placed a hand on his hip and pinch the bridge of his nose. His expression was utterly exhausted.

Izuku's eyes were still wide as saucers and his heart was pounding in his chest. He tried his best to process what just happened, but he couldn't. He had never even thought about love and what it could mean. His mind went back to the question Kai ask him and the already tiny room felt tinier.

"_Are you actually in love with him?" _Kai's deep voice rang out slowly and clearly in his head. _This is all wrong. I'm with Kai. I can't. We can't do this. No, no no no. He's just going to hurt me again. This has to be a joke. _

"P-Please let me go to class. I can't do this." He stuttered out, feeling a single tear escape down his pale, reddened cheek. He couldn't look up at the other and kept his eyes locked downwards onto their white sneakers.

He watched carefully as Bakugou's feet moved forward and all the way right, allowing Izuku full access to the door. He stepped out without hesitation, his thoughts trying to wrap themselves around what just happened.

He didn't look back.

oOoOo

When it came time for lunch he just played off his Tuesday absence as sickness and tried his best to laugh and talk with his friends. He could feel Todoroki's mismatched eyes looked at him with suspicion, but he didn't brother prompting the other, he just ignored it. In the back of his mind he kept hearing Bakugou's voice over and over again.

_Because I fucking love you! _

He recounted the hurt, confused, and tired look on the other's face and suddenly found himself exhausted. He didn't even notice when the bell rang. Students started shuffling around him until Todoroki tapped his shoulder to walk to English class together.

As they walked through the crowded hall Izuku stared blankly ahead, trying his best to mentally prepare himself for seeing Bakugou again. But as they got closer and closer to the door that held the one person he couldn't face right now, Izuku realized he couldn't do it.

_I fucking love you! _

He turned to Todoroki slowly before speaking up. "Um, Todoroki?"

"Yes?" The kind taller one looked down at Izuku. He was holding onto the straps of his green backpack as he walked, looking relaxed.

"Can we switch seats today in English?" Izuku whispered. Todoroki's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the request.

"Why?" The brows were not furrowed together, in confusion. "Also, Izuku, I talked to the coach. He said you quit? That doesn't seem likely."

_I love you_.

"I promise...I'll tell you everything later, just _please_." Green eyes looked into dual shaded, and Todoroki felt himself soften up. "Switch seats with me today."

"...Okay." The other agreed.

They reached the pale white sliding door and Izuku took a deep breath in as they walked in. He kept his head down and walked straight towards Todoroki's normal seat in the back of the classroom. When he sat down he watched as his friend took a seat next to Bakugou.

Izuku couldn't peel his eyes away when he saw the football player do a double take at the heterochromatin teen sitting down where he usually was. It was then that red eyes peered over broad shoulders and the runner quickly snapped his head downward.

He missed the hurt look on Katsuki's face as the blonde quickly blinked away uncharacteristic tears.

oOoOo

Three weeks had passed Izuku still hadn't moved his seat back to sit next to Katsuki.

He chalked up the other boy saying 'I love you' as a slip up and never thought about it again. Izuku was tired. So much had happened with his ex-childhood friend in such a short period of time that he decided that keeping a distance between them would be good.

He kept his affections focused on Kai, who had been treating him very kind the last month. Izuku never stopped to consider the words 'I love you' again.

The boy strived for some normality in his life. He had told his friends that he left the team to focus on his grades for senior year, not wanting to admit to taking a high amount of ecstasy for crippling anxiety issues.

They didn't really believe him. But he was thankful they didn't push it. When his mom came back he didn't mention it to her. He just went over Kai's house for the duration he was supposed to be in practice.

He also stopped calling Kai 'Kacchan' and noticed that the other didn't question him.

Kai himself had been super kind and patient with him. He had gotten close to sleeping with the man several times but cut it short when he realized he wasn't ready to do that just yet with him.

He knew deep down it was because he was still recovering from the guilt from the homecoming night that was now so long ago.

But Kai did everything right, and it had Izuku's heart tugging in all-too familiar ways. Soon being around Kai made him blush, stutter and he could feel butterflies in his check whenever the man would do so much as hold his hand.

When Kai wasn't all over Izuku, the older man allowed the high school student to focus on his grades and kept proposing that Izuku apply to University of Tokyo along with Yuuei for college.

After the idea marinated in his head for such a long period of time Izuku did it.

oOoOo

The next week he bumped into Bakugou and the two awkwardly shuffled around each other. They mumbled sorrys and continued about their lives. Izuku remembers the blank look Bakugou had given him, making the blonde's emotions impossible to read.

Their moms insisted on having dinner this week. Neither boy objected to the gathering, but they ate their food in silence, only answering to each other when needed. Izuku's phone kept ringing with texts from Kai and he didn't miss the way Bakugou would tense up with every buzz of his device.

Inko and Mitsuki exchanged worried looks.

oOoOo

Another two weeks passed, officially changing the seasons. The early fall had officially faded into a brisk winter, and everyone's clothes had shifted for the appropriate weather that occurred in the middle of November.

And just like the changing seasons, Aldera High shifted into a new regular pace without Kosei.

His case was still under investigation, but the police found nothing. His phone had been left at home the day of his disappearance and his fitbit's location tracker gave out midpoint on his night run. The ginger's family was in mourning, it had officially been two months since their son went missing. Students at the school did memorial services for him this week.

Out of politeness Izuku attended them, despite the dirty looks he received from Kosei's silver haired best friend, Tetsutetsu.

As the weather shifted he would run in thermal leggings and joggers now. Still running alone around the neighborhood, the raven like man lived in. He still thought back to the morning run he had with Bakugou that once and how perfect it had been. Right before everything got messed up.

oOoOo

It was now the week before winter break, and all the students were buzzing with what they were going to do during the snowy season. Izuku was smiling more regularly now. The semester was ending, and indoor track season would be happening soon, he had no more interactions with Katsuki and Kai was being a genuine lighthouse in his life.

"What are you guys thinking of doing for the break?" Ochaco prompted. "Tenya and I are thinking about going out into the rural areas to help volunteer at a school."

"That sounds like it'll be fun!" He smiled at his brown-haired friend. "What are you up to for break Todoroki?"

"I was thinking about going to visit family out on the countryside." The other boy responded. "How about yourself?"

"I was thinking of just focusing on running to get in shape for track season." Izuku paused, a single thought crossing his mind. "But, Kai wants me to go to Tokyo with him during break. I've just been kind of sitting on the idea, but I've been considering it more and more." He watched all his friends pause for a moment before they nodded absently.

"That sounds nice! Would it just be the two of you?" Tenya asked. Izuku could hear the strain in his protective friend's voice. Tenya had his reserves about Kai but nonetheless saw how happy the older man made Izuku. Given everything had he been through in the beginning of the year his friends were warming up more and more to Kai.

"Yeah, he's even pulled strings to get us a private tour of the University of Tokyo." Izuku left out the part where he was considering attending university there instead.

"Wow!" "Really!?" Tenya and Ochaco exclaimed in shock together and Todoroki gave a surprised nod that read 'that's really impressive'.

"Yeah! It's his alma mater so he told me he could get me to meet with the director and everything." Izuku smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich. His heart was fluttering at the mention of Kai recently. He could feel warmth and blush come across his face every time he talked about the man.

"So, does this mean you two are officially a couple?" Ochaco smiled hugely. She loved Kai. She thought he was perfect for Izuku, and she liked the idea of one of her friends dating someone older. There was a spiciness factor to it that Izuku chalked up to all girls loving.

"Not yet." Izuku scratched behind his head and blushed. "If I was to go to Tokyo with him I was thinking of making it a real thing officially then. Y'know if everything goes well? It's been about three months now. That's decent pacing...right?"

"Yeah, that's a sensible amount of time to dating someone before you really put a label on it." Todoroki added. Out of all his friends, the new comer was the one who openly said he didn't really trust Kai's motives for dating someone five years younger than him. But after Izuku had kept seeing him, his friend could see how much being around Kai calmed him and decided that he would be as supportive as he could.

"Oh!" Izuku interjected a thought suddenly coming to him. "Are we going to go to the valentine's day ski trip this year?" Green eyes lit up looking at his three friends excited.

"What's that?" Todoroki asked, he titled his head in slight confusion. Izuku grinned. He grabbed his friend's shoulder and proceeded to explain one of the staple trips for seniors in the area.

Every year the seniors of Aldera High went on a ski-trip for winter break that was fully funded just for seniors. Other students from the other years were allowed to go, they just had to pay. Which usually made it a very exclusive senior based trip. Izuku always wanted to go, being a huge fan of Olympic sports and all.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! I almost forgot about that!" The petite brown-haired female gasped. She turned to her boyfriend with sparkling eyes. "I can't wait! This is going to so exciting. Iida, we have to start coordinating matching outfits."

"It's quite a bit away...but never too early to start planning!" Tenya nodded in agreeance with his girlfriend.

"That means you, Izuku, have to get a PicGram account soon!" She beamed at the soon to be track runner.

"A PicGram?" He asked confused. Izuku already had a Facebooklette and that was usually all the social media he needed. He heard of other social media platforms like PicGram, and Tweeter but the thought of keeping up with them always exhausted him.

"Yes, yes. You have to! To document the last semester, we're all together!" She held out her hand expecting. "Hand over the phone speedy. I'm making you a page right now." Izuku just laughed and picked up his phone, handing over the green device as the bunny key charm dangled in the air.

oOoOo

School let out and Izuku wrapped his navy-blue scarf tight around neck and chin. He tucked the piece of cloth gently into his light grey jacket and zipped it all the way up before placing his yellow beanie on his head. The small boy wasn't fond of winter for the number of layers he found himself having to wear to stay warm.

Today he was having another dinner with Bakugou and their moms. The two boys had stopped their interactions completely after the poorly fumbled 'I love you' situation. He was walking out of the building after this last class and heading over to the Kirishima's grocery store.

Since it was Thursday he had get pick up the grocery. His mom was still busy at work and wouldn't be home until later.

He walked in the crisp cold to the tiny supermarket on the corner near his house and walked in, He nodded and gave a soft smile to Kirishima, who was still sporting his cast. The white material was now decorated in color sharpie that held phrases of 'get better soon!', 'We all care about you!', and 'You're the awesome red RIOT!' collected over the past weeks.

Izuku gathered up all the ingredients he needed for udon ramen and a soft cake dessert. He went to check out at the counter and watched at the red headed boy slowly ring up the noodles, eggs, and green onions. Red eyes flicked up at him and Izuku gave him a small smile back, just patiently waiting.

"How are you doing little dude?" The older boy smiled his pearly white teeth at him.

"I'm doing pretty decent. Just kind of tired, getting a little burn out from the semester. Can't wait until winter break." Izuku nervously laughed.

"Oh yeah. The burnout is real." The football player shook his head and sighed. "Especially after everything you've been through this year. I can't imagine. Still sorry about everything that happened between you and Katsuki y'know?" There was a sympathetic tone in his deep voice.

"It's okay. Don't mention it." Izuku gave his automatic polite smile. He didn't really understand what the red-haired boy was saying, but he didn't think too much of it. There was a steady beep from the checkout machine as the red-haired boy rang up each item.

"Naw, really. It's not okay. What Coach Inui did was honestly disgusting." Izuku paused his thoughts.

"Huh?" He pressed, like he didn't hear the other correctly. He watched the taller boy slow his pace on ringing up the food until he came to a total halt.

"You know. The whole thing about our coach threatening him? After Kosei told him that he saw you two go home together on homecoming?" Kirishima said slowly. Then Izuku didn't say anything he tried to elaborate more. "How coach said he was going to kick both ya'll off your teams if he knew you two were a thing…?" Kirishima's voice trailed off.

Izuku felt his eyes widen and he could hear his brain making all the connections in his brain. He thought back to the day that they were stuffed tight into the dusty supply closet and all the things Katsuki had said that didn't make sense. But now everything fit together. Suddenly all the peace he had gathered over the last few weeks started to come apart at the seams.

"...You gotta be fucking kidding me." Kirishima threw his hand up and turned around to groan out loud. He placed his uninjured hand on his forehead. He then turned back around to Izuku with a tired look in his eye.

"That explosive headed mutt didn't think to tell you this whole time?"

"Um…" The greenette could barely hear his own voice as the reality of everything settled in. _Coach Inui had threatened him? Is that what he was trying to say…? _

"Goddamnit, I swear that dumb blonde is emotionally constipated. I told him to tell you nearly two months ago!"

"So…" Izuku paused trying to take in all the information he had just heard in. Questions raced in his mind to be answered first and some slipped out before he knew it. "He...he wanted...to be together…? After homecoming?" The words were spoken very slowly as the small teen tried his best to wrap his mind around it.

Kirishima's eyes softened. "Yeah, he really likes you Izuku."

"I-I... I should go." He quickly shoved all the items in a bag and slammed down more than the needed amount of money on the counter. He heard the other teen yell out after him, but he didn't slow down.

He pushed past the clear glass doors clutching the plastic bags full of food goods in his hands. White sneakers shuffled quickly outside into the dark evening. Izuku could hear himself mumbling out loud, unable to control his thoughts.

_He likes me. Coach Inui threatened him? No. He threatened both of us. He told Bakugou that he couldn't be with me? What does that even mean? Then that means that Bakugou did want to be together. He wanted me. When I wanted him. But—But I'm with Kai now. I have feelings for Kai. Why didn't he just tell the principal? When did this get so complicated? He did say things were complicated, but I had no idea—_

He collided with a hard body, ceasing all his racing thoughts. Izuku began to apologize but stopped when he looked up he saw a frightening, tall crow like man dressed in a long wool black pea coat that had the collar popped up.

It felt like a something straight out of a nightmare. The man's face was completely covered in a terrifying black plague mask and the chill of the winter night frosted over the circle lens that held his eyes.

Izuku inhaled sharply and took a large step back clutching the bags, confused at the sight in front of him. He could see in the background two other figures, one man and one woman dressed equally as strange in all black winter items with masks on. When green eyes gazed back upon the midnight figure he felt a chill run up his spine, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Run away, little one." The distorted voice spoke. The head of the tall man tilted slightly to the right like a creepy doll and Izuku took another large step back.

Fear climbed into his chest and his heart started to race loudly in his ears. Izuku carefully walked past the ominous figure, heading in the opposite direction. His thoughts were blank and confused, and the night felt eerily quiet. When he was a good distance away, Izuku looked over his shoulder at the distant grocery store, glowing against the night underneath the moon.

He saw Kirishima opening the door for the trio with no issue. The gesture confused Izuku. But as all the bodies walked in one stopped short. The dark crow craned its neck and looked directly back at him.

oOoOo

"_The moon is beautiful tonight." The warm air blew against Izuku's skin as he looked at his blonde-haired friend. The other was leaning against the wooden railing of his back porch, wearing a clean white t-shirt. Ruby eyes were fixed on the large, pale white full moon._

"_Yeah, it is." The greenette smiled as he joined him against the railing. "Are you excited to start school at the end of summer?" _

_He watched as Katsuki looked at him out the corner of his eye. There was something underneath the blonde's tongue that he didn't let out. Katsuki just turned back around and focused back on the summer night sky._

"_Yeah, I am." He answered after a beat of silence. "How about yourself?" _

"_I'm so stoked! I can't wait to meet new people and I can't wait to watch you try out for the football team." The blonde then turned around and smiled at the other, making Izuku's heart warm up._

"_Hah." The blonde chuckled. Katsuki could feel himself smile at how excited the smaller one was for him to join football, but he still held his doubts about the whole trying out for the team. "I still don't know if I want to actually do football."_

"_But, Kacchan! You promised. We're gonna go to Yuuei and then go pro together." Izuku frowned, but Katsuki only found it adorable. Recently the greenette did things to his heart that he wished he could tell the other one. But instead he kept it coded and hidden. The blonde didn't understand why he felt the way he did, especially why he was feeling it for Izuku, out of all people. _

"_Yeah, I know, I know. No, need to remind me, nerd." He answered, while kicking his leg against the wooden planks beneath his feet. "So, you'll be there?" He studied the way Izuku's dark hair captured the bright moonlight and found himself admiring the contrast in this lighting of his best friend. _

"_Where?" Izuku slightly cocked his head._

"_At the football tryouts. I don't think I'll be able to get through 'em...without you." Katsuki quickly darted his eyes down away from the fair skinned boy. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to still figure out why he felt so damn nervous around his best friend recently for no reason. A small, soft hand touched his foreman._

"_I'll always be here, Kacchan." _

"So how have practices been coming along for you boys?" Inko asked with a sweet smile. She stirred the brown colored broth around yellow noodles, mixing in all the fresh ingredients in the ramen. The smell of udon filled the small house as the four figures sat down on the ground at the dining table.

Izuku blinked once and then once again as he was torn out of his memory from the summer before high school started. The summer that he and Bakugou had spent every day together to maximize fun times together before they were too busy with school and sports.

Now that he looks at it as a 17-year-old and not a 13-year-old boy he could clearly see it now. Kirishima wasn't wrong. As he thought back to those moments he could see how bright the feelings were that the other had for him back then.

"It's coming alright, we're wrapping up the season for football and coach is starting to prep for our scrimmage matches next semester to keep us in shape and talk with recruiters." Katsuki mumbled. He kept his red eyes focused forward, making a full effort not to look at Izuku.

Green eyes looked carefully into the side of the boy next to him trying to wrap his mind around what the other's best friend had told him. Along with the shadowy figure he had encountered leaving. Izuku felt disquieted by both factors and he needed to know answers. There was so much to say to the blonde boy. So many questions to ask him.

"How about you, Izuku?" Mitsuki questioned with a sincere motherly look on her face. "You have to tell me more about track! I'm so excited for you this year, everyone is going to see you shine!"

"Oh! Practice has been coming along pretty well. Y-Yeah just training hard." Izuku stuttered out the lie. He quickly shoveled a chopstick full of noodles in his mouth and he looked at to see Katsuki looking at him in disbelief.

He gave an awkward polite smile to try to just throw off the other, then his phone buzzed. He carefully looked down in his lap at the device to see a new text.

**[Kai Chi]: Hey Bunny, let me know soon about the trip**

Right. The trip.

"_He really likes you Izuku."_

If Izuku was in the fence before, he was definitely fucking tight roping it now. He had decided weeks ago that Bakugou was an asshole and that Kai would be better for him. But, the information Kirishima had told him flipped everything.

Katsuki pushed him away to protect him.

Yes, he did it poorly, but he did it with pure intentions; classic signature move for the hot headed blonde. Which meant when Izuku was hurting, Bakugou was hurting just as much. And that also meant—

"_I fucking love you!"_

That he meant that.

oOoOo

When the dinner was done, the four of them found themselves in the living room watching the latest episodes of the mother's favorite show that the two were behind on.

"So, what's this about again?" Izuku questioned. He watched as the woman on screen was crying dramatically and threw herself onto the couch.

"It's about star crossed lovers. They want to be together but there's so many things getting in the way!" Inko informed her son. The green haired woman shoveled popcorn in her mouth. "It's so good but so sad. She just found out the man she's in love with sacrificed his freedom, so she could keep hers."

Green eyes glanced at the blonde boy on the other end of the couch quietly.

"There was no other way for both of them to have their freedom?" The green haired boy asked softly.

"No. The situation he was in was so terrible that he realized this was the only way." Mitsuki spoke sniffling. She had small tears forming in her eyes from the dramatic scene. "He knew they couldn't be together, but he loved her so much that he was willing to sacrifice it all, so she could stay safe. That's true love."

A long groan expelled from the ash blonde boy who threw his head back and crossed his arms. "This is so fucking stupid—"

"Watch your mouth!" His mother quickly retaliated and swiftly knocked him upside the head.

"Ouch! That hurt! I'm still recovering from a concussion in case you forgot." The football player clutched his head and gritted his teeth at his mother.

"If you don't wanna watch you can go ahead to head back to the house." She finished. Izuku could feel that there was a tension between the mother and son, but he felt like that wasn't his business.

"Fine, I'll do just that." The gruffy voice answered. The older Bakugou tossed him the keys to the home and told her son to leave the door unlocked for her. He watched as the blonde stood up and placed his hands in his dark blue jeans and left the house.

_This is my chance._ "Hey, mom? I think I'm going to go take a quick night run by the shore." Izuku smiled at her.

"Okay, just be careful. It's still concerning with everything that happened with Kirishima's and now that boy from your school going missing." His mother gave him a taut worried expression. "The crime rate has been skyrocketing."

He nodded, dismissing her like most teenagers do. "Yes, of course ma!" He quickly stood up and gave her a quick kiss before exiting the house.

When Izuku walked outside he just threw on his grey coat without bothering to zip it up all the way. He walked with a quickened pace across the street to the Bakugou's home. The athlete placed his hand on the silver handle and paused.

_It's now or never._ He told himself and rekindled his courage. He walked into the well-lit house and took his shoes off out of politeness to the wooden floors. He ascended up the stairs and found himself flashing back to the days he would spend days over here.

When he reached Bakugou's room it wasn't the same as he remembered it.

The other had rearranged the furniture so that his bed was now neatly tucked in the corner along the farthest wall and the dresser was the closest thing to the door. Superhero posters were now taken off the walls and replaced with trophies and medallions. There was a black desk on the opposite side of the room holding a new laptop computer and there was Bakugou scrolling down the web looking at what seemed like...crime scenes and symbols?

Izuku cleared his throat awkwardly. Blonde hair whipped around to look at the new comer in his room and the greenette watched his eyes widen and then glare.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Deku?" Izuku would have winced if he didn't know the information he did.

"I…" Izuku was trying to figure out how to start. "I stopped by the Kirishima's store this evening." He saw the posture of the other change slightly.

"And?"

"I saw something concerning. A man dressed in all black and he had a plague mask on. They went into the store as I was coming out." Green eyes studied how the others poster changed to defensive and he could've sworn he saw slightly Bakugou flinch. "Is everything okay?"

"That's someone the Kirishima's got themselves involved with. Did he say something to you?" There was a mild protective tone in Katsuki's voice that Izuku didn't miss.

"No, he just...walked past me." Katsuki's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Is that the person responsible for the robberies and harming you and Kirishima that day?" Izuku's face softened.

The blonde took a deep breath in and out before speaking. "Leave it alone, Deku. Go home. That's something the Kirishimas have gotten themselves mixed up in." He put his hand in his hand and rested it on the desk, going back to whatever, he was looking at on the computer.

Izuku took the dismissively behavior as a 'yes' to his question which worried him. The man he saw was responsible for nearly _killing_ Bakugou and shooting Kirishima. And he was still out there, and Kirishima seemingly welcomed him in with no issue? It didn't make sense.

"If he's dangerous we should act on it, please if there's something going on you have to tell someone—"

"It's out of our control!" Izuku was taken back by the sudden raise of voice. Bakugou's features were fierce but then slowly shifted to apologetic. "Sorry...just...I'm not up for this right now. Go back to watching that fantasy love show with our moms."

He stared at the other's dejected posture before deciding to drop the topic. The wound was probably still too fresh.

"Well...I would but…" The track runner nervously looked down and took a step forward. "Kirishima also mentioned something else."

"What did hair for brains tell you?" The football player stiffened his posture as if he already knew what was going to be said.

"He told me about Coach Inui." Bakugou cursed Kirishima's name immediately. Izuku could feel the temper rising in the other and tried to diffuse it quickly. "I'm so sorry. If I had known that's what the situation was we could've figured something else out."

"There's nothing to figure out." The larger boy undermined. Izuku sighed at the automatic defense mechanism from his ex-friend. He knew this is just how the blonde acted when he was hurt. He didn't come here to argue, though.

"Don't do that. Why didn't you just tell me right away?"

"I dunno, Deku. Maybe it was the fucking concussion, bruised throat and near-death experience I had? I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted to be left alone to figure shit out but instead you just threw a goddamn bowl at my head." Izuku cringed at the mention of his out lash.

"And last I checked I told you I loved you and you looked like someone burned you. Then moved your damn seat away from me." The tenor voice whispered harshly. Izuku examined the raw emotion that was in his childhood friend's eyes and he found himself feeling extremely guilty for how he handled the blonde's feelings. "That actually hurt."

A traffic jam of words to say we're caught in Izuku's throat as he struggled for what to say. He wanted to tell Bakugou that the feeling was mutual back then, but Izuku has never told anyone that he loved them besides his mother.

"_Are you in love with him?" _The question Kai posed still plagued him and memories kept flooding in. Memories of blonde hair and red eyes and soft smiles and gentle hair tucks. _I don't know. _

His mind then flashed him a vision of the gorgeous brunette he was now seriously dating.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." He finally decided on. He watched as red eyes searched his face for something, like he was expecting him to say something. To say something _back_.

"I shouldn't have thrown that tray and I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I didn't know you were acting to protect us." Disappointment washed over tanned facial features momentarily before being neatly tucked away behind a mask. "That changes _everything_. I-I was just acting out of hurt."

"Yeah, I know." The once harsh voice now answered quietly. "I'm sorry for not saying something sooner."

"There has to be something we can do about coach Inui, he can't treat you like that." Izuku tried to change the subject. Switching to the final thing he wanted to address.

"It'll be our word against his and the fact that I punched a now, presumably dead student, would only have people sympathize with him." Bakugou dismissed.

"You can't keep subjecting yourself to that—"

Irritation once again blossomed on to handsome features. "And what do you think I should do, Deku? _Quit_? Like you fucking did for no reason?"

At the verbal jab, Izuku corrected his posture. "...I've been having a tough time. I needed the space."

The taller of the two sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that." He finally stood up out of his chair to place himself in front of the greenette. "But there's so much going on, we just met with the recruiters and I'm like this close to having everything aligned for my future. Backing out now...that would be too much for me to deal with at once."

Izuku briefly wondered what else the blonde was dealing with. The other looked like he was carrying the weight of the world. He eyed the cut that's healing on Katsuki's neck.

Green eyes looked up into conflicted ruby red irises. When he studied Katsuki, he saw a sad, scared look. Scared of the potential, unsure future Izuku would promise him.

"If you tell me not to walk out that door I won't…"Izuku struggled for the right words."...I won't leave. I'll be right beside you. Through anything. You won't be alone."

"I wish it were that simple. I really do. But I can't...there's is too much to consider. Making a decision right now isn't smart, do you understand?" Bakugou answered with a sincere but unsure voice. "I'm not...angry at you, Izuku. I'm angry at everything else. I need time to think, okay?"

"Okay." The greenette nodded, still maintaining the eye contact. He gave a weak, unconvincing smile as he tried his best to respect the other's decision. "Would you settle for morning run partners again?"

At the light suggestion Izuku watched Katsuki's stress slightly ease.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice."

oOoOo

"_Deku, smile!" There was a giant flash of bright white that blinded young the green-eyed boy._

"_Kacchan! That's too bright! Why are you taking pictures!?" Izuku scolded, squeezing his eyes shut as colorful light spots danced on the inside of his eyelids. _

"_This is the first day you're trying out for the high school's track team dumbass. Of course, we to take pictures, this is going to be worth a lot of cash when you become an Olympic champion." The blonde in question grinned at him. He quickly snapped another picture before laughing as a tiny pale hand tried to swipe the camera out of his hand. _

"_You know I don't like pictures!"_

"_Well, too fucking bad. I like taking pictures and you so happen to be the person I hang around with most." Katsuki then took another picture, releasing another bright flash. "C'mon chill, Deku. I want to get an actual nice one, so we can remember this day."_

_At the serious tone the command was asked, the greenette finally calm down his embarrassment and stood still. He gave his signature awkward smile, nerves from the day settling into his stomach. The was a quick shutter of the digital camera. Izuku watched Katsuki look down at the device. When his friend just stared at the picture and didn't say anything Izuku felt his nerves get the best of him._

"_Did it come out bad, Kacchan?" He asked quickly, trying to peek around the other at the small screen. _

"_No, it came out perfect." The blonde answered, sounding half dazed. Katsuki looked at the pixelated screen that perfectly captured round cheeks dusted with freckles and dark green curls and he could feel his heart squeeze._

"_Really? Aw, that's only because you take good pictures! I usually look terrible in photos." Izuku scratched behind his head and laughed. Katsuki quickly turned around, facing Izuku straight on._

"_It's impossible for you to look terrible in photos, you're too…" His voice trailed off as he looked directly into forest green eyes. _

"_I'm too what, Kacchan?"_

_Beautiful. Cute. Handsome. Is what Katsuki meant to say. But instead he settled for: "Nothing. Never mind." Izuku gave the other boy a well-earned confused facial expression. He was going to saying something but Katsuki quickly hung the digital camera from his neck and used his hands to turn the smaller one around. _

"_Now get going! You're gonna be late if you keep stalling." He pushed the green haired boy in a haste to the track to quickly cover his slip up. _

"_O-Oh! Okay!" Izuku answered, completely distracted. When they reached the edge of the track where there was a cluster of students dressed in red and blue Izuku paused and turned around to his best friend. _

"_Thanks for always supporting me. It really means a lot, y'know?" _

"_It's no problem. I always got your back. Now go show them that ultimate speed!"_

"Izuku, over here." A thick, deep baritone voice cut into his thoughts. Izuku felt himself transported back into reality as he looked around and found that he was no longer at the first track meet freshman year, but instead getting on a train with Kai heading to Fuji and then Tokyo.

"Ah, sorry Kai! I zoned out for a second." He smiled at the other and quickly stepped up his pace to catch up. Red sneakers paced quickly down the tight train isle with his bright green duffle bag Kai had purchased for him.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Kai looked behind him and gave him another one of those sweet smiles and Izuku felt his heart leap at how handsome and relaxed the older one looked. "I'm just happy you decided to come with me." Kai motioned Izuku over to a comfortable looking set of blue cloth seats stationed perfectly next to the window.

They sat down with Izuku on the inside, closet to the large window. He looked out the window as the train started to move out of the station. Bright green eyes watched the barren winter trees pass by as fallen leaves decorated the ground of Hamamatsu. This would be his first time leaving the prefecture of Shizuoka. The thought was frightening, but it was also refreshing.

After the conversation with his childhood friend, Izuku left the other's room feeling empty. Not hurt, or angry but just in a state of limbo. Bakugou had implied that he couldn't decide then and there, which gave Izuku some hope that there could possibly be a change of heart later, but nothing happened.

They ran together every morning that week, with Izuku being the one to walk over to The Bakugou's house. They made small conversation and it felt good not to be a such terrible terms anymore. Bakugou had opened up about the coach being hard on him after Kosei disappearing, making him run extra drills and how he's been slowly taking the blonde out of plays as punishment for losing the game that followed homecoming.

Izuku felt sorry for him. He could sense the blonde was conflicted.

He moved his seat back next to Katsuki, thanking Todoroki for his patience and understanding. In public, the ex-childhood friends only spoke through hello's and nods like acquaintances would. Izuku knew it was progress, so he didn't push Bakugou any further.

The day before winter break, it was time to give Kai an answer. So Izuku took one last good look at Bakugou, who in return held his eye contact. He waited for something to come out but the other just smiled, said 'have a nice break' and waved goodbye. Izuku returned the notion and watched as Bakugou passed him out of the room.

He decided then that it was okay to let go.

They had missed their moment. The other wasn't ready for anything between them, and he was okay with that. Or at least that's what he told himself. With the threat of Coach Inui above them, he decided it was best if he let the other figure things out on his own. He had Kai now. Who was angel towards him, and Izuku was starting to develop more serious feelings for the older man. At this thought Izuku turned around and smiled at the taller man, who just smiled back.

"What are you more excited for, Fuji or Tokyo?" Kai leaned in towards him, putting an arm around his waist and pulling the younger one in closer to him.

Kai had been cutting back on his drug use, and all together stopped smoking around Izuku. The younger one noted this and felt thankful that Kai actually took initiative, but he could tell the other was having mild withdrawals. Izuku sensed newly developed irritation in the older man when they would go out places if someone would mess up an order or make him repeat himself. But Izuku didn't think much of it, he knew Kai had a long history of smoking and was adjusting the best he could.

"Both! This will be my first-time leaving Hamamatsu. It feels like a big deal." He laughed nervously. He heard Kai's deep signature chuckle and then watched as a white gloved hand slipped into a Kai's large olive-green winter jacket that was lined with black fur. He pulled out his small black device before unlocking the screen.

"Well, I do believe that calls for a picture don't you think?" Kai hummed. Izuku stared at the other before nodding slowly and blushing. He smiled as Kai took the picture and then showed it to him. It wasn't a bad photo at all. He asked Kai to send it to him and he then posted it to his PicGram. He told Tenya that he would try his best to post during the break so that everyone would know that he's safe and that Kai didn't kidnap him or something.

Which was silly to Izuku, Kai wouldn't do anything like that anyways.

"Thank you, Kai!" He said as he uploaded the picture to the PicGram platform. "What should I tag it as? I never know what to do for that part. This is why I didn't have one of these before."

"Hmmm. Well, try brainstorming."

"Uh...I guess hashtag traveling? Hashtag...love trains? Wait, God no. That sounds so dirty." Izuku quickly backspaced on that last one as they both laughed hard at the misstep.

"How about, hashtag small green bean?" Izuku turned to Kai and stared at him with a fake look of offense and surprise.

"I am not small!" He exclaimed, his voice laced with humor. "And I'm not a green bean."

"No, you're not that small, but you're one hundred percent a green bean." Izuku felt himself smile as Kai's and ran through his hair. "And it's a beautiful thing. Green is my new favorite color."

Izuku studied the sincere look on Kai's face and felt himself melt into certainty that this was okay. That it was okay to be with Kai and not Bakugou. Things were easier with Kai and he was okay with just being neutral with his ex-best friend.

He could move on.

oOoOo

When Izuku stepped off the train, he felt the excitement bubble up inside of himself. They had arrived right in the middle of the evening dusk to Fuji in the countryside. At this time of year Fuji was impossibly beautiful. The trees were coated with clean white snow, looking as if the Gods had lightly dusted the earth with powdered sugar.

"Wow!" He gawked at the scene. "It's so beautiful." His green eyes took in the beautiful scenery, missing the lovesick look Kai gave him.

"This way, I got us a hotel that's near." The older man smiled and reached down to hold Izuku's hand and lead him away from the train station.

Izuku allowed himself to be led by Kai as he watched all the beautiful people passing by in bright decorative Kimonos. Kai had told him that they should stop in Fuji for their annual snow festival, allowing Izuku to experience something new that was outside of his hometown.

When they finally arrived in the hotel Izuku admired the beautiful wooden atmosphere. The floor was a gloss wooden panel, and the walls were a cream-colored white that held expensive looking silver sliding doors. He looked at the plush fur rug that was positioned underneath the ground level table. The table itself was centered in the front of the room in front of a beautifully large window that gave them a perfect view of snowy Mount Fuji. When Izuku eyed the final object in the room, he could feel himself heat up. Positioned privately in the corner was a single queen-sized bed with a clean white comforter.

Izuku could feel himself blushing. He knew that there was a chance that he and Kai would be sleeping together over these next two weeks, but seeing the single bed made it much more real and much more suggestive.

"Do you like it?" A hand snaked its way around Izuku's slim waist. The touch set parts of his skin on fire that he was trying his best to ignore. When he looked up at Kai's sharp features, his mind flashed back to the image of that same mouth doing very _very_ dirty things between his legs. He quickly turned away before his mind could go any more south.

"Yeah, I love it." Izuku smiled. "Should we be getting ready to head over to the festival?"

"It doesn't start till tomorrow. We missed the pre-festivities. So, go ahead and get comfortable, bunny. I'm going to go shower."

"Okay, sounds good!" Izuku nodded as Kai placed both of their luggage by the dresser next to the bed. The older man took their coats and neatly hung them up in the closet. As Kai undressed himself, Izuku found himself watching all the lines Kai's body made. He had watched the other undress, and redress countless times now but...in this setting and twilight lighting it felt different.

Izuku sat awkwardly on the edge of the neatly tucked bed with his hands between his thighs, listening to the shower run. It reminded him the first time he was in Kai's apartment and gave him the same images of the other man, but this time not as lust driven.

There was something else there.

When the shower turned off, Izuku looked out at the sky again and took in all the oranges and red that painted the atmosphere. He looked back down at his hands and finally acknowledged the growing warmth that was inside of his heart.

Kai stepped out with a white towel circling his waist and another one in his hands drying off his hair vigorously.

"I've only been here once before, but I know that there's fireworks to kick off the start of the activities and then a parade right after if you're interested." As he was drying his hair the golden eyed male didn't see how green eyes studied him in a new, bright light. When the younger didn't answer Kai finally lifted his gaze to look at him.

"Izuku?" Kai scrunched his nose in confusion at the stare Izuku was giving him. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, no. I'm just...looking." Izuku tried to explain but knew sounded weird. "You look really nice in this lighting. It compliments you well." Kai gave Izuku a half-surprised look as if he's never been given but a sincere compliment.

"Well thanks, bunny. That's a very nice thing to say." Kai answered with a smile. He tossed the towel drying his hair over his shoulder to walk over to Izuku. "But not as nearly as beautiful as you look right now." He gave a quick peck to Izuku's forehead. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Uh, I'll eat anything to be honest," Izuku answered light heartedly.

It was then that Izuku noticed a silver chain around Kai's pale neck. It was thin with an unrecognizable pendant dangling from a small ring. The pendant itself was a sideways diamond shape encasing another sideways diamond symbol that had a straight line down the middle.

"Hah? What's this?" Izuku brought his hand up to touch the metallic item. "Is this new?"

"Ah, yes." Kai looked down to where Izuku's hand was. "It was a gift from my boss before I left for the trip."

"This is so nice. I love the design." Izuku complimented. "Your boss must be really nice to give you such an expensive gift."

Kai gave a deep laugh. "It's more a status symbol. He gives them out right before promoting someone as good luck and incentive."

"What does the symbol mean?" Izuku tilted his head as he ran his thumb over the small piece of silver. The sun reflected perfectly off the surface, making it gleam brightly.

"It's just the company logo." There was a beat of silence and the track runner missed the thoughtful look the older man gave him. "If you like it that much I can get you one too."

"Oh? No, that's okay Kai! It suits you better." Green eyes finally lifted their attention from the silver chain to gold eyes. "It matches your piercings perfectly."

Kai then kneeled down Izuku's level on the bed and smiled. "If you say so. Now, how about we find a nice sit-down establishment to go eat?"

oOoOo

When they arrived back at the hotel a dark blue hue had successfully fill up the sky. This far away from the city Izuku was hypnotized by how clearly he could see the sparkling stars.

The dinner itself had been wonderful. It was a traditional Japanese family owned restaurant, and everyone was super polite to both him and Kai. They even gave them half off their meal, which surprised the younger one. The expensive meal gave them both a sleepy sensation. Coupled with the long day of travel the pair just had they both agreed just to head straight to bed.

After about an hour of lying in bed with Kai for the first night, Izuku found himself restless. The white curtains of window peering out to mount Fuji were pulled back, and the soft light from the full moon was shining through the space.

He studied how peaceful Kai looked sleeping like this. They were laying face to face with Kai's back towards the window. The older man was sound asleep with his arm draped loosely around Izuku's waist. The pale moonlight outlined the shape of soft brown hairs in contrast with the white comforter and pillow cases.

Izuku found himself lifting up a hand and brushing the hair out of Kai's face, careful not to wake him. _He looks so calm. _Izuku thought to himself. He shuffled his body in closer and lightly placed a delicate kiss on Kai's forehead. When he pulled back he was surprised to see golden eyes looking back at him.

"Can't sleep?" The thick deep voice asked. Kai's vocal cords were weighed down even more with sleep, making him sound raspy.

"Yeah, I don't know why." Izuku answered truthfully. He kept studying the light and the way it curved around Kai trying to place a finger on the new, but familiar, feeling that kept knocking inside of his chest.

"C'mere." The sleepy voice spoke. "I'll tire you out." The arm around his waist pulled him in close until he was snuggly fitted against a hard body. He felt Kai start to work his free hand against his sensitive parts between his legs. Izuku bit his lip before fully grabbing Kai's wrist and stopping him.

He thought for a beat about what to do next, the tug in his heart made him want to make Kai feel good for once. The older man has always made sure he was taken care of and properly handled but he never took the courageous step to make sure the other felt good.

"I want to make you cum, please." Izuku asked softly, looking into Kai's eyes.

"We've been over this." Kai sighed and retracted his hand to sit up and loom over Izuku. "If you touch me, I don't trust myself enough to not want more, Izuku. We should wait until you're ready for what that could mean." Izuku watched as the covers fell off of Kai's sculpted body and he traced the muscles on his bare chest all the way down to black boxers.

He swallowed thickly before looking back up to golden eyes with confidence in his decision. He was done running.

"I'm ready, Kai." The greenette said without a single stutter.

"...Those are dangerous words to say to a man who wants you." Kai warned. "Are you completely sure?"

"Yes." Izuku nodded and sat up to fully face the older man at eye level. "Really. I'm ready. I want to be with you in every sense."

"Why are you so perfect...?" Golden eyes raked over Izuku's clothed body in a calculating sense.

Kai reached a hand out to touch the hem of Izuku's white oversized sleep shirt before pulling it down, exposing his freckled shoulder. He leaned down slowly to lay a gentle kiss on the sensitive junction in between Izuku's neck and shoulder.

Small hands reached up to grab onto Kai's broad shoulders and pulled him back down. Kai's mouth covered his in a slow and gentle kiss. Izuku's sense were overwhelmed with everything about Kai. His face, smile, dark hair and golden eyes. The musky cologne of the man above him completely enveloped him and Kai's mouth moved more passionately against his.

Izuku could feel a large hand grab the base of his neck, gripped his thick curls. Kai gave one solid grind against Izuku's clothed bulge and the greenette gasped loudly, giving full access to his mouth. Kai pushed his tongue into the other's wet cavern swallowing up the thick moan the younger one gasped out.

Izuku felt himself shudder when soft hands gripped his side and softly push up his shirt. He could hear Kai groan as he broke the kiss and tore Izuku's shirt from above his head and worked off the plaid pajamas that Izuku was wear. He leaned down to attach himself to Izuku's neck and spread out milk thighs.

Izuku could feel Kai's member brush against his exposed body like a warning but his body only tightened with want. He whimpered when hands started work his pink nipples, pinching and twirling as the rough body above him started to rut against him.

Izuku slowly reached down between their bodies to lightly touch Kai's member. He startled when the kissing on his neck quickly turned into a biting sensation.

"Oh!" Izuku yelped softly but held his resolve and experimentally stroked the large cock through the black silk. He could feel Kai's breathing become more ragged and the man maneuvered Izuku's head into another drowning kiss, biting, sucking, and licking more intensively as Izuku's hand massaged him.

Kai quickly reeled back to work himself out of his own boxers, fully exposing himself. Green eyes locked sight with a large thick cock the width of a coke can and Izuku couldn't help but feel himself stir sinfully.

"You like what you see, bunny?" Kai teased as he started stroking himself, he leaned back on his calves and worked himself. He didn't break eye contact with Izuku as he lifted one single finger in a 'come here' motion. Izuku obeyed getting on his hands in front of the brunette. The hand that beckoned him over lovingly grabbed his hair and lowered his face down to the level of the red shaft.

"Show me how much you want me." Kai asked with a sultry voice and smirk on his face. Izuku hesitated for a moment before reaching a hand out to grab the base. He shyly licked the head of the hot appendage and curiously gazed up at Kai. "Gotta do more than that, angel. Show me how badly you want me inside of you."

Izuku opened his mouth wider and positioned his body in a presenting position. His head worked on Kai's cock, licking and sucking it in his mouth with his ass perched upwards resting gently on his knees.

Izuku tried his best to work the large member in and out, coating it in saliva trying his best to follow the movements the hand in his hair guided him to. The older man above him groaned and hissed as he kept up his ministrations. Izuku hummed happily at the chance to finally return the favor to the dark-haired man. He glanced up at Kai's blissful face and experimentally gave a particularly long suck, hallowing his cheeks.

"—_fuck_." Was all he heard before Kai's fully thrusted his cock to hit the back of his throat. He tried to reel back but the hand in his curls held on tight making Izuku gag. "Shit—sorry. Surprised me." He loosened his grip giving Izuku exactly enough room to start up again. The greenette twirled his tongue around the large object in his mouth, trying his best not to let his teeth scrape the skin.

"Ah...keep going angel. You're doing so good. Being such a good boy for me." Kai complimented. Izuku felt himself keen at the praise. He marveled at how full his mouth felt.

When the hand entangled in his hair tightened Izuku suddenly felt himself jerked back with a wet pop sound. He peered his eyes upwards to Kai who looked devilishly hungry.

Fingers ran down his shoulders and then to his back leaving a ghosted trial. Kai shifted himself from off his hinds to pull Izuku up into a deep kiss and turned him around, lightly guiding green locks down onto the pillows.

From this angle Izuku could look out to the moon and see it shining brightly down on them.

Kai's strong arms position his legs wide open and propped him up on his knees. Izuku blushed at how exposed he felt but slowly relaxed when gentle hands massaged his two round cheeks, pulling them apart to expose a tiny pink hole. His breath hitched in surprised when he could feel Kai's tongue run across the entrance. He automatically leaned forward but was stopped by hands grabbing hard onto his hips.

"Don't be scared, bunny." The low voice called. "I'll make you feel good...I promise." The mouth was on him again in a second and Izuku squeezed his eyes shut, grasping tightly onto the white covers. Kai's tongue moved swiftly and sharply, licking and sucking against his hole. The long tongue dragged up from his sensitive sack up to his hole again, and gently swirled, tracing the edges. Izuku quickly found himself moaning sloppy and rocking back as Kai's tongue prodded against his backside, trying to open him up.

The hands on his hips pulled him backwards and Kai buried his face completely in between the muscular globes. The man reached one arm around and started to work Izuku neglected member.

"Aaahh!" Izuku cried as the hand twisted around the pink head and Kai's mouth continued to bite and suck into him. His body curled onto itself when Kai removed the hand from his hip to open him up for his tongue. A long slider finger worked its way inside with the help of a wet tongue, prepping him.

Izuku could have sworn he heard a low rumble emit from Kai, almost like a groan turned into a growl as he started to fuck Izuku on his finger and tongue. Green eyes rolled back, reacting beautifully to his prostate being abused without hesitation. Kai roughly pumped Izuku's swollen shaft eagerly.

The heat in Izuku's body started rising and sweat gathered onto his brow. Soon white visions flashed on the inside of his eyes when Kai picked up his speed. "K-Kai wait—" He called out. His legs started to tremble and shake buckling onto the dark hair male, but he could feel Kai huff out a hot breath against his sensitive hole and give it one lighter lick and pump his cock faster. "I'm gonna c-cum—" The hand squeezes=d his tip encouragingly.

"Fucking do it, _Izuku_." The rough voice hissed. Izuku gave a loud cry as he sprayed cum directly into Kai's hand. The greenette's face flushed a brilliant shade of red trying to steady his breathing but found himself not given a beat to rest as the finger inside of him curled onto his prostate again. "God, you're beautiful." Izuku cried out again, burying his face into the pillow. His pleasure button was ruthlessly stormed causing an electric sensation to rock through his body.

Izuku did his best to open his eyes to glance behind him. He stared as Kai took the cum in his hand and smeared it directly on his hole. Izuku felt him scrunch his nose at the sticky sensation but whined when two more fingers were added to the rhythm. Kai's eyes never left his backside, watching intensely as his three fingers were swallowed over and over again inside.

He paused for less than a second to reach down into his bag next to the bed to swiftly pull out lube. The dark man retracted his fingers reluctantly and rubbed cold wet fluid on himself and onto the pink hole. Once satisfied he pressed his finger in one more time, earning a whimper from the boy beneath him and retracted the digit.

Kai slowly aligned himself, pressing his tip against the hole and then bent over Izuku's shaking form. His chest pressed hotly onto Izuku, allowing him to rub his cock directly against the slick ass crack that was covered in mixed fluids. He rocked himself against Izuku, groaning in pleasure at the sensation of the tight muscles and grabbed onto Izuku's wrists, pinning him in place.

"How do you want me to deflower you, angel?" He whispered into Izuku's hear. "You want me to fuck you from the back like this?" He pressed his member harder against the twitching hole, slightly spreading it open. He pressed down onto Izuku's figure causing the small on to spread his legs wider and sink into the bed further.

Izuku felt like he was going to explode from all the sensations overcoming his body. He didn't care how Kai took him as long as he did. "Y-Yes please, Kai I just want you." He hissed when the rough head split into him slowly. He groaned at the pain that accompanied it, trying his best to manage through the burning sensation of being split in two. Kai let out a series of cursed under his breath as he grabbed onto Izuku's wrist tighter and pushed himself in slowly.

"You gotta relax, bunny. I'm too big for you to be clenching up like this. You're gonna hurt yourself." He cautioned affectionately. Izuku choked slightly as the large intrusion spread his hole wider and wider. He tried his best to relax his body and was given a kiss to his template by Kai. "Such a good boy...just like that."

The hot cock slowly fucked its way inside of his body, being extra careful until it was fully rested inside of him. Izuku felt his body jerk and shake as his prostate was rubbed gently, steadily bringing his own member back to life.

Kai let out a shaky breath into his ear before leaning back on to his knees. He positioned himself, kicking one leg up to rest on his feet and smiled when he heard Izuku whine.

There was a moment of silence right before the hand let go of his wrist and switched to holding the nape of his neck and the other grabbed onto his waist.

"Bite the pillow if you need to."

_What_? But before Izuku could get a moment to interpret the world Kai reeled back and slammed forward.

"Ah!" Izuku cried out and the body above him started to fuck into him at a steady pace "K-Kai!" He moaned as the shaft brushed against his prostate at just the right angle. The hands in his hips forced him back to meet each hard thrust. The pleasure shot through his body mixing in with a burning pain sensation. He tried to lift his head but the hand on his neck kept him forced down, into the pillows.

Kai slowly set a merciless pace grunting with each push into the tight body. "Feel good, Izuku? I wanna make you cum so much, make you feel so good that you'll never forget this night."

"Y-Yes, you feel amazing, Kai!" Izuku let out heavy moans and cries as his senses were tossed back and forth between a welcome heat that made his toes curl and the ache in his arched back that as Kai slammed his thick cock into him over and over again.

"M-More!" Izuku moaned and Kai complied. The stretch of his body made tears prickle at the corner of his eye and decided to take the advice given to him and bite into the plush fabric as he grasps onto it helplessly. The younger one clenched down around the hot shaft drawing a long groan from Kai.

Fingers raveled in green locked strengthened and snapped Izuku's head up from the pillows. "Look at you, taking it so well. Oh, bunny. You're so perfect for me." Kai praised. He emphasized each word with plunge into the wet heat completely unrelenting. His senses and focus completely dilated on the shaking little body under him. The bruising grip he had on Izuku only tightened more when he felt the pleasure rush through his body slowly.

Izuku bit his lip hard as his cock strained for a release, each powerful thrust hitting directly into his prostate. "H-harder! Please, Kai. Fuck—" Izuku choked when a hand grasped onto his throat pulling him swiftly against Kai chest. A cold metallic chain drug into the space between his shoulder blades as the hot shaft inside of him fucked upward forcing out a choked sob and cry.

"Bossy little thing." Teeth scraped at his ear. "But your senpai is always willing to do as you say." Kai graveled out. Izuku felt the coiled pleasure build up higher and higher like a lightning storm inside of his body. The tense feeling of pleasure was only multiple when the large hand pressed down, making Izuku gag and gasp. Kai took complete control over his body overwhelming all his sensations until Izuku could only feel Kai's heat.

He tossed his head back giving into the loss of control, rolling his eyes and biting his lip. Izuku could have sworn that his back was going to snap in two at this angle but nothing else mattered to him. Kai was all around him, kissing him, pulling at him, _inside_ of him.

The waves of euphoria rose like a steady storm that cash down over and over with each thrust into his body until he could feel them building ready to spill over. He wanted to give a warning but could only manage light tears as his voice was suppressed by his captor's hand, making a strain high pitch moan.

Kai's movement became more frantic. His vice grip on Izuku hip started to turn his knuckles turn white as he tried his best to satisfy the green beauty. He hissed in pleasure when he could feel himself tipping over the edge. "I'm going to fill you up angel. I'm going to fill you up so fucking good." He groaned. The tight coil inside of him snapped Kai moaned loudly and choked Izuku harder, burying himself impossibly deep inside the tight shaking body.

Cum decorated the inside of Izuku's hole, making him feel even more full. Violent shudders rippled through his body when his own orgasm took over, spraying cum onto the white sheets. His vision felt hazy and he gasped hard as air rushed his body when Kai finally let go. They slumped forward together with Kai still seated deep within him.

Izuku whined out loud trying to grasp air back inside his lungs and he listened to Kai's heavy breathing as the man tried his best to regain control. After they caught their breath both of them evened out and felt sleep overcome them.

Making the first move, Kai groaned and rolled them onto their side, being sure to pull out carefully. Golden eyes watched as white cum dripped slowly out of the well-used hole and Izuku didn't get to see the possessive look that briefly flashed across Kai's face. It was then that the eldest got up and helped clean off Izuku off before laying back down in bed with him.

Izuku smiled at the man next to him softly, and Kai smiled back running his hand through his hair.

oOoOo

Izuku woke up to the soft bright warm sun caressing his skin gently.

He could feel Kai snuggled into the side of him with his face buried in between the white pillow and his green locks affectionately. The events from the night echoed in Izuku's head and he found himself feeling satisfied, and warm all at once. The passion that Kai showed him made Izuku feel like he made the right choice. There was a light rustle from behind me before he felt soft lips press against his temple, lovingly.

"Good morning beautiful." Kai spoke with his morning rasp. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel perfect." Izuku replied, shifting his body to turn to Kai. He winced at the adjustment and a wave of pain shot up from his rear side. Kai's eyes widened by a mild fraction when he saw this and he sat up and make sure Izuku was alright.

"You should take it easy today. I admittedly lost myself last night half way through." He gave Izuku an apologetic look before sighing. "I should've controlled myself better and waited until after the festival."

"No! It's fine. I thought it was perfect timing" Izuku placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. "It was amazing, Kai."

He watched Kai relax and smile one of the happiest looks he's ever seen on the dark-haired man's face. Kai then laid back down in bed and pulled Izuku on top of him.

"Let's just stay in bed a little longer, bunny. We can take it slow today and catch the evening events at the festival."

Izuku smiled, truly happy for the first time in months.

oOoOo

"_C'mon. Keep up, Deku." Katsuki's voice called out through the crowd. The two boys were in the middle of the annual Hamamatsu festival the summer directly before starting high school. Hundreds of bodies swarmed them as they tried their best to keep in reach of each other. _

_"I'm trying! Here I come, Kacchan!" Izuku yelled out. He smiled when he saw the ash blonde boy in front of him slow down and wait for him. The summer heat rained down on the back of his neck and he found himself thankful for the breezy blue summer yukata that he was currently wearing. When he finally caught up with Katsuki Izuku let out a huff. "Thanks again for coming with me!"_

"_It's no problem. We said we were gonna try to hang out every day before the summer ends, ya?" The blonde laughed as he roughly swung his arm around Izuku's tiny shoulders. The greenette joined in laughter as he leaned into the touch. _

"_True. I'm so excited to start school!" Smells various smells from the food and the sound of cicadas filled both of their senses as they walked through the thick crowd together. _

_"Yeah, yeah. I know you dork, you keep mentioning it." Katsuki dismissed non-aggressively. The boy fanned himself with the hem of his red yukata trying to get some relief from the hot June air. "I'm more excited about all the cool stuff we're gonna do together this summer." _

"_Hah? Really?" Izuku cocked his head in confusion at the other. However, when he turned he caught the sight of his best friend's hand peeling back his thin cotton garment. Green eyes traced the newly exposed sweaty tanned neck, and Izuku felt himself blush lightly. He quickly snapped his head forward at the sudden oncoming of heat that rushed to his face. _

"_Well, yeah, duh. Who wouldn't be excited about spending time with their best friend?" Katsuki mumbled before turning to Izuku. Red eyes noticed the slight pink tint that was gracing the greenette's cheeks. "Why are you blushing?" He leaned in, tightening his arm around Izuku's shoulder to make the other face him._

"_Uh! No reason! I-It's just this heat, y'know?" Izuku laughed off, putting his hands up. His blush deepened even further as he tried his best to understand why the closeness of Katsuki was making him feel things he wasn't so familiar with. _

"_...if you're thinking about something you should tell me." The blonde whispered, out of character for someone so loud. Izuku looked again to Katsuki confused. There was a soft backdrop of white light, making his best friend's blonde hair glow like an angel. Red eyes were scanning his face and it didn't go unnoticed to the shorter of the two that the other quickly glanced down at his lips. _

_Neither boy realized they had stopped walking until someone knocked into them, hard._

"_Don't just stand around in the middle of the walkway, idiots!" A loud rude male scolded the two. He pushed through their bodies, making Katsuki dropped his arm from around Izuku. Stunned at the sudden unwanted contact the blonde looked immediately to Izuku who was frazzled and stumbling lightly. _

_Katsuki quickly reached around and steadied Izuku, afraid that he would fall. He then snapped his head at the man who had just interrupted them. "What the fuck dickward!? You nearly pushed him over!"  
_

"_Whatever!" The man yelled back fanning his hand and he disappeared into the sea of bodies. Katsuki gritted his teeth before letting it go. _

_Izuku was more important than some rude man. _

_He returned his attention to the shorter male, who he knew had a mild case of claustrophobia. _

"_Are you okay, Deku?" He asked. Izuku straightened himself out and let go of his best friend's arms quickly, afraid of the closeness. _

"_Y-Yeah I'm fine! Let's hurry and go see the koi fish." Izuku finished and walked ahead. He kept his head down confused at what the exchange was that just happened between them. _

_He quietly thanked the rude stranger to pulling him out of whatever gravity that just hovered over him and Katsuki._

A brisk, cold wind blew Izuku out of his memories as the festival scene in front of him melted from a hot summer scene to an elegant winter setting. His blue yukata was now a green winter Kimono that held gentle golden embroidery of tree branches and flowers that stemmed up from the hems of his traditional piece. The slash was a dazzling gold that held two beaded chains that bounced as he walked.

After a third round the couple had stayed in bed, with Kai ordering food to eat in. When the bright blue sky had started to dim slowly into red and orange hues the pair finally found the will to get out of bed to head over to the village.

"How are you enjoying the scenery?" Kai asked with a soft smile looking down at Izuku. "You look a little lost in your thoughts." The older man, in contrast to Izuku's lavish looking garment, wore a simple black kimono that only had a dark purple lining around the slash and the neck. Like this, the new silver necklace Kai wore stood out against the expensive obsidian material.

"I love it. Sorry, I was thinking about how this kind of reminds me of Hamamatsu summer festival." Izuku reassured Kai. Green eyes were slowly taking in everything as they walked around the marketplace, looking at all the different people and scenes that were new. He saw couples laughing and enjoying winter street meals along with taking pictures with the mountain in the back.

"Ah, perfect. We'll have to go to that after you graduate, yes?" Kai gave his hand a slight squeeze that brought a laugh out of Izuku.

"Of course! I would love to show you around all the cool stuff in my hometown. There's a lot of fun stuff to do there in the summer."

"Can't wait then, bunny." Kai maneuvered them around a couple that was walking in their direction. "Speaking of your graduation, are you still considering University of Tokyo for college?" The older man questioned. At the mention of his college process Izuku felt himself slightly stiffen. Applications were due mid-January after they returned back to Hamamatsu, and Izuku had started filling out several applications but was still unsure of what he would really choose.

"I am." Izuku decided on. "I'm still unsure of where I'm going to actually go. There's a lot of things to consider." He said truthfully.

He always wanted to go to Yuuei University because of it being Coach Toshinori's alma mater, along with one other major reason: He and Bakugou had said they would go together their freshman year. But given everything that's happened this past semester, Izuku thought maybe it could be a sign that he should think of things differently. Plus, University of Tokyo wasn't exactly a bad choice of where to go.

Kai hummed thoughtfully. "That's true. Choose whatever is the best fit for you." He stated. Izuku watched as a deep thoughtful look crossed Kai's face right before a mask of happiness replaced it. A loose smile slipped over thin pink lips. "I still do think you would like U of T."

"Yeah of course, I really want to see it—AH!" Izuku yelped as hot liquid landed on his sleeve and exposed hand. A large body then ungracefully toppled over into him, spilling the rest of dark liquid over Izuku's slash. Izuku closed his eyes ready to brace for contact with the ground but felt himself swiftly manhandled out of the way by Kai's large hands.

"Watch where you're going." The protective deep voice hissed from above him.

Izuku looked up to find Kai glaring what felt like draggers at the person who just spilled their drink all over him. A hand roughly grabbed his kimono's sleeve as pissed off golden eyes inspected the damage. "What's your name? Do you know how much money this cost? You owe us money to pay for cleaning."

"Oh, please." The man groaned and readjusted himself. He looked inside of his cup and threw it to the ground when he realized he had spilled it all over Izuku. "I can take one look at that and see how cheap that is. I'm not paying for shit." Kai fully stepped forward to get into the man's face. The greenette wrinkled his eyebrows in worry when he saw the hostility rising in Kai.

The man tried his best to walk away but Kai gripped the material of the man's own kimono roughly turned him around. "I'm not going to fucking repeat myself." The once soft voice demanded very darkly. Izuku stepped forward in between the two when he saw Kai fully grab the man's hem and bring him closer to his face. "You spilled your drink all over him, and now you're acting rude like this? _Apologize_."

"K-Kai, it's okay. Really! I can pay for the cleaners if that's what you're worried about." Izuku tried to calm the dark-haired man. It was then that the boy glanced around and noticed people whispering and looking at what all the commotion was about.

"No, Izuku. It's general principle." Kai stated without looking at him. His free hand quickly shifted to twist the man's arm backwards. "Now. I'm not going to say it again."

"Kai!" Izuku yelled taken back. He grasped the brunette's shoulder trying to get him to calm down when he saw the pained look in the stranger's face.

"Let me go, are you crazy!?"

It was then that the brown eyed man finally took a good look at Kai. He looked over the muscular form and Izuku watched brown eyes widen when he looked directly at the shining, silver pendant dangling from Kai's neck.

The man's whole demeanor changed so quickly that it nearly gave Izuku whiplash.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed out of nowhere. He dropped to his knees quickly and Kai finally let go of his arm. "Please forgive me for my rude behavior. Here, I'll pay for the cleaning bill and your next meal." The stranger fumbled clumsily with his wallet as he pulled out what seemed like majority of the yen he had.

It worried Izuku how easily Kai took the money with barely any regret. The coldness in the metallic eyes surprised Izuku since he had never seen Kai look that void of emotion, _ever_. Kai counted the money slowly, taking a deep breath in and then exhaling.

Gold eyes locked on to the kneeling stranger before folding the cash in half and placing it into the pocket of his black winter kimono. "Go." was the only word he spoke, and the stranger didn't need to be told twice. The brown eyed man shuffled away quickly as everyone watched him leave. Izuku felt bystanders whispering at the scene and he slowly took his hand off Kai.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Izuku wearily stated. The image of Kai ruthlessly twisting back the man's arm over a spilled drink was sinking into him for what it could mean. Kai cut his eyes at Izuku and an oddly familiar shiver climbed up the boy's spine.

"Sorry." Was all Kai said. A small, tight smile slipped its way back onto Kai's face as he turned his body to Izuku fully. "You're right. I shouldn't have reacted that extreme, but what he did was rude. You can't just let something like that slide so easily."

Izuku studied Kai's expression. Golden eyes were no longer cold, but caring and warm. He could detect a mild ounce of regret in Kai's features. But Izuku could tell it wasn't for what he did, it was for Izuku's reaction.

Kai gave him another charming sorry and remorseful smile, and Izuku slowly found himself willingly ignoring the red flag he just witnessed. _Maybe this has something to do with him going through withdrawals from not smoking?_

"I didn't scare you...did I?" Kai whispered as he touched Izuku's hand with his own.

"No, you didn't." He spoke only half confident. "It just surprised me, that's all."

He thought back to the terrified look that engrossed the man's face when he had looked at Kai's necklace. Green eyes gave the silver piece of jewelry a meaningful once over.

"Okay, good. Sorry again about that." Was the last thing Kai stated on the topic. He waited for Izuku give him another reassuring smile before his mood switched back into place. Kai took his hand and they began to walk again. Izuku tried not to think about it anymore, summing up the visceral reaction to withdrawals.

However, he couldn't shake an ominous feeling as he listened to the metallic chain swing from Kai's neck.

oOoOo

As the two walked around more, enjoying all the festival had to offer, the incident with the man was long forgotten. The liquid had dried into a light brown unnoticeable stain in Izuku's opinion, so it was easy to push the whole thing to the back of his mind.

They played all the small games stationed up and down the streets of the town. One particular American styled game required shooting small rubber ducks off a quickly moving conveyor belt with a bebe gun. Kai had easily won, missing none of the required targets and claimed the top prize of a baby blue bunny. Green eyes lit up in excitement as the older one gave him the stuffed animal.

Izuku couldn't help but compliment how sharp the twenty-two-year old's aim was and Kai just shrugged.

It was now nearing eleven at night and a large amount of bodies were gathering near the large body of water in the center of town trying to get a good spot for the fireworks that were to come.

Izuku smiled to himself at how content Kai looked. They had gotten a perfect spot, leaning against the red railing of a bridge that was built over a small passage of water.

Golden eyes were focused on the glowing full moon above them and it made Izuku stare in awe at handsome he looked when the light touched him. The growing warmth from earlier that he felt right before he and Kai slept together returned in his chest.

He studied the dark brown locks and his mind automatically flashed him a picture of Katsuki, positioned nearly this same way when he was looking up at the moon so many years ago. He couldn't help but compare how similar the feeling he got from the both of them were.

"Ah, it's starting to snow." Kai noted, picking up his hand that was intertwined with Izuku's and pointing at the sky.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Izuku noted. The scenery itself was breathtaking, something out of a romance novel that Ochaco made him read a long time ago. The snow gently fell from the dark blue sky with the moon and the mountain softly lit in the back.

Izuku turned back to Kai who was looking at him with soft eyes. Kai opened his mouth briefly before shutting it again and he took a mild step inward to Izuku and held their hands up on the bright red railing.

"You know...long time ago, it was taboo to express deep emotions towards another person in Japan. People settled for a much more coded way of saying things, trying to uphold the conservative nature of our country." Kai looked down at their intertwined hands. His voice was soft, and It made Izuku's heart rate slowly speed up.

"There's a famous author by the name of Natsume Sōseki that once gave a student an assignment to translate something from English to Japanese. Have you heard you about this?" Kai then looked up into Izuku's spring colored eyes.

"No, but I love a good story." Izuku lightly laughed and a small smile slipped onto Kai's handsome features.

"Well, when the student translated 'I love you' word for word, Natsume told them to try again since Japanese people don't say it that often. He instructed the student that it would be better to put 'the moon is beautiful tonight' in place of 'I love you'."

Izuku paused when he felt a tiny ripple of realization trickling through his body.

"So, to you Izuku, I say the moon is beautiful." Kai softly confessed. The hand holding his squeezed and Izuku gave Kai, a deep, pensive look. "You don't have to say anything back right now, I just felt like I should tell you. After what we shared last night I know exactly how I feel about you."

The greenette softly smiled at Kai and squeezed his hand back. Kai smiled back, accepting the sincere look the boy returned to him.

Kai assumed Izuku's pensive state of mind was because the young boy was unsure of how to say 'I love you too' after such a heart filled confession.

Kai himself didn't even know how to say it properly, which is why he said it the way he did. He thought that Izuku just didn't love him back yet, which was okay because the greenette would eventually learn to love him. He could sense it.

But Kai was wrong. It went completely unaware to the brunette that the thoughtful look wasn't because Izuku didn't love him back.

No, it was the exact opposite.

It was because in that moment, with the white snow falling and the burst of bright colorful fireworks lighting up his vision, Izuku realized he did love him.

There was a new bright flame in his in heart that burned solely for Kai. It burned brightly and strong directly next to the old one for Katsuki.

* * *

**Notes:**

And that's it! :D I hope you like. Let me know what you think below.

This chapter was kind of hard to write for me because I used to have extreme avoidant anxiety to the point I would barely contact anyone because I would want to just disappear. It is a crippling thing until you address it properly by opening up, and seeking treatment and support. So putting myself in that headspace made this a little hard to write. Overall, not my favorite. I much prefer the next chapter from Katsuki's perspective.

Thank you again for reading and I can't wait to read your comments! I love and cherish them all.

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"Bakugou!" The voice got louder, and more demanding.

Katsuki locked eyes with Kirishima who was looking at him paused with confusion while everyone else was gesturing him to hurry onto the field so the game could start.

The redhead slowly took off his helmet to get a better look at his best friend.

What is he doing? Kirishima thought to himself. He studied how the blonde's face was content and blank as if he just came to some type of sudden realization. Then it clicked. His eyes widened by a fraction at the clear resolve written dead across the ash blonde's face.

"Katsuki!" He called out with an undertone of warning in his voice and started marching quickly towards the other.

The quarterback broke eye contact with Kirishima, ignoring the caution in his friend's voice. Katsuki turned his attention to his coach before gripping his helmet tightly. He looked the man straight into his eyes.


	8. The Truth

Hi All! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^_^ this is was fun to write. Posting this a little early because I have a really tough exam tomorrow and reading all your lovely comments makes my anxiety go down.

Personally, out of all the characters in this story Katsuki is my favorite. It's because of his growth and development. You get to see how he navigates his peers, inner self and his own emotions towards Izuku as he ages. I also find the comments amusing, people are putting TeamKai or TeamBaku. The BakuDeku ending will be the true ending to the story and what the sequel will be based off of. But I am doing an alt OverDeku ending only because of the level of demand and I like to write.

Also please note that I changed the number of chapters from 12 to 17! 1-16 will be the main story and 17 will be the Alt Overdeku ending many of you asked for.

**Warnings: Un'Beta'd, Violence, threats, Attempt of murder, Homophobic comments, Pining Katsuki - he's a fool in love.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The ****Truth****.**

.

.

.

"I think you should tell Izuku what happened with Coach Inui." Katsuki remembers Kirishima advising him as his best friend sat down on the brown bench.

They were stationed on the wooden bench that was placed directly next to the track and football field. The bench coach Inui used to put players he was no longer training for his runs and new plays.

"And what good would that do now? Deku fucking hates me, Kirishima." He groaned out. He watched as the coach talked with Tetsutetsu and tossed him the ball. "I messed up. Big time." His words held a mild double meaning.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, coach kinda hates you too." The red hair teen commented, biting the inside of his cheek when he shifted awkwardly, and he could feel his arm ache. "And don't say he's not giving you new runs because your nose is broken. Half those meat heads out there have had broken noses and still played. So, you might as well tell the little dude how you really feel about him."

"And how do I really feel, hair for brains?"

"You can cut that defensive crap with me. We both know what I _exactly _mean." His best friend quipped at him.

Katsuki remembers that he had stayed silent as this. His amber eyes followed the silver haired boy on the field as he trained to be the backup for quarterback for the next game.

The coach had been distant and cold towards Katsuki after the homecoming reveal. Katsuki guessed that finding out your star player was bisexual leaning towards a certain greenette wasn't exactly what the burly man wanted. Now, with Kosei suddenly missing and Kirishima out for the season, extreme stress brewed from within the team.

They lost the game that followed the homecoming game because of this. Katsuki fumbled several throws due to his concussion. The coach, sorely disappointed, pulled him out midpoint and didn't say another word to him. He had benched Katsuki indefinitely and started making fresh strategies to adjust for the new situation.

The red eyed teen watched his teammates slowly distance themselves from him and he became conflicted at the ugliness he saw in his peers.

Katsuki's life was officially flipped upside down and he was starting to question absolutely everything.

oOoOo

Following the hospital fallout with Izuku, both he and Kirishima were questioned by the police for their mysterious injuries. Neither boy spoke outside of what the two eldest Kirishima's wanted them to say.

Not wanting to be the reason that his best friend and family could get potentially killed, Katsuki went along with it.

But one thought kept passing through his mind over and over again, and it suffocated all the oxygen out his body: He knew what Overhaul looked like, and Overhaul knew that he knew.

He didn't tell anyone that he had saw the man's face, which is what _really _prompted the thug to nearly beat him to death. Cold, golden eyes and razor-sharp features haunted him day and night. The visions of the nightmarish crow man made his body restless and did nothing to help his healing concussion.

Katsuki thought for sure he was dead. One-hundred percent fucking dead.

He had done enough research on Overhaul's track record in Tokyo to know that not a single fucking living person actually knew what he looked like unless they were a part of the Yakuza. So Katsuki knew there was no way he was getting a goddamn pass from the man.

Which is why he was only half surprised, but fully terrified when a black bag was placed over his head after he parted ways with Kirishima the Monday that followed Izuku's first cross country meet.

He yelled, squeezed his eyes closed and tried to struggle when what felt like two bodies lifted him up and tossed him in the back of a van.

The click of doors closing felt like a death sentence and it took everything the blonde had not to break down crying. Katsuki stilled his motions when a cold knife press against his bandaged jugular.

"I'm sure I don't have to explain why this happening, Katsuki." The familiar distorted voice of Overhaul spoke in a bored manner.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it now." He rasped out into the black cloth bag. The air inside felt hot and tight, and the quarterback could feel himself starting to hyperventilate.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before this happened. He played with the idea of running away, getting on the nearest midnight train and getting the fuck out of Hamamatsu but he also knew the Yamaguchi-Gumi were highly interconnected and it would be useless.

He heard Overhaul click his tongue annoyingly before pressing the blade down on this throat harder.

"I'm not going to kill you." The words were spoken with a definitive touch and Katsuki could've sworn he heard wrong. "I thought about it...for a _very _long time. Even imagined creative ways to dispose of your body. But your day isn't now. I unfortunately need you alive for the time being." The blade against his throat shifted and Katsuki swallowed dryly.

"Really, Overhaul? You're gonna leave this stupid ass kid alive?" A woman's voice he recognized as the Nurse exclaimed from far away in the van. There was a light rumble and Katsuki could feel that they were driving somewhere. Where, he had no idea.

"Yeah, seriously? The world doesn't need any more goddamn blonde football players." The voice belonging to the creepy hand guy said next.

"Don't question me while we're on a job. Now, drive us to site B." Was the only explanation Overhaul seemed to give to his partners. His tone was as a solid as stone, leaving no room for questions. "Getting back to you, Katsuki. I'll let you go on a couple of terms. Failure to comply to these guidelines will result in both you and a random selection of someone that you care about having their throat slit."

Katsuki's mind instantly flashed to his parents, Kirishima and then finally Izuku.

"What are they?" He asked at the man positioned above him. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on his forehead as the air inside the bag became clammy and stale.

"Goes without saying, you do not disclose my identity to anyone, under _any _circumstances. As far as you're concerned, I'm a noppera-bō."

"Done." The blonde male rasped out, feeling the blade lightly tickle against his skin. "What else?" There was a slight shift from above him before he felt Overhaul lean in closer on his body that was carelessly tossed on the dirty floor of the van.

"Secondly, I want you gone by June." The dark man hissed into his ear. "You're going to apply to that stupid little Yuuei University of yours in Nagasaki and you're never going to come back. Once you've graduate high school, you leave Hamamatsu for good and you stay south. And you never_—_I mean fucking _never—_come within radius of Tokyo a single day in your goddamn life. Understood?"

The request confused Katsuki for a moment, unsure why Overhaul specified Yuuei University. When too many moments passed the sharp blade on his neck started to drag deeply, drawing blood.

"Fuck! Yes! I understand." Katsuki yelled. The blade instantly lifted up and the van jerked to a halt.

The doors on the van clicked open again, and Katsuki felt himself roughly handled upright by Overhaul. The man positioned him on his knees and took the black bag off the blonde's head.

Katsuki squinted at the sudden adjustment to midafternoon light right before he was swiftly kicked in the back. He tumbled ungracefully out of the black van, pebbles of hard cement grinding into his cheek and palms. Katsuki slowly looked up from the dirty concrete at the figure above him who was now grabbing the handles of the doors.

Razor sharp gold eyes stared down upon him with an alarming amount of contempt while a black face mask covered the lower half of Overhaul's face. The sun hit the man's chest drawing the attention of red eyes to the shining piece of silver around the man's neck.

He recognized the pendent as the Yamaguchi-Gumi's daimon from his deep research.

"See you around, _Kacchan_." The man spoke up slowly before the plateless van pulled away, and the door were shut with a loud click.

When Katsuki finally registered where he was, he found himself directly positioned in the narrow street that divided his and Izuku's homes.

oOoOo

Katsuki remembers feeling terrified.

_How did he know that nickname?_

He also remembers crying, feeling angry at himself for accidentally swiping at Overhaul's mask, and then again for pulling on it without thinking. He put everyone that he knows in danger and for what? The fucking lunatic still shot Kirishima. And now he apparently was stalking Katsuki close enough to know that god forsaken nickname, Kacchan?

He walked into school the next morning feeling numb and couldn't help but want keep a close eyes on Izuku. He felt uneasy. _Extremely _uneasy. Was that Overhaul's way of saying he somehow knew about Izuku?

But Izuku didn't come to school Tuesday.

_What if Overhaul has him? _He typed out text messages to the green teen over and over again only to delete them when he heard Izuku's voice echo in his ear.

"_Go to hell, Bakugou."_

Those words still burned into his skin and Katsuki felt everything inside of his body tight with regret about the way he handled things. Kirishima was right. He should've just tried to control his temper and tell Izuku about coach Inui. He had to now. He had to tell Izuku what really happened during homecoming to patch things up, so he could make sure the other was safe from Overhaul.

But he immediately stopped the racing thoughts, realizing he didn't want to get Izuku involved in any of this. If Overhaul knew that Izuku was something special to Katsuki...then that would put the greenette at risk.

So, he never texted Izuku. He waited to see what was going on Wednesday. But, his concern for the greenette went through the roof even more when Todoroki cornered him in the hall before homeroom.

"Izuku didn't come to practice on Monday, and he disappeared all day yesterday without answering anyone's texts." Todoroki paused and sighed before speaking the next sentence. "Then I went and spoke with coach on Tuesday about it and he just flat out said Izuku quit. Does that make you worried?"

Katsuki stopped and stared in confusion. "He did fucking _what?_" was all he could manage.

Something was off. Something had to be wrong. Izuku wouldn't just quit the team for no reason at all. The blonde boy wondered if this was somehow coach Inui's doing. The man probably still decided to make a power move because, well, he was a homophobic piece of shit.

The thought made him angry. He didn't care if his coach treated him terrible, but he did mind if he overstepped to Izuku. The blonde was willing to shield Izuku from that even if that meant that he would be miserable. That was the whole damn point of him pushing the track runner away, so that his ex-friend could keep doing what he loves without an issue.

But before the blonde boy could process this, he got pulled into the principal's office by two police officers asking about Kosei's mysterious disappearance. Katsuki told them his side of the story fully. How Kosei had been intensively harassing Izuku all semester and he just felt like he had to put an end to it.

The male officer asked him why he felt the need to get involved and Katsuki answered truthfully: "Because I care about what happens to him." He remembers mumbling. He didn't miss the surprised look that came onto principle Nezu's face.

Saying it out loud to himself made everything seem grounded. He cared for Izuku. And in all honesty, he did a lot more than care. He knew it. Kirishima knew it. Even his damn mom knew it after the whole gumball ring proposal when he was seven.

Katsuki decided it was time to tell Izuku about what happened with coach Inui and figure out what has been going on with the smaller boy.

But the blonde didn't anticipate how furious and difficult Deku would've been.

And he didn't anticipate his own self losing all his shit and saying the very last thing he should've said in that moment.

"_Because I fucking love you!"_

The words were true, but he wasn't prepared to let them be known.

He also wasn't prepared for the reaction he got.

Izuku looked like he had been slapped, and he even took the extra step to move his seat away from Katsuki.

After everything that happened, Izuku still sat next to him in English that whole semester. From the bullying with Kosei, and even after sleeping together on homecoming: he still sat next to Katsuki.

But apparently 'I love you' is where the greenette drew the line.

Izuku didn't love him back.

oOoOo

The following month broke Katsuki's heart.

What's worse, is that he felt like he deserved it. Izuku never moved his seat back and Katsuki didn't blame him. He thought over his actions from kissing Izuku, pushing him into a stove, and then the poorly explained coach Inui session in the supply closet.

Which now that he thinks about it, was extremely ironic. Confessing his hidden gay feelings towards the boy he's been in love with for years in a goddamn _closet_. No wonder Izuku was offended.

Katsuki understood that he had fucked up severely with Izuku. He fucked up with him pretty hard all because he was struggling to accept his sexuality and what that would mean for the normality in his life—or more so the fact he was scared for having none.

The blonde took his defeat.

While his heart wanted to be next to Izuku, all the forces in the universe seemed to have other plans. Between coach Inui and Overhaul, Katsuki frankly thought this was the best. The last thing he needed was for some sociopathic yakuza thug to realize that Katsuki cared for Izuku. So maybe it was the best idea to stay away from the beautiful freckled teen.

But then Izuku came to his room that night before winter break and his resolve turned weak.

"_He told me about Coach Inui."_

"_I'm sorry for how I acted."_

"_...I won't leave. I'll be right beside you. Through anything. You won't be alone." _

Looking at Izuku's freckles under the pale-yellow light of his bedroom resurfaced all those feelings that Katsuki had tried his best to push down. He didn't want to feel that magnetic pull to Izuku, but he did. He always did.

He watched as the other didn't say 'I love you too' or even mention a possible exchange of feelings. But despite feeling the disappointment, the blonde knew after the whole misstep with them it was unrealistic to think that Izuku would just run into his arms and say, 'I love you too, Kacchan!'.

Things would only be that simple if the lives they led were fictional, like that show their moms watched.

But this was reality, and Katsuki knew that there were a number of factors to consider before making life changing decisions.

Which is why when Izuku offered to just be running partners again, he accepted. It was a small enough step for him to feel comfortable and take his mind off Overhaul's death threats.

When they ran together the rest of the week, Katsuki felt like things were okay. There was even a moment, while looking at Izuku layered up in his winter running gear that had his green hoodie slightly sticking out, he felt like he could save himself some peace of mind from all the chaos.

oOoOo

"_Over here, Kacchan!" Izuku voice ranged out. Red eyes looked up to find the greenette shuffling through a bunch of old clothes at their local thrift store. "Isn't this neat!?"_

_The smaller teen held up what looked like an old green rag to show his best friend. "It even has the Olympic symbol snitched really tiny on the front." Katsuki scrunched up his nose in distaste. _

"_Deku, that looks like some dirty old cleaning cloth. You really wanna buy that?" The blonde said disapprovingly. "Why don't we just go to the shopping district and find a cleaner looking hoodie. Or better yet, just order one off Amazonia with the logo if you like it that much." _

"_No, those are way too expensive of choices." Izuku mumbled. "My mom gave me 4000 yen for the next week and I don't wanna just blow it all on a hoodie. Hence why we're in a thrift store." _

_Katsuki felt a pang of sympathy for his best friend and his current money situation._

_Izuku's father had recently pulled child support because of a stupid mistake that Katsuki felt heavily responsible for. They didn't really talk about what happened, but he could feel a mild distance growing between them after the fact. _

_He watched the greenette head over to the counter and politely ask the price of the hoodie. While the sales associate examined the piece of clothing Katsuki pulled out the 'summer checklist' that he and Deku had made. He lightly crossed off 'visit a thrift store' from the crumbled piece of paper with his short #2 pencil. _

"_That'll be 2800 yen." The woman spoke, looking at Izuku. Katsuki snapped his head around in surprise at the obvious scam. _

"_2800…? That's a bit steep don't you think?" He heard Izuku mumble. The blonde noticed his friend's facial expression fall in disappointment. _

"_Sorry, I'll only sell it for 2800 yen." The woman repeated stubbornly. Katsuki could feel his anger bubble under his skin as he watched Izuku stared at his wallet and then put on his automatic polite smile. _

"_Uh, never mind I guess. Thank you anyway." Before Katsuki knew it, he walked up to the counter and pull out his own wallet. _

"_Here." He said none-too-gently to the woman. He took out exactly 2800 yen and placed it on the counter. The woman looked mildly surprised, but not as surprised as Izuku. _

"_Kacchan—"_

"_Don't mention, Deku." He quickly cut the other one off. "Seriously. Don't."_ _He cut his eyes to the boy beside him who was now looking at the hoodie with a genuine sense of appreciation. _

_Katsuki could feel his mouth twitch upwards into a smile. _

"Oh, I'm sorry, Katsuki! He's not here." Inko told him with a sleepy expression on her face. His memory shifted from the summer when he and Izuku had when shopping for 'high school level' clothes back to reality.

It was 6:30 am on the first day of winter break and the morning sky was a desaturated shade of blue. He had waited for Izuku to come to his door at 6:00 am like clockwork, but the greenette never showed. He started banging on the Midoriya door out of panic from the threat of Overhaul and unfortunately woke up auntie Inko.

There was a lot of disappointment because he was looking forward to the run. They had been making him feel relaxed.

"Didn't he tell you? He left out to Tokyo with a couple of the students on the track team for some senior trip. It's really exciting!"

Katsuki blinked a couple of time before he mumbled "sorry" and apologized for waking her. He walked back over to his house and took his shoes and coat off when he got inside. He didn't bother to run by himself.

He stared blankly at the wood beneath his feet. He knew there wasn't a senior track team trip, which meant Izuku was elsewhere. Somewhere with _someone _that he didn't want his mom to know about. Katsuki couldn't stop the jealousy that clawed at his skin.

oOoOo

The two-week break passed by and Katsuki admittedly missed Izuku. There was a tiny moment when he was inside of the greenette's house having dinner and empty seat next to him felt odd.

But the space was refreshing, and it allowed him to properly reflect over everything he handled poorly over the past semester. With a distance between him and all the commotion at school he was able to fully understand where he fumbled and where he could improve.

He hung out with Kirishima and Mina a couple of times and the trio even went ice skating together. When asked what was on his mind, Katsuki opened up.

"You really did screw up big time, Katsuki." He remembers Mina saying to him. "But...I see why you did what you did with Izuku. I'm sorry about the coach." He nodded in agreement with her. "But I have some advice for you."

"What?"

"I think somewhere down the line you misplaced in your mind what's really important to you." She said while leaning against the metallic railing of the rink. "Just...think about it. What _really _makes you happy?"

"...what is that supposed to mean?" He furrowed his brows at her at the vagueness.

Mina's face broke out into a grin. "That's for me to know and you to figure out." She laughed with an all-knowing air and then stepped onto the ice.

"Hah? Wait! Explain!" He tried to yell out to her as she swiftly skated away to catch up with her boyfriend.

oOoOo

"_He's my son too, Inko!" The large man's voice boomed throughout the tiny house. Katsuki leaned against the door post of Izuku's room listening carefully to the spat happening._

"_Well you haven't acted like it until a couple of months ago. Why are you suddenly so concerned for how I'm raising Izuku?!"_

"_Because you didn't see what I saw." Izuku's father hissed in return. Katsuki hung his head slightly, he knew exactly what the older man was talking about. "I walked in on those two boys, shirtless in bed together."_

"_Oh, for god's sake—If you would have just asked him what was happening versus snatching him out of the bed, maybe you would've known the truth. Instead you just scared him half to death! It's the middle of summer and there's a heat wave! Of course, they're going to have their shirts off! And they've been sleeping in the same bed since they were five, it's just a habit!"_

"_And now they're at an age where that's no longer appropriate! Do you not see that!? It's not normal!" The man all but yelled. "I'm not going to keep sending money, so you can raise some faggot. Either Izuku starts coming to stay with me in Toyohashi for the summers so he can know what it's like to act like a man or I'm done."_

_The yelling only got worse. _

_It was then that Katsuki finally decided to stop listening and look over his shoulder at Izuku, who was intensely focused on a Rubrik cube in his hand. _

_He watched the greenette fiddle methodically with the device trying to distract himself and calm his nerves. Izuku was shifting awkwardly back and forth on his small twin bed sitting in his now favorite green hoodie._

_The teen's father had decided to visit randomly three weeks prior unannounced, and unfortunately, he came at the exact moment that Izuku had fallen asleep shirtless underneath the fan in his room. The same moment Katsuki decided it was okay to just chill out and nap beside his best friend. _

_They were rudely awakened by a loud voice cursing at them and Katsuki instantly noticed his arm neatly hugged around Izuku's midsection. _

_Needless to say, that all hell broke loose. _

_Red eyes watched Izuku wince when the level of the adults' voices got louder, arguing endlessly. The larger of the two boys sighed and closed the door, muffling the sounds a little bit. He walked over to Izuku and sat beside him on the tiny green sheets. _

"_I'm sorry," was all that Katsuki could think to say. _

"_It's not your fault. You didn't make him act like this." Izuku mumbled, eyes still glued on the puzzling cube. "I'm sorry he came over again unannounced. You can leave if you want...I understand." _

"_Why don't you leave with me? We can go to the beach or something. It shouldn't be crowded this late at night." The blonde asked staring into the side of Izuku's head, whose face was out of view. He could tell Izuku was trying his best to push down his nerves. But he couldn't really read exactly where Izuku's head was at. _

"_I... I want to, but I can't." Izuku spoke. There was a single click and Katsuki looked down to the completely sorted colorful cube. "They're right next to the doors, and that's the only way out the house."_

"_So? We can just walk right past them." The older boy offered confused. It was then that Izuku lifted his head to finally reveal wet eyes. _

"_I can't...I can't look at him. I don't think I could take the way he looks at me. He looks me with so much disappointment and now disgust. I don't need that right now." Izuku's hands were starting to shake. _

_Katsuki gripped the fabric of the comforter beneath his hands in frustration. It made his heart squeeze uncomfortably to see Izuku like this_

_. _

_He knew that he always felt protective of the other but recently that protective flare was coupled with a new feeling. A feeling that made it burn brighter and made him go the extra length to ensure that Izuku wasn't upset._

_An idea popped into Katsuki's head and he quickly stood up._

_Izuku gazed in confusion when his best friend walked over to his bedroom window and open it. A warm breeze was welcomed into the room and the night sky beckoned to them both. _

"_W-What are you doing?!" Izuku exclaimed when Katsuki climbed through small opening and placed his bare feet on the tiled porch overhang that was directly below his window. _

_Katsuki cursed to himself when he realized just how high up Izuku's room was from the ground. The wind blew gently in his hair like a soft warning, but he swallowed his fear, crouched and turned back to the other. _

_He held his hand out to Izuku._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_Green eyes nervously glanced at the hand and then again to the door. _

"—_I SAID HE'S COMING WITH ME!" There was a loud boom and Izuku quickly stood up. He took one more look at the hand and then again to Katsuki's face that held pure sincerity in his begging eyes. _

_He grabbed onto the strong hand and was pulled through the portal. The warm night air enveloped him and Izuku felt like he could breathe again. He started laughing in short bursts with his hand still intertwined with Katsuki's. The cold tile felt weird underneath the padding of his toes._

_The spikey blonde teen smiled brightly at him before letting go and carefully lowering himself off the overhang. When he swiftly landed on his feet Katsuki looked up at Izuku and held his arms open, beckoning to him._

"_C'mon, your turn. Jump."_

"_But Kacchan, what if I fall funny and hurt my ankle?" Izuku wearily said. He wasn't as athletic as Katsuki was, his body still slim for a 13 going on 14-year-old. Green eyes glanced behind at the open window. He could hear footsteps coming closer. _

"_Don't worry about that. Just jump, Deku. I won't let you hurt yourself." _

_It was then, looking down at Katsuki's trusting ruby eyes that Izuku felt that familiar rustling in his heart. He nervously gripped the hems of his green hoodie before taking a deep breath in. Izuku inched closer to the edge the when the footsteps reach the top of the second floor in the house. He lowered himself down carefully and let go of the edge. _

_The future runner squeezed his eyes closed expecting an impact with the ground but was throw off kilter when he fell directly into strong arms._

_Izuku looked up and found Katsuki grinning happily down at him. _

"_I told you that I had you." _

Katsuki blinked hard when a small piece of rice was thrown at his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Katsuki." Kirishima deadpanned at the ash blonde football player.

Katsuki mumbled an apology and resurfaced back to the present. It was now the first Monday back from break, and he was sitting in his normal lunch spot with his usual crew.

Well, minus Kosei and now plus his ex-girlfriend, Takeyama. The blonde girl had rejoined their table after the disappearance of the ginger had brought everyone together. The two of them were now on neutral terms, letting go of their issues. They both knew about Katsuki's sexuality and silently agreed never to discuss it.

"So how was everyone's break?" She piped in the bubbly way that was uniquely Takeyama.

"It was decent. Mina and I went to one of those paint and sip things over break. I didn't think I had an inner artist but apparently I do!" Kirishima grinned proudly. The red head's cast was now taken off and his arm was healed.

"No way, I don't you believe you." Katsuki chuckled and Mina smiled.

"He's not joking." The pink haired girl laughed. She pulled out her light pink phone that was decorated in a rose patterned clear case. "Here, I took a picture of it and put it on PicGram." Katsuki craned his neck to the see the tiny screen as Mina opened up the app.

The first image that popped up threw him off. It was a picture of Izuku smiling with mount Fuji behind him in a very expensive looking winter kimono. Before he could analyze it further Mina's polished fingertip went to her own page but Katsuki halted her.

"Wait, what was that? Go back." The blonde spoke quickly. Mina raised an eyebrow at him but nonetheless returned to the home screen of the social media app. Once again, the image of the green haired boy appeared.

"It's Izuku, he went to Fuji and Tokyo over break. He finally got an account, so I followed him." The head of the science club explained. "Isn't it cute?" she smirked knowingly at him.

"Yeah it is, but I have to wonder who took the pictures honestly." Kirishima shrugged. "A lot of good candid shots."

Mina clicked on Izuku's screen name that was listed as 'Mirdoriya_Izu'. His page was notably new, having only 15 followers and following 22 pages. There were exactly six images, all of them were taken with a decent camera. A lot of them were scenery shots along with food. There was one portrait of Izuku and it was obvious that Izuku looked...happy.

"Maybe it was his parents?" Mina offered.

"Naw, couldn't be. His mom was at home over break." Katsuki replied automatically. He realized his slip up when he saw a certain silver hair teammate glance his way.

"Well, what about his dad? He could've taken the pictures." Mina replied back tilting her head.

Katsuki almost winced at the mention of Izuku's father. "No, definitely not."

"I bet it's that handsome older guy he's been seeing." Takeyama spoke with a smile as she took a bite of her panda shaped onigiri. Katsuki quickly cut his eyes at her.

"What do you mean?" He said, his curiosity out running his brain.

"Are you guys really about to sit here and discuss that fairy's love life?" Tetsutetsu grumbled from the other side of the long table.

It was then that Katsuki looked to the left at the other football players who were accompanying the silver haired teen. They were looking at the other four teens with annoyance.

It didn't go unnoticed that there was a visible rift amongst the cheerleaders and football players following homecoming. Katsuki had verbally assaulted half the team that tried to undermine him about stopping Kosei from hurting Izuku. Now, that distance in the squad only became bigger with Kosei's death.

"Oh, you don't have to join in Tetsu," The blonde cheerleader snapped back. "Frankly, I think you've been way to harsh this year on Izuku and I can discuss whatever I want." She put her hand up and flipped her hair. "And what I was going to say is that the little guy has very excellent taste in men."

The comment made both Katsuki and Tetsutetsu slightly snarl.

"You've seen them out together?" Katsuki mumbled. He missed the look Mina and Kirishima gave each other.

"Yeah! They stop in the ramen shop I work in every now and then. The first time they came in it was so cute. The guy was flirting _so _hard." She laughed like it was causal girl talk.

Katsuki took Mina's phone out of her hand, ignoring the small protest from the rose haired girl. He scrolled down Izuku's images and noticed one picture of an expensive looking plate of food. It was taken from Izuku's perspective, but he could see large hands neatly folded across the table.

He zoomed in slightly on the silver rings on the man's hands. There was some type of symbol on one of the rings, but it was pixelated out.

Deciding his jealousy couldn't take anymore, he tossed the phone back to Mina and turned back to his ex-girlfriend.

"How did the guy look?" Katsuki pressed. Izuku was dating. Fucking _dating_. Izuku left out of Hamamatsu with some random guy that he apparently trusted enough to go privately with out of town for two fucking weeks. _Alone_.

"Oh, he was so good looking! Kinda had a bad boy edge to him." She smiled, completely unaware of the inner turmoil boiling over inside of Katsuki. "He looked like he was in his twenties, with dark hair and pretty gold eyes."

An image of Overhaul instantly flashed in Katsuki mind. _Dark hair and...gold eyes? _The thought gave the blonde momentary pause before shaking it off. He reasoned that dark hair was common as were gold eyes. Denki had golden eyes, as did Mina. So, he pushed the idea down.

"I guess opposites attract." Mina awkwardly laughed, trying to pull Katsuki out of his thoughts. "Now, back to Kiri's terrible paintings skills. Look. He made this flower somehow resemble a cow."

"Hey! I am clearly the next Murakami!" Kirishima defended pointing his fork across the table at his girlfriend. The three bodies surrounding him erupted in laughter but Katsuki was lost in his own thoughts.

He glanced off to the side at Izuku, who wasn't wearing his green hoodie.

oOoOo

"_Here you go, Kacchan!" Izuku happily stated. He held up a small onigiri he had made for his friend. It was the last Friday of their second full month in high school. Both Katsuki and Izuku had tried out and successfully made their respective sports team._

_Katsuki looked down to the ball of rice and opened his mouth without much thought, about to take a bite out of it from Izuku's chopsticks. But there was a loud cough and both boys looked up to see Kirishima, Kosei and Tetsutetsu with a handful of other players in letterman jackets looking at them strangely._

"_What are you two doing?" One of the senior football players, Nomura, said with his lip turned up in disgust. Izuku blinked confused, unable to understand what he had done wrong. He always fed Kacchan onigiri? What was so weird about rice?_

"_I was just giving him the onigiri I made for him." Izuku stated lowly, slightly shy. _

_He had decided to sit with Katsuki and the football team today. The blonde had insisted that he'd meet the 'cool new people' he had been hanging out with since school started. His best friend seemed excited and told Izuku how much he wanted to be like the senior football players, some of the most popular people in school._

"_No, you were about to hand feed to it him." The senior corrected rudely. "And what the fuck is that nickname Kacchan? Katsuki, you just let him call you that?" The blonde in question stiffened. The blue eyes of the senior captain scrutinized his every movement. _

_Ever since the incident with Izuku's father, the blonde was getting weary of how close he and Izuku were. He kept hearing the senior Midoriya's words over and over again in his head despite trying to shake it off._

_Katsuki tried his best to sum it up to Izuku's father just being the natural asshole he was and what he said over the summer held no real meaning. However, when they got to school he found a lot of his peers using the same words: Faggot. Abnormal. Gay. Weird. _

_And now, here he was caught doing something that he always considered to be normal with Izuku: Being called Kacchan and eating out the greenette's hand. _

_But, yet again, this was now shown to be 'abnormal' by the outside perspective. _

"_It's just a nickname he's been calling me since we were kids." Katsuki tried to deflect, not looking at Izuku. He waved dismissively at Izuku to put the rice down so that the subject could be dropped. He didn't need to look to see the disappointed look on his best friend's face. _

"_Tch. It sounds girly. Like something you would give to a girlfriend." The ginger freshman laughed making both boys stiffen. "Are you his girlfriend Katsuki?" he taunted. _

"_No." The blonde bristled. "We're just…" close. Katsuki wanted to say 'close' but he looked at all his new peers and teammates who were all staring expectantly, he stumbled on his words. "We've just known each other a long time."_

"_Still no excuse to feed each like a couple of gays." Another senior football player chimed in. "Don't do that shit in front of me again. I'm trying to eat." The table started laughing and making crude jokes save for Kirishima and Denki who just gave the two other freshmen sympathetic looks. _

_The conversation continued like normal and the moment passed for everyone at the table expect for Izuku and Katsuki. _

_Izuku stayed silently confused at what just happened. _

_Green eyes looked down at the small forgotten piece of onigiri and noticed that Katsuki didn't reach for it again. Both boys felt a mild sense of shame and recounted all the weird, warm feelings they had been harboring for each other during the summer. Feelings neither of them really understood yet. _

_Katsuki thought about his recent urges to kiss and hold Izuku. _

_Izuku thought about how whenever Katsuki touched him, he blushed. _

_Both boys thought about what Izuku's father had said, but only in Katsuki's mind did the words ring the loudest. _

_Katsuki didn't offer Izuku to sit with him the following week and Izuku didn't why. _

"Get your head out the clouds, Bakugou! Pay attention!" A large body ransacked into him during the middle of a Friday football scrimmage. A loud whistle blew, and coach Inui groaned in frustration.

It was now one week after break and nothing felt the same.

Izuku looked happy and content, while Katsuki felt confused and uneasy with everything. He still thought deeply about what Mina had told him during ice skating but couldn't fit the pieces together.

"_What really makes you happy?"_

He picked himself off the cold turf and sighed. The winter weather made his heaving breath visible in the crisp air. The whistle blew one more time, signaling halftime to all the players. He walked over to the sideline to where coach Inui was stationed along with all his teammates.

"Not a bad play, Bakugou. But I can tell you're distracted." The large man sighed and placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder pad.

After the break, coach finally put him back in the plays for the off-season scrimmages that were set up with other schools in the nearby districts. He complimented the blonde player for his dedication and patience and made sure to check on his head every now and then. Thankfully over the break majority of Katsuki's injuries healed.

"I haven't been able to tell you this yet, but I am proud of you and your loyalty to the team." Not sure where this was going Katsuki didn't say anything back right away. "I'm glad that you decided to squash that tasteless phase quickly, so you can do what's best. Now, I want you to meet someone."

Katsuki felt himself bristle at the comment and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from saying any curse words out loud.

_It's fucking not a phase. _

Coach Inui motioned over a tall, interesting looking man. He had on a neat wool winter coat and black gloves with his hair cut short.

"Hello there, Bakugou. I'm a recruiter from Shinketsu University. I heard about how amazing of a player you are, and I have to say I'm very impressed." The man gave him very charming polite smile. "If this is what you are like when you're in clouds then I have to say I can't wait to see what you're like when fully focused."

Katsuki nodded and bowed at the waist in respect. "Thank you, sir. I'm happy you're considering me."

"Ah, pleasure is all mine. No problem at all." A pearly white smile was flashed at him.

"Go catch your breath in the back in the locker room for a minute. We'll meet you in there a little later." The hound-ish like man said.

Katsuki nodded and walked off the field to the back. Once inside the room he took his helmet off and sighed from exhaustion. His mind was all over the place and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

The truth was that ever since coming back from break playing football made him feel empty. After seeing the way, the coach treated him when he was concussed coupled with the alarming amount of homophobia, everything about the team made Katsuki's skin crawl.

It reminded him of Izuku's father. A person that Katsuki very openly hated.

Red eyes looked up when another body came into the locker room. He was expecting it to be coach Inui but was pleasantly surprised to see Izuku, who was holding athletic wear in his hands. When the other lifted his head up he smiled at Katsuki.

"Hey, good work out there!" Izuku said casually.

"Uh, thanks." Katsuki cursed at his lame response. Izuku was glowing. He looked like he found a new level of confidence and reassurance. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I've been so busy." Izuku gave an apologetic smile as he opened up his usual locker in the room. "Track tryouts are today so I've been just focused on that."

"Coach Toshinori is making you re-audition? That seems pointless." Katsuki commented. He nervously fiddled with his red football helmet as he watched Izuku place his belongs away. He looked Izuku up and down and could feel his goddamn heart do that fucking thing it always does.

_Damnit it all._ Izuku was going to be the death of him at this rate.

"Yeah, but it's fine I don't mind. It's just a good lesson." Izuku said off handedly. "Lesson very much learned." The greenette gave Katsuki a small smile before turning around. Katsuki felt himself dryly swallow when he saw Izuku slowly unzip his green hoodie.

"And what lesson would that be?" Katsuki lightly pressed, enjoying the conversation with the greenette.

"That you gotta just suck it up and deal with things you messed up. I messed up last semester with cross country, so paying the small toll of re-auditioning is a good reminder to stay focused this last semester."

Katsuki cocked his head at the explanation and marveled how Izuku seemed to say it so steady. _I guess I wasn't the only one to do some self-reflection over the last few months_.

"That's really great, Deku." He softly smiled and Izuku looked over his shoulder to give a tiny smile back. The exchange reminded him of times when they were best friends. He missed Izuku.

"Oh! If you were still interested in running together, I can do mornings this week."

"Yeah, sure that's cool." Katsuki watched carefully as Izuku placed the green hoodie in his locker and then stripped himself of his winter clothes. Red eyes took in the delicate skin that was purely Izuku's and his fingers itched to touch again.

There was a light possessive bite mark on Izuku's right side and he felt himself bristle again with jealousy. Apparently, someone else was enjoying the luxury he had thrown away.

He watched as Izuku naively didn't seem to care that he was changing in front of him. It reminded him again of the old days they spent together, when they were both blissfully unaware of their changing bodies. Ruby eyes watched closely as the track runner pulled his legs into his tight black shorts.

Katsuki bit his lip as he let himself indulge, looking at Izuku's cladded muscular thighs and curves. It hurt him to see the fair skin he dreamed about so close but so far out of reach. He thought back to homecoming weekend with Izuku and how happy he felt. How happy _they _were.

Then the door slammed opened, instantly grounding Katsuki.

When he finally took his eyes off Izuku's backside he was faced with a very pointed look from coach Inui, who had very obviously caught Katsuki staring. The man's brown eyes scanned both boys and Izuku froze as well.

The burly man finally stepped forward with the recruiter following behind him silently. The newcomer was unsure of why there was so much tension in the room. Coach Inui and Izuku locked eyes and Katsuki was surprised that Izuku didn't look afraid of him, in fact he looked like he was ready to say something. The older man looked at the bite mark on Izuku side one time before clicking his tongue annoyingly.

"Disgusting." The deep voice said as he passed Izuku. Green eyes burned heavy with a passionate hate. "Go cover up yourself. No one wants to know what type of filthy after hour activities you part take in."

"Sorry, sir." Izuku slammed shut his locker before looking at the coach and then again to Katsuki. "Good luck with the rest of the game, Bakugou." He said before quickly putting on his lime green workout shirt and leaving out the back towards the gym.

Hearing Izuku call him the wrong name made Katsuki's resolve to continue weak. _This is all wrong_. He looked up at his football coach and watched as the two adults exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

"I swear, the young gays these days have no shame. They just throw it around in all of our faces." There was a long sigh. "At least back in my day they used to be in the closet, out of sight. That one there, that just left, has a known reputation for sleeping around. Just tacky." Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Don't talk about him like that." Katsuki growled beneath his breath. Both turned to him surprised at the back talk. Katsuki was surprised at himself but hearing his coach slander Izuku stirred something awake in him.

"Really, Bakugou? I thought we discussed this." Coach Inui stepped forward, towering over him in a menacing manner. "If you want to play football you need to stop hanging around kids like that Midoriya. He'll just put thoughts in your head. You gotta just stick with the right people and you'll be happy."

The term 'happy' struck a chord in Katsuki. "The right people…?" He slowly said, his face fully blown in irritation.

"Ah, yes." The recruiter chimed in. "I have to say your coach is right. If you're considering going into professional football you probably shouldn't hang around such...unsavory company. It'll just hurt your career. Your environment really does shape who you are."

In that moment everything clicked.

"Thank you. See, Bakugou? I'm not the only one." His coach reinforced. "Please, just listen to me. You're making the right choice for your future. You're making the decision to be content, and on a track for normal life." Both adults nodded at him.

They kept talking and talking but Katsuki wasn't listening anymore.

_Making the right choice to be happy. We make the decision to be happy. _There was a hand on his shoulder that felt as if it weighted ten tons and then a light pat on the back.

"Okay, break time is over, boy. Let's get back on the field." Katsuki slowly nodded. He picked up his helmet and stared at it thoughtfully as he walked back to the outdoor game. He studied the helmet and everything that it promised if he were to put it back on. He thought about what it would mean to play, impress the recruiters and satisfy coach Inui.

All the players huddled again, listening to what the new strategy was while the cold chipped away at their noses. He heard Coach Inui say 'break' and call out one of their typical plays to perform.

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion for the blonde boy. All of the football players one by one put their crimson helmets on, and people in the seats were cheering. An upbeat song played in the background as the players took their place on the field like pieces on a chessboard.

But Katsuki's feet stayed stationary, thinking long and hard. He clutched the helmet in his hands.

_The decision to be happy. _

"_I think somewhere down the line you misplaced in your mind what truly makes you happy."_

"_I'll always want you, Kacchan."_

_Happy_.

"Bakugou! You're doing that day dreaming thing again. Hurry and get on the field!" The authority figure spoke.

The boy in question looked down at his helmet and again at his coach, who was now a couple paces away, getting in position. There was a single whistle that rang loud in his ear.

"Bakugou!"

He ignored the man calling his name and scanned at the players on the field.

The same people who were friends with Kosei and saw nothing wrong in what he did. The same people who made him feel like it was wrong to feel the way he did about Izuku. Made him feel like it was _abnormal _to be that close to him. The same people who called people ugly names like faggot and fairy. The same people who saw bullying happening and did absolutely nothing.

These were the people he let influence his actions the past three years. The past three _unhappy _years of his life.

These people were supposed to be _'the right people'_.

"Bakugou!" The voice got louder, and more demanding.

Katsuki locked eyes with Kirishima who was looking at him paused with confusion while everyone else was gesturing him to hurry onto the field, so the game could start.

The redhead slowly took off his helmet to get a better look at his best friend.

_What is he doing? _Kirishima thought to himself. He studied how the blonde's face was content and blank as if he just came to some type of sudden realization. Then it clicked. His eyes widened by a fraction at the clear resolve written dead across the ash blonde's face.

"Katsuki!" He called out with an undertone of warning in his voice and started marching quickly towards the other.

The quarterback broke eye contact with Kirishima, ignoring the caution in his friend's voice. Katsuki turned his attention to his coach before gripping his helmet tightly. He looked the man straight into his eyes with a new-found fire.

_Being around the right people will make you happy. _

He threw his helmet to the ground.

"I fucking quit."

oOoOo

"You can never do things easy can you?" Kirishima sighed. They were sitting in the locker room with Katsuki cleaning out his belongings.

"Sorry. But I just couldn't do it anymore." The now ex quarterback said. "I've been making the wrong choice of who to keep around me and I've just been so fucking miserable."

After his dramatic exit, coach Inui grew a second head and chewed him out in front everyone watching. Kirishima stepped in trying to diffuse it but was caught in the crossfire. Both boys were immediately asked to leave the field, but Inui had told Katsuki specifically never to show his face around him ever again.

"So, you quit for Izuku? Does this mean you're gonna tell him how you feel?" Kirishima gave a goofy smile and wiggled his eyebrows "Swoop in like Prince Charming and go get your bride?"

"I quit for myself first and foremost, shitty hair. Like think about it. Do you really wanna put up with people like _that _for the rest of our lives over some dumb sport like football?" The blonde gestured to the door leading to the field aggressively.

"Well, no. But I wasn't planning on going pro either. It was more like something to just help pad my C.V. for college."

"Exactly." Katsuki huffed. "Fuck coach Inui and all those sons of bitches." He carelessly tossed the dirty sports equipment on the grey floor.

"Well, what are you gonna do now? Are you really giving up football as a career?" Kirishima asked, tilting his head and leaning against the bench.

"I'll figure something else out." Truthfully, Katsuki had no real plan. But he reasoned that he was only seventeen and college was for figuring out your career. He had acted impulsively, yes, but this was the first decision he made within the last four months that he didn't regret. "I'm still number one in the class in case you forgot. I have academic scholarships rolling in. I'll just go to Yuuei with one of those."

"Ah, right. I keep forgetting your hot heated ass is actually book smart too." The pair laughed lightly. "So you decided on Yuuei?"

The mention of Yuuei halted Katsuki's movements and he looked weary at his redhead companion. "Well. Kind of."

"What do you mean?" Katsuki paused for a moment wondering if he should really tell Kirishima about his tight spot. Part of him reasoned no, Kirishima had enough on his plate. But the other part of him thought it would be good for safety reasons. He took a deep breath in before speaking.

"Overhaul decided Yuuei for me. I think he wants me far away in Nagasaki."

Kirishima shot forward to look at Katsuki. "Dude, _what?_ What the actual fuck?"

"...I saw his face. That night you were shot, and I was...partially comatose. He wants me to go to Yuuei and I'm assuming it's because Nagasaki is extremely far away from Tokyo and Hamamatsu." Katsuki pulled his red hoodie over his head and tossed his legs into his jeans.

"So, he basically told you get out of town because you know his face?"

"Pretty much. It was weird though," Katsuki looked into Kirishima's eyes, and the redhead saw a high amount of fear. "He said he needed my alive for something, but I couldn't think of what. And then...he called me Kacchan, Kiri. He called me fucking _Kacchan_."

All the color drained from the football captain's face. "Katsuki, that's extremely serious. That's a direct threat on Izuku."

"I know!" Katsuki's emotions rose to the top of his chest, and he could feel it all bubble together thinking about Izuku possibly being in danger. "Like fuck. I don't really care about having to go to Yuuei. I know that's where Deku is probably going to end up at, but that fact that possibly as stalked my life well enough to know that nickname is frightening."

"I'm so sorry you got wrapped up in my parents' mess Kat. This isn't fair at all." Kirishima groaned and instantly looked stressed out.

"It's alright Kiri—"

"No! It's really not." The captain snapped. "I'm so angry at my parents for taking goddamn yakuza money! All for a fucking store?! Like I get that we need income and stability but the way they handled this was terrible."

Watching his best friend let out all his frustrations like a storm. Katsuki felt extremely sorry for him and he wished there was more he could do. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Overhaul is just fucking scary man. He's also been having a much shorter temper with us recently, something is slipping with him. I even overheard him talking about stealing a 'bunny' out of Hamamatsu to bring back with him to Tokyo with the other two psychos." Kirishima's lip turned up in disgust.

"A bunny? Sounds like he's trying to kidnap some hooker, which honestly isn't surprising. Yakuza fucking scum around all the time." Katsuki dismissed. He imaged that someone like Overhaul spent all his time and money on drugs and females in strip clubs.

Kirishima let out a sigh and then ran his hand through his hair. "I can't think about this too much longer otherwise I'm going to get pissed."

"That's understandable." The ash blonde nodded, very much willing to change the subject.

"Well…" Kirishima breathed in deep and centered himself. "Wanna go catch the track tryouts? Maybe you can watch your lovely Izuku blow everyone out the water."

Katsuki laughed, his mood feeling lighter thinking of the freckled teen. "He's not _my _Izuku. He's just...Izuku. He's his own person."

"Hah. Whatever you say man. Speaking of...it's kind of obvious that he's seeing someone." The comment gave Katsuki pause. He had been trying to avoid acknowledging that fact, but it was the truth. Izuku was definitely dating, if not at least fucking someone. "Are you planning on telling him how you feel?"

"Worth a shot." He leaned against the locker's cold metal surface in thought. He wanted Izuku, and now that he was done with the team this would be the perfect opportunity...but coach Inui is a spiteful man and could still try to pull something to sabotage the greenette. He sighed.

One challenge at time.

"If Izuku decides that he doesn't want to be with me, it's fine. After everything I don't blame him, y'know?" Katsuki answered truthfully.

He didn't expect for everything to have a happy ending. In a perfect world he could go to the track tryouts, confess his feelings again in a proper manner and Izuku would run towards him yelling 'Kacchan!' and they would go off to Yuuei together, be roommates and get married eventually.

But this wasn't such world. This was a world where he screwed over Izuku more times than he could count, and he had to pay the toll for those actions. Just like Izuku said.

"I just want him in my life again...he makes me happy. Plus, it'll be nice to make up since I'm definitely going to Yuuei now, maybe we can be roommates." The words came out of Katsuki's mouth before he could catch them. He looked off into the distance thinking about all the special moments he had shared with the greenette.

"Wow." Kirishima said. "That was really mature of you Baku-bro. You've come a long way." The looked at each other and exchanged small smiles.

"Thanks."

oOoOo

When they arrived in the gym at the indoor track tryouts, Katsuki swooned at the sight of Izuku. The greenette was on the floor stretching his legs and looking exceptionally flexible. Kirishima elbowed him in the side for staring too hard.

The pair made their way to the back of the stands in the far corner of the gym and from a distance he could see the backside of Izuku's friend circle. He recognized Tenya, Todoroki and Ochaco off the bat but there was an extra figure sitting with them. The figure had on a black wool sweater, and dark colored hair. He immediately thought back to what his ex-girlfriend had mentioned.

_Dark hair and gold eyes. _

He stared at the back of the head the feeling some weird sense of Deja vu, but it was overshadowed by his jealousy. This had to be the person Izuku was seeing, and he had come to support Izuku during his re-audition.

_Like a supportive boyfriend. _His mind echoed.

Kirishima and him talked and made note of the new people trying out for the team. As the meet progressed Izuku easily blew everyone out the water, a calm look accompanied the boy's face and he grinned when coach Toshinori gave him a pat on the back. Katsuki felt himself smiling.

At the end of the meet Izuku rushed over to the sections where his friends were sitting. Katsuki began to get up and head over towards him but paused when the tall dark haired figured stood up as well. He watched the back of the man's head lean down and give Izuku a kiss before holding his hand.

The blonde felt his heart sink.

He knew. He fucking _knew_ Izuku was seeing someone but actually, visually seeing it made it much more real. And much more heartbreaking. He blinked quickly when he could feel tears suddenly try to escape from his eyes.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Kirishima whispered. He placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder.

The blonde just stared at the back of the group from afar watching how Izuku laughed and talked with his three friends while holding this mystery guy's hand. So openly, and so carefree.

Katsuki quickly felt out of place.

"Let's leave. I don't want to disturb him." He whispered before turned around and heading the other direction.

So many thoughts were running through Katsuki's head as they walked out the back way of the gymnasium. He couldn't get the visual of Izuku kissing the man out of his head and he stayed silent all the way up until he heard Kirishima say he was going to leave to head to the store.

"I'll catch you later bro. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Katsuki nodded blankly at his best friend and watched him walk around the corner and back to the front side of the school. The blonde felt his feet stuck for the second time that day until he heard a shuffling of feet coming his way.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Izuku, alone, heading towards him tucked in his winter gear.

"Bakugou?" The greenette looked at him sideways confused. "Isn't the game still going on? What are you doing out here?" Katsuki looked down at the old gym bag Izuku was carrying.

"I uh...I quit." Was the only thing the blonde could think of to say. Izuku's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then there was a sadden expression that took over. "Coach Inui was just...not okay. I decided enough was enough and I don't wanna be 'round those type of people anymore."

Izuku stared at him long and hard with an intense pensive expression. There was something else underneath but Katsuki couldn't figure out what. He could tell the greenette was at a loss for words at the given information.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling about it?" Izuku finally spoke.

"I actually feel good? Like a giant weight is off my shoulders y'know?" Katsuki felt himself smile which in turn made Izuku smile. The tension eased a bit between them. "How did the tryouts go?" He tried to change the subject.

"They went really great actually. I made it back on the team." Izuku laughed at the irony. "So that's a great thing. I think I did really well." Katsuki wanted to say 'yes, you were amazing' but didn't want to tell the greenette that he had watched the whole thing from the back.

"Of course, you did." Katsuki complimented. He couldn't help the lovesick feeling that washed over him as he studied Izuku's happy expression and beautiful freckles. The image of the man kissing the lips he fantasized so much about ran through his mind again and then he thought back to homecoming.

It should have been him that was kissing Izuku. It should have been him in there supporting him.

When there was a couple moments of silence Izuku shifted awkwardly adjusting his yellow backpack. Green eyes looked into red ones before giving a polite bow and starting to turn around. Katsuki panicked watching Izuku getting ready to leave. He couldn't. He couldn't go just _yet_.

"Well...I should get going. Everyone's waiting in the car outside for me—"

"—I love you." Katsuki blurted out and caught Izuku's hand before he could leave. Green eyes widened, caught off guard yet again. "I know that it might be too late but...I owe you a proper way of saying this that doesn't involve shoving you in a closet and making you feel like you should be kept hidden." The ex-football player's heart pounded in his chest as the silence only got thicker, but he noticed that Izuku didn't move his hand away.

"I've loved you for a...really long time." He looked down at their feet. "And...I know that this doesn't change anything or dismiss all the fucked up shit I've done in the past but I wanted to tell you how I feel. Correctly."

He peered his eyes up to stare down at the shorter boy, who was looking at him with a soft gaze. Katsuki watched the conflict dance around in Izuku's eyes as the greenette studied his expression. The blonde let go of the smaller hand and placed his own at his side.

"Katsuki…" Izuku started. The sound of his first name against Izuku's tongue felt foreign. "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend now and we made everything official recently." The blonde nodded and let his head fall to gaze at the pale floor tiles. He expected this answer.

"I...I love you too though—" Katsuki whipped his head up to stare at Izuku in surprise. "_—But _it has to be in a platonic way from now on. I-I don't think I can ever stop caring for you, but I don't want to hurt Kai. I love him too, and he's really special to me."

_Kai_. That was the man's fucking name. Katsuki thought back to the text he had deleted on the phone and remembers the name as 'Kai Chi'. His heart sunk even further, and he could feel tears start to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

He felt like he had been in a race holding Izuku's heart and tripped right before the finish line, allowing someone else to catch it and become the winner.

"Does he make you happy?" He whispered, his vision starting to blur with tears. He swallowed all his pride and jealousy to put Izuku first.

"...Yes." Izuku whispered back truthfully. A single tear dropped down Katsuki's face and he quickly wiped it away.

"Okay, good. That's what's important." He told himself more than he told Izuku. "As long as you're happy." He gave a weak smile and Izuku gave one back. "This doesn't make things weird, right?" He asked. He really wanted Izuku to be a part of his life, even if that meant being just friends again.

Izuku looked off to the side for a moment as if considering something. He looked again to Katsuki with a mild hint of hesitation and Katsuki immediately regretted asking. Then Izuku finally spoke. "Of course not. Do you still want to run together tomorrow morning?"

Katsuki smiled.

"Yeah, I would love too."

oOoOo

The next morning Katsuki beat Izuku to his door. He grinned at Izuku and the other laughed lightheartedly.

"Wow, you're more eager to run than I am." Izuku joked lightly. Katsuki immediately noticed he wasn't wearing his green hoodie. In place of the normal article of clothing, Izuku was wearing an expensive blue and black winter jogging jacket. The greenette still wore skin tight joggers that emphasized the curves of his thighs and calves.

"Hah." The blonde laughed back into the cold winter morning. He was wearing his normal red and grey winter jogging jacket with black sweatpants. "I really doubt that somehow, I just like running with you." He said easily and noticed how Izuku glanced off to the side.

They started their run, taking their normal route along the shore. Katsuki tried his best to keep his eyes ahead of him but he couldn't help but look to his side and look at Izuku. The boy was zoned out, completely in focus.

When they reached the edge of the shore at sunrise Izuku took out his ear buds and took a couple of deep breaths. He turned to Katsuki with a goofy relaxed grin.

"To be honest, I only really run so I can see the sun rise. It's so beautiful." Izuku stated, looking ahead. Katsuki studied the scene in front of him and nodded.

"Yeah it is." Katsuki agreed. He looked at Izuku and couldn't help but feel like his coloring was off. "Where's your green hoodie?" He asked casually.

"Oh, I left it in the back of my boyfriend's car." Izuku shrugged. Katsuki pressed his lips in a thin line at the word 'boyfriend'. He tried his best to ignore the irritation gnawing in his stomach, figuring he was going to have to get used to Izuku saying the word 'boyfriend' from now on.

"Ah. That makes sense." He spoke dryly. "Oh well. I personally think the green hoodie suits you the best when you run. Kind of like a signature mark, y'know?" He gave a smirk quickly to cover up his jealousy.

Izuku scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I guess you can think of it like that!" Katsuki studied the way Izuku was at ease. It was good that everything was settled between them and they could act normal.

"I'm glad you made the team again by the way. Now that picture I took is actually going to worth some cash." He joked with a chuckle.

"You still have that?!" Izuku laughed, genuinely surprised. "It was so long ago."

"I still have all those pictures from that summer. If you wanna see them some time." He offered. Katsuki didn't know if he was overstepping an invisible line but he fell quickly back into the motions that he took so naturally with Izuku.

"That sounds like a fun idea." Izuku replied thoughtfully. "It'll be fun to see an awkward looking Kacchan that hadn't filled out yet." Izuku teased. Katsuki seemed surprised by the use of 'Kacchan' and Izuku immediately retracted. "Oh, sorry about that—"

"Naw, it's fine." Katsuki quickly interrupted. There was a familiar pull at his heart hearing Izuku call him 'Kacchan' and despite it feeling like forbidden fruit he wanted more of it. "I don't mind."

Izuku, however, looked as if he did. He gave Katsuki a cautious once over before smiling a nodding, returning his gaze back to the shore.

The sun had fully pulled itself from above the shore line. Beautiful colors of red, orange and pink melted together, creating a calm, blissful reborn sky. Both of them took a minute to appreciate the sight in front of them right before the shorter of the two started walking back towards their houses.

Katsuki followed beside him, wondering why Izuku was walking back and not running. He briefly tried to consider Izuku's demeanor, and it seemed like something was bothering him.

"Hey, Katsuki?" Izuku started, careful not to say 'Kacchan' and the blonde turned to him. "I still can't help but feel like what happened between you and the football team was really unfair. I kind of...feel responsible."

Katsuki shrugged. "It's fine. Over and fucking done with, and it is absolutely nowhere near your fault, nerd." He scoffed. "I'd rather not even try to patch anything up with them. Plus, Inui told me not to show my face around him ever again."

"But _still_. I know you're beating yourself up and all...however, you shouldn't just let something like this just sit. Especially since coach Inui will probably keep doing this to other people." Izuku reasoned and Katsuki paused.

How many other people had the older man done that to? Katsuki knew that he was a minority in terms of preference, but that didn't mean that he and Izuku were the only two non-heterosexual boys to walk into Aldera High.

Izuku had a point.

Izuku turned to him with a questioning look in his eye. "...What did he say would happen if you did show your face?"

"I dunno, probably cuss me out again like he did in front of everyone yesterday." A small chill ran up the blonde's side remembering how down right furious the hound-ish man's face was when he threw his helmet on the ground. He heard Izuku's feet stop walking and turned around to look at him. "Deku? What's wrong?"

The greenette's face looked like it had gotten an idea. "Do you trust me?"

Green eyes locked with red ones, and Izuku gave him a small friendly smile. Katsuki felt a sense of Deja Vu overcome him and he was transported back into Izuku's room on that summer night when he rescued the younger one from the wrath of his father.

"Of course."

oOoOo

"_Kacchan, I don't understand the point of this." Izuku called out. He was sitting in Katsuki's room blindfolded, impatiently waiting. He could hear shuffling coming from the other side of the room and the sound of plastic. _

_It was the day before his birthday, and Izuku's father had officially left. Unfortunately, he left for good but not before giving the Bakugou family choice words and making Izuku feel terrible. _

"_Just be fucking patient, Deku." Katsuki snapped. Izuku gave him a huff in response. The blonde boy in question was currently trying his best to get in order a surprise he put together for the younger one. _

_He felt extremely guilty about Izuku's already majority absentee father snapping on the greenette for a complete misunderstanding. _

_But above all he felt guilty because he had been having sudden thoughts and dreams about his best friend that he felt like he shouldn't have been having. Especially the dreams. One unfortunate night scarred him forever with the imagine of crushing their mouths together and kissing the greenette the way he's seen in those explicit videos on the internet...and then plus some. _

_When he finally finished putting on the last touch of his display he took a step back to admire his work. Katsuki looked over his shoulder to Izuku who was loyally seated on his bed with one of the blonde's red bandannas over his eyes. _

_The taller of the two went to pull the blindfold off and tell him to open his eyes but when he bent down to do so it was the exact same time that Izuku decided to lick his dry lips, coating them in a glossy shine. _

_Katsuki's eyes instantly fixated on the pink tongue that darted out and retreated. He could feel his heart started to race as he locked eyes on pink plump lips that were slightly parted, waiting. Just waiting there so pretty for him to lean down and—_

"_Kacchan?" Izuku called when he heard a particular heavy breath leave Katsuki. He reached his hand out to feel out the other's face and laughed light heartedly at how close Katsuki was standing. "Kacchan, why are you just standing there? Can I see the surprise now?" He pinched the cheek under his hand playfully before patting it._

_Katsuki's words were stolen away from him by the contact. Izuku's hand on his cheek felt searing hot and the name 'Kacchan' no longer felt as friendly and innocent as it used to. He wanted to hear it repeated over and over again and spoken much softer. _

_The oldest lifted a hand up to slowly peel up the red blindfold and revealed one forest green eye that fluttered open. A large innocent smile broke out over Izuku's face, but it slowly flattered the longer Katsuki just stayed staring into him. _

_A small blush lightly dusted his freckles confused at the closeness. Red eyes held deep eye contact before flickering down to study Izuku's lips again. _

"_...Kacchan?" He whispered, letting hot breath ghost over his friend's lips._

_Katsuki was instantly snapped out of his daze and sent straight into a panic. He cleared his throat, snatched the bandanna off rather urgently and reeled back. He ignored the confused sound that left Izuku before stepping to the side to reveal the surprise he had been working on._

"_What—" Izuku started but stopped as his green eyes landed on Katsuki's desk. _

_Sitting there was a set-up of several Toshinori Olympic posters propped up. They were accompanied with blue and red chocolate cupcakes that spelled out 'Happy B-Day!" in sloppy white icing handwriting. Izuku covered his hand with his mouth to stop himself from gasping out loud and looked at his best friend who was looking down and kicking the ground slightly._

"_I'm sorry about everything that's happened this summer with your pops and all and I figured that I'd do something nice for your birthday…" He mumbled and leaned against the desk._

_Izuku could feel his eyes water lightly looking at the display on the black wooden desk. Everything in his heart glowed looking at it, and the greenette stood up quickly to run and give his friend a tight squeeze. _

"_Thank you so much." He whispered into Katsuki's body. _

_The hug caught the blonde off guard, but he melted into it as he hesitantly put his wraps around Izuku and smiled._

"_No problem. You deserve it." _

Katsuki felt his chest squeeze remembering how it felt to hold Izuku against his body. He tried his best to push down the romantic aspects of it because they were friends now. _Just friends. _However, as he mustered up the courage to do what he was about to do next he had to remember all those feelings.

He had to remember them, and he had to remember what it felt like to suffer and suppress all those emotions, so that this won't happen to someone else. His adam-apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed dryly.

_This better fucking work. _

He was standing outside of coach Inui's door with his heart pounding. It was bright and early the Monday following his dramatic exit on Friday. Izuku had spent the entire weekend trying to convince him of this plan.

He was feeling nervous because the wound was still so fresh. The ex-quarterback took a deep breath in before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" The loud voice boomed.

Katsuki opened the door and cleared his throat. "Hi, coach."

The brunette whipped his head up in surprise at the awkwardly positioned teen. "What are youdoing here, Bakugou? Didn't I tell you not to show your face around me ever again?" The disgust was evident on the man's face. He eyed the tall teen with nearly the same amount of contempt Overhaul had done months ago.

"I want to rejoin the team." Katsuki said flatly.

"You want to _what?_" The man stood up and pushed his chair back. "What makes you think I would allow for a fucking disrespectful brat like you to be back on my team?"

While Katsuki wanted to say: "You know what? Fuck you and this team, you're a goddamn sick bastard and I hope you rot in hell with your ugly ass wife and kids."

But he held his tongue and instead said: "I made a mistake coach, please let me join again."

It took all of his new found resolve not to just walk the fuck out the door and end this. But he trusted Izuku. He did. The greenette wasn't dumb, and he had a strong sense of justice. It was one of the things Katsuki lov—er..._liked _about Izuku. One of the many things that he _liked_ about Izuku.

The burly man tch'd and waved his hand. "Absolutely not. I've given you way too many passes as it is. First, I tried to let it off with a warning when I heard you went home with that little twink, Midoriya. We all know you've been wanting to fuck him since you two were freshmen. Everyone could see that. We've been trying to help you get that shit out of your head but looks like you just rather live miserably."

"Excuse me?" The teen's head coiled back in surprise at the mention of his freshman self.

"Oh _please_. Don't act so surprised. I remember Nomura told me everything when I asked him to give me a report on the new football players. He told me he watched you eat right out of his hand. _Literally_. And that little fag would hug you from behind while you just let it all happen, and even Friday I caught you ogling him."

Katsuki grinded his teeth, script forgotten. "What the fuck does that have to do with me playing football? We were just best friends."

A fed-up groan emitted from the school's football coach. "Get out of my office. I'm not discussing this any further with you." He snapped, sitting back down in his comfy plush seat.

"So, you're not letting me on the team, Coach Inui?"

"NO!" He slammed his hand on the table jarring Katsuki completely. "I refuse to have any goddamn faggots playing for me. You ruined your chances, Bakugou. You made your bed when you decided to take another man to it. So, I hope Midoriya's ass is worth all the trouble it's going to give you."

Katsuki snarled at the comment and locked eyes with the older man. A noticeable strike of electricity charged through the air as they challenged each other down.

"Leave." The deep voiced warned.

"Gladly."

oOoOo

Principal Nezu clicked the button again in disbelief.

"_I hope Midoriya's ass is worth all the trouble it's going to give you." _

The small man clicked it again and reset the recording completely. He listened closely before sighing.

"That is undeniably Inui-san." He spoke with distaste. "Wow. I am so sorry Bakugou and Midoriya...that was truly and utterly unacceptable." The friendly adult gave sympathetic looks to both boys and took a digital copy of the recording the two had just handed him.

The two boys in question were sitting across the desk in the yellow office chairs. Both looked incredibly satisfied but also mildly disquieted at what the man had said so ferociously. Katsuki decided to be the first to speak, his skin feeling restless.

"So, you're going to fire him, right?" The ash blonde stated. He crossed his arms and looked directly into the brown eyes of the white-haired adult. "If you don't he's gonna just keep gatekeeping people for their preferences." While Katsuki liked the principal, he was on edge whether or not if he could trust anyone in the school system with the threats from the past still written in his brain.

Principal Nezu gave a curt smile. "Of course, I'm going to fire him. I can't have someone like that on staff...especially with this recording. However, I have to ask that you two don't leak this to the public." Both Izuku and Katsuki nodded. "I would prefer if our reputation not be tainted like this."

"That'll be no issue." Izuku finally spoke after staying silent. "I just want to make sure Katsuki won't have any further issues with this man." Red eyes looked at Izuku's profile. He could see there was an abundance of care but also a mild hint of sadness after listening to the recording.

"Yes, of course. Katsuki, you have my word. Given the circumstances we will have to find an immediate replacement for the lead of the team until we can conduct interviews for a new coach. Also, if you wanted your position back as quarterback it'll be no issue."

The thought gave Katsuki pause.

He could easily go back playing, but…

He looked again at the boy next to him, who also turned as if waiting for him to say something. Katsuki briefly thought over how he always thought playing football was his dream, or at least that's what he told himself to hide behind the feelings for Izuku that were overtaking him.

But now, without that shroud, he could see the truth clearly. He looked directly into green eyes and realized it was never truly his dream to play football.

His dream was something else.

He turned back to the man sitting in front of him. "I'm okay. Thank you for the offer, principal Nezu, but I think I'm going to try dabbling around for a while in other things. Kinda wanna find my niche elsewhere."

Nezu gave the boy a solid, happy look as if he was satisfied with the answer. "Excellent choice I think, Bakugou. Someone with your brains is sure to have multiple talents." He smiled at the younger one. "Now, I believe both of you should be getting to your first class. I thank you again for coming in and I promise you this ugly thing will be all in the past. I will send out an email to announce Inui's dismissal. Thank you."

Both boys smiled the best that they could. However, when the blonde looked to his right, he saw the smile written across Izuku's face was hiding something else.

oOoOo

When it came time for lunch, Katsuki plopped his plastic white tray right down next to Izuku's. The greenette looked up in half surprise to see Mina, Kirishima, and Takeyama all sitting down with his usual quad of friends.

"What's up there, little dude!" Kirishima brightly grinned taking a seat on the same side as a surprised Tenya and Ochaco with Mina following him. Todoroki moved his seat over slightly to make room for the hot-headed blonde to join on their side. Out of the original four at the table, he seemed the least surprised. Especially when Katsuki made an effort to sit directly next to Izuku.

"Oh! Hey there guys!" Izuku welcomed, eyes still wide. "What brings you to our table?" Tenya and Ochaco looked extremely confused at what was happening but welcomed the new bodies nonetheless. The petite brown girl eyed a certain blonde in particular.

"Well. Katsuki suggested that we stop hanging around trash so here we are, and I have to say I appreciate the suggestion." Mina stated, giving Izuku a smile.

"Wait." Ochaco chimed in, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Why are you guys _here _though? Why are you not sitting with the rest of your perfectly sculpted barbies and kens over there?" She spoke with a mild tone of distrust.

"Katsuki decided to be a drama queen and quit the football team. Even threw his helmet down to emphasize the statement. It was kind of like a strange form of performance art really." Kirishima answered playfully. "So, we're not exactly the most welcome over there right now."

"Shut up, Kiri." The blonde grumbled before pulling out a small bag of food from his backpack.

"What really!? That's so surprising! Why did you quit?" Tenya exclaimed with wide blue eyes.

Katsuki then realized that no one else really knew the full story besides probably besides Kirishima, Mina, and Izuku. The blonde was mildly surprised to put together that Izuku hadn't confided in his friends about everything like he did with his own. So, he just took the short, sweet route of explaining the issue.

"Coach Inui is a dick and his ass is going to get fired soon. Nothing more or less to it."

"Wait—" Todoroki started wrinkling his eyebrows.

"—What!? He's getting fired!" Ochaco interrupted. She looked directly at Izuku who just pulling out his onigiri as if he wasn't fazed by the information. "Izuku, why don't you look surprised?" She slightly squinted her eyes.

"Ah, well." The greenette awkwardly smiled and scratched his head. "Just keep an eye out for an email from principal Nezu? I'm sure that'll explain everything."

Sunset red eyes cut towards the younger one at the deflection, noticing that Izuku didn't answer the question straight out. He studied the look on the other's face and watched how all of his friends dropped the subject as if he dismissed things like his often.

"Wow." Ochaco blinked a couple of times before giving a 'I'll be damned' type of facial expression. "Well...uh, welcome to our table? Does this mean you and Izuku are friends again?"

"Yeah, we are." Katsuki bit out slightly, wanting just a normal conversation. He turned to his right to Izuku and eyed the small piece of rice on the track runner's plate. "Now give me some of that onigiri, Deku. I'll trade you for pocky."

Izuku let out a genuine laugh, and Katsuki could've sworn it sounded like the perfect melody. "Yeah sure, that's fine. Is it—"

"—Chocolate? Yeah it is. I wouldn't dare in my life give you strawberry." Katsuki finished for him before pulling out three sticks of the dark colored treat to hand to Izuku. Green eyes lit up as he reached over and took the snack out of Katsuki's hand, placing them on his tray.

"Why wouldn't you want to give him strawberry?" Mina asked curious, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Because this nerd's favorite flavor is chocolate. And he hates strawberry flavored things." Katsuki quipped quickly eating a piece of the treat. "I tried to give him strawberry ice cream once when we were kids and he shoved it directly back into my face."

"Oh my god, Izu!" Ochaco laughed in harmony with a couple of the others at the table.

"I just don't like strawberry…?" Izuku winced but still gave a slight smile at the memory. The conversation at the table went on per usual, the new comers gelling easily with the original four seated at the table.

Half way through, Katsuki went to grab his own chopsticks to pick up the ball of piece but was beat to the punch when Izuku used his own to place it on his tray. He looked into the freckled face to see a welcoming smile before Izuku turned back to everyone to ask them about their plans for the ski trip.

The blonde looked down at the piece of food Izuku had given him and placed it in his mouth slowly chewing. He thought back to the last time Izuku had given him one of the items and how it was the start of their drift. Now it was the start of their repair.

He glanced off to the side at a smiling, happy Izuku.

Kirishima, Mina, and Todoroki all interchanged worried looks as garnet colored eyes looked at Izuku. They watched the blonde subconsciously swoon and a small smile grace his lips.

oOoOo

The next three weeks passed shifting the weather ever so slightly. The brisk winter was now a mild climate for the first week of February.

News about Coach Inui spread quickly, and the entire football team went under investigation before they were assigned a new lead.

Along with this, Katsuki and Izuku fell into a solid routine that made the blonde feel actually happy. They were back to interacting like good friends, but the blonde couldn't help his heart from swaying every now and then.

He was weak for green eyes.

He stilled loved Izuku, but he didn't want to cross the line that Izuku was setting. He could tell that despite them being back on good terms the greenette was setting boundaries. Like he never called Katsuki 'Kacchan' anymore and he didn't hug him like he would Tenya, Ochaco and Todoroki.

"_I love you too, but it has to be in a platonic way from now on."_

Whoever this fucking Kai was, Katsuki could tell Izuku really liked him. It made the ex-football player jealous to absolutely no goddamn end but...he respected it.

They were now sitting down with their moms on a Monday evening eating dinner and they were actually joking around between each other. Both of their mothers looked surprised at the sudden change in behavior but welcomed it happily.

"How are your college apps going, Izuku?" Mitsuki smiled at him. She seemed elated at the new energy that surrounded the two.

"They're going well!" Izuku beamed. "We're supposed to hear back around March with where we got in so I'm really nervous."

"I don't know why you're nervous, Yuuei is obviously gonna take you." Katsuki off handedly said. He never stopped to consider that Izuku would be going anywhere else besides Yuuei. The greenette wore the college crew neck frequently so it seemed like a sure thing.

"Oh…" Izuku whispered and cleared his throat. Katsuki looked to the side at him confused. "Well…"

"Hah? Well, what? You're obsessed with Yuuei and you clearly have the scores and you're gonna get recruited for track." Izuku nervously glanced at him before looking down to his plate of food.

"Izuku has been considering going to University of Tokyo. He applied after going to see the campus over break." Inko smiled, helping her son fill in the blanks.

Katsuki felt one giant thud against his rib cage as his heart skipped a beat. He froze, completely taken back by the information and looked directly at Izuku.

The weight of reality crushed his heart completely.

Izuku could be going to Tokyo. The one place he literally couldn't go unless he wanted to be killed by Overhaul.

"Ahhh, I told Katsuki to apply there too but he didn't see the point. He's set on Yuuei. He's going to accept their early decision deadline." Mitsuki commented, adding to the conversation.

As everyone kept talking, the blonde became uncharacteristically quiet. He took in Izuku's smiling face like it would be the last time he would see it and he felt…

...sad.

oOoOo

"_Katsuki, what is this?" His mother questioned, bending down to the level of her seven-year-old son. The tiny boy in question was holding a plastic gumball ring in his hand and looking like he had just won the world's biggest prize. _

"_It's a marriage ring!" He exclaimed at her, as if she was stupid for not knowing. "I'm gonna give it to Deku."_

_Mitsuki's eyebrows nearly shot up off her face completely astonished. "...Why are you going to give it to Izuku, love?"_

"_I saw on TV that you give someone a ring and they get to stay with you and you can play together all the time." Katsuki answered like it was common sense. "Deku and I can be best friends all the time now. I just have to propose!" _

_Mitsuki stared at her son unsure of what to say and how exactly to say it. She always suspected that he was a little sweet on her friend's son but...this? She had no idea. _

"_That sounds like a great plan, Katsuki!" She decided to smile and encourage him. Happiness burst across her son's face as he stared down at the ring. _

"_I just wish it was green."_

When the dinner ended Katsuki found himself in a solemn mood. He tried his best to imagine his life without Izuku in it and he _couldn't_. Izuku has always been there. Whether it be from a distance or up close, he was always there.

"I'll wash the dishes today!" Izuku piped up. He stood, collecting the plates.

"Here, I'll help you." The other teenager mumbled grabbed half of the stack from Izuku's arms. Three sets of eyes looked at him in slight surprise, but he ignored it and walked into the kitchen ahead of the greenette.

Once in the other room they stood side by side washing the dishes in silence. The bubbles in the sink slowly rose as they scrubbed the plates and utensils.

"You used too much soap, dork." Katsuki critiqued.

"Ah, yeah I've always been bad at measuring that." Izuku agreed, he lifted a single plate up to inspect it for strains but found the glass slippery against his finger pads. "Oh shoot—"

The plate dropped back into the soapy water splashing bubbles right onto Katsuki's face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Izuku laughed out. The suds slowly dragged their way across the angry teen's face and red eyes whipped quickly to face the giggling greenette. "It's actually funny, seeing you covered in bubbles. Kind of like a lion wearing a pink bow."

"Hah?! You did this on purpose!" Katsuki accused lightheartedly and splashed water on Izuku who yelped in surprise. "I should shove your head under the dish water—"

He was caught off guard when more bubbles found their way thrown on his face. He wiped his eyes off to stare in shock at Izuku, who was looking like he was having a laughing fit.

"This is my new favorite thing." The greenette teased throwing one more hand full of dish suds at his face.

A mischievous grin found its way on to the ash blondes face. "You're gonna regret that." He spoke lowly before picking up a handful of the light clear soap and slinging it directly onto Izuku who lightly laughed and squealed trying to get away from the water.

They went back and forth completely forgetting about their mothers in the other room making a mess of the water and soap.

Katsuki then picked up a mass of bubbles and shoved them directly into Izuku's hair with his fingers who in turn just bleached out a laugh.

They stood there laughing with Katsuki's hands intertwined in green curls. After a moment the blonde opened his eyes and looked down to see those freckles again. They were so close, yet so far out of reach.

When Izuku slowly calmed down from laughing he wore a small happy smile on his face. Green eyes glanced up to his friend who was staring down into his face as if searching for something in the emerald abyss. The hands in his hair didn't leave and soon a pained expression graced the tallest one's face.

"Katsuki..?" He whispered. The hands from his hair slowly slipped down to hold his face gently.

A thousand thoughts ran through the blonde's head, but only one rang the loudest: _You might not see Izuku again_.

"Don't go." Katsuki whispered as if afraid that if he said the words too loud they might break. "...Please."

Unaware to either of them another pair of ruby eyes watched the whole event.

Mitsuki had gotten up when she heard a loud yelp sound coming from the kitchen. She assumed it was her troublemaker son and told Inko she would go see what all the fuss was about.

But she wasn't expecting to see her son cradling Izuku's face with both of his hands, accompanied by one of the rawest expressions she's ever seen on his usually pissed off features.

There was hurt, desperation and above all: there was a gentleness she's never witnessed before. Mitsuki listened carefully as he spoke the words 'don't go' as if it broke his heart to think of Izuku far away from him.

Her eyes switched to Izuku and she could see conflict twist across his face.

_What happened between them...? _Was her only thought. She heard Inko start to get up and call her name out of concern. She quickly snapped her head back to their sons and decided to help them avoid a awkward situation.

She cleared her throat and quickly walked into the kitchen to speak. "Are you guys in here having a bubble bath fight?!" Her voice boomed, shaking both of them.

Both boys quickly pulled away from each other to face the counter as if they were caught red handed. She smiled and pretended as if she didn't see anything.

"Uh, sorry, okaa-san." Katsuki quickly cleared his throat and fought down his blush. "We had some...er, difficulties washing the dishes."

Inko joined in the kitchen and her green eyes widened at the mess of dish water, soap, and bubbles gracing both boys' figures. "What on earth happened here!?"

"Apparently, our sons are incapable of washing the dishes without trying to take a bath in the water." Mitsuki teased, making sure to carefully watch her offspring.

"W-We'll clean it up!" Izuku spoke frantically his face completely red. The short boy grabbed a towel and Mitsuki walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Naw. Katsuki will clean it up." She smiled at him. Izuku gave the woman a confused look before she pushed him out of the room and towards his mother.

"Hah!?" The tall teen protested. "Why just me? Izuku started this mess!" He gestured angry. Inko just laughed and took Izuku out of the room to finish putting away everything from the dinner.

Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows confused at his mother. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"Better start cleaning, eh?" Her face fell to a serious manner and she raised one eyebrow. She tossed him a towel and grabbed one herself. Katsuki mumbled 'this is bullshit' under his breath and earned himself a swift knock upside the head.

They cleaned up the mess the two boys had created in silence. Katsuki could hear the click of a TV turn on from the living room, signaling that Inko and Izuku started watching that blasted fantasy love show again. He returned his attention to putting away the dishes and found himself lost in his thoughts again.

"If you want Izuku to stay with you, you should do something nice for him." His mother's voice spoke flatly. He turned to her surprised and confused. "Things between you two haven't been the smoothest, I can tell. But...you can't expect him to decide without some incentive. Show him how much he means to you." Mitsuki whispered.

Katsuki said nothing but stare at the older Bakugou completely astonished. _Mothers really do know everything...fucking witch._

When they finished cleaning up the mess and put away the dishes the pair of blondes joined the greenette's in the room for the show.

Personally, Katsuki hated this show. It was unrealistic and filled his mom's head with super high expectations for his dad. But Inko loved it, giving her some hope for romance in the future after the fall out with Izuku's father.

Red eyes watched the three figures on the screen in the show. A tall dark threatening figure picked up a screaming woman wearing all white against her will and threw his over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was struggling against the figure, trying to reach a man dressed in red who was bleeding on the ground, using the last of his strength to drag himself towards her.

The tall dark villain pulled out a gun and shot a bullet directly into the skull of the man on the ground. The woman screamed.

Katsuki reeled his head back in shock. "What the fuck? I thought this was supposed to be a love story?"

"Ah, yes. But what's love without some tragedy?" Inko commented, slightly bitter. "The man had initially traded away his freedom for hers but then some madman came along, became obsessed with her and wanted to kill him out of jealousy. The woman decided to trade her own freedom in exchange for her love's life, but the madman had no real intentions of keeping him alive, he had just lied."

Izuku blinked his eyes surprised as well at the ending of the story that seemed so hopelessly romantic.

The screen then changed from the bloody ending to show that it was all just a vision the woman was having. She was now sitting in her bed, unharmed next to her true love. But a shadowy figure lurked in the back.

"Oh! That was such a nice twist!" Mitsuki clapped her hands together. "Now we get to see what'll really happen."

Katsuki zoned out from the screen, feeling like he was going to lose brain cells if he watched this shit any further. He then turned to Izuku and thought about what his mother said.

_Give him incentive, huh?_

oOoOo

The following Saturday, Katsuki found himself walking to the mall.

Sitting with Izuku and their two meshed friend groups the past week had given him the idea of buying Izuku a new green hoodie. He hadn't seen the article of clothing since the greenette told him he left it in the back of his boyfriend's car.

While walking down the street Katsuki had his headphones in listening to a lo-fi song, blissfully thinking about how happy Izuku was going to be when he gave him the new gift. If there was anything that nerd loved more than the running it was the color green and comfy clothes.

While walking Katsuki could feel his skin crawl with a weird ominous feeling. He figured he was just being paranoid, he did have a target on his back by Overhaul, and honestly, the man could change his mind any minute about wanting to off the blonde. It's not like they signed a contract. The yakuza thug _was_ a fucking free operating hitman.

So, with his music loud, Katsuki didn't notice the lurking black sports car that was loosely following him for several blocks. When it came time for Katsuki to cross a walk way he looked both way and noticed the black car driving towards him at a normal speed.

He crossed the walkway without much thought, knowing that cars will have to stop at the sign and he checked his phone. With his eyes glanced down the black car picked up speed, coming directly at him and the sound of rubber against road pierced through the music he was listening to.

Red eyes looked up in enough time to see the car coming directly at him and found himself yelling 'shit!' and jumping out of the way quickly to land and roll hard against the sidewalk. He skinned his forearm at the impact against the concrete and swiftly snatched his ear buds out. He looked at the car that stopped too far away for him to see inside.

He stood up and started walking backwards. He studied the black sports car and noticed that it was plateless, much like the van Overhaul had placed him in months ago.

"What the hell...?" He whispered harshly. He looked confused when the car just drove off like normal, like it didn't just almost run him over.

Katsuki grabbed the hem of his suddenly too tight maroon sweater for air as his mind gave him flashbacks of being strangled by Overhaul. He decided to quickly make his way to mall, running slightly.

Once he got there he was completely out of breath. He took a minute to calm himself amongst all the people. He scanned their faces carefully, looking for dark hair and gold eyes but was relieved to find that none.

He sighed and tried his best to write off the incident as an accident and that maybe it wasn't Overhaul. Maybe it was someone who just didn't stop at the stop sign and wasn't looking...right?

Katsuki shook his head and focused back on the task at hand. _Deku. Finding something nice for the dork, preferably green. _

Katsuki made his way through the mall looking for different article of clothing that he thought would suit the greenette best. About an hour passed as he was looking, finding himself to be incredibly picky. He didn't just buy everything he saw but kept an eye out for anything that was close to a green hoodie or crew neck.

When he made his way to one particular store he found the perfect piece of clothing that screamed 'Izuku'. He picked up a medium sized spring green pullover hoodie that had one pouch pocket in the front. On the pocket there was a neat hand stitched outline of a rabbit.

_Deku does kind of remind me of a bunny. _Katsuki thought briefly. He remembered back to the day when the eldest Midoriya had given Izuku his first phone along with the cute bunny keychain that accompanied it. When he checked out of the store he proceeded to walk back out into the clear late winter weather. He stared down at his shopping bag happy with himself.

His mom was right, he would have to give Izuku a reason not to go to Tokyo if he wanted the greenette to stay in his life. He knew that Izuku was dating this 'Kai' but Katsuki had spent his entire life harboring feelings for the greenette.

Katsuki finally felt like he had figured everything out now, so why the fuck should he just step aside for some new guy? He knew that him and Izuku were meant to be together. Plus, like those old dead poetics said, if it's meant to be the road won't be easy.

He was willing to fight for Izuku.

An image of Izuku smiling at him flashed in his mind and his resolve grew stronger. He wasn't going to give up Izuku. He wasn't going to give up his dream, no. Not again.

He placed his ear buds in and walked through the parking lot of cars, passing by a number of colors. He glanced around at the different models admiring the automobiles until his eyes landed on a particular one.

The plateless car from earlier.

Katsuki quickly looked over his shoulder before walking up to the car slowly, seeing that it was empty. He glanced inside of the windows and his eyes widened when he saw an unmistakable piece of clothing sitting in the back seat.

Izuku's green hoodie.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to grasp his mind around it.

_Izuku said his hoodie is in the back of his boyfriend's car...? _He studied the piece of cotton closely to make sure that he wasn't mistaken until he got sight of the tiny stitched in Olympic symbol. _That's definitely fucking Izuku's_. He leaned back trying to wrap his mind around everything and his phone switched to the next song.

There was a brief click from the car before it beeped, starting to warm up.

_Shit. _Katsuki looked up and saw a tall figure walking towards the vehicle dressed in sunglasses, an olive-green jacket lined with black fur and a black turtleneck. The dark-haired man was looking down at his phone with shopping bags in his other hand. Katsuki ducked quickly before shuffling his way quickly behind one of the other cars and crouched down low.

He stuck his head out from behind the car parked adjacent, keeping himself hidden in the cast shadow. He should leave. He really should. But curiosity burned heavily in his chest as the man approached the vehicle, making his heart race.

There was a vague, familiar sense of coldness that crept up his spine as the tall dark-haired man got closer.

The man pulled open the door and dropped the shopping bags in the backseat right before his cell phone rang. The brunette sighed briefly before answering the call.

"I'll be right over Izuku, I have to make a couple of quick stops. Sorry, but I'm going to be late, bunny." A shining piece of silver glowed bright around his neck, coming into light as an unmistakable daimon. He then lifted up a ringed hand to push the sunglasses up on top of his head.

Katsuki's heart sunk in horror.

Gold eyes. The man had gold eyes, dark hair...and the face of Overhaul.

* * *

Welp. Katsuki knows the truth now! He knows a lot of truths. Izuku's ass is about to cause a whole lot of commotion.

The gum-ball ring flashback is a reference to chapter 3 "The Heaviest". It'll be popping up throughout the chapters occasionally so please remember it. Also, kudos to those of you who pointed out Kai's red flags! They are important going forward. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think below, I love comments/reviews.

**Preview of next chapter: **

When Izuku walked up to his brunette boyfriend on the sidelines of the indoor track field, he was shocked to see a certain blonde was there as well. But he was even more taken back to see them looking at each other, with an extreme intensity.

Green eyes quickly glanced in between them confused at the exchange, but when he looked at Kai's face his blood ran to ice. The loving, warm golden eyes he's come to know so well were downright cold and...frightening. What worried Izuku the most though, is that the chilling glare was pointed directly at Katsuki.


	9. The Lies

Hello all! Here is the next chapter of the story! Another early update because I gotta pull an all nighter tonight and reading comments gives me something to stay awake for lol. Just an FYI things from here on to the next few chapters are about to get really rough and real but the rest of the story smooths out to a happy ending where everyone gets character development and growth.

Thank you to everyone for kudos and comments! This story officially has reached 840+ Kudos and it makes me so happy that everyone is enjoying it so much! I'm tempted to draw some type of thank you BakuDeku fan art once my finals are over. ^_^

Alrighty, buckle up. Shit pivots like a mf. Please re-read all the tags & description if you feel like you need a refresher of exactly what type of story this is.

Warnings: UnBeta'd / Fluff / OverDeku scene in the beginning / Story Twist / Izuku's anxiety and Avoidance symptoms / possessive behavior / manhandling

* * *

**Chapter Nine - The ****Lies****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Izuku remembers standing in front of a large window that gave way to one of the most beautiful views. He watched the flickering lights of the city dance underneath him in the luxury high rise flat and admired the purple colored sky.

"Isn't Tokyo wonderful?" Kai's deep voice hummed, placing a gentle hand around his shoulders.

"It is. This is also an amazing flat." Izuku commented.

Kai had told him that they had a special place to visit. The couple walked directly to the heart of downtown Tokyo with Izuku following behind Kai loyally into an expensive apartment complex. The flat itself was built majority of wide windows, and it was furnished with furs, black leather and large flat screen TVs positioned in various places.

"Is this yours?" The greenette questioned his now boyfriend.

After their romantic time in Fuji the couple sealed the deal after Kai's heart filled confession. Izuku told him that he loved him too, and golden eyes sparked wide with shock. Izuku felt the competing flames in his heart dance around each other, but he pushed down the one for Katsuki the best that he could.

Izuku told himself that Kai was good for him.

Kai had shown him that love between two men could never be wrong, despite what everyone around him said. That was a lesson that he needed, and he was thankful that it was shown. He partly wished that Katsuki had someone to teach him the same.

"Well…" Kai started, working his way into Izuku vision, blocking the view of the city. "It can be mine. If you like it." He spoke lowly. Izuku's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, but his heart felt like he knew where this was going.

"What do you mean?" He asked anyways. His brain slowly started making the connections of the older man pushing U of T, Kai bringing him to Tokyo, and now showing him this lavish apartment.

"I have to move back here come June or July. I was only stationed in Hamamatsu for a short-term project." Kai stated. Izuku felt his heart skip a beat at the news that Kai would have to leave. He also felt some type of surprise that Kai failed to mention this in the time that they've known each other.

"But...if you go to U of T you can live here." Golden eyes pierced into his. "With me."

Izuku eyed the pendent around Kai's neck before traveling his green eyes back up to Kai's in hesitant manner. His brain swirled with the mention of the man that he now loves possibly being away from him and then he felt the conflict about giving up Yuuei, something he had been striving towards for years.

When he didn't answer right away Kai cupped his face. "Just think about it for now, bunny. But I do really believe University of Tokyo would be the best path for you versus Yuuei." Izuku thought about this. Kai had been pushing U of T more and more. "Plus, we'd be here. Together." Izuku thought about the latter half of that comment harder. His heart pulled slightly, because he really did want to be with Kai.

"...and it would be just us? Me and you?" He whispered, his brain playing with the idea.

"Yeah." A signature smirk made its way onto Kai's face. "Why don't I give you a preview of what it would be like?"

oOoOo

When Kai said preview, Izuku was expecting a tour of the building or for them to go to do something in the area. But he wasn't totally surprised when the older man actually meant fucking him on top of the expensive garnet kitchen counter.

His breath hitched, and needy moans rolled off his tongue as he desperately held onto Kai's strong shoulders for support. The brunette was driving into him at an impressive pace and just the right angle all the while holding the smaller one's knees pressed right behind his ears with his back hitting the kitchen wall over and over again.

"_Fuck_, bunny, you're always so goddamn tight."

"Hnng—!" Was all Izuku could manage another moan slipped its way out his mouth as his vision was clouded with white. His back was repeatedly abused by the slight edge sticking out, digging deeply into his porcelain skin. Electricity shot through his body, starting tremors. His toes curled, and his tight hole clenched down on the thick cock that was lodged deep in him. Izuku let out a high-pitched desperate whine and arched his back as he came directly onto his and Kai's shirts.

"I'm gonna decorate that pretty face of yours." Kai growled out letting one of Izuku's legs go to quickly grab the younger one's jaw aggressively and opened his mouth. He turned Izuku's line of vision towards him and down as the cock quickly slipped out and a low moan released from Kai's lips. A white ribbon of cum squirted its way directly onto Izuku's face, little splashes finding their way into his mouth, and landing all over his skin.

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden sticky liquid findings its way on him. He listened to Kai groan deeply as the last bit made its way out him. The smaller one huffed heavily when Kai slumped forward on him, resting his head on the crook of his neck.

Kai released Izuku's shaking leg and then softly caressed his bare thighs. He peeled back and admired his work of cum on Izuku's face. Izuku watched thoughtfully as Kai traced the pad of his thumb across his bottom sticky lip, looking satisfied.

It was then that green eyes looked back down at the pendent that dangled from around Kai's neck again and then back up to golden eyes that held their usual possessive tint.

"Let's get cleaned up, we're gonna be staying here for the rest of the break." Kai smiled at him and Izuku smiled back. The younger of the two stumbled off the counter hissing at the pain that shot up in his back side and Kai placed his hands on him steading him.

"Sorry about that. I should've thought about the logistics of that more." Kai chuckled and Izuku just smiled.

"It's okay, it still felt good, even with the pain."

Kai kissed his forehead before wiping off some of his cum from Izuku's cheek. "Of course. Pain when mixed with pleasure can amplify the sensations you feel." Izuku caught a gleam in Kai's eye. "We can explore that another day though. I have a special talent for making pain feel good."

Izuku remembers that he just blushed, smiled and decided to excuse himself to the bathroom. As he put his pants back on and washed the now dried cum off his face, his thoughts couldn't help but wonder about the underlying territorial undertones of Kai cumming on his face, and the undertone of the comment.

While on vacation with Kai, Izuku quickly learned a couple facts about his new boyfriend.

First off, he liked sex. He liked sex _a lot. _He particularly liked rough sex where his hand would find it way around Izuku's throat or pulling on his hair. Which Izuku found that he did not mind.

Secondly, Kai did not like to repeat himself. Izuku noted how irritation easily spread across his handsome features whenever this happened in public with someone. Luckily, Izuku was a good listener and the older man never had to clarify a point with him.

Lastly, Kai was protective and slightly possessive.

He always knew that the young adult had a controlling aura about him. Izuku took note of this with how Kai always ordered food for Izuku when they were out, chose the spots they would visit, and how he would demand Izuku to tell him who he belongs to when he either had his fingers or shaft deep inside his body.

Izuku didn't mind...most of the time. It made him feel wanted and loved. He only minded this behavior when Kai would act like the day he twisted the man's arm back in Fuji. Which Izuku also found could come out very easily if someone overstepped Kai's invisible 'don't fuck with me' line.

Another instance similar to the one in Fuji occurred when Kai had taken him to a popular high-end gay club in Tokyo. Kai had insisted that it would be good for Izuku to see that there is nothing wrong with two men enjoying each other's company, which was true. It opened Izuku's eyes to a whole new side of the world.

But it also made Izuku make a mental note to pray for anyone that thought it was okay to touch or flirt with him while Kai was present.

The bartender unfortunately learned this lesson. Izuku didn't really know what flirting looked like, being inexperienced. However, Kai did. The bartender kept asking his name, complimenting him, leaning forward and smiling.

Kai had told the man in a polite enough manner that they were together but when Kai left for the bathroom and came back he saw the flirtatious employee gently place his hand above Izuku's, trying to slide his number on a small sheet of paper.

Kai smiled curtly at the bartender right before he reached straight across the counter and tossed the man onto the floor.

Izuku remembers screaming in shock and security and management came rushing out. But it wasn't Kai who got in trouble. Which _really _confused Izuku. It was similar to the Fuji incident. When the strangers' eyes caught sight of Kai's silver necklace, everything flipped. People were suddenly apologizing to Kai, and Kai would just coldly look at them.

His boyfriend started asking Izuku to come with him to the bathroom after that if they went to clubs.

Izuku said nothing about this to Kai because they were just two isolated incidents. The teen kept telling himself that Kai was only acting like this because being on vacation with Izuku meant he couldn't use the drugs he was so used to taking.

It had to be withdrawals...right?

But deep down, Izuku knew that Kai's pendent meant more than just a company logo, or maybe the company was just that widely respected. Or maybe Kai was the son of some widely respected man. Now that he thinks about it, he didn't know much about Kai's background. The brunette always kept things about his past vague.

But Izuku reasoned that Kai would never hurt him despite these two violent outbursts. The man had been nothing but charming and loving towards the greenette.

He saw this lovingness full blown when the brunette showed him around U of T and introduced him to all his past professors. The happiness in Kai's sun kissed eyes made Izuku swoon. His heart fluttered when Kai would caress him awake in the morning, kiss his forehead and shower him with compliments.

Staying in the apartment and visiting all the places around Tokyo planted a vision of security and love in the greenette's head. He saw so much good in Kai.

So Izuku ignored the red flags, because he loved Kai.

oOoOo

When they had arrived back in town Izuku felt very refreshed and ready to put everything behind him. He was officially in a relationship with the handsome man he met in the beginning of the school year and everything was perfect.

He had made it back on the track team with all his friends, plus Kai, cheering him on. Nothing could've up rooted it.

Nothing except his dormant feelings for Katsuki.

"I uh...I quit."

Seeing the blonde stand there looking both lost and hurt tugged so painfully at Izuku's heart strings. He had never seen Katsuki look so...broken. Guilt ate away at Izuku's stomach to try to make this right. He _had _too.

He felt so responsible for the issues Katsuki have been having with the coach and now the blonde was basically put in a position to the point where he felt like he had no other option but to quit?

Katsuki always liked playing football. And now the greenette felt responsible for getting in the way of that. But as he studied the blonde's face a little longer he saw...relaxation?

Red eyes looked at him with a familiar gaze and Izuku felt his heart race. He remembers turning to leave to avoid the feeling when suddenly the last words he expected to hear again came pouring down on him.

"—I love you."

"I've loved you for a...really long time."

Izuku remembers standing there, frozen. Looking at Katsuki face and all the sincerity it held. His heart slammed against his chest as his mind flood visions of Katsuki's smile and kisses in his mind.

Then he thought about Kai.

He couldn't hurt Kai. But his sensitive, empathic side told him that he couldn't just ignore Katsuki. The blonde had made one of the biggest decisions of his life and now he was owning up to his feelings right in front of him. There was no way that Izuku could just turn him away. So, he decided friendship was the best route.

It felt nice to have his best friend back in his life.

And it felt even better to get coach Inui fired.

But after listening to the recording Izuku realized that he and Katsuki could've been together...a really long time ago. He knew that Katsuki was harboring feelings for him, but he didn't know it went all the back to freshman year, the exact same time Izuku was questioning his own.

Then he thought about his father and it made his heart turn a melancholy shade of purple. Izuku immediately stopped thinking about him. Like he did with anything that was too hard to talk about.

All these outside forces messed with their 14-year-old heads to the point that Katsuki felt internally ashamed about himself, for _years_. Pushing that down couldn't have been easy, nor could it have been healthy.

Probably why the blonde lashes out so much.

That thought made Izuku upset and confused. Their feelings for each other had always been there, but their timing had just been...off.

"Don't go...please."

And then he watched Katsuki's heart break in front of him underneath the lighting of a Monday sunset. The words 'don't go' held so much more weight than they should be able to in two syllables.

Katsuki was begging him not to go to Tokyo, as if them in Yuuei together was the only possible thing keeping the blonde's heart together.

Izuku had never stopped to consider that Katsuki might be affected by him going to another college. But the hurt, pleading look seeded so deeply in his friend's eye spoke volumes. Volumes of something that was now out of reached since he was with Kai. Izuku could no longer think about Katsuki that way.

So, he draws a line. He avoids saying 'Kacchan' because it makes his heart do that terrible thing it does with the handsome childhood friend. He also doesn't hug the muscular blonde because he doesn't trust his feelings or body enough to resist the obvious romantic tension between them.

But after seeing that pained look in Katsuki's eyes, Izuku really didn't know what he was going to do about college. Choosing U of T would be choosing Kai and giving up his dream of Yuuei. But choosing Yuuei would be leaving behind Kai and basically choosing Katsuki. Both ideas tugged on his heart painfully because deep down he knew he really wanted to go to Yuuei_—_it's been his dream since forever.

So Izuku ignored it until further notice, like he did with most of his issues.

But one issue still stuck out in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to bury it. His guilt made it float to the top of his brain over and over: Kai was still convinced he had been a virgin when they first had sex.

_"How do you want me to deflower you, angel?"_

The brunette had thanked him for giving him such a 'special gift' and referred to Izuku as an 'angel', 'innocent' and 'pure' on multiple occasions. Which is what probably is prompting the possessive streak in Kai, if Izuku was going to be fully honest with himself. He could sense the older man felt protective of him. The brunette thought that Izuku was this pure angel, and that was exactly the image Kai painted in his head.

It was a pedestal that Izuku felt as if he didn't deserve.

But he still didn't know how to tell his now boyfriend, or if it was too late. Because how does one _really _start the conversation of, three weeks after we met I slept with my childhood friend? He didn't want to lose Kai. Izuku had no intention of sleeping with Katsuki again, so he thought the best course of action was to just leave the matter be. There was no way Kai would find out unless it came out of either Katsuki's or his mouth.

Plus, Kai and Katsuki didn't even know each other.

So, Izuku keeps the secret to himself. Sitting on it and pushing it down.

Which brings the teen to now, Tuesday, the following day after the bubble incident stretching with Todoroki for track.

"Glad to see you and Bakugou have made up. Really turned the whole school upside down on their gossip." The duel colored teen rolled his neck as he bent down to start doing lunges with Izuku.

Izuku scratched behind his head and awkwardly laughed. "Ha! Yeah, It's nice to finally be on decent terms with each other." He thought about all the rumors the school had spread now. A lot of them entailed Izuku somehow convincing Katsuki to quit the team to be with him. Which...wasn't all the way true.

"Hn. Yeah, that's a reliving thing for all of us. The dance you two were doing was getting exhausting." Izuku tilted his head at his friend but Todoroki only smirked and started to do some stretches.

"What does that mean?" Izuku spoke cautiously, stopping slowly.

Todoroki stopped his ministration and gaze at Izuku. "It's very obvious that he likes you. You must have noticed that by now. He likes you way more than a friend." Mismatched eyes studied Izuku, and his lack of surprise. "...but you already knew that."

Izuku gazed back at his friend right before turning around to do stretches. "He...told me how he felt after he quit the football team." Todoroki furrowed his brows at the information. "But, I'm with Kai now. So, none of that really matters."

Todoroki assessed Izuku's body language carefully. Izuku watched him do this because he knew, out of all his friends, Todoroki was the only one hyper aware of Izuku pining after Katsuki last semester.

"So, since you're with Kai, does that mean he's going to be coming on the Ski trip or to Spring fling?" The other spoke, and Izuku was thankful he let the topic go.

"I had asked him about the Ski trip already and he said no. He works really weird hours on the weekends. As for Spring Fling, I completely forgot about it, so I'll have to see how he feels at another point in time." Izuku smiled lightly thinking about possibly going to Spring Fling with Kai. He imagined the tall dark man dressed up formally and then dancing together and felt his heart swoon.

Todoroki nodded and smiled at Izuku. "Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing you're happy?"

Izuku nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "Yes. Kai is good for me."

Dual colored eyes lightened at the happiness that swirled around Izuku before nodding approvingly. "Okay, good. That's what the main concern is. Now, let's get back to practice so we can go out shopping for the ski trip gear."

Izuku smiled back. "Sounds good!"

oOoOo

Their quad of friends went shopping at the mall on Tuesday evening, all laughing and talking together.

Ochaco and Tenya decided on coordinating ski outfits that entailed her's in pink and his in a light blue. It made Izuku smile at how cute his friends were. Todoroki had decided on a jacket that was both equal parts blue and red with white pants. Izuku himself had decided on an olive green that was lined in black with stripes and white highlights.

While out shopping a simple black picture-frame caught Izuku's eye. He thought back to Tokyo and how Kai didn't really like his picture taken, nor did he really like for it to be posted online. But there was one picture that they took together after Izuku insisted on it.

Izuku smiled to himself as he bought the frame. A sudden idea to do something nice for Kai popped into his head.

"Oh!" Ochaco smiled at her friends. "Do you guys wanna come over to my house for a movie? We can do homework and pizza!" Tenya and Todoroki all agreed and smiled.

Izuku, however, looked down at the photo frame. "I think I'll pass for now." He smiled politely. "Kai lives kinda close and I think I wanna surprise him with something."

Bright brown doe eyes lit up at the comment before getting close to Izuku's personal space. "Ohhh, a romantic surprise?" She smiled, still very fond of Kai. Izuku was thankful that she supported the two of them together.

"Hah, kind of?" Izuku scratched behind his head and blushed deeper. "Kai isn't really into having his picture taken, but we took this really nice photo together in Tokyo at Inokashira Park. I wanna print it out and get it framed for his apartment." Izuku spoke lowly, shy at his own admission as he fidgeted with the shopping bags in his hand.

Ochaco's eyes sparkled and he could see the other two guys in the background smile lightly. "Izu, that's so romantic! Oh my gosh, you got it _bad_." Izuku didn't know if he could blush any harder at the embarrassment. He admittedly was overly infatuated with Kai after spending two perfect weeks with the older man.

"Wait. I never asked you." Her voice whispered.

Izuku titled his head at her. "What?"

"Did you guys...y'know...do it? Has that v-card finally been taken?" She leaned in really close and green eyes widened at the sudden left field question.

Izuku gapped slightly and stuttered, stumbling over his words. His heart race against his sternum and he could've sworn in that moment his face was going to burst in flames.

"Oh my GOD! You DID! That's why you got it so bad!"

Tenya's eyes widened in slight shock and Todoroki's small smile slipped right off his face.

"You guys had sex?" Todoroki exclaimed, his eyebrows knitted together. "Did he pressure you?" The other track runner's deep voice was weighed down with concern.

"No! It was completely consensual...I-I uh—" Izuku felt himself fumble because he knew he swiped his v-card a long time ago...and it wasn't with Kai. He had handed it right over to a certain blonde without much thought. "I wanted it. Really! I initiated it the first time."

"The _first _time!?" Ochaco gasped. "Izu! That's basically a sex-cation! This is such a big deal!" Izuku tried his best to smile. "Wow, you must really like Kai to have let him take your virginity." Izuku felt guilt gnaw in his stomach again. His anxiety activated his flight or fight mechanism.

"W-Well I should get going!" He decided flight. "I know Kai works from home on Tuesdays, so I gotta hurry if I wanna go print out the picture and try to surprise him." He rushed out right before giving his usual polite smile.

"Ah, okay! Have fun Izu." Ochaco winked at him and intertwined her hand with Tenya's.

With that everyone said their goodbyes and hugged. They spoke briefly about how excited for the trip happening in less than a week they all were and Izuku looked forward to being in the snowy mountains.

After saying one last goodbye, Izuku hurried over to the nearest 7/11 to make a stop at their digital printing station. He plugged his green phone in carefully and watched the digital photos magically pixelate onto the screen.

He scrolled down until he found the one he was looking for. He felt his heart flutter lightly as he looked at the photo.

They were positioned against the railing with Kai's arm around his shoulders and Izuku hugging his midsection, emphasizing the height difference between Izuku's five foot seven and Kai's six foot three. The background was a snowy setting, with winter trees lightly dusted in white frost.

Izuku wore his grey puffy coat, red scarf and hat while Kai had on a charcoal black jacket plush with fur around the neck, accompanied by a black scarf and knitted hat. In the picture, the greenette possessed a bright smile written across his face as he leaned his head into the taller one's chest.

Kai himself wore a small happy smile. He almost looked shy with a mild blush cross his cheeks.

Izuku could stare at the picture all day.

oOoOo

The greenette knocked on the door of Kai's apartment door after taking the elevator up to the usual seventh floor. After about five minutes he knocked again a little louder. He nervously clutched his shopping bags in his hands, looking down briefly to the small white bag with a pretty bow on it that held the framed picture.

Green eyes peered upwards when the wooden door was finally opened. There stood Kai in grey sweatpants, a fitted black t-shirt that hugged his arm muscles while his silver chain swung loosely around his neck.

"Izuku? What are you doing here?" His deep voice asked in a slight whisper. Golden eyes squinted in confusion at him. The teenager glanced at how Kai didn't open the door fully and the familiar smell of marijuana hit his nostrils.

"I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I would stop by and surprise you." Izuku was taken back by the scent but shook it off and smiled lovingly up at his boyfriend. He felt slightly nervous for some reason he couldn't place.

Kai sighed, a small blossom of annoyance traced into his brow. "Bunny." He stated with a mild stern tone. "I thought I told you that you have to tell me or at least give me _some _notice before you come by?"

Izuku froze slightly. He had completely forgotten that Kai did mention that. The older man had made it a point after the whole Izuku storming into his apartment post failed drug test fiasco.

"Ah...I'm sorry." Izuku whispered, looking down at his feet suddenly feeling silly. "I-I just brought you a gift and I was really excited to give it to you." When he looked back up he saw Kai shift something in his hand that was hidden behind the door into the tight hem of his sweats.

"A gift?" Kai's voice and features instantly softened and he opened the door more. Green eyes automatically scanned the apartment. His sights locked onto a vaguely familiar man sitting on the black leather coach shuffling papers with a small joint loosely hanging from his lips.

"Yeah, I was out with a couple of friends and saw something that reminded me of you...so...here I am." Izuku shifted on his feet awkwardly.

He felt bad. Kai clearly had company over and now he was imposing. A part of him wondered if Kai was going to tell him to go home, but as soon as he had that thought the young adult gave him one of those soft smiles and fully opened the door to step aside.

"Come in. Sorry about the smoke." His deep voice apologized.

Izuku walked forward and stopped in the living room. There was a click of the door behind him as he faced his back to the white wall.

He noted the mild atmosphere of fog and watched Kai shove a black towel under the door to prevent the smell from escaping. The short teen then turned his attention to the figure on the coach and recognized him as the man Kai had been with on their first date.

The burns and scars on the man's face were even more serve this close and now with proper lighting he could see the intensity of his fully pierced ears. His obsidian black hair contrasted heavily with his eyes, making the icy blue irises appear even more eerie. He was leaned back fully on the couch with his arm up on the back with one legged crossed, giving off a very strong aura.

Green eyes then glanced down at the large stack of papers, weed, and cigarettes on the table. A mild wave of uncomfortableness trickled its way onto his skin.

He looked back up at the man and found those icy blue eyes staring directly into him.

"Bunny, turn around a face the wall for a second, will you?" Kai called from the door as he finished sealing it with the towel.

Izuku looked at his boyfriend completely confused by the request, but Kai just gave him one of his charming closed mouthed smiles. Izuku nodded slightly and then turned to face the white wall. While turned he could hear shuffling and the clicking of some sort of lock before footsteps slowly walked out of the living room. Izuku felt his curiosity get the best of him when he heard rummaging.

He made certain to keep his body still and facing the wall, but he carefully strained his eyes to the side to catch a glimpse of the brunette.

Confusion took over yet again as Kai neatly shoved a couple of unidentifiable objects into the small closet next to the bathroom door right before locking it with a key.

"Alright. You can turn back around." Kai's voice called.

Izuku turned his head and saw the retreating figure of his boyfriend going into his bedroom and placing something into the top drawer of the night stand. The track runner furrowed his eyebrows again, but when Kai turned around the man just gave him another warm smile Izuku tried his best to let it go.

Kai made his way back to his seat next to the stranger. Izuku slowly followed behind, placing his bags on the furthest side of the couch next to Kai.

He took off his jacket and loosely placed it on top of the loveseat before turning around. However, when he fully lifted his head, green eyes were caught by the icy blue-eyed stranger who was assessing him up and down, dragging his gaze none too secretly across Izuku's backside.

"Obedient." The deep voice stated with a smirk. Izuku felt his skin crawl and his heart slam at the look that enveloped the man's face. His smirk wasn't like Kai's charming, warm one. It was cold and borderline predatory. The longer the man stared into him the longer it made Izuku feel on edge.

And apparently it did the same to Kai.

"Oi, Dabi." Kai quickly snapped his fingers one time in the man's face, peeling the piercing blue eyes off Izuku's figure. "Off limits." Kai hissed in a low warning. Golden eyes darkened, sending the man a malicious challenging glare.

The blue eyes of the man now named Dabi glanced over Izuku once more, watching him sit down shyly in the loveseat.

"Really? Shigaraki told me that you three used to share playthingsall the time in college." The comment made a worried expression take over Izuku's face. Deep down he knew Kai was fairly promiscuous but ignored his possible past because he wasn't like that with Izuku.

Izuku watched as Kai leaned in closer to Dabi, folding his hands neatly. "He's not a plaything."

"Then what is he?" Dabi tested.

"He's _mine._" Izuku felt the deep rasp of Kai's voice grip him tightly and he noticed even Dabi leaned back a little back, surprised at the threatening tone. "Now, I suggest you keep your eyes forward on the TV unless you want to call off our recent business agreement."

The raven-haired man looked Kai up and down before resigning. Even Izuku could tell it was not an empty threat.

"I suppose not." Dabi grumbled. "Good taste though, Chisaki. Haven't seen anything that innocent looking in a very long time." A sick smile graced the man's face and Kai's handsome features twisted into a scowl.

Green eyes observed as Kai's fists clenched. "Leave." Was the only word he let fall from his mouth, but when it did fall, it dropped like a ton of bricks with how absolutely serious the brunette man was.

Both Izuku and Dabi looked surprised at the request but when the raven-haired man didn't budge, Kai stood up, snatched the white blunt out of his mouth and glared down at him.

"I fucking said to leave." Dead silence washed over the room and Izuku watched as a mild hint of fear crossed Dabi's face before it was shoved down.

"Touchy." Was all the other man could say back, not wanting to test Kai's patience any further. He stood up before grabbing his dark blue jacket and headed to the door, letting himself out.

"I'll see you around. Have fun with your _bunny._" And with that he slammed the apartment door shut. Kai relaxed his fist and walked over to the door to relock it, stepping over the forgotten towel.

Izuku stayed silent, unsure of what exactly just happened. He assumed that the blue-eyed stranger was one of Kai's friends but based on what he just saw he wasn't too sure anymore.

"...Who was that?" The younger male spoke softly. Izuku sat awkwardly in the chair. His hands were both placed on his knees and he leaned slightly to the left.

"Unfortunately, a new business partner." Kai grumbled before coming back into the living partner. The question only confused Izuku further. He studied how Kai put out the cigarettes that were still burning and cleaned up all the stuff on the table neatly before placing it in the trash.

"Do you usually smoke with business partners...?"

"It's a formality." Kai sighed. "My job is to convince people to on board with us, and sometimes that may include doing after hour activities to persuade them."

"Oh." Izuku found himself at a loss for words. He guessed that it made sense, businesses usually did try their best to please clients behind the scenes?

Kai paused for a minute, studying the door before he kneeled down on one knee in front of the small greenette. "Izuku, if you ever see him near you, call me immediately okay?" He spoke with a worried hint in his voice. The request almost didn't make sense to Izuku but then he thought about the creepy look the man gave him.

"Why?" Izuku still asked, wanting to be sure. "What would he do?"

Kai placed his hand neatly on Izuku's thigh drawing small circles. "Dabi has a certain track record with…" The deep voice trailed off, as if unsure how to say the right words. Gold eyes flicked over Izuku's facial expression before sighing. "Just don't go near him, understand?"

Deep down Izuku knew what Kai meant. He thought back to the predatory look that sent chills up his spine and was thankful for Kai's possessive streak halting the event.

"Yeah, okay. That's no problem." Izuku smiled at Kai, lifting a hand up to push a reddish dark brown hair behind his pierced ear.

"Now, what was that gift you were talking about?" Kai affectionately asked, leaning in slight from his kneeled position. Izuku's eyes instantly lit up and he reached down to grab the small white bag with a red bow on and handed it to Kai.

"For you!" Izuku beamed. A small trickle of nervousness fell into his chest, but he knew it wasn't anything bad.

Izuku studied how Kai looked at the object as if he's never been given a gift before. Large hands hesitantly took the bag, opening it to pull out the small framed picture of them. Golden eyes assessed the piece over and over again for a couple of beats of silence.

_What is he thinking? _Izuku thought to himself after a couple of moments of silence. _Maybe he doesn't like it?_

"I-I found the frame today while out shopping with my friends." Izuku quickly tried to explain in the awkward silence. "I know you don't like having your picture taken or really posted on social media...but I figured it would be n-nice to um...have one of us in the apartment…"

Kai's gaze finally peeled off the image to land on Izuku right before standing up. He walked away and placed the item neatly on the shelf right next to the TV and stood back to admire it.

The brunette then turned back around to Izuku with one of the softest expressions Izuku has ever seen on his sharp features.

"I love it." He spoke quietly.

He walked over to Izuku slowly and leaned down, intertwining his fingers in curly hair. Golden eyes studied the freckles on the teenager's skin as if trying to memorize the exact pattern on his face. Kai slowly leaned in and brought Izuku into a deep kiss.

Izuku felt himself smile into their interlocked lips. He threw his arms around Kai's neck, pulling the older man forward and sinking him deeper into the cushions.

oOoOo

After about an hour, Izuku found himself lying on Kai's shirtless chest, dressed only in the man's black t-shirt and his own red underwear. All of their other clothes were carelessly thrown around the living room and their bodies were sprawled out on the couch cooling down. Kai was laid out in his black boxers slowly caressing Izuku's hair. His eyes were fixated on the picture frame next to the TV while Izuku kept his attention on the news.

"Crime rates in Hamamatsu seem to be sky rocketing out of nowhere since the beginning of August. As of right now there is a police investigation going on at the house of the newest casino owner in the area. The domestic helper called in for an emergency this morning and we're trying to get a visual on what's going on inside…" The pretty black-haired female news anchor spoke into the microphone.

Green eyes studied the image on the pixelated screen of a very nice house in the upscale part of Hamamatsu. The news station flashed a picture in the corner of the casino owner that Izuku remembers meeting at the event with Kai last semester.

"Oh, isn't that the guy we met?" Izuku perked up leaning upward. Kai then turned his gaze from the picture to the TV.

"Hn. Yeah, it is." Kai stated flatly, sounding mildly unsurprised.

Izuku squinted his eyes slightly and sat up all the way, straddling Kai's narrow hips with his legs as the camera man made his way past the yellow tape. The camera was slightly shaky as the man came inside and there was an alarming number of police stationed everywhere.

"We're getting a visual on what's happening inside, um..." The screen flashed back to the woman. Her face was distorted like she was seeing something she wasn't quite sure of. "Before we show what is on the inside, we're afraid that we have to give viewer discretion. There is a very graphic scene."

Izuku tilted his head right before the screen changed and the visual that appeared caused his whole body to recoil into the back of the couch. Kai seemed stunned by his reaction and gripped his hips, stabilizing him. The brunette then sat up fully to cradle Izuku in his lap.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked concerned, drawing the smaller male closer to him. He studied how the greenette's eyes were glued to the screen right before turning his own head.

On the TV screen was the bloodied body of the casino owner nailed to the wall of the lavish house. Dark rusty screws were pierced directly through the man's palms and a black disease mask with a red X covered his mouth. His crimson stained white shirt was torn open and the bloodied word 'L I A R' was sharply carved into his mutilated chest leaking blood down the cold flesh.

"Who would do something like that? That's just terrible." Izuku whispered, feeling sympathy for the now dead casino owner.

Izuku turned his attention to his boyfriend who was looking at the screen with empty eyes. Izuku knew Kai didn't feel much empathy for others outside of him and maybe his two close friends, but he figured it was just because Kai was always leveled headed and never let his emotions get the best of him.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" Izuku knitted his brow. "You don't feel bad for him? He was basically crucified in his own house." Kai cut his sharp eyes back at him. This close Izuku could see the deep lack of sympathy along with tiny specks of orange scattered in Kai's eyes. The hold on his hips tightened, drawing their bodies closer and Kai leaned in directly into his face.

"Slightly, but a part of me wonders what he did to deserve that. If someone was going to end his life, why not just do it simple? For someone to put that much thought into it...well, it makes me think." Kai's breath ghosted over Izuku's lips and the greenette found himself slightly squirming the closer Kai brought their bodies together. "Maybe he needed to learn a lesson."

Izuku's heart slammed into his chest as Kai's gaze sunk into him. The bloody word 'L I A R' carved into flesh flashed into his mind as one hand on his hip slipped down to lightly caress his muscular behind.

"Do you need to learn a lesson, Izuku?" Hot breath ghosted over his mouth before Kai clutched into the thickness of his curves, pressing Izuku down on his hardness that was stirring awake again.

Mixed emotions flooded slowly into Izuku's body slightly perplexed at the unreadable expression Kai was giving him and the undertone of the suggestion.

There was a flickering and rustle from the TV screen, breaking the spell Kai caught Izuku under. Green eyes turned his attention back to the screen to listen to what was being said.

"Police suspect that this incident is directly tied to the ones in Tokyo. This was most likely executed by the serial killer thug known as Ov—"

The TV suddenly went black.

"Why did you turn that off?" Izuku whipped his head back the brunette who was holding the remote. "I wanted to see what else they were going to say. It's important to know about what's going on in the area."

"Because it was making you uncomfortable. I could sense it." Kai gave a small sigh before leaning backwards fully to rest against the couch. Large hands caressed up and down Izuku's exposed thighs and the striking man smirked upward at the greenette.

"Let's do something more fun, hm? You shouldn't worry about stuff like that. If something does happen, I'll protect you."

Izuku looked down at the man between his legs and felt those hands slowly work their way high and higher, teasing the hem of his boxers. A mild sense of nervousness crept unwillingly into Izuku as he thought about Kai's lack of empathy.

Green eyes quickly glanced to the locked closet door by the bathroom and then back down at Kai. Izuku smiled softly, trying his best to enjoy his time with his boyfriend and ignore the weird feeling.

"Okay, you're right." He sweetly replied, and a grin broke out over Kai's face.

Within the next twenty minutes Kai had Izuku positioned on all fours, screaming out his name in pleasure.

oOoOo

That following Wednesday and Thursday Izuku ran every morning with Katsuki.

The two childhood friends never discussed the moment that occurred with Katsuki begging him not to leave, but the thought was on the forefront of Izuku's mind along with a lot of other things. One of these other things being the closet in Kai's apartment.

While running, Izuku kept thinking over and over again about the locked closet door. He had tried to experimentally jiggle the handle a couple of times and found that it religiously stayed locked. It made curiosity branch out in his brain to the point when Kai was in the shower on Thursday, he looked in the top drawer of the nightstand to see two neatly placed golden keys in a black slip.

His brain made the connection for future notice, but he told himself that it was Kai's apartment. The brunette had every right to lock whatever doors he wanted, and it would be rude of Izuku to invade his privacy.

Whatever was behind that door wasn't any of his business.

It was now Saturday morning after his scheduled run with Katsuki. The handsome blonde had insisted that Izuku come over directly after to look at the old photos like he had suggested the previous week.

Katsuki had also offered him to come to the mall with him later in the day, but Izuku had declined. He had plans with Kai later that evening.

"Here we go!" The ex-football player smiled as he pulled out an old box from his closet, grinning like he just found hidden treasure. The greenette took note of the tiny black lettering on the side in sharpie that read 'Izuku summer' on it.

Seeing that text stirred something in Izuku's heart. _He really did keep everything._

When the tall blonde walked over to sit next to Izuku on his red comforter Izuku scooted over ever so slightly. Izuku smiled at the other as Katsuki positioned the box directly next to him and spread out his legs in his black shorts.

"I still can't believe you have all of this." Izuku laughed, looking at all the old photos that were piled up to the brim in the cardboard box. "Wow." He whispered as he picked up one particular photo of them at the Hamamatsu summer festival.

He studied how happy Katsuki looked and felt himself lightly swoon with dormant affection for the other.

"Oh, shut it, nerd. You know damn well I was gonna keep all of these." The deep voice of his friend laughed, lightly punching his shoulder. "There's no way I was gonna let go of these. Look at how skinny and dorky your ass was." Katsuki smiled at Izuku, and green eyes watched as a light blush on the other's cheeks started to form.

"Me? Look at you! You were so tiny! Like a little angry roll of fluff." The greenette laughed before picking up one stack of photos.

As they talked and reminisced, Izuku flipped through all the colorful photos and noticed a lot of them were actually portraits of himself. There was a lot of landscape shots of the beach or of their moms. All the quality and compositions of the shots were well executed, and it made Izuku think.

"You're really good at taking photos, Katsuki." Izuku commented. His eyes fell on a particular one of him wearing his green hoodie, turned away from the camera with a profile view of his face. The setting was on the beach with a sunset in the back. The purple and red orange hues swirled in his green curls making it look...almost romantic.

"I don't remember this one." Izuku whispered captured by the beauty of the shot.

Katsuki turned around to view the picture Izuku was holding. He cleared his throat before speaking. "That was that night right after the second full month of school. We had gone to the beach together to look at the sunset."

Izuku tilted his head and remembered that day the longer he thought about it. It was the night Katsuki was acting mildly weird and insisted that they get away from everything for a moment, just the two of them.

Green eyes stared at the picture longer. "I don't remember posing." There was a long pause and when Katsuki didn't answer green eyes looked upwards and suddenly Izuku felt his heart do that terrible thing again.

Katsuki was leaned in towards him, looking down at the photo with a pensive state of mind before he took the thin piece of film out of Izuku's hand. "You didn't," was all his friend whispered before shuffling it away.

His heart started speeding up at the proximity of Katsuki's golden locks. They looked so soft and angelic compared to his actual personality.

Then Izuku's mind then supplied him an image of Kai in Fuji leaning against the red railing smiling lovingly at him.

The greenette awkwardly shuffled on the bed away from Katsuki and it didn't go unnoticed to the other boy.

"So, where is your green hoodie by the way? Still in the back of your boyfriend's car?" Katsuki mumbled, jealousy rolling off of him in heavy waves.

Izuku scratched behind his head as he continued to look down at all the past memories. "Yeah, I keep forgetting to go grab it from him." Izuku thought briefly about his old hoodie that had stretch marks and holes in it. He hadn't worn it in a long time, mainly because Kai wasn't too fond of it.

"I think you should wear it more. Green looks good on you." The low voice said and Izuku looked to his right at the blonde slightly surprised at the comment. Katsuki was looking down at all the photographs thoughtfully with a small genuine smile.

Izuku felt happy to see his friend smile and the flame for Katsuki flickered.

oOoOo

On Saturday evening Izuku received a call from Kai saying that he had a surprise for him at dinner.

"I should be by around 6:00 pm so pack an overnight bag and put on one of those nice dress shirts we picked up in Tokyo."

The brunette man had been busy all-day Friday and was super earnest about wanting to take Izuku out for a nice dinner Saturday. Kai has expressed that he wanted to show Izuku appreciation for the small gift given on Tuesday.

Izuku's heart fluttered at how much Kai loved the picture, the brunette had even opened up about how this was the first time he felt genuinely loved by someone else and it made Izuku smile.

The runner put on a light pastel seafoam green colored button-down dress shirt coupled with dark blue dress pants. He waited by the door on his phone idly playing games until 6:10pm came but was slightly surprised to see Kai was late.

Green eyes looked out the window confused when 6:20 pm rolled around and he still hadn't heard anything from Kai. He pulled out his phone and called, concerned about where he could be.

Kai was usually never late.

After one ring the other answered the phone. Izuku opened his mouth to say something but was beat to the punch by the deep, stoic voice.

"I'll be right over Izuku, I have to make a couple of quick stops. Sorry, but I'm going to be late, bunny."

"Oh, okay! That's fine. Just wanted to make sure you were safe." Izuku smiled into the phone as he played with the fabric of his pants.

"I'm good. Thank you for the concern, love. I should be by your place in another thirty minutes, okay? Love you and see you soon."

"Love you too! Bye." Izuku quickly piped before the phone clicked.

He sat patiently listening to an upbeat song, completely unaware of the events that were unfolding on the other side of his of neighborhood that were about to completely destroy his rose colored glasses of Kai.

When 6:40 pm came there was a loud pounding on the door. Izuku got up from his seat on the couch, picking up his overnight bag and putting on his brown dress shoes plus winter gear.

He pulled open the door expecting to see a calm, cool collected Kai but he was suddenly grabbed and forced backwards by a very flustered, short of breath Katsuki.

The blonde quickly pushed Izuku back inside the house, slammed the door closed and made certain to lock it.

"W-What are you doing?!" Izuku furrowed his brow confused. He was about to reprimand the other teenager but when Katsuki turned around, all the color was drained from his face as if he just saw a ghost. Izuku was jarred by the sight.

The blonde grabbed onto his shoulders and a fearful feeling started to pour into Izuku as he watched Katsuki drop a forgotten shopping bag to the ground.

"Izuku. I need you to listen to me _very _carefully." The raspy voice spoke extremely low. Red eyes stared directly into him and didn't let go. Izuku could sense the immense amount of panic and hear Katsuki's heavy panting.

"K-Katsuki, you're scaring me..." Was all Izuku could whisper as a chill ran up his spine. The shorter boy let go of his overnight bag to place it by the door.

"The guy you're dating is a thug for the fucking yakuza, Izuku. He's extremely dangerous. He's the person that shot Kirishima and strangled me—"

"Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?" He shoved Katsuki back completely confused. The greenette was instantly thrown off as he was nowhere near expecting to hear _that_.

"Your boyfriend!" Katsuki gritted from out of his teeth. "Your sociopathic boyfriend with dark brown hair and golden eyes that drives a foreign black sports car! I saw your hoodie in his car! He's a _murderer_, Izuku. He kills and tortures people for a living—"

The description gave Izuku momentary pause when he realized that he's never told Katsuki how Kai looked or what car he drove. But it still didn't make sense.

"You're speaking nonsense." His brain started to race and tried to reject the words. He summed them up to rambling that didn't make sense. Izuku shook his head and made a break for the door, ready to let the blonde out of his house. "I don't know how you made this mistake, but Kai isn't some killer—"

"Please listen to me, Izuku." The taller teen whispered desperately. He quickly shot his hands out to catch Izuku's to hold him in place. "You are in danger, that man you ran into at the Kirishimas', with the plague mask? It was Kai. The yakuza call him 'Overhaul' when they send him out on jobs. I saw his face the night of the hospital and he has threatened to kill me."

His mind gave him a visual of the tall crow like man and then a loving vision of Kai asleep in bed next to him, lit fully by moonlight. His heart started pounding. "No. No, no, no. Kai w-works for a regular business company. K-Katsuki you need to leave—"

"What's the name of the company?" Katsuki harshly whispered. He leaned into the shorter one's face and stared deep into his eyes.

Izuku opened his mouth to retort but found himself short of an answer. _He didn't actually know._The taste of acidic bile slowly rose in his throat.

"The chain around his neck is a power symbol. The diamond shaped one with the line down the middle? It's the crest for the Yamaguchi-Gumi. They wear it in order for people to respect them when they're out in public. They're extremely interconnected and can basically get away with anything because they have police plants in every city they operate in."

Green eyes searched red ones for any hint of a lie or misunderstanding, but he only found concern and fear laced within the amber colored eyes.

Everything in Izuku's head started to race with images of Katsuki in a hospital bed, bandaged up, and the frightening man dressed in all black. But most importantly he kept recounting all the loving touches from Kai and his smiling face.

But then his mind thought about the necklace. Katsuki knew exactly how it looked.

"No...t-this can't be right—"

"No? What the hell do you mean _no_?" Katsuki squeezed the other's small hands within his own. "Please, just listen to me Izuku. You need to leave that man right now before something bad happens. I care for you so much and I can't just do fucking nothing and let your life be put in danger—"

"Kai wouldn't hurt me! Heloves me! T-there has to be a mistake. You must've saw his face wrong!" Izuku cut him off his denial kicking in full swing.

"I didn't fucking see wrong! He nearly strangled me to death because I saw his face and I saw it again when he threw me in the back of a goddamn van and held a knife against my throat—" The older one raised his voice and Izuku flinched at the volume, his eyes wide. Katsuki examined the small shakes and heavy breathing that slowly started to overcome Izuku's body and took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"...He called me Kacchan_, _Izuku. How does he know that nickname?" He said slowly, and green eyes widened even more. "Please, just think about it...you must've seen sensed something off. Kirishima says he's been mentioning stealing a bunny to bring back to Tokyo with him...and Izuku, I think he means _you_."

Thick, ugly silence consumed them both as suddenly all the events in Izuku's brain started to click together unwillingly. Everything Katsuki said fit together like puzzle pieces and what worried Izuku the most is that the blonde had never even met Kai, but he knew...he knew all of this.

The acidic taste on his tongue got stronger and his chest started to heave.

He had called Kai 'Kacchan'. He had saw the diamond shaped necklace, and how people reacted to it. Kai was trying his best to convince him to move to Tokyo. Kai's nickname for him was 'bunny'. Everything made sense and at the same time it _didn't._

The blaring ring of Izuku's phone went off shaking them both. Izuku pulled one shaking hand away from Katsuki to pull out the device and the name 'Kai Chi'.

"_Izuku_." Katsuki squeezed his hand harder. Weary green eyes looked up to watery ruby irises. "Please, don't. Please, just leave him. Get far away from him. I'm fucking _begging _you."

Izuku was frozen. He felt like he was going to throw up as he looked into the pained looked of his friend and felt his heart tense up. Because he knew Katsuki had no real reason to lie like this. The blonde had too much pride to stand here with tears in his eyes begging over some fabricated story.

The phone went to voicemail and Izuku felt him starting to spiral. There was a click of a car and the sound of footsteps on the porch right before the doorbell rang.

"H-He's here. W-We had plans." The track runner whispered before slowly peeling his other hand away from Katsuki's.

"No..._please_. Don't do this, don't get in that fucking car." The blonde gritted out one single tear slipped from his eye, but the doorbell rang again before his phone started to ring.

Izuku assessed the sadness and hurt in Katsuki's face and had no damn idea what to do next.

The doorbell rang again when the phone went to voicemail and Izuku let a small tear slip out of his eye as he whispered, "Go hide".

The blonde looked at the door again as a loud pounding started. Katsuki cursed under his breath before doing as Izuku said. He hid himself in the other room behind the wall and squeezing his eyes shut when he heard the door open.

"Ah, there you are. I was starting to worry something had happened to you, bunny." Kai's voice spoke affectionately. The tone was familiar to Izuku and foreign to Katsuki.

"S-Sorry about that! I just f-fell asleep by accident." Izuku answered, his voice stuttering. Kai's warm gaze was on him and it contradicted everything that his brain was still trying to process. He looked at the chain around the man's neck in a new light and felt his heart rate speed up.

"Ready to go?" Kai politely smiled at him as he always does and Izuku found himself completely a loss for words, so he just nodded. The older man entered the house and grabbed Izuku's overnight bag for him before the two left.

Izuku looked back into the house for a brief second before closing the wooden door. He gripped the golden handle tight and didn't bother locking it. Images of Katsuki's pained expression filled his head as he stared at the closed door.

As he got in the car with Kai he heard the locking of the doors and suddenly felt trapped. Everything around him was suddenly too small and his brain was trying it's best to avoid and ignore whatever information just flew out of Katsuki's mouth, but his heart knew that something was off.

His mind wandered back to the mysterious locked door in Kai's apartment.

As they drove away from the small neighborhood and row of houses Izuku carefully watched his own through the rear view. He read the words 'objects in the mirror are closer than they appear' over and over again and turned to Kai.

The handsome man gave him a soft smile and placed his hand on his thigh, drawing light circles.

Izuku didn't know what to do as his heart started tearing in pieces.

oOoOo

When they arrived at the high scale restaurant in downtown Hamamatsu, Kai had been nothing but a gentleman like he always was. He was dressed sharply in his usual black slacks and dress shoes with a deep purple button down. Izuku felt his heart both swoon and cringe.

He need confirmation.

Izuku didn't want to believe that Katsuki was right, no. He couldn't be. There had to be some sort of misunderstanding. Kai was sweet and loving to him. Maybe he did have a temper, but he wasn't a thug or a serial killer. He loved Kai and Kai loved him. Sociopathic murderers don't feel love towards other people and they don't confess to them in romantic ways like Kai did.

There had to be a mistake, because if there wasn't...Izuku didn't know if he could take another heartbreak.

Half way through the dinner Kai cleared his throat before pulling out a small white box. Izuku felt his heart start to race and Kai leaned forward across the white cloth fabric.

"You seem nervous tonight, Izuku." The deep voice stated. There was an intense about of worry in his tone as he shuffled the box awkwardly in his hand. Green eyes flickered down from Kai's face to the small box and shook his head.

"N-No, I'm just kinda a little strung with anxiety about the first track meet tomorrow." Izuku tried his best to lie. Gold eyes studied him, searching his face before looking back down to the box.

"You're going to do great, there's no need for you to be nervous." Kai flashed him a loving look before fiddling with the box again. "I have a gift for you though. It's to...show you how much you mean to me." Gold eyes stared into his and Izuku felt his anxieties slip away for a moment.

Kai looked directly at Izuku with something the younger one has never seen. "I had a fairly...unconventional upbringing. People around me were always cold to the point I never stopped to consider it was possible for people not to act like that, and I just resigned to accepting that's how the world was." Izuku felt his eyes soften as he watched Kai struggle with his words.

"I'm not...good." Kai paused and Izuku felt his heart skip a beat. "You are though. You're perfect and pure. So, for someone...like you to like me—to give yourself to me...you make me feel like I'm not all bad."

Izuku felt tears prickle his eyes as he repeated over and over again in his head what Katsuki said and aligned it with the honest words Kai was giving him. Kai looked so uncomfortable saying this, but he was putting himself out there to properly show his emotions to him.

He was doing it for Izuku just like Katsuki had done. His mind went back and forth between the two men who loved him, and his chest felt uncomfortably tight. Izuku felt guilt as heavy as a mountain crush him as he watched Kai tell that him how he didn't think of himself as good person.

"There's good in you, Kai. There's a lot of it." Izuku whispered truthfully as a tear fell from his eye.

"Why are you crying?" Kai watched the tear fall and a shocked expression landed on his face.

"No reason...I just—" Izuku felt his words caught in his throat as he searched for another lie but he couldn't find one. He couldn't stop himself from crying because the truth came out. "—I just love you." The conflict of the competing flames burned through his heart.

Kai smiled at Izuku before he reached a hand out and wiped away the tear on his cheek. "Well, Izuku. I got you this because I love you too." He then finally opened the small box to reveal a delicate thin gold chain necklace. There was a thin gold plate in the shape of a rabbit with a hole the shape of heart in the center of the body.

Izuku's breath caught in his throat.

"I hope you like it." Kai smiled at him. The tall man then carefully took out the necklace and walked over to Izuku's side of the table before carefully placing it around his pale neck. Kai's hands rubbed his shoulders tenderly before leaning down to kiss the junction of his neck. "Perfect."

Izuku didn't feel perfect.

oOoOo

When they got back to Kai's apartment he texted his mother that he would be over at Tenya's. A lie that was now commonly used and backed up by his friends, so he could continue to see Kai without any parental interference.

Izuku had left on a bathroom break at the end of dinner to do a google search 'Overhaul' and he felt his stomach sink with sickness.

The pendant on Kai's chain exactly matched the Yamaguchi-Gumi's daimon and the images of the crow like man with a plague mask with hair similar to Kai's popped up. There were currently zero witnesses alive that knew how Overhaul looked. All the images were grainy and distant, but the visuals of the victim's bodies looked exactly how the casino owner's did.

_"Maybe he needed to learn a lesson." _He heard Kai's cold voice echo in his memory.

He had received several texts from Katsuki in a panic once they made it back to the young adult's apartment.

**[Kacchan]: Please tell me where you are and that you're at least safe.**

**[You]: I'm completely fine. I'm at his apartment and nothing has happened.**

**[Kacchan]: Izuku please get the fuck out of there, something isn't right. I'm so serious. I can't call the police because of other shit being complicated with Kirishimas but you need to be somewhere safe and it isn't fucking there with him.**

"Who are you texting?" Kai asked peaking over his shoulder. Izuku quickly locked the screen and turned his phone over. He flashed a sweet smile at Kai. They were currently positioned side by side with Kai's arm wrapped behind his midsection.

"Just some friends asking about homework and the meet tomorrow." Izuku quickly covered his trial. He watched as Kai bought the lie before leaning his head back on the sofa and look at the TV.

Green eyes assessed Kai over and over trying to reason that Katsuki was overreacting because Kai would never hurt him. That was just reinforced tonight. He was safe...right?

He studied the chain around Kai's neck and then quickly peered to the closet door. Kai was probably dangerous; the necklace had been proof. But he needed to see it for himself, he needed the confirmation of _everything_. And his gut told him that all he needed to know was behind that door.

"Hey, Kai?" Golden eyes glanced down at him. "What's the name of your company?"

"Why do you ask so suddenly, Izuku?" Kai's eyes turned slightly cold with vagueness and Izuku could sense he was treading on a precarious topic. Kai wasn't an idiot.

"I'm just curious! One of my friends asked me and I realized I didn't actually know." Izuku put on his automatic fake smile, trying his best to play along and hide his alternative motives for asking. If it seemed innocent enough maybe Kai would tell him a name, and all this could go away.

"I thought I told you, it's unimportant what the name of the company is. I just do my job the best that I can." Izuku noted the easy deflection and felt his heart sink slightly. His expression flattered for a split second and Kai narrowed his eyes.

"But I just would like to kno—" Kai then slowly leaned down into Izuku's face. The smaller one suddenly found his voice to be lost. The proximity that always felt flirtatious now suddenly held a hint of un-predictableness.

"It's unimportant at the moment, Izuku. I'll tell you at another time." Kai ended with a tight tone. His eyes studied Izuku's face with extra care as if he could read the thoughts in his head.

The greenette didn't question Kai after that and gold eyes returned to the TV.

Izuku's phone buzzed several times but he didn't check the text. Every fiber in his body just wanted to run away.

oOoOo

Izuku ran as fast as he could during the first track meet. His red shoes hit the floor with a shocking amount of speed that jarred everyone, including the judges and coach Toshinori. All his anxieties built up like a firestorm in his legs and he ran.

He zoned out completely trying his best to remove his conscious from the sudden dark reality of everything. He wanted so badly to believe that Katsuki was wrong or that there was something off. But the more the images of the dead bodies, the tall man in the plague mask, and Kai's necklace ran through his head the more he felt like he couldn't out run them no matter how badly he wanted to.

Aldera High came in first place easily with Todoroki coming in second and Izuku swiftly taking gold.

"Midoriya that was amazing!" Coach Toshinori's voice boomed. The tall blonde-haired man gave him a gentle pat on the back grinning like a madman. "The Yuuei recruiters are here and they are just blown away with both you and Todoroki's performance today! You're making me so proud of you."

Izuku softly smiled at his coach and Todoroki put his arm around him smiling. "I guess we're both going to be attending Yuuei University on track scholarships at this rate." The tall boy smiled down at him and Izuku gave the best smile that he was able to in the moment.

"Yeah! That would super rad." Izuku faked his smile and laughed.

The coach gestured over the recruiters and they spoke with both boys with extreme enthusiasm. One nice woman called Izuku the future prodigy of Toshinori in a light-hearted way. Todoroki even amped up the praise by saying that Izuku has always had his eyes set on Yuuei.

Izuku smiled and took all the business cards of the people from Yuuei without saying much. This was everything he dreamed of, laid out so perfectly in front of him but now it felt off. He wanted so badly to go to Yuuei, but with what Katsuki told him, it seemed like that might not happen. He prayed that Kai pushing U of T for alternative motives wasn't true.

He wanted to believe that he had a real choice and not an illusion of one.

Green eyes shifted back them to focus on the people in the stands. Kai, Ochaco and Tenya were all sitting there talking and Izuku tried his best to give his anxiety what it wanted.

He wanted to ignore what Katsuki said but a visual of the lock door haunted him over and over.

Todoroki and Izuku politely bowed to the recruiters and said their respectful goodbyes. When the pair walked over to their group of friends on the sidelines of the indoor track field, Izuku was mildly scared and surprised to see a certain blonde approaching the group as well from the back.

Kai followed Izuku's gaze and it felt like slow motion watching gold eyes clash with red.

Izuku felt a chill of shock run down his spine at the visible amount of intensity that charged through the two tall males. Green eyes quickly glanced in between but when he looked at Kai's face his blood ran to ice.

The loving, warm golden eyes he's come to know so well were downright cold and...frightening. And they were pointed directly at Katsuki.

Izuku and Todoroki finally made their way up to the small circle of people and everyone could feel the tension between Katsuki and Kai suffocate the room.

"Katsuki? What are you doing here?" Todoroki spoke first slightly confused. Glancing in between the two men.

Tenya and Ochaco looked beyond puzzled but still tried their best to smile and keep a light air. Izuku watched as Kai said nothing but it didn't go unnoticed by the youngest one that his boyfriend's hands were clenched tightly in fists on his lap.

"I came to talk to Izuku." The blonde roughly spoke, not taking his eyes off of Kai as he walked his way around the other man's body. Katsuki stood directly in front of Izuku and his expression shifted from challenging anger to a pleading look. "Izuku, we really do need to speak," he hushed with urgency. "In private preferably. I came because I got worried when you stopped answering my texts. Please...let's just go outside for a minute?"

Izuku was about to agree but Kai stood up and walked up between them. Razor sharp eyes cut quickly to Katsuki before he grabbed Izuku's wrist rather aggressively.

"We actually have somewhere to be." The deep voice interjected. Kai put on his charming face in a flash and gave a polite smile to all of Izuku's friends, including Katsuki. "It was nice seeing you all again, but we really must be going."

"O-Oh okay! Have fun you two. I'll see you guys later this week for the new movie coming out?" Ochaco spoke up quickly. She shot a confused and irritated look to Katsuki who was wearing a pissed off expression.

"Of course, Ochaco-chan. I'll see you then." Kai spoke for him and started to walk away. Green eyebrows knitted together in fear as he was roughly yanked away from the group. Kai grabbed his gym bag from off the bench and tossed it over his shoulder before leaving.

Izuku glanced back at his friends with an apologetic expression. He instantly noticed Katsuki's clenched fist and vexed facial features that said everything.

"W-Wait, Kai. I gotta put my coat on." Izuku tried to reason as the tall man led him out of the gym and into the hallway. Kai rough yanked him forward and Izuku almost tripped before Kai let go of his wrist. The older man opened up the bag and tossed Izuku his coat before glaring down at him.

"Is that the Katsuki you told me you were no longer speaking with?" Kai accused. Izuku opened his mouth in slight shock at the anger directed at him. He felt his heart thrash in its cage as all the dots began to connect into each other.

Kai and Katsuki knew each other, that was clear from the look they gave each other but Kai was still pretending as if he didn't.

Because Kai didn't know Katsuki knew everything.

Izuku could only settle on the truth not wanting to tangle another lie and piss off Kai further. The cold calculating eyes were now pointed directly at him and it frightened Izuku how easily Kai was able to switch between the two moods.

"It is. W-We're just friends though. We made up a while ago and there's been nothing between us," Izuku mumbled. He put his coat on slowly shaking as he tried his best to zip his zipper. Kai clicked his tongue in an annoying manner before taking a deep breath.

"Did you lie to me?" Kai's voice hardened. His eyes bored into Izuku's as if daring him to say something other than what really happened.

"N-No. Really, it was the truth in the moment when you asked." Izuku quickly said. He watched as the temper slowly started to dissipate within the older man's expression. "We weren't on speaking terms back then, but everything has been smoothed over."

Kai studied Izuku's scared expression and the coldness in his eyes slowly started to disappear and was fully replaced with just a look of disappointment. "If you say so, Izuku." He walked up to the other before slowly assessing him fully. "It means a lot to me if you stay honest, okay? You're a good person. I don't want you to feel like you need to lie to me."

Izuku slowly nodded and Kai's expression softened completely.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that. I just got...really upset at the idea that you might have felt the need to hide something from me." Kai's voice said softly and looked down to Izuku's wrist. "Let's go back to my place." He held his hand out for Izuku to grab and Izuku took it in a hesitant manner, but took it nonetheless.

The greenette thought back to the frightening look Kai gave Katsuki. Slowly resolve set in as they walked up to the black sports car.

His mind was dead set on finding out what was lurking inside of Kai's closet.

oOoOo

Everything was normal as Kai and Izuku relaxed in the small apartment. Izuku tried his best to keep his poker face and Kai returned to his normal loving self. About halfway through the movie they were watching, Kai got a call.

"Yeah, that's no problem. I'll be there soon." His deep voice radiated. Kai looked at Izuku with an apologetic smile before standing up. "I have to go make a quick run, okay? I shouldn't be long."

"That's fine. Be safe." Izuku smiled at the other. His heart raced with anticipation before trying his best to take advantage of the moment. "Could you stop in that ramen shop I like on the way back, please? I'm having a serious craving for udon." Izuku sweetly lied to buy time.

"That's kind of far away. You don't want anything local?" Kai questioned as he tossed on his coat and gloves.

"I mean I could, if it's too far out the way for you. I dunno why but I just really want that ramen." Izuku insisted, his heart sped up with nerves. He tried his best to force down his anxiety as he kept a sweet look plastered on his face.

Kai walked over to Izuku with a smile and chuckled. His large hand ruffled green curls before replying. "Well, if it's udon you want, it's udon you'll get, bunny." Kai kissed his forehead. "Anything for you."

And with that they said their goodbyes. Kai left out of the small apartment unaware of the determined look that enveloped Izuku's face as soon as the door clicked shut. The movie in the TV started playing a high paced tempo song to illustrate an elaborate contemporary dance between the two characters in love, one dressed in red and one dressed in white.

The greenette pressed his ear up against the apartment door and waited until he heard the click of downstairs door and fading footsteps go completely silent.

Adrenaline rushed into his body as he quickly made his way into the bedroom and opened up the top drawer on the black night stand. When he opened the small drawer, he noted all the contents inside. There was a black leather wallet, a couple of mechanical pencils, weed and a small black slip of an envelope where he knew the two keys were located.

Izuku took a shaky hand and grabbed the envelope before quickly walking to the closet door next to the bathroom. He ignored his racing heart as he tried his best to face the issue he had been wanting to avoid for the last 24 hours. He pulled both keys out of the black slip and placed the envelope into his blue jean pocket.

Tiny hands tried their best to push both golden keys in the lock, but Izuku cursed out loud when he noticed that neither fit. Izuku's mind tried to search his memory and rushed back to the top drawer looking for anything suspicious.

_Kai definitely put whatever opened that door in this drawer._He thought to himself biting his lip as his hands felt around the small space. He pushed down on a corner experimentally and found the bottom of the draw slipped upwards in the other direction.

Izuku felt his heart skip a beat as he carefully lifted the bottom of the drawer, placing all the inside contents on top of the nightstand. When he lifted up the bottom fully he found a black box with a lock on it. Izuku swallowed thickly as his heart tried to escape through his throat.

He pushed one of the keys into the lock and found it to click when he turned. Tiny hands took off the tiny gold lock with urgency and opened the box to reveal a small handgun and silver key sitting neatly inside.

Izuku placed the old keys in his back pocket with a shaky hand and grabbed the small silver one. He then quickly closed the drawer and neatly placed all the contents besides the two keys and envelope back inside. Being careful to fix the bottom back the way he found it.

He walked over quickly to the closet before pushing the silver key inside and his heart dropped when it successfully turned.

His hand stayed frozen and his breathing got audibly heavier as he tried his best to overcome his anxiety and pull open the door. Everything felt like slow motion as he pulled open the mystery portal. Visions of Kai in Tokyo passed through his head, the bunny necklace around his neck felt like it weighed as much as the world and then he thought about Katsuki nearly being killed by the crowish man.

Izuku closed his eyes and opened the door fully. He reopened them to look down. He tilted his head when he saw a rather large black trunk with a lock on it similar to the one on hidden in the top drawer. Izuku took the last key out of his pocket before looking at it and kneeled down.

He pushed the key inside with a 'click' and took his quaking hands to open the top of the heavy lid.

When he looked inside, Izuku's heart sunk in horror.

Sitting inside was the exact same plague mask of the man he saw that night, bloodied gloves with brass knuckles, several guns, knives, needles, and various other weapons all neatly stored inside the trunk. There was a black briefcase stored to the side and Izuku's curiosity fully took the wheel.

He opened the satchel to reveal endless stacks of papers. He pulled out random ones carefully and quickly glanced over them and his eyes widened when he found a page of people's information and names. Some were crossed off in red pen with dates next to them. Tears started to form in Izuku's eyes as he instantly recognized two names.

One: Already crossed off in red was the casino owner with the date of his death next to it.

Two: **BAKUGOU, KATSUKI **highlight and circled several times.

Izuku leaned back on his calves in disbelief and all the tears started to pour out of his eyes. A loud sob wrecked from his body as dread climbed into his chest in fully.

Kai was a killer.

Kai was Overhaul.

And he was in love with Kai.

Loud ugly sobs wrecked from his body as everything twisted in disbelief. Loving memories of Kai slowly tainted darkly in his head and his body instantly told him to do the thing he was best at: **Run**.

He shoved the papers back into the briefcase and locked the trunk up and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it as well. He quickly paced into the small hallway next to the door and put on his red sneakers as tears spilled out of his eyes. The teenager's mind was a hazy swirl of distorted colors. The only thought he had was to run back home—to run back to Kacchan and try to make sure he was okay. All he could picture was Katsuki's smile fading away slowly, out of reach as the image of the blonde's highlighted name being crossed out off in red pen sank into his brain.

Izuku bent down to tie his shoelace but froze when he heard footsteps coming up to the door.

Green eyes widened at the door and fear gripped his heart tightly. The first lock on the door turned and Izuku quickly stumbled backwards into the apartment. He nervously looked around for somewhere to go and found himself backing into the bathroom and quickly locking it as he heard the front door open fully.

"Ah. I forgot my wallet, bunny. Can't get you ramen without money." Kai called out to the small space.

Izuku held his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from cursing. He backed himself into the tiled wall and slowly sunk to the floor as footsteps passed by the bathroom into the bedroom.

His mind instantly gave him a vision of the leather wallet that was directly next to the black envelope.

The envelope that was no longer there, but in his back pocket. Izuku felt his body start to shake when he realized his screw up.

Kai's footsteps suddenly stopped after there was a sliding sound. The silence in the small apartment became eerily quiet and there was a small shuffle.

"Dabi? I'm going to have to take care of that issue another day for you. Something came up." Izuku heard Kai's voice drawl out and there was a click of a phone. The footsteps got closer to the bathroom room and Izuku felt his heart thrash against his chest.

The doorknob shimmied one time, showing Kai was testing to see if it was locked.

"Izuku. Open the door." The greenette only squeezed his eyes closed more attempted his best to cover up a loud sob. Each thump against his chest felt like a bat taking a swing against his ribs. "Bunny. I'm serious. Open the door, please." Kai's voice quickly faded from coy to hard.

Izuku's mind raced for trying to figure out a way to make it to the door, he tried his hardest to slow down his thoughts, but the door knob just started shimming harder. Izuku looked up for any way of an exit but found no windows in the small bathroom.

"Open the damn door, Izuku. Either you come out or I'm fucking kicking it down. I'm not going to ask again." The voice was no longer affectionate.

He took a deep breath before standing up, trying his best to steady himself. The greenette settled on one simple idea. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his pale blue sweater and unlocked the door.

Izuku held his breath as he opened the door and standing there was Kai's unreadable golden eyes looking down at him. Kai didn't say anything, he studied Izuku as if waiting for him to make a move. Izuku looked down at his hand to see him holding a black leather wallet.

"I-I actually got a call from my mom. She's wants me to go home for something. I'll text you okay?" Izuku quickly finished. Kai thrusted his arms forward instantly to snatch him but Izuku dashed underneath his arm, making the older man stumble and call out his name.

The track runner headed straight for the front door at full speed. His hand reached out and twisted the handle, wrenching the door open with a force but found his senses thrown off kilter when a large hand slammed the door back shut violently above his head. Izuku fell forward against the wooden door, hitting his forehead hard and an arm quickly wrapped around his midsection, pulling him close against the larger hard body.

He stayed completely still with his eyes squeezed shut, resting his head and hands against the door as his body shook within the dark man's grasp.

"Where are the keys?" Kai voice dropped several octaves hissing in Izuku's ear. The runner let out another cry and he felt the arm holding him squeeze his body slightly. "Please, Izuku...don't make this unpleasant. You're not going to like it when I have to get forceful."

Izuku felt his feet run cold at the non-empty threat. A sob burned its way out of his throat as Kai's grip only got tighter. He reached slowly in his pocket and pulled out all the keys with his fist. Kai sighed from above him and slowly locked all three blots on the door. Izuku felt his heart drop further and further with each click of metal sealing his fate. After making sure the door was locked, the dark captor then reached around and took the keys from Izuku's unstable hand before putting them in his coat pocket.

"C'mere." Kai grunted. He squatted slightly, gripped Izuku's midsection harder and wrapped the other arm at his thighs. Izuku started to scream and struggle but Kai shook him hard one good time, scaring him to stay quietly still. Tears poured down Izuku's face hard, blinding his vision as he was carried backwards away from the only exit in the space.

Kai sat down in the loveseat holding Izuku's smaller body close to his on his lap tightly and leaned into Izuku's tear stained face.

"Why did you have to go and do that, bunny?" Kai spoke like he was genuinely disappointed and irritated. Izuku said nothing as he trembled in fear in Kai's grasp. Kai tried to reach a hand up to brush Izuku's curls out his face, but the young boy flinched.

"Stop that. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you." Kai whispered.

Izuku felt himself wanting to believe that but he kept seeing Katsuki's name highlight next to the names of people who had their crossed off in red. Izuku slowed down his crying and heaving when an arm around his shoulders pulled him in close to Kai's chest.

"I was going to tell you." Kai spoke so softly that Izuku almost didn't hear. "It just...wasn't the right time."

"W-Why, Kai?" Izuku suddenly found his voice in his raw throat. The hands on his body felt like they burned thinking about the casino owner, Kirishima, Katsuki and all the images of the bodies he saw online.

Kai stayed silent above him for a long time before he pulled Izuku out of his chest and looked directly into his eyes. Izuku was taken back by the brand-new raw expression in Kai's eyes that he's never seen before. There were undertones of hurt and anger, but it was mainly just raw pain.

"I was...an orphan and I had no one. I was kicked around between abusive foster homes because people were afraid of me." Izuku suddenly felt himself confused at the information, not expecting that answer. "The yakuza suddenly came along and saved me. They gave me a name, a home, schooling, and money. Being with them...It's all I've ever known." Kai finished.

Izuku felt his heart twist at the conflict in Kai's eyes. Kai tortures people—Kai killed people. Kai was _going _to kill more people and Katsuki's name was on that list.

"It's just business. It's how I've survived this far. Once you're in with the yakuza you can't get out. That's just the way it is. I signed myself away when I was fifteen. This is just how my life was meant to be."

Izuku hung his head away from Kai trying to drown out what he was hearing, not wanting to believe all of this was true. His mind kept combatting between the sweet loving Kai he knew and this yakuza one.

A gentle hand touched his face and slowly lifted to force him to make eye contact again with the man who was holding on tightly to him.

"I hurt people, yes. But I would never hurt you, Izuku. Don't think that for even a second, okay? Please, don't be afraid of me like everyone else…I don't want you to be afraid of me. You're the only person who looks at me like I'm not some monster. I can't lose you." Izuku felt the tears out of his eyes slow down at the sincerity in Kai's face. "I swear I was going to tell you when we moved to Tokyo."

Izuku stiffened slightly at the definite tone of the statement. "...W-When we moved to Tokyo?" He questioned wearily blinking several times.

Kai's face hardened slightly. "Yes. _When_." He flatly stated. "I've been doing this the easy way, but I will do it the hard way if pushed. My number one priority from top management is to keep my identity a secret—and you know what I do now, Izuku. So, that means you have to stay with me." Izuku felt his stomach turn with nausea as Kai's grip slightly tightened.

"When the time comes, you're going to accept U of T's offer letter when they give it to you, which they will_—_I made sure it_._And just because of this whole trying to run away thing, you're going to cancel your Yuuei app."

Izuku felt his throat start to close up and the white walls of the apartment that used to promise comfort suddenly felt like a prison. Tears started to form in his eyes as the vision and dream of Yuuei slowly crept away from him with each tear that streamed down his face.

"I just want to see someone as pure as you have the best life possible, okay? I can provide a great life for you, Izuku. You'll get used to everything eventually, we love each other so it'll be fine. I don't care if my own hands are soiled, as long as you're happy. I would do anything to protect you." Kai finished and started running his hands through Izuku's hair.

In that moment Izuku fully realized Kai really wouldn't hurt him, nor would he let the greenette leave for that matter. Kai was too infatuated with him to do so.

"Anything?" He whispered trying to understand the concept fully. His mind thought about Katsuki's name on the list and back to what Kai said slowly making a connection. Kai would do anything he said, possibly anything he requested. That can be used.

"Yes, anything." Kai repeated. "I've already taken care of one issue for you." Izuku furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Kai to continue. "That ginger, Kosei. The one abusing you. I took care of him, so you didn't have to deal with all that anymore."

Izuku's eyes widened and everything in his body turned cold with fear and looked speechless into Kai's face as he started spiraling. _Kai killed Kosei. Kai killed someone for...me. No, no no no no no. This can't be real, I can't be the reason why someone is dead—_

"Are we good?" The deep voice asked, teetering along the lines of affection of caution. Izuku wanted to scream but he knew, judging based on what Kai told him, the brunette had no issue doing what he needed to do in order to keep his identity concealed. He also had no intentions of letting Izuku go.

Which scared Izuku to his core as he thought about Kosei's body possibly either cut up, burned, and buried somewhere only Kai knew.

Fingers gripped into his skin as the killer golden eyes looked deep into him searching for only one answer. Kai was only going to accept only one answer, and in this position Izuku couldn't give him anything else. Kai was a hitman—an efficient one at that. Izuku was just a runner.

So Izuku gave Kai what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, of course we are." Izuku forcefully smiled and he watched Kai relax a bit and pull him into a small hug. A large hand buried itself into his hair and the other squeezed his midsection. Izuku slowly lifted his shaking arms up ever so lightly as he hugged Kai back.

The greenette's mind was echoing a thousand words, but despite being caught in the grasp of Japan's most lethal man, it wasn't his own safety the selfless teen was concerned for.

It was Katsuki's.

Izuku looked over the brunette's shoulder at the small framed picture of them in Tokyo, thinking about the type of future Kai wanted for him. He thought about sad story the yakuza killer told him and how his heart pulled and twisted inside of his chest for him. But then he thought about Katsuki's name on the list, and what Katsuki said about his life being threatened.

A single tear slipped out his eye and he hugged Kai tighter. If he was going to keep Katsuki safe he would have to maneuver and convince Kai very carefully.

He would do anything to protect Kacchan's life—even if that meant giving up the vision he had of future and dreams.

* * *

Poor Izuku.

Lemme know what you think! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope this chapter didn't hurt too much. This hurt my OverDeku heart to write tbh but I love the angst/character growth and we're rearing into the full climax where everything with Izuku, Kai, and Katsuki converges.

Next chapter will be majority BakuDeku fluff to cushion your hearts before I rip them out in the following one.

**Preview Next Chapter:**

Katsuki stared at the retreating back of Izuku in silence. The greenette hadn't said too much to him since they arrived at the ski resort in Hakuba. It made him worry if that fucking thug had done something to hurt him, despite Izuku insisting he was fine. A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, pulling him back to reality. He turned to see Kirishima softly gazing at him.

"Is he okay?" His best friend whispered. Katsuki wished he could say yes, but…something was wrong.

"There's something he's not telling me, Kiri." Katsuki confessed in a hushed voice.


	10. The Calm

Hello all! :D Welcome back!

Not much to say. The song for this chapter is Berenstein – The Band Camio. I think it fits Katsuki's character and his emotions very well.

Okay! Let's get started! *hands out feels*

**Warnings: Fluff / Plot / BakuSquad and DekuSquad shenanigans / Katsuki pining / Lack of everyone's favorite killer**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The ****Calm.**

.

.

.

"Ready to go?" The familiar deep voiced asked Izuku.

Katsuki remembers squeezing his eyes closed trying to drown out the hammering in his chest. The door clicked quietly, and all the tears he had been holding back broke through like a dam giving way under too much pressure.

Listening to Izuku leave with Overhaul, now known as Kai, now known as Izuku's goddamn _boyfriend_, messed with Katsuki's head to no end. It wasn't jealousy he felt, no. It was pure concern for Izuku's safety.

Kai was a death-dealing assailant and he had a short fuse if tested.

He had proven this when he gripped the blonde's neck until there was no air, gave him a broken nose, concussion, bruised larynx, pistol whipped Kirishima, _shot _Kirishima, kicked Kirishima in the stomach and then again when he threatened Katsuki's life in the back of a dirty van with a sharp blade against his throat and cut into his skin.

And that was just what he knew from firsthand experience.

Kai had a dark side that Katsuki knew very well, but apparently, he also had good side that he showered Izuku in.

Which side would win out in the end? Katsuki didn't want either of them to stick around long enough to figure out the answer.

Katsuki remembers panicking. His mind was innately cruel and gave him a visual of Kai roughly manhandling a crying Izuku against his will and taking him somewhere never to be seen again, trapped in the labyrinth of the Yakuza.

Before Katsuki knew it, his trembling fingers were dialing Kirishima's cell phone number. As the phone rang he walked out to the front of the Midoriya household and let himself out, grabbing the forgotten plastic bag without much care. When he stepped outside the street felt too empty, too plain, and too small. And Izuku was nowhere in sight—_again_. Izuku was always so close yet always so far.

"Hey, what's up Baku-bro! How did shopping for little dude go? Didja get 'im something that'll make him think about your future epic romance?" Kirishima's cheerful and playful voice answered the phone.

"Deku's mystery boyfriend is Overhaul and he's the bunny." He flatly stated in a hoarse voice. The blonde sat down on the Midoriya's wooden porch in defeat and let his pounding head rest in his palm. His nostrils picked up the light scent of salt from tears coming down his face.

There was complete muteness on the other end of the phone.

"I saw his face...Izuku didn't know...I don't know what's going to happen to him now, Kiri."

Fire colored eyes watched as the picturesque sunset sky slowly faded from vivid vibrant colors to a dim murky setting. The blonde couldn't help but feel the irony in his heart as his vision of Izuku's smiling face faded away from him too, just like the sky.

Katsuki broke down.

oOoOo

Katsuki remembers watching Kai drag Izuku non-too lovingly away from him and something stirred uncomfortably at how the thug grabbed Izuku in such a way. It made his heart pull—how easily Izuku resigned to it like the possessive behavior was _normal_. Izuku was his own person, he shouldn't be treated like a goddamn possession or object.

He knew Izuku was too empathic to be with someone like Kai.

The Yakuza hitman could easily take advantage of that kindheartedness if he really wanted too. It wasn't a healthy dynamic for someone who sees the good in everyone to be with someone who was so naturally cold and ruthless.

So Katsuki called, and texted. But he got no answer from the greenette until nearly 1:00 am.

**[Deku]: You were right, and we should talk in the morning tomorrow at school.**

Which brings Katsuki to now: locked a dirty bathroom with the boy he's so hopelessly in love with at exactly 7:00 am on a Monday.

"I can't leave him...at least not right now."

Katsuki felt his fist clench in both anger and absolute confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" His deep voice harshly whispered. "You just told me everything I said was true, so why aren't you putting some distance in between you two?"

Izuku looked down to the floor and sighed. Katsuki studied his body language closely and notice that Izuku looked completely conflicted about something. What? Katsuki had no damn idea because the situation felt pretty simple: don't date a hitman.

"I tried...to put distance in between us." Izuku whispered and rubbed his forearm with his hand. His body shrunk slightly into itself as he rested against the porcelain counter. "But like you said—everything was true. I know about what he does now, so I don't think he has any intentions of letting me go anytime soon."

The blonde's posture and facial features instantly tempered. Part of him knew it wouldn't be that easy. He noticed to the rasp in the other's voice that wasn't usually there—it sounded like Izuku had been crying all night.

"So, you're basically his prisoner." The words were bitter against his taste buds.

"No…" A mild hint of care flashed in Izuku's eyes. "Despite of everything he still treats me like I'm the most important person in his life. He got a little rough with me last night, b-but I can tell he won't seriously hurt me."

"You don't know that, Deku. Guys like him don't feel things the same way as we do. He's a goddamn sociopa—"

"No. He's not." Izuku cut him off with a stern voice, putting his hand up. "Sociopaths don't act like Kai does. I think...he's just misguided? He told me everything about himself in detail last night. I think the yakuza took him when he was super vulnerable and in mourning. He never got the right amount of time or attention to process things correctly, y'know? So, his view on how to handle emotions is...twisted."

The blonde groaned and felt like punching the damn wall. This is _exactly _the empathic shit Katsuki was worried about.

"So, you feel sympathy for him? The guy who has tried to kill me several times? He likes hurting people, Izuku." He hissed, looking directly into jade eyes. He would never admit it out loud but seeing Izuku have feelings for the person who has gotten close to killing him hurt...a lot.

"Yes and no." The soft voice whispered. "It's more complex than that."

"Fucking _how_?"

Those pretty green eyes hesitantly looked at him from underneath long dark eyelashes and Katsuki felt his heart do that thing.

"...He murdered Kosei."

The world went completely motionless, and the blonde's facial expression was frozen in shock. He looked into Izuku's face for any hint of a possible lie or falsity but there was none. Izuku's face was completely distressed as he spoke his next words.

"You're right, he's completely dangerous and now we're tangled in this giant web where if we misstep that could be someone's life. He killed someone just because I accidentally let it slip that they bullied me," tears started to well up in Izuku's eyes. "I'm responsible for Kosei's death."

Katsuki imagined Kosei, the scar that he mysteriously obtained, the threat he received and then suddenly it clicked about what the ginger had said during homecoming.

"Shit," Katsuki whispered and leaned next to Izuku on the counter.

His brain took in the information under new realization: Kai was obsessed with Izuku enough to _kill _someone for harming him. Which meant that Kai was not only dangerous, but he was hostilely resentful.

_Great_. A spiteful, deadly, possessive, and emotionally stunted professional hitman is in love with Izuku.

What could _possibly _go wrong?

The blonde sighed and turned his head to Izuku who was now hanging his head low. Quivering hands gripped the cold counter behind him.

"Exactly. I-I can't leave him. There's a lot of things at stake, okay? I-I need time to think about how to carefully navigate someone like Kai. I can't let anyone else get h-hurt because of me." Izuku's soft spoken voice strained out sorrowfully.

Katsuki wanted to ask who else would be hurt because of him, but he decided not to push it. He then thought Izuku looked like he had the weight of a thousand planets on his back.

When in reality it was the two flames in his heart battling for dominance.

oOoOo

The week leading up to the ski trip went by terribly slow.

Katsuki checked on Izuku every day and everyday Izuku insisted that he was fine. The greenette emphasized that Kai hadn't done anything to him, and overall, he had gotten nicer.

But something was off. He noticed how Izuku started to slowly distance himself from everyone little by little.

He noticed how Izuku smiled less.

They all still sat together at lunch. Denki had officially joined their group, parting ways with the football team lunch table for good. Amongst all the commotion of their growing friend group, Katsuki made a mental note about how Izuku only spoke when addressed directly. Red eyes softened when he could tell guilt about Kosei was eating the smaller boy from the inside out. He wished he could do something for the curly haired one, but Izuku seemed to be internally punishing himself.

When it finally came time for the 'Valentines' Day' ski trip Katsuki had to admit he was happy for the mild break. He wanted to take his brain off the fact Izuku was dating a guy who would prefer him dead and get out of that small ass city for a weekend.

He had gotten a nice bright orange winter jacket with grey stripes down the arms and black snow pants. Everyone boarded the large double decker bus that contained a little over 90% of their class all excited with their bags about the snowy vacation.

"Ah! Finally!" Kirishima grinned as he threw his arm around Mina who smiled back in her pink coat. "I really needed this. This year has been downright exhausting."

"Ain't that right," Katsuki grumbled as he made his way to the back of the bus on the top level. When he scouted for empty seats he immediately spotted a mop of unruly curly green hair and felt his heart flip slightly.

He more or less beelined for the aisle seat next to Izuku but was surprised to see Ochaco sitting in it. Judgmental brown eyes looked up at Katsuki.

"Can I help you?" She quirked an eyebrow. Katsuki gritted his teeth slightly. Ochaco still wasn't too fond of him despite their friend groups being one now. She fawned over Kai and Izuku being a couple ignorantly and still hated the blonde for everything that has happened in the last couple years.

Fair...but it still pissed him off.

"I just wanted to ask Izuku how he's doing." He said to the greenette's round face guard dog. Which was true. He wanted to check in on Izuku. "How are you doing, Deku? What are you more excited more for skiing or snowboarding?" The blonde grinned down at the freckled boy, leaning on the head of the seats and tried his best to ignore the small irritated girl.

The greenette turned his head from looking out the window and smiled back softly. "I'm doing okay. I think I wanna try skiing first."

Katsuki's eyes lit up slightly at the sight of Izuku's now rare smile. "Skiing it is—"

A loud groan cut him off. Katsuki felt his eyebrow twitch when he knew exactly who expelled the annoying sound. He looked up and found Tetsutetsu sitting two rows ahead.

"Are you kidding me?" The now replacement quarterback taunted. "Of course, I would be in earshot of you two fucking butt buddies for the next fucking five hours."

Katsuki looked back down at Izuku whose smile was officially chased off. Seeing that absolutely irritated his nerves. He gritted his teeth before glaring back at the current football player.

"Would you shut the fuck up, Tetsutetsu? Why don't you just move your seat, I'm trying have a normal goddamn conversation." The muscular blonde berated. He just wanted to talk to Izuku in peace—

"Whatever, Bakugou. Why don't _you _just come out and tell everyone that you're fucking gay already. You've been hiding that shit since freshman year and now you quit the team for that twink right there." Tetsutetsu leaned over the head of the dark blue bus seats glaring at him and Katsuki straightened his back at the challenge.

"I don't have to do _shit_. The lot of you really need to grow the hell up already! There are more important things to be worried about other than if I'm fucking gay or not." Like whether or not a certain Yakuza thug was going to hold up their end of the bargain and not slit his throat in his sleep. Or if that same person was possibly abusing Izuku.

"So, you don't deny it." The blue eyes squinted at him. Katsuki felt a vein nearly pop and his frustration shot through the roof—all of this was so goddamn _trivial_.

"No, I fucking _don't_! I'm gay!" He nearly yelled. Everyone on the top floor of the bus got instantly silent and gapped at Katsuki in surprise. Defensive red eyes glanced over all the staring extras and felt himself become more irritated. He locked his hostile gaze back on the silver headed asswipe in front of him.

"There. Are you happy? Tell me, what difference did it fucking make? I'm still a better football player than you and I'm more of a goddamn man than you'll ever be. Now, go sit downstairs—_out of my sight_—before I shove my foot down your throat. And don't test me 'cause you _know _I will fucking do it."

Tetsutetsu looked at him almost surprised at the easy admission but mainly irritated. Katsuki rose his eyebrows at him expectantly and held his hands in a 'what are you going to do now' position tauntingly.

The silver haired teen looked around at everyone who was expecting his reply nervously. He returned his gaze on Katsuki and shook his head before aggressively grabbing his black bag and walking down to the lower level of the bus, followed by three other football players.

"Goddamn, they have no lives." Katsuki hissed, watching them retreat. He re-positioned himself to lean on the seat that was in front of Ochaco.

Red eyes glanced over all the faces on the bus now looking at him, whispering. He saw Mina facepalm herself and Kirishima give him a supportive two thumbs up with a giant grin. Todoroki had his headphones in looking at him in an unsurprised way and Tenya's eyebrows were so far up he could've sworn they were going to just walk right off his face.

Katsuki cleared his throat awkwardly before returning his gaze back to Izuku who was bright pink and wide eyed with a small twitching smile. Ochaco was gaping at him in utter surprise and Katsuki then instantly felt heat rise to his own face realizing what he just said.

"Now, where were we? Uh...skiing?" He scratched behind his head as blush burned into his cheeks. Izuku just nodded his head before he burst into beautiful laughter. "W-What's so funny, nerd?!"

"Nothing, just—of _course _this is how you come out: angry, yelling and ready to swing on someone. It's comical." Izuku teased, lightly giggling.

Katsuki paused because he realized Izuku was right. He just came out as gay in front of half the senior class...via threatening to shove his foot down his ex-teammate's throat.

The blonde sighed to himself and winced. _I gotta get better at this._Katsuki rubbed the back of his neck before apologizing. He could feel the tips of his ears turn red with embarrassment once all his anger dissipated. He straightened himself out and decided to finally take a seat next to Denki in the adjacent row from Izuku.

"Not bad Bakugou! Perfect execution, but I have to say not quite the way I imagined you saying it? Definitely close though." The canary blonde was snickering as well and gave him a light pat on the back. His ex-teammate smiled at him like he was proud. Katsuki gave a small grimace in return but just leaned his head back and looked towards Izuku.

Even from this seat, Izuku's light laugh still carried through the air. The ex-football player found himself slowly admiring the sound as if it was music. _I guess this is fine as long as he's laughing._

Ochaco looked between them suspiciously as Katsuki sent a smile in Izuku's direction.

oOoOo

The bus ride was the longest thing Katsuki could've imagined. Sitting next to Denki and his loud ass music for five hours made it hard to sleep but he was close enough to Izuku to steal a handful of glances at the freckled teen to make the ride durable.

By the time they arrived at the ski resort in Hakuba it was already nearing night time. Everyone stepped off the bus and the blonde noted a lot of stares and giggles in his direction. But for the first time since setting foot in Aldera High, he didn't care.

They could all go shove it. There are more important things in life, he fully understands that now.

Red eyes looked at how Izuku stayed fairly close to his squad of friends, not saying much as everyone started admiring the beautiful scenery of Hakuba Valley.

The lounge they were staying it was a traditional wooden structure that was gently decorated in white snow. The mountains around them felt endless as their peaks proudly touched pastel sky.

After gathering their bags, the senior class of Aldera High was herded inside by coach Toshinori and getting in line for their room assignments. Katsuki talked idly with Kirishima, Denki and Mina about which slopes they should hit first and how they were going to optimize either snowboarding or skiing. Katsuki lightly pushed doing skiing first since that's what Izuku wanted to do.

"Alrighty, Bakugou. Here is your room assignment." The bored voice of Mr. Aizawa drawled out.

He held a small slip of paper and key to the teen but when Katsuki went to grab the items, the dark-haired teacher reeled them back from him. Dark blonde eyebrows creased, and he looked at the teacher in confusion at the action.

"Frankly, I'm reconsidering this rooming assignment after your loud announcement on the bus," Aizawa sighed and cocked his head in thought. "But...I guess neither of you can get pregnant so there's nothing really holding me accountable if something were to happen." He clicked his tongue before handing over the small slip of paper and key.

Katsuki gave his teacher a confused sideways look before leaving out of line.

"Hey, Kat!" Kirishima called, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A couple of us are gonna head to the hot springs once we all get settled in. Wanna join?"

"Yeah, sure man. That sounds fine. I'll head over once I figure out my mysterious rooming assignment. Aizawa was being hella cryptic about it," he grumbled slightly glaring at the back of the older man's head.

"Ha! Okay lemme know who it is if it's that mysterious? See ya," and with that the redhead left off to room designated on his tiny sheet of paper.

Katsuki followed down the wooden hallway that was lit with artificial yellow lighting and stopped at a door that read '708'. He pushed it open with the given key and looked to the tiny bed that was next to wall and instantly recognized the bag.

_Whatever fucking supernatural being is up there must really hate me_. He internally huffed as he studied the green overnight bag that was clearly Izuku's. He was being fucking tested. He _had _to be. Part of him was happy to be rooming with the greenette but now Aizawa's comment made sense and it put vividly explicit images into his head of Izuku moaning under him.

In that moment Katsuki cursed himself when he realized he hasn't been laid since homecoming. _This is going to be a long ass weekend._

Red eyes scanned the small dorm like room briefly for the smaller boy but found he wasn't present. He sighed before putting his own bag down and unpacking his things on the adjacent small twin bed next to Izuku's.

The teenager neatly placed his clothes in the dresser next to him and carefully pulled out the green hoodie he had purchased for Izuku a week ago. Katsuki had full intentions of giving it to Izuku when the the moment was right. His mother words of 'show him how much he means to you' kept echoing in his ear despite of fact that Izuku was bond to a deadly man.

The blonde still wanted to make it a point that he cared and would always be there for Izuku.

Fuck Kai. That bastard could go straight to hell.

oOoOo

When Katsuki arrived at the designed area for the hot spring he had a white towel thrown over his shoulder and red swim trunks on ready to go.

He followed the sound of his best friend's obnoxious laugh through the walkways outside but when he arrived at the area his heart did a backflip in its chest cavity.

Leaning against the inside wall of the hot spring was Izuku—a shirtless, flushed and wet Izuku. Red eyes traced over the perfect the skin of the greenette who was facing Todoroki and listening to something he was saying.

Kirishima looked up in that moment and waved the blonde over to the small group. "Over here ya mutt!" His loud voice called out. The eyes of Tenya, Denki, Izuku and Todoroki all glanced over to him and said their hellos and waved. Izuku gave him a soft shy smile and It didn't go unnoticed to him how Izuku sunk a little further into the water.

Katsuki slowly got in the water and sighed in relief. "This is exactly what I fuckin' needed." He groaned out, emerging himself fully in the spring and made his way over to the group of friends. He took a position directly across from Izuku and leaned against the edge with his arms on the ledge.

"Ha, yeah this year has been quite stressful. The teachers have been really buckling down on everyone!" Tenya noted. Despite not knowing much about the swimmer, Katsuki found that he didn't mind him in a weird way. He had a motherly vibe to him—just much less aggressive than his own.

"Ugh, yeah man." Kirishima groaned throwing his head back. "Aizawa was fucking ruthless with the last English exam. He didn't even give me partial credit!"

"Idiots don't get partial credit for leaving the answers blank, shitty hair." Katsuki interjected while leaning back and closing his eyes as he sank further into the warm water. He felt himself relax slowly as the warm steam worked its way into his skin and muscles.

"Oi! But I should've gotten something for effort! I was staring at the paper for the longest period of time—I know he saw me struggling. Where is the mercy!?" The redhead laughed and lightly splashed water on Katsuki who instantly splashed him back with a heavy wave.

"Don't start somethin' you can't finish," the ash blonde boy playfully spoke back while laughing and the entire group laughed in harmony and continued to discuss normal things like teachers, schools, and spring fling that was the next weekend at the end of February.

Katsuki smiled to himself as he watched Izuku lightly laugh at the conversation. He was still acting off and quiet, but he seemed to enjoy everyone's company. Even the stoic half and half bastard turned out to have a sense of humor as he teased Denki about the random black lowlight the boy had recently put in his hair and called Izuku 'over the top' for his bright red and yellow Olympic brand swim trunks.

After about twenty minutes there was a small quiet dip in the conversation and Tenya turned his attention to Katsuki.

"Uh, Bakugou! I have a question that I really want to ask you." The blue haired boy started. The ex-quarterback rolled his neck around at him and quirked an eyebrow for him to continue. "First, I think it's great that you are so comfortable about your sexuality to announce it so loudly to everyone. Very manly!" The proper voice echoed above the collective snicker and Katsuki nearly choked on his saliva. "When did you figure it out? It seems so sudden."

Red eyes instantly shot over to Izuku who just awkwardly coughed and turned away. Todoroki raised a delicate eyebrow at Izuku's reaction while Kirishima puffed out his cheeks and looked away from the scene like it was a slow happening train wreck.

The ash blonde sighed and rubbed behind his neck.

The simple answer would be: "I definitely knew I was probably bisexual if not full out gay when Izuku and I fucked like rabbits for an entire weekend until we _had _to stop because he was hella sore come Sunday morning. But even at that point, I settled for eating his ass out and somehow convinced him to sit on my face reverse cowboy style. So, yeah. Gay as day."

But, he wasn't sure if could exactly say all of that. So, he settled for: "Just kinda always knew but I needed a push from someone to really accept it. Took a minute...but...yeah. I feel pretty sure about it now," he mumbled, looking away with a flushed face. He cut his eyes at Izuku who was now studying him with a thoughtful gaze.

"Hn. That's so nice! Well, I think that's an awesome thing!" Tenya smiled at him like he was seeing Katsuki in a brand-new light. "A little push goes a long way!"

They all continued their conversations like normal until the sun set fully outside and the wind of winter was blowing a little harder against the warm air of the hot spring.

Katsuki waved good night to all his friends, new and old, as they all got out of the water in a staggered fashion. When Todoroki got out of the water he said goodbye to Katsuki and playfully poked Izuku in the center of his forehead and told him to 'get a full night's sleep' right before leaving.

Katsuki studied how Izuku leaned over the edge of the spring with his arms folded on the ledge, resting his head in his forearms softly. Green eyes were closed as if this was the only recent time Izuku had actually gotten a down moment for himself.

The steam made Izuku's cheeks appear slightly pink and it coupled so well with his star like freckles. As he was looking, Katsuki leaned back again and placed his own arms on top of the ledge to fully give his shoulders a good stretch. He watched as green eyes slowly fluttered open and looked at him directly.

Katsuki cocked his head and smiled at Izuku. "Feelin' good?"

The greenette nodded lightly. "Yeah, this steam is amazing for my traps." He smiled into his forearms. Red eyes traced down the lean muscular backside to where it ended in the water.

"Yeah, I bet it is."

"You can go back to your room if you want, I think I'm just gonna take a minute and relax. I dunno who my roommate is yet and I just don't wanna find out just yet." Izuku sighed before relaxing further into the water.

"It's me." Katsuki informed. His smile slowly turned into a smirk as he watched Izuku slightly perk up in surprise and automatically run his eyes over the blonde's shirtless upper half. Katsuki _knew _he looked good. Especially with the humidity in the air probably making his chest and six pack look just right.

"O-Oh, that's great! This should be a good weekend then." The greenette beamed at him automatically before putting his head back down into his arms, trying to hide his blush. "Well, we should head to bed soon then, huh? I don't wanna be sleepy trying to navigate the slopes plus I still have to do some research on it before I start."

"Really, research? Why are you such a nerd?" Katsuki snorted but Izuku just laughed and gave him one of those looks from underneath his eyelashes.

After another five minutes of letting Izuku relax, Katsuki leaned forward to get into Izuku's space and put his arm right up on the ledge by the other's head. "Whenever you're ready, roomie." He smirked down at Izuku.

Green eyes looked up at him with caution.

oOoOo

"A-Ah! Kacchan!" Izuku cried out as indecent reedy moans escaped past his pink lips. Heated blush flushed across those beautiful freckles across his shoulders down to his pink nipples.

Katsuki bit his lip as gripped into the tiny waist in his lap as he thrusted upward, meeting all the powerful movements of Izuku's muscular thighs as he rode him on the small bed. His back knocked hard against the wooden headboard, but he didn't fucking care about making too much noise.

"Goddamn, just like that. Take this dick like you fuckin' own it." The blonde growled out as he bounced Izuku up and down on his hard length, feeling the spread of his tight hole around his cock.

The loud sound of skin hitting filled the room and the older boy relished the feeling of Izuku digging and scraping his fingernails in his back muscles. The greenette hitched his breath as his prostate was abused by the hot cock he was seated on.

"Hng! Harder! _Please_. I need you—" The breathy voice managed and Katsuki leaned forward with an urgency to comply. He locked their lips in a heated kiss and smirked into the kiss when Izuku bit down on his bottom lip. The blonde snapped his hips upwards in a bruising pace and kept his grip on the small body impaling himself down onto him.

Katsuki felt the blood race through his skin as the adrenaline in his body worked its way up slowly, washing waves of euphoria over all his limbs. He pulled back slightly, with a huff of hot air to admire the absolute needy face of the boy he loved.

"I need you too 'zuku," he gritted through his teeth between thrusts. "Ah fuck, you feel like heaven. So beautiful." He moaned and latched himself onto the tauntingly beautiful pink nipple that was eye level with him.

A low mewl was his reward as his flicked and lapped his tongue over the area and sucked, hard one long time. His hands repositioned themselves to wrap under to hold Izuku's shoulder and the other reached down to grab and spread one of those milky globes where their bodies were joined.

Katsuki rolled his hips into Izuku's pleasure spot with a sharp inhale. Waves of electricity ran shot into his groin and he curled his own toes in response to the tight, wet entrance pulling him in so sinfully.

"I'm gonna c-cum!" The breathy voice replied, keening as he sped up his movements, rolling, rocking, and clenching hotly down on Katsuki's cock as all the air was forced out of him at a desperate speed.

"_Fuck_. Cum for me 'zuku. Cum for Kacchan." Katsuki hissed back tightening his grip on the gorgeous dark-haired boy and used all his strength to fuck that word out him, that name that he loved to hear—

"K-Kacchan!"

"Yeah, keep saying it baby boy."

"_Oh_! Ka—"

"—KATSUKI!"

A hard slap slammed into his face, jolting him out of his wet dream straight back into reality. Katsuki startled at the sudden rude awakening and jerked himself upward in the bed and held his stinging face. The blaring sound of a ringing alarm clock invaded his senses and Katsuki's head instantly started hurting.

When red eyes glared to the side he found Izuku looking at him with a sorry expression.

"What the hell, Deku!?" The sleep heavy voice accused while rubbing his cheek. "Th'fuck you slap me for?"

"Sorry!" Izuku put his hand out and used the other to scratch the back of his head apologetic. "It's just—I have been trying to get you awake for the past ten minutes now. You slept through all your alarms and you kept groaning like you were having a nightmare...I was just worried."

Katsuki felt his face heat up when he realized he was as hard as stone and was definitely not having a nightmare.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, silently thanking the navy-blue comforter for being so heavy and hiding his current problem. "Sorry for making you worry."

Izuku just softly smiled at him and gave another apology for the hard slap awake. Katsuki waited until the other boy was turned away and beelined for the bathroom.

Katsuki groaned and set the shower on the coldest setting.

oOoOo

Right before leaving out, Katsuki noticed that Izuku got a call from Kai. The greenette took it privately outside in the hallway while Katsuki was packing up his camera in his black sling backpack. When Izuku returned ten minutes later, the greenette's mood seemed off yet again. He gave Katsuki a fake forced smile and asked him if he was ready to head out.

The pair made their way to the skiing area in a fair amount of silence. Katsuki noticed that Izuku was still quiet whenever he was around and the greenette still avoided calling him 'Kacchan'. When they made it to breakfast Izuku took a seat in between Todoroki and Ochaco and Katsuki tried his best to tell himself he wasn't bummed about it.

Everyone idly chatted and Izuku did that thing he did and stayed silent unless addressed. It made Katsuki worry and made his heart feel solemn to see the change in mood again. He liked Izuku smiling.

So, because of this, Katsuki insisted slash yelled at everyone to pose for a picture with their gear after eating. He found a nice random stranger who was kind enough to take the photo and when the tall man showed him the image he was happy to see a soft smile on Izuku's face. Even if it was just for a photo.

While skiing Izuku stayed close to Todoroki while Tenya and Ochaco seemed to be off doing their own couple thing and when it came time for lunch, the same thing behavior continued.

When everyone stood up to head back to the slopes, Katsuki went to tap the greenette on his shoulder and asked him if everything was okay but the track runner just—yet again—told him that he was fine and left behind Todoroki.

Katsuki stared at the retreating back of Izuku in silence. The quietness of Izuku made him worry if that fucking thug had done something to hurt him, despite Izuku insisting he was fine. A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, pulling him back to reality. He turned to see Kirishima softly gazing at him.

"Is he okay?" His best friend whispered. Katsuki wished he could say yes, but…something was wrong.

"There's something he's not telling me, Kiri," Katsuki confessed in a hushed voice. He put back on his ski goggles and helmet and sighed. "He keeps saying he's fine but he's being super quiet."

"He's still adjusting to the whole Overhaul thing," Kirishima gave a sympathetic look. "I think that's a tough issue to be in and if he's trying to figure out a way to get out of it...then I can understand why he's acting distant, y'know? Give him some space."

Katsuki listened to what Kirishima said and silently agreed. He tried his best to ignore the instinctive tug on his heart that told him to follow behind Izuku and decided to just try his best to enjoy the senior trip.

oOoOo

The group of friends skied for the rest of the evening. Kirishima had ungracefully toppled into the ex-quarterback several times and Denki found out that he sucked at snow-related activities. Todoroki was—_of fucking course_—perfect at it, looking like a dazzling ice prince. He even taught Izuku how to go down the different grade of slopes until the two went off to the red difficulty on the other side.

Half way through Katsuki gave up skis out of frustration and switched to snowboarding. He found that it was much more up his alley and took to it naturally.

As time went on, the sky above shifted from a bright brilliant pastel blue into a light dusted orange that kissed the white tops of the mountains in the distance. The sun slowly lowered itself in between the rocky horizon, allowing the atmosphere to be lit by sparkling stars and a deep navy-blue backdrop.

By nightfall, Katsuki was beat. His legs hurt, and he was out of breath, but he relished in the feeling loving the burn of physical exhaustion—he was still an athlete. There was something sweet about knowing his muscles got a good work out.

He noticed everyone started to trickle down back into the cabin area. Everyone except one greenette. Katsuki naturally waited for Izuku but when he realized Todoroki came down the snowy mount without him that meant the smaller boy was still up there.

He waited...and waited.

He kept trying to tell himself that Kirishima was right, he just needed space. However, the tug in his heart said otherwise. So, he did was Bakugou Katsuki does best: whatever the fuck he wants to do.

The ash blonde pushed his gear inside and replaced his helmet for his multicolored orange and grey winter hat that had a bright orange pom on the top. He found himself back on the lift to the top of the mountain and wandering off to the red slopes. His mind was on the edge of worry slightly for Izuku, but it stopped when he noticed a pair of skis neatly rested up against a tree and footsteps that wandered back into the more forest like area of the mountain.

_Why would he go out there alone? _The blonde questioned to himself. He followed the pull in his heart down the same path as the tiny footprints until he reached the edge of a cliff that gave way to a beautiful scenery.

From this angle the snow on the mountains looked it had been painted on and the stars danced around the sky and half crescent moon. The trees that were so tall, now looked so small and peaceful.

The world just felt...calm.

Katsuki took his gaze off the beautiful scene in front of him to see Izuku sitting down on a flat rock with his knees curled into his chest. His ski helmet and goggles were tossed carelessly to the side and he was wearing only his pair of black earmuffs. The blonde slowly made his way over to the shorter boy, being careful not to disturb the tranquil atmosphere. He sat down slowly next to Izuku, who finally turned his head towards him in surprise.

"Hey." The ashen blonde's raspy voice spoke softly. He gave the green-eyed beauty a small, friendly closed mouth smile. "What are you doing up here 'lone? I was getting worried that you might've gotten lost or something."

"Ah...sorry about that. I just, wanted some time to admire the setting," Izuku smiled back and scooted over for Katsuki to adjust himself more comfortably on the rock.

Katsuki studied Izuku's dejected facial expression and how he kept his eyes focused on the peaks of the white in the landscape.

"What's eating at you, Deku?" He turned his body towards the other. Izuku started to open his mouth the blonde decided to cut to the chase this time. "And don't tell me you're fine because you're clearly not. I've known you my whole life. I can tell when something is bothering you."

Izuku looked at him out the side of his eye and sighed before looking down at his green winter boots.

"...I'm just thinking about things," the runner confessed. Katsuki could take a good guess what was plaguing his mind.

"About Kosei?"

The smaller teen nodded his head slightly. "...Yeah."

"You know that's not your fault, right? You didn't make Kai do that. There's nothing you could've done," the blonde tried to reason.

"I know...but...I've been thinking about other factors."

"Like what?"

"How I shouldn't have dated Kai in the first place," Izuku's face looked conflicted and pained. Katsuki instantly thought it was silly Izuku was blaming himself.

"Deku, that's a stupid ass thing to beat yourself up for. Everyone opens up about stuff that's bothering them to people they date, and you had no idea he was a damn hitman—"

"—no, not like that," the shorter teen quickly cut him off. "I mean, in general. Yakuza or not. I shouldn't have dated him. I shouldn't have texted him back for a date or got in his car and I shouldn't have relied so heavily on him like some type of emotional crutch."

The words gave Katsuki pause and red eyes softened. "Why did you?"

"Because I was fucking running away from everything. Trying to ignore my feelings and overshadow them with someone else," Izuku raised his voice slightly. The use of profanity off set Katsuki, not used to hearing the language fall from his lips. A worried expression took over the older boy's face and his heart pulled harder because he could see where this was going. He stayed quiet and waited for Izuku to continue.

"I-I was so upset about all that happened between us that every time something went wrong, my first instinct was to call him or text him and have him help me forget all the ugly things I was feeling. Versus just being an adult and facing my problems head on by myself and not dragging someone else into it." Izuku's fingers dug into his arms and he squeezed his knees closer to his chest.

"Now someone is dead—all because I was fucking _rebounding_. There's a family in mourning because of me. I shouldn't have dated Kai while I still had feeling for you and now everything is complicated because I have feelings for him too and he's not going to let me leave."

A single tear slipped out of an emerald eye, trailing down slowly. It hurt, to hear that Izuku had feelings this strong for Kai but Katsuki couldn't blame him. Kai was there for Izuku when he was his most low and vulnerable—a vulnerability that Katsuki had created.

"Well, by that logic I'm just as responsible as you." Katsuki whispered looking at the stars above him. "If I wasn't too concerned with what people thought about me, then you wouldn't have felt the need to go to someone like Kai for comfort...I should've treated you better."

Green eyebrows wrinkled and Izuku turned his head to the other next to him. "That's not fair to you though, accepting your sexuality takes a while—"

"—as does building up enough courage to face your problems." Red eyes looked into saddened green ones and Katsuki lifted his arm to hug Izuku by his shoulders.

"So, don't do that to yourself. It's neither of our faults. The best we can do is just...try to figure out this whole situation with Kai in a way that doesn't trigger the yakuza to come after us and make sure you're not harmed in any way, okay?" He finished in a whisper and pulled Izuku closer to him. The other didn't pull away and he watched as the freckled teen studied his face closely.

"...Let's run away, Katsuki."

The ex-athlete instantly tilted his head in confusion. "_What_? Didn't you just say—"

"Humor me." Izuku smiled briefly and laughed. He wiped away his tear with the back of his black glove. "For just a moment. Let's just...play pretend for a split second."

In that moment Katsuki felt his heart call out for the boy in front of him. Everything in him wanted to just make Izuku feel good and happy, to forget all the fucked-up stuff that has happened. He slowly leaned himself in and pulled Izuku closer until their faces were inches apart.

"...Okay." He whispered in a raspy tone, looking directly into Izuku's eyes. "Let's do it. Let's run away. We can go to Kyoto, or Europe or even the Americas. We can go somewhere far away and pretend none of this ever happened. Together. Just me and you."

The reflection of the stars above them floated in the pool of emerald colored irises, making Katsuki marvel at just how beautiful Izuku actually was.

"...We would both be safe, right? And happy?"

"Of course," he said quietly with a gentle smile. "I would be happy anywhere I was with you."

oOoOo

They went back to their assigned room with a little bit of a lighter air surrounding them. Katsuki felt happy with himself that he was able to provide some comfort to Izuku. Seeing the other boy smile at the prospect of just running away together put an idea in his head.

So that's why come the next morning, the ex-athlete was up bright and early on his computer and phone planning out something special. He was listening to one of his current favorite songs.

He packed several things in his sling backpack like water, snacks, swim trunk for both of them and above all his camera. He dressed in his knitted tan sweater, black jeans and black winter boots. When he was finished getting dressed he walked over to a sleeping Izuku, who was snoring and cuddled into his pillow tightly.

_So damn cute…_He thought to himself before lightly patting Izuku's chubby check. "Oi, dork. Wake up," he spoke evenly as he kept poking into the freckled face. Slowly, Izuku started to wake up, those green eyes fluttering softly to look up at a smirking Katsuki.

"Wha?" Izuku squinted and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock that was seated on the nightstand between their two beds. "It's only seven. We're not having breakfast with everyone until ten...we got more time to sleep," he mumbled putting his wild bed head hair back down into the pillow and hugging it tightly.

As soon as Izuku shut his eyes again Katsuki lightly shook Izuku awake again. "Deku. Wake up."

This time Izuku groaned and sat up fully with a slightly irritated face painted on his features. He looked at the grinning blonde in confused when he noticed the fact he was already fully dressed.

"What are you doing?" Izuku rasped out, confused. Red orbs leaned down to eye level with him with a smirk before replying.

"We're going to run away."

The greenette immediately woke up fully, jarred by the comment. He looked at Katsuki with his head tilted to the side like the other had grown a third eye. "Katsuki, I wasn't serious when I said that—"

"Humor me," the taller boy grinned. "Just for the day, nerd."

oOoOo

After much convincing he was able to drag Izuku out and to an early breakfast. He had planned out a day for them that included going around sight-seeing in Hakuba Valley, figuring that Izuku could just use a day off to not think about anything. Plus, if it was a possibility that Izuku would be smiling—Katsuki was ready to jump _all _on that.

He watched excitedly as Izuku put on an oversized white knitted turtleneck and khaki colored jeans with his green winter boots and coat. The greenette rounded off his outfit with black earmuffs, gloves and a cozy looking red scarf around his neck.

Katsuki himself put on his grey and orange jacket and hat with a white scarf and gloves. He eagerly led Izuku out into the busy early morning streets of Hakuba.

There were a lot of tourists this time of year, and luckily for them it was bustling with life.

"Wow, this city is beautiful," Izuku exclaimed, marveling at the traditional buildings all around him. He stopped and stared at several statues outside and observed all the happy people around. "This was a good idea. I don't even really like skiing that much to be honest. I'd rather sight see and learn about the town's history."

"Of course, it's a good idea, I came up with it." The ash blonde playfully bumped into small boy and smirked, proud of himself for putting the happy expression on Izuku's face. "So, I looked up that they have a really cool temple here, museum, some event happening on the other side, along with some type of monkey hot springs? Where you can literally take a bath with snow monkeys."

"Ah. So, you'll be right at home then, huh?" Izuku gave him one of those polite smiles and Katsuki gapped.

"Hah?! You little shit, are you calling me monkey?"

"Only if the shoe fits, or in this case the banana." A bright grin spread out over the freckled face. "I bet they'll instantly accept you as one of their own with that hair of yours."

"Phfft! We'll just have to wait and see, eh?"

oOoOo

Part of Katsuki wished that Izuku had been right about the monkeys. The other option was what he was dealing with right now. Aggressive little ass demon like things pulling on his air and screeching at him. Fucking reminded him of his mother.

Izuku only laughed as the monkeys seemed to take him naturally like he was some type of Disney princess. It made for a good photo and Katsuki's heart sung with how damn adorable the greenette looked with a genuine smile. He knew Izuku loved animals. The smaller boy would always bring home type of stray when they were younger and freak auntie Inko out. Katsuki was also partially responsible for that because he would be out chasing cats and dogs with Izuku to help him bring back to their houses.

After a while the monkeys seemed to leave them alone and go to other people in the other areas and Izuku couldn't stop laughing at his messed-up mop of hair.

"Just fucking great." Katsuki grumbled as Izuku took photos of him looking absolutely pissed off and disheveled.

"Wow, okay so I lost that bet. But I have to say I'm happy with the real outcome." The shorter one snickered taking several more photos in the spring.

"How is that fuckin possible?! Why did they love you and assault me?" The blonde groaned, and Izuku only took another close-up photo, making Katsuki glare to no end. "Fuck you ya damn shitty nerd!"

"I think it has something to do with animals being able to sense auras. You have too much of an aggressive energy, so they probably felt the need to exert dominance over you."

"Lemme guess, you learned all that from your research?" Katsuki mumbled underneath Izuku's laughter. He decided to reset his hair and dunk his head underwater. He came back up flipping it back and running his hands through it slowly. He wiped his eyes and looked back at Izuku who was staring pretty hard.

"Erm...yeah research. A Lot of it," the greenette quickly stumbled out and looked away with a mild blush across his cheeks. Katsuki quirked an eyebrow at the other wondering why the other was blushing thinking about monkey research.

While looking down at the other, the taller boy noticed a small twig entangled in green locks. "Oh, hold still for a second. One of those fuckin' tree rats left something in your hair," he leaned forward, closer to Izuku and reached in the green curls.

Izuku looked up hesitatingly and found himself face to face with a very wet, shirtless, muscular Katsuki towering over him. His soft blonde hair was drenched, dripping tiny water droplets onto his sharp facial features and blazoned red eyes glancing down at him.

"There. All good," the handsome blonde replied tossing the forgotten twig to the outside of the spring. He returned his hand to ruffle green locks playfully, smirking down at Izuku who slowly was turning pink trying to smile back softly.

They held eye contact and this close Katsuki noticed all the different shades of green that swirled around in the greenette's eyes. Forest green, olive green, spring green, and emerald green. He found himself lost in the look that Izuku was giving him and his eyes flicked down to the moist pink lips and was officially trapped in a spell. Katsuki felt his heart start to thump loudly and the hand in soft curls slowly slipped down to the back of Izuku's neck.

Maybe it was the proximity, or the steam, or how beautiful Izuku looked in that moment, but something in his chest pulled him down closer to those lips. The pretty soft lips that were always so close yet so far away until he was only one inch apart—

"W-We should go check out the museum!" Izuku quickly stammered, ripping himself out of Katsuki hold and turning around with a force. The blonde stumbled a bit caught off balance by the sudden emptiness in front of him.

Red eyes snapped upwards at the retreating back side of Izuku who was urgently getting out the spring as if he was just set on fire.

Katsuki sighed to himself and shook his head. He dragged his hand down his face with deep self-hate. _Don't fuck this up Bakugou_.

oOoOo

They made their way to the museum, not talking about the almost-kiss in the hot spring. Katsuki rebounded from it quietly realizing that Izuku was still tight roping a lot of things and kissing him would only make a complicated matter even more complicated. He reminded himself that the purpose of today was to help Izuku relax, not screw up even more.

So, he kept himself in check the best he could. _For Izuku's sake. _

His phone buzzed a couple of times with texts from their friends wondering where they were when 11:00 am finally rolled around.

**[Shitty hair]: Hey! We're all waiting on you and little dude. Where are ya'll at? You guys missed breakfast**

**[Icy-THOT Bastard]: I'm just gonna take a guess and assume you two went somewhere together, but just checking. Gentle reminder to you that he *does* have a boyfriend, so keep your hands to yourself.**

Katsuki gritted his teeth at the text from Todoroki. _How the fuck does he know absolutely everything!? _He decided to only reply back to Kirishima's text out of spite.

**[You]: We ditched. I'm taking him out on a day around town to help him relax cuz of you kno what.**

**[Shitty hair]: Awwww you DO have a heart underneath all that unchecked anger! Who would've guessed!? Big ol' soft spot izukuuuu ^_^**** I'll let everyone know ya'll are off doing ya own thing **

**[You]: stfu you idiot of course I have a damn heart, but I'll still kick your ass if you send me another fucking heart emoji**

**[Shitty hair]: Ah...there's the belligerent hot head we all know and love.**

**[Shitty hair]:****. Try me.**

**[You]: ...**

The tall blonde 'tch'ed to himself before putting his phone away with a small smile. Kirishima was a good friend.

He looked over at Izuku geeking out over the different art pieces and exhibits about Hakuba valley writing down little facts in that notebook of his. Katsuki's lips twitched upward even further. He lifted up his camera to take photos of Izuku in a candid fashion as the nerd read every single mantle and description in complete wonder.

In this moment, looking at Izuku smile and completely engross himself in the facts in the museum made him slightly think to himself that the short greenette would be a good history major in college and even a perfect professor later down the line. He liked learning just as much as he enjoyed running.

Izuku looked back at him and smiled, gesturing him over to a particular piece of old rusted armor that was on display behind the glass case. "Look at this! Isn't it fascinating?" The greenette beamed.

Red eyes studied the armor closely, it was large and made of Japanese steal with a crimson slash around the waist. Pieces of it was rusted and when he looked down to the description he read the words 'The Forgotten Warrior'.

"This kind of reminds me of you." Izuku said softly. "He apparently guarded this ancient princess known as Shiro of Tani with his life, but he was also known to be really mean and loud to others. Pretty much he was a dick to everyone except her."

"Wow, what a roundabout way to tell me I'm an asshole Deku." Katsuki sarcastically sighed. He studied the armor carefully, his reflection aligning with it perfectly and he couldn't help but feel somewhat like he didn't deserve to be compared to someone who was so fierce and loyal. "Here, you want a picture with it?"

Green eyes lit up and nodded, quickly getting in place. He gave a small smile with a peace sign and Katsuki clicked the picture. They switched positions after Izuku insisted that Katsuki get one too. As they were taking photos around the museum an older woman noticed and approached them.

"You two are just so cute! Do you want a picture together?" The black-haired lady smiled at them. Both boys slightly blushed and Katsuki was about to reject the offer and correct her but Izuku spoke up before him.

"That would be great! If you could please? I kind of want one in front of this painting." Katsuki turned to Izuku slightly surprised that the other would want a picture with him. Izuku took the camera from Katsuki and handed it over to the woman before the blonde could object. He shuffled them over to a giant painting that took up half the wall and Izuku instantly put on a smile. Katsuki felt his heart swoon and then slowly and awkwardly started to smile as well, leaning into Izuku mildly.

The shudder of the camera went off and the woman looked down to the digital screen. "Aw, this is adorable. Ugh, to be young and in love again!" She smiled at them both and handed the camera back to the blushing blonde.

Katsuki was jolted by the fact that the woman didn't seem to mind the possibility of them being a gay couple and instead seemed...supportive? He looked back to Izuku who was blushing as well, but thanked her nonetheless. The interaction sunk into his skin slowly and made his heart warm with a twinge of acceptance that he wasn't used to.

His brain supplied an image of him and Izuku in the future, happy as a couple and it was almost painful.

He wished they actually did runaway.

oOoOo

As they made their way out of the museum, after fucking two hours, the blonde found himself ready to rip his hair out. He should've known letting a goddamn nerd lose in a museum would've taken forever. But Izuku was happy...which meant he was happy too. That's all that really mattered, even if he wasn't exactly interested in the subject matter.

Katsuki clicked through all the photos that they had taken through the day. All the images contained either a smiling Izuku, or a super in thought one taking notes in his notebook cutely. This was a good escape from reality for a moment, and the blonde realized that he was being slightly cruel to himself as his feelings for Izuku only grew stronger as the day went on.

Always so close, but so far out of reach.

They were now heading over to the middle of town area with the temple to grab food. Katsuki insisted slashed yelled that he was going to pay for the meal and coffee since it was his idea to 'runaway' for the day together. Izuku, in no mood for a screaming match, resigned with a chuckle and allowed the older teenager to pay for the food.

As they were sitting down inside of a small restaurant eating spicy ramen he showed Izuku all the photos on his digital camera and watched how a small smile stayed pinned on his beautiful face.

"You definitely need to at least minor in photography in college, Katsuki." Izuku commented, leaning in close to the older boy to get a better look at the photos. Red eyes studied the head of green curls and thought about what Izuku said.

"Maybe," was all Katsuki could think to say. He didn't know how to tell the other that he only really liked to take photos when he was with him. He had spent the first two months in high school taking photos but when he started football, and their friendship had died off as did Katsuki's inspiration to take photographs. "I'll probably consider it. What are you thinking about majoring in?"

"Ah, good question." Izuku scratched his chin. "I honestly have no idea. I can't exactly major in track and field, so I was just gonna do my best to test the waters in the future." Red eyes noticed the hint of sadness that passed over Izuku's face.

"I think you should major in history. Or something that deals in taking a lot of notes. Y'know something only a dork like you would enjoy doing." Katsuki lightly bumped Izuku's shoulder and laughed.

The greenette faked gasped as if he was offended and bumped the older boy's shoulder back. "You always make fun of my note taking but how do you remember everything without diligence? I'm still top ten y'know!"

"I don't need to write down shit, that's for losers. I just maybe take down a few keywords and that's all I need to remember something." He smirked arrogantly down at the other and tapped his temple with two fingers. "It's all up here."

"Wow. How are you number one in the class again? It must be some type of fluke." Izuku rolled his eyes and picked up another chopstick full of noodles to eat.

"Because I'm the fucking best and you know it, nerd. Goddamn natural born genius right here."

"Ah, ladies and gentlemen, he's both smart _and _humble. Real show winner right here." The track runner sarcastically announced slightly loud with a laugh. Katsuki felt himself burst into a grin at the playful banter between them and his heart was so full of happiness in that moment looking at Izuku's smiling face.

The ash blonde was about to retort when there was a loud cry echoed from outside the restaurant. Izuku turned his head to see a small child around the age of five standing outside trying to get the attention of strangers.

"Can someone help me find my mom? Please?" The child murmured to strangers, but they all awkwardly passed him by, too afraid of getting themselves involved in something that wasn't their business. Katsuki glanced at Izuku and saw that empathic determined look take over his features and sighed. They were officially in for a ride.

Izuku looked back at him with those pleading green eyes and the blonde just nodded before getting up and putting back on his coat. There was no use in trying to stop Izuku, plus he felt sorry for the kid. People can be assholes. They made their way outside the building and Izuku squatted to eye level with the child.

"Are you lost?" He spoke quietly, and the child just nodded, looking up at Katsuki and back to Izuku. "We'll help you find her. What's your name?"

"K-Kota," the kid replied. He had dark black hair and eyes with almost European looking features. His little body was bundled up in layers of winter clothes and he looked absolutely frightened. "My mom was working the big event thingy, but I lost her when I wondered off by accident playing with a monkey…"

"Well, nice to meet you Kota, my name is Izuku." The greenette smiled and held his hand out like he was introducing himself. The tiny hand looked amazed at him and shook it back with a bit of hesitation before looking back up at Katsuki with a scared expression. "This is my best friend, Katsuki. Don't mind his face. He always looks like someone's angry, grumpy cat."

Katsuki gapped down at Izuku at the insult but the kid, Kota, just laughed and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "He does look scary. You're nice though. I like your freckles…" the kid replied and poked Izuku's chubby cheek.

"Well, thank you Kota," Izuku softly smiled back. "Do you know where the big event thingy is by any chance?" The kid shook his head and the blonde felt himself soften. "Okay that's no issue. We'll just figure it out together, okay?"

The kid nodded and Izuku stood up and held his hand out for the kid, but the tiny human instead held both his arms out, signaling that he wanted to be carried. Izuku let out a weird sound and a blush found its way on his face. He nodded gentle to the boy before bent down to let Kota wrap tiny arms around his neck.

Katsuki watched as the kid buried his face in Izuku's neck and the greenette only carried him naturally like a parent and patted his head. The sight squeezed at Katsuki heart until he felt like it was about to snap.

_Izuku is good with kids._

oOoOo

Turns out the 'big event thingy' was one of the few places they were heading to anyways, so it wasn't too much of a big deal. It took over an hour to walk on foot to the other side of Hakuba valley but Izuku kept his determined look on his face as he carried the now, sleeping child in his arms.

It did fucking _terrible _things for Katsuki's imagination which now was giving him images of him and Izuku as a happy couple _with _a kid like Izuku was some doting, loving father.

When they arrived, the area was packed with people, foreign merchant stations, and laughter among people. Izuku then patted the kid on his head to softly wake him up.

"Hey. Kota. We're here," he said in a whisper bouncing the five-year-old lightly. The kid blinked his eyes awake and Izuku kneeled down to place him back on the ground. "Can you point us out to where your mom's boath is?"

The dark headed boy nodded and grabbed Izuku's finger leading him in the direction down a stony path to an area that was in the corner. When they stopped they were standing directly in front of a gypsy tarot card reading station and, in the background, they could hear a foreign woman yelling in an aggressive language at another person.

Izuku rang the wind chimes lightly before calling out to the couple arguing in the back. "Hello? Is anyone there? I, um, I have a child with me by the name of Kota," his meek voice carried slightly. The voices yelling in a foreign language instantly stopped and a tall, dark haired woman came bursting through the front.

"Oh, my goodness! KOTA!" Her thick accented voice boomed. She was dressed in colorful fabrics that held dangling coins on the hems and her nails were painting a bright red. "Why did you run off like that? You scared me half to death!"

The small boy just apologized and buried his head in his mother's neck and she coddled him lovingly. Her dark eyes looked up to the two boys who returned her son. "Thank you so much, I am so thankful for you two."

"It's no problem ma'am. We're happy we just got him back safely to you," Katsuki answered. The older woman stood up carrying the child in the back to hand him off to an older male before returning to face the two young teenagers who were preparing to awkwardly leave. "Wait! Before you go," she called out for them. "You must let me repay you in some way."

Izuku held his hands up immediately. "O-Oh, no that's okay! We didn't do it for any reward, we just wanted to make sure he was safe," the greenette smiled and scratched behind his head.

Dark eyes looked at the two boys in front of her for a split moment and paused as if she was able to see something they weren't able to. "Well, you must let me take your card reading for free. It's the least I can do." She gave them a knowing smile that honestly creeped Katsuki out and made him bristle with a coldness.

Red eyes met green and the blonde boy shrugged. They stepped forward into the booth with the woman. The tent itself was made of colorful patterns and bright fabrics that had multiple tassels hanging from the ceiling. They sat down on the plush red pillow in front of the woman at a table that had a purple throw over it and glanced between them yet again.

"You two have one of the strongest red strings I have ever seen in my life," she smiled at them. "A lot of tangles in it though, and it looks like it was stretched out extremely far, which is concerning. But you are mere children. There is always time to untangle and make it close again. How long have you been together?"

"O-Oh we're not," Izuku blushed and stuttered. "We're just f-friends." Katsuki bit the inside of cheek bitterly.

The woman then turned her gaze onto Izuku and her face felt flat for a moment as she studied him. "Oh. I see. This is a complicated matter," her brown eyes looked Izuku up and down and hummed with thought as if seeing something interesting. "Okay, let's get started," she shuffled out the cards and neatly placed three cards on the table turned face down. "Now hold hands," Izuku blinked several times and Katsuki face instantly frowned.

"Pardon me?" "The fuck?"

"Your fates are intertwined...it would be an injustice to you both not to take this reading as one," she reasoned and Katsuki instantly didn't trust any of this shit. He never believed in bullshit like fate or destiny but...he looked to Izuku and felt that pull he always does. He groaned and reluctantly held his hand out for the nerd to take and green eyes widened in surprise.

"A-Are you sure, Katsuki? We don't have to do this—"

"Just fucking hold my goddamn hand," he bit out, trying his best to fight down the heated blush that was overpowering his senses. His heart started beating, begging to jump out of his chest as soon as he felt that tiny hand wrap into his. The dark-haired woman smiled as if she was witnessing something grand before neatly tying a red ribbon around their wrist, binding them together.

"Perfect," she smiled. The woman then reshuffled the cards, and slowly leaned her head back. She closed her eyes and started chanting in some foreign language Katsuki wasn't familiar with, but it was giving him the fucking heebie jeebies. He turned to his right at Izuku who looked absolutely enchanted at the display. When brown eyes snapped back at them she laid out four cards. One directly in front of Izuku, another in front of Katsuki and two neatly aligned in the middle creating a cross symbol.

"Pull your cards," she whispered and Izuku reached out first, flipping the card in front of him. It was of a woman dressed all in white, and a golden crown. She was sitting down in a bed of white roses and holding a glowing heart with a knife in the middle. "The White Healer of Purity. That's a rare card! I'm impressed but not surprised." Red eyes studied the card before looking to Izuku who had a dejected look on his face.

"I'm not pure," Izuku muttered with bitterness in his tone. Katsuki felt his eyebrow knit and wanted to ask Izuku why he would say such a thing about himself, but the gypsy woman spoke up before he could.

"You silly child. Purity is not of the body but of the soul," she leaned forward and placed a finger on the heart in the card. "The purest of hearts have the unique ability to drive out darkness, even in the blackest of depths that may seem lost to the world." Red eyes watched as Izuku instantly froze as if he just had an epiphany. A slow smile graced the woman's lips as she looked deep into his eyes and nodded.

She then turned her attention to Katsuki and gestured for him to pull his card. The blonde looked between them confused at the exchange and watched how Izuku's expression was deep in thought before those emerald eyes were back on him waiting for his turn.

_This is some fucking witchcraft._The older boy thought to himself and he squeezed Izuku's hand in his before reluctantly flipping over the card. His card was of a man in shining blood red armor, kneeling down on one knee and holding a golden sword in a presenting position in his palms. The background was an orange sunset in a field of red roses.

"Ah! Even more interesting," a grin broke across the older woman's face. "The Red Knight of Amber Flames. This means that you will be a fierce protector of those who matter the most to you, a legend crafted for protection."

The description instantly brought Katsuki back to the museum, when he was facing the large set of armor. He thought about the term 'knight' and 'protector' but soon found himself rejecting the titles. He thought about all the times he failed to protect Izuku, how many times he turned his back on the younger one and left him vulnerable. How all those times added up to the shitty situation they were in now.

Katsuki didn't feel like some knight in shining armor.

"I think this is wrong," he muttered through his guilt. "I've done absolutely fucking _nothing _knight-like in my entire life."

The woman smirked before leaning into his space. "Nonsense. It takes time to grow into your armor and even more time to be strong enough to pick it up," she whispered and Katsuki leaned back utterly confused. "The most unbreakable shield wasn't crafted overnight. Sometimes we all need a reminder to be brave." She leaned back and flipped the last two cards herself and her smile faded slowly when she gazed upon them.

Red eyes followed her gaze to the last two cards and he was immediately disquieted by them. The top card was a tall dark figure that looked almost like the grim reaper and he was positioned ready to cut a red cord with his sword. The last was just a simple card of a white rose stained in blood being held by a maiden in a bloodied thorn crown digging into her skin causing the liquid to flow down her face.

"No. Nu-uh. _Nope_. Absolutely fucking not," Katsuki shook his head and waved his free hand dismissively. "I don't even wanna fuckin' know what the hell that could possibly mean," he sternly stated and Izuku reeled back slightly afraid at the cards in front of him. "We came out here to have a good time, not get cursed. I think we're done here ma'am, you can un-tie us now. Thank you _very_ much."

Bakugou Katsuki wasn't afraid of most things, but he did not fuck around with the supernatural. His life was already a shit show as it was with just _luck_, so bringing in some random ass cosmetic forces already sounded like bad news. This future reading horse crap was over and done with before it vexed them or some shit. He quickly undid the ribbon tying their hands together and placed it on top of the cards.

The older woman finally took her gaze off the cards and scanned between the two teenagers with an ghostly expression. Her line of vision stopped on Izuku. "Be careful of white roses, and tread carefully," she muttered intensely. Green eyes widened at her and Katsuki was absolutely fucking done with this. He gently pulled Izuku up by their joined hands and helped him stand right before bowing politely at the woman.

"I'm very happy we could return your child to you, but we really should be getting on with our day. Have a wonderful rest of the week or whatever," he quickly said he walked out of the booth, leading Izuku along.

The blonde found himself absolutely disturbed at what just occurred in the tent. Lost in his own mind between guilt and the creeps, he didn't notice that they were still holding hands as he looked for the nearest exit from the festival. He only slowed down when Izuku spoke up from behind him.

"You have," a quiet voice interjected his racing thoughts. Katsuki reduced his pace before turning around to Izuku who was giving him a forgiving look. "You have done knightly things before, Katsuki."

Red eyes looked into green with guilt heavy as the world. "No. I haven't—you know that, Deku. You can't just pretend the last three shitty ass years never happened." He turned away feeling ashamed and started walking again.

"You're right I can't. But I also can't ignore other things you've done." Izuku pulled forcefully on Katsuki's hand to make him stop walking and face him. "You protected me against Kosei at homecoming. You didn't have to pull him off of me, but you did. You could've just watched like everyone else," the greenette softly smiled.

"You also stood up and took down that ugly 'slutzuku' display while everyone else was just laughing at it. Then there was coach Inui, who tried to get me kicked off the team. You sacrificed your happiness for my love of running despite of it hurting you. Even on the bus when Tetsutetsu was heckling us, you cut him down. Also, the Kai situation, you ran straight to my house worried and spent all night calling me and making sure I was okay...and then there's the whole thing with my dad."

The last comment made Katsuki heart stop.

"If you hadn't opened the window that night and convinced me to jump off my house like some squirrel I don't know what my life would be like right now. I don't know where I would be, or what my dad would've done to me that day." Grateful jade colored eyes searched into sad ruby ones.

"I'm thankful for you Katsuki, even if you don't know it."

oOoOo

They spent the rest of the evening finishing off all the things Katsuki had planned. An air of happiness carried around them for the entire day and it left both boys feelings relaxed and in their element with each other.

They visited the temple, took pictures near the nature sites and sat down for dinner together. Neither of them acknowledged the hand holding, but neither one of them pulled away from it either, lost in the escapism of the moment. Even when they stopped for the bathroom, or during dinner, Katsuki leisurely slid his hand back into Izuku's quietly and neither one of them talked about it.

The sky turned from a friendly day time setting into a calming nighttime sky and it didn't go unnoticed by Katsuki how Izuku's upbeat mood started to fade with the sun. The day was ending, which meant they would be on the bus back at Hamamatsu bright and early on Monday. On the bus back to reality.

After all the shops and stores had closed they spent the rest of evening talking on a bench holding hands looking at the stars. Katsuki listened as Izuku told him all the facts he knew about astrology and his heart clutched as how smart Izuku was. He was really special.

When 11:00 pm hit they decided to start making their way back to the cabin area.

Both had received a couple of texts from their friend group asking them if they were okay and both responded that they were fine and were just off sightseeing. They walked into the tiny cabin room holding hands at around 11:45 pm when Izuku's phone ringer went off and the name 'Kai Chi' appeared on the screen.

That was enough to pull Katsuki back to reality as Izuku slowly undid their hands.

"I-I have to take this," Izuku mumbled and excused himself from the room.

Katsuki sat down on the small twin sized bed that suddenly felt too small, too lonely and looked down at his hand that felt too cold after holding Izuku's in it for hours. He glanced off to the side at the dresser that held the green hoodie he had purchased for Izuku and pressed his lip in a thin line.

Today had been perfect. It had been everything the blonde could've hoped for: a quiet peaceful day with Izuku without all the crap from the rest of the world interrupting. He could feel himself start to tear up at the idea of it coming to an end when he started to think about Kai and the Yakuza, but he shook his head out of it.

_The day isn't over yet_.

When Izuku got off the phone he was, of course, relatively somber in comparison to how he had been all day: smiling and giggling. It fucking sucked to see the happiness stolen from off of the beautiful freckled face by some goddamn lowlife thug.

He waited for Izuku to take off his coat and shoes and to unwind before taking the other's hand again. The greenette flinched at the gesture but Katsuki ignored it and smiled at him.

"Wanna go sit down in front of the fireplace for a bit?" He asked in a low voice. Izuku put on a delicate smile that looked like it was about to break at any moment and nodded slowly.

Katsuki grabbed the spare white blanket that was in the room along with the medium sized green bag he had hidden in his dresser. They made their way hand in hand to the common area. It was relatively empty this late at night, with no one but the quiet, polite check in man at the counter and some random music on the radio playing on the overheard.

Katsuki placed the blanket down and smiled at the greenette to get comfortable. Izuku curled up with his knees to his chest and rested his head in his forearms, looking quietly into the flames in deep thought.

"Today was really great. Thank you," the soft voice whispered. Green eyes titled towards Katsuki who was sitting upright, leaning against on arm in Izuku direction. "I had an awesome day."

"That was the goal," he smiled back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do have...er, one more...thing." He cleared his throat before sitting up fully to reach around to grab the baggie he had brought. He handed it over to Izuku who looked down at it in astonishment. "For you. Happy Valentine's Day? Or belated I guess at this point but...yeah." He couldn't control the blush that spread across his face as Izuku took the bag in a hesitant manner like it was the apple that damned Adam and Eve.

He opened the bag and pulled out the green hoodie with the stitched bunny on it. A sad smile instantly overcame his features. "T-Thank you," the small voice whispered and Katsuki could feel the tears on the verge of Izuku's vocal cords. "T-This is so n-nice."

_Fuck_. Katsuki immediately cursed himself as he looked at the tears that were now free falling from Izuku's face. _Maybe I should've thought harder about the whole bunny thing being a trigger._

He rounded on Izuku and held him by his shoulders. "Hey, please don't cry, 'zuku. Fuck I'm sorry. I'll go get you a sweater without a bunny on it. I didn't fuckin' think I'm sorry," his deep voice harshly whispered as he placed on hand on the shaking shoulder and another on the small calf of Izuku, loosely cradling him. Izuku only cried harder and Katsuki lifted his lower hand to wipe the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry. No, this is a great gift. You bought this for me and I'm really happy. I-I am. I'm not crying because of you," Izuku murmured underneath his horse voice. He leaned in slightly to the warm hand on his cheek.

"Why are you crying then?" Katsuki rubbed his shoulders. In that moment watery green eyes looked up at Katsuki and searched his face as if he was looking for a missing piece to a puzzle.

"Because I'm _scared_," he sobbed out and the words absolutely broke Katsuki's heart.

As Izuku cried, salty tears spilling down onto the green fabric clutched in his hands Katsuki felt that tell-tale pull again on his heart and he turned Izuku around to look him deep in the eye with the same raw expression he had given the other on some many accounts before.

His hand delicately held Izuku's face, the pad of his fingers gently caressing freckled tear stained cheeks as tears poured out from green eyes that were so close. Katsuki would do anything to prevent the tears, to make Izuku happy and try to repent for all the things that happened in the past. He just wanted to make the other feel safe and content. He thought about the collective day and how beautiful and happy Izuku had been and how wonderful it was to see that now rare smile.

He observed the shut eyes of the other and leaned forward gradually, following the pull in his heart and captured soft lips in his own after months.

Izuku's sobs instantly stopped and he lifted his hand to push against Katsuki's chest, breaking the kiss instantly. The youngest looked at Katsuki in confusion but the eldest just gazed down with those fire filled eyes that were reflecting the flickering blaze of the fireplace next to them.

"K-Katsuki, no. That's dangerous—" the greenette started but his voice was lost when a warm hand laid on top of his that was positioned on top of Katsuki's chest. There was a grace of silence as red eyes looked longingly into green ones and Izuku could feel the rapid beat of Katsuki's heart underneath his palm. The sound that resembled a steady drum slowly became the only thing both boys paid attention to as they locked gazes. Katsuki leaned in again slowly.

"It's yours," the deep voice confessed gently. "It always has been, and I will do _everything _I can to protect you, Izuku."

Green eyes softened and the pulse of Katsuki's beating heart was felt in them both. Soon Izuku's own subdued heart fluttered with familiar butterflies as the other boy leaned in. Katsuki squeezed the hand that was placed on top of his heart lovingly as the other on came up to gently hold the nape of Izuku neck. Coming in slowly, searching for any sign of hesitation, their lips met again for a second time—but Izuku didn't pull away.

All at once everything melted into one and Izuku slowly started to kiss back against Katsuki and interlocked their hands together losing himself in the moment. The kiss wasn't lust driven like it had been so many months before, but it held a deep understanding and care as their lips worked against each other and their fingers laced slowly.

Katsuki ran his tongue softly along the bottom of Izuku's swollen lip softly asking for permission and hesitant lips opened up giving him full access. He tilted Izuku's head and pulled the other in deeply with hunger. He squeezed his eyes shut as their tongues danced for dominance and their lips worked slowly against each other. Izuku's free hand wrap around to grab his broad shoulders and they broke for air briefly before latching on again with a thousand times the passion holding on tightly to each other.

Katsuki could feel a warmness in his chest when Izuku moaned prettily as the pressure built up slowly between them, like racing electricity. He leaned in fully chasing the heat in his chest and biting on Izuku's lower lip, diving his hand deep into thick soft curls. A soft breathy whine slipped past those lips and Katsuki felt himself sink deeper wanting more, needing more as his heart raced nearly out of his chest—

—and suddenly it halted when Izuku pulled away. Their breathing was labored and heavy and the eldest flickered his eyes down to pink lips again. However, the moment was shattered as he sadly watched the green haired boy sigh and turn away from him.

"I'm sorry...we can't. Katsuki...we really can't. T-That shouldn't have happened." Izuku gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed.

The ex-football player felt like crying because he knew Izuku was right. He fucking knew it, but he didn't give a damn anymore. He respected the boundaries before when he thought Izuku just had a regular boyfriend but finding out that said boyfriend was _Overhaul _changed everything. The boundaries were no longer out of respect but out of fucking fear. Katsuki would be damned if he let some serial killer keep Izuku and hold on to him by the neck with a threat.

Keeping someone in a relationship out of fear wasn't fucking _right_.

The blonde boy leaned backwards but didn't untangle their hands. He looked into the fire and felt a question that had been on his tongue for ages come up and out of his throat before he could stop it.

"Why don't you call me 'Kacchan' anymore?" He whispered lowly. He felt Izuku turn to him and he turned to face the biggest fear he had been ignoring.

"Because I love you," the meek voice answered. "Calling you 'Kacchan' would be like giving wood to a flame I can no longer afford to feed." The beautiful greenette gave him a soft, loving smile and deep down Katsuki knew what he meant. Izuku looked as if he had accepted a fate that was predetermined for him—like there was no real exit.

His heart swung low and heavy with the look that was in Izuku's eye. In that moment, the older of two felt like it was time for the day to end. As much as he didn't want it to, he knew it had to. All periods of calm must come to end, and it was time for him and Izuku to go back to facing their reality.

He stood up slowly, careful to keep their hands clasped and gathered the blanket while Izuku grabbed the new hoodie and placed it in the bag. They slowly made their way back to the room smiling tenderly at the other. They changed in silence and climbed into their respective beds.

Izuku fell asleep first with his back to Katsuki but Katsuki didn't fall asleep that night.

oOoOo

The next morning, they headed off to the bus together, smiling and talking. Katsuki could feel a new closeness between them after the private day together and neither boy mentioned the kiss or hand holding as they made their way back to Hamamatsu.

When they boarded the bus, they found their collective group of friends and Tenya waved them over eager.

"There you two are!" The blue haired teenager exclaimed. "We missed you yesterday! You missed Denki successfully ramming into over ten other classmates on the slopes!" He laughed, and Denki yelled out an objection.

"Hah, sorry about that! I really wanted to see the museums so I kinda begged Katsuki to take me." Izuku gave a polite smile and lied straight through his teeth. Red eyes glanced at him as they naturally took their seat next to each other in the cluster of friends with Izuku in the seat in the aisle.

Todoroki looked between them slowly and Katsuki could've sworn he was able to see into the past or something. "Did you guys see anything fun?"

"Yeah!" Izuku perked up. "I got to learn all about the Hakuba history and then some. We even ran into a European tarot card reader!"

"Who was really fucking weird by the way," Katsuki groaned pulling out his camera slowly clicking through all the photos he collected. "I'll post the photos from Saturday when we get back to Hamamatsu."

"Oh! I was thinking that we definitely need to start a group chat for our new friend circle!" Kirishima grinned. "Turns out Tenya and I have a bunch of stuff in common!"

"Like what?" The ash blonde quirked an eyebrow as he looked in between the two unlikely friends.

"Manliness!" The two said in unison with their fists pumped up to the sky.

The group collectively laughed and soon Kirishima was on his phone adding everyone to a new thread that was titled **"****S.Q.U.A.D****"**.

In that moment Ochaco got on the bus, and she looked...off. Red eyes watched as she made her way to the back with everyone.

"Hey Ochaco-chan!" Izuku beamed with leftover happiness from the silliness of the friends. Katsuki fully expected the girl who hug and greet her best friend with a warmness but instead she just coldly cut her eye at him and didn't say a word as she took her seat next to Tenya. "Ochaco…?" Izuku whispered confused. He looked back at her, but the girl didn't say anything as she took out her phone case that was decorated in a pattern with tiny white roses.

Izuku's face instantly twisted in hurt and confusion at the clear cold shoulder from one of his closest friends. Dual colored eyes met with Katsuki's red also confused at the display but Tenya, Denki, and Kirishima didn't seem to notice, too lost in their own conversation.

"She's probably just in a bad mood or somethin'," Katsuki whispered, pulling on Izuku's shoulder to make him face back forward. He didn't know if that was exactly the truth, but he didn't like the current hurt display that graced freckled features. "Wanna go through the pictures again?" He offered trying to give some type of distraction.

"Uh, okay. Sure. Sounds good," Izuku whispered clearly off put. Katsuki pulled out his digital camera and started telling jokes, doing his best to take the other's mind off the awkward interaction.

oOoOo

When they finally made their way back to Hamamatsu it was midday. Ochaco still hadn't said much on the bus, she slowly warmed up to Izuku but straight up glared at Katsuki and the look wasn't missed by Todoroki. It worried him slightly. He always knew the brown-haired girl didn't like him...but this was a new type of look. She used to just look at him as if he was an annoying fly, but now she was looking at him as if he was...filth.

Mitsuki had picked both boys up from the school and drove them back to the neighborhood. The blonde watched as Izuku looked sadly out of the window for the entire car ride, as if he was a prisoner on death row going back to their cell after being out on probation and accepting their fate. They didn't speak for the car ride but just listened to the soft song that was playing in the background.

They got out of the car after pulling in the Bakugou drive way and Katsuki immediately pulled Izuku into an embrace that shocked Mitsuki.

The younger hugged back tightly, burying his head into the larger boy's chest and his gloved hands gripped into the orange jacket. A shaky breath let out from his lips and Katsuki let his head fall against Izuku's as a hand found its way into green curls and the other held him closely at his midsection.

"Everything is going to be okay," he whispered into the smaller boy's ear low enough for only him to hear. He took a deep calming breath, wishing that he could believe it himself.

"It will be," is all Izuku said back. Something in Izuku's words gave him a under shade of foreboding, not sure exactly what the younger was thinking or where his head was at. They leaned back to see each other and Izuku gave him a look as if he was studying his face for one of the last times he'll see it.

He softly smiled at the ground before pulling himself away fully and give both Bakugou's a parting goodbye.

That night, as they laid in bed, both boys calmly thought of ways to protect each other from the same person.

Katsuki thought of careful ways get Izuku out of Kai's grasp and Izuku thought of self-sacrificing methods to get Katsuki's name off the hit list. However, both were completely unaware and could never prepare for the real trial that was to come. It was stirring on the horizon and it promised to leave a permanent scar on Izuku's heart.

Because when one falls in love with a storm, how can they expect to come out unscathed?

* * *

Lemme know what you think! I love reviews :)

Fluff and angst are my favorite combos in one chapter. I made up the armor legend & those tarot cards just to fit into the story. I know a lot of you love Kai but I just wanna be mindful of promoting healthy relationships. Please read carefully at how both Kai and Katsuki think about/view Izuku and how it differs between them at this point in the story.

No preview this week because anything would be a spoiler going in. Feel free to theorize ;)

*pulls out harpoon & guillotine to starts sharpening the blades* See you next time!


	11. The Storm ptI

Welcome back to my cave of angst~

We have officially reached the climax (part 1/2) and 1000+ KUDOS ON A03! This chapter is an absolute monster (~20k words) making it the second longest in the series right underneath the 'The Brightest'. So please, buckle up.

**Warnings: Intense amount of angst, violence, graphic depictions of violence, sociopathic tendencies, homophobia, guilt, self hate, problematic relationship, yakuza scenes, mentions of attempted rape *ONLY MENTION NOT ACTUALLY IN THE STORY***

Now, *finishes sharpening harpoon's spear and aims it directly at your heart* Let's get started! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The ****Storm**** (Part 1/2)**

.

.

.

Kai remembers his heart tearing with an unfamiliar emotion that he's never encountered before.

Watching Izuku try to run away from him, after somehow figuring out what was locked inside his closet, made him both livid and somewhat ashamed.

Livid because Izuku had tried to fool him into going across town so he could snoop. Ashamed because he had full intentions on telling Izuku everything when they were settled in Tokyo and he had a higher position that was much more business-centered.

The dark hair male admits that he's allowed himself some fair amount of escapism the last seven months with Izuku. The tiny greenette made him feel...normal. Something that was completely foreign to Kai as a whole.

Izuku never looked at him as some killing machine, or some sex object like all of his peers did. Izuku looked at him with love. This was something so rare and new for the young adult that he would protect it at all costs.

Even if that meant mildly scaring Izuku into staying with him so that he could keep his identity a secret.

Kai knew he completely gambled with telling Izuku the truth about that ginger filth's disappearance. He knew that by telling Izuku it would either do one of two things: make the greenette behave enough not to run away again because he was afraid or make him try to run away faster because he was afraid.

Luckily for him it was the former.

But Kai didn't expect how saddening it would be to watch Izuku crumble under the realization that Kai had hurt someone for him.

Izuku was too good, too pure to ever come to terms with topics like death and homicide. Kai himself has been desensitized to them for years. To him, it was a natural part of life and he was the grim reaper's personal assistant at this point.

It made the hitman uncomfortable to see Izuku so visibly upset despite the youngest one saying he was fine. He could tell Izuku was hiding something behind his glass like fragile smile.

Kai remembers Izuku giving him that sweet look but this time it stopped at his eyes and it _hurt_. But Kai also remembers how Izuku took his hand in a shaky manner and asked him to explain everything about him.

"I j-just want to understand y-you more," The green beauty had asked him with a quivering voice. "P-Please...just try to help me understand."

So, Kai did. He did because he could tell by the look in Izuku's eyes that the younger still loved him, but he was afraid. Wanting to dispel this, Kai explained for the first time ever his background to someone in detail. He just wanted Izuku to be less scared of him, so it could make their future lives together easier.

He explained the abusive foster homes, his real name, and then he explained Eri. Kai hesitated and stumbled a bit on his words at this part because he realized he had never revisited those emotions. The unchecked anger rose like a crackling firestorm back into him again.

But Izuku calmed him down.

"I'm sorry...to hear all of that, Kai. I'm really sorry you had to go through such an ugly childhood. No one deserves that, not even you. You're also not as bad as you think you are, and you're not a sociopath. There's good there, I can see it. You just have to believe it too and it'll come through."

The soft hand touched his shoulder and vanquished all those ugly dark emotions because Izuku exposed him to something Kai has never encountered: understanding and empathy. Izuku saw good in him. A word people barely even associated with him unless they were talking about his well refined set of not-so-good skills.

Kai knew Izuku was meant to be his after that. There wasn't any doubt in his mind. He would do anything to keep Izuku and he would do anything to make him less afraid of him as well.

They could get over this bump together and by the time they were in Tokyo all of this would be in the past.

The shorter male had a tough time adjusting the past week and a half after the reveal. He had made sure to call Izuku at the beginning and end of the day during his ski trip to touch base with him and it hurt to hear the distance in Izuku's voice.

Part of Kai understood. He knew he was a monster deep down to the outside perspective...he always has been.

But slowly Izuku started to come around when he came back on Monday. The boy took the initiative to call to hang out and Kai, as always, complied.

They spent every day the following week together and Kai tried to do more..._soft _tasks with Izuku to show the greenette he had a friendlier side. A side that was good enough to be partner material for someone as pure and untainted as Izuku.

Sure, he was Overhaul for the Yakuza, but he could be just Kai for Izuku.

The young adult was patient with the greenette. He didn't touch Izuku unless asked after the issue of aggressively manhandling and shaking him violently that night.

Admittedly, Kai didn't mean to shake Izuku so hard, but he had just lost his temper for a while trying to get Izuku to stop struggling against him.

He just wanted Izuku to behave so that they could go back to normal.

So, after that, he allowed the boy just enough space to breathe and he was happy when Izuku started to warm up again to him and ask questions about Tokyo and his future job. He finally accepted the reality of their future together, and that's all Kai wanted.

Which brings him to now, the first week of March. It was the Thursday after Izuku's ski trip baking a cake with the teenager in a light blue apron Izuku had picked out for him during a shopping trip the previous day.

"So, when you start the new business-related position in Tokyo, does that mean you'll have to quit...your current one?" Izuku asked him, leaning over the counter in the kitchen. The boy was cracking eggs slowly and placing them into the bowl.

The eldest sighed outwardly as he put flour into the bowl. "No," he stated in a flat tone. "The boss wants me to be able to do both."

"Oh," was the only response he got back. Kai turned to Izuku to see him press his lips in a straight line. The sight made Kai slightly uncomfortable.

"...I know this whole situation makes you uneasy, but you don't have to think about what I do, Izuku. It's just business. It has nothing to do with you and never will. Overhaul is something completely separate from me as a person," Kai tried to reason.

It was true...partially. The whole 'Overhaul' persona wasn't _really _separate from him, but it was a different side to his personality, like a coin. A side that was easily flipped over when his core nature was tapped into—his roots if you will. It felt good to let his sadist out every now and then, like a purge to keep himself in check, but he had no intentions or reason to ever show it to Izuku.

He only showed it to people who needed to learn a lesson—per the casino owner.

Izuku nodded and gave him a soft smile. "I was just wondering. Still trying to understand how all of this works." Izuku turned back and started mixing all the eggs and batter together. Kai studied him carefully and noticed the light hunch inward in the boy's body language.

"I know you are still grasping it, but you have to understand the boss made it very clear want he wanted from me and I have to do what is instructed of me. I don't get a say in it."

In that moment Izuku put the mixing spoon down in front of him. Green eyes slowly gazed up into gold with both courage and hesitation. "...but what do you want, Kai?"

Thin brown eyebrows knitted together as he looked directly back onto the freckle splattered face. His answer was lost because for once in Kai's life...he didn't know what type of response to give back.

No one had ever asked him what _he _really wanted out of life in general. The Yakuza just gave him orders and he went where he was needed because he always felt so dissociated. Drugs, violence, and sex helped him feel some twinge of existence but overall? He had no real goal...until he met Izuku.

He had stopped smoking so frequently for the boy's comfort, and his want to be with him made him take initiative to ask and achieve a higher position in the Yakuza.

"I just want to be happy with you," Kai decided on. "That's really all...I honestly care about, I guess." It was the truth once he searched his brain fully. Izuku had been a giant motivator for him.

"I want us to be happy too." Izuku smiled back. "It's just been a thought of mine: of you resigning the current position and just focusing on the business one if we go to Tokyo together."

The use of 'if' irritated Kai slightly.

"Not if. _When_, bunny. You told me you canceled your Yuuei app...right?" He didn't like being stern with Izuku, but he had to be at this point. He couldn't chance the possibility of Izuku not coming to Tokyo while knowing about the true nature of his work.

"R-Right. I canceled it on Monday," the track runner stuttered out. Green eyes glanced down to the floor before Izuku cleared his throat. "B-But I was just thinking it would be nice if you focused on that one. Then you wouldn't be so busy and tied between two positions. We could spend more time together that way, y'know? You would just come back from the office like a regular person and I would be there studying after classes...it would be nice to have that."

As soon the words reached his ears, the imagine of a smiling Izuku waiting for him snuggled in the couch with books and papers in fluffy blanket flooded into his head. It instantly made his heart warm, thinking about the domesticity of it.

Kai had never allowed himself to think of such things because they seemed so...out of reach for him. But that thought, of spending more time with Izuku together as a couple, was enough to make Kai want to consider what the boy was saying.

"...that would make you happy?"

"It would," Izuku smiled at him and Kai felt his heart hooked and sunken just like that. "I don't think I can ever just ignore what you do. But if you were to just focus on the business related one...it would make everything significantly easier."

"Like a compromise," he pondered, turning away to mix the rest of the batter. "If I was just a white-collar Yakuza man, you could swallow the pill better."

"Y-Yeah. I could cope easier with it." That was all the affirmation Kai needed.

"If it would make you happier while being with me then okay. I'll talk to the boss on Saturday and see if I can persuade him or what compromise he'll give me."

For the first time in nearly ten days, a perked-up expression took over the beautiful freckled face. "Really? You'll try?" Izuku leaned up closer to Kai to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"Of course, bunny. I don't want you to be as unhappy as you are right now. If I can make this better for you I will," Kai responded with a small smile and just then Izuku's gaze flickered off to the side.

"Well...I have one more question then," the boy spoke slowly with heavy caution in his voice. Kai could feel the request even before it began.

"What is it?"

"I saw your list that night," the meek voice answered.

A long thick silence occurred when Kai sighed and placed down the bowl of batter. He turned to Izuku with a mildly displeased face waiting for him to continue. Green eyes shifted down slightly and Izuku found his voice again. "...Could you take a name off of it?"

Kai didn't need for Izuku to tell him what name. He already knew.

"I'm guessing Bakugou Katsuki is the name you want off the list," he bit out and turned away from Izuku.

Now, Kai was usually always calm and collected. After The Boss had saved him at the age of fifteen, the man immediately placed him in anger management training due to his violent streak and terrorizing half the men in the organization.

Kai always kept his angry beast in check. He hadn't gone berserk since Eri and frankly, he didn't think he ever would again.

However, it slipped slightly when he saw that godforsaken blonde approach Izuku at his first track meet, especially since he was under the impression that the two were no longer speaking.

Fierce, ugly emotions had crawled their way up Kai's throat for the first time and he could only pinpoint them as jealousy and betrayal. The prospect that Izuku had lied to him coupled with the look the greenette had given the other, pushed Kai to grab Izuku fairly aggressively and drag him away.

Why? Because Izuku hadn't just given the boy just any look, no.

It was a look that Izuku would give to Kai, one filled with love. Love that was supposed to _only _be for Kai. Not some abusive blonde football player who has had everything in life handed to him—_including _Izuku.

The greenette didn't need to associate with filth like that, he was pure and sweet. He was untainted.

"Why?" The deep voice demanded, it was hard to push down the envy. Izuku was _his_. He loved him and Izuku clearly loved him back so why did this fucking Katsuki keep coming up?

"I've just known him my whole life, Kai. I don't want to see anything bad happen to him."

"You care an awful lot about him for two people who just recently got on good terms."

"H-He's just a friend, really."

Kai squinted slightly at the answer but when golden eyes pierced down into sad green ones, once again, Kai felt his anger slowly dismantled by the hems.

Looking at that pure, innocent pleading gaze did something to Kai. It was like a magic pull that made his resolve weak. His mind wrestled between the two new emotions of jealousy and love he felt his teeth mildly grind.

"_Please_," Izuku pushed lightly. Kai turned away from the shorter one at this point again, deciding to settle for a half truth.

"Him and I already have a deal. If he holds up his end there will be no issue so don't worry about that, Izuku. Like I said it has nothing to do with you."

Truthfully, Katsuki should have already been dead.

Kai made no exceptions for anyone who had seen his face and he wasn't starting now for someone like Katsuki. He just was stalling the other's death until a more appropriate time. Kai knew based off the conversation he overheard and what Izuku has let slip out during drunk nights that it would hurt the greenette greatly to lose him at this point in time.

So, Kai was going to wait.

The dark-haired male understood from firsthand experience how being in a state of grieving makes it hard to fall in love. And that's what Kai wanted: Izuku in love with him. Therefore, Katsuki couldn't die...or at least not right now. But, Kai was a patient man. He would mark the name off his list eventually, when the time was right.

Because he would be damned if he let someone like Bakugou Katsuki touch or even be near Izuku.

"So, he's safe?"

"Yes, He is as long as he does what he was told." _Lie_. Kai gave Izuku a charming smile. "Okay? Does that make you happy? Now what type of frosting is your favorite? I got all of them just in case I picked wrong." Gold eyes watched Izuku's face light up, and Kai felt his heart swoon yet again.

"Let's use all of them. Like a rainbow cake." Izuku smiled at him.

"Perfect idea." Kai smiled back.

oOoOo

"Mishimoto, I just want to understand this clearly...are you trying to break our agreement?" The Boss's deep voice carried in the small conference room on Saturday afternoon.

The tall white-haired male was currently dressed in an all-black suit, leaned back in a giant black leather chair with a cigarette neatly posed in between two fingers. Kai was sitting silently by his side with his back to the only exit in the room with his hands neatly folded in his lap. Gold eyes cut into the man directly across the wooden table from him waiting for the other to speak.

"_Absolutely_," The man sneered with hatred. "Fuck you and this entire organization. I no longer want to be affiliated with such bottom feeders. You can take all your goddamn sick ass methods and leave me alone," Mishimoto spoke with a disgusted look on his face as he turned his gaze to Kai and spit on the floor. "You and your goddamn guard dog here are no longer welcome in my establishment. Am I making myself clear for you two bastards?"

Kai didn't flinch when the man snarled at him with an aggressive energy. The twenty-two-year-old leaned back in his chair and only tilted his head in curiosity.

The Boss's paused, assessing the other adult in the room carefully before taking a sharp inhale of his cigarette. He let out the smoke slowly as if in deep thought, being careful not to break his gaze upon Mishimoto.

"Chisaki?" The Boss called.

"Yes, sir?" Kai responded dutifully.

"Kill this man if he tries to leave." A small smirk crept its way onto Kai's handsome sharp features.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I have to admit. You're gutsy for talking to me like that. But I have to say you're even more gutsy for calling dear Chisaki over here something as lowly as a guard dog." The Boss sighed and put out his cigarette.

"Let me tell you something about my guard dog. He's been gutting men like you since he was fifteen. He's also a man of many names, you know him as Chisaki Kai. But you might know him as something else. Want to take a guess?"

"A thug and delinquent? I'm not afraid of him," the man said, and Kai felt his inner need to see the man squirm slowly rise like quiet thunder.

"_Overhaul_," The Boss hissed. Mishimoto's face instantly dropped. "The media and his fellow Yakuza men gave him this nickname for one reason and one reason only: Kai is good at disassembling people. Both emotionally and physically. I'm sure you saw the news, about the casino owner. He was sitting in that exact same chair as you are...saying very similar things."

"W-wait, no—"

"Ah, _yes_." The Boss folded his hands and leaned in towards the frightened middle-aged man. "We found out he lied to us about something very big that cost us a lot of money. So, I told my 'guard dog' here to do whatever he saw fit. Chisaki decided that the man needed to be broken down and taught a very valuable lesson about liars before finding his way back into the heavens."

Kai started to put his black gloves on, being sure to flex each hand as a warm up. He could see exactly where this was going—the math was clear. The Boss had exposed his identity and Kai wasn't wearing either one of his masks.

There was only one outcome.

"I-I-I I'm sorry, I take back what I said!"

"Which part? The going back on the agreement or the guard dog comment? Because I didn't appreciate either—_especially _the latter."

"Both! I'm sorry!"

The boss 'tched' and rolled his neck, leaning back to full look down at the begging man. "Chisaki. If I told you to kill this man—right now—however you deemed appropriate, what would you do first?"

Kai slowly reached into his pocket to pull out his black face mask while feline like gold eyed preyed on the man without mercy.

"I would cut out his tongue and then make him beg for forgiveness," he said without breaking eye contact. "I think it would be a good lesson: watch what you say because you might not get the chance to repent later."

"See? Just talented and creative," The white hair male praised. "Chisaki here is a blessing for me, and unfortunately a curse for you." The Boss slowly rose out of his seat and headed for the door.

"W-wait where are you going?" The man nervously eyed Kai and the sadistic bloodthirsty smile that was steadily growing across his face. The Boss then sighed heavily as he held the door handle and pursed his lips.

"I'm going to go make a phone call. My guard dog here is going to break you down slowly and then maybe—_just maybe_—see if you deserve to live once he finds what's underneath all that filth of yours."

At this Kai carefully put the black disease mask over his nose and mouth and fully descended into Overhaul.

"Wait no! You can't do this—"

"I can, and he _will_," The boss turned up his lip at the groveling scum, completely disgusted by his presence before turning his attention to the dark-haired hitman. "Do what you do best Overhaul and see you in the 5pm meeting. I'll send in Dabi later to help you with clean up."

Overhaul held up two fingers for the boss as a sign of confirmation before slowly standing up and pulling out his black steel blade from his leather holster on his belt. He cocked his head slightly and raised a delicate eyebrow.

He spoke his next words carefully because they would be the last Mishimoto would ever hear.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

oOoOo

Kai carefully closed the wooden door behind him and stared down at his black blade. The reflective item was decorated in dark red liquid and metallic eyes assessed it in deep thought, thinking about Izuku. He looked at the faint mirror image of himself in the item quietly.

He could give this up for love.

oOoOo

"Kai, you're done already?" The Boss gave him a surprised look, along with everyone else in the room.

On The Boss's right side was Dabi and seated elsewhere in the small office room were various other Yakuza men dressed in all black. Gold eyes raked over their bodies in a calculating manner before returning back to the head of the organization.

"Yes, I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about," the young adult informed his superior with a voice quieter than anyone in the room was used to hearing. Kai watched out the corner of his eyes as Dabi lifted an eyebrow curiously and the hitman tried his best not to let it irritate him. "Preferably in private."

The Boss paused for a moment and then gave a single hand gesture in the air towards the door. Everyone in the room slowly started to get up and leave past Kai. It didn't go unnoticed how Dabi slowed down his pace when he came close to him, assessing Kai up and down with a taunting smirk before leaving.

The brunette worked his jaw and ignored the obvious failed attempt at intimidating him.

Overall, Kai did not like Dabi.

He did not like his company, nor did he like him as a person. Dabi was about as low as they came and if The Boss ever told him to bury him six feet under, Kai wouldn't need to think twice because he would enjoy every second of disassembling and torturing him.

"What did you want to talk about, Kai?" The Boss gave him a friendly smile. "Must be important if you didn't drag out the case with Mishimoto."

"I…was wondering if it would be possible to resign from designated balancer once I started the position in Tokyo," Kai stated in an even tone. "Or at minimum dial back in the amount of cases I would work." He watched as The Boss's face completely reeled back in shock.

"What brings this on? Kai, you know we talked about this. You told me that you could do both positions without an issue."

"I just came to the realization that my time would be fairly occupied with handling both the business side of the organization along with the grunt work that it takes to do what I'm doing now. I want to have room for other things, but I am also understanding and will be willing to compromise."

"...This is about that Midoriya kid isn't it?" The Boss sighed and gestures for the seat in front of his desk. "Kai, sit down," the deep curt voice requested. Kai took a few steps forward before neatly sitting down in the chair.

"Does he know what you do? Be honest with me."

"...Yes, he does."

"And does he seem like a threat against possibly exposing us to you? You know it's very important that current and potential spouses are loyal to us. All of this could go away with a single weak link, Kai. I need you to be both mindful and smart about this." Dark eyes looked into gold for any hint of hesitation or lie ready to act at any moment.

"Yes. I have been, I trust you. Midoriya cares about me, and he won't be leaving me anytime soon. I can assure you that."

Which was the truth, he had no intentions of letting Izuku leave him. He made that clear and the smaller one seemed to have accepted it.

"Okay, just keep an eye on that. I'm serious," the superior warned with a hard face. "Loyalty is key, and if he seems like he's wavering, you be sure to instill that in him, okay? At _any _cost make sure he is loyal to you and only you. A lot is riding on the nature of what you've done. The last thing we need is all those dead bodies tying directly back to us with actual witness testimony."

Kai nodded, agreeing with the point that was made. "Completely understood." He knew Izuku would be loyal. There would be no need to teach the beauty any type of lessons soon.

"Now. I'm guessing you want to dial back and switch your responsibilities because you want to spend more time with him when you two get to Tokyo? Make sure you two actually have some type of relationship?"

"Yes," Kai admitted while looking down slightly. It felt weird to admit out loud to himself and to the head of the organization that he, someone dark and sadistic, wanted to make sure he had time to build a loving relationship.

There was a long airy silence.

The brunette could hear the creaking of the office chair the older man was seated in as dark eyes stared at him with an unreadable expression. Gold eyes stared back awaiting the answer that would determine his future when suddenly an uncharacteristic pleased smile over took The Boss.

"Kai, that is wonderful!" The white-haired male exclaimed, and Kai had to blink several times at the amount of emotion being displayed. "Oh, don't give me such a confused look, boy. I told you I think of you as the son I don't have. You're basically blood to me at this point with how much blood is _actually _between us. I'm just happy to see the lost, violent child I took under my wing finally grow into a man that wants to establish roots with someone."

The confession shocked Kai. He had no idea that The Boss would actually be proud of him for this? It was such an unexpected thing.

"Oh...thank you, sir."

The other Yakuza man hummed pleased before smiling affectionately at Kai. "Do you know why I chose the name Chisaki Kai for you?" Kai wrinkled his eyebrows as the conversation pivoted.

"No, I just assumed it was an alias you had readily waiting."

"Close. Really close guess," The Boss smiled before leaning forward on his elbows across the wooden desk. "I chose Kai because my wife and I always wanted a child and to name him Kai but never got the chance to."

Kai knew this. He was one of the few people who knew this fact in the organization because of the age he joined the Yakuza and how close The Boss allowed him. The couple had a tough time with having a child and had several miscarriages that forced them to just give up for the time being.

The Boss broke the hitman out of his thoughts was a long pensive sigh. "And Chisaki because...well, that's my given surname."

Sun colored eyes widened at the reveal as shock raked through his body. "Boss, that's—"

"_I know._..It's soft...but I just thought I should let you know. It's why I give you favoritism a lot. I saw a lot of my younger self in you that day we picked you up from prison after you flat out murdered the top hitman in Japan. You downright terrified my wife though, but she saw the same thing I saw eventually."

Kai starred quietly trying to absorb the information.

"So, please. I don't mind you asking me about selfish requests if it's in the name of growth, son. I want you to experience life past murderous intent. While I _do _love your sadistic tendencies, and I have admittedly exploited you while taking full advantage of your darker nature...I wouldn't mind having a technical son-in-law at some point. A Yamaguchi-Gumi wedding is always a lovely affair."

The thought gave Kai pause. The once far out of reach concept of marriage was now an option with Izuku. He had never even considered such a thing in his life.

But the image of a blushing Izuku dressed in an all-white slim suit with white flowers in his hair appeared in his mind nonetheless. It made him happy to think of the possibility later down the line.

"This Yakuza is a family first. Only request I have is that you still serve as my own personal bodyguard. I don't trust anyone else with my life to escort me."

"I can do that. Thank you so much Boss for this opportunity." Kai smiled at the now father figure.

"No problem, Chisaki. I'll make sure you're taken care of as is that Midoriya boy."

oOoOo

Kai walked out of the small office feeling strangely light.

The Boss had fulfilled the request with a lot less resistance that he ever thought. What's more, is that he found out he was bearing the man's surname.

The young adult thought briefly about why it wasn't mentioned earlier, but he remembered carefully all the times he clearly could sense the favoritism towards him since he joined in the Yakuza.

When Kai turned the corner in the office building to head out he came across Dabi, leaned against the wall with one foot up looking as if he was waiting on something. Icy blue eyes peeled in his direction and Kai immediately felt his mood soured.

"So, what did you have to talk about with The Boss so privately?"

Kai cut his eye at the black-haired male and didn't respond. He brushed directly past the other male of his height and went out through the door. Dabi wasn't worth his words or energy.

The crisp mild warmth of late winter air felt new against Kai's skin as he started to envision the soft future he longed for with Izuku.

But his mind was still on the fact The Boss had basically thought of him like a son. So much so that he gave Kai the name he always wanted for a successor—and even gave him the surname he kept so well hidden from everyone.

The Boss trusted Kai enough to let him _know _that. Something no one else knew.

Kai leaned against the outside of the building, watching all the cars drive past. They flickered by in various speeds, leaving behind hazy colors of red, black and beige. The tall male felt himself relax and he reached his hand down into his leather jacket to pull out his cigarettes and lighter.

As he calmly lit up a white and orange stick up he heard the shuffle of the door open. When he looked to his side he, yet again, saw Dabi. Kai returned his attention elsewhere and pulled out his black cell phone to check if he had any text messages.

"Wow, you really don't like me Chisaki," the deep voice chuckled. Dabi slowly took his place next to Kai with a small mocking smile, soaking up the tension between them.

"I don't like trash," The golden eyed assassin bit out with a heavy overtone of unfriendliness.

Kai didn't like Dabi for one reason: He didn't trust his motives.

Ever since he came to Hamamatsu the black-haired male seemed to be testing Kai, trying to find his nonexistent buttons to push. Dabi was the leader of the most influential gang in the area so The Boss wanted Kai to play nice with him. But he could tell Dabi saw him as a threat because the raven had never encountered someone as ruthless as Kai.

On top of that he learned a disgusting fact about Dabi from Himiko after she had a less than ideal close encounter with him. The story ended with the blonde-haired female pinning Dabi on the floor with a knife to his jugular and giving him a generous warning after he underestimated her.

After that, the only thing Kai could think about was cutting the man up.

"Really? _I'm _trash?" Dabi chuckled and turned to face Kai fully. "We're more alike than not. C'mon tell me, Chisaki—what really is the difference between you and I?"

Kai turned to the man with a slow, cutthroat look in his eye and he took his cigarette out his mouth, exhaling thick grey smoke through his nose. "I'm not a fucking _rapist_," the voice was dipped dangerously low and his eyes cut razors.

Dabi just laughed, his shoulders shrugging as if the term was casual. "Ah...I don't take anyone who doesn't want it."

Kai scowled and turned away from Dabi, returning his attention to the passing cars ahead of him and to smoking. "I think you and I have a very different understanding on pleasure and consent. Himiko should've slit your throat then and there."

"No, I think you misunderstand. I just try to fulfill the deepest darkest pleasure and secret in those people who hide it. I can sense it on them y'know?" Dabi's voice dropped an octave and Kai could only think about cutting the man's dick off. "The sluts who want it rough and hard...the ones who want to be dominated fully but aren't going to say anything...kind of like that bunny of yours."

As soon as the word 'bunny' left Dabi's mouth it took Kai a total of three seconds to unsheathe the blade from its holster and press the point firmly against the other man's adam apple.

"You'd be wise to choose your next words very carefully," the hitman's warning promised contempt of a thousand thunderstorms. "I'm not as nice as Himiko and I don't understand the concept of mercy." Dabi looked directly into Kai's eyes and a clash of lightning woke between them.

Kai knew deep down he couldn't kill Dabi. The Boss made it a point to tell Kai not to just off the man like he had done with other Yakuza men who pissed him off too much. They needed him to make sure they had control over Hamamatsu and their police force and Dabi was that needed link.

Slowly, Dabi pressed two fingers on the blade to move it slightly, easing the tension. "Sorry, I'm just giving you a warning—I call 'em like I see them," a sick smile crossed his face. "That cute innocent curly haired boy of yours is a slut. He probably even takes it without you knowing, Chisaki."

Kai 'tch'd at the absurdity of the thought. Izuku was perfect. "Don't confuse him for the lowlife whores you're so use to slumming around with. He's pure, he's not like that." _He's better than all of this. _

"Ah, lemme guess. Did he tell you he was a virgin?" Kai narrowed his ferocious eyes and pushed the blade in further, playing with the idea that maybe The Boss could forgive him if he disobeyed a direct order.

"You know that's what the kids his age do now, right? They all lie about their sexual track record to seem purer and more desirable. To trick others into thinking they're not as scandalous as they actually are. Because let's be honest: would you like him as much as you do if you found out he wasn't as untouched as he says he is?"

Kai paused at this.

He had never asked himself the question before and he wasn't actually sure about the answer. Izuku stopping him that night in the car because he was a virgin had changed his intent with the boy from easy fuck to actually try to get to know him. And again, when the beauty gave him his virginity in Fuji. The moment had been special to Kai and it was a definite point where he fell hard for the greenette.

When the brunette didn't answer right away Dabi's face started to grin in a pleased manner. "...Didn't think so."

The sound of the obnoxious voice regrouped Kai. He let out a low growl and stepped back off the gang leader. "Get out of my sight before I lodge this knife down your throat," he hissed. Dabi put his arms up in a surrendering position and just started to laugh.

"Ah, no harm no foul, Chisaki. I'm just trying to help you out here. I didn't take you, an admirable notorious assassin, to be a fool." Dabi stepped forward and brushed past Kai before looking over his shoulder at the glaring golden eyed man. "Just watch yourself is all I'm saying. I have your best interest in mind...as a business partner."

Dabi gave him one of those taunting smiles and Kai gripped his blade harder.

oOoOo

The brunette decided to ignore what the raven had said.

Dabi is a sick individual that Kai felt like shouldn't be given the time of day. Kai knew Izuku wouldn't lie to him about something like that.

But his mind unwillingly started to recount all the times Izuku _had _lied to him.

Izuku did lie about Kacchan thing, he dragged it out until one day he just stopped. He remembers standing there in the hospital listening to Izuku argue with Katsuki and it was clear they were involved way past friends, but he wrote it off when Izuku told him they weren't speaking...and then Katsuki waltzed straight up to him at the track meeting as if they were. Izuku had also lied about wanting ramen that night to buy himself some time to unlock the closet door.

Izuku was capable of masking himself, that much was evident. But why would Izuku lie about something like his virginity? He remembered how scared and embarrassed Izuku had been in the car that night and the boy still had gotten off with him later, so he wasn't trying to play hard to get.

The thought didn't comprehend in Kai's brain because it didn't align with his perfect image of Izuku, so he pushed it down.

But he didn't know that Dabi got what he wanted. The gang leader had planted a tiny seed of insecurity in Kai that was slowly growing roots and it promised to unhinge him.

Kai pulled out his cell phone once he got into his black sports car to text the boy that consumed his thoughts.

The beautiful image of Izuku in all white with white flowers in his hair kept coming into his mind and it gave him a warm feeling. He felt like white flowers perfectly symbolized Izuku. He was so sweet and trusting.

**[You]: I got big news, bunny. Want to come over before your spring dance so I can tell you? You could just get ready at my place and I'll drop you off **

**[****Bunny****]: Sure, I just finished shopping with all my friends. I'll be over soon!**

**[You]: Perfect. See you then :)**

Kai smiled to himself and started driving his car back to his apartment. While stopped at a red-light gold eyes idly looked out to the buildings and did a double take when he saw a flower shop.

Sitting in the window was a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

oOoOo

"So, what's the big news, Kai?" The tiny greenette smiled at him as he put down his shopping bags and yellow backpack next to the living room TV. The apartment was freshly cleaned and a soft song from one of Kai's favorite bands played on the speaker that he felt best captured his emotions.

The man in question walked out of the kitchen with two delicate wine glasses, a bottle of rose wine and one of the most genuine smiles he's ever had. He sat the two glasses down on the glass surface of the low living room table next to a small black box with a white ribbon in it.

"The Boss agreed to allow me to step down from balancer once we get to Tokyo," Kai smiled as he popped off the top of the wine bottle. "You got your wish, bunny."

Izuku's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise before a small smile tweaked its way on his face. "R-Really? You don't have to hurt people anymore?"

"Well, The Boss still wants me as his bodyguard but I no longer have to go out and...y'know do what makes you so unhappy." Kai gave a soft smile as he poured the two glasses full of the bubbly pink liquid. "I'll officially be just a businessman and your lover come next August when you start university."

While Kai was looking down to be careful not to spill he missed the relieved look that took over Izuku's face as he rushed across the room to hug him. Kai startled a bit at the first physical contact they've had since the older man abrasively manhandled the younger one.

"Thank you so much, Kai." Izuku whispered into his chest with a shaky breath. Gold eyes looked down at the beautiful head of curls and felt his heart start to race at the clear sign of love.

He placed a hesitant hand on top of Izuku's head and leaned the youngest back, so he could see the freckled face. Pure emerald eyes look up to him with unfiltered amount of happiness and a tiny smile on his soft pink lips.

Kai leaned down slowly to kiss the object of his dreams and felt himself burst with warmth when he felt Izuku immediately part his lips to give him full access.

He sat down the forgotten expensive bottle of liquid to pull Izuku in closer to him, fully consuming the sigh Izuku let into the kiss. Their lips worked against each other in a slow motion as Kai savored every ounce and piece of warm lightning that racked through his body at the feeling of having Izuku kiss him again.

His hand held onto the soft face carefully and he pulled back to look into those half-lidded eyes with an intense desire.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "Can I touch you? It's been so long...I just want to show you how much I appreciate you."

Izuku nodded with a soft gaze and Kai took the full opportunity to whisk him away to the back into the bedroom.

As they melded into each other Kai decided to take his time. He always took things rough and fast in his life, trying to chase after any spark of emotion after it all died off with Eri. But as he traced the beautiful fair skin that was sprinkled with freckles he felt his body overcome with the feelings he always denied himself, feelings he never felt good enough for.

Listening to Izuku's breathy gasps as he pushed himself in and slowly rocked into the pretty pleasure button made a wave of ecstasy crash into his core. He could feel the gentle yet powerful rise and fall of euphoria overcome his body, and he studied how delicately Izuku's back arched off the bed with each thrust into his lean frame.

The moans and whines that left Izuku were consumed by a passionate kiss as Kai moved their bodies together thoughtfully and slowly. The oldest whispered sweet nothings into green curls as he felt his climax climb up like a rainstorm that promised to drown him in everything about Izuku.

He squeezed Izuku's hips hard against his body and placed his forehead against the boy's below him, carefully memorizing the beautiful look of climax that washed over his love. Feeling Izuku shake against him like a forgotten leaf in the wind pushed Kai over the edge and he emptied all he had into Izuku.

He laid there listening to their harmonized heavy breathing, the soft song in the back, and analyzed the feeling when Izuku kissed his forehead.

Kai finally understood what it meant to make love and he would protect that at all costs.

oOoOo

As Izuku was in the shower getting ready for the spring dance, Kai was idly watching the news, carefully listening as the non-crooked police hopelessly analyzed the recent string of murders in Hamamatsu. With the help of Dabi they had successfully infiltrated and planted several people in the force. Along with that, they had also paid off the other half to monitor calls for key words and turn a blind eye to Yakuza-related incidents.

He looked to the side at the small black box on the table he had picked up from the flower shop for Izuku happily. Kai wanted to surprise Izuku with a thoughtful gift for the spring dance, even though he didn't want to attend.

His thoughts kept becoming interrupted however when Izuku's bag kept buzzing loudly over and over again. He tried to ignore it because it most likely was just Izuku's mother who called her son frequently.

But when the phone kept buzzing, something close to curiosity scratched at the back of his head as he thought about what Dabi said.

Kai knew he should trust Izuku, the boy was pure and innocent. There was no reason to doubt him, and no real reason to go through his stuff. It's why he's never done it before…he trusted Izuku with all his heart.

However, his mind was cruel. An image of the one thing that he felt like was a threat to his perfect future slowly crept in his thoughts: Bakugou Katsuki. He then thought about all the collective times Izuku lied to him directly or by omission.

Kai reasoned that he got up and went to open the yellow bag to give Izuku his phone in case it was his mother worried about him—something that did happen frequently.

When he unzipped the tiny backpack, he was caught off guard by a giant folder with the Yuuei University logo on it. His hand pulled out the red and yellow folder and looked inside to see an acceptance letter and a track and field scholarship package.

"_R-Right. I canceled it on Monday,"_

Kai felt his anger and confusion slowly boil inside of him, quietly stirring like the wind that gathers before a tornado hits. _Izuku lied to him…again. Why would he lie? Was he not planning on going to Tokyo? Was he just trying to fool him again? _The conflicting thoughts of what was clearly in his hand and what just occurred in the bedroom rattled his heart and rib cage as something deep inside of him begged to come out.

The buzzing of the phone kept going off over and over again and Kai reached his other hand down inside the bag to pull out the small green device. The bunny keychain swung like an afterthought as Kai saw the name "Ochaco" and a picture of the bubbly girl appear on the screen.

When the call went to voicemail the phone screen, that was an image of them in Tokyo, appeared but on top were notifications for 10 text messages and 5 missed calls. All from Ochaco.

Just then one new voicemail dinged.

The brunette reasoned to himself that it must be an emergency, so he unlocked the phone with the password he had memorized carefully after watching Izuku put it in one night.

Kai's insecurities clicked play on the voicemail.

"Izuku! Answer your phone NOW because you need to explain to me why Bakugou is saying all this ridiculous shit about you two sleeping together on homecoming? What the fuck Izuku?! I thought we were best friends so why would you tell me you lost your virginity to Kai? We need to talk because none of this makes any sense! You're not a cheater Izuku so pick up the phone and tell me Bakugou is lying."

When the voicemail ended Kai felt his nostril flare in absolute _rage_. His hand holding the Yuuei acceptance folder crumbled the package like it was nothing. Large strikes of electric strikes clashed together inside of his chest as the crawling only got stronger. He removed the device from his ear and his knuckles slowly started to turn white from his grip.

He absorbed the information he had just heard with a seething chest. Dabi's words got louder and louder in his mind as an image of Katsuki bending over and fucking _his _Izuku burned into his thoughts.

"_H-He's just a friend, really." _

Intense waves of betrayal, hurt, and insecurity rained down on him and fed into something dark that was lurking inside, pacing around, crawling for an opening.

When the shower stopped running, the phone pinged yet again and this time the name 'Kacchan' appeared.

Kai's anger clicked on the text.

**[Kacchan]: Just a heads up because I got a bad feeling...Ochaco saw us kiss and go into the room together last weekend and I might've lost my temper a bit and let a lot slip when she confronted me about us. Sorry Izuku.**

The crawling tore through his chest with a vicious crack of thunder.

For the first time in seven years: Kai saw red.

XoOxOoX

Izuku remembers the loving feeling of kissing Katsuki in the wooden cabin, and the feeling of fear tear him away from the blonde.

His mind was cruel and gave him images of Kai's possessive streak hurting anyone that touched him, and after the Kosei reveal Izuku couldn't bear to put anyone else in harm's way because of him.

Absolute guilt wrecked the small boy's body as he thought about his ex-ginger bully dead somewhere, because of him. He remembers the memorial sessions the school held, and he remembers how absolutely torn up the boy's mother was. He connected the dots in his head and realized it was all his fault.

A woman had lost her son and didn't even know why. All because Izuku rebounded from Katsuki directly into Kai's arms after homecoming.

Izuku was a lot of things. He was a runner, he had crippling anxiety that he barely talked about, and he always tried his best to make things right in the world if he saw an injustice. Much like the coach Inui situation with Katsuki and returning Kota to his mother.

So, when he learned about Kosei's death he felt like it was only fair that he should trade his life away to Kai in exchange as repentance for his reckless actions. _A life for a life. _He could fight against Kai, and possibly challenge him and run away but Izuku didn't feel like he deserved to.

No, not anymore.

With Katsuki's name on a hit-list and someone dead because of him Izuku decided the best course of action would just be to accept his fate that Kai had already predetermined for him.

He remembers the older man calling him every morning and night of the ski trip with gentle reminders of the fact that the assassin had no intentions of letting Izuku stray too far away from him.

"I just want to make sure you're doing okay, Izuku. I want to give you space to cope with what's going on so I'm willing to give you that time. But I just want to remind you that I can't give you all the time in the world either. Be mindful," Kai had said to him directly after he spent entire the day with Katsuki. "I'll see you when you come back, and we can talk about what's going to happen. Okay, angel?"

The words were equal parts affectionate, loving, and threatening...and they absolutely terrified Izuku.

The term 'angel' rang loud in Izuku's chest and he felt himself hate every ounce of his being in juxtaposition with the word. Because of Kai, Izuku despised the terms 'pure' and 'angel' after it was used it so much in comparison to him. He knew it wasn't healthy how high of a pedestal the older man held him up on and frankly it frightened him.

Because Izuku knew, a fall from that high of a pedestal was bound to break the person who slipped and came crashing down.

So, he cried, and he could feel his heart break in a million pieces.

Everything in him felt like a prisoner with Stockholm syndrome because the fucked-up part was that he _still _loved Kai—he still cared for him despite the man threatening him and violently handling him that night.

Izuku remembers asking Kai if he could go home that night after the first track meet, and Kai had flat out told him 'no'. He was grabbed and picked up by strong arms as Kai dragged him into the bedroom with tears streaming down his face. He told Izuku he'd let him go when he calmed down because of the reason he couldn't risk Izuku telling the police.

So, Izuku did was he did best. He made the best of the worst situation and tried to understand this man who was a walking contradiction in front of him. He peeled away Kai's layers and what he found was shattering.

After hearing Kai's heartbreaking story, he realized that Kai was just a product of his environment and a cruel name that was bestowed upon him at birth.

What could he _really _expect from someone who was orphaned with the name death, tossed around with abusive families, had no real friends, and then on top of that the only person he cared about was beaten to death?

It made sense the Yakuza would prey on someone so vulnerable like Kai, who had unchecked anger issues, and turn him into a killing machine.

That's what gangs and cults did best.

So, Izuku still loved Kai...but he also loved Katsuki. He realized he could use that love with Kai to protect Katsuki because he knew the golden eyed man was so transfixed on making him happy in the relationship. He remembers the fortune teller giving him a hint of what to do about Kai's hit list.

"_The purest of hearts have the unique ability to drive out darkness, even in the blackest of depths that may seem lost to the world."_

Kai thought he was a lost cause. Kai thought he was this dark bad guy, but over the last seven months Izuku saw that Kai was so much more than that. If he could get the young adult to see that himself then...it would be a win-win. He could possibly convince Kai to give up killing and at the same time keep Katsuki safe.

All he had to do was just stay with Kai and make him happy. So, he sacrificed his own dreams to own up for the mess he created to take care of both the men he loved. He told himself he could be with Kai because he really did love him despite of everything. And eventually he could be happy later down the line once all this was in the past.

His heart resigned and gave up the idea of Yuuei and accepted his future in Tokyo all because it would possibly save Katsuki's life and help Kai become the better person he knew he was.

Which brings Izuku to now, Saturday preparing to head out and meet up his friends at the mall. They were all going shopping for outfits to Spring Fling that was happening tonight.

**[Kacchan]: Deku where u at? We're all already here waiting on your slow ass**

**[You]: I'm on my way, sorry Katsuki! I got held up by my mom. She wanted to say bye before they headed off tonight to that convention with the actors from the love show. You should've said bye to your mom too!**

**[Kacchan]: That aggressive ass woman already slapped me upside the head this morning as a 'goodbye'. Now just hurry up and get here ya nerd :P I miss u and talking with Tenya too long is giving me a monster headache**

**[You]: I'm coming! Be there in 15 :D**

Izuku smiled as he put his phone away. Things between him and Katsuki had been sweet and warm ever since Hakuba. He could tell it was partially because of the kiss and spending all day together, but it was also because they had finally fell into their old closeness. The blonde would invite him over to play video games and they did their homework together when they got the chance.

It felt nice. Izuku allowed himself to indulge it in before he would be off to Tokyo in August.

As he headed out of the house he looked up and saw the mailman coming his way with a large stack of paper waving him down.

"Midoriya! You got a lot of mail!" The friendly brown-haired man smiled at him. He took a large stack of papers and handed it to Izuku before the boy could object.

The teenager waved goodbye to the mailman and started his walk to the mall. As he was walking he shuffled through the stack. A lot of the tiny white envelopes were bills for his mom except one. There was a giant envelope with the Yuuei sigil on it and the greenette felt his heart tear.

Admittedly, Izuku meant to cancel his Yuuei application. But when he pulled up the website on his laptop his anxiety and fingers wouldn't let him. He couldn't see past the tears that came down off his face and couldn't find the willpower to push 'decline' on the bright red button.

So, he ignored it. It's not like it mattered if he actually cancelled or not. He was still going to U of T with Kai, whether he liked it or not. Plus, deep down, Izuku wanted to know if he would at least be accepted to the college of his dreams at the minimum. He allowed himself that ounce of selfishness.

And he was. He stared down at the ripped envelope that held the red and yellow folder and inside all decorated was a personalized acceptance letter to Yuuei coupled with a sparkling full ride scholarship for track and field. He could feel the tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and he bit the inside of his cheek.

He was accepted to Yuuei...and he couldn't go.

The greenette let out a small sad whine before shuffling his yellow bag off his back and placing all the mail inside. He zipped it up slowly with shaky hands and did his best to push down the whirlwind of emotions that was bubbling inside of him.

That dream was over with.

oOoOo

When Izuku arrived at the mall in the food court area he could his new large cluster of friends sitting at a large round table. He found the sound of Katsuki's annoyed voice talking with Tenya about the health facts of pizza and pepperoni.

"I am just saying, it is bad for you!" Tenya boomed as he pointed to the greasy slice of pizza the blonde was shoving into his mouth with a bored expression.

"It's good nutrition for the soul and that's all that matters," Katsuki teased back with one of those tauntingly handsome grins.

"What? The soul doesn't need nutrients." Tenya looked at the ex-athlete utterly confused, and everyone broke out in laughter.

Red eyes then glanced over to find Izuku and widened with a spark of happiness. "There you are, Deku! Took you fuckin' long enough."

Izuku scratched behind his neck as he arrived at the table that held Tenya, Ochaco, Todoroki, Mina, Kirishima, Denki and finally Katsuki. "Sorry! I just wanted to say bye to my mom. She's going out of town with Katsuki's mom to this convention for a T.V show they love so much."

"Aw, that's so sweet! Such a model son, Izuku," Mina playfully teased. The group slowly started to stand up and make their way over to the various stores to find dresses for Ochaco and Mina and dress shirts for the guys.

They went to the popular stores for high schoolers and everyone mildly split up in shopping for what they wanted to wear to the dance. Izuku felt himself slightly cringe when Denki decided on this loud yellow and black shirt with lightning bolts and he would visibly see the judgement roll off of Mina.

Ochaco had still been noticeably quiet while in the group and he still couldn't figure out why. The brown-haired girl hadn't warmed up to Katsuki since he quit the football team and she clung closely to her boyfriend when they were all out together.

Izuku had tried to ask her what was wrong, not liking the coldness from the one person who he was closest to all these years in school, but she just smiled and said nothing. After a while of pestering she said she would ask him about it later when they had a private moment.

After getting clothes for Kirishima, Denki and Tenya, the ground made their way into another store and Izuku walked around looking at all the shirts that could be possible options.

He stopped particularly on a deep green button down that had white roses and felt himself shutter.

"_Be careful of white roses," _he remembers the gypsy lady telling him. Izuku wasn't really into believing in supernatural forces but he felt like he should at the very minimum heed a warning given to him by a European woman who could possibly see into the future.

He just wanted to be safe.

"That would you so look cute on you, Izu," Ochaco said from beside him. She picked up the item and held it against him making Izuku laugh.

"I think I'll go for something else. I'm not really a fan of floral print," he lightly dismissed. "I was leaning towards green though, so maybe something in this shade? Just without the roses preferably."

"Hm…" The small petite girl put a finger on her chin as if she was in thought. "I think you should actually wear white. It'll be the beginning of spring soon! Green is cool but white would be a good contrast."

"Maybe a white shirt with a green tie then? That would be really springy."

"Perfect! I'll go grab you a green tie to try on," the perky girl exclaimed. She turned around to leave before stopping. She laid eyes on Katsuki across the way looking at red shirts with Kirishima by the dressing rooms. Izuku watched her face fall before she turned around to Izuku with a more pensive look.

"Oh...Izu. I wanted to ask you something," she said quietly. The greenette perked his ears up and turned towards his friend urgently, hoping this was finally what she wanted to talk about,

"Sure, what is it Ochaco?"

"...Are you happy with Kai? Like be honest with me. I...I did notice how he grabbed you at the track meet but you didn't seem to mind? Are you happy with him?" Big brown eyes searched into his and Izuku's breath got caught in his throat.

How could he tell her everything? _He _didn't even know if he was happy with Kai. Everything was so complicated because while he loved Kai and a part of his heart wanted to be with him, majority of it couldn't ignore the fact that the older man didn't exactly allow him the _choice_.

So Izuku decided on a half-truth because he figured he'd explain everything at another point in time, just not right now.

"Y-Yeah, he makes me happy. I think he was just stressed out that day. And he apologized for it later, so we've been doing fine."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. I just want you to be happy...okay? Don't let anyone ruin your happiness Izuku. I mean _anyone_." She looked over her shoulder at the pair of laughing jock boys. "Especially a certain blonde."

The pointed remark took Izuku off guard. "Ochaco—"

"I know." She cut him off by raising a hand. "You guys are back on good terms and he means a lot to you because of your childhood, but _please_, Izu. Just be careful of him." There was warning in her voice and Izuku knew exactly where this was coming from.

Ochaco had been there for Izuku all throughout high school for him, defending him against the football team and all the bullies. She watched first-hand how his relationship with Katsuki fell apart at the seams and she was there to help pull him together with a kind unblinded friendship.

She just didn't want to see Izuku hurt all over again and it made sense why she would be hesitant of accepting Katsuki's turn around. She didn't know or understand all the romantic tension that had been between them. She just knew how Kosei and all the football players pushed him into lockers, would call him faggot and how Katsuki would just let it happen and sometimes join in.

"Okay. I get it, really. But Katsuki is different now! He wouldn't hurt me, and it would mean a lot if you two got along," Izuku smiled at her and she slowly smiled back. "But, thank you. I appreciate you caring about my happiness, Ochaco. You've always been a great friend to me."

"Of course, it's no problem. I just wanna see that brilliant smile stay happy. You deserve it after everything," she gave him a hug and a thoughtful look. "Now lemme go get that tie for you so I can dress you up like a doll!"

Izuku laughed as he watched her runoff across to the other side of the wide store. He turned his gaze to the two tall boys who seemed to be arguing over something and slowly approached them.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" The greenette asked with a soft smile. Katsuki turned to him and then pointed his thumb at the red head with an irritated expression.

"Hair for brains here keeps telling me to wear red when I'm trying to convince him obviously orange is my color," Katsuki bit out as he snatched the orange shirt out of the other tall boy's hand and shoved the red one back to Kirishima.

Kirishima put on a faked shocked expression. "Oi! I'm just saying! Red brings out your eyes ya damn mutt. Orange is just gonna make your hair look bleached."

"I _am _bleach blonde you dumbass," Katsuki gritted out with an exasperated expression. "Anything I wear is gonna make my hair look bleached!"

Izuku laughed as the two kept arguing, finding the display funny. "Wow, Kirishima. I didn't know you were such the fashion expert." The boy in question looked down at Izuku and grinned proudly.

"Damn straight I am! I help Mina pick out her clothes all the time," his loud voice carried. In the background you could see Mina shake her head to Izuku with a bored expression. "Out of the four of us I have the best sense of fashion so tell Katsuki here to wear red so he can stop arguing with me!"

Katsuki groaned and waved off his best friend. "I'm not doing a goddamn thing you say—"

"I think you should wear red, Katsuki," Izuku interrupted and silence followed. "It would look nice on you. It looked good when you wore a red shirt to homecoming." The blonde boy immediately stopped yelling and stared down at Izuku. The track runner could see the thoughts pass over his friend's face before he turned away and grumbled.

"...Fine," Katsuki grumbled and snatched the red shirt back from a grinning Kirishima.

"Fuckin' _whipped_," Kirishima snickered and Katsuki immediately shoved him away with a pink blush covering his cheeks. Izuku blushed as well at the comment but just smiled politely. "Best friend abuse, man!" the redhead laughed before looking between the two other boys. "Hey, I'm gonna go check on Mina since my work here is done." He patted Katsuki on the back and gave Izuku a wink before leaving the scene.

"Whatever," the blushing blonde mumbled and turned to Izuku. "So...red?"

Izuku just lightly laughed and nodded his head approvingly. "Red. I think that's a good choice."

A small smile broke out of the handsome blonde's features before he looked over his shoulder. He lightly grabbed Izuku's wrist and walked backwards into the dressing room that was behind him.

"W-What are you doing!" Izuku harshly whispered. Katsuki pulled the curtain quickly and turned to Izuku with a playful look on his face.

"I just wanted a moment alone to ask you a question without all those nosy fuckers listening," Katsuki whispered. "Can I have a dance with you tonight?"

Izuku heart slammed against his rib cage at the question, and the dangerous implications of it. "K-Katsuki, I don't think that's a good idea."

Truthfully, neither of them addressed or talked about Hakuba. But that didn't mean Izuku didn't feel the guilt of kissing Katsuki and holding his hand while he was with in a relationship with Kai...however forced he may be in the relationship.

It was dangerous for them to do things like that because Izuku was strong, but he wasn't _that _strong. Per homecoming...and Hakuba. He always felt this tell-tale pull on his heart around Katsuki that made his resolve weak.

"It's just a harmless dance, Deku." Katsuki reasoned. He switched his hand from holding the small wrist to lightly entangling their fingers. "Just one. That's all I want. Not even to a slow song or whatever—just me and you groovin' to whatever they play."

Izuku looked down at their tangled fingers and he immediately thought about Katsuki's name on the kill list that was in Kai's apartment. He couldn't misstep with Kai, he had to made sure the older man was happy or that could be Katsuki's life.

Izuku sighed and retracted his fingers. He turned away sadly when a disappointed look washed over Katsuki's face.

"I-I'll have to think about it," he meekly answered.

"Are you too scared to dance with me because of that bastard?" The low voice growled out. "Fuck him, Izuku. You can do whatever the hell you want including having some fun. Don't let being afraid of him stop you from having a dance with your friend."

Izuku looked up at Katsuki and at the word 'friend'. Katsuki was right...it was just a dance. He danced with Todoroki and Tenya at homecoming in a playful manner. Just because him and Katsuki had history didn't mean it wouldn't be a fun time. Plus, it would be nice to appreciate everything before he had to move to Tokyo.

"As long as it's not a slow song. We can dance to like...a pop song?" A bright satisfied grin broke out over Katsuki's face.

"Fuckin' deal, dork." He opened the curtain and they both walked out back into the store. Green eyes glanced over to since the familiar colorful group and saw everyone except Ochaco up at the front of the store checking out.

Izuku looked around briefly for Ochaco until she approached him from the back with a crisp white shirt, a forest green tie, and a blank expression in her eyes.

"Here you go, Izu," she mumbled pushing the objects in his hand before walking past him. Izuku was about to call out for the girl but stopped when he saw the dirty look she shot Katsuki. He decided to let it go. Ochaco would take a while to warm up to Katsuki so there was no point in pushing it.

After he checked out the greenette felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**[Kai Chi]: I got big news, bunny. Want to come over before your spring dance so I can tell you? You could just get ready at my place and I'll drop you off **

Izuku looked up at all his friends who were talking and playing around, exiting the store. They admired all of their colorful choices of clothes and Izuku felt himself smile.

He didn't want keep Kai waiting and truthfully, he didn't know if no was really an answer right now with the older man. So, he decided he would see all of his friends tonight, and to head out early.

**[You]: Sure, I just finished shopping with all my friends. I'll be over soon!**

**[Kai Chi]: Perfect. See you then :)**

"I'm gonna head out guys, I'll see you all at the dance!" He exclaimed waving to the group.

"Aww, so early!?" Mina whined as he poked his freckled cheek. "We still gotta get clothes for Todoroki! He's being so picky about what would go with his hair."

"I have a certain aesthetic that has to be upheld," the dual toned boy stated calmly while scrolling through his phone. "I can't just wear anything."

"And what would that be? An ice prince?" Katsuki laughed from beside him with a trademark smirk.

"I would rather be an ice prince than a savage barbarian like you," Todoroki quipped quickly and Katsuki immediate hurled insults back at the other tall boy.

Izuku just laughed at the exchange before interpreting the chaos. "Yeah, I'll see you all at the dance later tonight! Have fun shopping and send me a picture of what you guys end up picking up for Todoroki!"

Everyone smiled and said goodbye as Izuku headed over to Kai's apartment.

oOoOo

When he arrived at the small apartment he noticed everything was recently cleaned as if Kai wanted it to be perfect for a special occasion. There was a pretty velvet black box with a white bow placed neatly on the glass table that caught his attention.

Kai then proceeded to come out with a beautiful, charming smile dressed in a black dress shirt and Izuku felt himself unwillingly swoon. He did still love Kai, he couldn't deny it. The older man was holding special wine glasses and an expensive bottle of rose wine which made Izuku think that the news really was big.

"The Boss agreed to allow me to step down from balancer once we get to Tokyo. You got your wish, bunny."

As soon as the words left Kai's mouth Izuku felt his heart drop in shock. A number of emotions overcame him but above all: relief. Kai wouldn't hurt people anymore. Kai was going to be...kind of normal. Or at least this was the first step.

Tears washed over his eyes as he felt the urge to hug the taller man. He felt happy, and extremely proud of Kai. But the strongest emotion was how all the weight that had been crushing his guilty conscious fell away slowly with relief that everything was going to be okay.

When he looked up into those golden eyes, he only saw love and affection. Izuku told himself that this was okay. Everything was going to be okay now because Kai was trying to be better—and Izuku was going to help him be better.

Which meant Katsuki was going to be safe.

They shared a kiss for the first time in nearly two weeks and Izuku gave himself fully to Kai, who fully gave himself back. Usually sex with Kai was rough and controlling but this time had been different. He could feel the softness and affection in each kiss and powerful thrust into him and it made the greenette realize that Kai was changing.

Slowly—but changing.

oOoOo

After their session Izuku kissed Kai on the forehead lovingly and made his way into the shower with a feeling of lightheartedness. Kai wouldn't hurt him, he saw that clearly today. He wouldn't.

Kai was also willing to do things he requested just so Izuku could love him back properly. He thought about what the older man had said earlier in the week when Izuku asked him what he wanted.

"_I just want to be happy with you." _

The answer broke his heart, but it also made Izuku realize that Kai just needed...love. And Izuku was willing to give him all the love that he needed because he loved Kai back.

Izuku could sense that there was something besides darkness lurking around inside the other. There was something gold and pure deep in there that was just buried underneath a mountain of trauma and Yakuza tendencies from his past.

Izuku smiled to himself in the shower when he realized he could help wash it away.

He turned off the shower and slowly proceeded to get dressed in his black slacks and the white dress-shirt in the mirror. He could hear the TV in the living room play and the movie was playing an upbeat song that helped put Izuku in a good mood for the dance tonight.

Everything seemed perfect.

He started to wrap his tie around his neck and found himself having a little bit of difficulty. He's never really been good at tying ties, but Kai was an expert. He had helped tie his time many times.

"Kai, can you help me with my tie, please?" He called to the other man in the room. Izuku kept his head down as he fiddled experimentally with the silk green piece of cloth. "I always suck at this."

He walked into the living room and looked up to see Kai leaning against the window with the black velvet box in his hand. The man was positioned directly next to his backpack and the shelf that held the picture of them in Tokyo.

"Sure, bunny," the man said while looking down at the box. "C'mere first. I have something I want to give you." Green eyes watched how intensely Kai was looking at the small box in his hand and felt himself slightly smile. Kai was always good at giving gifts and the man always tried so hard to woo him with different little things he would find that reminded him of Izuku.

The brunette raised a single finger and gestured him over in a 'come here' motion calmly, and Izuku followed suit without much thought.

When he got in front of his boyfriend he stood still for the other to open the box and looked to his right at the picture frame of them in Tokyo. Green eyes studied the picture and the happy expression over both their faces. He noticed how shy Kai looked in the picture and it made him smile slightly. Despite understanding that he probably had an extremely complicated case of Stockholm syndrome he was willing to resign everything for both Katsuki's and Kai's sake.

"Ouch," Izuku exclaimed suddenly. A sharp tiny poke into his chest disrupted his thoughts as he looked down to where the source of pain blossomed from.

He was met with a single white rose corsage being pinned to his chest in right above his heart.

Something inside of him paused uncomfortably at the sight of the flower and the lack of apology from the tall man looming over him. Normally if Kai accidently hurt him there would be a soft mumble of 'sorry, bunny' but the silence in the room was thick. Too thick.

The words of the gypsy woman echoed in his head.

Slowly, Izuku watched the hands readjust to pin the corsage neatly and perfectly. The item was a delicate white rose that had a green ribbon and two leaves on the stem. Attached to the bundle by the ribbon were tiny white flowers that branched out gently.

Kai's hands slowly rose to start tying his green tie in silence and Izuku felt his heart thump.

"...Kai?" He whispered when the hands worked tying the cloth around his neck regularly. There was only silence and when he didn't get a response back Izuku could feel his breathing become shallow. Green eyes peered up to gold ones and when Kai readjusted his gaze to settle on his face, Izuku felt his blood run cold.

Kai's eyes were empty.

In a flash Izuku reached up to try to pull the tie off but Kai was faster as he quickly fastened the tight material tautly around Izuku's pale neck. Izuku let out a yell and used all his force to try to pull on the material that was now choking him.

"K-Kai! P-Please—_no_!" He gasped out struggling against the man. Kai said nothing as he only tightened his grip on the tie, his fierce eyes blazing down onto the boy in his grasp. Izuku struggled and kicked until Kai swung his weight to slam him into the shelf. The quaking force caused the picture of them to come crashing down with a loud crack as the glass scattered on the floor.

The track runner continued to lift a leg to kick on the man off of him, but Kai held his position hard as stone like the expert assassin he was. Quickly the air left out of his lungs and Izuku felt his fingers and throat start to burn as he tried to pull the unforgiving material off.

A short whine left his throat as tears started to pour down his cheek confused at why this was happening. He loved Kai, Kai wouldn't hurt him—Kai _said _he wouldn't hurt him. What went wrong? What happened? Angry cold eyes dug into him and Izuku felt nothing but fear pile into his racing thoughts. _Kai was hurting him._

His body was lit on fire and his head felt thick with stormy thunderclouds. He thought quickly of how to throw Kai off and lurched his body forward into the man and stumbled their positions enough to gasp for one sliver of air. He pushed Kai into the table and tried to reel back and snap the material off his throat—but the window of opportunity it didn't last long.

Kai let out a low grunt and braced his hands on the silk material around Izuku's neck until his knuckles turned white. The large body flipped their positions on the table effortlessly, slamming Izuku's head into the forgotten glass wine class on the table and knocking over the bottle. The smell of alcohol filled his senses as the stinging liquid poured into his hair and new wounds. His thrashing body was dragged and thrown down on the ground by the tie tethered around his neck ruthlessly.

The dark figure above him pinned him down with a knee pressing down into his chest and the hands _pulled_. They pulled on the forest green cloth until Izuku felt the air stolen him and he could only helplessly crawl at the restraint around his neck. When his gasps and struggles got weaker, Izuku used the last of his strength to look up into Kai's eyes.

The last thing Izuku saw was hurt and betrayal staring back at him like a mirror as he went limp next to the broken glass picture frame.

xXoOxOoXx

Katsuki watched Izuku walk away from the group at the mall on Saturday evening with a hint of sadness.

He got to spend a little bit of time with Izuku, but he had been progressively wanting more of the forbidden fruit after getting a taste in Hakuba. The kiss they shared reawaken all those warm feelings for Izuku he tried his best to push down because they were trying to _just _be friends.

But fuck it at this point. Kai was a dangerous thug and he didn't trust him not to hurt Izuku—even if the greenette couldn't see that himself. Izuku was too trusting and he saw good in people too frequently.

Katsuki didn't.

He knew a fucked-up person when he saw one and Overhaul was fucked up.

When they had come back on Monday morning, watching Izuku go into his house, he felt it. He felt Izuku give up and resign to some abusive fucking relationship and it hurt Katsuki so much to see.

He eventually convinced Izuku to fork over Kai's address for safety reasons after asking for three days straight. He saw the hesitation in green eyes, but he also saw the hint of fear. That was enough for him to feel okay about pushing the subject so much.

The entire week leading up to the dance he did his best to make Izuku smile as he did in Hakuba. He brought him his favorite snacks and would throw his arm around the boy casually if they were talking. It made his heart warm with love to do so, and it made Izuku smile.

He still hadn't come up with a plan just yet to get Izuku away from Kai, but he would get there…eventually. For now, he prioritized Izuku's happiness...and maybe allowed himself to be a bit selfish when he asked the greenette for a dance.

He didn't care anymore about the watching eyes in Aldera High that would see him and judge him if he danced with Izuku. His mind gave him a vision of the other boy smiling up at him, with their hands cusped dressed up so prettily in dress clothes. Just that thought would be enough to allow him to get by and feed his burning flame.

Maybe he could even steal another kiss.

They shopped around until they found icy hot something to wear for the dance for another fucking hour. Of course, someone as uptight as half and half would take the whole day shopping. They finally decided on a colorful purple dress for Mina, a frilly pink one for Ochaco and a plain ass dark blue for Todoroki because he was a melodramatic ass.

As they walked out of the store in two rows of three. Tenya, Todoroki and Ochaco trialing in front of him, Kirishima and Mina as a group. Truthfully, Izuku was really the only tie between the two pack of friends outside of Kirishima and Tenya who got along surprisingly well.

Their **S.Q.U.A.D **group chat was full of memes and funny comments so slowly everyone was warming up to each other. Who would've thought? The power of goddamn memes to bridge the gap between people.

Pretty much everyone was welcoming to the other. Everyone that is except Ochaco. It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde that the small female talked around him, she even would glare in his direction and he could see her eyes narrow whenever he touched Izuku.

But Katsuki didn't give a fuck that much. Round face could just piss off. There were other important things to worry about than some small girl that hated him. He was trying—_really, he was_—he wanted her to like him because she was Izuku's best friend but _damn_, the girl gave him no leeway.

"So, are you excited for the dance, Katsuki?" Mina prodded. She was lightly skipping happily with her hand in Kirishima's so who just smiling at his girlfriend.

"For once in my life, yes," his gruff voice replied. He thought idly about Izuku who probably was at home getting ready in his cute outfit that he bought.

"Ah, I bet it's because you're gonna ask a certain you-know-who for a dance?" Kirishima wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he spoke in code. "Prince charming over here gonna whisk the beautiful flower away?" Mina joined in teasing him and Katsuki felt himself blush at the thought of holding Izuku again.

He didn't notice the tenseness in Ochaco shoulders and he didn't notice when she stopped walking.

Katsuki rubbed behind his neck calmly before replying. "Yeah, I already asked for a dance—"

There was a loud vicious sound of a slap and the blonde felt his head roughly turned before he could register what or who just hit him.

"Stay away from Izuku!" Ochaco screamed at him. Everyone in the vicinity instantly stopped. All sets of eyes from their friends widened at the scene unfolding in front of them. "I just don't get you. You treat him like trash for the entirety of high school, now you suddenly find out you're gay and you try to get into his pants! Izuku is _not _a cheater! He's with Kai and they love each other so just back off, Bakugou!"

Katsuki starred in bewilderment at the small girl in front of him while holding his stinging cheek. His mood was instantly soured by the terms 'Izuku' 'love' and 'Kai' being used in one sentence.

"You have absolutely no fucking idea what you're talk about." He growled out lowly.

"W-What is going on!?" Tenya turned around and lightly placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. He looked accusingly at Katsuki and the entire group stopped moving in shock.

"I saw this asshole and Izuku basically make out in Hakuba." She spoke evenly, and everyone's eyes instantly widened and looked to Katsuki, who felt himself suddenly put on the spot. "Then they walked into their room holding hands. And just now in the shop he dragged him in the dressing room! Just stop it! Kai makes Izuku happy okay?! I haven't seen him this happy in a long time so just back the fuck off!"

"Bakugou is that true?" Tenya turned a judgmental eye to him. "I know you've just recently discovered your sexuality but going for Izuku while he's in a relationship is low, even for you. That's tacky of both you and Izuku and utterly disrespectful to Kai. He's a nice man who doesn't deserve that."

Katsuki groaned and glared daggers at the two in front of him. He quickly regrouped his thoughts and felt the burn in his skin subside. "That's not what's going on. Just shut up, both of you. Kai is a goddamn lowlife—"

"Oh please. You're just jealous! Izuku wouldn't give his virginity over to a low life so don't even tell me that. They love each other, so stop tempting him." Ochaco nearly yelled over Katsuki. Watching eyes gazed upon the scene unfolding in confusion at the information that was just said.

The comment jarred Mina, Kirishima and Katsuki all together and the blonde felt his chest rise in anger completely confused the statement. _Kai wasn't Izuku's first time._

"Wait...that's not true." Mina furrowed her brows and looked at the blonde next to her and back to the seething brown haired girl. "Did Izuku tell you that?"

"What the actual fuck are you talking about round face? He didn't give his virginity to that damn thug." Katsuki backed up Mina and placed his hand back to his side in a clenched fist.

At this point Tenya spoke up, as if he was providing facts. "He told us they slept together during winter break. He didn't deny it when we asked him."

Todoroki looked wearily at Katsuki. "Wait. What do you mean thug—"

"—Exactly!" Ochaco interrupted over the dual toned boy, responding only to Tenya's comment. "He was so happy when he came back, and I want him to stay that way. I know he has a soft spot for you but don't be so fucking selfish for once in your life and leave Izuku in peace in his relationship!"

"I have to agree with Ochaco on this one," Tenya shook his head and it pissed Katsuki all the way off. "I'm sorry Bakugou but that is unacceptable and honestly repulsive."

Todoroki stayed silent, staring at a fuming Katsuki who was clenching his fist tightly.

"Yo, you guys need to chill out," Kirishima finally decided to speak up when he saw his best friend visibly grind his teeth. "Katsuki is a lot of things but he's totally not selfish when it comes to Izuku. You all need to go talk to him too 'cause you're acting like making out only takes one person. Katsuki didn't _make _Izuku kiss him back. Obviously there's some mutual feelings there he hasn't told you guys about."

"Yeah, honestly. I don't know what Izuku has or hasn't told you, but you guys are missing a lot of information." Mina commented, stepping in front of Katsuki who was now red in the face.

Ochaco 'tch'd and then quickly rounded on Kirishima. "Oh, the football captain speaks up finally? Where was all this Kosei and his lackeys were pushing him into lockers, calling him a cock-sleeve, and a freak? You guys isolated him for _years_! Bakugou even called him a faggot on several occasions in front of those asswipes you guys used to love so much!"

The comment hurt. Katsuki was immediately transported back to the earlier years in high school and saw his younger version of himself stand by idly as Kosei and other football players ruthlessly bully Izuku. He remembers the ugly words that used to come out his mouth as he tried his best to fit in to the crowd he thought was the best and most popular.

Ochaco kept going, feeding into Katsuki's growing self-hate.

"Now blondey over here suddenly finds out he likes men and runs back to his old best friend who he _knows _is gay as if nothing changed just cause Izuku is forgiving and overly empathetic. He's just trying to use him and take advantage of him."

Kirishima was completely taken back by the attack and felt himself get angry. "What the fuck, Uraraka?! Are you seriously pulling this crapright now? We were all just having a good time!" But the small brunette didn't hear a word he said as she continued to rail into the other three people until Katsuki had fucking enough.

"This is bullshit!" Katsuki yelled, completely cutting off the argument that was firing up relentlessly like a tornado. "You guys have no idea what the hell you're talking about and now you're fucking ganging up on me over something you have no knowledge about what so ever. I hate to burst your fucking bubbles, but I _love _Izuku, okay? And I'm just trying to make sure he's alright! I'm not trying to just get in his pants or whatever unimportant shit you're spewing."

"I don't believe you for one second." Ochaco hissed taking a step forward into Katsuki space. "Izuku might be able to see good in you but I don't, Bakugou. I've watched you treat him terribly for _years_. I watched him cry over you freshman year like he was heartbroken. I watched him get triggered into panic attacks because of your friends! And in case you're wondering, it was _me _there comforting him and standing up against the bullies—the people _you _traded him in for!"

Katsuki's anger brewed like a raging storm as he felt himself growl lowly at the comment and the dismissal of his feelings.

"Are you just gonna ignore all those times when you would coldly ignore him the hallways or put your bag in the seat next to you when he started to approach. Or how you would join in laughing at him with Tetsutetsu and Kosei. Even last semester, he came to school with burns bandaged up because you shoved him into a stove! That's. Not. Love." She finished in a low hiss.

Katsuki let out an annoyed groaned. "First of all, that stove issue was a complete accident and I apologized for it to him several times—"

"I don't care," She cut him off again. "People don't change that much. Especially people like _you_. He's just your newest conquest and you're just gonna leave him heartbroken and confused—_again_!"

"Shut up already! What the fuck do you want from me!?" He all but screamed, shocking everyone.

"To leave Izuku alone! To stop sitting with us at lunch! I don't want to be your goddamn friend, we're graduating in less than four months! So, stop trying to get into his pants!" She poked his chest warning him and Katsuki growled. For some reason that was all it took to snap Katsuki's last bit of restraint. This conversation had gone on long enough and it tilted the storm inside of his heart right over the edge.

"Dear _Kami _you're dense—I'm not trying to fuck him!"

"From what I've seen that's all you seem to care about—"

"—I'm not trying to get into his pants because I've already fuckin' done that round face! We slept together on homecoming so he's not some goddamn conquest to me! And you can piss off with this prince charming image of Kai. He's not good for Izuku don't you see that!? He's not fucking healthy for him!" Katsuki felt his chest heave up and down as he looked down furiously into Ochaco's brown defiant eyes.

"What? That rumor was _true_?" Todoroki looked closely at angry blonde before shaking his head. "Wait. No. That's not what's actually important. You said Kai was a th—"

"—You're lying." Ochaco cut off Todoroki. "He's lying. Izuku would've told us if that happened. You're just making stuff up at this point."

"I'm fucking not. I've been in love with Izuku since we were fourteen and guess what? He loves me _back_. We ended up spending that entire weekend together. I don't know what else Izuku has been keeping from you all, but he definitely did not hand his virginity over someone as grimy as Kai. It was _me._"

Ochaco looked appalled and shook her head in disbelief. "No, I don't believe you. _I'm _Izuku's best friend. He wouldn't keep something like that from me. Plus, he had just began to see Kai at that point. I know Izuku, and he's not a cheater. You're just a liar—you always have been."

In that moment Ochaco pulled out her phone that was decorated in tiny white roses. Katsuki looked down at the object and felt himself stir uncomfortably looking at the flower pattern.

"What are you doing?" He hissed cautiously. Something in his mind wandered back to the previous weekend in the tent with the gypsy woman and her warning about white roses.

"I'm calling Izuku to set this story straight and to tell him to stay the hell away from you. Whatever you two had going on is officially done with because as a friend I have to help Izuku not make stupid mistakes. Tenya let's go—I can't look at this asshole any longer." The small girl turned around and Tenya shook his head at Katsuki before leaving.

"What in the world just happened?!" Kirishima scratched his head and turned to Katsuki who was looking at the back of the couple leave in deep thought, making a small connection in his brain. "So, did little dude really not tell you guys they slept together?"

Todoroki sighed in that moment. "No. We were all under the impressive his first-time having sex was with Kai during winter vacation." The tall teen studied the hurt look on Katsuki's face before speaking carefully. "But back to what you said about Kai being a thug...Is that true?"

"It is," Katsuki bit out. "Their relationship isn't healthy. But I'm sure you've picked up on it by now though."

"...I have. I never really liked Kai, personally...he reminds me of someone I used to know—but is he in a gang? Do you which one?"

"No, he's not in a gang...It's complicated and I can't speak it on." Katsuki huffed and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets begrudgingly at the tornado that just fucking wrecked through the new friend group. "Gah, screw all of this, I'm going home to change. I'll see you all at the stupid fucking dance."

He ignored the calls to come back from the other teens behind him as he walked out angrily into the late winter air. His mind was racing with reasons why Izuku hadn't told them? Or why Izuku lied about Kai being the first time he said sex?

Part of his mind finally caught up with the event that just occurred and fuck it hurt. It hurt to have Ochaco shove all those memories back in his face and remind him how much like trash he acted like the last three years. But it hurt even more because he felt like he didn't really deserve Izuku after everything.

Maybe Ochaco was right on that front, but she was flat out wrong about Kai. Izuku deserved to be with someone better than _that _even if it wasn't per se himself.

Sure, Katsuki had fallen victim to homophobia and self-hatred, but Kai was a fucking hitman. Izuku wasn't ever going to safe with someone like him. He stopped walking briefly and looked up the passing sunset clouds above his head as all his anger leave him.

He slowly took out his phone to text Izuku when the image of Ochaco's white rose phone case flashed in his mind like a cautionary sign.

The least he could do is warn the greenette about the storm that was heading his way and coming in fast.

**[You]: Just a heads up because I got a bad feeling...Ochaco saw us kiss and go into the room together last weekend and I might've lost my temper a bit and let a lot slip when she confronted me about us. Sorry Izuku.**

oOoOo

When Katsuki got to the dance the two friend groups did not speak to each other. Except Todoroki who seemed to be glancing his way as if concerned about something.

The room was littered in flower decorations and colorful fairy lights trying to convey the meaning of 'spring' that had officially started to push winter out of the way. Girls wore flower crowns and corsages, and they all tried their best to get those 'PicGram' worthy images.

Personally, Katsuki found this dance ironic. It was still relatively cold the first week of March in Hamamatsu, but he guessed that this was fine to get people in the mood that they had made it through the terrible winter season.

He hadn't heard anything back from Izuku after his text earlier in the day and it kinda worried him when he didn't see Izuku anywhere at the dance. Katsuki pursed his lips when Todoroki also looked around for Izuku and decided that if the icy hot bastard hadn't seen or heard from him then...something was off.

**[You]: Hey, where are u? Is everything okay? u owe me a dance nerd**

**[Deku]: Yeah! I'm doing fine. I actually decided to stay at home for the night :( I don't feel good, I got a random stomach ache. I'll see you guys on Monday though, have fun!**

**[You]: Stomach ache? :/ Did u need me to come by and drop u off something? Medicine? Soup? I don't mind. I can 100% ditch this lame ass dance and we can watch a movie or something together if you want company**

**[Deku]: No, I'll be okay, you stay and have fun! I'm just gonna lay in bed and get some rest. Thank you though Kacchan! I'll see you later :) **

Katsuki stared down at the bright screen at the last text message. Or more specifically he stared down at one word.

_Kacchan_.

He wrinkled his eyebrows confused, trying to analyze the use of the nickname when Kirishima placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is little dude at? Is everything okay?" His best friend leaned in to be nosy and stare at the text messages on the screen. "Aw, he's not feeling well? That sucks! It probably has something to do low key with Uraraka fucking going bananas about finding out he's been keeping stuff from her."

Katsuki didn't say anything as he just kept reading the last text over and over.

_Kacchan._

He looked up to say something to Kirishima but directly in his line of vision was some random girl in a flower crown that was composed completely of white roses. His heart started to sink.

"Kiri, something's not right," he whispered in ghostly manner.

"W-What? What do you mean?" The red-haired boy's playful expression completely dropped as he looked at Katsuki in a serious manner.

"He called me Kacchan. Izuku hasn't called me Kacchan since...no. In Hakuba Izuku said he _couldn't _call me Kacchan." Katsuki immediately put his phone away and headed over to the coat check with a Kirishima hot on his tail.

"Wait, what? He calls you that nickname and now you think something is wrong? Is it like some secret code between you two or somethin'?"

"It's more complicated than that. I'm going to go drop by his house and see what's going on, okay?" The blonde put on his coat in a hurry and grabbed his car keys in a hastily manner. "You can just stay here. In case it's really nothing. He could just delirious on cough medicine or something." Even though he doubted it.

Something deep in him said that Izuku didn't send those text messages.

"Okay. Keep me posted alright?" The worried best friend said. The blonde nodded and gritted his teeth thinking and praying that his hunch was wrong.

As Katsuki rounded to walk out of the door he made weary eye contact with Todoroki and suddenly he felt like it was homecoming all over again.

But this time the threat was much more real.

oOoOo

"Izuku? Are you here?" He pounded on the door and peeked into the windows of the pitch-black empty house. He called Izuku several times and each time he got no answer until the phone was suddenly turned off. All of his calls started going straight to voicemail.

Katsuki knew something had to be fucking wrong. Izuku was a lot of things but he didn't like to make people worry about him. At the very least Izuku would've answered the door or picked up the phone to tell him go back to the dance.

But he didn't.

Katsuki cursed under his breath as he looked up at the night sky. He glanced back at his own empty house and back at his parent's jeep that he drove back to the small neighborhood. He opened his phone again and tried Izuku's number one more time only for it to go straight to voicemail and his stomach sank further.

He scrolled up in the texts to the address Izuku had sent him a while ago and felt his teeth grind.

The fierceness of fire found its way into Katsuki's heart as the flame that burned for Izuku sparked like an explosion. _That bastard did something. _A determined, powerful look took over Katsuki's features as he stormed over to his house and straight into his parents' room.

He rattled through the bedroom for a weapon of sorts before stumbling upon his mother's silver steel baseball bat that was wrapped in barbwire and had screws melded into the far end. For once in his life he thanked the fucking lord for his mother's frightening mannerisms.

The blonde picked up the bat and switched from dress shoes to his black running shoes. As he walked out back to the car Katsuki undid his black tie from around his neck and tossed it in the passenger seat. He pulled out his phone and all his fears about the Yakuza went out the window thinking about Izuku being in danger.

He dialed 119.

"Emergency hotline, how can we help you?" The friendly female voice answered on the other end. Katsuki wasted no time as he turned the car on, the radio immediately turned on and started playing a heavy song that surged through the blonde.

"I would like to report a possible missing person. Can you dispatch officers over to 430-0935 Shizuoka, Hamamatsu? Unit number 706."

"Yes! Right away, what is the person's name?"

"Midoriya Izuku."

oOoOo

When he arrived at the apartment complex the police were nowhere to be seen. He parked his car and looked around at the scene praying that there would have been at least some back, but he swallowed his fears.

On the drive over, he called his mother and auntie Inko. He frantically told them that Izuku didn't show up the dance, but he wasn't at home either despite a text coming through saying he was and now his phone was shut off mysteriously. They immediately panicked and started driving back to Hamamatsu and Katsuki alerted all their friends.

**[You]: Izuku wasn't at his house, I was fucking right. His phone shut off after I called it and he hasn't responded. Tell everyone something is wrong and to call everyone they can to look for anything suspicious, I think Kai did something to him. {location attached} this is Kai's address**

**[Shitty hair]: Holy shit okay I'll warn everyone. Todoroki's dad is the head of the police force so I hope the response will be quick if he calls personally**

Katsuki put his phone away in his pocket and gripped the bat tightly in his fist. He got out the car with a determined look on face because the only thought in his head was that Izuku needed him. Izuku was possibly in danger. He hadn't been there for the other teen for the last three years but _fuck it _he was here for him now and he was ready to go through hell for him.

He slung the bat over his shoulder with a deep resolve because it would be a cold day in hell if he was going to sit by idly and just let the man hurt Izuku.

Katsuki crept up into the apartment complex carefully and rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. He walked down the narrow beige carpeted hallway with his bat ahead of him and his body high strung on adrenaline. His mind thought back to the last time he went up against Overhaul and how it landed him in a hospital—_unconscious_.

But he didn't let it waiver him. He approached the unit number 706 and was only half surprised to find the door left partially open. He creaked in slowly into the small doorway and all the hairs on his arm stood up like he had just entered a dark, hungry lion's den.

He took it pace by pace and noticed all the lights in the apartment were off and more than half the items were packed up as if someone was just beginning to move.

The blonde stepped into the living room and he felt his stomach sink at the broken glass, spilled wine bottle and shattered picture frame. All indicated a clear sign of a struggle. His heart started to speed up like a whirlwind as the seriousness of the situation sunk in fully.

_Where the fuck are the police?! _He thought to himself as the pounding in his chest and veins got louder.

He walked over slowly with his bat still posed in attack mode to peer down at the broken picture frame on the floor, and felt his stomach turn when he realized it was a photograph of Izuku and Kai.

Just in that moment Katsuki's ear twitched with the close sound of a footstep stepping on glass directly behind him. He turned around lightning fast swinging the bat with all his strength. Sharp nails successfully lodged deep into a muscular bicep and a deep voice cursed in surprise as blood started to quickly flow.

Piercing furious red eyes laid sight on the familiar dark figure in front of him and immediately he lifted a foot to kick the man backwards. Katsuki violently ripped the heads of the nails from the flesh. He wasted no time to swing again but Kai found his expert footing and sidestepped out of the way to reveal a black blade the blonde had not noticed before.

The ex-athlete slid on his foot to try his best and block the blade with his bat and found himself partially fortunate when the sharp blade cut into his hand. He snatched himself away and stumbled back with his weapon pointed at Kai as they both stopped their movements all together. Katsuki felt his heaving chest slowly rise and fall as a crack of electricity charged between him and Kai.

Their eyes locked in a thick silence and those murderous golden irises scanned him carefully.

"Where is he?" Katsuki voice harshly demanded and his face was in full blown overdrive mood. Blood red eyes locked onto the dark, cruel person in front of him as those empty metallic eyes gazed down back at him with not a hint of real emotion.

Kai lifted a hand to touch his torn shoulder that was successfully leaking blood from where the nails had torn into him. He pulled back his fingers to assess the blood, void of any raw emotion beside bitterness. Gold eyes cut back up to him and Kai readjusted his blade in his black gloved hands.

"What gave it away?"

"You used the wrong fucking name," the raspy voice challenged.

There was a thoughtful silence as Kai tilted his head, analyzing his mistake. The dark man shrugged in a bored manner before quickly moving into Katsuki space, giving the blonde barely enough time to block the deadly swipe at his throat. Katsuki let out a grunt as he ducked from underneath Kai and swung at his head but missed by a hair.

He looked to his side a second late before a sick crack of a punch landed on his face causing him to stumble backwards on the ground and knocking his bat out of his hand. Kai reached forward again with his blade dead-set to kill and drive through Katsuki's chest but missed when the agile blonde rolled from underneath him quickly and swiped up at his ankles with his leg, causing the hitman to buckle.

Katsuki scrambled for his bat and swung downwards directly into Kai's side earning a loud muffled groan from the man as the sharp nails drove into his side. He ripped the bat out and blood splattered cross the wooden floors.

"I fucking asked you where he is!?" He screamed, lifting the bat above his head ready to slam it down but the position left his chest open and Kai regrouped quickly. The man lifted a strong leg to swing kick Katsuki directly in his stomach, slamming him into the wall next to him.

The blonde hit his head hard with a loud crack on the white wall behind him as he held on tightly to the bat. His vision was sent spinning and in that second of downtime an unforgiving hand grabbed his throat and the other wrenched the steel bat from out of his tight grasp.

Katsuki grasped at the hand around his throat and his eyes emitted a loud thunderous hatred as they looked directly eye level into the dark cloud of a man.

Kai's face was deep set in a deep frown as he held up the metallic bat and assessed it.

"Cute. I'll give you that," the baritone voice deadpanned before he tossed the weapon far out of reach across the room.

"What did you do to him you bastard?" The fury of a thousand suns burned from his eyes directly into Kai's blank, void facial expression.

He watched as the sharp, terrifying features slowly twisted into something absolutely menacing and bloodthirsty.

"If you want to know where is he that badly then, _fine_. Change of plans. You can join him," the voice hissed grimly and before he could understand what Kai meant, a swift hard crack to his skull knocked out all his senses and jarred his vision to black.

The last thing he saw were Kai's envious eyes.

oOoOo

When he came too Katsuki felt like he was seasick. His stomach churned with confusion as he looked around and felt unnaturally dizzy. There was blinding white light shining directly into his eyes and he looked around through hazy slits to see he was in an empty grey room.

Slowly, his vision got clearer and he was able to focus in the tall slim figure in front of him. It was Overhaul and he had his back turned facing a single table, the only furniture in the room. He heard a small whine from next to him and rolled his aching head to the side to see double vision of a slumped over Izuku tied down to metal chair by rope and duct tape.

"Izu—" He quickly started and made a move towards the other but found himself restrained. He finally looked down at his own body to see he was bound in a similar way. Thick rope was tied around his ankles, calves, torso, waist and his arms were pulled backwards around the back of the metallic item and his wrist were bound together. "No—no no no no—" He mumbled and tried to strain against the raw material cutting into his skin.

Just then the figure turned around, to reveal Overhaul with his black disease mask on. He held up his black blade and walked over to Izuku with a deep possessive and disappointed look in his gold eyes.

He approached slowly, like a parent about to punish a child for bad behavior and teach them a valuable lesson in the worst possible way. A large hand gripped thick curls, snapping back the shaking boy's head upwards to look at him.

Green eyes squeezed shut and an absolutely terrified look swallowed Izuku's face. Small pleas and sobs poured out from his lips, but the words fell on deaf ears.

Katsuki then noticed the scattered blood decorating the white rose that was pinned on Izuku's chest. He struggled harder and weakly called out Izuku's name with a cracked voice.

Kai slowly held up the blade against the tear-filled check and spoke his next words with delicate care.

"Shall we begin, bunny?"

* * *

**...I *SWEAR* this has a happy ending. **

(I feel mildly guilty for posting this so close to 'Avengers: End Game' and 'Game of Thrones').

Unfortunately, no preview again because spoilers. Lemme know what you think below!

Thank you all for reading again! Special thanks to all the commenters~ I love all the wonderful thoughts and messages you leave, and I read every single one! You all keep me writing and help keep up motivation =) 3


	12. The Storm ptII

*******PLEASE READ ME BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER********  
To be mindful of triggers please read this whole thing, thank you! 3

**This chapter contains the following:  
-Attempt of murder with gun  
-Threat of suicide (Not an actual attempt - just a threat of it).  
-Graphic Depiction of violence/torture in the beginning  
**

I want to warn everyone that there is not a single upbeat in this entire chapter. ***Not a single one*.** Go grab your tissues now. This chapter is also relatively shorter than a lot of the others (12k words) but it is packed with an intense amount of emotion.

This is the lowest/darkest part of the story. Everything after this is an upswing in recovery of this event but I made_ myself_ cry writing the end of this chapter...and I don't cry often. So, I just wanna make sure everyone is going in mindful of how bittersweet this is.

I *love* all three of these characters and their stories and development so keep in mind, in terms of Kai, things have to get worse for them to get better much like it did with Katsuki.

This chapter is the swan song of Kai and Izuku's relationship so please...just proceed with caution.

Alright, now that that's all out the way, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Storm pt. II**

.

.

.

"P-please, Kai. Don't do this," Izuku sobbed while staring into the cold eyes of the man he loved. "Don't do this, I love you. I love you so much K-Kai."

The tall dark figure above him stared down without an ounce of mercy ignoring both Izuku and Katsuki's pleas. Kai squinted his gold eyes and squatted down slowly to eye level with Izuku, being careful to press the sharp side of his blade against the freckled cheek.

"I-I love you Kai please, please don't," The soft shaky voice begged over and over again until the words became mantra.

"You always did beg so prettily, Izuku," Kai finally answered. His voice was thick with bitterness as he traced Izuku's skin with his black blade. "Tell me: did you beg him to fuck you the same way?"

Red and green eyes widened and Izuku felt his heart stop at the information drop. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words clogged in his throat with his sobs and whines.

Katsuki struggled harder against the restraints holding him against the chair as he realized _exactly _where this was going. Overhaul was not a kind man and he just found out Izuku slept with him.

"That's what I fucking thought," Kai hissed hatefully. His brows furrowed with a deep frown and in an unseen second, he slashed Izuku's cheek without hesitation.

A loud cry echoed in the empty room as Izuku's head was violently whipped to the side by the unforgiving blade.

Katsuki's thoughts instantly raged at the sight of blood dripping down the whimpering and crying face. "You fucking bastard! I'm going to _kill _you!" He screamed out to the room. He struggled harder against the restraints trying so hard to hold back his own tears that were quickly clouding his vision like his thoughts.

The solid sound of a gun being cocked stopped all his movements with a loud thump in his chest. Red eyes watched as the dark figure didn't take his eyes off Izuku but still pointed a small black handgun directly at his forehead.

"I suggest you don't speak during this lesson. You're here for one reason and one reason only: so I can make an example out of you for my dear bunny here. That way he can see what happens to disloyal people who sleep around," the voice growled out. "And in case you're wondering, I didn't gag you because I want a reason to shoot you. So, go ahead. Keep fucking talking."

Katsuki's heart pounded as he stared down the dark barrel with a terrible sense of Deja Vu. He looked to the side wearily at Izuku who had his eyes squeezed shut shaking his head, fully drowned in a panic attack with uneven breathing. Katsuki felt himself break listening to the small whines and cries that helplessly left the other boy.

"Now. Back to you, bunny," Kai darkly stated, lowering his gun back into his holster. "What am I going to do with you? Part of me is reasoning to kill you because you're a liar, Izuku. You're a liar and you're clearly a weakness for me. In my line of work that's an extremely dangerous combination that I can't afford. How can I trust you not to stab me in the back like you've already done?" Gold eyes dug into the crying figure as Kai slowly rose from his squatted position.

"But—I'm still deciding. For now, I think one thing is clear, you need to be taught a very valuable lesson about lying and cheating, Izuku." A hand reached out to grab Izuku's jaw and forced him to look up at the man. "Open your eyes."

Green eyes blinked away tears and slowly opened to peer upwards to the man he trusted so much not to hurt him. Gold eyes stared right back down at the boy he trusted so much not to hurt him.

There was a thick moment of silence between the two lovers before Kai spoke.

"Why did you lie, Izuku? Why lie about something like your virginity? Why did you make me think you cared about me enough to actually want someone like me? Was I a fucking joke to you?" Kai ground his teeth in anger.

Izuku shook his head the best he could in the tight grasp. "N-No, Kai—" he started but his words were interrupted by his own cries. His anxiety skyrocketed making it hard to speak. He couldn't comprehend what was happening and everything felt so small and tight.

"You better get to the point quickly, Izuku. I am not a merciful person when I'm pissed off," the brunette warned. Izuku closed his eyes and took two deep breaths before opening his eyes again.

"It was the truth in the moment," he whispered. "It really was I swear—"

Kai's featured twisted in hurt and roughly shoved Izuku's head to the side out of his hand. "Why the fuck did you keep it from me for seven goddamn months? That's no longer the truth at that point. You let me believe I was good enough for you to trust me with something like that. But instead you gave that trust to this blonde ingrate—your precious fucking _Kacchan_."

Katsuki stiffened and lowered his head when Kai pointed to him with the black knife. Izuku looked at the boy in red next to him before looking back to the man in all black.

"It wasn't like that, Kai. I swear. I chose you, please! Please! Kai—_ah_!" He was cut off by another slash to the same cheek.

"You didn't choose me," Kai snarled. "You can stop lying now. Lying isn't going to get you out of here alive. I found the fucking Yuuei Application and I know you two fucked on the ski trip and homecoming. I wonder how many other times you let him fuck you, Izuku? How many times did you tell me not to worry about him while you were moaning like a goddamn bitch in heat on his cock?"

Izuku sagged his body forward and let tears drop down onto his black pants. The stinging pain of the two slashes on his face burned when his salty tears rolled into them. His chest felt like it was being crushed when he realized Kai wasn't going to hear reason—_this _side of Kai wasn't going to reason with him. _This was Overhaul. _

Overhaul did not reason.

The older man kneeled down again and lifted Izuku's head to stare him directly in the eye. The sight almost jarred Izuku, as he was face to face with an intense look of hurt and tears that threatened to pour over at any second.

"You were planning on leaving me for him," the raw voice accused with so much hurt and betrayal laced into the words.

"No! I wasn't—" Another slash and another yelp. "K-Kai, please..."

"A lie is a stain on your reputation, Izuku. Every time you lie to my face I'm going to add a tally mark to yours," the hitman informed with a bitter tone. "So, be truthful."

Izuku cried harder and found himself at a loss for words not sure what he could or could not say.

"Silence? I guess that makes sense. Not a goddamn thing you've said to me these last few months has been the truth."

"I love you...please, that's a truth," the runner whispered. "You're better than this Kai—"

"I'm not better than _this_, Izuku," Kai gritted out from between his teeth and squeezed Izuku's jaw harder. "You let me know that. I'm not even good enough for you just to be truthful with me. Just like you're no better than all the other filthy sluts I've fucked in the past. But at least they were _honest_. They didn't trick me into caring about them only to fucking stab me in the back. Do you know how much I've done for you, Izuku? How much I fucking tried to be better for someone like you? Someone who seemed to be so kind and sweet?"

Izuku flinched when Kai raised his voice, completely losing himself in anger and hurt.

"Do you know much I didn't feel good enough to be with you? How much time I spent compensating for the fact that I'm _this?!" _He gestured to himself with a loud voice Izuku has never heard before.

"I know I'm a monster—that's all anyone ever let me think about myself since the day I was fucking born! I just thought for once someone loved me enough to look past that and it made me feel like I wasn't all fucking bad, like there was something else there. But apparently, I'm not enough. I'm not even good enough for you to be fucking faithful. I thought I was something more—but I'm _not_. You let me think that I was more than this darkness—you let me feel like that for months like a goddamn _idiot_."

Izuku whispered multiple strings of sorry that went unheard to the one person in the room they were meant for.

There was a small silence as Kai neatly folded his hands over the blade in his grasp. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, recollecting himself and when he reopened his eyes they were cold, and angry. The feline like irises tilted to the side to stare into emerald green ones calmly. Too calmly.

"Have you ever heard of the scarlet letter, Izuku?"

Izuku's heart dropped as did Katsuki's.

"K-Kai—no—"

"I thought long and hard about what to teach someone like you, who tricks people into thinking they're so kind and sweet. Someone who hides behind a false innocence just to go around being selfish." Kai stood up slowly, hovered over Izuku and the small boy lifted his head up and started begging again.

"I found the solution. You get to bare the letter for the rest of your life, so everyone knows that you're not pure. That you're not only tainted—but the worst kind of tainted: a liar and a _cheater_."

Katsuki watched in horror as Kai took his hands and ripped opened Izuku's white dress shirt forcefully exposing his pale heaving chest. The blonde gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut losing himself to the helpless feeling that he wasn't able to stop what was occurring.

"KAI! _PLEASE_!" Izuku's voice cracked loudly bouncing off the cement walls and broke Katsuki's heart. Izuku's fists clenched and tried to struggle against the rope digging into his skin, creating a burning sensation. "I'm sorry! Please, Kai. I didn't mean to hurt you—you're good! You're good enough, _please_! Kai! You're enough for me I swear!"

Hands roughly worked down the white material off his shoulders fully exposing Izuku upper half. Kai loomed around to the back side of the chair and placed his hands over Izuku's wrists that were bond tightly to the arms of the metallic chair. Izuku's cries and struggles got harder.

"This will only hurt as much as you want it to," he whispered into the boy's ear before pulling back and fisting green curls to jerk Izuku's head downward.

Gold eyes raked over the fair freckled shoulders as he listened to the sobs and repeated mantra of 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry' that poured relentlessly from the lips he used to love.

Katsuki felt his heart shatter at the loud sounds of Izuku next to him and kept trying his best to struggle but found it fruitless. He looked furiously to the side at the hitman who slowly pulled out his blade and looked to be in deep thought as he kept Izuku's head forced downward.

"I love you, Kai! I love you, I'm sorry—" Izuku's words kept repeating through his hyperventilating and cries. Amber eyes watched the hitman man with pure hatred until he saw something like...sadness?

In a brief moment, conflict ran across the older man's face as Izuku kept shaking against him. The hand snatched back out of curls, leaving Katsuki confused at the sudden break in resolve.

He watched perplexed as Kai reached in his jacket pocket a pulled out two black bandanas and twisted them together. A clear pained and hurt look engulfed the once spiteful face that Izuku couldn't see.

The man then took them and placed them in Izuku's mouth, tying them in the back around Izuku's head. Katsuki squeezed his eyes shut at sound of Izuku's gagged begging before opening them again and looking back at Kai hoping he wouldn't go through with it.

Red eyes looked closely as the hand returned to force Izuku's head down and he gritted his teeth at the loud muffle screams that emitted from Izuku.

Kai's face looked like it was fighting two strong emotions. It almost came across like he felt like he had to do this, but he didn't want to at the same time.

Slowly and disturbingly the knife sunk into Izuku's right shoulder blade. Katsuki turned away as each stroke drew a glass shattering sound from Izuku that etched its way into his memory.

It took a total of three painfully deep cuts until the letter '**A**' was successfully engraved into the freckled skin. Blood seeped out from the flesh quickly and it burned into Izuku's heart and body.

Kai stared down at his work without an ounce of admiration. There was no feeling of joy or spark that usually came with satisfying his inner sadist. He felt...blank.

There was a long sad silence in the tiny grey room.

The dark haired male slowly untied the gag from Izuku's mouth and just small, broken sobs were left. He moved around the chair and kneeled down in front of the boy without a word. Large hands slowly started to readjust the white dress shirt and button it back up.

His gold eyes only reflected disappointment.

Izuku kept his head slumped downward as all the fight slowly left him. His body completely stopped moving and fighting against his restraints. He went limp and quiet in the chair as the same hands that just hurt him fixed him back up neatly like a broken doll that he had just gotten slightly ruffled.

Kai then stood up again and wiped his blade off on the towel he had positioned next to Izuku's chair. The hitman finished with a pained look deeply wrinkled in his brow before returning the sharp object to his holster.

He then turned his head to the boy in red. His eyes progressively switched to downright frightening and envious.

"Your turn," he spoke flatly before pulling out his gun. "You broke our deal, Katsuki."

Red eyes widened, and his chest started heaving as he gritted his teeth.

"I told you not to expose my identity under _any _circumstances. At least Izuku was smart enough to delete his text messages off his phone," the gun cocked again. "You, however, were a completely different story. When I opened your phone with your fingerprint I found that not only did you tell Izuku, but you told the Kirishima son and you called the fucking police."

Katsuki could say nothing but growl underneath his breath realizing that this man was going to kill him right now...in front of Izuku. Red eyes then looked over to the other boy tied to the chair and his chest stirred uncontrollably at how still and broken Izuku looked. Bright red blood slowly sept through the back of the white shirt and trickled down his slashed face. Izuku's body almost seemed lifeless save small tears dripping off his face could be vaguely seen.

"I said I would slit your throat but given the circumstances of what I found out about you and Izuku...I think I'd rather blow your fucking brains out." Kai flexed his finger on the trigger ready to pull when a small voice spoke up.

"...No...Kai."

"Sorry, Izuku. This actually doesn't have to do with you. We made a deal and he fucking ruined everything." Gold eyes burned into Katsuki's skull with hate and jealousy that promised nothing but a painful death.

"Don't kill him, I'll go with you to Tokyo..."

Katsuki watched as Kai paused and lowered his gun to look down at Izuku who was still slumped over.

"That was already the plan, Izuku, in case you forgot. Or at least that's what I was under the impression it was until I found out you were fucking him behind my back and lied about your Yuuei application. Now I have to weigh in killing you too because of your deception. And I don't want to do that Izuku—but I have orders from much more powerful people to keep shit in check."

"I just wanted to see if I got in, Kai...please...I was going to go to Tokyo with you—I _was_. Please, don't kill him. I'll go with you and we can be happy there like you want—like I want. I swear. I'll pretend like none of this happened," the soft voice tried to reason without lifting his head. "Just don't kill him. I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me. I learned my lesson."

Red irises widened when he realized what the other was doing. He watched as Kai gave more thought to the idea and the image of Izuku's fading smile appeared in his head again like it had the same day he found out Kai was Overhaul.

Katsuki shook his head furiously. "Izuku—"

"Shut up," Kai quickly rounded on him lifting the gun again. Katsuki successful closed his mouth but couldn't stop the tears that poured down from his cheeks. He silently begged for the green haired male to retract his statement but Izuku lifted his head up and just gave him one of those sad self-sacrificing looks.

The green teen then readjusted his gaze to the older man.

"I'm sorry, Kai. You're completely right what I did was awful. I'm so sorry and I love you so much but please...don't kill him. You're _good_. You're better than this. I've seen it. Let's just leave—we can go tonight, you already have the van packed up."

"Please, 'zuku no…" Katsuki whispered through his pounding head.

But Izuku kept going. "I-I have enough credits to get a high school diploma already just—_please_, Kai. Let's be happy together. D-Don't kill him. I don't want to watch him die."

Gold eyes then shifted from Izuku to Katsuki and looked back down at Izuku with something softer. "...It would really hurt you that much to see him die?"

"Yes. I learned my lesson Kai, I have. I'm sorry for hurting you and I won't ever again. But p-please, don't do _this_. This isn't a lesson—it's _murder_."

Gold eyes looked down at Izuku in a calculating manner and red eyes were pleading for Izuku not to bargain his life away.

Kai slowly put away the gun in silence and grabbed his blade. He went over to Izuku's chair and cut the bonds holding him and slowly helped Izuku stand up in a gentle manner.

Kai then walked over to Katsuki's chair and cut him loose except for his hand restraints that were positioned behind his back. He roughly stood up the tall blonde and Katsuki mouthed 'don't do this' over and over to Izuku while slightly shaking his head.

The hitman then lightly grabbed Izuku by the nape of his neck and turned him to look in the crying blonde boy's direction.

"Say your final goodbye to Kacchan, Izuku," Kai whispered, looking sourly into the blonde.

"Goodbye, Katsuki," Izuku sadly smiled. Out of view to Kai, Izuku's mouth silently worked the words _'I love you' _and Katsuki felt sobs wreck his body.

"Don't do this Izuku—_please. _He's never going to let you leave," the blonde cried and tried to shimmy his wrists in the now loose rope restraints. "Please, _don't. _No one will see you aga—"

"He made his choice," Kai's deep voice cut him off. "It's time for us to go, Izuku."

Izuku nodded with his eyes downward because it hurt too much to look at Katsuki—to look at the mess he created.

Kai pointed his gun at Katsuki with a begrudged expression. "You're going to count to thirty after we leave and then you're free to try to find your way back home. But just remember, I'm not going to give you a another chance on our deal. You're only alive right now because of Izuku."

"What about my hands and my phone?" The ash blonde growled lowly as he tried to work his hands out of the restraints still limiting his movements.

Kai 'tch'ed giving the other a displeased expression. "I'm not stupid enough to cut your hands free or give you your phone. You only need your legs to walk."

Red eyes met green and for the first time in his life, Katsuki felt helplessly defeated. He felt powerless as the one person he wanted to protect was being taken out of his life. He thought about all the times Izuku was gone or missing this year and how much it destroyed him as he gazed upon the boy for what really felt like the last time.

He couldn't stop the tears from pouring out his already sore eyes when Izuku was led out of the small door and his heart drowned in all the guilt gathering in his body.

Izuku was gone again—and this time for good.

oOoOo

Izuku looked up at the night sky sadly as he was led out of the strange storage building. He noticed the surroundings were completely vacant and it no longer looked like anywhere in Hamamatsu he'd been to.

He was led down a dark pathway that held the shadowy alleyway where the van was parked. Kai gently opened the door for Izuku and helped him climb into the passenger seat without a word being exchanged between them.

The track runner's brain was running a mile per minute as the reality of everything sunk in. Kai was taking him to Tokyo…tonight. He didn't even know what time it was or if it was even the same day as the Spring Fling after being unconscious for so long. He didn't know what was going on with his friends and family or if Kai would ever let him talk to them again.

But all he did know is that if he didn't do this neither him or Katsuki would've left that room alive. Kai had a weak spot for him—the man said it himself.

Izuku was grateful for it if it meant that he could use it to prevent someone he loved from committing double homicide against the other person he loved and himself.

As Kai got into the driver's seat he pulled down his mask and looked exhaustingly to the boy on his left. Izuku looked dejectedly back at him. The oldest sighed lightly and reached in the back to pull out a paper towel and rubbing alcohol and carefully started to wipe away the sweat, blood and tears on the tallied freckle cheek.

Green eyes watched the unmasked man carefully tend to his wounds in silence before he lifted a hand to cover the gloved one touching his face. Those piercing, hurt gold eyes looked at him and Izuku finally saw Kai, not Overhaul, looking back at him.

"I'm sorry," Izuku whispered truthfully. Kai just gave him a sad look before adjusting his gaze back to the wounded flesh and cleaned it thoughtfully. Izuku thought over everything Kai said in the grey room and he felt his heart tear.

He hurt Kai—_really _hurt him. Kai felt like he was destined to be this terrible person and never allowed himself to feel like anything else until Izuku came along...and now he just crushed it. Izuku felt terrible for destroying Kai's one positive spark about himself.

The part of him that needed to right wrongs ached dutifully.

Kai then leaned back and lightly encircled both of Izuku's wrists with his large hands without looking at him.

"...I'm sorry too," he whispered back and, in a flash, jerked Izuku forward unexpectedly.

Green eyes widened unsure of what was happening before one of his arms were manhandled through one of the openings in the steering wheel. Something tough and tight was forced over both of his hands in a second and it tightly bound them together.

When Izuku looked down he found Kai had zip tied him to the steering wheel.

"K-Kai, what are you doing?!" He screamed. Panic and anxiety rose inside of him again as his brain searched for a reason for the sudden switch. He looked into Kai's eyes and still found the hurt conflicted emotions he saw before as the other forcefully buckled his seat belt tightly.

Izuku pulled against the plastic encasing his wrist and found it to painfully dig into his skin when he hit the base of the steering wheel. Along with that his hips were now restrained by the taut seatbelt.

"I'm so sorry for this, Izuku." Kai mumbled and reached over him into the glove compartment and pulled out a large handgun. Izuku stared bewildered as the man reloaded the heavy weapon and placed the small gun that was in his holster in the glove compartment in exchange.

It hit him that Kai was going back to finish off Katsuki.

That's why he hadn't undid his wrists.

"No! You said you'd let him live! _Kai_!" Izuku screamed and started jerking his body.

The man in question didn't turn to Izuku as he counted the bullets and loaded them carefully. "I didn't. You said you couldn't watch him die. So, I'm fulfilling your request: you don't have to watch me do this."

The strange act of mercy made Izuku's heart twist in fear.

"Kai, no! You're better than this! Why don't you see that?! Please, let's just leave! Just leave him alone!"

Just then, gold eyes looked up at him with a mild twinge of remorse but held a deep-set resolve. "I really am sorry it came down to this, but you're smarter than that to think I could actually let him live. He's a loose end and he's going to try to find a way to bring me down because he loves you too much. I saw it in his eyes as plain as day. He's stupid and throws caution to the wind when it comes to you. That's an actual threat to the organization and I have very clear orders."

"No, no—"

"I'm sorry. Really, it's just business at this point," he sighed and averted his gaze from the crying restrained boy. Kai put a silencer on the weapon and got out despite the cries and pleas.

He pulled his mask back up and didn't look back.

Izuku stared in disbelief and defeat at the door and felt himself spiral downwards steadily into another panic attack. Tears began to pour down his face again.

His brain cowered, wanting to hide and runaway. To forget this issue, to avoid it and accept the defeat. Cruel thoughts told him he was stupid and to give up like he had done so many times before. His body sank away into familiar avoidance because his thoughts kept telling him there was no way he could stop Kai and it was all his fault.

As he cried, the bonds on his wrists and waist felt too tight and the van packed full of boxes felt too small. His chest started heaving and the loud pounding in his ears took over as Izuku sunk deeper and deeper into the dark crevasses of his mind. His intrusive thoughts kept telling him to hide away from the mess he made and taunted at him how much he was a failure.

However, for a brief moment the sinking stopped when he thought about Katsuki.

He thought about the blonde's bright grin, smirk and handsome face. He heard the light laugh and the playful touches accompanied by his love for sunrises and photography. He thought about holding his hand and how soft the kisses they had shared were. He thought about how longingly and full of love Katsuki looked at him. How precious and fierce those red eyes were.

He thought about how he lost him for three years and how he finally—_finally _got him back in his life after so long. He thought about how much he loved him, and the flame flickered brightly with an explosion driving away the dark thoughts.

"No," Izuku whispered to himself. "I can't lose him again." He released out a shaky breath as he did the best he could to pull himself out of his anxious state of mind. He forced his intrusive thoughts back with all the willpower he could muster and his body nosedived straight into overdrive.

Izuku thrusted his wrists against the hard steering-wheel and let out a painful cry as the sharp plastic dug into his skin drawing blood. He repeated this again and again with more force each thrust until he kicked up his foot against the dashboard for more stability in power. He ignored the blood and burning painful dig as he bit into the seatbelt crossed over him to ease the tension.

He took one deep breath before bracing himself for a giant snap he was going to give all his strength. He bit down the material harder and furrowed his brow. All at once, a fierce determination to get to Katsuki scratched away his fears.

For the first time in Izuku's life, he was going to run straight into the eye of the storm at full speed.

oOoOo

Katsuki walked out of the strange room distraught and panicking about Izuku.

His wrists burned from trying his best to shimmy out of the rope until he walked outside into the cold night. The air prickled against his skin and he looked around heartbroken and confused. His chest beat loudly in his ears as he looked around for something to help free him from his restraints. Red eyes settled on the hard, sharp cement corner of the building and he quickly worked the rope material against it.

There was a loud snap and a release on his wrists as the rope was successfully frayed off. He nursed his burning skin that was now red and raw from all his struggling.

Tears clouded his eyes as he spun around trying to figure out where he was. The area was completely vacant and deserted with nothing but old abandoned warehouses and factories. Pale yellow street lights barely lit the atmosphere and the sky was grimly pitch black with dark clouds covering the light of the moon. His mind kept hearing Izuku's screams and cries over and over in his head and then finally he re-lived Overhaul taking him away.

_This is a nightmare. He carved into his skin, he actually hurt him like that. Fuck! This is all wrong. This is so wrong. This can't be fucking happening I have to tell someone. I have to fucking stop him before they get too far. _His mind ignored the threat given to him as he quickly wandered around for some sort of direction. All he could hear were Izuku's cries and screams when the knife dug into his skin. Kai hurt Izuku, Kai could be _still _hurting him.

After quick stepping for a bit, Katsuki caught sight of an old payphone and quickly rushed over to examine it carefully. It was painted black and inside of an old scratched-up plastic overhead that had graffiti posed all over.

He checked his pants pockets and noticed the man didn't take his wallet. Shaky hands pulled out coins to place into the dark colored machine but when he picked up the phone he didn't hear a dial tone.

He looked down to flick the hook until his eyes trailed farther down to follow the cord and noticed it was cut at the end. Something in him ran cold.

_The hell type of place is this? _His mind hissed and he looked to his right at the writing on the inside of the plastic booth.

What he saw made him drop the phone to the ground with a loud thud.

Written over old scribbles and other random words in black sharpie was the Yamaguchi-Gumi daimon. Directly underneath were the words '**dead men don't talk'.**

In that split moment Katsuki realized where he was.

_This is a slaughter ground_.

His body suddenly jerked back and hit the other side of the plastic booth at the loud sound of a bullet ricocheting against the wall. He could see the ominous outline of a man through the plastic slowly approaching.

Katsuki ran.

His vision was hazy as he tried his best not to trip and zig-zag when he felt the footsteps behind him pick up in speed in well. He could feel another bullet zip by his head and it dawned on him that he was just prey running in an open field like this. He looked around frantically trying to search for something to take cover in when he ducked and cut quickly at full speed to the left towards an open door for a dark warehouse.

The sharp cutting sound of another bullet grazed uncomfortably close to his ear when he reached the steel door. His blood rushed when he realized Kai was getting closer, which meant his aim was going to more accurate—and the man was aiming for his head.

He quickly tilted his body out of the way to look behind him at the dark man that was approaching fast as he feet kept moving inside the black corridor.

Katsuki ran into the pitch blackness trying his best to conceal himself behind a wall that was directly next to a silver metallic spiral-staircase on the side. Sweat dripped down his face and he felt tears prickle against the rims of his raw eyes. He closed his eyes and pressed himself against the old cement wall as he heard the eerie footsteps enter into the area. His brain rushed for a possible solution but all he could think was that he was going to die. Kai was going to land a bullet in his skull, take Izuku and no one would ever know what happened to either one of them.

"You can come out now, Katsuki," the deep voice called out. "I'm not a fan of playing cat and mouse but I'll do it until I finish the job. You're outmatched here."

The blonde boy gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut lost in hopelessness as he tried his best to catch his breath and think. His head pounded loudly with the adrenaline that was coursing through his body.

_Think, Bakugou. Fucking think or you're going to die here tonight and Izuku will too. _

The footsteps got closer to the wall he was stationed behind and Katsuki made a break for the spiral staircase. The echoing sound of another bullet hitting the railing made his steps faster but the man behind him quickly followed. Katsuki stepped to the side but stumbled with a loud cry when a bullet ripped through his bicep and he fell down.

Kai walked up slowly on him and posed the gun directly at his forehead and in a flash Katsuki swiped his leg upward with all his strength and kicked the man in his chest with brute force. Kai's balance gave out and he lost his footing on the metallic surface causing him fall down back to the bottom.

Katsuki wasted no time as he quickly regained his speed up the stairs and made a duck and dash through the door of the top level as two more bullets grazed by his legs and head. He quickly dove behind large old red barrels in the dark room and his eyes widened when he came face to with a fire exit door that led to the roof of the building.

_I can circle back down and try to lose him. _The footsteps echoed into large room of old forgotten supplies and Katsuki could feel the pissed off energy rolling off of the killer.

The ex-athlete squeezed his bicep that was pooling blood tightly trying to ease the intense pain of the wound and regain control over himself. He could feel his body working overtime with adrenaline helping to keep him upright and alive.

He squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of items being tossed to the side as Kai looked for where he could be hiding. He waited until the footsteps sounded like they were on the far side of the room to careful get on all fours to stay concealed underneath the shadows of the barrels. He crawled tediously towards the fire exit ignoring the hot pain in his arm. When he was directly underneath the exit he positioned himself to quickly snap upright and push through.

He found himself partial successful as he closed the door. Another bullet painfully grazed into his forearm. He shoved against the door with all he had when he heard those deadly footsteps approach. The large body tried to vigorously push through.

Katsuki bit his lip through the pain as he pushed back against the figure trying to work its way in. His bicep and forearm screamed in pain at the overexertion of the muscles. He looked at his injured arm with a determined face as saw dark red liquid staining through the bright red shirt. His nostrils flared trying to counter the pain on pure survival mode.

Red eyes distraughtly looked around the roof in the cold air for another possible option. The intense wind blew in his hair like a warning as he realized he was dangerously close to the ledge of the building on his side. He turned his head behind him as he kept pushing against the force on the other side. In his line of vision, he was able to see an elevator door that was positioned neatly. The buttons were lit on signaling that it had some electricity.

Suddenly the pushing on the door stopped and Katsuki slumped forward unexpectedly at the lack of force. It took only one second of confusion and down time to damn him. The body on the other side slammed its weight on the steel door with all its force and Katsuki's bicep gave with a shot of intense pain.

The door snapped open with a loud crack and slammed into his face unforgivingly. Katsuki's body fell down against the cold grey cement of the rooftop and he scrambled backwards in horror as his vision was sent spinning. He looked up to see those golden eyes preying down at him with absolutely livid look.

"I'm so fucking sick of you," the dark voice hissed in a harsh whisper.

Katsuki tried his best to rush upward but a hard foot slammed him down, twisting into his bullet wound and pinned him in place. A loud yell and curse were torn from the blonde's lips as he threw his head back trying to cope with the stinging electric pain that overcame his body.

Those killer eyes glared down at him as Kai reloaded his gun carefully with a scowl. He snapped the bullets back into the death dealing weapon and pointed the barrel directly at him.

"Put it down," a new out of breath voice entered.

Katsuki tilted his head to see Izuku holding the small pistol from earlier in his hands aimed directly at Kai's temple. The other boy's chest was heaving as if he just ran a marathon and sweat mixed with blood from the cuts covered his face. It was then that Katsuki noticed that extremely bloodied wrists of the other boy that looked like something had harshly scraped at them without mercy. The red liquid stained the hems of the white dress shirt in a sad fashion.

The hitman turned his head with a hint of surprise as he eyed the weapon in Izuku's hands along with the new bloody wounds that littered his hands and wrists.

"You care about him that much to hurt yourself like that, Izuku? And to turn a gun on me?" The gold eyes narrowed but didn't waiver from where his gun was aimed.

"Please, Kai. Listen to me. Put the gun down and let's just leave," the green haired boy's small voice begged. "I can't let you kill him. I really can't."

The man's face twisted with a resentment for the statement. "So, you'll shot me? Is that it? If I pull this trigger are you going to kill me for him?" Izuku just shook his head and tried to reason with him again. "You need to make a choice, Izuku. This back and forth has gone on long enough. You need to make a goddamn decision."

"I'm choosing you, why can't you see that?!" Izuku's voice cracked and his hands started shaking.

"Because as long as he's in the picture and alive you'll never actually chose me!" Kai spoke in a hurt voice. "You won't, and you_ know it_. You can pretend like this didn't happen all you want but he'll always keep trying to protect you and you'll keep trying to protect him. So, make a damn choice."

He looked into green eyes with an intense raw expression and he grinded his foot with more force into Katsuki's wound drawing a yell from the blonde under him.

"Kai. Please. _No_. You're not thinking straight, you're hurt I get it," Izuku slowly shifted his body to be in front of Kai face forward and held up the gun with little resolve. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean to at all. But this isn't okay! Please, let's just go! I meant what I said when I said I was planning to Tokyo with you. I was planning on us being happy together. Please...believe me. I was going to help you be the person I know you actually are underneath all this. The person you know is there as well! You're more than whatever concept of darkness you have painted in your head. I've seen it and I love you because of it. You're more than enough, Kai!"

Katsuki watched from his position on the ground at how hurt and conflicted Izuku looked. How torn up and guilty his face was, and it felt strange to see Izuku like this, bloodied and holding a gun. It didn't feel right to watch someone who he knew had a non-violent nature be forced to do this all because he was trying to save his life.

"Love aside, I have to kill this man to keep my identity concealed. He broke the agreement I gave him," Kai's eyes went back to staring coldly down at Katsuki. "Make a choice, Izuku. Either you shoot me and save him, or you don't pull that trigger and I kill him. Either way, someone has to die tonight and there's no way around it. You have to make your choice of who you love more. _Right now_."

Red eyes glared into gold ones when he realized what this actually all about.

This was Kai trying to prove who Izuku loved more.

That's what it came down to, Kai trying to feed his insecurities and make himself feel secure in who Izuku loved the most between the two of them. Kai wanted it to be him. And he was going to push Izuku to make that choice because he knew, deep down, Izuku could never hurt another person.

"He's not a fucking killer and you know that!" He yelled at the man.

"Everyone's a killer when pushed," the icy voice stated in a bored manner. Kai rolled his neck back to Izuku and looked at him bitterly. "I'll give you to the count of five before I end this. C'mon, show me who you love more—which _Kacchan _you love more."

Katsuki looked utterly confused at the statement and Izuku looked as if he was going to be sick.

"One," Kai's voice started, and he looked deeply into Izuku's eyes. Green eyes flickered with hesitation back and forth between the two men. "Two," Kai cocked his gun and Izuku's shook in his hands. "Three," he grinded his foot into Katsuki deeply. "Fo—" his voice suddenly stopped short.

Both red and gold eyes widened as Izuku turned the steel object on himself. Small shaky hands placed the gun neatly against the base of his temple and Katsuki started to struggle against the weight pinning him down. "Izuku! _NO_!"

"Y-You're right," Izuku whispered. Green eyebrows were furrowed deeply, and a single tear slipped out as he kept his gaze locked on Kai. "Someone does have to die and if I have to shoot anyone it's going to be m-myself. I made this mess and I have to pay for it. I hurt you and I hurt Katsuki as a result of it and I _hate _myself for it. I'll fucking pull this trigger if we don't just leave, Kai." He ground his teeth together with a look that frightened both Kai and Katsuki.

"Izuku…" Kai's deep voice stated with caution. "You're not going to pull that trigger, quit bluffing—"

A loud shot rang out cutting Kai off and both men flinched at the sound and the sight. Izuku had quickly lifted the gun slightly above his head and squeezed his eyes shut giving a warning shot through his thick curly hair.

"I'm not bluffing," Izuku whispered and he opened his eyes back up with a deep determination. He repositioned the gun to his temple. "Now put the gun down, Kai. If you shoot him I'm shooting myself as well since you're not listening to what I'm saying."

Red and gold eyes were blown wide at the sight of Izuku firing off a bullet so close to his head. Both men felt their stomach turn at the sight of Izuku almost killing himself in front of them, but both could see a new emotion written plainly across Izuku's face. It was a look of intense guilt that had been piling up over the last few months and it was frightening. It was threatening.

Kai gritted his teeth as he whipped his head back down to Katsuki and glared at him. He slowly raised his hands above his head and turned to Izuku with his palms open.

"I said to put the gun down. Slide it to me," Izuku's voice only slightly waivered. The older man slowly bent down and kicked the silencer gun over to Izuku who caught it underneath his foot. "Now let's _go_." Green eyes watched as Kai took his foot off Katsuki who rolled to his side in relief and pain.

The blonde-haired male dizzily sat up on his forearm and shook his head to Izuku. "Izuku...please put that gun down away from you," his voice quivered from his position on the ground. He watched green eyes flicker between him and Kai and couldn't read what Izuku was thinking.

Katsuki deep down wanted Izuku to just kill Kai but he knew that Izuku wouldn't do it—he _couldn't _do it. Izuku could never actually hurt someone he loved, he had too much of a bleeding heart for that. Red eyes wearily looked at the dark-haired male that was slowly approaching Izuku and wondered if he knew that as well.

Something inside of him told him he did as the older man approached Izuku without fear of being hurt.

"Please, put the gun down now, bunny," Kai said slowly with his hands still open. He approached the green haired boy as if he was going to scare him away if he was too loud. "Please, don't hurt yourself."

Izuku just shook his head and took a step back towards the ledge and picked up the other gun. "Go outside, Kai. Get in the car," the meek voice demanded. The hands flexed on the trigger when he put the other gun in the hem of his pants.

Kai took a deep breath in and Katsuki stood up to weakly lean the grey colored wall of the rooftop next to the exit. Red eyes watched the scene with a heart stopping amount of anxiety unsure of where this was going. The adrenaline left from out of his body and he felt himself slowly become lightheaded from the blood loss. He watched as Izuku got closer and closer to the edge of the roof the more Kai approached him.

"'zuku, please..." Katsuki's weak voice cracked when he saw Izuku's black dress shoes teeter the edge of the old brick building. There wasn't anymore room for him to back up and it terrified both Kai and Katsuki.

The wind blew loudly howling between all the men.

"Please, Izuku. I'm not going to hurt him. I don't want you to hurt yourself if that's what it'll come down to," Kai confessed softly and the stared concerned at him and the gun. "Just get away from the edge and c'mere. I'm sorry. You know I can't leave you alone in this type of state."

Green eyes looked into gold ones and tears slowly found their way down Izuku's cheek at how afraid Kai looked. How sad and afraid he felt. The guilt boiled over in Izuku's chest as part of him realized that this could end terribly. All he wanted to do was keep both of them safe and alive. Kai's face was twisted in deep worry and remorse as he got closer to the boy on the ledge.

"I'm so sorry," the once cold voice said and Izuku broke down under the weight of his anxiety that were begging for a release in his body. He tried to push them back down but found himself emotionally exhausted. The dark figure held his arms out and softly pulled him into an embrace, burying Izuku's head into his chest. "I'm so sorry, bunny." Kai took his hand to Izuku wrist and slowly and carefully lowered the gun away from the boy's head and held his arm down. He slowly backed away with Izuku away from the edge of the building and a look of relief crashed over both Katsuki and Kai.

Izuku broke down in sobs into Kai's chest and slowly hugged him back with one arm above his holster, "Please, let's just leave. I-I can't take this a-anymore. I can't t-take this. W-We need to g-go," The track runner's chest tightened as loud sobs escaped past his lips.

Kai's voice shushed him and the hand in his hair pulled him in closer, tightly burying Izuku's face into his hard chest. "We'll leave soon, I'm really sorry...I didn't want to do this in front of you," his voice whispered and Izuku stiffened at the sudden statement. He tried to move his head but found he couldn't as the large hand held him in place tightly without leeway.

In what felt like a second Kai's hand quickly shifted from holding his wrist to wrestling the gun away from him. Red eyes widened when the barrel of the dark object was suddenly pointed directly at him and he quickly shifted his feet to move out the way and vision doubled from the pain in his arms.

"Kai, _no_!" Izuku screamed into the man's chest. His brain worked faster than the bullet leaving causing his hand to reach for Kai's blade in his holster and plunge the object into the man's side without thinking, trying to stop him with the last resort that was deeply placed in the back of his mind.

Kai's eyes widened as his finger pulled the trigger while off balance. The bullet ricocheted and forcefully grazed the top of Katsuki's forehead with a powerful hit that caused him fallout from the impact and shock against his skull.

Izuku released Kai in horror at what he had just done, and his eyes widened at Katsuki's body that was laying on his side struggling to keep his eyes open and get up. He placed a hand over his mouth as the salty tears streamed down his freckled face.

Kai looked down at the knife wound in complete shock. _Izuku hurt him_. _Izuku actually...hurt him for Katsuki. _

_Izuku made his choice. _

The man put his gun away and pulled the knife out as if he'd done it many times before. He clutched his side that was already littered in wounds inflicted by Katsuki and now...Izuku.

He turned around at the boy who was quivering and staring in absolute terror at what he did. Gold eyes echoed heartbreak, confusion and shock staring into those green eyes that reflected the same thing. All his visions of Tokyo and Izuku dressed in all white slipped away from him slowly along with his anger. The raging tornado in him subdued as it dawned on him the action Izuku had just made.

"You...actually hurt me for him," the voice whispered in disbelief. His wounded side started to painful echo into his limbs. "...do you really love him that much more?" Izuku shook his head and more sobs left his body.

All the bodies on the roof stiffened when the far sound of sirens that could be heard.

Suddenly in the distant background blue and red lights started to slowly approach and search the vacant land following the sound of the warning shot Izuku had let off earlier. All three sets of eyes stared at the horizon at the sign that the cops were approaching.

Gold eyes sadly looked over the edge of the roof, green eyes looked wearily, and red eyes looked relieved.

It was then they all noticed the sky started to turn a desaturated blue signaling the night was over and the sun was coming up.

The wind softly blew against Kai's dark brown hair and a pained expression overcame his facial features as he waited for Izuku's answer, trying to understand why he wasn't good enough for the one person he loved. Trying to understand why Izuku had hurt him so much and lied to him. Why Izuku chose someone else after everything they shared. The intense pain from the wound pulled him out of his dark state of mind that he had spiraled into and he fully realized what just happened.

What Izuku had just done…what he had just done.

"I c-couldn't let you kill him, K-Kai. You know I can't let you do that," Izuku whispered afraid. He stared down at the dark red liquid that was slowly appearing on the older man's hand. The boy's heart clenched painfully at the sight as the seriousness of what he just done sunk into his skin. Kai's face looked completely exhausted and broken as he studied the freckled face trying to understand the whirlwind of emotions clashing inside of him.

It perplexed him that none of them were anger when his heart started to squeeze.

Gold eyes shifted from his wound to the police that were closing in and then back to Izuku. "Is that it then? Are you going to turn me in then? To protect him?" The voice was soft and hurt as he looked at the wind blowing through green locks softly. He felt in his heart that Izuku had chosen Katsuki over him, and it confirmed his biggest fears.

Izuku was never his.

Izuku lowered his hand and made weary eye contact with Katsuki who was positioned on the ground with the bleeding head injury. Red eyes struggled to stay open and Izuku's heart pulled in Katsuki's direction when he saw the blonde slowly close his eyes and go partially limp on the ground. He uneasily looked back at Kai before slowly taking the gun out of the hem of his pants.

Green eyes studied the object carefully as he looked at the broken men in front of him with so much guilt._ All of this is my fault. _He studied Kai's face before a small tear slipped out. He broke Kai to this point and he felt it in his body that he couldn't be responsible for leaving him in another broke state and send him back to prison.

He handed over the object over to Kai.

"...the van is still in the same spot," he whispered, and the words jarred Kai. The older man looked down at him in pensive confusion as he studied the item that was being handed over to him. He didn't understand the action of mercy. No one in his life had ever had mercy on him. He thought that Izuku should shoot him. Izuku should walk him out by gun point in his injured state and hand him over to the police—make him pay for his actions for hurting the blonde in the ground. The person Izuku clearly chose.

Kai watched as Izuku's eyes wearily flickered over to the unconscious Katsuki that was bleeding on the cement. _Izuku wants to save him. _

"Please, Kai. Just leave...I'm begging you. Before the police come. If I stay, Katsuki won't expose you to the police. I'll make sure of it."

"_Why_? Why are you letting me go? Why protect me?" The deep voice whispered harshly trying to wrap his mind around his first broken heart. His side deeply ached, and he knew he was in no position to try to do anything more. "I-I don't get it. You chose him. Why are you letting me walk? Why don't you hate me?"

"...you know why, Kai," Izuku whispered and then stepped forward to neatly place the weapon in Kai's jacket pocket with a trembling hand and trust.

The sirens got closer and Kai felt his heart crushed because he did know.

The reason was the same as the words Izuku had been begging him with all night, but he couldn't hear them past his blind rage. Izuku wanted to save Katsuki but he also wanted to save him.

He wanted to save them both.

Those green eyes he loved looked up at him again with the look of deep affection and care—_after everything_. He watched carefully as they still communicated the one look Kai cherished so much in the world through the redness of tears that he caused. They looked up at him as if there was something more to him and Kai felt his throat go tight at the sight because he was supposed to be the bad guy, yet Izuku was here...somehow seeing more.

His eyes start to water with an unfamiliar deep grief and his chest uncontrollably heaved. A single tear slipped out of his eyes after seven years and he clenched his teeth trying to hold back more but failed. He felt guilt and pain overcome all his body once the last ounce of anger was completely taken away by looking at Izuku's kind face. He choked out a heart shattering sob and hung his head away from the sweet green eyes he loved so much.

Izuku watched sadly as Kai broke down in front of him like the real heartbroken early twenty-year-old he was underneath all his layers. He placed a shaky hand on the trembling shoulder of the fractured young adult in front of him with so much care like he had done when Kai opened up to him about his past.

"…I love you, Kai…I truly didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to do that to you," his voice was soft and honest.

For the first time all night, Kai actually heard the words and they stabbed into him worse than any other wound he's ever sustained. He clenched his bleeding side harder.

His shoulders started to shake more as he gave into the waves of sadness and hurt he had been harboring inside. He tried to lift his head through the pounding sound in his ears. His eyes blurred with tears he used to never allow himself to shed but looking into Izuku's sad, apologetic face unhinged him and pulled out something else that wasn't darkness in him. It pulled out something that purely just hurt and something that felt close to shame, like his chest was collapsing.

He realized he was losing the only light in his life that he so desperately just wanted to keep close.

Gold eyes searched into green for forgiveness and choked out between sobs, "I love you too...I'm so sorry..."

As the siren approached closer to the building the colors of purple blue and orange red bled into the sky behind Izuku. Green eyes studied him, and Kai realized in that moment that Izuku saw _him, _not a monster. Not a crazy person, or a killing machine. Izuku actually saw his potential to be good and he had wasted it. Yet here Izuku was, giving him another chance when he knew he shouldn't be getting one.

His heart painfully prickled and squeezed, making it hard to breathe. His mind supplied him a revelation that he had been ignoring all night: _He knows you can be more than this. You can be better than this. _

When the sirens got too close and his bleeding felt too much, he knew he needed to leave. He realized Izuku somehow trusted him to part ways after all this...which made him trust Izuku to help keep his identity a secret.

Izuku loved him—he did...and Kai loved him back.

He took one last gaze upon the freckles he admired before pulling down his now tear stained face mask. He leaned in to put one last bittersweet kiss on Izuku's forehead and place a gloved hand above the hand on his shoulder and squeezed. There was a pause between the lovers as Kai lowered their joined hands off his jacket.

He reluctantly backed away not breaking eye contact and his heart clenched when he felt Izuku's hand slip away from him as the distance grew. When he finally reached the door, Kai turned away with regret and heartbreak etched across his face. His dark figure disappeared silently into the shadows of the building silently.

Izuku felt his heart shatter into a million more pieces than it already was in at the sight of Kai walking away from for the first time. He hung his head down low and turned his attention to the limp bleeding Katsuki that was struggling on the ground. He quickly rushed over and bent down to his level.

His soft hands cusped the bloodied face and cradled him in his lap as he assessed the damage that his reckless actions inflicted. He placed a soft hand in blonde hair and the other on the heaving chest lightly shaking the boy in red.

"Katsuki...Katsuki, please wake up," he whispered through his sobs and lightly shook the other boy more forceful. Red eyes lightly fluttered only slightly before gazing half open up at him. Izuku let out a choke of relief. "The police are h-here you're gonna be okay. We need to get you upright though."

Red eyes struggled to stay awake as the blonde shifted his body and groaned in pain from all the wounds and head injury.

"Don't move, I-I'll get you downstairs don't worry," Izuku wearily said as Katsuki closed his eyes again. "No, no, no. Don't do that Katsuki, please don't do that. You can't fall asleep. You gotta stay awake, okay?" His voice cracked as he saw the other struggle to go in and out. "Katsuki, please stay with me."

Weak red eyes looked up at him with double vision and Izuku watched as the blood started to trail out of the blonde's body. Slowly the other's hand lifted up to place it lightly over Izuku's on his chest.

"You're safe," the raspy voice said barely above a whisper. His eyes started to shut open and closed again. Katsuki's mind was hazy as he looked up at the image of a crying Izuku against his favorite sunrise colors and felt himself at peace knowing Izuku was here with him and the police were coming.

Izuku's chest started to heave when he realized that Katsuki was losing a lot of blood through his arm and head. His mind started to spiral trying to prevent the other from going under with those type of wounds. "K-Katsuki you can't fall asleep—it's too dangerous," His voice cracked slightly, and he shook the other more when his eyes closed again. "Kacchan, please!" He hastily used his shaky limbs to try to pick Katsuki's heavy body up but found himself struggling.

"K-Kacchan, please don't close your eyes," cries got louder as he sat Katsuki's body upright and tried his best to pick him up despite his burning wrists and the ache in his right shoulder. Panicked green eyes looked wearily into the limp face and red eyes fluttered open once more with a slight smile.

"...you said it," Katsuki slightly laughed as he used the last bit of strength he had to stumble upright and slumped against Izuku's smaller body. "You finally called me Kacchan again," his fading voice whispered into green curls.

Izuku felt his heart sink when Katsuki went limp against him and didn't wake back up.

"Katsuki?" He got no response as the body only lifelessly shifted in his arms. "No...no, no, no, no, no—" A choked sob wrecked through his body and he did his best to drag the heavy body towards the small elevator trying to ignore the amount of blood that was gathering on his body.

He kept trying to wake the other back up as the elevator rode down but failed. His mind spiraled with guilt and sadness as he kept trying to shake Katsuki awake. When the elevator got to the bottom floor he desperately dragged the blonde's body into the cold air and felt his burning legs give out when they finally got outside. He fell to the ground over the blonde's unconscious face and his tears dripped down on the bloodied face.

"Please, help!" he cried out his voice horse. "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!" He lost himself to the sadness of watching the boy slip away in front of him. Izuku mind felt blurred as he recounted all the things that just occurred and the searing pain in his shoulder and wrists. The sirens finally got closer and Izuku lifted his head to see cop cars and an ambulance finally approach the building.

An officer jumped out of a speeding car that came to an aggressive halt and rushed to the two injured boys.

Wet green eyes frantically looked up to see a large broad-shouldered man with deep red hair and icy blue eyes bend down. He was wearing a dark blue police uniform with several badges decorated all over his chest. Green eyes read the name tag on the shirt as 'Todoroki' and relief overcame him.

"Are you two Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku?" The worried deep voice spoke as the ambulance rushed the scene. Paramedics worked quickly to get a stretcher as Izuku felt himself cry harder and nod his head. The man took the answer and lifted his hand to gesture over more of the cops that were coming. "We're going to get you home, okay? Everything is going to alright."

"O-Okay," his sore voice stuttered out. The blinding blue and red lights mixed in with the orange light from the sunrise. His head pounded with an intense amount of emotions he couldn't process thinking about Kai's broken face and Katsuki's broken body. The medics slowly picked up the blonde boy's dangerously still body off the ground and placed him on the stretcher.

The moments started to blur as Izuku was led into the back of the ambulance as well and treated for his wounds directly next to Katsuki. Bright washed out colors blended, and the sirens echoed loudly as they were driven away from the nightmarish land.

The paramedics kept asking him questions but Izuku felt himself sink further and further into himself as he watched them hook Katsuki up to oxygen and start to emergency operate on his gunshot wounds. He didn't hear the questions that were being thrown at him and his throat was constricted with blinding worry for the blonde boy.

The rubbing alcohol felt like flames against his deep cuts but Izuku didn't flinch as he studied the near lifeless look on the other boy's face. His mind etched in the image of the amount of blood that was covering Katsuki and how responsible he felt.

In that moment the green haired boy peered up to stare at the healing strangers who were wearing all red and white. He caught a glimpse of his tallied face in the mirror that was behind them. He studied how much blood was soaked through his white shirt and the white rose that was pinned directly above his heart. But what got him the worst was the reflection that bounced off the other mirror that was positioned directly behind him.

Izuku felt his heart sink and hung his head away in shame.

On his back was a dried, blotchy scarlet colored **'A'** that bled through his shirt...and he felt like he earned it.

oOoOo

Kai listened to the sound of the retreating sirens and an ambulance as he rested his head back against the dark colored seat in the van. His anger was completely dissipated and the reality of what just happen sunk in sorely.

The wound in his side ached painfully but it didn't compare to the shattering feeling in his chest. He thought about how broken Izuku looked and how the boy had the option to ruin him in the same way he had done to them, but...he didn't. Izuku loved him. Izuku loved him _that _much and he hurt him.

Gold eyes looked at the blood that was sprayed across the steering wheel and the dashboard right next to the broken zip tie that was caked in the dark red liquid. His mind was unkind and filled in the blanks of a crying, in pain Izuku working through a panic attack trying to escape. His stomach turned.

He did that to him.

He lost control and he hurt Izuku.

He pushed Izuku to the point that he was going to hurt himself—he _did _hurt himself trying to get out of this car. His angel hurt himself all because Kai couldn't keep his blinding rage under control.

"FUCK!" Kai slammed his fist onto the steering wheel as more loud sobs escaped from his hurting body. He slouched forward resting his forehead on the wheel and let out hard chokes thinking about Izuku's crying bloodied face. How the boy held a gun up to his head and how he lost himself to the deep ugly jealousy he always felt towards Katsuki. The blonde had everything he ever wanted: a normal life, parents, but most of all he had Izuku.

When the sun was fully up, Kai drove back to the populated side of Hamamatsu. He watched out the mirror the empty land behind him with thought. It was the designated Yakuza ground police had given them after their significant pay off, the same place where he had brought Kosei and other victims for jobs.

He drove back in complete silence with just the radio softly playing in the back. He ignored his bleeding side and focused only on his bleeding heart.

When he arrived back into town at the crack of dawn, he immediately parked outside of Shigaraki and Himiko's apartment complex. He stumbled up the stairs and slumped against their wooden door. He rang their doorbell repeatedly while clutching his side until he saw a familiar blonde come to the door.

"Holy shit, Kai!" Himiko exclaimed, her gold eyes widened at the sight of his injury. She rushed inside to grab their silver haired companion and everything blurred together for the dark haired young adult who was lost in his thoughts about Izuku. He heard small mentioned of 'we've been looking for you' and 'the news reported Izuku as missing' but the questions and comments didn't register because all he could think about were green eyes.

He was carried inside by his panicked companions and they removed his shirt to treat his wounds expertly like they had many times before and laid him against the wall. Himiko and Shigaraki made hastey calls to management and he felt the sting of rubbing alcohol and bandages on his side and bicep where the nails had dug into him.

Kai leaned his head back against the white dry wall and looked out the window to the bright morning sun sadly. The collective happy memories of Izuku flashed in his mind and he thought about how much the greenette had affected him. He always acted different around Izuku and now...he lost that.

The dark haired male looked down at his gloved hands that were covered in blood in his lap.

There was a light tap on his face from Shigaraki to pull him back to reality and gold eyes slowly readjusted their gaze.

"Kai, we need you tell us what happened," his friend's worried voice spoke. The two others were crouched down to his level on the wooden floor boards. He stared at them for a moment before looking back down at his hands.

"I hurt him," he whispered uncharacteristically in a raspy voice. Himiko and Shigaraki exchanged weary looks between each other confused. Kai clenched his gloved hands into a fist and looked away from them. "I hurt him and now I lost everything I cared about."

Kai shed a small tear that left the other two speechless.

He studied the empty space in his heart that Izuku filled along with the pain that accompanied it...and he felt like he earned it.

* * *

Bright side...it can only get better after this?

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think below please because I'm nervous posting this knowing how dark it is. This concludes the third arch! We're making our way into the fourth one :)

Make sure you check out the song linked at the end. It's called 'Empty Crown' and it's definitely what I listened to on repeat while writing the later half of this chapter. Also! I officially have a Tumblr for BNHA stuff username is _Kyuukakoinu_ so feel free to go there and chat/yell at me for this chapter.

Thanks again for reading!

**Preview of next chapter (yay they're back!):**

"—Kai, this is a goddamn _mess_!" The Boss's loud voice boomed, and Kai hung his head down and stayed still. The words burned into him because he knew his superior was right. He was completely reckless and went berserk. "You're fucking lucky it was one of our own that answered the 119 call and dispatched Todoroki onto the scene to cover your ass and find those two before someone else did! Do you know how much money this cost us!? HUH!?"

A loud slap echoed in the room and Kai gritted his teeth at the burn on his left cheek and the powerful force that whipped his head to the side in front of everyone.

When he lifted his gaze up he saw Dabi smirking at him like he was witnessing someone hand out a prize.


	13. The Rain

Welcome back! Not much to say other than thanks for sticking through everything thus far. I know it's been a long journey ;_;

I hope you enjoy the chapter ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The ****Rain**

.

.

.

"...Missing teenagers, Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku, from Aldera High have finally been found after mysteriously going missing for 13 hours. Both are currently in Rosai Hospital for their injuries that were sustained. Bakugou's condition with multiple gunshot wounds has been deemed as non-fatal. However, he currently remains unconscious—"

"Izuku?" A soft voice pulled his attention away from the TV that was positioned in front of his hospital bed. "Izuku, sweetie, the doctor asked you a question."

Green eyes shifted to lay upon his worried looking mother and a tall blonde man with glasses and a clipboard. Both of the senior Bakugous were gathered around his bed as well.

"I'm sorry," he whispered distantly. "I didn't hear what you said."

"We were going over your wounds and we were wondering if you'd be able to make sure you clean them thoroughly to prevent infection and scarring? I'm afraid the one...on your back is going to give you permanent damage because of how deep the injury is and its placement. We tried our best to stitch it up. However, the ones on your wrists and face have a good outlook on healing with minimal scarring. But you need to make sure to tend to the injury on your back daily…"

Izuku zoned out and stared down at his wrists. He could hear the nice doctor's voice in the background of his mind. Green eyes carefully studied his bandaged joints and hands that were wrapped up in white material. His eyes then shifted to the other bed in the room that contained an unconscious Katsuki looking strangely peaceful with his wounds wrapped up as well.

"Yes, I can make sure I take care of it," Izuku replied back when he finally heard the man's voice stop. He turned back to the doctor and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"One more thing. Due to the nature of your injuries we have to recommend that you see a psychologist once a week. We want to make sure your mental health is also taken care of just as much," the doctor gave him a sad look and his mother looked she like she was about to cry.

He nodded as a reply, understanding. It made sense.

A patient arrives with deep zip tie wounds from forcefully escaping, bruised from being slammed around, countless glass cuts on his scalp from being slammed into a wine glass, a dark purple bruise around his throat from being strangled unconscious with a tie, an "A" carved into his back along with three deep gashes on his face and covered in a worrisome amount of his friend's blood.

...it made sense.

When the doctor stepped out after running all that he needed, Mitsuki gave him a small hug and ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm so happy you two are safe, Izuku," she said while looking into his face. Izuku wanted to tell her that he failed at keeping Katsuki safe after everything he tried. He felt like it should be him that was under right now. Not the blonde. Katsuki was just caught in the crossfire of Kai and Izuku's destructive relationship that was bound to fail.

Just then there was a light pitter patter on the foggy hospital window and rain started to pour down. All sets of awake eyes looked out to the sky as notice the pour rain that was coming down.

"Ah, spring showers. That's a good sign, hm?" Mitsuki turned back to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "It means that winter is finally over. A little rain will give way for the flowers to bloom soon. That's something to look forward to."

Izuku smiled sadly at her.

There was a click of a door and the sound of a radio could be heard in the room. In walked the police officer that had found them along with several other people decorated in uniform.

"Good evening," he nodded to everyone in the room. "We need to have a private moment with youngest Midoriya to take his statement on what happened," the large red-haired man spoke. Everyone in the room nodded and began to leave. Inko placed a kiss on Izuku's forehead and then walked out the door.

When Todoroki's father approached him, he noticed the look they all gave each other, and the man pulled the curtain between him and Katsuki's bed to emphasize the privacy of the moment.

"I just wanted to say I'm so sorry it took us so long to respond and get to you in a timely fashion," the man sighed and pulled out a notepad. "But we need to take your statement on the event that happened for the records down at the station. This case has been all over the news because of how it looks with both of your injuries and age. Before we start do you have any questions for us?"

Izuku looked at his nametag and then thought about what he said. He thought about the strange vacant land that he's never encountered before and how deserted it was. "How did you know where to look for us?"

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed and green eyes watched how all the officers looked strangely guilty. It was then that the police chief wrote something down on the notepad and turned it to Izuku.

Izuku stomach tied up in knots at the symbol he wrote down. It was the same as Kai's necklace.

"...we have each have our own reasons for collaborating with them, but my son called me absolutely terrified and he said that his friends had gone missing from the dance and then mentioned how Bakugou said that the guy you were dating was a thug but he guy wasn't in a gang…so, I took a lucky guess."

Izuku felt himself go numb when he realized that the world wasn't as good as he thought. The cops that found him were crooked, but they were only really alive or found because Todoroki begged his dad to find them.

"Does Shouto know about you?" Izuku whispered and looked down at the hospital floor.

"...no, he doesn't," the eldest Todoroki confessed. "But, he's not my biggest fan either. He's a very observant person. I'm sure he's noticed small things I've done or said." Izuku nodded. That did sound like Todoroki he knew well.

"Now, what do you want to do, Midoriya? I'm willing to take whatever statement you make because of my son and after seeing you two there...I'll try my best to handle it in a just way."

Izuku looked up and studied all the cops in front of him and an image of a bleeding, crying, hurt Kai flashed in his face. The weight of guilt overcame his body and he thought about what he promised Kai that allowed the young adult to just walk away from everything with a broken heart.

"I don't know who hurt us," he said flatly while looking at the white tiles. "He was wearing a mask and he didn't speak when he was doing what he did."

Red eyebrows shot up at the statement and then carefully Izuku lifted his head up to stare at the officer with a blank knowing face.

"Are you sure that's the statement you want to give?"

"Yes…I don't know who it was. He took me while I was walking back from shopping with friends and he knocked me unconscious." Izuku continued with that empty look in his eyes. All the officers outside of Todoroki looked relieved and started writing down what he was saying. "When I woke up I was in that grey room. I didn't know what time it was, and we were both restrained. Then suddenly I was face to face with a man in a mask."

"What type of mask was he wearing?"

"…a black plague mask."

oOoOo

That night, Izuku found himself unable to sleep as his mind was littered with dark thoughts and nightmares. He found it hard to relax when he would lay on his back and feel the deep sting of the gashes. On top of that, he started awake several times in a cold sweat and found himself only able to calm down by looking to the sleeping Katsuki next to him.

But Katsuki didn't wake up on Monday and Izuku was discharged.

The green haired boy didn't go to school as he just wondered back into the hospital room with the sleeping blonde and idly sat by his side writing random things down or doodling in his notebook.

He would steal small glimpses of Katsuki and found himself fixated on the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The thoughts in his head filled in the blank of Katsuki waking up, hugging him and calling him a dork or a nerd. Images of the blonde telling him everything was going to be alright and that they were both safe. He wanted the fantasy to be real, to see the ash blonde who tried to save his life awake.

He wanted to thank him, and tell him that he was grateful even though he felt like he deserved to be taken by Kai. After all the bad choices he had he deserved to have the option of choice taken away. Yet his heart still yearned to pull the blonde in close and hang out like they usually did. To have him close, awake, and smirking at him.

But when he blinked his eyes again, the spell was broken. The image of a smirking Katsuki faded away like a sweet dream because Katsuki was still asleep. Katsuki was still silent.

His mind briefly wondered if Kai was gone officially to Tokyo by now every time he had to clean the wounds that were on his body and deal with the stinging pain.

oOoOo

When it came time for his first appointment later that day, he filled out the blue check list with full honesty.

The room was a pale calming blue and there was humidifier stationed closely to where the patients would sit. All of the chairs were very cushiony, and it made Izuku feel partially relaxed. There was a soft instrumental song playing in the back as he checked off boxes that he could tell were going to add up to 'anxiety' but after everything Izuku knew he should finally talk about that aspect of his life.

His mother sat with him in the room and the nice soft woman with glasses and a ponytail asked him very specific questions. They pulled him into a private room and his mother gave him a loving worried look.

After several hours, the long session came to an end Izuku found himself even more emotionally exhausted and tired. She handed him a very tiny piece of neat paper that contained large words but at the top is what caught his attention the most.

"**Possible case of Generalized Anxiety Disorder."**

The greenette looked at the words over and over again and something sad inside of him sang lowly. The piece of paper was like a single piece to an entire puzzle he had already solved but getting this made it complete and real, he was able to see the whole picture.

The nice woman told him that they would work together to figure out a treatment and he would be able to get past such a traumatic experience with lots of care and love from her and everyone around him.

Izuku wanted to believe her but the images of a broken Kai and Katsuki kept flashing in his head and his right shoulder ached deeply.

He felt a void in his heart and a numbness in his body.

oOoOo

When they arrived home from the appointment his mom kept hovering over him rightfully so. She was worried about his intense amount of silence and lack of reaction to things ever since they found him. Part of Izuku wondered by why too.

It was a strange feeling.

He wanted to cry, he knew he should but he felt like after that night he used up all his tears. He felt like he didn't deserve to anymore after what he did to both Kai and Katsuki. His eyes were coming down from being swollen and puffy around the rims and there was an emptiness in him that reflected the feeling of depletion.

The picture of a broken Kai kept haunting him and the fact that there was a broken Katsuki in the hospital right now ate away at him slowly.

They got inside, and his mom picked up a small box and handed it to it.

"Here you go, baby," his mother's voice whispered. He looked down to see a brand-new phone that was an updated model from the old one he had. "I just want you to be safe, okay? Call me if you need anything and I'll leave from work right away. Please, don't go anywhere by yourself."

"Thank you, mom," the boy whispered back and took the device with his bandaged hands.

It felt odd not to see the bunny keychain that used to swing with his phone like it was an extra extension of it. It added to his numbness and made his mind wonder back around to Kai.

Later that night, while lying in bed, Izuku updated everything on the new phone and scrolled sadly through pictures from Hakuba and Tokyo. The greenest found it harder to clean his wounds and the task ended up taking an hour.

He looked at the smiling pictures of Kai and Katsuki thoughtfully.

oOoOo

When Tuesday morning came around, Katsuki was still under.

Izuku felt more weight crush his numb chest. His mom encouraged him to try to go to school and get back in pace with normality, but she didn't push it.

"Just give it a shot okay? I'll drive you," she kindly smiled at him and Izuku nodded absently. He felt somewhere in his numbness that he should at least try. He should try to stop avoiding things, but he kept thinking about the last time he saw his friends and how his and Katsuki's faces were plastered all over the news.

He got dressed in his old green hoodie for a sense of comfort and a dark blue rain jacket for the early March weather. He grabbed a green umbrella and got in the car with his mother in the rainy morning.

She parked the car outside the school building, told him that she loved him and to call her if he decided that he wanted to come back home.

Izuku nodded back at her and got out of the car with his umbrella raised. He walked up the grey concrete and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He tried his best to keep his eyes forward and ignore the whispering and the gazes that stared at the bandages covering his wrists and cheek.

He pushed through the large school doors and finally stopped walking when he caught sight of Tetsutetsu and the football players leaning against their lockers. All their eyes widened and stared at him in mild surprise for appearing.

Izuku sucked in a deep breath and walked quickly past them until a hand shot out and touched him. He flinched so violently before he realized it, and everyone was taken back, including himself.

"Shit, man. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Tetsutetsu mumbled apologetic. Izuku wrinkled his eyebrows at him confused at why the football player had even touched him in the first place. "I just...wanted to ask you if you were okay. We all saw the news and we know Katsuki is still unconscious. Are you okay? What happened? Do you need anything?"

The concern caught Izuku off guard so much as he looked upon the faces of his bullies. They all held genuine concern and something like anger rose in him. Is that what it took for them to be kind to them? For him to nearly get kidnapped, severely injured and Katsuki almost killed?

"I'm fine," he bit out not welcoming their new-found attitude. They all kept talking and asking him if he was going to be okay and about Katsuki's condition. They mentioned how brave he was but the words only bristled Izuku as he looked at their letterman jackets.

He took a deep breath in when he felt his chest start to constrict as he thought about the Spring Fling incident over again and he quickly turned back on his heels right out of the high school. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for the prying stares and the intimate questions.

Eyes of worried and sympathetic students all followed him out of the door as Izuku kept his head down. He walked back outside into the cold early spring air and shaky hands lifted up his umbrella.

He reached in his pocket to grab his phone and call his mom. However, he stopped when he opened up his contacts. The only people listed were his mom and the Bakugous.

The trickle of rain hit the umbrella above his head and echoed in his empty yet full heart.

He stared at the lack of bunny keychain on his phone.

oOoOo

"Hi, can you tell me if there's anyone still in unit 706? I went upstairs, and the door was locked." Izuku's voice carried in the tiny office building in the bottom of Kai's apartment.

Part of him knew that this was the very last place he should be but staring at the missing object on his phone kept reminding him of the dark-haired man. He kept seeing the broken pieces of what happened flash in his head and the painful ache on his back made it hard to forget.

The woman looked up at him with a fake smile plastered across her face as if he was asking a dangerous question. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. There was never anyone living there. Maybe you're mistaken?" She tilted her head him in false confusion and green eyes studied her suspiciously.

"...that's not right. I-I used to go up there all the time. I was just wondering if C-Chisak-ki K-Kai was there? He lived there for nearly a year," he whispered shakily. The feeling of Kai's name on his tongue felt heavy and he felt his heart clutch.

"That's an unfamiliar name. I'm sorry, but the last time the unit was registered to someone it was over four years ago. If you're interested in seeing it for sales purposes I can show you though!" The woman perked.

Izuku blinked his eyes several times and clutched his phone in his hand. He nodded.

The woman gracefully stood up like she was putting on a delicate performance and grabbed a silver pair of keys from her wooden desk. Izuku followed her thoughtfully as he stared down at her red heels and the hem of white dress. They rode the elevator up in silence and they approached the familiar door he'd come to know very well.

She unlocked the door and Izuku felt his heart slam against his chest.

His mind filled in blanks of the apartment he loved so much with happy memories and the black leather couch and TV. He thought about Kai cooking in the kitchen with him and the movies they would watch cuddled together. He saw the smile of admiration that Kai would always give him. He heard the older man's laugh briefly in his head and felt the love he used to shower him in.

But when they entered inside it was completely barren.

There wasn't a single piece of furniture and the wooden floors were spotless. He half expected it to look like his last memory in it, to reflect the aftermath of the storm that uprooted his and Kai's relationship. He expected at least to see some type evidence of the wreckage and pain he felt. He wanted to see some confirmation of the agony. The soreness of knowing Kai hurt him when the man said he wouldn't.

But there was none.

For the first time since he got picked up by the ambulance Izuku felt tears prickle at the rim of his eyes.

Kai was gone. Kai was really gone.

"I can leave you alone for a moment to check it out! Let me know if you need anything else, sweetie. I'll be downstairs." She touched his shoulder and Izuku involuntarily flinched again. The woman gave him a surprised look before she left him alone in the too cold emptiness of the open space. The space that used to offer him so much comfort and safety. Green eyes looked out the window at the rain that was lightly pouring, and he soaked in the reality.

_It's over._

His mind flashed an image of Kai like a ghost that was never really there, or like a dream that had been too hauntingly vivid. Then he thought about Katsuki who was still under from his head wound because of him.

He felt the fresh wound on his back open again under the stitches when he twisted around too fast. His vision was quickly clouded and overwhelmed by the vacant space as his shoulder stung unbearably.

Suddenly, he felt alone and drifting like a boat without an anchor. Everything felt like it was slipping away from him like cold water between his fingers and there was nothing he could do about it. After everything—there was nothing.

Kai was gone, and Katsuki was in a coma.

He let out a quiet sob into the empty room and the salty tears rolled down his face.

As he looked around at all the missing memories, Izuku finally let himself grieve.

XoOoOoX

"—Kai, this is a goddamn _mess_!" The Boss's loud voice boomed, and Kai hung his head down and stayed still. The words burned into him because he knew his superior was right. He was completely reckless and went berserk.

He was currently standing in the middle of the conference room in Hamamatsu with several of the higher ups, The Boss, Himiko, Shigaraki and Dabi. They were doing damage control for the amount of media traffic the issue he caused picked up due to Katsuki alerting everyone he knew about Izuku's disappearance. The boss idly played a song in the back to cover up the conversation for outside listeners.

"You're fucking _lucky _it was one of our own that answered the 119 call, dispatched Todoroki onto the scene to cover your ass and find those two before someone else did! Do you know how much money this cost us!? HUH!?" A loud slap echoed in the room and Kai gritted his teeth at the burn on his left cheek and the powerful force that whipped his head to the side in front of everyone.

When he lifted his gaze up he saw Dabi smirking at him like he was witnessing someone hand out a prize. Gold eyes narrowed, and icy blue ones just gleamed in a pleased manner.

The Boss nursed his hand from the brute force he had just hit Kai with. He gritted his teeth at the young man in front of him who just stood still at the punishment. His dark eyes studied the dejected figure before groaning.

"Everyone, leave. This is officially a family matter," he hissed out not taking his eyes off Kai.

Several eyes widened at the term 'family' and Dabi curiously cocked his head to the side at golden eyed male. The word confused everyone for just a second to stall their movements, but it was a second too long and pissed off the already livid man.

"I fucking said to leave!" His voice all but shouted and quickly all the bodies exited the conference room. He closed his eyes with a deep breath. He reached in his suit pants pocket to pull out a cigarette and placed it in between his lips. "Light me," he ordered in a tight tone.

Kai automatically took out the lighter he keeps in his pants pocket without hesitation. His blank eyes stared at the object as he lit the cigarette for his superior. The Boss took a deep inhale of the nicotine poison before releasing it through his mouth along with some tension in his broad shoulders.

"Sit down, boy," the older man roughly gestured for the black leader couch that was stationed against the wall and he dragged a wooden chair over himself.

As Kai carefully sat down he was expecting to be punished severally. He had messed up big time with the action he had done with Izuku. He gritted his teeth thinking about the boy who was now probably terrified of him and what he'd done to him.

"I'm going to need you to tell me the full story in a detailed report at the end of the day. That Midoriya boy didn't rat you out to the cops and the Bakugou kid is still unconscious. I cannot fucking _describe _how goddamn lucky you got there," the irritated man said as he smoked his cigarette.

"What in God's fucking name would make you just snap like that?! After all the work and progress we've made? If you were anyone else, I would make you perform yubitsume. I'm still fucking considering it too, depending on what the hell type of explanation comes out of your mouth."

Kai hung his head down low feeling the shame and the threat of possibly having to cut his finger off.

"I had found out Izuku lied to me about a lot of things that...meant...a lot to me and that he had feelings for someone else...and acted on them," he confessed truthfully.

"A broken heart? _That's _what caused all this? Kai, you cannot just go around trying to kill people just because they touched your partner. If I did that then there would be a pile of random dead men everywhere. I mean, sure, everyone has those chaotic thoughts, but you have to do better than that, as a Yakuza man, and not act on them. You know it," The Boss exasperated and took another swing of his cigarette.

Kai thought about Izuku and how much blood was inside of the van. He spent all day Monday deep cleaning the vehicle with the help of Himiko and Shigaraki. He saw how deeply disturbed his friends had been by the event and how everything unraveled.

He found himself slightly disturbed at it as well.

He was still processing the fact he hurt Izuku the way he did. His mind kept supplying him an imagine of Eri's bloodied face and body next to a bloodied and crying Izuku who was screaming loudly into a gag.

Kai felt no better than the type of people he hated.

His chest felt like someone was running him over every time he thought about Izuku, with that gun to his temple crying. His shame kept him far away from the boy because the further the days went on the more Kai realized he should've tried to control his anger better. He needed to somehow deal with his bloodthirsty demons first hand.

He thought he had them in check...but apparently not. On top of that, he turned on the very last person he ever intended on hurting.

Just then The Boss sighed deeply and pitched the bridge of his nose. "I guess it's partially my fault as well," the man said in a low voice. Kai looked at his superior confused. "I spent all this time and money putting you in anger management classes, fighting classes, and sending you to the best schools but I never addressed all the other issues you had...all the...emotional shit I guess."

Kai just looked away.

"...he really meant that much to you?" The Boss whispered looking at Kai. The stoic young adult just nodded and folded his hands together tightly trying to counter the rising feeling of upset that was coming on fast. He kept imagining radiant green eyes and how he felt like he squandered them.

The Boss sighed and stood up to put his cigarette in the ashtray on the table before returning to Kai.

"Well, I'm assuming Midoriya isn't going to come within ten miles of you after what I read on the news," The Boss off-handedly said, and Kai squeezed his fists tighter. "What do you want to be done, Kai? Do you still care about the Tokyo position or do you want to retract stepping down from balancer?"

Kai relaxed his hands at the question. It caught him off guard. He was so distracted and wrapped up in his self-hating thoughts that he never considered what was going to come after. He thought about it, being the killing machine The Boss raised him to be...but green eyes and a loving smile overshadowed the want to hurt people now.

He thought about what Izuku would've wanted—what Izuku _did _want for him when he let Kai go and helped cover his tracks.

"I don't want to be balancer anymore," he whispered, and The Boss looked at him sadly. "I...I liked myself better...when I was with Izuku. I want to try to be that kind of person I was when he was around...even if he's not with me anymore." When he finished he finally lifted his golden eyes to his superior and he saw a sympathetic look written across the white-haired man's face.

"Good choice," The Boss smiled lightly at him. "We all need reminders to be decent people. Especially in this business. If Midoriya was that anchor for you then here, I have something for you." Just then the large hand of his higher up reached into his suit jacket pocket to pull out a tiny piece of slightly bent paper.

The hand held it out for the young adult in that moment Kai felt his heart break again.

It was the picture of him and Izuku in Tokyo.

"Hold onto this. It'll help remind you when to keep your demons in check. I'm not good at all the emotional aspect of things...but I have been with my wife long enough to understand what you mean when you say you like yourself better when you're with the love of your life. It does something to you. Even for bad men like us."

There was a pause between the two men and Kai reached out slowly to grab the picture from the hand of the father figure. He looked down sadly at the picture and how bright Izuku's smile was. He thought about all memories that were collected in Tokyo and back at his now vacant apartment. He thought about the couch and how they would leisurely hang out on it and how Izuku would poke his face if he fell asleep at an important part of a movie.

Then he thought about how he hurt such a perfect angel and cut him up. He thought about all the wreckage that laid in the wake of his destruction. He thought about how Izuku lied. He shied his thoughts away from those loving memories of Izuku feeling like he wasn't good enough to think about them anymore. Izuku's glass shattering screams haunted him as penance for ignoring them when he dug the knife in and kept going.

"Thank you," was the only word Kai could think to find. The Boss rubbed his shoulder and gestured for him to stand up.

"I have to go hurry elsewhere to keep an eye out for damage control. You're officially on personal leave until you start in Tokyo and I'm expediting your move for the next month in the beginning of April. I'll have Himiko and Shigaraki handle the Kirishimas and any other balancing that needs to be dealt with here. I think it's time for you to catch a fresh start."

Kai's eyes just stayed fixated on the picture in his hand and he nodded absently, agreeing in silence with The Boss.

Kai knew he needed to go away. He needed to go far away for a long time and try to figure out something else for himself until he got better. He knew that was going to take a while. He needed to try to find a way around his need for violence as a release and try to be better.

...for Izuku's sake.

The Boss left with an easy goodbye and after a couple moments of silence Kai gathered his things and left out of the room as well. When outside in the hall, he lifted the photograph up again in a sad manner and felt tears starts to prickle at his eyes again and his chest constrict with painful heartache.

Too distracted and lost in his thoughts about the beautiful greenette, Kai didn't notice the raven-haired man of the same height approach him from behind and look over at his shoulder at the picture. A sadistic smile graced the man's features before he started speaking.

"Midoriya Izuku, huh? What a great name." He spoke in a taunting tone.

Kai immediately turned his head around and took two steps back. He quickly put the photograph away in his pocket and gritted his teeth at Dabi. His stomach tightened at the name that rolled off of the gang leader's tongue.

"Have to say, you are a very careful man. I noticed pretty early how you only referred to him as 'bunny' whenever someone asked you about him and when we were in the apartment that day...but thanks to the news, I finally filled in that blank."

"If you touch him I will kill you," Kai spat out. His gold eyes flared back into threatening mode at the thought of Dabi knowing Izuku's real identity.

Admittedly, Kai had been very careful not to speak Izuku's name around people in the organization or who were shady. Having a partner was a weakness. People who wanted to blackmail or were power hungry could easily target loved ones to force hands. Kai never had to worry about that usually and it made him untouchable and feared...up until seven months ago.

"Ah, I'm not going to touch him, and you know you can't touch me," a sick lying smile spread across the burned face. "But I can't help but wonder in my head what he must be like in bed to have brought down the greatest killer in Japan with _love_. I wonder what his moans must sound like to make you completely lose it like that—"

A sick crack to bone echoed in the hallway and several people stopped walking to see Dabi laid out flat by Kai with one punch. Kai cracked his knuckles and crouched down slowly to Dabi who was now nursing a broken nose.

"I said...if you touch him I will fucking _murder _you," he hissed slowly glaring directly into blue eyes without a hint of hesitation. His non-violent vow quickly thrown out the window. "If you try to threaten me again I will find a way to castrate you, slit your throat without The Boss knowing and not a single fucking person will have any idea what happened to you."

Kai stood up slowly and glared down at the man on the floor and gestured for people watching to keep it moving, and they did because no one tested Kai.

Blue eyes were wide with shock that Kai broke his nose, but still glared up at the man with an intense hatred and envy. He clutched his bleeding nose that was throbbing with pain as he stood up slowly back to full height. He tilted his head and studied Kai.

"Boss? Don't you mean daddy?" He pushed. Kai stiffened at the sarcastic term used in light of The Boss. Dabi drew back his hand to assess the amount of blood that was covering his hand. "Makes sense honestly. I was wondering how someone got away with just doing whatever the fuck they wanted to despite of everything."

Kai sourly looked at the other twenty-something-year-old and his already on edge emotions tilt over.

"I could say the same. Your policeman sperm donor has been helping you cover up your goddamn rape record since you sixteen until he threw you out the house. Now you give him fucking drug money to keep it going." Dabi looked at him with slight surprise at the information drop. "Don't look shocked. I did my research on you. I like to know exactly who I'm dealing with, so I can make sure how to properly handle them if pushed."

He took two steps into Dabi's face and fire burned through the two. Kai's frown got deeper as he spoke his next words with perfect pronunciation. "So, don't push me."

It only took another second for Kai to see the slight hesitation in Dabi's face and he took the moment of weakness to walk past the man and bump his shoulder hard on the way out.

He missed the resentful look that took over Dabi's face.

oOoOo

"Congrats on the new position, Kai!" Himiko singsonged in a happy voice. She held up a margarita on the rocks to the brown haired man that was dressed in a deep purple dress shirt and black slacks. "We're gonna miss your crazy ass."

The trio was currently sitting in a local bar near the Hamamatsu headquarters after their office shift. They were positioned evenly around a round table with drinks and table appetizers after working.

"Yeah it's gonna be weird," the silver haired male added. "Are you going to be okay on your own in Tokyo?"

Kai shrugged and stirred his green drink still thinking about Izuku. It was finally settling in that he was going to get his wish and go to Tokyo...but he was going back alone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I need some time alone...a lot of it."

Both of his friends gave each other a look before Himiko spoke up with a bit of hesitation.

"Y'know...what happened, we always knew you...struggled with processing emotions," she carefully started, and gold eyes slowly lifted his gaze to look at her. "But, we just didn't know it was piling up that bad, Kai. We don't want to see you slip into that type of state of mind—ever. Sure, we're all...killers," she whispered the last word with a small sadistic smile, "but what happened was straight out raw pent up emotion. If you're ever feeling that way again you should tell us, or if you find out something shitty you can tell us."

"Yeah, do the normal goddamn thing and rage text your friends when you find out your boyfriend cheated on you with his friend. Don't nearly kidnap, brand him and comatose the bastard who fucked him," Shigaraki quipped sarcastically and Himiko quickly hit him in the side when she saw the pained look that crossed Kai's face.

Kai returned his gaze down to the drink and took a swing of it trying his best to push down the upset that was rising in him again. It wasn't like Shigaraki was wrong.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Someone needs to tell it to him raw," the silver haired male lifted up his hands and scratched his neck. "Did you even give the little guy a chance to tell you what happened? Or did you just automatically lose control?"

When Kai didn't answer Shigaraki almost rolled his eyes. "See. This is what I'm saying. Kai, can I ask you a question?" The silver haired assassin leaned forward across the table to look Kai dead in his eyes with a serious expression.

"Sure," the dark-haired young adult responded sipping the colorful drink slowly.

There was a pause before Shigaraki cleared his throat and looked at Himiko and back at Kai. "Did you tell Izuku about the fact that you're a hitman for Japan's most feared Yakuza organization right away?"

Kai furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his companion like he was stupid. "No, of course not."

"Why?" Kai was about to open his mouth and respond before Shigaraki cut him off. "I mean like really, why? When you realized that you wanted to be with him in a long-term sense, why didn't you tell him right away? Why plan to wait until you two were cozied up in an apartment in Tokyo basically a year later?"

The thought took him by slight surprise, but Kai knew the real answer. "...because I was afraid of losing him. I didn't want to scare him away."

"Do you think maybe—_just maybe_—Izuku didn't tell you about losing his virginity so close to when he first met you because of the same thing? He didn't want to lose you?"

Kai got solemnly quiet as the suggestion of information was given to him. He hadn't thought about it in that sense, but his residue anger still didn't let him fully forgive the lie or himself.

"He could've still told me. I wouldn't have judged him for it," he sneered thinking about Katsuki touching Izuku. "And doesn't make up for the fact they fucked on that damn ski trip and who knows how many other times behind my back."

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't have judged him. Himiko knows you wouldn't have. But we've also known you for fucking ever. He didn't," Shigaraki finished giving Kai look with one raised eyebrow before leaning back. "And yeah...the cheating on you thing was shitty and I say fuck him for it—but the virginity thing is a grey area and you gotta understand that. You guys weren't even really official until you went to Tokyo."

Kai could see Shigaraki's point on the latter comment, but the first half still made his blood boil. He gritted his teeth thinking about Katsuki again and felt him grip his glass harder and slightly spiraled into his already unbalanced emotions until a quick snap pulled him back to reality. He looked up to see Shigaraki giving him a bored 'are you serious?' type of expression.

"I can _see _your murderous thoughts from all the way over here. You really do need to get that under control, Jesus fucking Christ. Can't go on a killing spree every time you get your new-found feelings hurt, Kai."

"Yeah...I know," he whispered feeling the tornado inside of him calm down again.

He knew he had issues that needed to be addressed. It was probably best to address them far outside of Hamamatsu, away from the one person he loved and the person they loved before another repeat happened because he still felt pretty..._hostile _towards a certain blonde. Plus, there was no denying he was very much still contemplating just taking Izuku and going somewhere far away.

While the lethal trio was sitting at the table the news came on the bar TV and caught their attention.

"...Police have released Midoriya Izuku's statement on his mysterious disappearance and torture-related body mutilation. He reported that he was abducted by a man in a black plague mask while walking back home with friend's while shopping and knocked unconscious after a slight struggle. Upon further investigation, the unit number Bakugou Katsuki called in was actually vacant and held no one inside."

"According to other reports from students that came in, Bakugou had left the school's spring dance searching and worried about Midoriya after receiving strange texts that he felt like weren't from Midoriya. He went searching for him and after further talk with Midoriya, Bakugou was taken by the same masked man as well once he figured out what was going on and was nearly killed to keep his abduction a secret. This report of a black plague mask makes investigators believe that this is the mysterious serial killer Overhaul…"

Kai stared at the picture of Izuku's smiling face that was projected right next to a bored looking one of Katsuki and a grainy image of himself in a plague mask that was taken from a distance over three years ago.

"Well, well, well," Himiko hummed. "Looks like the bunny held up his promise. Ah, what a good boy. A cheater...but a good boy." Kai felt the words stab into him again because was right. Izuku protected him when he didn't have to. When he shouldn't have after what he did to him.

Izuku really was an angel.

An angel that wanted him to be a better person. He smiled sadly at the screen thinking about the last happy memory they shared together and how it felt so much different than any other time he had sex with someone. Izuku brought out the good side in him despite of everything.

He thought he should at least..._attempt _to be that person Izuku tried so hard to reach down inside his black pits for.

"Have you made contact with him since?" Himiko's golden irises were on him with a curious expression.

"No," he sighed bitterly. "I doubt he wants to see my face. He probably would have a panic attack on sight."

"Well...probably a high possibility but I got interesting info for you," Himiko leaned in with a slight smile on her face. "We got an alert from that annoying ass door lady at your old station. Apparently, a cute little green haired boy was asking about unit 706 and even went inside this morning."

The information made Kai confused. _Izuku...went back to the apartment?_

"I think you should just consider it. Get some closure for yourself buddy before you're shipped off to be a working-class professional criminal."

Kai looked down at his green drink in thought. He imagined a scarred Izuku going back to the apartment. It perplexed him what it could mean as he thought about Izuku's cries and screams from Saturday night.

Maybe closure was a good idea.

"I'll think about it."

"Perfect! Now, let's get going. I got us a time spot at that new axe-throwing place you've been eyeing recently. I'm sure that'll make you feel a bit better."

XoOoOoX

Katsuki woke up alone to blackness and the luminescence light of a TV screen. His head was pounding furiously, and his mouth felt cotton dry. Red eyes blinked opened slowly as he fully took in his surroundings with a queasy feeling in his stomach and an extremely painful feeling in his left arm.

He looked around the empty hospital room and caught a glimpse of the header at the bottom of the television. The time was currently 11:57 pm on Tuesday following the nightmare he had somehow survived.

The blonde threw his head back against the stark white hospital pillow with a loud groan of relief and exhaustion. That goddamn sociopath really tried to kill him, like honestly tried to end his life because he was so in love with Izuku.

_I guess that makes 3 - 0 for me versus death via Overhaul's gloved hands._He thought to himself sarcastically with a grateful factor.

The terrible sound of bullets whizzing too close to his ear played again in his head along with the feeling of two whole bullets actually sinking themselves into his arm and again when one shocked against his skull.

He thought about his last memories on the rooftop and seeing Izuku's crying face against sunrise colors right before he passed out. He thought about how sad Izuku's voice sounded when he finally called him Kacchan out of panic and fear.

Then he thought about the moments that led up to that. His mind replayed Izuku holding the gun to his temple and firing off a shot so close to his head and he felt his stomach turned. It worried him how ready Izuku seemed to be to lodge a bullet in his skull just to try to get Kai in the car and to spare his life. The bloodied wrists flashed in his head along with Izuku stabbing Kai in the side.

He always knew the greenette had a deep resolve in him when he set his mind on something but...he had no idea Izuku had all that inside of him.

_He did it to save my life. Izuku saved my life._

The words of 'I love you' flashed in his mind of when Izuku mouthed them to him and his heart clutched.

Katsuki turned on his side and looked at the empty hospital bed next to him. In the background was a large window that gave way to city buildings that were lit by sporadic lights. Each yellowish light in a window signified someone still awake in their apartment or working late at the office trying to go home in the bustling metropolis.

The blonde thought from this angle, entangled in the dark blue sky and dimly lit stars, the streets he never thought were special looked strangely peaceful and beautiful. Red eyes then glanced up at the moon that was shining down and felt grateful that his life didn't end.

He made a silent promise to whatever being was up there that he wouldn't waste another cheat at death and he would do his best to take care of Izuku.

As his thoughts were on the green haired boy he peacefully drifted back to sleep under the pale moonlight.

oOoOo

When he reopened his eyes on Wednesday morning Katsuki was met with a sun bright room and the sound of distant rainfall.

He looked off to the side and was only half way surprised to see a bundle of green curls and Izuku's eyes focused on doodling in his composition notebook. His heart fluttered, and he sat up slightly and leaned over to the boy that was by his bedside. Immediately Izuku snapped his head up with wide eyes of surprise and tears instantly started to form.

"You're awake!" The soft voice exclaimed and in a second Izuku was up and pulling him into a loving embrace. Katsuki smiled into the hug in Izuku's neck and tightly squeezed him back as if he was about to disappear.

"Hey there, nerd," his groggy underused voice rasped out. He could feel tears of his own start to beckon for a release when Izuku softly sobbed into the crock of his neck.

"I thought I lost you again," the broken voice whispered. "I-I was so worried." Katsuki was surprised at the comment but deep down he felt like he knew what Izuku meant. They had finally gotten back close and he meant as much to Izuku as he meant to him.

They pulled back from the embrace and Izuku's shaky hands held his face gently and those starry eyes looked down at him like he was one of the world's most precious possessions.

He held his hands over Izuku's and squeezed lightly. "I could same the same," he whispered back with a slight smile. Izuku returned the smile and sat down slowly back into the cushiony lime green hospital chair.

The blonde finally sat up fully in his light blue hospital gown. He looked ahead at the TV in front of him that was softly playing the news when he noticed the pictures of him and Izuku plastered on the TV screen. Something inside of him stirred uncomfortably at the sight of the grainy Overhaul picture. He looked back at Izuku with a mild hint of fear in his eyes trying to fill in the blanks.

"What...happened? Did they arrest Kai?"

Izuku averted his eyes and pressed his lips in a thin line. Katsuki almost felt himself winced outwardly and a mild hint of fear ran up his spine. Judging based off Izuku's facial expression, he didn't really need a verbal answer but Izuku gave it to him anyways.

"No," he looked down. "When the police came for my statement it turns out they collaborate with the Yakuza...it's why it took them so long to find us. A-And I told Kai...on the roof I wouldn't expose him if he just left after I...did the...injury with the blade. He took my plea and just walked away. It seemed like the best option to just...bury it."

Red eyes watched carefully how guilty and conflicted Izuku's face was. The information about the police took Katsuki off guard but it made real fucking sense. He thought back to when he was frantically in Kai's apartment wondering where the police were...then he thought about Izuku stabbing Kai.

Izuku let Kai go.

Izuku let the man who shot him three times and carved an A into his own back...walk.

Part of Katsuki wanted to be angry, and he was honestly scared out his damn mind knowing a guy who was deadly jealous of him was just out there walking. But when he studied the torn up heartbroken face that Izuku was wearing...he couldn't. He heard how much Izuku loved Kai first hand, so what could he really expect from someone as sensitive and empathetic as him?

Izuku was a lot of things but despite Kai branding him as a liar and a cheater, Izuku was honest in his eyes and the punishment _no fucking where_fit the crime. The virginity thing didn't end the best way so it made sense why someone as anxious as Izuku avoided talking about it...and Kai just assumed the rest of the stuff on his own without getting a proper explanation from Izuku. The older man just assumed the worse and snapped.

He snapped, and he hurt Izuku in the process.

"Plus, I went to his apartment yesterday," the soft voice continued quietly. "It's empty. He's...gone."

Red eyes carefully watched the distant dejected look on Izuku's face before speaking. He thought about how much Izuku must've been hurting...he pretty much went through the world's most fucked up break up.

Kai was Izuku's first boyfriend and he just traumatically exited from the greenette's life but not before leaving him with nasty scars and years worth of therapy on the way out. But it was clear Izuku cared a lot for Kai. Keeping Kai safe made Izuku happy, and when it boiled down it all...that's really all Katsuki wanted too.

Despite of his deep-rooted fucking fear of Overhaul. He wanted Izuku happy, and the look that was on the other's face right now was anything but.

The blonde licked his dry lips carefully before speaking. "Does it mean a lot to you to keep him concealed? Do you really trust him not to hurt you again?" _Not to hurt us_. His brain finished but he kept the last part to himself because he felt like Izuku was more important in this case.

Sure, he sustained gunshot wounds but Izuku was here with him. That's all he wanted, a safe Izuku not kidnapped and bought to Tokyo. His heart was saved the crushing factor of having Izuku missing. He was spared emotional damage and just had to deal with physical injuries that would eventually heal.

However, Izuku sustained both.

And Katsuki didn't think that A on the freckled back was ever going to heal properly in both a literal and metaphorical sense.

"It does. I just want to try to move past this with the least friction possible. I want to try and return things the way I found them before I messed everything up," Izuku furrowed his brow and Katsuki sighed.

"You didn't mess everything up, 'zuku," he tried to reason. "Shit happens. You're fucking seventeen, give yourself some damn leeway to make mistakes...it's okay. That's how we learn to be better people...that's how I learned." Green up eyes looked up sadly into affectionate red and Katsuki felt his heart slightly swoon. The pulse to make Izuku smile he always had rung in his body.

Quickly, he scooted over in his hospital bed and tossed open the white sheet that was covering his body. He playfully patted the mattress with a goofy grin on his face. Izuku tilted his head at him confused.

"C'mon, nerd. Get up here and let's just watch some TV or somethin'. I'll call for the nurse in a minute and then I can get discharged. But for now...let's just relax and take a breather."

At this point, with his aching arm, he just wanted to be close to Izuku after everything. He looked softly at the greenette and a small tiny smile bloomed on Izuku's face. The greenette stood up, removed his shoes and unzipped his green hoodie, leaving him only in a plain white t-shirt.

Izuku climbed in the tiny hospital bed with him and Katsuki tossed the sheet over Izuku's body. The blonde automatically wrapped a relieved arm around Izuku's shoulders and pulled him in closely, safely. Katsuki immediately felt himself relax and his heart eased as he smelled the close scent of blueberry shampoo coming from Izuku's hair.

They laid down side by side peacefully with their bandaged wounds and hearts. Katsuki neatly bent his arm that was cradling Izuku to run fingers through curls and Izuku laid his head down and kept his eyes fixed on the TV but his ears were listening to the gentle beating of Katsuki's still beating heart.

"I'm so happy you're safe, Izuku," Katsuki murmured so quietly Izuku almost didn't hear but he did. A small smile slipped over Izuku's face and he felt happy tears edge their way into his sore eyes.

"I'm happy you're safe too, Kacchan."

oOoOo

Katsuki was discharged and picked up later Wednesday evening. The two boys ended up just spending time together in the hospital room in their own bubble, taking a well needed break from the rest of the world. Katsuki made a mental note at how quiet Izuku was being and also noted the other didn't eat as much as he was expecting him too.

After both felt okay to brave the world again, they alerted the nurses of Katsuki's awakeness. His parents came immediately, hugged and cried over their son who, despite being extremely irritated by the fawning behavior, allowed it to happen because he _was _basically just on death's doorstep…again.

On Thursday, he went to school with his bandaged-up forearm, bicep and a neat small square white bandage over the top right area of his forehead that his bangs loosely fell over. He wore his black zip up hoodie that had a skull on the back, a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans with his white shoes.

When he arrived people instantly greeted him with relief. The tall blonde gave everyone who approached him curt hellos and reassurances that he was fine with an automatic smile he learned after being popular for years. He arrived in homeroom and immediately he was overwhelmed with a giant 'Welcome Back!' card for him and Izuku that he wasn't expecting.

"Welcome back, Bakugou! I'm so happy to see you're doing well!" Tenya boomed and pulled him into a giant hug. Red eyes widened and Katsuki found himself squished between the blue haired boy's arms and surrounded by mother hen, half n half and round face.

"Hey, hey, watch it. Fresh gunshot wounds in case you forgot," he immediately exclaimed and Tenya let him go with an apology. He gave an automatic signature scowl at the ache in his arm before looking at everyone.

He stared blankly at the petite brown-haired girl who seemed sympathetic for his condition but frankly he wasn't in the mood to try to readdress all the shit that blew up right before everything imploded on him and Izuku.

Last he checked, Ochaco rudely dismissed his confession of loving Izuku and pointedly accused him of being a fuck boy.

He didn't know too many damn fuck boys who would go get shot by someone's ex-boyfriend for funsies.

Plus, in the back of his mind, he still wondered how Kai found out them sleeping together on homecoming and Katsuki wasn't stupid. He could take a good guess.

He could put all the puzzle pieces together. The white rose warning, Ochaco exploding and going to call Izuku, Izuku's phone being hijacked by Kai later that night.

It was pretty obvious to him how Kai found out and he wondered if Izuku fit the pieces together already. So, by default, he mildly blamed Ochaco whenever the terrible shattering sound of Izuku screaming as the knife dug into his skin somehow found its way into his head.

He turned his gaze away from her and decided he wasn't going to address her.

"But, thanks, man. Glad to see you all as well," he spoke to the blue haired teen. In that moment he looked to Todoroki and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey. I just want to say thanks so much for calling your dad to get things handled. I really don't know what would've happened if the police didn't come when they did." He smiled at Todoroki who gave him a nod back. Izuku had told him in detail everything that occurred while he was out yesterday, and he was super thankful for the dual-toned boy right now.

"It's no problem, I'm glad both of you are safe and awake now. Kirishima told us about you going to frantically look for Izuku, and I have to say...that was really brave of you." Katsuki looked up surprised at the comment. Three sets of eyes were on his and other students were gathered around slightly listening.

Katsuki felt his heart clutch and look around slightly. "Brave? What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Well…" Todoroki started and gave him a small smile and tilt of the head. "You knew something was wrong and you didn't hesitate one second to try to find Izuku before it was too late. Even though you ended up nearly getting killed in the process...you actuallyrisked your life to try to save his. I think it's safe to say, that's the ultimate gesture. To save someone you love at the cost of your own well-being. It says a lot about you."

There was a soft murmur of agreeance amongst the students and the blonde felt himself deeply blush at the word 'love' because it was true, however damn cliché. He threw caution to the wind at the very thought that Izuku was in danger.

Only love would make someone do something _that _fucking stupid like he did: attempt to go up against an assassin with a goddamn baseball bat.

"Ah, that's really fuckin' sappy," He waved them off and turned away trying to hide his red face. "I was an idiot who wasn't thinking when I ran into that shit. Besides, in the end it was Izuku who saved me...so there's that."

In that moment he looked around and noticed that the greenette wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Uh, speaking of...where is Izuku?" He softly stated. He expected for the boy to be here by now, it was really close to time for classes to start. The three friends in front of him looked between each other with weary looks before a random extra spoke up and tapped Katsuki on the shoulder. Red eyes looked back at the guy with black hair when he started speaking.

"He hasn't come to school since Tuesday, and even then, people said they saw him walk in and then Tetsutetsu touched him and he flinched," the other student informed and Katsuki instantly felt his blood boil at the thought of that fucking silver haired asshat making Izuku flinch.

"Why the fuck is that bastard touching Izuku in first goddamn place?" He snarled, and everyone instantly stiffened at the protective anger that rolled off of him.

"H-He didn't mean anything by it! He just wanted to ask Izuku if he was okay. Then Izuku just walked back out of the building and he hasn't come back since."

The information had Katsuki in silence and his anger slowly left. He stared down at Izuku's empty homeroom chair with a thoughtful expression as he assessed the information given to him more deeply.

Izuku is flinching when people touch him. The carefree greenette he knew that loved hugs, and to playfully touch his friends was flinching now.

Izuku was scared of people touching him.

oOoOo

The rest of the school day went by fairly normal. Outside of the fact everyone that was giving him the cold shoulder and glaring at him after his gay reveal was now expressing gratitude that he was alive and asking if Izuku was okay.

It made him slightly irritated.

People loved him when they thought he was straight, he came out after years of being shamed and they all turned on him. Nasty glares, shoulders bumps, and whispers. Now suddenly it takes both him and Izuku going through a traumatic experience to get their respect? Fuck their respect at this point.

Kirishima, Mina, and Denki flipped out at lunch when they saw him arrive and smothered him with attention and Mina even half way cried. Kirishima made a joking about having matching gunshot scars and now they were officiallyblood brothers.

Fucking Ironic.

Best friends being shot by the same damn psychopath in the same damn arm.

When he got back home Katsuki touched the door handle of his home lightly before looking across the street to the Midoriya's. He felt his heart to that tell-tale pull and he sighed and took his hand off the door knob.

He made his way across the street and noticed that there was a new glass screen door installed on entry way. He thought sadly about it because of how auntie Inko must be feeling. She thought he son was almost abducted by some random serial killer.

Not...completely off. But the abduction was up in the air until Izuku offered himself to Kai. The golden eyed bastard was very much contemplating killing both him _and _Izuku. He even said it himself.

He walked inside the house without an issue because strangely both doors were unlocked. His red backpack was slung over his good shoulder and the first thing that caught his attention was the distant sound of a weeping auntie Inko in the kitchen area.

He walked in slowly, his white sneakers making very little sound against the wooden floors as he came upon the kitchen entry way to see the emerald haired woman with her face in her hands crying and his own mother rubbing her friend's back, trying to comfort her.

"I-I-I don't know what to do!" A heartbreaking confession left the green haired woman. "He's just been so quiet since he got back home, and he barely left his room unless it was to go see Katsuki in the hospital. B-But I thought he would get better with Katsuki being awake, but he just...hasn't left his bed all day."

Katsuki felt his heart squeeze at the information.

"And he keeps flinching whenever someone touches him. I can't touch my own baby because of what that monster did to him! Who does that—what in Kami's name makes someone do something so evil? Who mutilates a young boy like that? Those cuts were so deep..." her voice cracked at the end and he watched his own mother pull her into a tight hug.

In that moment, with Inko sobbing into Mitsuki's shoulder, both sets of red eyes met for a brief silence.

Katsuki didn't say anything before looking at the ground and turning around. He went back to the staircase, took his shoes off, and slowly made his way up to Izuku's room.

He creaked open the door slowly and noticed the window was open. The dewy smell of after-rain filled the slightly chilled room and a gentle breeze graced his skin.

The lights were completely off and the there wasn't any sign of life. He caught sight of Izuku's green head of curls facing away from the door. The other was wrapped underneath the comfort of his green blanket quietly. Katsuki felt his heart break at the almost inaudible sound of sobs leaving from the other boy's body.

He put his bag down softly and approached the bed, sinking into the mattress when he sat down next to Izuku's lumped figure. The wind lightly blew into the room, shifting through both green and blonde hair like a gentle comforting caress.

Slowly, Izuku turned his head to reveal wet, emerald colored eyes. Katsuki said nothing as he looked down sadly into Izuku's face and felt his heart speed up.

The greenette then sat up to reveal a ruffled grey Olympic sleepshirt. He looked down at the fabric covering his legs and slightly opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a choked-out sob and cry that escaped from his throat instead.

Katsuki, for the first time since the incident, saw a broken Izuku. He saw someone who had just had their heart broken, body violated, and put through one of worst experiences someone should have never had to go through..._and he couldn't talk about it_. All because he promised that fucking possessive prick that he'd help cover his tracks. He sighed sadly when Izuku kept trying to get words out but failed.

"It's okay, 'zuku...you don't have to say anything," he whispered only for Izuku to hear. "I know…I already know."

Those green eyes looked back up at him and Katsuki felt his heart hooked again just like that.

He leaned in to pull Izuku against his chest and cradled a hand in thick curly hair. He noticed right away that Izuku didn't flinch when he touched him. Instead, the runner leaned in tighter to him and grasped onto the material of his black hoodie like he so desperately needed the comforting physical contact.

He felt Izuku's shoulders shake in his arms and red eyes closed quietly and let the boy he loved take all the comfort he needed from him.

After a moment he laid Izuku back down and joined him in the bed quietly when Izuku didn't let go of him, as if he was afraid that the blonde was going to vanish at any second. He pulled Izuku close to him and cradled him under his chin until the small frame against him calmed back down and fell asleep slowly.

He listened carefully as the sobs steadily transitioned into peaceful silence. The blonde stared at the pale white wall in front of him imagining that night over and over again and then finally he imagined Kai. The image of the broken look on Izuku's face just now sunk into his brain and he felt himself sneer in distaste.

Katsuki decided he absolutely fucking despised Kai for this.

oOoOo

Around 6:00 am on Friday, Katsuki woke up to the sound of auntie Inko leaving the house for work. He noticed that Izuku was still in a deep sleep, cradled heavily into his chest and clutching onto him. The blonde sighed to himself thinking that Izuku was probably heavily sleep deprived and most likely had issues sleeping by himself this past week.

Red eyes closed again and Katsuki decided to say fuck it to going to school. He was going to stay with Izuku until the other felt ready to go back, and then they would go back—together.

There was a ring at the doorbell and Katsuki felt his eyebrows ruffle at the sound. Maybe it was auntie Inko? Did she lock herself out?

He sat up in his day clothes from yesterday, being careful not to wake Izuku. He watched as the tiny hands searched outward to pull him back. He quickly placed a pillow into Izuku's grasp, watching as the other hugged it tightly and was out like a light again.

_Always so damn adorable. _He thought to himself with a slight smile. He would do anything to protect that peaceful look that was currently on Izuku's bandaged face.

The doorbell rang again and then Katsuki quietly got out of the bed. As he made his way downstairs, his paranoia made him grab the pokey ended thingy for the fireplace in the Midoriya household before opening the door.

...and his paranoia was right.

Standing on the other side of the clear glass screen door was the very last fucking person on this planet that Katsuki ever wanted to see, staring back at him as if he was thinking the same thing.

"Where's Izuku?" The deep voice stated, with hateful eyes digging at him as if he had no right to be there. Katsuki felt the fear climb back into his body as he relived the burning experience of being shot and nearly killed. His heart slammed against his chest as he gritted his teeth.

"You need to fucking leave. There's no way in hell I'm letting you even in radius of him," Katsuki whispered harshly. "If you don't get back in that damn car of yours I'm calling the police, saying that you threatened us into giving a false statement and fucking exposing you." The item in his hand started to lightly tremble and Katsuki inwardly cursed.

Golden eyes only squinted at him at the threat. Red ones flared right back through the single barrier separating them at eye level. The blonde tried his best to keep his pissed off expression on his face and ignore the fact that the only thing separately him and someone who has tried to kill him thrice now was glass.

"I'm just want to...talk to him. I want to apologize," there was remorse in the deep voice that Katsuki has never recognized before. It tossed Katsuki off balance for a moment before he quickly rebounded.

"No," Katsuki raised his voice and shook his head. His anxiety of Izuku being taken skyrocketed. His brain supplied him an imagine of Kai tricking them again, shoving Izuku in the trunk, shooting him in the skull and driving away. "There's absolutely no way I'm going to let you in this house. Sorry, but not fucking sorry. You're crazier than I thought if you honestly thought it was okay to show your face here."

"...smart decision. You're not as dumb as I know you are," Kai's lip turned upward in a sneer and Katsuki bristled at the insult. "But you can relax. I'm leaving in the beginning of April. I promise that I won't do anything to..._either _of you. I just really wanted to apologize to Izuku for my actions against him before I leave."

Katsuki just shook his head again. He didn't miss the fact that Kai wasn't going to apologize for nearly killing him as well. Which meant the man was still hostile towards him.

"I don't care. You need to leave—right now."

"Can you at least tell him I'm sorry?" Irritation was clearly on the edge of his words and something inside of Katsuki snapped.

"What good is your useless ass sorry now?" Katsuki hissed back and his brows deeply knitted together in disbelief at what he was hearing. His deep set crimson eyes stared with an abundance of loathing at the dark man.

"Do you even register what the fuck you did to him? What type of effect that psychological shit would have on him long term? He couldn't even get out of bed today, he's barely speaking, and he flinches when people touch him now! You fucking did that! Your damn _sorry _isn't going to reverse all those things and it's not going to make that fucking A your sick ass sliced into his skin heal properly without permanent damage! He has to live with that shit for the rest of his life now!"

A sharp pained look crossed the cold features of the man through the glass door. Katsuki was almost taken back by the expression. He assessed the young adult in front of him carefully and saw how sad and hopeless he looked at the information about Izuku.

"Fine. Good point," the brunette's face turned right back to cold. He scowled and threw his hand up in an annoyed manner before turning around.

Red eyes watched the all-too-familiar look of self-hate consume the other's face. Something in Katsuki hesitated at the sight of the retreating slouched back that felt way too close to how he always felt about himself. He gritted his teeth at the feeling inside of him that wanted to right a wrong.

Finally, the blonde groaned out loud to himself because he couldn't believe he was _actually _feeling slightly sorry for this homicidal motherfucker. He took a deep breath in before speaking.

"We didn't," He called out loud enough for the man to hear. The dark-haired hitman turned around with a confused but irritated expression. "Izuku and I...we didn't...have sex on the ski trip like you said. I kissed him, and he pushed me away. The only time we ever did _that _was on homecoming night. For whatever it's worth, he wasn't fucking me behind your back...Izuku isn't like that," he sighed and watched as Kai's eyes remained blank.

"...and if you wanna say sorry or whatever write it in a goddamn note or something, but I truly can't let you in this house or near him. Not after what happened—I personally don't give a fuck how sorry you are...but he might. So, go write a damn letter."

He kept his distrusting eyes on the man ahead of him and his grip tight on the steel object in his hand. He watched as the pissed expression on Kai faded slowly into an emotion less...murderous. He seemed like he was thinking about something before he pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Good to know," he said flatly. He watched as Kai put his ungloved large hands into his leather jacket pockets before fully turning away with an unreadable expression. There was a tenseness in the other's shoulders as he got into his black sports car and drove away.

Something in Katsuki was relieved but still terrified as his attempted murderer drove away from their small neighborhood. Katsuki carefully closed the inner wooden door and returned the fireplace tool to its rightful spot.

He made his way back up the stairs before stripping himself of his jeans in a tired fashion, leaving himself in his white t-shirt and red boxers. In that moment he noticed a toothbrush, and a small stack of familiar looking clothes on Izuku desk. Next to the pile was a neat note with recognizable handwriting.

_Clothes for today and the weekend. Stay with him._

—_Mom._

Katsuki nodded slightly down at the note. The old hag made a good suggestion and observation...she really always knew. Katsuki sighed and slowly got back under the covers and replaced himself with the pillow that was being held in a death grip by Izuku.

As he shimmed back in place green eyes lightly fluttered open and looked at him curiously. "Where'd you go?" The sleepy voice asked in a breathy tone.

"I just had to go to the bathroom, don't worry. I'm here now. Go back to sleep," he replied back softly and laid his head back down on the pillow facing Izuku's face. Green eyes looked into red and a small smile slipped onto Izuku's face before nodding off again.

oOoOo

"Kacchan, I didn't know you could cook pancakes," Izuku exclaimed slightly. He leaned against the counter next to Katsuki who was trying his best to flip the burnt round circle of batter.

The eldest felt his heart soar at the use of the nickname and it gave him significantly more peace ever since Izuku started calling him it again. Katsuki also noticed right away how when Izuku woke up he seemed to be well-rested and in a slightly better mood.

"I'm the best damn chef you didn't know you knew, ya nerd," A cocky grin was plastered across Katsuki's face as he did his best to actually cook pancakes for the first time ever. "Do you want blueberries with them or somethin'?" He watched from the corner of his eye those green eyes light up slightly.

"Yeah, that would be good!" Izuku smiled slightly and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the container of dark fruit to hand over.

Katsuki experimentally added them into the pan and batter hoping this went right. When he insisted to Izuku he'd cook him anything he wanted for breakfast he should've considered the fact that he can't, well...cook.

But that wasn't about to stop him from trying to make the damn nerd smile.

When he finished cooking without miraculously somehow burning down the entire house, they ate their blueberry pancakes with eggs and toast in the living room and ordered their favorite shared superhero movie on demand called "All Might". The character himself was based off the crazy physique of coach Toshinori.

"What do you wanna do today, 'zuku?" He asked once he finished his plate. He set it down on the small wooden table in front of the beige couch and turned his attention to the boy next to him who was curled into himself shoving pancakes down his throat.

"Oh. I'm okay with just staying inside," Izuku whispered, keeping his eyes on the bright TV screen. Red studied the slightly shy posture and pursed his lips to the side.

"You sure? We could try to go for a walk outside for a bit," he pushed lightly. "Getting fresh air would be good." He watched how Izuku finally looked at him before looking down at his feet. It took what felt like two minutes before Izuku answered.

"...Okay," he finally responded and nodded his head. "Actually...there was this uh, coffee shop I saw while wandering around on Tuesday. I kinda wanna check it out."

Katsuki's ears perked up at the prospect of getting Izuku into the fresh air. "Let's fuckin' do it. Lemme go grab my camera first from my place and we can head out." Katsuki popped himself off the couch in an excited manner. He grinned at the slight smile Izuku gave him as green eyes watched him start up the stairs.

"A camera? Isn't that kind of a cliché?" The shorter of the two called after the other boy and tilted his head.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" The blonde boy turned around and looked down at him and lightly placed one hand on his hips. "Can't I take photographs? It's an aesthetic."

"A photographer in a coffee shop….I dunno, sounds kind of cliché if you ask me," a small smirkish smile landed on Izuku's pink lips as he poked at Katsuki. Crimson eyes instantly widened at the joke that just came out of Izuku's mouth. His chest nearly exploded at the mild sense of happiness coming from Izuku.

"You little shit, I am not a cliché! I'm an original. Now, hurry up and let's go get dressed so we can go," he smirked back at the other and Izuku just grabbed their breakfast plates to start to clean up.

"Okay, Kacchan," the greenette lightly heckled from the kitchen. "You go ahead and put together your aesthetic. I'm gonna wash the dishes."

Katsuki broke out in a large grin at the slightly normality that bounced off the air. _Progress_. Slow, but progress.

While they were getting ready Katsuki noticed that Izuku didn't shower, but when the other took off his shirt in a hesitant manner he found out why. His deep hate for Kai grew stronger at the vision in front of him.

On Izuku's pale freckled back was an extremely large white bandage that was covering his entire right shoulder and shoulder blade. It was wrapped down tightly on his body by more bandage material across his body with a neat tuck. Small specks of blood seeped through the material, indicating that it was constantly reopening due to the movement of Izuku's shoulder blade.

_No wonder he can't sleep right._

Izuku put on dark blue jeans, and a light blue crew neck and topped it off with one of his dark blue vests. Katsuki on the other handed minimal was better and just went for a plain orange pull over that had some graphic design on it with his black jeans.

As they made their way out Katsuki noticed the hint of rain in the air. The sky was a light grey, but it didn't come across as gloomy but instead calm as the sun peaked out from between a couple of thick clouds. He watched the reflection of the droplets pass by green eyes as Izuku studied them, deep in thought about something.

They both opened their umbrellas and walked together to the coffee shop smiling with a light air around them.

oOoOo

When they finally got close to the shop that was about a thirty-minute walk from their houses, Katsuki felt his skin prickle slightly. He looked hesitantly over his shoulder only to find nothing, but a couple cars of different colors stopped at a red light. His paranoia took note of the colors. Black, red, beige, and dark blue in that order.

"What's wrong? Do you see something weird?" Izuku whispered and looked in the same direction as him. Not wanting to spook the good mood Izuku was in, the blonde decided to retract his strange feeling. He chalked it up to his paranoia.

"Nothin', I think I'm just a little jumpy about sounds," he excused and looked back forward in the direction they were walking. He twitched slightly when a soft hand reached over to touch his bicep where his gunshot wound was bandaged.

"...so sorry about that," Izuku whispered and a guilty look slowly leaked into his eyes.

"Not your fault, 'zuku. I'll keep telling you that too, so you best get it memorized," he mumbled and gave Izuku a reassuring smile and the small green teen gave him weary one right back.

As they approached the coffee shop Katsuki noticed it was relatively new. It was very small and looked as if it was privately owned. The inside was decorated with all plants and light-colored wood and cushy white chairs with a more American vintage vibe to it.

"Ah, this is actually pretty neat, ya nerd. I see why you wanted to come here," Katsuki grinned as they got in line to order.

"Yeah, I think I really wanted a change of pace. Just something a little refreshing," Izuku admitted and Katsuki felt himself slightly sad at the comment, but it was true. They both needed some type of change of pace. "Maybe we can come here after school some days? I think I'm gonna have a lot of homework to catch up on after missing basically a week of school…" Izuku mumbled right before giving the barista his order.

"Yeah, I'd one hundred percent be down for that," Katsuki agreed and put in the same order as Izuku. He smiled politely to the woman and paid for both of their orders before Izuku could object. The greenette just looked up in objection at him but Katsuki just grinned down at him and shrugged his shoulders.

When they took their seats, their coffee was sent over to them they idly chatted. Both did their best to try and make some normal conversation. Katsuki could still sense the sadness behind green eyes like a layer of paint that was still slowly drying, and his own left arm occasionally ached.

He watched as Izuku doodled idly in his notebook and took a few pictures of the greenette drawing.

When the blonde got a photo he liked, he looked down to see what Izuku was doodling and noticed it was an extremely poor executed cartoon of himself.

Katsuki blew air out of his mouth and crossed his arms at the picture. Izuku drew him basically looking like a rabid damn dog with grenades on his arms and super pointy eyebrows! And he was fucking yelling with fire and explosions in the background.

"The hell is _that_? Is that supposed to be me?!" Katsuki exclaimed with an irritated gasp. He looked at the poorly drawn hair that resembled his and self-consciously touched his own. "That's what you think of me after everything, Deku?!"

"It's what I imagine you as if you were ever adapted as a superhero like coach Toshinori was for All Might," A bright smile spread across the freckled cheeks but Katsuki wasn't fooled. That was the smile of someone doing something to tease another person. _The fucking sneaky dork._

"I look more like some crazy ass villain in that if you ask me," Katsuki grumbled looking at the picture closer. "What would my name even be?"

"Lord explosion murder," Red eyes snapped up at green and the grin only got larger. Katsuki started to smirk right back at him and snatch the notebook out of his hand. "Hey!" Izuku playful objected with a laugh.

"I cannot fucking believe you still remember that shit," a deep laugh rumbled from the tall blonde's chest. "But lemme fix it for you. I have a new and improved superhero name for your information, dork." He grabbed the green pencil from Izuku's hand and crossed out his name. Green eyes watched curiously as the large hand of the ex-athlete quickly doodled something next to the picture he drew before the other held it up.

"Here. Fixed. Because if I was ever going to be a superhero…you'd be right by my side...nerd." Katsuki turned the notebook around to reveal a sloppy, but slightly better doodle of Izuku in a superhero costume with white gloves and a metal mask. The headline above it was written as **"Deku & Ground Zero: Wonder Duo" **with stars and explosions around them.

A small genuine small slipped over Izuku's face and Katsuki didn't miss the tiny blush that graced his freckled cheeks. He watched as Izuku took the notebook back in a shy fashion and the blush got deeper. At the sight of a blushing Izuku looking down shyly at the picture, Katsuki felt his heart palpitate and he cursed to himself at how deep he was in it with Izuku.

Like really fuckin' deep.

He took in their setting for a moment and realized that it almost felt like it a date, the realization made him blush as well. It felt like a coffee date that was consisting of Izuku just drawing in his notebook and Katsuki taking pictures of him in the setting. There was a soft indie song playing in the background of the establishment and as he listened to the lyrics Katsuki felt his heart thump.

Suddenly a thought jarred him. He realized that there was now..._nothing _preventing him possibly dating Izuku. After everything. No Kosei. No couch Inui abusing him. No chains around his brain from being shamed about his sexuality, and (_hopefully_) no crazy ex-boyfriend of Izuku's...just them.

...expect giving the greenette adequate time to recover from the world's most fucked up break up, which he had no issue doing. He waited four years for Izuku. He could wait a little more.

He smiled to himself when his heart picked up speed at the thought. He decided he would ask Izuku out on a date. He didn't know exactly _when_...but he was going to do it. He was going to do this whole romance shit properly this time around because that's what the greenette deserved. Plus, Katsuki was tired of mis-stepping...so, yeah.

Time to do it right.

After about twenty more minutes the blonde stood up and grabbed their porcelain mugs to bring back up to the front counter politely. While he sat them down, he looked outside of the window right next to him to see if it had stopped raining.

But his blood ran cold at the sight of something different.

There was the dark blue car from earlier at the red light parked directly outside...and it was plateless. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows at the sight thinking about Kai's similar plateless car. He wondered if it was him still trying to talk to Izuku face to face.

_No...that murderous sociopath drives a black sports car. I'm pretty sure the one he almost ran me over with was the same one he got into this morning. His car is definitely black...but I also wouldn't put it past him to switch cars to confuse me._

Ruby eyes looked out the window harder at the car. He squinted his eyes at who was sitting in the driver's seat, but the black tinted windows made it hard. Before he could decipher anything, the car turned on and drove away.

The blonde stayed still staring after the sight for a while. His brain made the connection of the Yakuza driving plateless cars and thought maybe they were closely watching them after what happened. It would make some sense...Izuku made a promise to keep Kai's identity sealed, maybe they just wanted to take an extra step and be sure? Despite it making sense, didn't make it less terrifying.

The thought left Katsuki extremely disquieted as he looked over at his shoulder at peaceful Izuku who was still doodling completely unaware in his notebook.

Katsuki frowned and reluctantly walked away from the window but not right before peering down the empty street where the car had drove off.

oOoOo

They made their way back to the Midoriya residence after a long day of actually being outside and trying to do things that would make them feel normal.

The tallest of the two suggested the zoo because of how much he knew Izuku loved animals and the shorter of the two suggested they stop in a comic book shop to go find new stuff to read and add to Katsuki's collection in his room.

They totted back a bundle of comic books and a singular giraffe stuffed animal Katsuki got roped into buying from one of the pushy ass venders. He insisted Izuku take it back to his room because it would clash with his given aesthetic.

When they got to the narrow street that divided their homes Izuku automatically walked up the the porch of his house and Katsuki stood still at the bottom as if waiting for something. Green eyes peered back over his shoulder confused why the other hadn't followed him.

"What's wrong, Kacchan?" Izuku called to him and the blonde felt himself slightly pulled by the name. The tallest looked down and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Do you want me to stay the night again?" He whispered looking up into green eyes and they looked back at him with a certain emotion that Katsuki couldn't exactly pin down.

"...if you could...I-I hadn't gotten a good night's rest until you…" Izuku blushed while looking down at the wooden porch and fiddling with his keys. Katsuki pressed his lips in a thin line before quick stepping up the porch. He smiled down at Izuku with a soft look on his face.

"That's all you had to say. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't overstepping," he reassured, and they walked inside together and Katsuki couldn't control the slam against his ribcage that was beating at the thought of spending more time with Izuku.

oOoOo

That night, the pair watched more movies and Katsuki felt like Izuku's laugh was music as it slowly came back. He could still sense waves of sadness roll on and off of Izuku if the greenette idly waded in his thoughts too long, but it was understandable.

Ruby eyes watched silently as Izuku took off his bandages carefully.

Katsuki's heart dropped at the full unmasked sight of the A on Izuku's back stitched up. The letter was an ugly purplish red, raised, and had a little dried blood showing between the stitches. It almost looked like someone had sewed it into his skin with black thread unkindly. His wrists and hands were scabbed and red all over. The gashes on his face were healing but still swollen. They left behind dark purple bruises around the rim and straight lines of three thin scabs.

The greenette went to go clean them privately in the bathroom and came back out with a melancholy energy. The sound of the rain against the small bedroom window made Katsuki sit in silence and observe how the wounds were properly wrapped. Izuku sat slouched in his desk chair.

When Izuku's hands started shaking midpoint, the tallest stood up and took the white material from him. The blonde kneeled down in front of him and finished the task for him without a word being exchanged between them.

Emerald eyes looked up at red ones but Katsuki kept his eyes focused on the wounds that were now wrapped up. He gently used to his hands to encircle both of Izuku's wrists and let out a shaky sigh. Katsuki ran the pad of thumb against the rough material silently and finally lifted his head to look back at Izuku with something raw.

As they got back in the small bed together to go to sleep, Izuku tore out a sheet from his notebook before taping it on the wall right next to his Olympic poster of coach Toshinori that Katsuki had given him so long ago for his birthday.

Now hanging on the wall was the drawing they did together with the words **"Wonder Duo"**.

Katsuki felt his heart leap inside his chest as he pulled Izuku in close to him.

* * *

Riding a train straight into fluff town! Officially done beating the shit out of Katsuki lol I realized he's been getting his ass whooped for the last ten chapters. Time to let everyone get some well needed lovin'.

Lemme know what you think below! Thank you again for reading and coming this far!

**Preview of next chapter:**

Drowning in his own thoughts, Izuku didn't notice the petite figure that approached him from behind. Gold eyes peered around Izuku's dejected figure before popping in his line of vision with a smile.

"Hey there, bunny," a soft voice greeted him. Izuku looked up in that moment to see Himiko standing there with her hair in two buns, a black rain jacket on with a red umbrella above her head.

"H-Himiko. Hi...how are you?" He greeted right back, fully surprised at the new comer. Parts of him overwhelmed with anxiety. Himiko was here—did that mean Kai was too? He looked over his shoulder wearily.


	14. The Blossoming

Early update! I'm soooo close to finishing up the last couple chapters to the point I almost wished I could write faster because I'm eager to finally finish my first fic to completion! But I'm gonna still take my time as usual :) wanna make sure it is paced and written well.

ALSO! If you haven't seen it already, I have also started a second fic called _**Incinerate **_! It will be a BakuDeku police/detective AU :) Check it out if you like my writings and suspense stuff like this story! I was sitting on the chapter/idea for a long time and the success with this fic makes me wanna keep writing going. I'll start fully writing that one once everything here is all wrapped up and complete.

Alrightly, let's get started!

**Warnings: Healing, Izuku x Katsuki adult scene at the end**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - The ****Blossoming**

.

.

.

Izuku remembers thoughtfully watching Katsuki in the living room of his house dust off the shelves that him and his mother couldn't reach. It made something in his heart blossom, seeing the usually hot-headed male so tame and domestic like. The tall blonde spoke to his mother in a quiet tone and offered to do anything she asked of him.

It was heartwarming, and it made his chest feel like it was covered in the feeling of sweet smell of roses.

Katsuki ended up staying with them that entire following week, making it now officially a little over two full weeks since the incident. The stitches in Izuku's back were removed a couple of days ago but the doctor still advised him against running so he could be mindful of not reopening the wound and having to get another set. The wounds on his wrists had scarred lightly but the gashes on his cheek were almost fully healed.

It made Izuku feel hollow to see the physical wounds healing when his emotional wound about Kai was still wide open.

He wanted to move on. He wanted to close it… but It felt like a poem that only needed one more sentence to be complete, but he didn't have the words to do so. The contacts in his phone were still absent of the young adult's phone number and he wasn't sure if his anxieties would really fully allow him to...actually see Kai face to face.

He had just gone back to school on the Monday following them going to the coffee shop for the first time, and that alone was a task. It was hard enough to face people who hadn't carved into his skin...he didn't know if he could really face the person who had.

It made him anxious despite having new medication. But every time Katsuki touched his back or put a caring hand on his shoulder and asked him if he was okay, his spiraling thoughts were stopped. Just that that night when he was in Kai's car. There was something about the blonde that calmed him. It was a sweet feeling. It made him hang particularly close to the blonde because his heart pulled him towards him.

Katsuki didn't seem to mind this at all, and he would always be willing to offer the greenette any comfort he needed, whether it be a hug or sleep in the same bed to help Izuku feel safe.

Which...they haven't stopped doing.

Izuku meant to tell Katsuki it was okay for him to go home and that his nightmares had stopped last week, but when he looked into those fierce protective ruby iries something in his heart skipped a beat and the words were lose to himself.

So, he let it continue to happen.

The track runner was completely infatuated with the feeling of Katsuki's large hands gripping around his shoulders and locked around his waist. He relished the secure feeling of the ex-athlete pulling him in close to his hard chest. He even some nights pulled Izuku to lay on top of him wordlessly.

But on particular nights, when their faces were so close, and they were looking into each other's eyes talking, Izuku wanted to lean in and kiss the blonde.

However, there was something stopping him.

He couldn't place his finger on what...but it felt like a thin string on his wrist that tugged anytime he thought about Katsuki in a romantic sense. He almost felt like he didn't deserve him after putting the older boy's life in danger.

Which brings him to now, after school with said blonde bedmate in art club with Ochaco, Tenya, and Kirishima after school. He still couldn't go back to track just yet but that was fine, it was nice to just sit down and draw with his friends.

"Out of everyone here, Izuku is the person that needs this the most," the hot-headed teen teased. He flashed one of his signature cocky smirks in Izuku's direction. "He can't draw for shit."

"Oi, leave little dude alone! I'm sure he's a magnificent artist!" The large fire truck red head laughed as he took a piece of paper from the brown-haired art club leader.

"Yeah, Kacchan! I can draw just fine," Izuku laughed back and lightly bumped Katsuki's shoulder with his. The blonde just smirked back with a gleam of playfulness in his eyes that almost made Izuku blush.

"Okay, settle down everyone!" Ochaco called out to the room of students sitting at perfectly aligned long tables in one of the classrooms. "Today we're going to do vision boards. We have supplies like magazines up here for you along with glue, scissors, and other markers! Basically, just draw whatever you see your future as!" His best friend perked as she clasped her hands.

Green eyes watched as she took a seat across the table form him next to Tenya and got straight to work. He noticed how Katsuki and Kirishima didn't really engage like they used to with the other two teens and he didn't really understand why. He wanted to ask what happened because it seemed like Ochaco and Tenya were trying to have convo with them...but he left it alone at the moment. A battle for another day.

Right now, his brain was fixated on the fact he didn't know what to put down on this piece of paper.

The idea of the future made Izuku wrinkle his eyebrows. He looked around at everyone who was already getting to work and listened to Kirishima and Katsuki argue over the markers and certain sports magazines. He looked ahead at Tenya and Ochaco who seemed to already be drawing each other and something in Izuku's head felt...sad.

He didn't know what his future looked like anymore.

Not too long ago, Kai decided his future for him. It was going to be loyal Yakuza spose, attending U of T, and living in an apartment with the golden eyed man. Izuku had accepted that image of his future so solidly up until Kai shot a bullet off against Katsuki's skull. Then he threw that away to stay behind and try to save the tall boy's life.

He hadn't thought about his future since then.

He thought for a moment about Yuuei University and how that was now an option but something about it felt tainted now. Considering the application set off a terrible string of events...he felt off about it. Deep down, the greenette didn't feel like he deserved to go anymore after the giant mess he made.

So, he stared at the paper unsure of what to put down.

Before he knew it another fifteen minutes had passed and red eyes next to him looked down at his blank piece of paper curiously.

"Nothing, Deku?" The raspy voice asked from beside him. Izuku snapped out of his thoughts to look at the boy next to him. He scratched behind his head and gave an awkward smile.

"I dunno what really to put...after everything," he whispered the last part. He missed the sympathetic look Kirishima shot him and the concerned glanced Ochaco and Tenya passed between each other. "I'm sure inspiration will hit me eventually though!" He tacked on quickly to dispel the worry he saw strike in Katsuki's face.

"Wanna see mine?" Katsuki asked, his hand furiously working with his tongue slightly sticking out. Izuku felt himself smile slightly._ Of course, he draws aggressively. _When the blonde turned his large piece of paper around for the tiny greenette Izuku tilted his head at the sight.

On the board was Yuuei University, a poorly draw cartoon of Katsuki taking a picture of Izuku wearing a gold medal. In the background were small images that symbolized books, football, the gym, cars, and...a science beaker exploding? There was also a tiny magazine picture of a sunrise taped down at the bottom that made Izuku smile. The last thing he noticed though was drawn extremely small in the corner.

Izuku squinted his eyes and leaned in closer to observe it fully when he noticed it looked like one of those plastic gumball packaging that you could get with tiny prizes inside for a couple of coins. There was a tiny question mark next to it.

"What's that in the corner?" his soft voice asked before analyzing it further. "Is that a ring in a gumball thingy? What does that have to do with your future?"

"Ah. That's something else...top secret. For me to know only," the eldest of the two muttered and quickly changed the subject before Izuku could object. "BUT—Everything is pretty much what I think the future would look like...or at least what my dream of it is." Green eyes looked back at the drawing of them and felt his heart do that pull again, but there was that tiny string feeling on his wrist that pulled him back as well.

"I like it," Izuku whispered. He leaned back in his seat and decided to settle on one thing he knew he wanted in his future. He picked up the markers and started doodling small people and left out a university.

When he finished he drew all of his friends as if they were all laughing together. Katsuki smiled at the sight towards Izuku and the green teen smiled back lightly. Red eyes then assessed the drawing a little bit more and started laughing.

Izuku blushed and gapped. "W-What's so funny!?" He exclaimed while hiding his picture against his chest.

"You drew me like an angry fluffy pomeranian dog!" The deep voice chuckled and Izuku found the laugh melodic in a strange sense. "Wow, I see what your real opinion of me is, Deku. First the lord explosion murder picture in the coffee shop and now this."

"You _are _basically an angry pomeranian. I'm pretty sure Izuku hit that one right on the head ya mutt," Kirishima quipped with a cocky grin and threw his marker forcefully at the blonde boy who dodge and caught it in his hand effortlessly. Izuku laughed when Katsuki stuck his tongue out at Kirishima.

"Hey, no throwing art supplies, please!" Ochaco quickly spoke up worried when she saw the red marker go flying. Izuku watched as all the fun quickly left both jock boys' body at the sound of her voice. Katsuki gently sat down the object with a soft 'sorry' as he looked her in the face with something Izuku didn't quite understand.

He watched wordlessly between the awkward teens before peeling back his picture from his chest. Izuku smiled at the cartoons of everyone that he drew and happily continued to color them in.

He missed the adoring look Katsuki gave him as he continued to scribble, and Katsuki missed the thoughtful look Ochaco gave him.

oOoOo

After school came and the art club lot decided to head over to the coffee shop together. Katsuki and Izuku mentioned heading over together to try to go catch up on work before heading home, so the other three teens decided to join them as well.

When they arrived Ochaco was amazed at how pretty the setting was. They all put in their orders and grabbed their white cups of sweet tasting caffeine to sit down.

"Oh my god, Izu! This is amazing!" She gasped while pulling out and seat and sitting down. "It's so cute! Kinda of like those American style vintage places. Great find!" She smiled at him.

"Right? It's so peaceful here I love it," Izuku hummed as he took his automatic place next to Katsuki. He didn't miss the obvious glance between the two of them that Ochaco gave.

"Didn't think I'd find you in a coffee shop like this ever, Baku-bro. But it weirdly goes with that secret ass artsy side that you have," Kirishima chuckled lightly as he took out his homework. Katsuki rolled his eyes and turned around to unzip his bag.

Izuku's light laugh carried and he turned to Kirishima with a joking tone. "See! It is mildly cliche isn't it? I told him that when we came here last week."

"Oh, definitely," the red head grinned as he watched Katsuki reach in his bag for something. "I bet you right now, he's reaching in his bag to grab his camera out, so he can photograph this moment or some shit." The blonde in question made a choking sound before shoving an object back down into his bag.

"Shut up shitty hair!" Katsuki exclaimed. Izuku watched as blush nose from his neck all the way up to his tanned cheeks "I was definately fuckin' not…" shy red eyes looked down and grabbed the stack of late homework from his bag. But he didn't fool anyone at the table, and Kirishima doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, you totally were! Oh my god! I was right!" He chuckled loudly. "You're so damn whipped it's amazing. Maybe I should start calling you Baku-whipped. Hey, Izuku? Your hands must be tired. Did you need some help holding up that heavy ass wh—"

"—Fucking can it, Kirishima!" The ex-athlete quickly cut the other off as his face turned beet red. A few eyes in the coffee restaurant looked over at their table and Katsuki apologized quietly to the barista who shot them a dirty look.

"Oh! You like photography, Katsuki?" Ochaco beamed slightly, trying to make conversation with the estranged half of the friend group.

"...yeah, it's something I like to do sometimes," Katsuki mumbled back quietly. "Nothin' serious." Izuku tilted his head at the murmured statement. Katsuki was actually...acting shy about his photos. Something in his heart felt warm at that thought.

But that pulling on his wrist started again.

"Can I see some of your stuff?" Ochaco continued with a happy smile on her face. "Please? I always liked photography! I think it's a great art form."

"Naw, that's cool," Katsuki said quickly, trying his best to not leave room for leeway. "Not really into sharin' my personal stuff."

Izuku took a sip of his coffee and place a hand on the board shoulder encouragingly. "Aw, c'mon, Kacchan! You take such nice photographs. You should let everyone see them!"

"Yeah, _Kacchan _. Show us what you got," a knowing grin was spread over Kirishima's face and Katsuki's expression grew dark.

"I will actually rip your throat out if you ever call me that again, hair for brains," the deep voice rumbled making everyone giggle and Katsuki just blushed further.

"Well, I think you should show off your talents, Katsuki! Tenya piped up with a determined look in his eye. "Talent is nothing to be squandered or hidden!"

With all eyes on him, the tall blonde looked around and realized he was outnumbered. He glanced down at Izuku's adoring face and felt himself gave in. Like always.

"Fine. Here," he huffed out and carefully handed over his most precious object to the brown girl in front of him. Ochaco happily took the black digital camera and started clicking through the pictures with an amazed look.

"Wow these are amazing shots!" She exclaimed. Her expression slowly changed as her clicking got slightly slower. "...and they're all…" and slower, "...of Izuku." She paused and stared at the image on the screen of the two boys together in Hakuba in front of a painting. Light cinnamon eyes flickers between the two boys in front of her. Katsuki immediately caught her vibe but Izuku went unaware.

"Oh, really?" The greenette questioned ignorantly before shrugging. "Hm, I guess that makes sense for the recent ones. We have started spending a lot of time together."

"No...it's like, all of them..." she whispered when she finally set sight of one of Izuku in a sunset landscape. She looked Katsuki in the face this time and he just rolled his eyes and looked away. At this she cleared her throat and put on a happy face trying to keep the mood light. "Great shots though! I liked them all, especially the ones in Hakuba. You got a lot of great composition on the scenery." She handed back the device to the blonde who took it from her in a gentle manner.

"Thanks," he said quietly before turning his attention back to the stack in front of him. "Now, let's get to catchin' up on this homework, nerd. I'm not giving up my number one spot over a couple of gunshot wounds. I fully plan on being up on the podium giving a speech."

"Wow, you're always so intense," Izuku whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just tougher than I look," Katsuki replied back with a cocky grin.

After about an hour of studying and idle chit chat, Izuku leaned back in the comfy white chair to stare out the window. He looked at the wetness outside and thought about how much it had been raining recently. Part of him wished it would just hurry up and be spring. He could use a little green in his life right now.

He then turned his gaze to the concentrated blonde next to him. Katsuki currently had on his black stereo headphones that had a white skull decor on them. His red eyes were extremely focused on the advanced calculus problem in front of him. Izuku found himself slightly amazed at how swiftly the other boy was going through the math problems without missing a beat.

_Katsuki really is smart. _

In that moment, Izuku felt both his heart pull towards the handsome blonde and that tiny string again that was holding him back tugged. His green eyebrows furrowed at the feeling.

He felt...stuck. Like he couldn't move on just yet.

The girl across from him saw noticed how long green eyes stayed on the ex-football player before she spoke up. A question had been on her mind all day and now witnessing the two childhood friends interact only made it heavier.

"Hey, Izuku?" Ochaco spoke up.

"What's is it, Ochaco?" Izuku turned his attention to her with a pleasant look, as if he wasn't just giving Katsuki a lovesick gaze.

She licked her lips before speaking. "What happened to Kai? You haven't...mentioned him since the incident. Did he come visit you in the hospital? Or did something happen?" At this all eyes looked up to stare at Izuku. The greenette's felt his heart flip and the tugging on his wrist suddenly turned painful. Red eyes looked up angry at the question, but he wearily looked at Izuku.

"Oh. Um…" Izuku paused for a long moment. What was he supposed to say? No, Kai hadn't visited him in the hospital because he was the one who sent him there. He tentatively opened his mouth to give a partial truth. "Kai left."

Tenya and Ochaco tilted their heads in confusion. The tiny female looked confused at the statement before continuing. "What? What do you mean?"

The greenette coughed and his chest tighten suddenly. Red eyes looked wearily at the other boy next to him.

"He went back to Tokyo. He left. He was only here for a little while apparently. Kai is...gone. So, we're broken up." Izuku felt his thoughts slightly become sad at the residue emotional wound.

In that moment Katsuki's eyes widened at signs he's learned to pick up since staying at the Midoriya's. He quickly leaned back out of Izuku's line of vision to give Tenya and Ochaco a gesture with his hand to drop the subject and cut it.

Ochaco saw this but only furrowed her eyebrows at it and continued to ignore him.

"Wait—what? Did you at least say goodbye? Right before you left the store you told me you guys were happy together. Did he text you while you were in the hospital or try to get in contact with you?" She pushed lightly. She turned to Tenya with a confused looked and Katsuki got more silently aggressive with the gesture.

"I-I-I…" Izuku started but found his words taken from him when an image of Kai's loving face flash in his head but was quickly replaced by the cold angry look he had given him in the grey room.

"That's really surprising, I would've thought Kai was going to stick around for a long time." Tenya said thoughtfully.

"That's kind of disappointing. What an asshole move though," Ochaco huffed. Izuku's face quickly shifted to dejected and he felt tears start to come on. "Just leaving especially after what happened...he treated you so well and he seemed so nice—"

Katsuki let out a frustrated groan cutting off the girl. "Drop it, round face!" He growled out, shocking everyone at the table besides Izuku, who was too lost in his own thought process. "Izuku, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," The greenette dismissed. "I'm fine, but I think I'm g-gonna go step outside a little bit, okay?" He whispered and started placing down his pencil on the table. He stood up without making eye contact with anyone and quickly grabbed his green umbrella.

"Did you want me to come?" The worried blonde called out after the retreating back but Izuku just shook his head. He needed a little bit of space.

"N-No, it's okay. I think I just need a quick walk around the block. T-That's all." And with that he left out the glass door.

When he got outside, Izuku pulled his umbrella up and walked a little bit down the street. He found his feet stuck once his rain boots stood in the middle of a puddle on the sidewalk. Music playing from the coffee shop played quietly in the distance.

The greenette looked down at himself in the reflection and saw his bandaged face. Then he remembered how angry Kai's had been when he inflicted the wounds. Something inside of him broke down at the conflicting memories in his mind.

He thought about Kai kissing him awake and then he thought about him slashing into his face. He thought about Kai calling him bunny, and then viciously accusing him of being a slut. The ghost feeling of a pull on his wrist that kept him from Katsuki felt so tight and smothering as all the memories from that night kept haunting him.

Izuku wanted to believe Kai was sorry like he whispered before he left...but he just didn't know if he still was. He didn't know where the young adult was, or what he was thinking. He couldn't even tell Kai the full truth or explain what really happen.

Kai left completely hurt, thinking of he was some lying slut.

How could he just move on knowing that?

Drowning in his own thoughts, Izuku didn't notice the petite figure that approached him from behind. Gold eyes peered around Izuku's dejected figure before popping in his line of vision with a smile.

"Hey there, bunny," a soft voice greeted him. Izuku looked up in that moment to see Himiko standing there with her hair in two buns, a black rain jacket on with a red umbrella above her head.

"H-Himiko. Hi...how are you?" He greeted right back, fully surprised at the new comer. Parts of him bust with anxiety. Himiko was here—did that mean Kai was too? He looked over his shoulder wearily.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, sweetie," she gave another smile before reaching in her brown purse. "I have something for you though. I was going to try give it to you when you were at the school, but you were walking in a pack...glad I decided to do a once by the coffee shop before going home."

Izuku was greeted with a white envelope being put in his free hand. He looked down confused at the object and stared at her.

"What is this?"

"Just read it. I'm supposed to stand here and make sure you do."

Izuku looked questioningly at her before opening the piece of paper. He immediately noticed there was a small lump inside and pulled out a another neatly folded piece of paper.

* * *

Izuku,

I'm so sorry for hurting you. If you don't believe anything else in this letter, please believe that. I never meant to hurt you the way I did and I if I could go back in time I would. I lost control of an ugly anger that I have always either pushed down or utilized in a different way. What I did to you, and what I left you with is the very last thing I ever wanted.

All I wanted to do was protect you when I first met you and I ended up being the one to do the most damage. That knowledge alone is enough for me never to want to hurt someone again. I looked in the mirror that morning and for the first time I actually truly agreed with all the people who let me believe I was a monster, this violent act of a curse sent up from hell.

But you never did. Even after everything, you still don't and the fact that you believe that I have good in me is enough for me to go try and hunt it down for myself. I'm going to address all the things I have been harboring inside of me.

My world was always dark, and I let the darkness consume me, up until I met you. You were the small lighthouse. You were my 'happy place' I would go to and in the end of everything I just wanted to keep you close to me. I wanted to keep your beautiful eyes looking at me, and I deep down never felt like I deserved it when you showed me the beautiful act of love. Which is why I think I lost control at moments when ugly feelings scratched their way out of my body. It scared me, the thought that your eyes were possibly wandering elsewhere because I was afraid they wouldn't return back on me.

I shouldn't have threatened you into stay with me. I apologize even more for not taking the right path and trying to communicate better with you and getting your side of the story. I apologize for lying, shaking you, manhandling you, and doing things to your body that you didn't deserve. I shouldn't have tried to rob you of your dream college all because I was being selfish. I ignored things you wanted for own happiness and desperation.

I just wanted to give you my word that I won't ever hurt you or Katsuki again. I know not hurting Katsuki is something I promised you in the past, but even then that was a lie I told to your face. So, I just wanted to give you the truth for once. I won't ever hurt you or anyone close to you again.

I'm taking on expedited leave to Tokyo and I will be leaving Hamamatsu in the beginning of April. I've officially given up the hitman position and I will try my best to not use violence as an outlet. I can't make promises because it is something that has been strongly rooted deep in me for over twenty years, but I will give you my word that I will at least try my best to be the person you saw in me. The person who was there that I never saw.

You showed me how to take value in life, including my own and try to be something more than what people around me wanted or believed. I'm going to try my best to be my own person. A good person.

In order to do this, I need a lot of alone time to work things out by myself. Thanks for opening my eyes to that. I need time to actually think about Eri, and all the things in my past I told you about. I have to try to fix the fact I use drugs, sex and violence as a means to feel something in my frozen over heart. I can't promise that I'm a safe person to be around right now, I am still pretty unstable at the moment and I recognize that based on small things I've done just this week. I still have chaotic urges to come get you and just...drive away. So, I'm going to take some time out and make sure I don't hurt you again. I won't waste the third chance of life you've given me.

When I said someone had to die that night, someone did. It was Overhaul. I'm officially going to only be the Kai you knew.

In terms of Katsuki, while I will never be a fan, I can tell he loves you deeply and you love him as well. And after thinking long and hard, I'm okay with that. Like I mentioned before, all I wanted to do was protect you. When I put your life in danger, the person who ended up protecting you was him.

I want you to be protected Izuku, you're truly precious. I know you can do it yourself, but it gives me a strange peace of mind to know that someone as fearlessly stupid as him is willing to do all that's in his power to protect you when it comes down to it. It makes me feel sound while I'm away from you. He's brave and as are you.

Take care of each other.

I'll always love you Izuku. I attached my new phone number along with something else I think you might be missing in the envelope.

Call me for anything you need and I'll come running in a heartbeat.

Love you always Bunny,

—Chisaki Kai

* * *

Green eyes stared wide at the cursive words against the cream colored paper. He looked down inside of the white envelopment to see his green bunny keychain. His eyes watered at the sight of the small piece of paper containing a number that was taped alongside the metallic chain.

"T-This...T-This is…H-He—" Izuku felt his chest heave with heavy emotions all working their way up out of body like ghosts that have been waiting for someone to release them.

"I know. I proofread and censored it for him," the blonde woman whispered. She stepped in closer and gave him a comforting look. "He said you didn't have to reply back, but he just wanted to get all of that out in the open before he left for good."

"C-Can I give you one for him tomorrow? S-Same time? Here?" Izuku's shaking hand clutched the plastic animal chain in its grasp as he felt something like bittersweet happiness on the back of his tongue.

"...of course, bunny," Himiko replied. Her golden eyes looked him up and down before sighing. "You're such a good boy, you know that? I'm really happy Kai met someone like you." Green eyes looked up at the woman who was his height and nodded with a sad, but still happy smile.

"Thank you...thank you so much for this," he let out.

Himiko gave him a hesitant soft hug, and Izuku only slightly flinched and returned it. She walked away underneath her umbrella down the street puddle filled street. Watery green eyes reflected the droplets that were sprinkling down gently. He let a couple tears fall down onto the cream colored paper.

As he reread Kai's words, the pulling on his wrist finally let go of him. Setting him free.

Izuku looked up in that moment to study the sky but something more captivating caught his attention.

Across the street was a barren sakura bloom tree that had a singular bloomed pink flower on it. It gently swayed against the wind like a gorgeous lone soldier showing the world how strong it was. He softly smiled.

Izuku thought he's never seen anything more beautiful.

oOoOo

Kai,

Thank you for the beautiful words and I want to return the sorry.

I never ever wanted to hurt you either and I apologize for wrapping you in the mess that Katsuki and I made. I never meant for your heart to be collateral but I am so happy that you're going to be the person you know you are. You're well deserving of love and I hope you understand that one day.

I'll always love and care for you as well. You opened my eyes to things I never knew before like love, affection, and acceptance. When I first met you I was someone who was ashamed and I thought so little of myself. But you showed me that I was more than that. You also opened my eyes to how it's okay for two men to love each other. You showed me that I was beautiful and helped me understand what love felt like.

You were my lighthouse as well and in an unique sense you always will be. I just wanted to apologize correctly about keeping my virginity a secret from you for so long. I never meant to, I wanted to tell you at a point but you were being so nice and loving it made me worried to speak up. I started falling for you and I was afraid that if I told you, you would think differently of me and decide that you don't like me anymore. People at my school were slut shaming me at the time and I felt this deep guilt and shame for what I had done. I just didn't want you to think of me the same way like everyone else was.

I had just wanted to keep you close as well and I didn't want to lose the person I cared about over a decision I didn't think about all the way through. I never had sex with him again after that. I didn't want to hurt you and I would never do something like that to you. The Yuuei Application I had meant to cancel but something inside of me just wanted to see if I got in because it was something I wanted for so long. I was never planning on leaving you and hurting you. I truly meant that it was the last thing I wanted. I want to see you smiling and loved and I'm so happy to hear you're going to at least try and be better. Knowing that is a beautiful thing. Progress itself should be celebrated.

I know my physical wounds will heal eventually. It helps a lot to know that even after everything you're remorseful and that you're starting on a new path. That is all I need to know to take care of the emotional wounds I have and move forward. I'm so happy to have gotten this letter from you, and for getting the opportunity to know you. Thank you so much for always loving and caring for me in the way that you did. I can put everything in the past easily with this, and I hope you can one day. Our pasts shouldn't define us, Kai. Yours doesn't, I saw that first hand.

Your real nature is beautiful and gentle like your name.

I'll always love you as well, Kai. You're going to do great things, you just have to believe it yourself. I'm so glad I met you and I'll see you around in the future. If I'm ever in Tokyo at some point, you'll be the first person I let know.

Love always,

—Midoriya Izuku

oOoOo

The next day on Tuesday, Izuku went back to the coffee shop with Katsuki. He gave Himiko his letter and all the weight on his chest with it. He entered in Kai's number in his contacts as '**Chisaki Kai' **with a picture of the sakura blossom from yesterday.

He sent a simple text that said, '**Thank you for the letter.**'

He received a simple one back.

**[Chisaki Kai]: Thank you as well ****.**

And with that he finally let that chapter of his life close peacefully.

oOoOo

The following days since the Monday he received Kai's letter Izuku felt his shoulders and chest become lighter and lighter as he reread the words so much that he almost memorized them. He placed the bunny keychain away in the envelope with the letter, officially sealing that part of his life away like a gentle memory he wouldn't mind revisiting.

Izuku apologized to his friends and told them that Kai had been mildly problematic and that he left the night he was abducted by Overhaul. Ochaco took him out for ice cream to help him with the 'break up blues' and Tenya gave him a big hug. Todoroki just gave Katsuki a knowing look before giving Izuku a one armed hug. The dual toned boy told him that there was someone better waiting for him anyways.

After getting all the support from friends throughout the week, Izuku felt himself slowly starting to smile more regularly, and by Thursday all sets of wounds almost felt closed.

All but one.

It was now Friday after school, and he was trying to keep it together. He was sitting on the bench in the locker room right before his first track meet back since the incident that was now almost three weeks ago.

He stared expectantly at his red sneakers trying to fight this strong anxiety that was stopping him from putting them on.

The doctor had finally told him that he could start to run again, just to be careful of his shoulder and not push it too far. Which meant he would be slower than usual, and that thought scared him.

He heard the warning bells go off and took a deep breath in. Another minute passed before a body pushed through the door that led into the gymnasium.

"Izuku? Are you in here? Everyone is waiting on you to start the meet," Katsuki's familiar voice echoed in the empty room of metalic doors.

"I'm over here," He called back. He kept his eyes cast down not looking up when he saw the familiar white sneakers of the blonde bedmate approach. Izuku was going to lift his head up to address the other but was surprised when Katsuki squatted down to his eye level with a soft smile.

"What's wrong, Deku?" The gentle raspy voice asked him. Izuku looked at him with flattering confidence and slightly opened his mouth.

"I'm just scared I'm going to perform poorly I guess...and that's kind of stopping me from putting on my shoes…" he admitted honestly instead of covering like usual.

His avoidance symptoms were getting better within the last three weeks. He's gotten better at talking about them with everyone, and letting his friends know what he's feeling versus just dismissing it.

But this, one of things most important to him, kicked it into full swing again.

He awaited a response from the other, expecting to get cliche words of encouragement but was surprised when Katsuki started to untie the laces on the red sneaked and then kneeled down on one leg all the way. A large hand lifted his foot and carefully slid on one shoe with kindness. Then he did the same with the other.

Green eyes stared wide as Katsuki tied his shoes for him with the exact double knot he always liked for running. The handsome blonde then gave him a loving smile once finished.

"I always got you," the deep voice finally spoke. "Let me if you're having any other problems, okay? I'll try to make it easier the best I can." Katsuki got off his kneel position to sit next to the greenette on the pale wooden bench patiently with no pressure for him to move.

Izuku looked at Katsuki sitting next to him and felt his heart blossom with undeterred warm feeling of love for the boy next to him. His chest pulled and there was now nothing stopping him.

_Take care of each other. _

The greenette smiled before standing up and Katsuki followed him out to the meet.

Izuku came in first with the thought of ruby eyes helping push him through.

oOoOo

The cluster of friends came out of the gymnasium laughing about the track meet with Mina making jokes about how speedy Izuku was.

"Hey! Guys!" A distance female voice called out to the colorful pack of friends. Izuku turned around along with everyone else. Approaching quickly was Katsuki's ex-girlfriend, Takeyama. Her blonde hair bounced perfectly with the curls she had flat ironed in. "I wanted to ask you guys if you wanna come to my house party tomorrow? Katsuki, Mina, Denki and Kirishima usually came every year but I would love to have you all!"

Izuku stared at the perky girl surprised. He had never been invited to a party before, much less the biggest party that happened every year hosted by her, the head cheerleader. He watched she her red eyes sparkle looking at him like he was some kind of puppy. She's always been pretty nice to him, now that he thinks about it.

Maybe...it wouldn't be that bad to go to a party this year. Crazier things have happened by far.

"Er, I dunno, Takeyama…" Katsuki mumbled as if he was thinking about something looking at Izuku. "I might pass. It depends on what Izuku wants to do."

"Aw, that's completely understandable!" She chimed. "How about you guys? I would love to have everyone I can think of go. I wanna try to finish this year off with a big bang y'know? Plus, my parents are on their annual business trip...it'll be fun!" She turned her attention to the rest of the group.

Mina and Kirishima nodded to their friend. "Yeah, of course we're gonna be there!" The pink haired girl perked. Izuku took it in more thought. He wanted to at least try to have fun, and Katsuki was so tethered to him because he was still staying with him that he felt guilty for getting in the way.

Green eyes watched as Todoroki, Tenya, and Ochaco all looked between each other before shrugging. In that moment Izuku finally perked up.

"I'll go!" He beamed out before he could change his mind. The blonde boy next to him whipped his head around in surprise.

"Are you sure, 'zuku? You don't have to."

"No, I want to. Let's go have some fun. This year has been...way too crazy. I wanna dance," Izuku said sternly looking up playfully into red eyes. He watched a pleased grin slowly slip onto Katsuki's face before he turned to Takeyama.

"I guess we're in," he laughed and threw an arm around Izuku's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, perfect! I'll send you guys all the invite through Facebookette, okay?" She clasped her hands together before giggling. "This is going to be rad!"

oOoOo

When Saturday evening rolled around, Izuku was admittedly excited. He was going to a party with his friends like a normal high school student. It would be nice to finally get go for a while and not think about things. He thought about Todoroki's bad dancing, and how cute it would be to watch Tenya twirl Ochaco.

Then he thought about a certain blonde, who was now in his bathroom getting dressed.

"I can't wait to fuckin' let loose for a bit," the gruff voice called from down the hall. Izuku let out a laugh at the nice light air that surrounded them before standing up and pulling a grey cardigan over his white shirt. He coupled the look with dark blue skinny jeans and was planning on putting on his stark white shoes.

"Yeah. It's gonna be nice," the greenette replied with a laugh.

His phone buzzed, and he already knew what it was. He looked down at the device that now didn't hold the bunny keychain, but it no longer bothered him. He opened up the S.Q.U.A.D group chat that both he and Katsuki were re-added to.

**S . Q . U . A . D **

**[Kirishima]: AYeeeEEE! Slow pokes Izuku Baku-whipped, where you at!? We're all here except ya'll! You let Todoroki beat you and you guys KNOW how crazy his skin care and hair routine is**

**[You]: Katsuki is taking his time on fixing his hair, but we're almost ready!**

**[Todoroki]: Wow. And I thought I was bad. Didn't know it took *actual* effort to make that bedhead look as terrible as it does. I don't know weather to be impressed or concerned.**

**[Kirishima]: That makes sense tbh. Katsuki is always up his ass about his aesthetic. I didn't know belligerent blonde was a type of look until I met him**

**[Todoroki]: Or just the human personification of an angry dog. A rapid angry dog. If you need a personal stylist Bakugou I know a couple of dog groomers that can truly make miracles happen.**

**[Kacchan]: …**

**[Kacchan]: I open up my fucking phone to see ya'll talkin mad shit like this? **

**[Kacchan]: u know what…just for that I'm gonna take my motherfucking time. Fuck you guys**

**[Pretty Mina]: LOL! Awww guys leave him alone! He just wants to make sure he looks good tonight ;) **

**[Kirishima]: oooo BRO. GOTTA KEEP IT FRESH! ;)))**

**[Mother Hen]: Take your time Bakugou! Nothing is more important than a man's hygiene and personal look. We will all be here when you finish looking the way you want!**

**[Ochaco]: Yeah! It's okay :) We're all in the back where everyone's dancing!**

**[Kacchan]: Bye. All of you are annoying af.**

**[You]: ^_^; give us like 30 min and we'll be there! TTFN!**

Izuku let out a laugh when he could hear the blonde in the other room let out an annoyed groan and the slamming of a phone. Slowly the greenette walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the door to take in Katsuki's appearance as the blonde messed with his spiky hair.

Admittedly, Katsuki did look extra nice. It made Izuku's chest tighten as he studied the board shoulders.

The gentle hot head was wearing a fitted black shirt and a nice short sleeved throw over olive green button up he didn't bother to actually button up. Green eyes watched the dog tags the boy's mother bought him for his birthday last year as a joke dangle lightly from around his neck. He was wearing straight navy-blue jeans and Izuku assumed he was going to wear his black sneakers he had placed downstairs.

"Alright, let's go do this shit," The blonde grinned in a cocky manner once he was finished with his look. They went downstairs together, Katsuki grabbed his black bomber jacket and Izuku grabbed his blue light weather jacket before they left out together.

oOoOo

The loud distant sounds of deep bass music and laughter could be heard from down the street as Katsuki and Izuku got closer to the richer neighborhood of Hamamatsu.

Something like nervousness crawled against Izuku's skin but was quickly vanished the second he looked to Katsuki who seemed to be right in his element at the scene. They arrived closer and the house was impressively packed with students from Aldera high and other schools. Bodies were positioned over all the front porch of the large house with red cups in their hands and laughing and joking.

The rich dark wooden door was propped open, signaling for anyone to come in. It surprised Izuku almost how bustling with life this party was but he guessed that's what made it the party of the year. Takeyama knew how to throw a good time.

As they approached closer to the chaotic happy crowd, Katsuki leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to, and if you're feeling claustrophobic just let me know and we can go head back home, okay? No questions asked." The deep rasp in the others voice dragged lowly and a slight chill ran up Izuku's spine at the closeness.

The word 'home' hit him as Katsuki used it in a sense that almost seemed like they basically lived together. Which wasn't...wrong. Izuku turned around to address the other and felt himself blush at the proximity of their faces with Katsuki's bent down position. His eyes unwillingly flickered down to the pink lips of the other and he saw something flash in those fierce red eyes.

"I got it, I don't think I'm gonna drink and I'll let you know if I feel too overwhelmed. Thank you, Kacchan." He smiled back at the ash blonde boy who nodded before holding out his hand.

"You should...er, probably hold my hand until we find where everyone is. It's kind of packed in there. Don't wanna lose you." A light blush rose of the dead serious face of the other and Izuku felt his own blush wonder back up.

Izuku's heart thumped at how considerate Katsuki was being and he took the other's hand and they descended into the chaotic madness.

When they got into the actual mansion of a house the music was loud and bumping the walls lightly. Suddenly, what Katsuki said made complete sense. He watched as students were sitting on the stairs talking, dancing idly with each other and leaning against the wall. It felt extremely cliché, but it made him feel kinda excited to experience this with his friends and without the worry of bullying.

He watched how there were guys leaning against the wall trying to look cool for a cute girl or vice versa. He squeezed the large hand that was clasped in his to ease some of his anxiety about the new experience and the hand just squeezed right back.

Katsuki led them straight into the back into what was a large room tightly clustered with bodies. It almost felt like one of the clubs he had gone to but much tamer and age appropriate. He quickly spotted his bundle of friends, doing exactly what he thought they would be doing.

Kirishima and Mina were laughing, trying to show Todoroki dance moves. Next to them, Ochaco laughed with Tenya spinning her around and Denki leaned back on the side talking with someone with sunglasses on top of his head looking cool and relaxed with a red solo cup.

Brown eyes perked up and waved over the two tardy boys. "There are you are!" Her voice carried, and she quickly motioned them over. Katsuki quickly maneuvered them around the other dancing bodys in the room to beeline for the group.

"Hey, guys!" Izuku beamed happily waving his free hand with a bright smile. He watched as everyone's eyes quickly darted to their joint hands. He felt himself blush immediately at the realization and both boys automatically pulled away their hands. Katsuki shoved his hands in his pockets and Izuku scratched behind his neck. "T-This looks super fun so far!"

Mina grew a bright knowing grin, Todoroki gave a small smirk and Ochaco raised her eyebrows nearly off her face. Kirishima...well, Kirishima was biting his lip trying to hold in laughter as he dead looked Katsuki in the face.

"Yeah, it's been super fun so far, how about yourselves? Having fun?" Kirishima teased and Mina quickly jabbed in the side making her boyfriend double over from surprise.

"I'm just happy you two made it! Izuku, come dance with me!" Mina quickly interjected, and she grabbed the boy by his hand. Izuku noticed he didn't flinch and felt himself have a wave of relief that the visceral reaction was pretty much dissipated (around his friends at least).

"O-Okay!" He grinned back and reached a hand out to steal Ochaco. "You should dance too!" He beamed and his brown-haired best friend giggled and joined in.

As the music played upbeat playful jams, the friend group parties amongst themselves with encouraging claps and hellos from other students and Izuku felt himself overcome with a happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time being surrounded by all the people he loved in his life. He let Mina try to introduce him to something called 'twerking' that he wasn't quite good at and he saw it made Katsuki look away quickly, which confused him slightly.

As the night continued on for another hour, Izuku lost himself a bit to the euphoria feeling that was similar to what he gets when he runs. He giggled and happily play dancing with Ochaco, Todoroki and Mina on and off. He felt like this was something he hadn't known he really needed since he hadn't gone out in so long.

Suddenly his favorite song came on and he smiled brightly at the circle of dancing friends that were bumping bodies with other joyful people in the room. With the encouragement of Mina's catcalls, Izuku playfully shimmed off his cardigan when he got a little overheated. He tossed his head side to side allowing his hair to bounce and ran his finger through his curls. He heard Todoroki let out a low whistle when his cardigan fell all the way off his shoulders and pooled at his elbows, leaving the skin of his arms showing.

"Goddamn, watch yourself little dude! I didn't know you could dance like _that _!" Kirishima called out clapping in amusement. Izuku only laughed and looked over his shoulder with his hand still in his hair at the pair of tall jock boys. Katsuki's face was in a deep blush but grinning extremely wide as he raked his eyes across Izuku's dancing form over the edge of his solo cup.

Somehow feeling brave, green eyes locked with red and Izuku felt his heart pull. He let his arm down without missing a beat, swayed his hips to the music and allowed his cardigan to fall all the way off. Leaving him only in the tight white tee shirt he was wearing. He carefully tossed the piece of fabric to the side where the other's coats were.

Fire eyes widened as large as saucers and Katsuki tried his best to keep up with the music lightly bouncing. The tall boy raised an eyebrow at him surprised at the display and he took a sip from his cup. A small smile graced the sharp handsome features and the blonde leaned in to talk into Izuku's ear over the music.

"Enjoying yourself?" The deep voice rasped.

"I am! This is super fun. I see why you came every year," Izuku smiled back. He turned his head to the side to face the other while continuing to dance. His eyes became quickly fixated on the neat pink lips on the other that were now eye level with him. He felt something like heat swell in his chest when he looked up into red eyes and saw how passionately they were flickering back at him.

"Good. I want you to enjoy yourself." A smirk came over Katsuki and Izuku felt the urge to pull him down to his level and lean inwards. "You keep on doin' your thing, I'm gonna go back in the kitchen area with Kiri to get another drink. Come get me if you need anything, okay?"

The information left Izuku slightly disappointed, but he gave the other a nod. "Okay, don't drink too much! I need you in one piece."

"Don't you worry about that, nerd. I'm the exact opposite of a light weight," Katsuki winked at him and Izuku blushed at the light suggestive tone.

The track runner watched the tall blonde lean back upward and tap Kirishima. They headed off to the side to the kitchen and Izuku watched his broad shoulders walk away. Something inside of him panged with a hint of sadness. He wanted Katsuki to stay...with him. He felt selfish for the thought, but his heart squeezed at how close the other was.

He was always so close yet so far.

He thought about all the times Katsuki was close to him, but something was either blocking them from being together or there was a barrier of sorts. But just now, those lips were so close...and all the greenette could think about doing was leaning in to feel them again. And there was nothing really stopping him from doing so.

After another ten minutes went on, and Katsuki hadn't returned, Izuku decided to take a break. He told everyone that he was going to the kitchen and followed the trial in which the blonde and red haired boy left on.

He arrived at the sight of the kitchen when he saw the backs of the two boys but paused when he heard a sentence that caught him off guard.

"—You seriously haven't asked him out on this damn date you've been talking about for three weeks now? You guys walked in holding hands!" Kirishima's voice rang out clearly. Izuku pressed his body against the wall out of sight but listened carefully to the conversation confused.

"No, dumbass," he heard Katsuki annoyed voice speak up. "I'm going to wait for the right time. I don't wanna come across as too pushy or somethin'. Like a month ago shit hit the fan...or blood in our case. I wanna be respectful and give him enough time to like...y'know, be okay and deal with stuff emotionally."

"I guess that makes sense. So, when are you thinkin' you'll ask him?"

"Whenever I get a green light or whatever. Like some hint that he's cool with...possibly dating again. I just wanna make sure he's like, comfortable, y'know? I don't wanna pop the idea out of nowhere like 'Hey, Deku! Go on a date with me right now, nerd.' and scare him off."

"...I really hope that's not how you're planning on asking him because that alone would scare anyone off."

"Of course, that's not how I'm going to fucking ask him! Have a little more faith, goddamn…"

"Just checking! You are a bit impulsive and that does sound awful lot like you. Did you want another drink?"

"Yeah, I want another drink. I got shot three damn times. I've been needing this for a long time. I had no idea how much stress was in my shoulders until my stiff ass couldn't even keep up with the music tonight. Izuku's little cute ass left me in the dust completely."

He heard the pair of boys laugh and change the subject onto something else. The information sunk into his brain like it was water on a sponge and blush quickly rose on his face.

Katsuki wanted to ask him out on a date, but he was being polite about it and just waiting. He lifted a hand over his mouth at the information that really shouldn't shock him, but it did for some reason. The tall boy was waiting for a signal to be romantic with him because he respected Izuku's boundaries.

The heat in his heart blossomed all over his body with warmth at the information and a smile slipped over his lips. Izuku quickly back tracked away from the kitchen when he heard footsteps and beat the other two boys back to the circle of people who were now leaned against the wall chatting and laughing about something.

"Ah, there you guys are!" Mina smiled as he reached out for her boyfriend. "Missed you," she cooed and Kirishima leaned down to peak her on the lips lovingly.

Katsuki smiled down at Izuku as he stood in front of him with a half way full drink in his hand. "Danced out?" He asked Izuku over the loud music. Emerald eyes looked up at him underneath long eyelashes with something close to that determination that always simmered under his surface.

The runner's brain was pacing a mile per minute thinking hard. He thought about what he just heard and what he's been feeling since August for the blonde boy. The flame inside of his heart flickered while looking at gaze the other was giving him. He thought about everything that's happened this year. Everything that's happened for them, all that's occurred and all that Katsuki has done for him.

He felt that pull, and this time it was coupled with his bravery.

In that moment, a popular song came on and everyone smiled and started slowly dancing again. Kirishima grabbed Mina's hand and everyone in their friend circle headed out to the middle of the crowd.

_Green light. _

"Not yet. I still owe you a dance, Kacchan," Izuku said over the music to the blonde. He watched the other's cheeks quickly turn a pink color before leaning down and clearing his throat.

"U-Uh, are you sure? You really don't have to—" The deep voice started but trialed off when Izuku grabbed his hand in front of everyone.

"C'mon, dance with me!" Izuku dragged Katsuki out to the floor quickly with a quick step out to where everyone was.

"Okay," the blushing blonde whispered back and allowed himself to be pulled like he was hypnotized. Izuku flashed a smile to Ochaco who smiled at him along with Todoroki who was quickly trying to find his own groove.

The beat of the song picked up and Izuku positioned their bodies in front of each and started to slowly sway his hips side to side to the beat while still keeping their fingers entangled. He watched as those red iries stayed glued onto how his body was moving with his and then slowly they trailed up to look into his face with a goofy smirk.

Izuku smiled right back as Katsuki finally let him let loose in dancing and went along with the beat with him. He felt them fall together in a rhythm of the upbeat song as he led with Katsuki's hand in his. He watched as Katsuki swayed and bounced to beat with the cup in his hand accompanied by a smirk. The large hand locked in his swiftly lifted to twirl Izuku. A deep laugh sprouted from the photographer and Izuku smiled at the light feeling.

Slowly as the song went on, Izuku led Katsuki's hand to his waist and he watched the half-lidded look that slowly drowned the other boy. The track runner tossed one arm onto the board shoulders and felt the hand on his waist squeeze slightly with self restraint. The pad of the rough thumb lightly massaged his lean abs as they kept going with the music. Izuku smiled and tossed his hair back with his hand, observing carefully as Katsuki's eyes dilated.

He felt his own body swell with heat as his heart picked up speed at the proximity of their bodies. He studied the muscular arms and the hard chest so close to his and the light shine of saliva on the other's lips when Katsuki licked them.

Something blossomed in Izuku that wanted to push it further. He tightly held onto the strong shoulders and pulled himself in closer until their legs were entangled and swaying into each other and their chests met. His heart was thrashing against his ribcage as he stared directly up into those passionate amber eyes. They looked back down at him flashing over a thousand emotions. The hand on his waist tightened before tentatively wrapping around his waist, pulling him in closer.

There was a low swing in the song that made them slow down their movements and Izuku's heart was covered in the budding love that grew into everything about Katsuki. He studied how those red eyes locked onto him and never let go. He felt the pressing heat of his chest against him and the pressure of the hand on his body pulled him close. Their longing eyes never left each other and slowly Izuku felt his breathing become slightly shallow.

He could feel the heart in the other chest palitate against him like a drum as Katsuki leaned down hesitantly studying everything about his face. He felt hot breath ghost over his mouth and slowly Izuku fluttered his eyes closed. The last thing he remembers seeing is the beautiful color of ruby so close.

Warm lips met his and he felt himself burst with an intense heated emotion that stemmed directly out of his heart and branched directly into the person he loved. The lips slowly worked into him in a slow patient fashion and he relished in every hot breath and gasp that left into him. Katsuki pressed into him and the arm holding his waist pulled him in tight. The blonde kissed back passionately, chasing after the heat that was igniting between them.

Quickly, the tallest shot his arm out that was holding his drink to the side. He carelessly shoved it into Kirishima hand, slightly spilling the dark liquor. There was a yelp from the red head boy before he ungracefully caught the cup.

"Hey! What the hell Bakug—_oh_—_Ohhh_!" Kirishima face broke out in a large grin with Mina's as they watched Katsuki return his hand to bury into Izuku's hair and continue to kiss him harder.

All sets of eyes in proximity widened at the display. Todoroki tapped Tenya on the shoulder to point to the two boys lost in themselves and Ochaco nearly dropped her cup of water.

Izuku shuttered as he felt that tongue grace upon his bottom lip and he opened his mouth without hesitation giving Katsuki full access, and the blonde boy took it in a heartbeat. The hand in his hair tilted his head to the side and he felt Katsuki groan into their interlocked mouths with his chest rumbling deeply.

The wet appendage dived into him and danced around his own drawing a moan from the budding warmth in his belly. The ash blonde leaned in fully into the smaller body trying to chase his beating heart and the runner felt himself nearly bowed backwards at the action. He grasped onto the olive-green fabric for support on the muscular shoulders as he was dipped down.

There was a low flirty whistle that made them break apart, panting heavily. Eager desire in crimson eyes was clear cut. Izuku could feel his own eyes half lidded at the passionate kiss that just took over him. He felt Katsuki rest his forehead on his, not breaking his hold on Izuku as he lifted him back upright. Slowly a bright grin spread across his handsome face.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that properly," he whispered in a husky voice that shot straight down Izuku's spine.

Suddenly, he was hyper aware of his environment. Izuku sensed the the feeling of eyes everywhere on them and he turned his head to the side to see not only his friends staring at him, but several other students looking as well. Some looked surprised, others didn't. But they were looking, and it make Izuku slightly anxious. He turned back to Katsuki who didn't seem to care at all.

"Everyone's watching," he whispered for Katsuki's ears.

"Fuck 'em, let 'em watch then." A cocky smile overcame the handsome features. "I only care about being with you."

The phrase stuck a cord in him when he realized how much Katsuki has truly changed since the beginning of the year. _Katsuki wasn't ashamed anymore. _A small smile overcame him as he hugged tighter around the blonde.

"Aw, so cute!" Mina perked, and Izuku felt himself blush and unpress himself against Katsuki. The blonde fluidly moved his hands down to Izuku's narrow hips, being mindful to keep the guy of his dreams close to him.

"Yeah it is, but take it outside—_privately, _lover boys. Don't really wanna knocked over while you two are going at it. Katsuki is naturally aggressive on the regular, so I can only imagine what he's like when riled up," Kirishima winked at Izuku and the greenette straight up choked on his own spit.

He turned his head to the other side to Todoroki, Tenya, and Ochaco to see their facial expressions. The only person who seemed unsurprised was Todoroki. He stared at the other two with a twinge of guilt until he spoke up.

"I'll explain everything, later? I promise," he whispered, shrugged his shoulders and cringed. Ochaco and Tenya just nodded while Katsuki spoke up with a lovesick gaze in his eye.

"Yeah, later. For now, I got somethin' I wanna ask him first—_privately,_" He quipped quickly with an uncontrollable smile on his face. "Let's go outside for a minute."

Izuku felt his chest tighten because he already knew what it was.

A smile lifted his lips.

oOoOo

Izuku allowed himself to be led out of the crowded house that was still blasting music. They arrived to a secluded area in the back with the unused pool. The color from the bright lights against the water made it appear as if the liquid was glowing a hypnotizing shade of blue. The contrast of the reflection against the night sky made Izuku feel like it was slightly mystical.

Katsuki closed the white back door behind him, muffling the music and turned to Izuku with a smirk. The blonde looked like he was on cloud nine as he studied Izuku like the most precious thing he's ever encountered. He took three steps forward to lightly hold Izuku's hands in his. A tell-tale pull tugged against Izuku's chest making him step forward closer as well.

The blonde looked down at the ground before clearing his throat.

"Izuku...I…" he started and then lifted his eyes to lock onto beauty in front of him. "I really...I love you. I know you know that already but…I just want to let you know much I really, _really _do love you," Katsuki whispered gazing into Izuku's eyes with a passionate burn. "I know we took things way too fast in the beginning of this year...so I wanna do things right this time 'round because I don't want to lose you again."

Izuku felt himself start to tear up but from the abundance of emotions that were pouring out from the boy in front of him.

"Will you go out on a date with me, 'zuku? Like a real official one?" Those loving red eyes searched into his. "I haven't...figured out what type of date yet because I wasn't expecting what happened in there to happen for maybe like another...couple months but _ fuck _—please go out with me. Please, Izuku."

Izuku laughed at the ranting blonde boy and the answer leaped out of his chest before he could catch it.

"Yes, Kacchan, of course. I would love to." A happy laughter escaped past his lips and echoed in the empty space. Katsuki started laughing as well and brought a hand up to hold Izuku's face gently and pull him into a kiss.

oOoOo

They didn't go back inside to the party after that.

Instead they found themselves idly talking while holding hands. Their shoes were taken off and their pants were rolled all the way up as they let their feet idly wallow inside of the glowing pool water.

A small forgotten Sakura blossom passed their feet in water and the runner felt happiness warm his heart.

Izuku studied how beautiful the dancing lightwaves looked against Katsuki's skin and ashen hair as he spoke about different things he loved, and places to possibly go on their date. Their fingers were interlaced between them and Izuku's heart felt full for the first time in a long time looking into ruby eyes.

His heart swooned, and he leaned in to kiss Katsuki again and the blonde smiled into his lips. The photographer raised a gentle hand to interlaced into thick curls thoughtfully. He stroked and twirled the curls with his fingers as their lips melted into each other.

In that moment Izuku's ear twitched with the sound of something clicking and a shutter noise in the back. He quickly pulled away confused at the noise. Katsuki looked at him perplexed at the sudden draw back.

"What's wrong?" The deep voice whispered, his fingers tracing Izuku's neck lightly.

Izuku stayed still for another moment and looked over his shoulder at the barren thick wall of trees beyond the fence of Takeyama's house. He felt himself frown when his eyes could only see darkness.

"I think I'm just hearing things," Izuku mumbled. But Katsuki perked up at that.

"What do you think you heard?" The blonde pressed, looking in the same direction as Izuku also feeling his paranoia kick in.

"It...kind of sounded like a camera shutter? If that makes any sense," Izuku mumbled and hesitantly turned around to Katsuki. There was a cold protective look that quickly washed over the larger boy's features and he grasped Izuku's hand in his own and started to stand up.

"C'mon," he said while staring into the dark trees. "Let's just head out." He quickly pulled Izuku up and gathered their socks and shoes before they went back inside.

Izuku glanced over his shoulder one more time and he heard the shuttering noise again.

oOoOo

When they went back inside holding hands, several students whistled in their direction and some random people told them they were cute together. Others whispered and looked at Katsuki strangely. Some said nothing and didn't acknowledge them. The mixed reactions threw Izuku off guard for a moment, but then he reconsidered how he didn't really care.

He had Kacchan. That's what mattered. And judging by the way the ash blonde boy didn't seem to pause for a second on the looks others were giving him, Katsuki didn't seem to care either.

They had each other—finally.

And there wasn't an anxious bone in his bone with Katsuki's strong hand guiding him through.

The duo put their shoes back on and made their way back over to their friends who were all grinning like mad men at their intertwined hands. Kirishima, Denki and Mina all gave Katsuki thumbs up, and the blonde just rubbed behind his neck with a smirk.

Todoroki gave Izuku a nod of approval and Ochaco and Tenya smiled, but Izuku could tell they wanted explanations.

"We're gonna head on home guys, I'm gettin' a little tired," Katsuki spoke up with a blush on his face.

Ochaco then leaned in to give Izuku a hug goodbye but lingered with her head on his shoulder.

"Are you happy?" He heard her soft voice asked barely audible. Green eyes widened at the statement when he realized what she was asking, and what she was saying. She leaned back to look at him and Izuku nodded at her with a small smile.

"Okay then, no need for an explanation," She spoke when a gentle happy tone.

"No...I should. I owe you an explanation. I'm going to try my best to stop avoiding talking about things," Izuku said with a soft smile and he felt Katsuki squeeze his hand. "Katsuki is important to me and you are my best friend. So...I owe you an explanation."

At this Ochaco whispered a soft "okay," with a loving smile before she turned her attention to the blonde boy next to her. Her eyes turned fierce looking up at Katsuki who was staring down at her as if waiting for her to berate him. She lightly tapped him in the chest with her fist.

"If you hurt him I'll beat you up!" She spoke with a light laughter and everyone in the circle actually chuckled at the thought.

They all said their goodbyes and Katsuki and Izuku headed home. While walking out Katsuki had his head in cloud nine with Izuku's hand entangled in his.

When they reached the bottom on the stairs, the runner noticed but didn't think much of the dark blue car that was parked down the street in the shadows.

oOoOo

"I thought you said you were tired, Kacchan," Izuku laughed quietly. They were currently laying in bed face to face and Katsuki kept running his fingers in his hair. The blonde boy just shrugged his shoulders and continued to let his eyes dance around from freckle to freckle.

"I'll go to sleep soon," the raspy voice whispered. Izuku let himself close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling of Katsuki running his long fingers through his curls.

The wind blew gently through the open window, making the green curtains dance in the dark room. There was a pale stream of pale moonlight that lit the room almost perfectly and the air in the room smelled like fresh early spring that was starting to bud with fragranced flowers.

When the touch a breeze landed on his face, Izuku fluttered his eyes open to see Katsuki with his eyes closed, peacefully taking a moment of silence. Izuku looked at how soft the pale blonde eyelashes contrasted against lightly tanned skin and how pink and rosy Katsuki's lips looked.

His own heart started to speed up steadily as he leaned in and brushed their noses together. Slowly, red eyes opened again, but there was an edge of something else beside sweetness in them. The arm around his waist squeezed slightly.

"Careful 'zuku," he heard Katsuki's voice drop a couple of octaves.

Izuku took the words and felt the rumble of the deep voice in his body. A small coil of heat start to twist in him at the proximity and the look of Katsuki was giving him. Izuku knew he should probably lean back, not push the envelope any further than he already has.

He could see the warning gleam that was sharp in those burning red eyes. But bravery found a home in his body and pushed him forward. He wanted to feel those lips, to finally try to be with Kacchan the way he always hoped. He didn't know how far he could actually go but he wanted to at least try. He just wanted to make Katsuki feel good after everything they've been through.

Izuku then licked up lips and hesitantly leaned in further. He pushed into the soft face and ghosted over Katsuki's mouth. The strong arm around his waist pull him in closer and their legs entangled.

His eyes flickered down when Katsuki quickly licked his lips making his lips shine and glisten in the pale lit room.

The shy greenette felt his eyes close again when the body next to him shifted to claim his mouth. The boy next to him wasted what felt like no time to push his tongue eagerly past Izuku's mouth, and Izuku did the same. The kiss felt perfect like before and many times before that, it was filled with a gentleness as Katsuki took his time to explore his mouth.

The hand in his hair gently touched behind his ear and the motion sent a cold shiver down Izuku causing him to whine into the other. The youngest could feel the shaky breath it elicited from the other as Katsuki started to kiss him more ravenous and heated. He lifted himself slightly to hover over the greenette for better access and entangled their already close limbs losing himself slightly into the motion of kissing the lips he's been dreaming about for so long.

A breath gasp slipped past Izuku's own lips when he felt Katsuki press tightly against him and the friction of their hips rubbed together. The photographer let out a throaty groan before snapping his head away and looking down at Izuku. When green eyes reopened he was staring up at into flaming red eyes that were searching his face with conflicting emotions.

"...we shouldn't go all the way," the low deep voice said in a hush voice. "I want to take it slow, y'know? After everything." Izuku agreed with a nod before lifting a nimble hand up to touch Katsuki's cheek. He watched as Katsuki leaned into his hand and everything in the runner just wanted to make the other feel loved and appreciated.

"I agree," he started softly before leaning up. The taller of the two leaned up as well to allow him space but Izuku leaned in clearly to slowly kiss the junction of his neck. He felt himself stir when he the large hand on his waist gripped him harder with restraint like earlier. Katsuki voice dropped straight into a grovely warning.

"Deku—"

"Let me make you feel good," Izuku heard himself whispered into the warm tan skin. "Please, Kacchan. Nothing more." He kissed the soft spot again and sucked lightly on it before leaning back to check for permission in red eyes. But when he looked up he wasn't expecting the amount of hazy raw emotion that was clouding the other's face and how dark the blush on his neck would be. There was a cautious nod from the older boy and Izuku felt his mouth start to go dry with anticipation.

Fluidly Izuku let his urges to make Katsuki drown in euphoria move his body backwards. His small frame took the covers with him and he lightly moved himself to gentle push Katsuki backwards to lean his back against the white wall of where his mattress met the corner in the room.

He looked down and blushed at the clear hard on that was straining in the explosive boy's orange boxers and assessed the large length that was clearly showing through the fabric. He felt himself slightly shy away, but he couldn't ignore the way his mouth salivated.

"Not gettin' shy on me now, are you 'zuku?" The low vocals in front of him growled out. He looked forward again and saw the extremely glazed over half lidded look Katsuki was giving him as he spread his legs wider in a challenging manner.

At that Izuku found his resolve again and placed his hands on the rim of the orange colored boxers. He had felt how hard Katsuki would get while sleeping, whenever the blonde was pressed closely against him or if he had position Izuku on top of him. Neither mentioned it and Izuku always watched Katsuki walk away into the bathroom for however long he needed to take care of himself.

But tonight, Izuku was going to take care of him.

"Not getting shy on you, Kacchan," he said back with a grounded voice and slid the boxers down. His mouth unwillingly watered as a familiar thick cock sprung free. "Just thinking about how to make you cum." Jade eyes saw the long length twitch into the chilled air and a groan emitted deeply from the blonde's chest.

"Then c'mon, _Izuku_...make your Kacchan cum."

At that Izuku felt his own lenth twitch in extreme interest. He positioned his torso downwards and pressed the pink tip against his mouth and danced his tongue to swirl around the hot length. He was edged on with the strangled curse that scratched it way up and out of the rough blonde's mouth.

The greenette took one hand and held the warm base as he pushed the rest of the throbbing cock into his mouth smoothly. A large hand found its way into his hair and Izuku felt himself almost smile at the lewd sound that arose from the boy above him as he started working his head up and down.

He bobbed his head up and down with hollowed out cheeks, twisting carefully with his pink wet tongue around the tip and sucked harder when he heard the strain in Katsuki's deep voice and felt the grip in his hair.

"Fuck, 'zuku._ Shit_—you're gonna make me bust in your mouth at this rate," he heard Katsuki huff into the air as the green beauty in his pulled back for one long lap with his tongue. Another electric hiss was pumped out of him when Izuku stroked the wet length and twisted several times.

Quickly before the blonde could catch his breath those sweet lips returned on him and swallowed him whole with a wet suck and bob until Katsuki moaned, thrusting upward. Izuku felt the tip of the salty tip hit the back of his throat and he squeezed his eyes closed and groaned through his choking when the hand in his hand started to push him further down.

"You're doing this so fuckin' well...you grew up, huh? My baby boy grew all the way up and is chokin' on my cock like this?" Izuku's lust ridden eyes flew open to stare upwards at those dangerous red eyes that were pulsating directly back down at him and Izuku hummed in responded around the flesh that filled his mouth, making the other knit his brows and give a tense moan at the vibration that shocked through his body.

"Touch yourself, baby," the breathy deep voice called out. Izuku's eyes drifted back shut and he kept going to work following the movement of the hand in his hair. "Take your free hand and touch yourself for me, 'zuku. I want you to feel good too. Play with that tight little hole of yours for m—_fuck_!" Izuku hallowed his cheeks with a long suck cutting the other off. His free hand was snatched upwards and he felt Katsuki start to gently suck on the fingers and used the hand in his hair to reach down and push Izuku's green boxers backwards down his thick thighs.

The tight heat waiting inside of Izuku to snap was pushed further on edge was he withdrew his mouth from around Katsuki with a slick pop and then slowly retracted back his fingers to trace them down slowly underneath his body. He watched how sinnfully Katsuki's eyes locked onto the trial of his fingers and spread his legs as far as the fabric on his body allowed him before slowly twirling the finger around his puckers hole that was presented upward. An uncontrollable soft string of moans rolled out of him at the feeling that tightened the hot pulse in his belly.

"Fuck yeah, just that," the blonde groaned in a whisper before returning a hand to soft curls. He guided Izuku's wet moaning mouth back down to his tip and smeared it slightly. Blonde eyelashes fluttered closed when that skillful tongue was back on him mixed in with the beautiful tingle of small moans.

Izuku felt everything about him set on fire as he listened to the handsome blonde's groans and curses above him as he drove the shaft into his mouth over and over again making sure to fully savor the salty yet sweet taste of the precum.

He allowed his thoughts to dip into a boardline dangerous territory at the full feeling in his mouth. He worked his finger teasing his entrance like Katsuki asked and he couldn't help but think about the full feeling in his mouth in his other opening and gave a high keen when he pushed his finger slightly in, enjoying the stretch feeling he loved so much and pictured Katsuki behind him proding with his length.

When he heard the other's breathing start to pick up and felt the curl of toes against covers, an eager hand quickly shifted from pleasuring his backside to his pumping his own neglected member. The sounds of Katsuki groaning and his hand pushing his nose further into the musky scent of his crotch made the wave of euphoria pull against his building heat as the pleasure built slowly in him. He could feel the digits in his hair tighten and feel the powerful waves coming off the one above him too.

"I'm gonna cum, 'zuku—_goddamn_—where should I come, baby boy?" The deep rasp called out to him and the sin in the vocal cords ran straight down his spine. Izuku reeled his head back with a thick trial of saliva from his lip to the redden tip. He worked his shaft quicker with a half-dazed look and stared up at Katsuki who looked like he was about to lose all control at the sight in his lap.

"I wanna swallow," Izuku breathed in a sultry voice. The hot head above him gave a lust filled snarl and curse. "I wanna taste you in my mouth, Kacchan." Katsuki nodded furiously and moaned.

"Open wide then for me, 'zuku. I'll give you all the cum you're hungry for," he growled lowly and in a quick second Izuku moved his head back down, sucking graciously. His tongue elicited a long groan and curse deep from the larger boy's chest with several long sucks.

The low sound pushed Izuku over the edge to cum in his own hand with a hot bursting sensation, making his body start to shake against in Katsuki's lap. Izuku moaned intensely around the large object in his mouth sending quivering shakes of heat straight down Katsuki's spine and the tight coil in the blonde's chest snapped with blinding pleasure.

The greenette squeezed both the hand around his own cock tight along with his eyes when he felt is already impossibly full mouth become fuller with a stream of cum being sprayed inside of his wet cavity. He whimpered softly around blonde's thickness when his own cum sprayed in spurts into his hand, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Ride it out...there you go. Suck every last drop," the boy above him whispered in an out of breath tone. The large hand in his hair lovingly stroked his curls as Izuku felt the waves of ecstasy wash over him in waves. He swallowed the thick liquid in his mouth as he started to slowly come off his high with a satisfied feeling. "You're so gorgeous…" the distant deep voice whispered.

Izuku swallowed greedily all of the liquid in his mouth. He then slowly lifted himself off the lap of the other boy with shaky hands. He felt immensely happy and satisfied with going down on Katsuki, he loved hearing the moans and curses from the other boy. It made him feel good that he could make the other lose thought and give him just a moment of pleasure.

Izuku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and his green eyes widened when Katsuki eagerly went in for one last passionate kiss. When they pulled apart the smirk on the other boy's face was dripped in lovesickness.

"That was amazing. Thank you," the gentle voice complimented. A long slender finger pushed a curl behind his ear and Izuku felt himself blush and smile. "Let's get cleaned up and actually head to bed for real this time."

Izuku nodded and placed a simple chaste kiss on the tanned cheek. "Sounds good."

oOoOo

"I'm still pissed off at you icy-hot for that dog groomer comment," Katsuki grumbled and lightly pushed Todoroki away from him in a joking manner. The trio was walking to english class after lunch on Monday morning after the party. Spring filled laughter rang in the halls and Katsuki held Izuku's hand in his walking side by side.

"You can be pissed off all you want but it doesn't make it untrue," Todoroki smirked back. "I mean really, my sister just got her yorkie's hair trimmed and I can give you the person's number. You should do something about that…" he took a dramatic pause and looked closely at blonde hair, "...mess. I'm sure Izuku would appreciate it to."

The tall blonde immediately hurled insults at the laughing dual toned boy, who just laughed and dodged any pushes.

"I like Kacchan's hair the way it is," Izuku smiled, immediately calming the hurricane of play fighting between the two boys. "However pointy is it. I actually have a photo of him from yesterday with the world's most impressive bed head!"

"What!? You're takin' pictures of me in my sleep now?" Katsuki exclaimed looking down at Izuku in shock.

"Looks like the shoes is on the other foot, ne?" Izuku gave the blushing blonde a giant grin.

"Oh, you definitely have to send that in the group chat. Sounds like it's gold," Todoroki smirked and ignored the loud objection of the blonde boy next to him.

In that moment Izuku patted his pocket to take out his phone and to do what the heterochromatin teen said, but noticed the object wasn't there. He quickly stopped confused and accidently pulled Katsuki to stop as well by their joined hands.

"What's wrong?" The photographer asked him in a concerned voice.

"I think I left my phone in my locker again, I'm gonna go get it really quickly before class starts," Izuku said and gave an apologetic look to his friends. He started walking backwards and let go of the warm hand holding his.

"Ah, Izuku. Always so forgetful. We'll come with you," Todoroki mumbled and quickly turned on his heels to follow the greenette.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"Yeah, it's fine ya nerd. I'm in no rush to go listen to Aizawa rant about how english is one of the worst languages ever to learn and then quickly give us all terrible grades for not getting a fuckin' comma right," Katsuki grumbled with his face in a sneer thinking about his 98/100 he got on the last exam. He was bitter about the -2 points.

"True," Izuku nodded and clasped his hand back in Katsuki's.

They all walked turned around talking idly heading back in the direction of the greenette's silver locker. When they arrived, Izuku released the blonde boy's hand who was immersed in talking with the other boy his height.

The runner put in his combination without much thought and pulled open the door but was taken back by a small envelope that fell to his feet. All three boys stopped in silence confused. Izuku bent down slowly to pick up the envelope off the floor that had no name, just blank.

"What is that?" Todoroki knitted his eyebrows confused and Katsuki stayed extremely silent, carefully watching before he looked away guilty.

"It might be...Kai. I told him to write you an apology note a little while ago," Katsuki said above a whisper. Izuku whipped his head to the side at the information.

"You did? When?" He questioned looking at the guilt ridden blonde but quickly shook his head. Something didn't add up. "Wait...I already got that from him last week," he whispered and returned his attention to the tiny slip in his hand.

"...then what is that?" Katsuki frowned deeply and watched Izuku open the envelope. The shorter boy pulled out slowly a small stack of photographs and the sight completely jarred and frightened all three figures that laid eyes on it.

On top was a zoomed in photo of Izuku looking over his shoulder in the setting by the poolside of Takeyama's. The boy in question quickly flipped to the next photo in his hand and it was of him and Katsuki kissing by the pool and something in Izuku ran completely cold.

His brain supplied him with the strange shutter noise he thought he heard, and his hands started shaking. He slowly filed onto the next and last photo with his heart pounding. All three stomachs turned at the sight.

Tears immediately started pouring from his eyes and he felt his chest convulse. A strong force immediately snatched the photos out of his hand and Izuku stayed frozen in fear on the spot, the image burning into his mind. He heard Katsuki's breathing become absolutely enraged and the blonde boy punched the locker in front of him with a loud curse.

"Someone wants to end up FUCKING dead!"

There, in Katsuki's hand, was a clear as day shot of Izuku kneeled on his bed, his head in the blonde's lap, with his boxers all the way down allowing a lewd shot of his exposed body.

Written in black sharpie across the bottom was a vicious statement that cut sharply into Izuku's mind.

"**What a slut."**

* * *

Thank you for reading! :3 I hope you all enjoyed ;)

Lemme know what you think below in the comments.

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

The blonde then slowly turned the camera to his side to take a picture of Izuku's profile. He smiled to himself at the close shot of the freckles and looked down at the pixel screen to check his work but stopped when he studied the background of the photo.

Slightly out of focus in the back was the navy blue sports car he remembers seeing in front of the coffee shop. And there was a person leaning against it smoking a cigarette.

He immediately stopped walking and whipped his head up frantically only to just see the navy blue sports car...with no person on it.

"...what's wrong?" Izuku looked back at him, just now realizing the other stopped walking beside him. Green eyes followed the trial to the blue car and stared confused as to why the other was looking so furiously hard.


	15. The Spring

Well, hello there~ Welcome back to a not-so-angsty cave. We have reached the light at the end of the tunnel! Congrats! :D

**Trigger Warnings: Adult Katsuki x Izuku scene, Fluff, a lot of it, attempt of sexual assault.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The Spring **\- Katsuki and Izuku get their date and Kai gets a phone call.

.

.

.

"Kacchan, we don't know who did it. We can't just go around accusing people until someone comes clean…that's not productive," Izuku's soft voice whispered trying to calm him down after school on Monday.

They were sitting on the stone stairs outside of the school in the evening dusk with Todoroki, who seemed eerily quiet but yet the same amount of disquieted as the other two. Currently, Izuku was trying his best not to cry and Katsuki was pissed off.

Actually, pissed off would be the understatement of the damn year because Katsuki was fucking livid. He was almost murderous.

"It had to be one of those fuckers, Deku! That was a goddamn private ass moment—It was special between just me and you! No one has a right to intrude on something like that in this way. They probably were disgusted or whatever that we kissed and shit at the party," Katsuki yelled irritated, trying his absolutely fucking _best_ to not just barge into the football practice happening now and ring someone's skinny ass throat.

"I don't buy this whole being fuckin' nicer to us shit for one goddamn minute. Just because I got some bullet holes in my body doesn't fuckin' mean Tetsutetsu isn't a shitty ass homophobe that's known to harass people."

"You're right," Todoroki finally spoke up. "But really, Izuku is more right in this moment. Accusing people won't get us anywhere or any closer to figuring out who sent those photos. I highly suggest you burn those photos and make sure you lock your windows from now on."

There was something close to fear in those mixed-matched eyes that made the ash blonde worry even more. The mention of the windows made Katsuki's skin crawl.

This was serious. This was really fucking serious and they had no idea who did it to help them avoid whoever it was.

Katsuki didn't really know for sure it was the silver haired dick. He felt like the use of the word 'slut' would be tied to the team because of the vulgar ass 'Slutzuku' shit they pulled at the beginning of the year with Izuku.

Even that, way back when, had set Katsuki off badly enough to nearly take Kosei's head off with a football and roughly body slam him into the ground. In his mind this could just be an extreme extension of it that was meant to somehow fuck up Izuku even more mentally with the A on his back.

...but something did feel off.

It felt specifically targeted. Targeted towards Izuku despite both of them being in two out of three of those photos. After he quit the team, Tetsutetsu and all the other football lackies started to harass them _both_. Katsuki less so because they knew Katsuki would beat their ass.

So, why was this incident only targeted towards Izuku?

Truthfully, it frightened the hell of Katsuki just because it was so damn ambiguous he didn't know who the fuck it could be.

He thought maybe it would be Kai, but Izuku quickly dispelled that idea and told him about the letter and showed him the texts. While neither made him feel better about that homicidal maniac, they made him feel even worse about the photos.

Which leaves the question, who the hell would have taken them?

He thought idly about the mysterious plateless blue car he saw a while ago.

oOoOo

"Let's try to think about something else, Kacchan. I'm tired. I just want to relax," Izuku sighed while they were walking home together Monday evening after his track practice.

Katsuki wished he could drop it, really, he did. But last he checked they had only just got finished with a Yakuza ex-boyfriend a little over a month ago and despite the incident feeling distant now, the prospects of a threat still felt very much close.

Katsuki was a paranoid man after everything he's been through, rightfully so.

"What else is there to think about, 'zuku? There's some creep out there taking photos of you. Why aren't you more concerned?" He looked down at the other with weary red eyes. Green ones just as concerned stared right back up at him.

"I promise you that I am extremely concerned. Really. I am. But at the moment there is literally close to nothing we can do besides just being careful about where we go and keep an eye out for someone possibly stalking us," the gentle voice told him and Katsuki bit the inside of his lip. Izuku was right. "Can we just talk about something else?"

At that Katsuki decided to just change the subject. Between the two of them this probably was making Izuku the most uncomfortable, but the teen just wanted to try to go about his life the best he could until further notice. So, Katsuki granted his wish.

"Well...what do you want to talk about instead?" The blonde tried his best to smile.

"How about your date? We still have to decide on a place to go this Saturday."

At that Katsuki's mood instantly shifted. _Right, their date_. He had been giving a lot of thought of where to take Izuku and he had enough money saved up from his working allowances with helping out his dad with his business to actually try to put together something nice for the greenette.

"Great suggestion, 'zuku," he grinned and grabbed onto the smaller hand that was next to him. "Where's somewhere that you always wanted to go that we haven't been to yet?" Which was a hard question.

"Well, the weather finally broke! It's warm so let's do something outside?"

"Good idea. There's actually...er, this nice brunch spot that Mina told me about over the weekend. It has a patio area that we could...like, y'know...sit in. I can call ahead and make sure to get us a spot." The tall boy scratched behind his head trying to find fight down a blush. He was still new to this feeling of actually being with Izuku.

It was fucking crazy to Katsuki that Izuku made him feel shy after everything.

"A brunch date?" That cute head tilted to the side and Katsuki nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that way we have the rest of the day to do whatever. We can kinda figure it out as we go."

"Okay! I love the sound of that actually."

A bright grin broke over the blonde's face as he imagined the two of them together eating pancakes or what the fuck ever with OJ holding hands. His heart swooned deeply at the prospect of Izuku in cute brunch clothes and he couldn't freakin' wait.

As they approached their narrow street, the blonde looked at the Midoriya residence and something he had meant to do earlier popped in his head. He quickly tapped the other boy to grab his attention and then pointed to his own house.

"I gotta go get some clothes from my place, I ran out again."

The greenette nodded with a small smile and touched his bicep in a loving manner. "If you wanted to go back to sleeping in your own bed you can, Kacchan," Izuku informed him and Katsuki instantly frowned at the idea. "I understand it must feel weird to keep sleeping and doing stuff around our house."

He played with the idea of not sleeping in the bed with Izuku, but it just felt like...he didn't want to do it. He could already sense the cold loneliness in the thought. He could easily switch back to normal but deep down Katsuki didn't want to. Nor did he care to even try. Quickly, he waved his hand dismissively before pinching the other's cheek.

"Hah. Nice try, loser. It's gonna take more than that to get rid of me."

"B-But, I'm serious!" Izuku protested with a slight frown on his face. "If you don't wanna keep sharing a bed you can totally go back to your own. I know I have a small mattress and it can't be great for your back with me rolled on top of you all the time."

While it wasn't the best thing for his back, Katsuki didn't care about Izuku sleeping on top of him. The feeling of that small frame peacefully laying on top of him snoring and holding him in that fucking Izuku-cuddle-death-grip™ was the best damn feeling in the world to the blonde. There wasn't a single thing on this damn planet that was gonna make him give that up.

"And where did you get that fuckin' awful idea that I wanna stop sleeping together?" He asked and watched those pretty eyes dart off to the side.

"...I guess myself. I just want to make sure you're comfortable." Of course. Just like Izuku, thinking about other people. In that moment watching Izuku blush and look away to the side, Katsuki blossomed an idea.

"Why don't you just come over to my place this week?"

"Eh? Are you sure?" Izuku's face looked surprised but Katsuki noticed how he didn't shoot down the idea. It made him smile. Izuku liked sleeping in the same bed with him just as much.

"Yeah, nerd. C'mon. I have a bigger bed anyways and my room isn't down the hall from my parents. They won't be able to hear anything." A suggestive smirk took over the photographer's face. "I won't have to feel guilty for tainting you a couple feet away from a sleeping auntie Inko."

If Izuku could combust in this moment, Katsuki was pretty damn sure he would. The rosy pink blush that streamed over the freckled cheeks was honestly one of the blonde's new favorite colors.

"K-Kacchan!"

"It's the truth," he smirked, leaning down and into the captivating green eyes. "Now, c'mon. Let's go pack your stuff up."

oOoOo

Katsuki remembered exactly why he didn't mind spending time at the Midoriya's when it came time for dinner on Wednesday.

"You fucking brat! I told you not to grab the good silverware!"

_That_. That right fucking there.

"I didn't grab the good silverware, you hag! These have scratches all over them!"

The mother and son were currently arguing over dinner that consisted of all family members in the Bakugou and Midoriya households. Kinda. They were trying to have dinner, but instead he was getting fucking reamed out in front of everyone for grabbing the wrong type of goddamn fork.

"Yes, the fuck you did! You're worse than a damn dog some days, I swear! At least a dog knows how to play fetch properly!"

At that he heard Inko and Izuku start to snicker while his dad just ate his noodles like nothing was new. His dad was idly in his own thoughts trying to passively calm down his whirlwind of a wife and son without much real care.

"Let's just fuckin' eat already! A fork is a damn fork! I'm not going to sit here arguing with you! Maybe you should buy better silverware. They all look like the bad silverware! Great—now your scary ass is frightening auntie Inko! She's retreating into the damn kitchen for shelter!"

"She's just leaving for the kitchen to grab more food while I beat your ass! C'mere you little fucker—STOP RUNNING FROM ME!"

"Then stop fuckin' chasing me! I just wanna freakin' eat!"

"Are you deaf!? Not with the good forks! You can eat but not with those!"

"UGH! Fine! Fuckin' FINE!"

oOoOo

Katsuki sat in his room a little flustered after that.

Ever since they came home together on Monday and asked auntie Inko and his own parents if Izuku could stay the week at his place like a switch of sorts, his damn demon mother got this strange gleam in her eye. She kept a close watch on both of them and smiled like a weird ass madman when she walked in on Izuku perched in his lap watching a movie in his room on Tuesday.

It was fucking bad enough that Izuku seemed to take a liking to sitting in his lap suddenly. It took every ounce of self-restraint and willpower to keep his erection down when Izuku would lean against his chest like he was a chair and the worst part was that he _fit_. Izuku fit so damn perfectly against him and it was driving Katsuki crazy.

He never in his life thought his heart could be this full.

Everything felt perfect with Izuku in his arms, smiling up at him and laughing. Their families basically meshed together with dinners now and every day and night he got to spend with Izuku making up for what felt like lost time. Izuku himself was slowly returning back to his old self and it was beautiful.

Like now, they were in his room after that loud ass dinner planning to go on a run together. They were timing it perfectly right to hit the sunset so Katsuki could get some unique composition shots that he's been thinking about taking.

Both boys idly chatted, the strange photographs in the back of their mind. As they successfully changed into their spring running gear Katsuki checked his camera and noticed that his memory was full.

"Damnit. I gotta fuckin' go buy another one of these or start to print them out."

Izuku grinned happily sitting on his red bed sheet in his dark green joggers and white workout shirt. "I vote for printing! You could make a scrapbook or something."

Katsuki was about to respond when a loud shrill cut him off and rang through the house.

"KATSUKI! COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!"

Izuku winced at the sound. Katsuki didn't. The blonde just continued to fumble with the SD card to replace it with his spare.

"Give me a second—"

"I SAID NOW!"

"FUCKING FINE I'M COMING!"

_Goddamn this woman has no fucking chill!_ He thought to himself and shoved his camera down on his bed with a growl. He turned to a laughing Izuku with a much softer expression.

"Can you look in the top dresser for me and see if you find an orange SD memory card? That way we can just get the fuck outta here when I come back from doing whatever the hell she wants."

"Sure, Kacchan. That's no problem!" The perfect smile beamed at him and the blonde's heart fluttered.

His mother called/yelled for him one more time and he tried to remember why they had even left the Midoriya's in the first damn place. They could easily just go back. It wasn't like it was a real issue with them living less than a minute walk distance. Maybe they should because he didn't know how much more of this he could fuckin' take.

When he made his way downstairs his mother was waiting for him in the kitchen, looking at a recipe book.

"What did you want?" He spat out in an irritated tone, leaning against the wooden door frame with a rough eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to ask you what is Izuku's favorite cake flavor," she said in a pink apron with a perk. Red eyes squinted at his happily smiling mother…_a little too happy_.

"Easy, it's chocolate. Why?" He approached the question with caution.

"I'm going to make a cake tonight for you two! I'm so happy to have you guys staying here together."

"Why?" He growled out. Something was off. She didn't just do nice shit. She did it with intentions of poking at him or yelling. Sure, Bakugou Katsuki was aggressive but Bakugou Mitsuki was downright _terrifying_.

"Why, what?" A small smile graced her face and it scared the shit out of the tall blonde son.

"Why are you suddenly tryin' bake a cake? You don't do nice shit like this for no reason."

"...ah. You caught me," she turned around with an evil smile and a shiny glint in her eye. "I want to start practicing baking the wedding cake that I _know_ I'm going to have to make within the next three years."

Katsuki immediately turned as red as a beet and started stuttering and flushing—shit he did _not_ fucking do. But the image of him and Izuku getting married while cutting a chocolate cake together crashed straight into his brain like a goddamn wrecking ball.

He opened his mouth several times and closed it several times when a loud cackle emitted from the woman taking joy in his floundering. He let out a frustrated groan and turned on his heel immediately.

"Fuck you!" He yelled from down the stairs as he went straight back up to where Izuku was.

The terrifying laughter echoed in the house as Katsuki bee-lined straight back into his room.

"Kacchan, why are you running?"

"Let's hurry and fuckin' go before something happens. My mother has lost her _goddamn_ mind," blonde hissed out trying to shake the image of him and Izuku getting married, but he couldn't.

He kept seeing them both in matching damn tuxes holding hands slicing a chocolate cake together and Izuku kissing him on the cheek so soft and prettily like he always does. His brain even took it step further and imagined that goddamn gumball ring he purchased. It imagined him sliding it right on a slender finger and getting down on one knee—

"Also, I found your SD card! It was right next to this," Red eyes looked to the two objects in Izuku's hands and his eyes widened at the sight of the very last thing he ever wanted the greenette to find. "What is it? This is the same thing that was in your vision board, right?"

Nimble hands held up the cursed gumball plastic container with the ten-year-old gold metallic ring inside.

And Katsuki was sent straight into a panic.

"W-Wha! Hey! Kacchan!" Izuku protested as a strong hand snatched the mystery object out of his palm and shoved it into the dresser with a slam without answering the question. The blonde boy could feel his head burning from embarrassment with a furious unforgiving blush. He tried to drown out the concerned calls of Izuku when suddenly a new voice entered into the room.

"Hah. He really needs to go buy another one of those," the witch's voice teased and Katsuki couldn't take anymore. "A _real_ one."

"I'm leaving," he growled out and left straight out of the room ignoring the playful poke on the cheek his mother gave his scowling face.

"Kacchan, wait up!"

oOoOo

Izuku didn't exactly drop the topic right away, because he was Izuku.

Whenever he was curious enough the determined boy would pester and poke until he was satisfied with an answer like the damn nerd he was. But Katsuki couldn't make it past his wall of embarrassment to even come up with an explanation. So, they just jogged in peace with Izuku laughing at how tomato red his face was.

After a peaceful once around the coast trial that they loved, both stopped and admired the sunset.

Crimson eyes loved this sight, but most of all he loved it with Izuku in it. His favorite colors were a mix of red orange, dusk purple and desaturated blue. They were beautiful to him and they gave him a momentary hint of peace every time he gazed upon them.

Much like every time he looked at Izuku.

Izuku reminded him of a sunrise and a sunset all at once in a strange sense.

He flashed back to the fake ring in his dresser drawer with a little bit more thought while admiring the freckles on Izuku's face.

oOoOo

They walked back silently to their neighborhood, deciding to take the scenic route through a park that was populated with people.

This was the first nice day in Hamamatsu in since the beginning of fall so there were many bodies up and about. People either had their dogs, walking together as couples, situated on benches, or playing with their kids in the park area peacefully. Joggers ran along the trail with bikers against the soft brown designated seaside trial.

"It's so nice to see people up and about!" Izuku hummed with his hands in his blue track jacket pockets. "It makes me excited to see."

Katsuki nodded in agreeance idly taking candid photos of people. He looked through his lens at all the people in the park snapping shots of happy couples giving each other love-sick gazes, or kids pinching each other like the tiny demons they are.

The blonde then rotated the camera to his side to take a picture of Izuku's profile. He smiled to himself at the close shot of the beautiful freckles and looked down at the pixel screen to check his work. However, he instantly paused when he studied the background of the photo.

Slightly out of focus in the back was the navy-blue sports car he remembers seeing in front of the coffee shop. And there was a person leaning against it smoking a cigarette.

He quickly stopped walking and whipped his head up frantically only to just see the navy-blue sports car...with no person on it.

"...what's wrong?" Izuku looked back at him, just now realizing he stopped walking beside him. Green eyes followed the trial to the blue car and stared confused as to why the other was looking so furiously hard.

Red eyes looked back down at his picture to take it in fully. The man in the photograph was wearing a lightweight black jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans. His skin was uncomfortably littered with purple colored burn marks and piercings all over his ears. But the part that made a shiver run up his shine was the piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to shine through the shot.

Overall, he screamed trouble which made Katsuki's stomach turn. Hamamatsu wasn't the largest city in Japan but it sure as hell wasn't that small to allow for a coincidence like _that_.

"Do you recognize this guy?" Katsuki quickly motioned Izuku over and showed him the photograph while looking around the busy park paranoid. Slowly, Izuku walked back over to him and the blonde boy automatically wrapped his arm around the slim waist of the runner protectively, pulling him in closely.

Red eyes watched as jade colored irises slowly widened and a terrified look paled Izuku's face.

"I do," the voice whispered his worst fear. "H-He was an associate of Kai's."

Katsuki felt his stomach drop to the ground at the number of possibilities that could mean. This man was associated with his attempted murderer, a man that was very much infatuated with Izuku. The worst-case scenario he could think of popped in his head.

"Do you think Kai is planning something with him to try and take you again?"

"No...they're not...friends," Izuku mumbled confused. Both sets of eyes watched as the blue sports car suddenly drove away. Katsuki gritted his teeth and clutched his camera in his hands in anger. "Kai didn't like him—at all. Like genuinely didn't him and he made Kai nervous a little bit because he didn't like the way he looked at me."

_That_ made Katsuki whip his head down at Izuku.

"...how did he look at you, Izuku?" He whispered afraid, suddenly an even worse case scenario popped in his head other than kidnapping.

If that guy was someone who made fucking _Overhaul_ nervous to have around Izuku...then parts of Katsuki filled in the blank even though he didn't want to.

His stomach turned.

He knew Kai was possessive. But not possessive enough to just get upset over someone looking at Izuku. _No_. Not unless there was a very specific reason.

"Like he...I don't know how to describe it. It was creepy...if you understand what I'm saying." Katsuki felt his throat go tight with fear and gripped Izuku harder. "Kai told me he never wanted me to meet him and to call him if I ever saw him near me."

That was enough.

That last piece of information was enough for Katsuki to think it was time for them go the fuck back to his house and lock the doors and windows up until further notice. They had an anonymous photo stalker on their hands along with a not-so-anonymous one that even _Overhaul_ did not like. His brain started to slowly connect dots.

"Let's get back to my place," the worried boy whispered, not taking his arm from around Izuku. He carefully looked over all the happy faces in the park with a prickling sense of foreboding.

oOoOo

By the time Saturday morning rolled around the incident wasn't on the forefront of either boy's mind but it wasn't exactly on the back burner either.

Katsuki was protective of Izuku.

After everything he was extremely protective, _especially_ of Izuku's happiness. Unfortunately, the left-over trauma from the issues with Kai also made him a little paranoid. He never wanted to come close to losing Izuku like that again. Never. Nor did he want to see him as broken as he was after the Spring Fling incident.

He read the letter Kai sent Izuku and felt his heart clutch with just a tiny bit of uncomfortableness. However, he could also see that the man was sincere and had no further intent on hurting Izuku. There could be no way him and Mr. Burn were collaborating and based off of Kai's letter he was leaving Hamamatsu come this Monday. So, that chapter of their lives would be closing pretty soon.

But a new one was opening, and Katsuki didn't want to let anyone rob them of the happiness of going on their first date together.

"What colored shirt should I wear, nerd?" He called out from his walk-in closet early in the morning. He had called that brunch spot Mina suggested for an early reservation because it was easily becoming popular with the teenagers and young adults in the area.

"I think you should go with a pink!" The light voice called distantly from the bathroom. Katsuki made a scrunched-up face.

"_Pink_?"

"It would make you look nice! Plus, I think it'll go nicely with your hair," Izuku peeked his head from out the bathroom with his blue toothbrush in his hand. "You have that one salmon colored button down you wear sometimes when your mom makes you."

"Paying close attention to my clothes, ne Deku?" He picked up said shirt and gave it a once over before putting it on.

"Only the ones that make your arms look nice, Kacchan," Izuku gave him a flirtatious smile and Katsuki smirked like devil right back at him.

"Oh, you like my arms, huh?" He gave a cocky grin and walked up to Izuku in the bathroom while buttoning up his shirt

"I like a lot of things about you, but your arms are definitely top three," the handsome green haired boy said to him. Katsuki felt his heart swoon and pull him downwards to plant a small kiss on the rosy lips.

"You're such a damn dork."

oOoOo

They were seated outside at the tiny round table by a nice waitress that had brown hair combed up into a bun. She was wearing a blue dress with a matching blue ribbon in her hair and holding a notepad that had the name of the restaurant on it.

"Welcome to Sunda! We have an early bird special that is very popular and we're giving our complimentary strawberry orange juices for first time customers. Is this your first time?" Both nodded with a smile while picking up a menu. "Ah, wonderful! So exciting. I'll get you guys some water and be right back with those !"

She twirled on her heels, leaving the two to their date.

"This place is really nice, I wouldn't have guessed you'd want to come somewhere like this," Izuku said with a happy look on his face. Katsuki nodded in agreement lightly.

"Just wanna take you out to nice places, 'zuku," he replied back with a soft smile. "You deserve it."

Truthfully, looking around the place it felt very delicate. Somewhere Katsuki wouldn't exactly opt to go if he was by himself. The table they were seated at had a white table cloth on it and in the middle was a set of pastel colored spring flowers. The sight in front of him of a smiling Izuku in a white button down with the wind blowing in his hair put everything together.

"You deserve it too, Kacchan," Izuku said softly back and the blonde just tilted his head to the side at how lovingly Izuku looked at him.

When he felt his chest give a fluttering feeling, Katsuki reached across the table to place a hand over Izuku's and smiled.

The rest of the brunch went by as perfectly as Katsuki could have asked for.

Izuku ordered a strawberry waffle and he ordered blueberry pancakes himself. The two had a brief debate about waffles versus pancakes that they ended up roping the waitress in and she ended up voting with pancakes making Izuku groan and all three of them laugh.

She complimented them on being a 'cute couple' and the comment went straight to Katsuki's heart whether he'll admit it out loud or not. He remembers getting a few of those comments at the party at Takeyama's and it supplied him slowly with the acceptance that the world wasn't as harsh as he was led to believe.

There were always going to be people who hated you, people who loved you and then there were going to be people who didn't care.

But the people who mattered the most were the people who you loved.

At this thought he looked down at him and Izuku's joined hands as they walked along their favorite lake shore path on their way to do a pottery class. Red eyes studied the way the early morning sun hit against Izuku's dark hair, giving it a slight halo around the rim and bringing out the deep green that was always hidden in his hair.

As he was staring, those pretty jade eyes looked up at him and Katsuki felt his heart clutch.

"So, what have you decided that your graduation speech is going to be about? I can't wait to hear it because I know it's going to be great."

"Not yet," he mumbled back as a reply. "But I have a pretty good idea what I'm going to say though." Red eyes looked down to Izuku and then studied the sun in the sky again when he felt his heart pull.

"Oh, really? What?"

"It's a surprise you nerd. You gotta wait to hear it when I get up there just like everyone else."

"What?! I don't get any special treatment?" Izuku gave a pout that nearly broke Katsuki's resolve but the blonde boy just pinched the chubby cheek in response. "Kacchan!"

"Nope. No damn special treatment! Not even for your damn adorable dorky ass."

"B-But we're dating!"

"Yes. Yes, we are. Which is more reason why you gotta wait like everyone else. I don't wanna ruin the surprise."

Truthfully, Katsuki hadn't thought too much about his speech. They graduated at the end of May, which was officially next month and at this rate Katsuki had his number one spot secure. After everything that happened a damn speech was the last thing on his mind. But looking at Izuku in the warm sun like this, holding his hand like he's wanted to for so long gave him an idea of what to say.

"Ah, fine whatever you say, Kacchan," Izuku gave another adorable pout and the taller boy couldn't stop the smirk that took over his face. "Let's hurry and get to that pottery class before we miss the check in time."

Light laughter filled the air as the runner picked up speed and Katsuki allowed himself to be led by the hand tightly holding on to his.

oOoOo

They arrived back at the empty Bakugou household at the late evening. Both of Katsuki's parents were still out at work and the two boys had waited out having their ceramics dry by just going to the beach in the area, walking around in the sand fully enjoying the peaceful setting of just the two of them.

Katsuki marveled at how simple things felt. It was everything that he would dream of.

They took off their shoes and the greenette carefully placed their new pieces of art on the dining room table.

"There! This is perfect," the smaller male grinned looking down at their shared pieces of work. "I can't wait to show these to your mom. Do you think she'll put flowers in the vase I made?"

The blonde made a thoughtful sound before coming up behind Izuku and hugging him by the waist. "Of course, she will. She loves you," he said into the fresh shampooed smelling curls. "She'll probably smash mine eventually at some point to prove an argument."

"Hah, that's not true, Kacchan. I'm sure she'll love the bowl. Can we paint them tomorrow when they're fully dry?"

"Of course. Anything you want 'zuku." He kissed the top of Izuku's head before squeezing the smaller one in his hold. Izuku turned around and gave him a quick kiss but Katsuki lifted a hand to keep him near.

He went back in slowly for a longer, deeper kiss thinking about the perfect day they had and how happy it made him. Izuku quickly melted into him as he pushed himself up on his tippy toes to meet the lips pressing into his, tilting his head thoughtfully.

Katsuki felt himself gain a mild heat under his shirt when those lean arms wrap around his shoulders pulling him down. He smirked into their interlocked lips the heavier things got, and he heard that tell-tale low whine from Izuku's chest.

"My 'rents aren't home," he whispered hotly into those soft lips between sucking and pulling, drinking in the sounds Izuku was making. "...don't ya think we should take advantage?"

He heard the beautiful boy he was in love with give a breathy reply with a head nod as he held on tighter to his shoulders. "W-We should be quick though—"

The rough blonde smirked at the answer and quickly bit Izuku's lower lip drawing a surprised gasp. Katsuki decided then and there he wanted to hear more of that, wasting no time to fulfill his mission. He used his strong arms to hoist Izuku up on the table, ignoring the squeak of a protest he got.

"W-Wait the pottery—" Izuku's stammered out the warning but the taller boy was on it in an instant. He quickly rounded up their pieces to place down on the floor before latching on to the pale freckled neck in front of him eagerly.

"Don't worry I got you," he groaned out trialing kissing all the way up until he captured the wet rosy lips in between his teeth again. "I'll take care of you real good, baby boy," Katsuki gave a low growl as he leaned in fully into Izuku's spread legs and felt their hips rub with friction.

_Fuck_. He thought to himself as he reeled back to unbutton Izuku's shirt. His hard on strained tight in his pants and all he could think about was getting his mouth on Izuku in some type of fuckin' way. He let one strong arm pull the hot body tighter into him and gave a hard push of their bulges into each other, rolling their hips together while relishing the satisfied sounds that waved off of the greenette.

The blonde boy grinned like the devil at how deep a shade Izuku's cheeks were. He loved how short of breath Izuku was becoming the more he merciless ground down.

"Ya like that, Deku?" His voice dropped several octaves as he could feel the hot breath from the other become unsteady. He gave a hard grind of their clothes cocks together, fully crowding the space between them and pinning Izuku in place on the wooden surface.

His crimson colored eyes dilated lustfully at the furious nod and moan that rolled right off the other's tongue making him give several more heated pushes that built the heat inside of him like a burning fire.

Katsuki could've sworn if he was anyone else he was going to cum in his pants at the down right sinful sight of Izuku spreading his legs wider, welcoming the dry fucking into his body. The heels of the other dug into his back edging him on, and he picked up his speed without a second thought.

Those bright green eyes got several shades darker with a half lidded 'fuck me' expression that made Katsuki want to just down right devour him whole.

His thoughts dipped dangerously low of wanting to fuck the smaller boy over the edge of the table in a dirty ass fashion. Make him moan and cry as the wood dug into his hips. He could already hear the table rock against the floor from the motions they were creating. It was a damn miracle the table hadn't given out on the yet with how hard they were going.

He cursed to himself at the visual and the high pitch moan that filled the air. The lewd sounds that rang in his ear made him realize the greenette would probably let him do exactly what his dirty mind was thinking at this rate. Izuku was _hard_. He was also really fucking needy too judging by the painful dig of nails into his shoulder blades right now.

Red eyes zeroed in on the heaving flushed chest that was shaking beneath him and wasted no time latching his wet mouth onto the beautifully blush colored nipple. He struck his tongue out to flick and a suck the bud greedily.

"Oh! _Ah_, K-Katsuki," Izuku moaned, arching his back into the biting sensation pulling on the pink fabric that was being held as a death grip in his hands. The tongue working his chest licked, flicked, and twirled all around the sensitive area creating a powerful surge of heat that sprung through both of their bodies. When the skilled mouth switched places to the other neglected sensitive nipple Izuku let out a low groan and pulled hard at the fabric in his hands.

"Take this off, Kacchan," the greenette demanded through a heavy breath. "Ah!" A high cry escaped past those rosy lips Katsuki loved so much when he bit down hard on the wet nub and used his tongue to run across the flesh in between his teeth.

"Not today. I'm hungry 'zuku," he growled out lowly and pulled back. Red eyes full of lust blazed down at the sight of the object of his affections sprawled out, legs wide open, dick straining in his blue shorts and flushed red freckled chest wet with a bit mark already forming around a beautiful pink nipple.

"You look so fuckin' delicious right now, you know that?"

He watched the bright green eyes suddenly turn dark at the words. "You look like you're about to eat me, Kacchan," the soft voice spoke lowly, and a wolfish smirk stared down at the boy in his grasp.

A low shock of ecstasy ran down to the blonde's groin that made him instantly sink to his knees in a single fluid motion. He pulled Izuku off the top of the table swiftly and started roughly unbuckling his belt without hesitation.

"Maybe I am," he growled lowly and heat shot straight into Izuku causing him to visibly shiver. "Wanna be good for me?" He spoke lowly and snapped open the navy-blue shorts. He watched as Izuku nodded like some type of addict, so thirsty for whatever Katsuki was about to serve him. "Turn 'round for me then, baby boy. Spread your legs wide open so I can get a good fuckin' meal."

Izuku wiggled in his grasp and did exactly as he was told, reaching his hands across the wood surface and arching backwards. The instant obedience was something that the blonde fucking _loved_. Izuku liked his ass eaten and by fucking god Katsuki was going to comply and enjoy every moment.

The eager blonde yanked down the two layers of fabric and pooled them at Izuku's ankles with much thought. The sight in front of him had him biting his lip and using every single ounce of self-control he had woven together these past few months.

The fair skin was positioned directly in his face and Katsuki lifted his hands up to massage the muscular with both of his hands, pulling apart to see the tiny pink puckered entrance. He looked up at Izuku who was breathing heavy and rocking his hips backwards a bit in anticipation.

He ran his tongue across the small salty hole tasting the skin and found himself closing his eyes and groaning. The whine that arose from the boy above him was fucking testing all the will power he had as he pushed and lapped his tongue into the sweet little perky behind of Izuku's. He felt himself salivate and start to drench the hole slickly as he moved his tongue all around.

"You taste perfect, 'zuku," he marveled in a low voice and went straight back to work biting sucking and prodding the sensitive back entrance wanting nothing more than to work Izuku up and open. He could tell by the orchestra of cries he was creating that the runner was coming undone at his hands. A litany of beautiful sounds fell out from the greenette as Katsuki pressed his face in completely and swirled his tongue inward into Izuku's sensitives parts.

"F-Finger me," Izuku stammered out and Katsuki reeled back with a thick trail of wetness from his lip. "Please, finger me. I wanna feel you inside me."

"Yeah?" Katsuki breathed out and lifted up his three fingers to coat them heavily with saliva. "You want me to fuck you on my fingers, Deku? You that needy for me?"

The runner could only nod his head and look over a pale freckled shoulder that was exposed from his shirt falling down around his elbows. The look in his eye was hungry and the blonde felt himself nearly snap at the heated gaze that was being shot his way.

"Yes, Kacchan. I _need_ you to be a good boy too by taking your fingers and fucking me with them."

_Well, shit._

He felt his dick twitch at the bossy command and he popped his three fingers out of his mouth instantly. He slowly pushed one heavily coated digit into the tight, wet awaiting heat and curled it experimentally.

"Anything you fuckin' want baby," Katsuki whispered heatedly and started pumping it inside of the other over and over again past that tight ring.

Izuku's breath instantly hitched and the lean body pushed itself back on to his finger with the pace.

"A-Another," The beautiful voice cried, rocking back and knocking his pale hips against the table creating such loud sounds in the empty house. "C'mon—don't get scared on me now, Kacchan," the soft voice teased and Katsuki sneered at the challenge.

He reached up quickly to hold Izuku's narrow hips in his grasp. He pushed the smaller body tautly against the wooden surface as he started working his finger in and out a little more fiercely, drawing light gasps and more moans. He pressed in one more digit and got the most satisfied sound from Izuku. Red eyes watched in awe as the beauty threw his head to the side and stood more on his tippy toes.

"T-There we go, fuck me like that," Izuku praised. "Now, go f-faster." And with that command the blonde felt the last of his restraint snap in two.

Katsuki began to pound in ruthlessly again and again against the pleasure button inside of Izuku, his own breathing becoming erratic at the sight of his fingers appearing and disappearing over and over, feeling like they were getting sucked in. The wet sound of the saliva quenched a deep blazon need in his chest as Izuku whimpered and shook.

The blonde stood without missing a beat to lean in fully, pinning Izuku's lower half against the surface and pushing his digits impossibly deeper.

"F-fuck you're so tight," he groaned his own erection grounded against the bare backside. He positioned his free hand to pull apart the milky cheeks giving him a full view of the sinful sight. He mercilessly pushed down on Izuku's prostate and powerful wave of ecstasy pulsed into the greenette.

Katsuki felt the slim legs start to shake and he reeled back to get a full view of Izuku sprawled across the table, gripping the other end to the point his knuckles were turning white and tears were on the edge of his eyes.

"H-Harder! Please—_Ah_!" Katsuki complied to the demand faster than Izuku could request it. The blonde's face fixed into a snarl as he viciously worked in a third finger and jack hammered them straight against the runner's pleasure spot forcing him to uncontrollably see white.

"Like this?" He growled lowly. "You want to fuck you rough like this, 'zuku?" But the greenette could only reply in moans and cries, screwing his eyes closed as he was overstimulated without pause.

"I'm gonna fuckin tear you apart when I fuck you for real, you know that? I'm gonna take my time and rip every shred of self-decency and control you have from this beautiful damn body." He hissed emphasizing his point with a blunt string of shocks against the sensitive part inside of his lover and scissoring him open in between the cries and moans.

"F-fuck—_Katsuki_!" Izuku's voice strained, and his legs quaked hard around the strong boy's body.

"That's the right damn idea," the smirk was dripping in his works as he kept his fingers going unforgiving. "Can you cum like this? Can you cum by just my fingers?"

"I-if you—ah! W-Want me to—_hng_!"

"I really fuckin' _do_. I want you to unravel like this." He thrusted forward harder with his whole body, pushing the greenette progressively further up on the table with each hit against the boy's prostate until Izuku's feet came off the ground and he was forced onto the rocking table completely. His moans raised a pitch as his vision pulsated white flashes.

"Ah—ah! Kacchan!" The nickname fell and only edged the blonde on more on his unrelenting pace. He switched his free hand to pin Izuku's bucking hips down by the small of his back, living in the friction the tension created.

"Look at you all spread out like you're just waiting to be taken. Such a good baby boy," he praised. "C'mon, Izuku. Fuckin' cum on my fingers." He pressed down and the keen that left from Izuku's wet lips shot straight down Katsuki's spine. He watched as the lithe body pinned under him convulsed with wide eyes.

The green haired boy on the table arched backwards, and red eyes memorized how beautiful the bow in the pale back looked with three fingers shoved so deep in him. He kept directly abusing the spot that was shooting electric shocks of intense heat from the runner's head to toe.

Katsuki heard Izuku's moans get higher and higher with each thoughtful fuck into him until the voice strained and broke with a violent cry. Izuku curled his toes and locked his shaking thighs around Katsuki's hips immediately when a crash of euphoria slammed inside the greenette, pushing out an intense blinding white orgasm. A white ribbon sprayed across the table mixing in with the cracked voice that was choking out high moans from a hoarse throat.

_He really came from just me fingering him. _

The eldest watched amazed at the erotic sight. He softly rubbed Izuku's shaking back, calming down the freckled body that was riding off such a powerful orgasm.

"…wow." Katsuki whispered more to himself than Izuku, still giving light hushes to the boy on the table. He removed his fingers that were being tightly clenched down on and heard Izuku give a deep groan. "Was that too much?"

"No," Izuku breathed and slowly turned himself around on the table, clearly giving off trembles but the look on his face was blissful. "That was perfect." Green eyes then trailed down to the obvious hard on straining in Katsuki's own pants and bit his lip. "Your turn?"

Red eyes grew dark and he already imagined himself dry fucking Izuku upstairs on his bed without question and putting that gorgeous mouth to good use.

"You fuckin' bet," He grabbed the boy in front of him off the table and put Izuku steadily on his feet. The blonde then quickly made a move for the kitchen. "Let's clean up the table first. We do still gotta eat there tonight."

"B-But shouldn't we hurry?" Izuku called out from the table worried. "You might not be in the mood later—"

"_Oh_. Don't worry. I'm gonna be hard for another fucking hour after seeing what I just saw." Katsuki's chuckle echoed from across the house and Izuku felt himself blush deeper.

oOoOo

After dinner was done and Izuku was sore in many ways, with Katsuki deeply satisfied both boys laid in bed next to each other.

Izuku tucked his head against Katsuki's arm while slender fingers from blonde softly played with his curls. Their laughs were hushed, careful not to wake the sleeping adults downstairs while they talked about their day. Jokes about funny TV shows they were watching could be heard along with gentle 'I love you's right before they drifted off to sleep.

Red eyes looked into green and Katsuki couldn't find himself any happier than he was in that moment.

oOXOo

The date had been everything Izuku could've asked for.

They colored their pottery the next day and Mitsuki put pretty scented purple flowers in Izuku's vase and fruit in Katsuki's bowl. The family praised their secret artistic sides and the blend of households made Izuku feel secure.

He felt content in his mind about everything in his life after the date.

Well, almost everything.

The greenette was trying his best to push down the idea of the photos and the creepy feeling of Dabi possibly stalking him.

Katsuki told him on Sunday after their date day about seeing a similar car parked outside of the coffee shop one day, signaling that the man was following him.

Part of him wondered if the two terrible issues were connected. He wanted them to be but at the same time he didn't. He could handle it if it was another isolated bullying issue like Katsuki had said. But...it felt extreme for Aldera High students.

So, he tried his best to push it down.

It was now Monday evening and the day felt slightly bittersweet because he knew that it was the same day that Kai said he was leaving. He had figured this would be a time above any to tell Ochaco the truth about everything. Katsuki had explained to him the issue with her berating him publicly the night of Spring Fling, and then storming away to text and call him.

Which finally put together last missing puzzle piece in Izuku's head on how Kai found out about the secret. Before he didn't really care, but all of it makes sense now. He wasn't mad at Ochaco, because really it was his own fault. If he had been truthful with her then she wouldn't have felt such a strong ignorant anger towards the blonde.

Which brings him to now: he was currently at the Bakugous' helping them make dinner. His mother was back at work, she had decided to pick up a couple of extra shifts this week to install security cameras because she was still worried about how the police never found 'Overhaul'.

The irony was thick.

"KATSUKI I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THE CHICKEN BURN YOU GODDAMN THICK-HEADED CHILD!"

And then there was that.

"I DIDN'T! IT'S BAKED TO FUCKING PERFECTION!"

And that.

Izuku laughed to himself as he continued to focus on making the rice while auntie Mitsuki scolded Katsuki over the darkness of the chicken. Personally, to him it looked fine, but he would never dare say that. Plus, it was always really funny to watch the two go at it.

The Bakugou household was always so lively and Izuku found that he was similar to uncle Masaru. They both had docile personalities to help balance out the other two firecrackers in the household.

As they were eating dinner he felt Katsuki's free hand under the table lightly hold his. Green eyes glanced to the boy sitting by his side but the other said nothing and continued the conversation with his mom.

Izuku smiled.

Katsuki was really sweet when it came down to it, even if he didn't like to announce it to the world.

oOoOo

The night went on per usual and about halfway through watching a movie together there was a phone call. Auntie Mitsuki stood up to go grab up and when she returned he face was mildly pale.

"My mother had an accident. She was shopping, and someone tries to rob her...they ended up just pushing her down the park stairs."

All eyes and hearts in the room dropped at the mentioning. The Bakugou grandmother lived across the city, a full two hours away in the inland portion of the prefecture. Mitsuki informed everyone about her condition in the hospital and how they have to go see her to make sure she's stable due to her already fragile health.

The rest of the night was quiet as they packed up their bags to head out. Izuku watched sadly after the family he had grown to call an extension of his own as they loaded their car up to make an emergency visit.

"Be safe, Izuku. Okay?" Auntie Mitsuki kissed him on the forehead and hugged him.

"I will," he whispered back. He watched carefully as Katsuki put his bags in the trunk in silence. He looked tense in the shoulders. When the tall blonde turned back around he looked at Izuku was a soft gaze. The broad-shouldered male walked up to him and leaned down to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Izuku smiled at him and Katsuki went in again for a tight hug. Large hands buried their way in his hair and wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace. It threw Izuku off almost at how reluctant the other seemed to be leaving. When the hug went on longer than he thought it should, he tried to lean back but the strong arms held him in place.

"...Kacchan?" He whispered concerned. The blonde moved his head ever so slightly to whisper something in his ear that was lower than any other quiet voice he's ever heard Katsuki use.

"Izuku...if you see that guy with the burns come near you while you're alone..." There was a moment's pause before his next words. "You do _exactly_ what that Yakuza bastard told you to do."

Green eyes widened in shock at the sentence he just heard. His brain tried to wrap itself around the underlying implications of what Katsuki just said to do and it worried him.

The taller boy finally leaned back and the look in his eyes was dead serious at the request. Izuku thought about it for a moment before assessing about the gravity of the situation. The photographs. The possible stalking. He thought back to the look Dabi had given him and how hungry those blue eyes looked at him. How on edge the gaze made Kai.

So, Izuku nodded silently.

That was enough for Katsuki's facial expression to finally change but not that much. The blonde leaned in again and gave one last kiss on the forehead before the exchanged 'I love you's. And with that the runner watched the olive-green jeep leave from the neighborhood.

The wind blew through his hair as he watched the Bakugous leave out of sight. Suddenly the street felt lonely and cold. The trees had green budding blossoms on them and there was now a hint of spring everywhere in the atmosphere, but it didn't help the strange feeling of eyes on him.

Izuku walked back into his own home that was empty and sighed to himself. He realized for the first time since the incident he was alone.

oOoOo

The next couple of days went by and he went to school and hung tightly around his friends. By Thursday nothing weird had happened and Izuku felt fairly normal and not on as edge as he before. His mother was still picking up extra shifts, and Izuku felt himself feel guilty about it.

He knew she always worked hard being a single parent, but she also refused to allow him to pick up a job because she wanted him to enjoy high school without the weight of worry about money. His mom was really an angel.

During the last few days, Izuku skipped out on his morning runs because he was too afraid to go out without Katsuki. The beautiful blonde that he was now dating texted him pretty much every second and called him after school to make sure he was okay.

"I'm doing fine, Kacchan," he reassured the blonde boy. "How is everything with you? I know you're really close to your obaasan."

He was currently walking side by side with Ochaco on their way to the coffee shop to do homework and chat.

"I'm doing okay. She should be released from the hospital soon. I'm just helping out around the house with my ojiisan and making sure he's well situated. He can't really do much without my obaasan," the other said with a bit of distance in his voice. The sound made Izuku's heart clutch at how terrible of an accident that it was for the family.

"It'll be all good soon though. So, keep your head up okay?"

"Hah. I will, you dork. I just miss you," the blonde boy hummed, and it made Izuku smile down at the pavement underneath his red sneakers. He looked to the side at Ochaco who gave him a smile as she was texting on her own phone.

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you and kiss you when you come back," Izuku said quietly but it didn't stop the cheek poke he got from his best friend and the playful cat call she gave him.

"Ah...I see, Deku," the older one mumbled and Izuku didn't need to see his face to know the smirk that was plastered across his handsome features. He listened carefully as Katsuki's deep voice became raspy and low. "Thinking about kissing me? What else are you thinkin' 'bout to get you through sleeping 'lone?"

"K-Kacchan, I'm with Ochaco…" the greenette whispered harshly. He put his hand over his mouth and the cell phone so that he could block both the blush on his face and the words. "I can't say it."

"So, you _have _been thinking about something," the smirk probably was as wide as a grinning wolf. "Kami, I just wanna fuckin' eat you out again. I'm gonna make you ride my face for real next time," a deep laughter erupted on the other end of the line at the string of stressed sounds that choked out of Izuku's throat. "Getting squirmy, 'zuku? Don't worry I'll be back soon to take care of you."

"B-Bye, Katsuki. You're doing that thing again."

"Heh. You know you like it when I do." More beautiful laughter and Izuku felt himself swoon at the sound at how peaceful he sounded. "I gotta go run to the grocery store anyways for the fam. I'll see you soon, okay? Talk to you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too. Talk to you later, Kacchan," he smiled into the cell phone and hung up. Green eyes glanced up at realized that they were officially at the coffee store. He looked to the side at his brown-haired friend who was looking at him with a curiosity at the words that were just exchanged.

He took a deep breath in for the conversation that was about to occur.

As they got their drinks and sat down Izuku took a long deep breath to calm his residue anxiety for what he was about to say. In reality he wanted to tell her the full truth about Kai but in actuality he knew he couldn't. Saying that Kai was Overhaul to Ochaco would possibly put Kai's identity in danger because the girl had a strong sense of justice. So, he had a plan to approach it differently.

The small petite girl pulled out her homework as they both got comfortable in the cushiony white seats.

"I meant what I said Izu, you don't have to give me an explanation if you don't want to," her soft voice comforted. Izuku smiled at her and just shook his head.

"No, I should. Really." He cleared his throat. "In the beginning of the year...the whole stove thing. Katsuki and I had...er...kissed."

He watched her eyebrows lift up completely at the new information.

"Not like a little kiss either...we were kissing for a while and it got kinda heated. Then Katsuki admitted...to having some type of feelings but at the time he was ashamed of them. Y'know?" He sighed and looked down at the white mug in his hand. He watched the liquid swirl a bit before continuing on with his words.

"But...a lot happened and now...as you saw, he's not ashamed anymore. W-we had slept together on homecoming because there was some...tension," he whispered the last part thinking about how he had caught Katsuki several times giving him a heated gaze during that week...along with the ecstasy popping that clouded his judgements. "And we didn't really think it all the way through. P-plus, that weekend he said he was ready to be together like we both wanted for so long."

At that he saw Ochaco tilt her head to the side, trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together. "...why weren't you? You introduced us to Kai shortly after homecoming."

"Coach Inui threatened Katsuki. Kosei and Tetsutetsu told Inui about us going home together...and then coach threatened to kick him off the team...and as well as me. So…he pushed me away. Then I rebounded recklessly to Kai."

"...that's so terrible, Izuku. I didn't know Coach Inui was that bad." Her eyebrows wrinkled, and he saw the protective flash go across her face.

"He was." Izuku nodded his head thinking about everything the blonde told him and what he heard on the tape. "Apparently, some of the football players freshman year thought we were too..._close._ But they wanted Katsuki on the team because of his skill. So, they all manipulated him in a weird sense to the point he was ashamed. That's what made us grow...distant."

He sighed once more before continuing. "After coach found out about us, Katsuki never denied it...he told me he couldn't do it. He didn't want to deny it. So...that prompted Inui to take Katsuki out games as punishment but masked it as other things. He would also make him run extra drills and pushed him physically past certain limits compared to other players. He was so stressed during that period. It really hurt him."

Izuku paused thinking about how sad and stressed Katsuki looked during their winter runs during this time. He also recalled how distant and quiet the usual hot-headed blonde was in that moment of coldness between them. Katsuki was hurting a lot during that time...on top of all that Izuku hadn't returned his 'I love you'. He felt a twinge of guilt.

"That's when Katsuki decided quit. He realized enough was enough and he couldn't take it anymore. He told me one morning while running it felt like they were trying to beat something out of him that was just...him." He looked up to his best friend and saw that her face was twisted in understanding and sympathy for the blonde. "Then after he quit he said he realized that loving me was also something that was just a part of him."

Izuku gave a soft smile at that part.

"I really...I have always liked him. Since we were kids. I have. The kiss in Hakuba was complicated because I had just found out something problematic about Kai. Katsuki knew about it and he really was trying his best to just be...there? I guess. He just wanted to be present and make sure I wasn't slipping into a depression of sorts because Kai was...keeping me in the relationship."

"W-What does that mean?" She wearily looked at him and Izuku hunched into himself a bit.

"It means he didn't allow me the choice anymore." Brown eyes widened at the information and she reeled her head back. "We were together but after I found out something big I wasn't supposed to know...he threatened me into staying with him. As an extra step. Katsuki was aware of this."

"What did you find out? I know Katsuki had mentioned something about him being a thug, but I didn't think he was actually serious…" She looked down guilty.

"Katsuki wasn't…exactly wrong," he whispered the last part looking away from her. "Kai is complicated and extremely complex. But, despite everything I don't hate him. He had a rough past and his current situation shaped him a lot. He went back to Tokyo to try to figure out stuff on his own. He understands he shouldn't be in...a relationship in the state he's in...and that's okay."

"Did he hurt you while you guys were together?"

The tears that started to well up in Izuku's eyes was all the answer he could give. He felt the emotions of being vulnerable with his best friend start to get to him and all he could do was nod.

He didn't want Ochaco to hate Kai because he didn't hate him, but Kai did hurt him. He did, after he said he wouldn't. That was still a sore spot that that was how his last memory with someone he loved was like.

"H-He has a temper that he can't always control," he whispered, and he saw tears start to well up in the brown eyes across the way from him. "I-It's okay now. I think. I j-just wanted both Kai and Katsuki to be happy. I'll be fine, I have all my friends and now Katsuki and all of you are great. Kai is off going to be better and that's all I want for him." He smiled at her and wiped away his tears, trying his best to hold it in.

"I'm so sorry Izu, you shouldn't have experienced anything like that. Whether he had a temper or not...no one deserves to have their trust betrayed like that...it's a tough thing to get over."

"Y-Yeah...it is. But that's why it was so hard to talk about, y'know? I didn't want anyone to hate Kai because I really do care about him when it comes down to it. I do."

"Thank you so much for telling me all of this, Izu. I know this couldn't have been easy...I'm so sorry for making things hard on Katsuki. Knowing this changes a lot." She got up from her seat and sat down next to him and rubbed his back. The greenette smiled softly at her and continued what he planned in his head.

"B-But I want you to understand that I really _do_ love Katsuki. He's been doing the best he can to always be there for me and make sure I'm safe, I can't deny that. He went through a lot on his own battles that we don't even know about...I'm sure with the team having a guess that he was gay since freshman year made things harder for him than even we know. He doesn't like to talk about himself a lot despite being as cocky as he is." He laughed at the last part and it made the teary brown-haired girl in front of him give a sharp laugh as well.

"I get it," She nodded giving a sad look into green eyes. "I do. I'm sorry I was so hard on him about everything. I'm happy you guys have each other...and I'm proud of him for coming out after all these years." There was a slight pause before she continued. "I can tell you mean a lot to him. Even without you saying all this," she smiled softly.

"Really?" Izuku knitted his brows at her sudden admission.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard that quote of 'if you want to know what someone cherishes the most, see what they photograph'?" Izuku thought for a moment before nodding, allowing her to continue. "Well...all he photographs is you Izuku. I even saw the older photos over the last three years of you at track meets that I wasn't even aware he was at...He loves you. A lot."

Izuku first smiled at the information, thinking about what was said. Then green eyes softened all the way thinking about Katsuki struggling on his own the past three years with a silent battle. He sighed and looked off to the side considering how in the dark he kept his own friends about his battles.

"I'm so sorry for keeping everything from you guys. I didn't to it intentionally, I just didn't like to talk about my problems because I always figured they would go away if I ignored them...but...this time everything stayed, and I figured out consequences with my actions."

"I'm so proud of you too, Izu," she wrapped him in quickly with a tight hug and he hugged her back feeling like his chest was over a thousand times lighter. "I love you and I'm so happy we're friends. I'll always be here through anything you need."

"I love you too, Ochaco." He hugged her back and they leaned back and smiled at each other. Izuku felt his heart full again and with everything (that he could say) out in the open suddenly everything finally felt okay.

He felt secure in love in all aspects of his life for the first time ever. Izuku realized in that moment that it was okay to lean on others without fear and to express any problems he had without running away from them.

And he's never been more thankful to learn such a lesson.

oOoOo

As they continued on into the evening with studying, Izuku watched the sky fade from a light blue to a dusk evening and then finally to a night shade of beautiful navy blue. The stars were dazzling and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Everything was clear as could be. Green eyes then shifted to study the best friend in front of him at the wooden table who had her pink headphones in working on plans for future art club events for the last month in senior year.

Izuku, at the moment, in his own hand had his thoughts consumed about a university. Within the last two weeks it seemed like everyone had finalized their decision because the deadline was next week, which meant he had to make a choice of what college tomorrow when he got home.

The thought made him slightly uneasy to think. Part of him wished he could just avoid the issue, but he knew deep down he couldn't. It was between Yuuei University and University of Tokyo and Izuku didn't really know which one he wanted to go to anymore.

A large part of him wanted to choose Yuuei University. It was where Mina was going, Kirishima, Tenya and Todoroki as well. Ochaco was on the fence with it, but if she did go that would mean all of his extended friends-turned-family would be there.

Kacchan included, and that was a large part.

On the other hand, the idea still felt tainted in his mind after letting it go for so long. He had been wavering letting Yuuei go ever since he met Kai when the older man planted the idea that he should go to U of T instead. Then the two weeks spent basically in the beautiful city showed Izuku there was more than the tight dream he had set for himself. Part of him wanted to branch out after having such a stressful year and catch a wave of fresh air. He had received a full track scholarship there as well, plus it was the top school.

Only downside (or plus side)?...The only grey area was Kai. Izuku didn't even know whether to file him under a pro or a con or if he could just ignore the fact all together. Despite him saying he would call Kai if he ever was in Tokyo he still felt uneasy about seeing him and being in radius of him.

So, Izuku stared at the paper. He had made a pro vs cons list for each school. In big letters under pro for Yuuei University was 'Kacchan' and Kai's name was written across the line dividing pro vs con for U of T. It left Izuku feeling bittersweet in a strange sense.

After a couple more, minutes there was a rustling of papers from the girl in front of him.

"I'm gonna head home Izu, Tenya is waiting for me to go get ice cream with him before the shop across from his house closes. Did you wanna come with us?"

"No, I'm okay! Thank you for the invite though," he replied back softly. "I'm gonna just chill out for a little bit...my mom still isn't home so I'm gonna try to figure out where I'm going to college before I leave out from here."

"Ah! Okay, sounds good. Text me when you get home okay?"

"Of course! Tell Tenya I said hi!" And with that she left.

As time went on, Izuku zoned out with his headphones trying to focus. He was still playing catch up a bit on work. Katsuki had zoomed straight through his and offered to lend a hand but Izuku wanted to try his best to do his own school work himself. Even though he was going through his work quickly, the thoughts about college on the runner's mind were running faster than his own feet when he was at his best.

He looked up at the clock and realized the shop would be closing within the next forty minutes and decided it was time for him to head back home.

It still felt weird to go back to an empty house. He had been using the coffee shop as a post in between until he knew his mom would be home, so he didn't have to be alone.

There had been two nights where he couldn't tell if he was imagining it, but there was a forceful rattling on his now locked and closed window. It would only come when he was home alone and seemingly disappeared when his mom came home from her job.

The sounds had upset him and truthfully, he missed Katsuki being next to him.

Izuku looked over his pros vs cons lists one more time before he felt like he knew what his real decision was. The runner smiled to himself at the thought as he looked down at a certain name on the list.

The greenette then stood to pack his stuff up. He glanced around at the two of bodies left in the shop with him and realized that the crowd had thinned out significantly with the late time. But when his eyes looked at the counter suddenly it felt like time stopped.

Standing at the register was a sight that instantly made his blood run cold.

"Ah, thank you so much," the deep voice called out to the barista. Izuku sat back down in his seat immediately when icy blue eyes looked over a black jacket at him. "I always did like sweet tasting things."

"It's no problem sir, I hope you have a great rest of your night," the polite woman said back completely unaware. She went back to cleaning off the machines and straightening out the expresso beans.

Suddenly, everything was too tight and it all seemed uncomfortably small. Izuku felt his heart start to thrash against his chest and his hands tighten on the red cloth of his backpack. _No. No, no, no. _Izuku's thoughts instantly started to drop and spiral when he realized his mistake.

He was alone.

Green eyes wearily glanced at the door and back at the man he knows at Dabi. The burned smile gave him a chilling sensation that felt like ice icicles pressing against his skin. Dabi took a sip of his liquid and walked out of the coffee shop door. The figure slowly disappeared into the shadows and Izuku could taste the bile rising inside of his throat.

He quickly pulled out his phone to call his mom.

"H-Hi, mom?"

"Hey, Izuku, what's wrong?" She answered. He could hear the movement of things in the back signaling she was still working but Izuku didn't care as he looked worried out at the blackness that was outside.

"Do you think you can come pick me up from the coffee shop on Bongō street? I don't want to walk home."

"O-Oh! Of course, sweetie! I get off of work in an hour, I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" Green eyes looked up at the clock and then back into the pitch-blackness outside. "Izuku? Is that okay is something wrong?"

"Y-yeah, that's fine. I'll be here. Thank you," he rushed and suddenly he felt his anxiety spike all too quickly. _One hour_. He looked back up the clock that indicated that it was almost 8:25 pm which meant that he had a little under thirty-five minutes until the shop closed. He said goodbye to his mom with a shaky hand before standing up and going over to the barista at the counter.

"H-Hi, Miss? I was wondering if you could allow me to stay a little bit past closing. I'm waiting on my mom to come and pick me up and I don't really want to be outside."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. I have to actually go pick up my kids from daycare so I'm leaving on time today." She gave him a sympathetic smile and Izuku cursed to himself.

The ticking of the clock made him more and more anxious as he looked out to the clear windows to the yellow pale street lights like they were an unknown jungle or unmarked territory.

He gave the woman an apology when she looked at him funny for his muttering and then slowly sat back down. Green eyes darted around at the bodies casually starting to leave when he did the math in his head. He would have to stand outside for his mother for over thirty minutes by himself.

His stomach turned sick.

Izuku then took a shaky hand to open his contact list when his mind started to understand the possibilities that might occur. He thought quickly about Katsuki and he automatically sought out to call the blonde male he loved so much for comfort.

However, his finger stopped hovering directly above the name as he looked down to the contact that was listed directly underneath **'Kacchan ****ღ****'**.

It was **Chisaki Kai**.

Everything around Izuku felt like he was drowning at the possibility of seeing Kai again when he wasn't _ready_. His nerves were completely shaken at the thought of talking the brunette but then he looked at the clock again. Then to the outside, and the barista.

The song in the coffee shop switched to a low-beat instrumental song and like a bell, both Katsuki's and Kai's requests rang loud in his ear.

He pressed dial.

The phone picked up in less than one ring.

"Izuku?" The confused deep voice felt foreign but yet so familiar and it stirred Izuku's already racing emotions. The runner could hear a strange rustling on the other end but quickly kept his thoughts focused.

"K-Kai? Remember t-that guy? D-Dabi?" He felt his voice shake as he looked at the window and saw Dabi pass by the window again. Izuku felt his stomach clench when he realized the man must've been toying with him or checking to see if he was still there.

"Is he near you, Izuku?" The voice quickly shifted to hard and cold. It sent unwanted shivers down Izuku's body because it sounded so close to how Kai sounded on that night.

"Y-Yes—"

"Send me your location right _now_." The older man cut him off without hesitation and Izuku felt himself pull his phone back from his ear. He did what was requested of him without missing a beat and ignored the rustle on the other end of the phone.

"O-Okay," he whispered and pressed send on the coffee store's location. "I sent it."

"Don't move, okay? _Don't move._" He heard that same edge in Kai's voice that was rare and gave the man a quick affirmative. The other end of the line went dead and Izuku sat with his bag in his lap. His leg bounced up and down nervously as he thought about where Kai could be possibly coming from. He said he was leaving the first week of April, which was the past Monday.

He prayed that he wasn't trying to come back from somewhere far, or maybe he was sending Himiko. The uncertainty of the situation left Izuku nauseous. He wanted to call the cops but after hearing what the eldest Todoroki said about turning blind eyes to Yakuza related events he didn't know what could possibly happen.

When it came time for the store to close Izuku reluctantly shuffled out when the woman tried to be polite enough to tell him to leave.

He stood underneath the yellow street light that felt like an oasis in a dessert as he looked around. Cars passed by, but they were few and far between. As time passed on, less and less people walked around the already not too busy street. He gripped the straps on his backpack tightly hoping either Kai or his mom would be here soon.

Izuku keep his green eyes focused downward. He watched as a couple people passed him in different colored shoes. Black, white, some heels with flower print on it to celebrate the weather finally being nice. Slowly the feet stopped coming and after a long dry period another person passed in front of him.

Izuku expected the shoes to keep going but when the black gym shoes stopped and faced him, he could feel tears starts to rise back up in his eyes.

Slowly and unwillingly he looked up at the figure and his heart started pounding with adrenaline at the sight of those predatory ice eyes and black hair.

Izuku waited for the man to make a move and he ringed the red backpack straps in his hands in fear. A small smile landed on the burned face when Dabi leaned in painstaking close into Izuku's space. A half-burned hand raised up to touch his hair and Izuku could feel tears start to pour down from his face.

The next words spoken clicked all the puzzle pieces into place in the worse kind of way.

"What a slut. What a pretty, little..._slut_."

Izuku ran.

The dark night became a blurry steam as all the street lights faded into passing yellow streaks and the footsteps behind him sped quickly on his heels. A loud scream erupted from his lungs when he felt a large hand on his backpack yank him backwards forcefully.

A hand covered his mouth and the other gripped painfully onto his hair, digging into the roots. Izuku reached up fiercely to sink his nails into the wrists of the man, trying to ease the unforgiving grip. The runner quickly swung his leg behind to smash his sneaker down on the toe on the man until he heard a loud curse and the hand on his hair gave.

Izuku instantly turned and punched the man in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. The runner gave a frightened exhale before quickly running away again only this time to be snatched by the throat by a strong junction of an elbow and the hand returned to smother his mouth and nose. He let out cries for help but found himself muffled and dragged and yanked backwards into an alleyway as the man quick stepped all of his kicks and shakes to break free.

The athletic greenette shocked the raven-haired man by biting down on the hand covering his mouth and until he pierced through skin. Izuku then shoved his body forward with all his weight into the larger chest. Dabi unwillingly gave a loud yell, snatching his now bleeding hand away as they both to topple over onto the dirty dark grey concrete ground.

Izuku winced when he felt the grovel of tiny pieces of cement dig into his skin, but he ignored it promptly to quickly get up and run towards the exit in the alley. He got a hair close to the sidewalk until the ruthless hand yanked his hair again, and this time it yanked _hard_.

Izuku let out a bloodcurdling scream into the night as he was thrown down on the ground with a new overpowering force. Green eyes squeezed shut as Izuku felt himself struggle and grasp onto the wrist that was hauling him painfully by his roots down deeper and deeper into the dark forgotten alleyway behind a black dumpster.

The tears coming down his face felt hot as the jagged ground cut and raked painfully against his skin. He felt the body above him shift quickly turn him over and slam his face into the dirty concrete and Izuku kept struggling to get away from underneath the man until a rough hand pushed his face down into the uneven surface and dragged his forehead across, scraping off some skin. The other twisted his arm painfully behind his back, pulling another broken sob from Izuku as his body started to shake.

The reality of the situation was settling in when his head was snapped up by his hair. The larger one slowly stood and forced Izuku to rise as well in his disheveled state. The malicious older man then slammed his head against the brick wall behind the large dumpster, making Izuku's vision start to see double. The grip on his arm twisted more, successfully immobilizing Izuku face forward into the wall.

A loud string of cries and pleads left the track runner's mouth when he felt the body press against him and the heavy breathing touch the skin of his ear and neck.

"P-Please, s-stop, please...let m-me go," Izuku choked out his anxiety slowly starting to send him drowning into a panic attack no matter how hard he tried to keep his thoughts a float.

"You're a fast one, aren't you?" The voice spoke out of breath. There was a deep chuckle and Izuku felt himself try to struggle again when a hand reached around to slide to start undoing his belt buckle. "Do you know how much effort I had to put into getting you alone? That fucking blonde hovered over you like a body guard—had to go an extra step just to get him out of the area."

Green eyes widened at the admission and he immediately started to push back and try to escape the solid body above him with cries and screams as his jeans and underwear were shoved downwards. The hand twisting his arm behind his back felt like it was doing to snap his bone at any second and Izuku felt hopeless and alone.

The runner squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the sound of the man undoing his own belt and he could feel the sickness of the length pressed against him through the fabric. There was nothing but non-stop deep aroused breaths from the man pinning him down and Izuku felt the acidic taste take over his mouth. His thoughts spiraled listening to Dabi start to groan from his own anticipation and hunger.

"You must be something _real_ fucking special—"

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut awaiting the worse but when the body pinning him place eased off and the close breathing stopped Izuku's sobs slowed. A single green eye opened when his arm was released and Izuku slowly turned behind him with a heaving chest.

"Sorry I'm late, Izuku," a deep voice called with a deadly edge. Green eyes took in the sharp cutting features, and reddish-brown hair swayed softy in the wind.

Standing there behind Dabi, solid like a beautiful nightmare, was Kai.

He was dressed in his black fur lined leather jacket and no mask was in sight. His black steel knife was pressed firmly against the burned throat to the point Izuku thought if Dabi swallowed it was cut into him. The other hand was buried deep in the black locks, snapping his head backwards for full exposure to the lethal edge of the blade.

Those gold eyes were looking at the man in his grasp with deep gravely cold gaze that frightened Izuku.

...but it also relieved him.

The smaller male felt the sobs ease up as he reached down to pull his pants back up and slumped against the reddish brick wall. He studied how chillingly calm the expression in Kai's golden eyes were and then looked at how enraged the icy blue ones were.

"I thought you left for Tokyo," Dabi hissed out slowly rising his hands. Izuku could see the sweat and the fear that slowly crept up into the burned man's features.

"I stayed behind to tie up all my problematic loose ends," Kai snarled back with a sneer. "You were my last one."

"You know you can't kill me or hurt me. The Boss gave you a very direct order against it. He would be livid if he found out you messed up the only police connection you guys have here."

"...good thing I lied to him and told him I checked in Tokyo last night then, huh?" Kai's deep voice rasped back and Izuku watched him press the edge of the blade in deeper drawing light blood. "You keep forgetting I'm not a fucking _idiot_."

Izuku felt his trembling body shake against the brick as he looked between the two men in front of him and he watched as Kai's feline like eyes slowly shifted to look directly at him for the first time in nearly six weeks.

He waited for Kai to say something, but he didn't.

A softness slipped in his expression as he looked at Izuku. It confused the smaller male why he was looking at him as if he was waiting for something. Rapidly it clicked at what was happening when those gold eyes stayed on him longer.

Kai was looking at him for permission.

Kai was asking for his permission to kill...Dabi.

Green eyes then shifted to the man in front of him and he thought about what was said earlier. He thought about the man confessing to hurting Katsuki's grandmother and recounted how sad and upset the blonde had been over it. How hurt the Bakugous were. He thought about the man stalking them and the pictures that were sent to him and his school, invading his privacy.

In that moment Izuku felt a trickle of blood slide down his face right past his temple.

He looked back at Kai with a blank empty expression.

Izuku nodded softly.

A gratified blood thirsty expression washed over the dark handsome features that Izuku has never seen before. Kai nodded directly back at Izuku.

"Turn around, bunny. I don't want you to see me make my last hit."

Izuku quickly turned his head away to face the dumpster and squeezed his eyes shut the second he saw the dread flash in the raven's eyes.

The brief rustle of a struggle occurred and then there was a single sound of a strangled choke. Izuku kept his eyes closed until he heard the thud of a body fall down to the concrete.

The young male turned around over his shoulder to see Dabi curled up on the ground, his eyes roll back and his hands starting to shake as they reached up helplessly to try and stop the intense amount of thick, red liquid pouring down from the knife wound in his throat.

Kai watched indifferently as the body on the ground started to pool in blood after driving his blade all the way from the front to back of the burnt neck. He put his knife away in its holder and slowly crouched down directly above the bleeding out gang leader. Wide icy blue eyes turned towards him and Izuku felt the drop in Kai's voices voice chill the air.

"I told you not to fuck with me."

Kai then glowered and stood up slowly. He stepped back from the red liquid spreading out over the dark pavement. Bloodied gloved hands pulled out a new black cell phone that Izuku didn't recognize and held it up to his ear.

"Himiko? Go get Shigaraki for a cleanup on Bongo street. Let's keep this one private between us like the others." Izuku watched Kai give a singular grunt as an affirmation to whatever was said back to him. "Make it seem like a mugging gone wrong. I left it sloppy for you. You'll enjoy it."

Izuku stared down with a blank expression as Dabi's eyes fluttered closed and his body went limp. More blood soaked through his clothes and spread out slowly. It stunned the greenette at how blank he felt watching someone bleed out on the ground, but he didn't stay too long on the thought. He heard Kai's cell phone give a click, drawing his attention back to the older man.

It felt strange to see Kai standing there in front of him after all this time. There was a different air to him that Izuku couldn't quiet place, but he felt himself unwillingly frozen in the presence of the dark angel in front of him.

"Are you okay?" The once hard voice asked him in a gentle tone.

Izuku nodded in a shaky manner, feeling himself finally come off edge from his almost panic-attack. "Y-Yeah, I'll be okay...I think I'm just a little...shaken," he whispered back, not taking his eyes off Kai. There were specks of dark red blood on his gloved hands and face that Izuku studied in deep thought. It worried him how safe he felt.

"Do you need a ride home? I don't trust Dabi enough to be out here alone without his low life gang lackies creeping around somewhere."

"I told my mom to come after she's through with work...but…" He stared down at the blood on the ground and then back to his slightly trembling hands. "I think I rather just go home now."

Kai gave an understanding head nod before pulling out his keys. "Let's go then."

oOoOo

Izuku's thoughts were blank as he hesitantly got in the car with Kai. He texted his mom about catching a ride with Tenya back home and that prompted her to stay the extra hour of over time she was intending on.

They sat in silence listening to the radio before Izuku turned his face to look at Kai for the first time.

The windows in the car were down giving a peaceful sense to the car ride. He saw the content look on the young adult's face as he drove the car at a leisure pace with his ungloved hands. His gold eyes shined against the oncoming headlights from other cars and it was eerily calming for Izuku the more he looked at them.

"Thank you, Kai," Izuku's soft voice whispered into the air. Sun colored eyes diverted from the road for a moment to give Izuku a soft smile and the gesture melted the wall Izuku felt around him.

"It's no problem. Thank you for calling me and still trusting me enough," Kai said back. "I'm sorry I ever let you be exposed to someone like that."

"It's not your fault," Izuku muttered. "I'm sorry for making you break your non-violent vow."

"No, I'm happy you did," Kai gave a smirk and for some reason the half grin made Izuku smile as well. "I was planning on exposing him and the police chief for all the rapes they've been covering up to land him in jail before I left town for good...but...this was a more just ending I think. He won't violate anyone ever again."

Izuku paused at the comment and wrinkled his eyebrows at the information.

"...plus, I got to see you one last time. We can actually say goodbye properly," Kai said barely above a whisper and Izuku felt his heart clutch.

When they arrived outside of his house, both his own house and the Bakugous home had their lights off. The tiny narrow street dividing their homes felt different in the spring air. It felt like something had shifted, making way for something new to grow and take root inside of the city. The smell of past rain and flowers filled the air and made Izuku feel light.

The runner then turned to the dark brunette next to him and saw how the young adult was looking at the steering wheel as if thinking about something.

Izuku tilted his head to the side and gripped his backpack in his lap tightly. "Does this mean you're officially leaving tonight?"

"It does," Kai said with a sigh and he turned his body all the way to face the ex-lover. "Thank you for making my time in Hamamatsu some of the most important months of my life, Izuku." The younger male smiled at the other and eldest gave a sad yet happy smile back.

"Same to you," he whispered back feeling the tears in his eyes start to prickle as he looked into the gold eyes. He saw nothing but love and affection and there was a glisten of wetness to them like a mirror.

Slowly, Kai held out his ungloved hand and Izuku felt himself reach back in a gentle manner. Kai squeezed his hand within his and slowly brought up the nimble fair hand to his face. He left a tenderly kind kiss across Izuku's knuckles. He leaned back and intertwined their fingers with a solid nod.

"If you need me, I'll always come running," the deep voice said in a hushed tone. "No matter what." Izuku gave a soft gaze back and mouthed a quiet 'thank you' to the other and felt their hands finally let go of each other.

Izuku held back the bittersweet tears that were building up within him because he was happy.

He was happy that this would be the last memory with Kai in person...and it was gentle.

"Be good, Kai...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, bunny," Kai nodded his head and smiled gently. "Take care."

Izuku returned the smiled one last time at the other man and slowly got out the black sports car for the very last time and closed the door.

He heard the song switch and watched as Kai gave him a two-finger salute with a signature smirk. Gold eyes lovingly looked at him before they peeled away from him tentatively.

Izuku watched as Kai's hands then pulled out a cigarette to light. A burning orange flame that contrasted perfectly against the night atmosphere danced and flickered in a strangely poetic sense. Kai put the poison between his lips with a long drag before exhaling the grey smoke and drove off without a second look back.

Green eyes tried to memorize the sight in front of him as the car pulled off, driving away from the tiny neighborhood for the very last time.

He felt his chest squeeze in something that wasn't heartbreak.

It was hope.

The wind blew through his hair and he watched the sakura blossoms on the trees sway in the direction Kai had just left. Deep down, Izuku had a beautiful feeling in his heart about Kai's departure, and he knew the other was going to be okay.

_They all were._

A soft smile graced his lips when the car was officially out of sight. Izuku realized in that instance, hope is what was missing from his life this whole time.

He hadn't felt hopeful about the future in so long and now for the first time in a long time, Izuku felt the beautiful growth of hope like spring that promised a new fresh breath of life.

oOoOo

_3 weeks later_

"Kiri, get away from Deku! He doesn't want to take anymore goddamn selfies with you!"

"Little dude is his own person, you asshat. He can take all the selfies with me he wants to! Isn't that right, Izuku?"

Laughter mixed with music filled the air and Izuku found himself smiling on the Bakugou couch crowded between a yelling Kirishima and Katsuki who were taking photos at their college decision party that was coupling as a 18th birthday party for the hot-headed blonde.

"I don't really mind either way, the more pictures the better! More memories!" Izuku beamed and he felt Kirishima throw a large arm around his shoulders. The greenette gave a light laugh at the fake betrayed look on his boyfriend's face.

"See, if your boyfriend doesn't mind then it's all cool. Now, get in on this selfie Baku-bro!" A toothy grin drew laughs from the room full of people including the ash blonde boy. Katsuki looked at Izuku in the face with a playful smile before leaning in for a selfie that the goofy football captain took.

"Ah, that's actually pretty dope. I'm diggin' the matching Yuuei University crewnecks you guys are wearing," Denki said as he inspected the photo from Kirishima's phone. Katsuki then gave a cocky grin and pointed to himself with his thumb while Izuku blushed.

"It was my idea, if you can believe. The nerd was scared it would be too damn 'cheesy'. I think it looks fuckin' rad."

"I mean I had no doubt your whipped ass was the one to purchase these," Kirishima laughed and Mina then ruffled her boyfriend's hair when she walked into the living room.

"Leave him alone, Kiri. He's just a boy in love," Mina teased. She was holding a piece of chocolate cake in her hands on a small plastic plate.

Green eyes then peered into the kitchen to his left to see Ochaco, Tenya, Todoroki, and Takeyama all laughing and chatting around the corner. The Bakugou residence was packed with life. Several different students everyone was friends with were all chatting and eating cake. Coach Toshinori was talking with his own mother on the porch outside about how much of a great university it was that both him and Katsuki chose for their future, and the Bakugou parents were in the kitchen making food and being the life of the party.

As time went on everyone was chatting about how so many of them chose Yuuei University in the end and Izuku felt hopeful for the future and how much fun it was going to be with all of them. The S.Q.U.A.D group had immediately planned a giant road trip down to Nagasaki together for the summer and Izuku was looking forward to it so much.

"Ah, can someone take a photo of me and 'zuku please? On my good camera not with your shitty ass phones," The tall blonde's voice called out to the room right before Ochaco stepped up and gave him a smile. Katsuki gave her a grin directly back and handed over his prized possession to the smaller girl. "Perfect. You take the best pictures of us."

"You know I have that artsy eye that'll help capture your aesthetic," Ochaco laughed as he started to fiddle with the black camera. "Okay, smile! On the count of three!"

Katsuki then walked over to Izuku and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Izuku did the same, leaning in and wrapping his arms tightly around Katsuki's midsection. The flash went off and then Izuku looked up at the ash blonde boy who looked back down at him with a soft look in his eyes and another flash went off.

Katsuki said thank you politely to the small brown-haired girl and took his camera from her before putting it high up on the living room shelf. He then walked back over to the short greenette with a slightly exhausted gaze, looking around at all the people filling inside of the house.

"Wanna go outside for a minute?" The deep voice above him whispered. Izuku took in all the noise surrounding him and then took in the ruby eyes he loved so much and nodded.

oOoOo

As they made their way outside Izuku could feel the bumping of the music from the birthday party in the distance as they held hands walking towards the lake shore. He took in the greenery and all the spring flowers around them that signified new life, and it felt refreshing to see such a scene change. He felt ready for it.

The last three weeks since the Dabi run in had been magically peaceful. He told Katsuki what happened, and the blonde was more than satisfied with the end result, as was Izuku once he realized everything. The photos and the stalking were both solved, and he got to say goodbye to Kai properly.

It was officially another secret all three of them shared.

When they reached the edge of the lake shore, Katsuki took his hand and led him down the pathway down to the beach they used to go to when they were younger. It occurred the smaller male that they hadn't been to visit it together in so long since Katsuki took the picture of him against the sunset.

"Let's go for a swim," the deep voice chuckled, and green eyes widened at the suggestion. He watched baffled as his boyfriend started taking off his navy blue Yuuei crew neck, black shorts, and white shoes without a second thought.

"A swim? Kacchan, that doesn't make any sense," Izuku harshly whispered.

He was about to reprimand the other more on the randomness until those crimson colored irises looked over a shirtless tanned shoulder. Izuku found himself speechless at the breathtaking visual of Katsuki against the purple, orange and red hues of the sky.

The setting sun gave his soft blonde hair a glow like an angelic halo and the beating inside of the runner's chest skyrocketed with love.

"A-Actually, you're right. Let's take a swim."

Izuku laughed and quickly followed suit to catch up with the blonde that was now peacefully heading towards the water. The athlete hurried and grabbed onto the large hand and he felt them both laugh at the tickle of the waves against their feet and calves.

Izuku let himself melt into the warm sea and admired how it blended so artistically with the sky. The pastel colors reflected from above directly onto the wading water as they both sank deeper and deeper into the welcoming colors of blue, orange and pink.

Green eyes watched dazed as the other seemed to lose himself in relaxing in the water and leaned back fully into it and closed his eyes. Izuku leaned down to kiss him on the forehead and did the same, letting the drift take him peacefully. After a couple of moments, he felt an arm pull him back up by his waist. He stood up fully resting his hand on the wet chest in front of him, feeling at home with their proximity.

Small beads of water dripped down from both their faces as twin eyes alike studied the other like they were absolutely precious to the world. The water pooled at their waists and the light push and pull of waves relaxed them.

Izuku then turned his eyes to the setting sun and admired how everything in the scene became flooded with the romantic colors.

"I always loved the sunset...and the sunrises," the greenette whispered into the air as he took in the landscape. "There's just something so peaceful about the colors, I don't think there's anything like it in the world, y'know?"

"...I can think of something actually," he heard Katsuki's raspy voice say from above him. Green eyes then looked up at the boy holding him in the water and tilted his head to the side.

"Really? What?"

"You," the light reply was. A hand slowly raised from out of the sun-kissed water to touch his face. "You're my sun, Izuku."

The words sank into his skin and how deep of a look the warm eyes pierced into him with. Izuku felt his heart pull him closer until their chests met and he looked longingly into the red ones in front of him with deep passion and a smile.

He thought about what the other meant and he understood in his heart exactly what was being said.

They were a constant to each other and there was always a gravity between them that felt unbreakable and undeniable. Katsuki warmed his heart like a radiance of the sun and he made everything brighter for him during one of the darkest times in his life.

They shared a kiss in the gentle sun reflective waves, blending into the background colors and their hearts melted together.

"You're mine as well."

* * *

^_^ next chapter is the epilogue~!

The chapter after that is the alt OverDeku ending. This story is actually finished to full competition! I just have to iron out a couple of stuff and read over for typos/possible edits. I was thinking of just staggering them sometime this week maybe (triple update?) The next two chapters ain't nothing but the GOODS and fluff.

If you guys would want that please let me know! Thanks for reading~

**Preview of epilogue: **

"You're going to do great, Katsuki." Todoroki smiled and patted him on the shoulder as well. "In all seriousness though, limit it to maybe five curse words max. My obaasan as a weak heart."

The group all laughed together and soon the announcer for the graduation called for everything to start and people to take their seats. One by one the friends said goodbye and went to find their seats in order by their names. Red eyes lingered on green and Katsuki leaned in quickly to give a hug to the younger one.

"Listen carefully," he whispered into the curls and leaned back with a content smile on his face.


	16. The Graduation

3 Welcome!

This is the very last chapter of the over all story outside of the alt ending that'll be posted later. It feels bittersweet. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16 - The Graduation -** "I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love." -Nikka Ursula

.

.

.

_1 month later _

"A mystery donor by the name of Chisaki gives over thousands of dollars to local orphanages in Tokyo. Who is this mystery man and why does he feel the need to remain secret? Could this be the start of a possible reformation of the foster care system that's always been neglected?"

Izuku sat on Katsuki's bed waiting for the other to get out of the shower as he watched the news in awe.

His heart buckled onto itself hearing the anchor woman's report because he knew. He knew deep down who that was, and it made him so happy. Green eyes watched as the subject was switched to the falling crime rates in Hamamatsu. He through back to the first spike in them and now to the fall with a thoughtful gaze on the TV.

The sound of a shower stopping filled up the empty house on the warm Friday afternoon. Both older Bakugous were out at work still while they had gotten the day off from school to just relax before the graduation tomorrow.

Izuku refocused himself and his attention to the door of Katsuki's room to see the blonde walking in with a white towel around his waist and another drying off his unruly hair. Gentle red eyes laid upon him with a soft smile.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, 'zuku?"

"Nothing really," he replied back with a smile. "Just can't believe we're graduating tomorrow."

"I know...it's a weird feeling, right?" Katsuki replied and put down his hair towel neatly across the backside of his desk chair. Izuku tilted his head as Katsuki walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead.

Izuku smiled and hummed happily at the gesture in his green pajamas. He looked up into red eyes and slightly damp blonde hair to see his boyfriend leaning down further to give him a solid kiss on the lips. Izuku automatically melted into the warm feeling and allowed the larger body to scoot him backwards on the bed until his back hit the wall.

It felt like home to have Katsuki this close to him and he easily allowed the oldest to rest himself between his legs the longer they kissed. He felt Katsuki tilt his head to the side, deepening the kiss and Izuku followed along with his heart warming up slowly.

Soft hand slowly traveled underneath his shirt and repositioned him to lay down on the bed as Katsuki thoughtfully hovered over him. However, Izuku stiffened when the hand went to pull up the hem of his shirt and he reflexes out to grab his boyfriend's wrists.

The gesture caught both off guard and the kiss was broken. The concerned young adult reeled back from the younger one underneath him and knitted his brow.

"...what's wrong?" Katsuki asked quietly. Izuku's hands nervously twitched on the shoulders above him realizing this was something he never actually discussed too much with the other. But as he searched the loving face above him he didn't find himself scared to ask what had been on his mind for the last three months.

"Can I...keep my shirt on?" The look of worry on the other's face only got deeper.

"Because of the scar on your back?"

In this moment Izuku nodded and Katsuki slightly frowned.

The blonde recounted all their past intimate moments and quickly noticed the pattern. Izuku either always kept his shirt fully on, distracting him to not take it off or only allowed it to be unbuttoned in the front. The thought slightly hurt Katsuki at the underlying meaning behind his boyfriend's actions.

"You're self-conscious of it." He stated, not asking.

Green eyes darted away and Izuku curled into himself slightly, looking away with a mildly dejected face.

"A little…" the soft voice whispered in a hush. "It just feels weird to not have it covered when I do things...related what it symbolizes. Keeping my shirt on helps me forget it's there and let loose more."

"You're not the letter on your back, Izuku," Katsuki whispered bringing up a hand in the curly hair. "You're so much more than that I hope you realize, and it's not a fair thing that you got branded with."

Izuku didn't say anything but he looked back into the ruby eyes above him and the other sighed. Katsuki shifted upward on his hinds and lifting Izuku up by his torso to set the smaller one looking at him in the face.

There was a shift in the air Izuku couldn't pinpoint but an extremely serious expression came over Katsuki's face. The large hand lifted slowly and carefully not to spook the greenette as he shifted the oversized green shirt off the freckled shoulder.

Air hit his left shoulder as Izuku kept his eyes focused forward on the person in front of him that seemed to be in deep thought. He felt the nimble fingers of Katsuki slowly slide into the hem and lightly touch the raised skin on his back.

"Do you know how the scarlet letter ended?" The question threw Izuku off slightly, but he shook his head. "The woman wrongfully branded ended up making the symbol of shame into something that was her own because it was on _her_ body. Not the bodies of the people around her...she, and all the people who loved her for how amazing she was, found that her 'A' stood for _able_ not _adulteress_."

Izuku's heart sped up as Katsuki moved his hands to slowly button down the pajama top.

"You're able, Izuku. You're beautiful and able to do absolutely any fucking thing. Don't let anyone or anything stand in the way of how bright you're gonna shine." The youngest felt his eyes water as he let the world sink into his skin and he found himself looking at his body in a new light. The air in the room hit his chest and slowly the hands started to work off his shirt, pushing the cloth down from his shoulders.

"I'm not gonna let you think any less of yourself either," his boyfriend continued in a determined tone.

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden feeling of vulnerability and red eyes studied the freckled shoulders with a deep resolve. Light butterfly kisses trialed on Izuku's collar bone and he felt the gentle tickle and warmth of breath against his skin.

"You're strong and able to do anything," Katsuki's voice whispered with great care.

Slowly but surely, he relaxed his eyes from squeezing them shut to keeping them in a closed state, allowing himself to get completely lost in everything about Katsuki. He loosened his tightly gripped fists of the insecurity he felt when his boyfriend finally pulled him out of the shirt, leaving him exposed.

He could smell the fresh fragrance of soap fill his senses and the soft skin press firmly into his. The trial of kisses started to climb higher and the hands returned to his body to hold him affectionately by the shoulders. Hot breath ghosted over his ears, brushing gently with the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck.

"You're down right beautiful," the deep voice hushed. "Can I make you feel as beautiful as you are?" Katsuki leaned back to look deep into Izuku eyes and there was a new-found level of understanding and want between them.

Izuku thought over and over again about the thoughtful words that were spoken to him and his chest was tight out of fullness. Fullness from happiness, love and joy. This time Izuku leaned forward and pulled his arms around wide set shoulders. Their lips met again and worked against each other in a needy fashion. Katsuki's hands rounded from the back and held on to the person he loved tightly, pressing their bodies together closely.

Both lost themselves in the bliss and they lowered themselves back down with Katsuki pressed firmly between Izuku's clothed legs. Izuku let out shaky breaths when their lengths brushed and ground down into each other. They kept going lost in each other, while reedy moans escaped past both of their lips, but the other just drank the sound in not missing a beat as they pushed and pulled trying to draw the other closer.

Izuku felt Katsuki press his tongue into his and he fully allowed the exploration and feeling of their mouths. His breath hitched more when rough, yet thoughtful hands lifted his hips against the hard body and swiftly worked off his pajama pants.

There was a slight fumble in smoothness as Izuku tried to kick them off at the same time Katsuki whipped off his own towel, but they both just laughed into their ecstasy at the clumsiness.

A flame inside of Katsuki's chest flickered as his mouth latched on more fiercely onto Izuku's neck, biting and sucking greedily making green eyes flutter closed at the electric feeling. A wet tongue graced across the beautiful freckled collar bone and Izuku moaned highly, curling his toes at the wave of heat that rolled its way down his body.

The runner's thoughts were overwhelmed with everything about the blonde he loved. The soft yet pushy touch and how deep of a groan he would give when he felt their tips rub together. The deep rumble in the defined chest above him made Izuku dig his nails into the tanned skin above him and lock the other in closely with his muscular thighs.

"I need you," Izuku whispered lowly in between hot breaths. He emphasized his point by lifting his hips to grind their bare cocks together. The sensation was warm and perfect, sending Izuku right to the edge of his desire. It pulsated deep into him and he wanted nothing more than to feel Katsuki. He wanted to feel him in every possible sense that he could.

There was a low hungry like groan from the blonde that was bruising his neck. The hips above him grounded down fiercely in want. Izuku choked out a moan in surprise but welcomed the blazon heat that gathered deep in his groin and belly.

"I need you too...do you want to?" The raspy voice replied, thick with heavy emotions. Katsuki drew back from the spot of skin he was abusing to gaze down onto Izuku for permission. His smoldering red eyes stared into green ones that were blown wide almost fully dilated.

"_Yes_. Yes—please," Izuku quickly hurried out, nodding his head. He took his hands and pulled Katsuki back down for a devouring kiss and he bit hard onto the other's bottom lip, drawing a gasp from the blonde. He pushed his tongue inside the awaiting mouth and maneuvered his hand to work its way down in between their warm flushed bodies.

He wrapped his hand confidently around Katsuki's long length and started to pump it graciously, twisting it at the sensitive pink head. There was an instant grovel like groan emitted from the bare chest pressed onto his making heat tremble between them.

"Yeah, touch me _just_ like that," Katsuki praised with a devilish grin on his face into the kiss, fully satisfied. "Get this cock hard enough to fuck you with." He moved his head to aggressively bite down on the freckled neck and licked it, slowly sending shots of sensation into his boyfriend. The rosy lips from below him cried out with a moan and at that Katsuki finally let loose completely.

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut when the mouth attached on him started to bite and suck fiercely. Katsuki rocked his hips into the hand wrapped around his thick member loving the tension.

The ash blonde groaned, shifting to rest his forehand against Izuku's. He gave off a string low curses under his breath when Izuku teased the slit of his head, smearing precum all around it. His red eyes fluttered closed and he let himself get lost in the pleasure when the warm hand tightly grasped around him picked up speed.

He felt Izuku's chest start to rise and fall rapidly in anticipation as he pumped his cock. The feeling of need that was radiating off of the runner below made the blonde want to just take him then and there—but he controlled the urge. A fast fuck would be too easy and Katsuki wanted to unravel Izuku, having him crying out and begging for it.

The hand pumping his length eager gave a twist to his tip, knocking Katsuki right off the edge of his restraint. In a quick flash he started trialing soft kissing down Izuku's lean body. The greenette lost grip of the pulsing cock in his hand as the larger body moved steadily down south, leaving a warm sensation of tongue swirls and teases all the way down.

Thick legs were handled swiftly by strong arms and thrown over Katsuki's shoulders effortless leaving the blonde to smirk like the devil from between his legs, both of his hands holding onto the runner's creamy thighs. His fingers pressed into the ivory flesh gripping on tightly.

The sight made an intense electric warmth slide over all Izuku's body and his cock twitched in anticipation. The tight heat in the runner's lower stomach coiled when a warm hand messaged his sensitive sack and soon a wet mouth swallowed his erection whole.

"Oh!" Was the only high sound Izuku could make when Katsuki instantaneously hallowed out his cheeks to give a long suck. The welcoming cavern swirled its tongue against his cock and a merciless hand gripped the base of his erection tightly.

"K-Kat—ah—" Izuku tried to get the name out but the head started bobbing coaxing Izuku to arch upwards and bury a hand in the soft blonde hair. The photographer reached up to guide Izuku's hand motions edging him on to start thrusting into the wet mouth. The tongue swirled and sucked driving Izuku crazy all the while Katsuki's hand pumped up and down the saliva drenched length.

Izuku arched more and pressed down on Katsuki's head when he felt the blonde double back with a gag, but he kept going trying to suck the life out of the greenette below him. A hum buzzed around his length deep from within the older boy's throat and Izuku tossed his head to the side, almost locking his knees around the other's neck.

"_Oh_! G-God, you're a quick learner—_shit_!" Izuku curse and bit his lip when he felt waves of ecstasy rise and fall intensely inside of him.

The more the head bobbed, sucking him in sinfully Izuku felt himself led closer and closer to his edge with powerful rushes of electric clashes of euphoria in his groin. He gave a throaty high-pitched moan when he felt himself near. Calloused heels dug into Katsuki's back as Izuku arched off the bed. The green beauty tossed his head backwards and gripped tighter onto the blonde locks in between his legs working dirty ministrations as he felt the final rise of heat snap in his belly with a wanton cry.

"K-Kacchan, I'm gonna cum—" but the second the words dropped from his mouth a hand gripped the base of his cock tightly. Izuku squeezed his eyes shut at the flood of pleasure that radiated through his legs like waves crashing against a closed gate.

"—KATSUKI!" He harshly hissed out at the intensity of the denial and convulsed in the grasp he was held captive in fruitlessly.

The tormentor in question smirked around the hot flesh in his mouth before gave one long suck, making the salty tip hit the back of his throat before he pulled back with a wet pop and licked the head one more time making Izuku shiver and whine. The greenette subconsciously lifted his hips trying to chase the warmth and Katsuki snapped Izuku's body back down on the bed with a thud.

And it drove Izuku up the _wall_.

"Gettin' fuckin' greedy, aren't you?" The raspy voice prodded. Izuku keened desperately and tried to buck against the force holding his hips down and Katsuki smirked giving a tight pump to the pink cock in his grasp. Red eyes watched as green ones rolled back and Izuku bit his moist lip. "I told you I was gonna take my time and make you just absolutely lose it."

Izuku gave another throaty moan and pushed up against the pants pinning him down by his thighs.

"Just hurry up, Katsuki! I'm—" A deep chuckle cut him off and the skilled tongue was back on him licking his slit of precum just enough to make Izuku curl his toes.

"Damn, you're hella pushy when horny, Deku," Katsuki smirked and an erotic yet annoyed face twisted onto Izuku's face. At that, a wide lust filled grin spread across the blonde's sharp expression as he pumped the already on edge boy's length painfully slow. "I like it. Tell me what do, baby."

Izuku gritted his teeth at the slow pumping and pulling that backed him to and fro from his almost orgasm and he tried his best to thrust upwards into the other's hand.

"Fuck me." The phrase fell from the teenager's mouth without a 'please' and it satisfied Katsuki more than he thought to hear it. "You know you want to, we've waited so damn long."

The peasantry was dropped, and the blonde boy could practically feel himself grow harder at the challenging edge in the words. He imagined himself inside of Izuku's tight body, rocking the shit out of him on the small bed until he was incoherent. The photographer's hand gripped the base of the cock tighter and he could see the desperation and need start to flare in those jade eyes as they dropped sinfully down into shades of heat and want.

"How hard should I fuck you, 'zuku?"

"Until I'm screaming, Katsuki," his voice gave a low groan when the pad of the calloused thumb teased his sensitive slit again. "I w-wanna limp across the stage tomorrow. I want everyone to know well you used me up,"

The image of Izuku crying out in pleasure, wrapped tight around him made Katsuki give a sound close to a growl. The blonde male made a grab for the nightstand drawer to pull out an unopened tube of lube and Izuku raised his eyebrows out of both lustful relief and surprise.

"When did you get that?" Izuku laughed slightly as Katsuki quickly opened it as if he was on a mission. The blonde turned towards him with a grin and a sharp look in his eye.

"That detail isn't important," he laughed back. "I wanted to be prepared just in case. No more damn lotion."

The greenette nodded with a smile and lifted his hips a little to egg on the other, bumping their tips together in a teasing manner.

"You're so thoughtful, Kacchan," he said in a mirthful tone and red eyes instantly darkened. Izuku trailed his eyes down the cut six pack to the hard, thick erection that was pointed directly at him. He took in the sight of his legs spread wide open around the narrow hips and his own cock brushing lightly against the other. He felt his mouth start to salivate.

"Yeah, I'm real fuckin' thoughtful right now—_trust me_." The voice of his lover was smothered in heat and Izuku could practically see the dangerous thoughts prowling around inside of that blonde's head.

Katsuki poured the warm slick substance onto his palm and took a large hard to encompass both of their erections and began to pump them together at a fast pace. His free hand held on tightly to the greenette below him, squeezing into the thickness of Izuku's inner thigh.

Izuku sat up against his forearms and curled his toes at the wet slick feeling that overtook his body. The hand gripped hard and Izuku gave a high keen at the new sensation. Katsuki's palm felt warm wrapped around both of their length and the cock on his felt perfectly sinful pumping together.

"Ahh...Katsuki," he moaned into the air and bit his lip when the hand squeezed their tips together. "F-Feels so good." He gave high throaty moan and looked up half lidded into red eyes that were piercing down at him with a powerful heated gaze shining through.

"I'm gonna make you feel down right amazing you have no idea," the deep voice answered. The sound of the heavy vocal cords made a wave of pleasure roll inside of Izuku's chest. He felt both of his nipples tighten and fully erect at the feeling.

"You already are, Kacchan."

The runner closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the wet vigorous pumping of their hard-ons together while Katsuki but his own lip and snarled from above him, thrusting into his hand creating more friction. He looked down at Izuku's face that was completely blissed out and used his free hand to squeeze more lube onto their flesh.

Izuku's breath hitched at the feeling the cold substance being worked generously onto them and he could feel a strong hand lift one of his legs above his head and over the other's shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Katsuki draw back his hand and smear more lube onto two fingers of his and rub his puckered entrance. Green eyes filled with lust as the feeling of the finger teasingly swirling around his backside and he pushed his hips down on the digit, begging for it to enter him.

Crimson eyes watched darkly as he gave into the silent request and pushed his finger in past the tight ring. He watched as Izuku spread his legs wider, the one around his shoulder pulling him inward more. The blonde began to pump it his digit inside of the tight heat and quickly found his favorite spot inside of Izuku.

"A-Ah, _yes_!" A quick flash of white overcame Izuku's sight when the male above him attacked the spot in him without warning, quickly adding in a second finger.

"There we go. _Lose it_. Fucking lose it for me," he hissed, thrusting his hand in quicker ruthlessly against the spot and Izuku's legs instantly started to shake against him. The tiny bed started to rock underneath them as Katsuki roughly started to pump Izuku's neglected wet cock.

"K-Ka—" the soft strained voice tried, but the overwhelming sensation of pleasure made a beautiful orchestra of cries and moans pushed past his lips as his body was filled with crashing waves of heat. The feeling of him being worked open caused repetitive high moans to rise and echo into the room.

Katsuki felt his cock ache painfully as he thrusted his fingers in harder, stretching and preparing Izuku. He scissored the shaking body beneath him and Izuku's mouth fell into an open gap loving the feeling of being opened.

"Are you ready for me, baby boy?" Katsuki asked with a heavy pant, not letting up. He could feel the other tense around his fingers at the thought, sucking him in more inside as he pressed down firmly on the other's prostate. "_Fuck_. You're past ready."

"I need you, Kacchan," Izuku breathed out with his chest heaving, green eyes clouded with lust and affection. "I wanna feel you inside of me," Izuku reached up to pull the other down forcefully to his level and Katsuki popped his fingers out quickly to align himself up.

"_Shit_—I need you too," the blonde replied back and kissed the other deeply.

He teased his hot tip against the tight, wet hole and grabbed behind Izuku's knees to force them backwards over the other's ears as he leaned down fully into his space. The blonde rested his forearms on either side of the beautiful forest green curls and closed his eyes. The slick wetness of mixed fluids against his sensitive shaft had Katsuki biting his lip as he pushed in carefully feeling Izuku clench down on him.

The beautiful freckled face winced slightly and Katsuki rolled his hips working his way in without hurting the other.

"Shh...it's okay I got you," he cooed softly as he slowly pushed in more, his hand running through the other's hair lovingly. "I got you, don't worry...fuck, you're so tight…" Red eyes slowly closed as he was engulfed all the way and he felt the warm walls of Izuku swallow him inside.

Both were set on fire with their deep want when the thick long cock finally was fully seated inside. Katsuki let out a groan as he rolled his hips into the warm walls and Izuku keened as the shaft rubbed against his pleasure spot and chilled ecstasy over both of them.

"You're so beautiful, 'zuku," Katsuki whispered slowly building tempo the more he rolled and rocked his hips inside of the other's tight body. "I love you so damn much," the sweet nothings fell from his lips like a mantra as he pulled out to the tip and thrusted back in fiercely.

Izuku cried out at the hard movement and Katsuki quickly took his hands and pinned Izuku's wrist above his head.

"Can you feel it?" _Thrust_. "Can you feel how much I fuckin' love and want you?" He gave another hard thrust and grunted deeply before kicking up the speed. His hands tightened on Izuku's wrist creating a tension as he fucked himself into the arching body below him.

Izuku found himself bouncing against the mattress as Katsuki cock stretched him wide with pleasurable burning and ecstasy over and over again.

"Y-Yes, I love you too Katsuki," he moaned out "_Ah_! Right there—" An electric pulse radiated through his body as the cock deep inside him slammed against his prostate again and again. The greenette was overcome with wide feeling of being filled repeatedly at a brutal pace. The fire inside of his lower belly and groin built up and strained inside of him as if he was going to burst at any moment.

"Katsuki—oh, _fuck_!" Izuku cried out loudly when the brutal pace sped up impossibly faster. The hips snapped against him unforgiving and loud grunts could be heard in the room.

"Wrong name 'zuku," Katsuki hissed giving several hard thrusts inside of the male below him. "There's only one name you say when I'm fucking you like _this_."

"Ah! _Ah_! Ka—Ka—"

"C-C'mon," he breathed out heavily stretching out Izuku's arm tightly making the tension of their movements feel more frantic as he watched Izuku twist his face hard in pleasure as he kept up the bruising pace. "I'll fuck it all the way outta that beautiful mouth of yours if I have to."

"K-Kacchan!" The name bounced off the walls and Katsuki straight out smiled pushing himself to the hilt inside of Izuku, pressed firmly against that spot that made the greenette shiver and quake.

"_There we go._" Katsuki's voice dropped and he scooped Izuku into his arms quickly, following the deep building desire in his heart. "That's what I like to hear." He lifted the other up with strong arm taking a complete shift in their positions with his cock still fully pushed inside of the other.

Izuku kept his eyes closed when he felt his wrists released from the tight grasp as he was swiftly seated on Katsuki's lap. He held his arms around out automatically to tight hug around his boyfriend's neck when he felt the other thrust upward. He let out a muffled cry into blonde hair when warm palms pulled apart his cheeks. Agile hips snapped into him directly against the spot that drives him down right mad, and Katsuki dug his heels into the soft mattress for full throttle.

Both felt their rising ecstasy cling to their bodies as Katsuki pounded upward rocking them hard, the rough sounds filling the house. Reedy moans and deep grunts mixed together in the perfect harmony as the waves of pleasure filled them both. Izuku felt his body start to become hot as a singular trickle of sweat fell from his forward and their bodies felt as if they were melting down together when the desperate thrusts became needier and faster.

Another powerful wave crashed against him forcing Izuku bit his lip at how close to the edge he was. Everything felt tight and the sensation in his groin pulsed and pulled him to start to fuck downwards and meet the hard thrusts into him with a loud slapping of skin.

Katsuki curse repeatedly as they both clashed together their bodies chasing after the feeling of euphoria. Izuku held on tightly when a particular hard thrust made him arch his back more and he was filled with intense emotions of love, lust, and need.

"_Kacchan_!" Izuku moaned loudly when he felt the hard shaft inside of him start to get off pace with the erratic movements, signally his lover was close.

"I'm g-gonna cum, 'zuku—" Katsuki bit out and he held on tighter to the muscular fresh in his hand in a bruising grip. "Can I come inside of you?"

"Yes, _please_," Izuku replied his own heat coiling sharply. "Give me everything, Kacchan," he whispered into the blonde's ear in a strained sultry voice. The sound of such a low raspy sound from Izuku sent the blonde straight over the edge he was tight roping on fiercely. Katsuki give three more sharp thrusts that pushed Izuku's own moans up several octaves with each one until the final wave of pleasure ripped through his body without warning.

"_Izuku_—_!_" Katsuki cried out as he felt his orgasm race through his whole body and slam its way through him. He came deeply inside of Izuku, squirting and painting the inside of the tight wet walls. Strong hands pushed his length all the way to the hilt in the tight passage, holding the smaller body on his lap tightly in place as his hips jerked and rocked against the pleasure spot.

Izuku felt himself fall over with ecstasy as his vision went white feeling the thickness inside of him spurt cum forcefully against his prostate. His body quaked as the giant tidal of his orgasm rose and came crashing down out of him with a violent rip making him spray himself directly between their sweaty bodies. Izuku gave a low groan and buried his face inside the crook of Katsuki's warm, dewy neck as he felt the pleasurable ripples surge through him.

Heavy pants and sighs could be heard in the room as they both tried to catch their breath.

Izuku slowly shifted back, loosening the death grip he had on the other. When green eyes met red both smiled lovingly and Katsuki lifted his arms to hold Izuku's waist gentle before closing his eyes. He leaned his head back and allowed himself to fall against the plush surface with a small bounce.

Izuku laughed and smiled as he was brought down too on top of the other. He lifted a hand to run through the blonde hair and red eyes slowly opened to look up at him like he was the only thing in the world he saw.

"That was amazing," the raspy voice whispered. Slowly Katsuki lifted his own hand to push green curls behind the ear gently.

"It was," Izuku smiled back.

In that moment both felt complete and loved. Izuku felt beautiful having all the fears about his body washed away from the amount of care Katsuki showered him in and the blonde felt himself meld into knowing that _this_ was right.

Katsuki leaned upward to lay a kiss on Izuku's forward.

They didn't say much while lying in each other's arms, but their thoughts were exactly the same.

_This is perfect. _

oOoOo

_Graduation Day_

"Izuku, over here!"

The greenette in question turned around quickly in his blue cap and gown that had a red tassel dangling from the graduation cap. The auditorium was packed with students dressed like him and parents proudly hugging and kissing their children.

"Coming!" He called back to the brown-haired best friend as he quickly paced himself over to the group of friends. He found Kirishima and Mina talking and laughing, trying to fit the cap onto the thick head of red hair that was now gelled downward and Katsuki himself being oddly quiet while looking down at his hands as if he was repeating something to himself.

Izuku walked up to the lively circle of friends and poked his boyfriend on his forehead. Distracted red eyes then finally glanced up and instantly a small smile graced the handsome blonde's face.

"Whatcha thinking about, Kacchan?"

"Just going over my speech in my head," he replied back. "Wanna make sure I don't fuck it up."

"You're going to be great." Izuku leaned up on his toes and placed a small kiss on the tanned cheek. "There's no way you could ever possibly mess up."

"Yeah there is, don't act like you don't know it, Izuku." Kirishima laughed finally letting Mina bobby pin down his cap. "I bet ya he's gonna get up there and just state a string of curse words."

"God, that would a sight wouldn't it?" Todoroki laughed and threw his arm around Izuku. "You did censor it for him, right? Don't wanna have a repeat of prom night when he just started cursing out joy when Mina and Kirishima won prom king and queen."

"Jesus fucking Christ! I swear I hate when you two fuckin' gang up on me! This is why I'm number one, you guys spend too much time talkin' trash 'bout me." Katsuki scowled and then steadily broken down into a deep chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you arrogant mutt," Kirishima pulled Katsuki into a hug and hit him lightly on the head. "Get up there and show everyone what you're made of. Love you bro!"

"You're going to do great, Katsuki." Todoroki smiled and patted him on the shoulder as well. "In all seriousness though, limit it to maybe five curse words max. My obaasan as a weak heart."

The group all laughed together and soon the announcer for the graduation called for everything to start and people to take their seats. One by one the friends said goodbye and went to find their seats in order by their names. Red eyes lingered on green and Katsuki leaned in quickly to give a hug to the younger one.

"Listen carefully," he whispered into the curls and leaned back with a content smile on his face. Izuku nodded and tilted his head to the side when the lips he loved so much gave him a quick simple kiss and the two boys took their seats.

The graduation started, and the lights dimmed, putting all the attention and focus on the stage.

Principal Nezu gave a few short announcements and then went into detail about how this year he saw a shift of acceptance in the students of Aldera High that both surprised him and made him proud. He talked about acceptance and love and how everyone in this world only really has each other so to keep arms open wide and welcoming because you never know what kind of battles people are going through.

After a few more teachers got on stages and gave heartwarming remarks they called up the top student for the class speech. Green eyes watched full of admiration and Izuku clapped his hands together fiercer than anyone else in the room at the sight of Katsuki getting up on stage.

The blonde smiled beautifully at the principle, the navy-blue cap and gown contrasting with his hair. The red graduation stole that signified top ten draped around his shoulders was outlined with gold, perfectly matched his eyes.

"Now welcoming the valedictorian, Bakugou Katsuki, to the stage for the class of 2019 speech!"

The audience gave more applause and Izuku turned his head at the loud sound of auntie Mitsuki on the other side of the room screaming 'That's my baby!'.

Katsuki gave one more dazzling smile before looking down at his note cards and taking a deep breath in. The audience rustled down and Izuku eagerly awaited the words he had been wanting to hear for the last two months.

The blonde on the stage cleared his throat before looking out to everyone.

"I thought really long and hard about what I wanted my speech to be about." His voice echoed out clearly into the large space, instantly capturing everyone's attention. "So many things happened this year that just…wow. Amazed me. Like, honestly…ya'll got no clue." Katsuki shook his head slightly as if he was in a flashback and blinked hard a couple of times. There was a mild wave of light laughter and Izuku smiled at the inside joke thinking about everything that happened between them.

"But I decided on something I think everyone can understand: following your heart." Green eyes widened at the statement and felt that feeling in his chest he always felt around Katsuki give him a light tug.

"I spent the last three previous years in high school fighting against my body, and what my heart wanted. I was running away from things that my heart was pulling me towards, and it was truly painful. It led me down the wrong path. A path that really wasn't meant for me. But after this year—_this crazy ass year_—I fully understand that your heart always…I mean _always _knows what's right."

"This year my heart helped me discover what makes the difference between a boy and man. A man clearly acknowledges his feelings, and he runs head on into the storm to face his problems. My heart also helped me understand the definition of bravery and what it means to be true to yourself. But most of all, my heart led me back to the love of my life, Midoriya Izuku." Red eyes then set on Izuku and the greenette felt something inside of him tighten at the loving looking the other gave to him from the podium. Tears started to prickle the side of his eyes and Izuku brought his hands up to this mouth.

Several 'awes' could be heard, and he watched as a couple people turned in his direction, but Izuku didn't notice. His eyes were locked forward amazed at what was coming out of Katsuki's mouth in front of over hundreds of people.

"Izuku is my sun and he is my anchor. He's the brightest star in my solar system and also the biggest source of warmth in my life. He's what brightens my day in the morning, and what allows me to feel content when I go to sleep at night. When I'm with him…everything in this chaotic world just makes sense. Words cannot describe how much he means to me and just how much I adore him." Those red eyes stayed on him the entire time with the softest look in the world and Izuku pulled his hands down to mouth 'I love you' to the other boy who smiled back at him.

"I have always loved Izuku, even before I knew it." Katsuki looked down with a blush at his notecards. "When I was seven I went to the store and bought him a gumball ring, fully prepared to propose because all I knew is that my heart wanted him near me. When I was eleven I picked up my first camera and started photographing his beautiful smile because I was so amazed at how captivating it is. And when I was fourteen I started fully loving him and it scared the living hell out of me."

More laughter and Izuku felt someone next to him give a supporting pat on the shoulder.

"But at the age of seventeen, I finally gave into the pull in my chest and I kissed him in my auntie Inko's kitchen the first week of senior year. I gave my heart what it wanted. After that, everything was pretty much sealed." In this moment you could see Inko and Mitsuki give each other surprised looks but both broke out into loving grins.

"Fate then taught us both a very valuable lesson on cherishing what you have in front of you because you might not get the chance to again. Every single second of love counts. And now, at the age of eighteen, I fully plan on cherishing my love, Izuku. I plan on cherishing my future life with him and all the opportunities around me."

Katsuki then looked around and gave a signature grin to each one of the friends in the S.Q.U.A.D circle as he spoke his next words.

"I plan on cherishing my friends, especially my best friends, Mina, Kirishima, and Denki who were with me throughout all the crazy ups and downs. And my new friends, Todoroki, Tenya and Ochaco. We make such an awesome friend group and my time spent with them this year was some of the best memories I'll have." He gave a two-finger salute to Kirishima who gave one right back at him. The blonde boy then had a fierce determined look overcome his face as he straightened his back out.

"So, I say to everyone, if you feel scared or are unsure about something—just follow your heart. It's gotten you this far, I mean just look at everyone sitting here with caps and gowns! You made it to college! Your hearts did that. Our hearts are always growing and changing for what's right. All you have to do is just trust them—they won't lead you astray."

There was a moment's pause as the passion filled eyes looked back at Izuku, who looked right back at him.

"Mine didn't…it led me right to where I'm supposed to be," he whispered looking directly down into his boyfriend's eyes. The small smile quickly blossomed into a large grin across his sharp features.

"Now, to that I say let's do it class of 2019! Let's go out there and show the world what our hearts are made of!"

A loud applause shook the room as everyone stood up clapping. Izuku yelled and called out clapping his hands as loud as he could. His own red stole swaying with his body as he jumped up and down unable to hold in the happiness he felt.

Tears of joy streamed down his freckled cheeks as Katsuki looked directly at him and blew a sweet kiss with the world's brightest grin.

oOoOo

When the ceremony was officially over Izuku hastily pushed through all the students who were all trying to stop and talk to him, making his way directly towards Katsuki, who was making his way across the auditorium as well in his direction.

"Kacchan!" Izuku called out when he finally got sight of the bright hair and he ran into the other's arms landing a kiss on his lips. Katsuki wrapped his arms around Izuku's waist tightly and picked him up effortlessly, spinning him around lightly in the air. Both of their caps fell off as they blissfully held onto each other melting into the sweet kiss.

Katsuki put him back down carefully and they broke apart with a light laughter. The laughing greenette bent down to pick up their caps unable to stop smiling.

"That was so beautiful," he whispered to the other his eyes still pouring happy tears. The blonde boy in question lifted a hand to wipe away the tears like he had done so many times before this year.

"So, a gumball ring, huh? That finally answers what that was doing in your drawer. You chickened out giving it me, ne?" He teased and Katsuki grinned like a madman.

Izuku watched as their parents slowly made their way over but Katsuki kept his gaze focused on him before reaching down into his black dress pants and pulling out the exact object mentioned.

"For you," He spoke with a definite tone. "From my seven-year-old self."

Izuku's eyes widened as he looked down at the object and back up to the blushing photographer. He took the object from the larger hand and finally opened the piece of plastic to see a small rusted piece of fake gold inside and a chuckle left his lips thinking about seven-year Kacchan trying to propose with this.

"...but these are from my eighteen-year-old self," the deep voice continued and Izuku looked up confused to see Katsuki holding a small black box. His eyes widened, and his heart started pounding inside of his chest.

When Katsuki opened the box, sitting inside neatly were two twin golden rings perfectly positioned side by side.

Izuku slapped a fist over his mouth at the same time his mother did at the sight.

"N-Now they're not engagement rings. We're _way_ too young for that, but they are promise rings." The nervous red eyes looked up at him searching for approval and Izuku stared wide right back at him. "I promise to always stand by your side, Izuku. For as long as you'll have me...I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Izuku opened his mouth trying to process what was happening and Katsuki gave him an unsure wince in his smile, nervous about how his gesture was going to be received.

When words failed him Izuku decided on nodding, and he nodded quickly making the taller boy release a long breath he was clutching on to.

The greenette lurched toward pulled down the other into a tight hug before expelling another light giggle and wiping away more tears that came down off his face.

Katsuki chuckled as well and when they let go the blonde lifted a shaky hand to slide the ring onto Izuku's finger and the smaller boy did the same thing.

"These are perfect," the runner whispered and entangled their ringed hands together. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," The blonde pulled him in close and laid a soft kiss on his forehead. "I can't wait to see what our future has in store."

Mitsuki and Inko watched their sons hug in a loving embrace as people around them smiled passing by. Both women could tell everyone was touched by the heart filled speech the blonde boy had just given.

When Katsuki brushed a curl behind Izuku's ear, a wide grin spread across Mitsuki's face as she leaned down into her best friend's ear.

"Two years—tops," she whispered only for the female greenette to hear.

"Huh?" Inko tilted her head. "Two years for what?"

"I give it two years tops before my impulsive ass son _actually_ proposes and we're legally related."

Inko gapped wide.

oOoOo

_3 months later_

"Now, you kids be safe!" Mitsuki called out to the two boys who were now wearing twin necklaces with golden rings dangling down from them. "Call us when you get there!"

"We will!" Izuku said. He waved and his golden ring glistening in the bright sun light against his Yuuei University sweater.

The blonde boy loaded up the last suitcase into the large olive-green jeep and closed the trunk with a grunt. He turned to his mom and gave him a loving wave goodbye before getting into the driver's seat. Izuku said goodbye one last time before getting in the passenger seat and the two boyfriends looked at each other with excitement for the new adventure ahead of them.

"Ready?" Katsuki smirked as he put his key in the car and turned on the car. Izuku reached for his free hand and held on tightly when a soft gentle song came on signaling their new journey together.

"Ready! Let's do this. _Together_."

With that red eyes looked forward into the orange sky and drove away towards Nagasaki and their new life.

Izuku took in the dusk colored sky and squeezed the warm hand in his.

His thoughts were content as he held onto the young adult next to him who had grown so much—they both have. In a single year they had grown together and woven into people who had each other.

Izuku knew the future was endless with possibilities because, for the first time in his life, he fully understood he wasn't alone in this world.

Kacchan was here and they had each other.

They were going to stand side by side through anything.

He pulled out his phone that now had the old gumball ring dangling lightly from a silver keychain. Izuku found himself posting the candid photo of them together at the beach with friends in their Yuuei sweaters. They were positioned leaning into each other with soft smiles, laughing while the rings around their necks caught the light of the sky above them. Their hands were intertwined tightly and Izuku found himself smiling gently at the amount of love that was perfectly captured in the photo.

As his emerald eyes affectionately gazed down at the picture, a quick notification dinged on his PicGram. Izuku tilted his head while he clicked it open and saw a single like on the photo from a username **Kai_Chi**. His beating heart skipped right before warming up fully with happiness. He went to the profile and saw it was purely composed of photos of beautiful landscapes and city shots of Tokyo.

The runner then clicked on the first one he saw, and the caption underneath made him feel complete. He held onto the blonde's hand tighter when he read the words over and over until they became a mantra.

Katsuki leaned his head over and pulled their joined hands up to lay a kiss on the backside of Izuku's hand with great care and affection.

"Love you, 'zuku."

Izuku turned and smiled lovingly into the passionate ruby eyes.

"I love you too, Kacchan."

"_Cheers to new beginnings."_

oO **The End **Oo

* * *

And that's a wrap! (/^.^)/!

Wow! It's crazy to think this is actually done. Finally finished my first ever fan fiction!  
Thank you all SO MUCH for reading and all the support & lovely comments that you left along the way 3 I can not express how lovely it's been getting to know people and how great each and every one of you are reading this.

I finally set up a twitter & a Tumblr using the same username (Kyuukakoinu) so I'll be there from time to time if you wanna follow & chat! I probably will just be reblogging/retweeting BNHA related things or just anime stuff. :)

**IMPORTANT: Alt OverDeku ending is under the editing process and will be posted as soon as it's ready! :D ALSO This is cross posted on A03 and there's fan art attached to it for the last chapter that I did. If you want to see it go to A03, or my twitter, or ****Tumblr! **

Thank you all again so much 3 3 3


	17. The Bad Guy

Warm round of applause and welcome back to everyone's favorite serial killer!

This chapter is purely for the OverDeku shippers who have been craving Kai x Izuku. I got an overwhelming popular request for this and because I fell in love with all the characters I didn't mind writing this! It was fun :) the beginning might be a stretch narratively because, truthfully, it makes the most sense for Izuku to go to Yuuei BUT I did it in the name of OverDeku shippers everywhere! We are starved of content until season four of the anime hits (hopefully).

**Warnings: Rough sex. Gets a bit...raunchy at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 -****The Bad Guy**

.

.

.

Izuku didn't end up choosing Yuuei University after Kai drove a knife through Dabi's neck.

He remembers watching the dark-haired man that he shared so many beautiful and painful memories with drive away from his house in deep thought.

"If you need me, I'll always come running. No matter what."

The words stuck with him for some reason, but so did the almost-attack from Dabi.

He remembers it scared him how easily he nodded to Kai to give the dark angel the signal to finish off his almost-rapist. It shocked the greenette how much it didn't affect him.

He saw Dabi bleed out in front of him and something inside of him was...okay with it.

After that Izuku realized he didn't know himself too well anymore, and he wanted time to figure out why. Everything was complicated in his head and he realized he hadn't given himself too much time to space out his needs.

Izuku remembers feeling his heart tear between Katsuki, Yuuei and the desperate need for a fresh start. He loved Katsuki, he did. But something inside of Izuku, after everything, just wanted a clean slate.

So, he decided to take one.

He chose University of Tokyo.

Everyone was overwhelmingly understanding about it and Katsuki just smiled and kissed him. The blonde said that he understood and that whatever made him happy was his priority.

They decided after the graduation decision party that night on the beach that a long-distance relationship after everything wouldn't exactly work out, but they remained best friends through and through.

He could see the heartbreak in those beautiful ruby eyes though, and it made him feel slightly guilty. But he could also see the understanding and unconditional love. They knew this wasn't the end of anything, they would always stay in each other's lives no matter what.

At graduation, the now mature blonde gave a beautiful speech about how his heart led them back together as best friends and allowed him to be true to himself. Izuku felt so proud of everything they had done together and all the growth they had gone through in the year. He was overwhelmingly proud of Katsuki.

The bond they shared was officially repaired and it felt great to have his best friend solidly back in his life. The S.Q.A.U.D group took a two-month long summer road trip to drop him off in Tokyo and it was one of the best memories Izuku has until this date.

All the silliness and smiles he had with his friends made everything feel beautiful and he never felt more supported when they all moved him in his new dorm room in U of T. Sometimes they even visited him in the giant city.

When college started the tight group of friends stayed in contact and he and Katsuki FaceTimed once a week to stay in touch with each other. The blonde ended up choosing a chemistry major and photography minor, which fit his personality way too much. It made Izuku smile.

Izuku himself ended up taking Katsuki's advice and declared a history major with a graphic design minor at the end of his freshman year at U of T. The blonde asked him if he had any contact with Kai after moving there since the man was somewhere around the giant city, but admittedly...Izuku hadn't.

He meant to possibly meet up with him for coffee one day some time during his first year at the university but his memories of the giant storm they created kept him from doing so.

Along with the scar on his back.

Really, he knew Kai was sorry and would probably never do something like that again, but it didn't make Izuku any less anxious as he was still adjusting to his new medications and therapy treatments. Plus being in a new environment he took the space to just relax and not think about dating or love. It was nice.

So, by the time he turned nineteen those memories felt like just a distant hazy dream and his anxiety was officially well managed. Everything felt like it was going perfect, he got the clean slate he wanted and the space he very much needed.

But when he started his junior year at U of T for some reason Kai was on his mind.

He was twenty years old and the memories of the dark-haired Yakuza man should be the very last thing he should be thinking about...but for some reason it wasn't.

Izuku had just returned from spending the summer in Hamamatsu with his home town group of friends.

The greenette was now comfortable enough to take his shirt off in public at the beach, the ugly scarred A on his back no longer bothering him after what Katsuki told him about the way scarlet letter ended.

He was able.

He was capable, and his body was his own.

But one day at the beach with all his friends he took his shirt off. That's when he heard some random guy mention it to his friends and point out the ugly mark.

His mind wondered straight back to Kai.

And he wondered how the man was doing, if he had actually gotten better. His heart clutched a bit. He had deleted his PicGram in an effort to go off the grid for his mental health, but he did still occasional stalk Kai's page which hadn't been active since the summer after they graduated high school.

Which brings him to now, pedaling furiously on his blue bike trying to make his way through the impossible downtown traffic on a Monday after classes towards the end of junior year.

He was on the way to the new high-scale waiter job he just landed, and out of all days he was late. His roommate had left out an hour earlier than usual and Izuku slept straight through all of his own alarms.

"Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" He yelled politely to the woman whose foot he almost ran over. She screamed a curse at him and Izuku gave an apologetic look and wave. He arrived at the tall, dark sky rise building that was bustling with people going in and out in a complete frantic state.

He needed this money to help pay save up for life after graduation and Olympic applications, which he found out, were not cheap at all. He was a part of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium and had officially landed a coach to help guide him through everything.

But, he needed money to keep it going. Between books, and school, and now all the fees for uniforms and proper athletic wear Izuku took a part time job at a high-end place that served expensive meals and was known to tip extremely well.

He rushed through the spinning doors with his new yellow backpack firmly strapped on and squeezed his way into the closing doors, slightly bumping people when he basically nosedived through. He scratched behind his head and gave a bow to everyone mumbling sorry over and over again. After calming down, he pressed the seventh floor and patiently yet nervously waited.

Green eyes glanced down nervously at the green watch on his wrist Katsuki had given him for his nineteenth birthday and saw that he had exactly five minutes before his shift. He cursed inwardly to himself when he could hear the blonde best-friend's voice telling him he needed to 'get all of his shit together' and stop stay up so late watching superhero movies.

Kacchan was always right to be honest and now here he was: almost late on his first day of work because he wanted to take a nap after art history class.

He walked into the restaurant with a quick step when he saw he had exactly three minutes left and whizzed straight into the back. He immediately started stripping down and threw on his black and white uniform. It was normal attire for how fancy places in Tokyo liked their host and hostesses to dress. A pair of normal black slack, a black vest and a neat white button down that had a little ruffle around the neck and hems. Izuku didn't mind the slight flare.

"You're almost late," a bored voice cut in behind at the locker room. "Were you up late watching movies again, Izuku? You have to stop doing that on school nights!" Izuku rubbed behind his neck to his new friend Momo Yaoyorozu.

She helped get him this job and she was almost intensely the smartest person he's ever encountered right under Katsuki and Shouto. They quickly became friends when he started freshman year. In a weird sense she reminded him of the dual haired teen in how calculating and calm she was.

"I was! I'm so sorry, this won't happen again," he apologized. She handed him his notepad and assignments.

"It's okay, I figured as much," she sighed. "I already covered for you, so no one noticed." _Dear god this woman is a saint!_"You're on tables five and seven tonight. They're really important people so make sure to just kinda...not say anything weird and get their orders exactly right. The manager seemed kind of on edge when they came in."

He nodded understanding. "Thank you so so much! I owe you all the Boba in the world after this!"

"Be careful what type of promises you make, Izuku." She laughed and grabbed his shoulders to turn him around. "I might just take you up on that."

He was ushered out of the locker room and stepped out onto the floor. The place he worked for now was called Tantao It was always a meeting ground for business men and women and super rich people to hold gatherings. It played soft instrumental music to set the mood and had a dim romantic yellow lighting to it. All the tables had expensive white throws across with delicate lace that matched their uniforms and there were several private rooms in the back for people who were more into secluded dining.

Which is what Izuku realized table seven was.

Private rooms usually meant big tips because the people could afford to pay for such a luxury. Izuku took a deep breath in before putting on his charming smile and knocked gently on the door ready to take the orders and hopefully earn a good tip.

"Come in," a deep baritone voice called to him to enter.

He stepped into the room with his head lowered down out of politeness and took an automatic bow to the table.

"Hello, my name is Izuku and I'll be your server today. Please let me know if there's anything that I can do for you," he finished and lifted his head. He found himself face to face with a giant table full of men well dressed in extremely sharp and expensive suits. "Would you like to start off with drinks or any appetizers?"

His eyes raked over each one from right to left and noticed they all seemed extremely well distinguished.

He gave a soft smile to everyone and finally turned his head to the person on his most left and his heart stopped.

Stunned gold eyes stared wide right back at him and Izuku suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Ah, yes. Me and my associates would like to do a round of drinks. I'll have a Mai-tai and I'm pretty sure everyone else is okay with whiskey shots. Does that sound good Chisaki? Or did you want something else?" A blonde-haired male in a grey suit stated from next to the man just mentioned but the two ex-lovers were still-locked in disbelief.

Izuku's heart immediately started racing as he took in Kai's appearance.

He looked...better.

He was more refined and there wasn't a single chain in sight on his neck. He was currently fleshed out in a black pinstripe suit, white button up shirt and a gold tie to match his eyes. His hair was still the same beautiful shade of reddish dark brown and his face felt more handsome from age. On his hands were a decorate set of gold rings and his ear was still very much pierced, but instead of silver studs they were replaced with gold.

"Chisaki?" The man called again when Kai didn't answer him. The dark-haired man in question torn his gaze away from the young adult in front of him and Izuku felt his breath suddenly slam back into his chest.

Kai cleared his throat and readjusted himself in his seat when his associate looked between the two suspiciously.

"Sorry. I'll take...a um," there was a long uncharacteristic pause that threw everyone in the private room off. "I'll take a…" another pause and gold eyes blinked rapidly and adjusted his tie. "A sapphire martini. I will take a sapphire martini, please and thank you," he stated finally in a firm tone and quickly regathered himself from the stun that just landed on him.

"Chisaki, did you just stutter?" The distinguished ringed man next to him asked with a light laughter to him.

Kai didn't say anything besides keep his soft gaze focused on the smaller male in front of him.

The man in grey then turned to Izuku with a small smile and then to everyone else at the table who seemed in shock as well. "There must be an apocalypse coming."

Izuku quickly rebounded himself too, trying his best to force down the heat that was gathering way too quickly underneath his collar. "S-So, that's one sapphire martini, an original Mai-tai and six whiskey shots. Is that all? Do you want any appetizers?"

"No, that'll be perfect. Thank you, Izuku." The familiar deep voice called to him and Izuku turned his head to lock gazes with those hypnotizing metallic irises again. This time there was more than shock inside them, there was something close to that all too familiar adoration.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks, thank you for allowing me to serve you today." He slowly bowed and then then turned on his heels out of the door and closed it slowly.

"Oh, my fucking god," he whispered in a shaky breath and slumped against the door. He clutched his hand over his pounding heart and decided he needed a breather in the bathroom quickly and now.

oOoOo

Izuku paced slightly in the neat smelling men's bathroom.

_Three years._It's been almost three years and now suddenly fate and the universe decide to thrust his ex-boyfriend back into his life like this.

_No. He's not back in your life_. Izuku quickly corrected in his head but he then flashed back to how shocked yet soft those gold eyes looked at him like.

Kai looked...good.

Actually, Kai looked beyond 'good' which helped absolutely _nothing_.

A small smile graced Izuku face when he realized that the older man looked like he was doing better than the last state he saw him in. He had a different air to him too.

The Kai he dated when he was seventeen had an edgy, chip on the shoulder, controlling aura that had attracted Izuku initially to hand over his phone number to him.

But this Kai...this Kai had something different.

This Kai had something soft and refined to him. Gentle almost but still solid and stern like a beautiful immovable mountain. It was perplexing and slightly enchanting.

In that moment, while Izuku was leaned against the porcelain top, the door open and in walked the man pacing around in his thoughts.

There was a quiet silence between them as jade and glittering gold colored eyes met.

"Hey there," the gentle voice stated. Kai tilted his head at him with one of the softest expressions Izuku has ever seen on his face. The older man kept his hands in his suit pockets and a healthy distance. "I...you look nice."

Izuku laughed slightly before blushing and looking away. "T-Thanks. You do too. H-How have you been?"

"I've been good," he said and Izuku almost felt like there was a double meaning behind the words. "You got a little taller I see." A beautiful closed mouth smile graced his dark features and Izuku felt something soften inside of him.

"I did. I hit my last g-growth spurt a little after graduation," Izuku smiled and pushed a stray curl behind his ear. He watched as those gold eyes followed his movement. "Still short though. Two inches doesn't make that much of a difference."

"A little goes a long way." Kai shrugged. "It's nice to see you. I'm happy to see you're doing well."

"You too, Kai," he whispered and felt his heart clutch in a familiar way. "I-I should get back and get you all your drinks before I get marked up. I just came in here for a small break."

"Okay, well…" Kai paused again and then looked down to the ground. Izuku stared confused as it was extremely unlike the brunette to be acting like this...coy. "I'll see you in there, Izuku. Pleasure to see you again." And with that he left Izuku with a friendly smile and a bow.

Izuku ringed his hands with a slight anxiety but there was something else there as well.

Kai seemed to different.

A good different.

oOoOo

As the night went on Izuku let the shock of seeing Kai drift away and he did his job as instructed. The table ordered a lot of expensive food and Izuku picked up on small tidbits of conversation. He could easily tell they were discussing Yakuza related things based on the code words he picked up three years ago. Amongst all things though, he didn't miss the way Kai stared after him as he was setting up their food.

When he had leaned down to place Kai's food in front of him he could feel those gold eyes looking at his skin like he was searching to see if all of his freckles were still in the same place. Or if he had gotten any new ones.

At the end of the night all the polite Yakuza-men left and the one in the grey suit in particular gave him a large toothy smile as he placed his hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai himself gave a polite wave goodbye and a mesmerizing soft gaze as they left each other with reserved smiles.

When they all cleared out, Izuku looked down at the table there was 220,000 yen in cash on the table as a tip. His mouth dropped down low and he turned around to the already closed door and felt something inside of him feel bittersweet in a sense.

Seeing Kai in just that short time awoke old feelings that he thought had died off but...they were there.

They were still there just not burning as strong anymore as if they simmered low due to lack of fuel.

The pensive greenette thought about this as he cleaned up the table and stacked the dishes. He did a sweep of the booth and was surprised to find a black wallet positioned on the ground.

Izuku picked it up and followed house protocol of getting the name so they could call the owner.

But when he opened it up he felt his heart leap out of his chest. Emerald eyes slowly widened at the sight and something inside of him flickered sharply.

Sitting protected in the expensive leather wallet was a tiny copy of the photo from Tokyo of the two of them nearly three years ago.

Izuku's felt his breathing pick up and his heart clutched with familiar feelings that almost scared him.

Three years.

Kai still...had this photograph...after all this time.

Green eyes stared at the door deep in thought when an old forgotten flame burned.

oOXOo

Kai remembers the last time he saw Izuku vividly.

He remembers driving his black tanto steel through Dabi's throat with pure satisfaction and it was enough for him to be okay with it being his last kill.

It felt poetic in a sense that the last life he would ever take would be in the name of protecting Izuku from a mess he unintentionally led him into.

"Be good, Kai...I'll miss you."

Those words imprinted on his heart and he felt proper closure in order to move on without Izuku.

Seeing his beautiful, healed face nearly six weeks after the incident made Kai understand he was truly being given another chance at life. Another chance to do things correctly.

With that he left Hamamatsu with no intentions of coming back.

Himiko ended up handling the Kirishimas with no more incidences and everything was tied up without any blimps. The Boss never suspected what happened to Dabi, his close friends having made the scene look like gang leader tried to rob and rape someone and got what was coming to him out of self-defense.

Which wasn't a wrong conclusion. It made Kai smile.

So, with everything done, he put all his love and will power into being better with the picture of him and Izuku he kept in his pocket.

When he first arrived in Tokyo it was hard.

It felt different not to use his hands for unsavory things The Boss requested of him, but he did his best. It took a lot of time adjusting to being without Izuku, and being back in Tokyo, a city that he had terrorized less than a year ago nonstop while in college.

The first year he focused on trying to control his violent urges and he found that he could couple them down with actual hobbies. He tried a lot of things. He tried exercising more which made his body fill out even larger. He even tried his hand at art. And one-time dance when Himiko and Shigaraki tried to convince him that he probably just needed to burn off the energy by moving his body via dance.

Kai felt silly about the dance lesson and left out less than five minutes in when he saw someone twirl around with a ribbon. That would never be his cup of tea.

In the end he found out he liked holding a blade. He remembered that he did enjoying cooking with Izuku whenever they would do it together, or when he would do it alone for the greenette. The feeling of a knife in his hand was familiar enough but non-violent in a way that allowed him to channel that excess energy.

The second year alone he figured out a way to slowly wean himself off the drugs he liked to take so much. That was less of a challenge, but the withdrawals were down right fucking irritating.

But he did his best to control his outbursts. He did slip sometimes this year, which ended up being expensive. He threw his remote into the TV screen successfully when one of his colleagues had successfully undermined him and he didn't know how to deal with it.

But this was the reason why he was doing this alone...so no one else could get hurt.

He lived by himself in the Tokyo apartment he had previewed with Izuku back during his winter break. It felt strange not to have the bundle of spring prancing around in it like they had done for nearly two weeks alone.

Kai admits those two weeks had been the happiest of his life. Just him, Izuku, and the city without any worry of the outside world. He remembers Izuku dancing and singing at the top of lungs, staring out the window, and it was the first time Kai ever knew what it was like to live with someone.

It felt nice to know someone was with him at the end of the day.

This year he had decided to reframe and scan the photograph of them to help him through things. He made a tiny-wallet sized one to have so that he could be a little bit more discrete during office hours. Looking at the photograph of them helped calm him down and remind him why he was trying to be a 'good' person in the first place. Because sometimes he didn't see the point whenever things got hard.

Mid-point during the second year alone he let The Boss and his friends talk him into getting an honorary Yakuza symbol to mark his hard work and progress.

He settled for a full sleeve phoenix tattoo because he felt like that's what symbolized him the best. He was a person who was reborn several times, and each time he came back better and more a blazed than his past self.

But despite this, sometimes he felt like he was losing his way. Whenever things would pick up speed or if someone in the work space would test his patience...he had bad thoughts.

But by the third year he had instilled a new type of feeling within him and all the puzzle pieces just clicked into place one day without him realizing it.

He proved that he could control his anger and he felt...at peace with things.

He found other ways to deal out punishments in professional senses and only occasionally did he have to handle someone physically for The Boss whenever he worked as his personal bodyguard.

One day while working as body guard during the early third year in Tokyo for The Boss, someone tried to attack the man and Kai took him down swiftly without ending the man's life. He didn't think twice about not killing the man and somehow, this impressed his father-figure.

Kai remembers the grey-haired man calling him in his office and sitting him down for a talk like usual. Soon the superior handed over one of his gold rings that symbolized leader of Shie Hassaikai, a branch of the Yakuza meant for one of the top ten higher ups.

The now twenty-five-year-old young adult was stunned at this, but The Boss rationalized that he's finally displayed control, and enough maturity to hold such a position. The ring itself held a daimon of a geometric lotus flower and it came with a lot of power and wealth.

The Boss hugged him and for the first time in a long time, Kai felt like he had meaning to himself outside of what other people wanted of him.

He had actively become a better more mature person with an intense amount of work, discovered a hobby, and now he was being given his own branch to look over because the man he looked up to the most was proud of him.

The Boss was proud of all the hard work he's done.

The young adult remembers going back to his apartment that night actually happy. Genuinely happy and proud of himself...but a piece of his heart felt distant that he couldn't share that happiness with someone at home.

Metallic eyes looked around his lavish sky rise apartment and couldn't help but hear the distant beautiful laughter of the greenette that used to love him.

Sometimes he thought about contacting him, but Himiko always stopped him.

"If you love something you have to let it go, Kai. That way it can grow properly without anything stunting it. But...if it comes back to you then that's how you know it's meant to be." The brunette remembers her saying to him.

He remembers nodding at this and then shortly after Himiko and Shigaraki got engaged and married. There was a giant celebration for it in the organization and Kai felt happy for his friends. He watched as they kissed and assassins, higher ups, and businessmen all alike clapped and cheered.

The Boss was right, a Yamaguchi-Gumi wedding was a spectacular event.

Which brings Kai to now, he was arriving with some of his subordinates and a fellow branch leader, Shin Nemoto, to a restaurant to celebrate another successful business year. They frequently went out to different restaurants and this was the first time of them going to Tantao.

The limo they were riding in suddenly jerked to break and the driver honked his horn loudly with a curse.

"Is everyone okay up there?" He called to the driver slightly on edge for the sudden halt.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just some blasted university student biking in the middle of the street like he was on fire! Kid wasn't even paying attention to where he was going."

Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Always some damn idiot on a bike._

Traffic was always his least favorite thing about Tokyo. That much he did miss about Hamamatsu amongst other things.

His mind wandered back to Izuku and wondered how he was doing.

oOoOo

They were seat at the table by a young woman by the name of 'Momo'. Her hair was stark black, and it was pulled backwards into a high-class ponytail that suited the establishment.

As he was walking into the room he heard the scurried feet of someone rush past him and he quickly turned via his combat instincts only to see the blurry, busy retreating back of someone in a yellow backpack and blue beanie.

The sight of the yellow bag set Kai off for one moment and he instantly thought back to Izuku. He thought about the yellow backpack he had purchased for him so long ago the second he fell into a deep infatuation with the tiny greenette.

Then he thought about the last time he saw it, which was in his apartment after he had gone through Izuku's belongings.

The memory was still relatively fresh in his mind.

Kai had gotten better but he never forgave himself for what he had done to Izuku. His younger self was insecure, lost, and completely lethally destructive. He figured the greenette was somewhere off happy with Katsuki and the thought was bittersweet.

He knew based on what he saw that night that Katsuki would take care of Izuku and protect him, but he was still remorseful that it was _him _that the blonde had to protect Izuku from.

Kai still felt like the bad guy in that aspect of his life.

"So, what are the new recruitments like, Chisaki?" Shin smiled at him. The man was currently wearing a grey suit.

"The same. Nothing new," he sighed and sat down against the black booth of the private room.

"Hm...that's disappointing," the man groaned and Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I was hoping for a little excitement! Himiko and Shigaraki's wedding made me realize we have boring lives, Kai. Just paperwork and business day in and day out."

"Boring to you maybe. I appreciate this slow pace more than you know."

"Yeah, yeah...I know. The whole 'trying-to-be-a-better-person' thing. It's just you won't seriously date, I haven't found someone I like yet and I just want something exciting to happen!"

"Excitement would be making sure the Sumiyoshi-Kai don't impede on our territory down south. I heard a distasteful rumor about them trying to coax people away from us," Kai slightly sneered thinking about the rival Yakuza family.

"Oh, that does sound exciting actually. Hm...but still not as exciting as _you _possibly dating. Killing people is second nature I would never blink at it. You in love though? I would be so intrigued as to how that would work with your stoic ass."

"I don't date, and you know that," Kai bit out keeping it short.

This was a frequent conversation with his light-haired companion. Shin wanted Kai to date, but Kai didn't trust himself to fall in love again after the wreckage to Izuku's life and body he caused.

"I know I know...the whole not being able to trust yourself thing." After that sentence Kai wanted to the conversation to be over with so he could stop thinking about the beautiful greenette that he still very much loved.

"Where is our waiter—" And just then like magic, a knock appeared on the door. Kai felt relief that he was released from this conversation about dating that made him think back to Izuku. "Come in," he called.

"Hello, my name is Izuku and I'll be your server today. Please let me know if there's anything that I can do for. Would you like to start off with drinks or any appetizers?"

If Kai had been anyone else, he would have had cardiac arrest on the spot.

Standing right there in front of him was Izuku, as beautiful—no—even _more _beautiful than the last time he saw him nearly three years ago.

The greenette's figure had filled out giving him still a slender yet muscular look and he looked as if he grew a bit, giving him an older edge to him. His curls were polished making the younger male look more aged, but his freckles were still perfect. Each gave a sparkle of youth to his delicately shaped face and the rosy colored cheeks.

But his eyes—the beautiful emerald gems sparkled like they were littered in a thousand stars.

And they were staring directly back at him in complete shock.

Kai felt his chest grow tight and suddenly he forgot where he was as he took in everything about the figure standing in front of him.

"Chisaki?" Shin's deep voice snapped him out of his daze and he found himself thrusted back to reality. He looked around briefly to see all sets of eyes on him, but most important he saw those green eyes. And they were looking directly right back at him accompanied by a beautiful blush.

Kai felt his heart unwillingly swoon and he cursed his luck.

"Sorry. I'll take...a um," Kai tried his best to figure out what was said because he didn't hear. He looked down at the menu in front of him. "I'll take a…" _Fuck. _"A sapphire martini. I will take a sapphire martini, please and thank you." Kai then looked back up at Izuku with a soft smile and found himself lost again as his chest felt like it was collapsing.

_Izuku _was here.

Izuku was _here _in Tokyo.

Izuku was here in Tokyo in this small private dining room _with him_.

_Izuku was here with him._

"Chisaki, did you just stutter?" Shin laughed from beside him while looking between him and Izuku. He could already sense the uncensored excitement coming from the man. "There must be an apocalypse coming."

"S-So, that's one sapphire martini, an original mai-tai and six whiskey shots. Is that all? Do you want any appetizers?" Kai nearly felt his heart explode hearing the familiar nervous stutter.

"No, that'll be perfect. Thank you, Izuku." He said smoothly while not taking his gaze off the other.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks, thank you for allowing me to serve you today."

And with that the green haired young adult left quickly out the door and Kai's eyes trailed after him.

When he finally returned his gaze to the men next to him Shin was grinning like a madman.

oOoOo

He went to the bathroom to try to catch a break from the pestering questions of Shin but when he stepped in he found the object of his motivation the last three years leaned against the white countertop.

Izuku looked beautiful, and relaxed.

Kai thought back to the first time he met the greenette and how nervous of an aura he had around him. Which is was prompted Kai's younger self to want to explore it more...but this Izuku was different. This Izuku looked sure of himself and only gave off a twinge of nervousness around him.

Rightfully so too. Kai kept his hands out of sight, still ashamed about what he had done three years ago.

The conversation made his heart pull and Kai decided that he didn't trust himself enough to be alone with the greenette when butterflies started rustling in his stomach. So, he gave a polite goodbye and left.

He walked back to the room in silence, drowning in his own thoughts as he passed by couples seated across from each other. His mind flashed the image of him and Izuku sitting at the table on a date together and the taste felt bitter.

He had ruined that.

The rest of the evening went by like normal, but the older man still couldn't help but steal glances at Izuku. He studied the freckles and found himself to almost smiling when he realized they were exactly the same.

Izuku was still Izuku.

When the greenette stepped out he made a very curt order for everyone to leave all their pocket cash as a tip. Shin did so gladly with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow and Kai just rolled his eyes at his friend. When the meal was done, all of his men plus Shin got up and gave Izuku respectful bows.

He took one last look at the beautiful young adult in front of him and felt himself at peace knowing that Izuku was okay and had grown into someone who was surer about himself and working hard. There were so many questions, so many words he wanted to ask and say to Izuku, but he didn't want to intrude on his life.

So, he gave a gentle smile goodbye.

oOoOo

The next day Kai got ready for work and realized just then and there he left his wallet at the establishment. He inwardly cursed to himself at how distracted he must've been by Izuku to make such a mistake.

He went about his day per usual in the office and then made a quick stop at the restaurant during his lunch break. But he was surprised when the manager told him it hadn't been turned in.

"I'm so sorry, sir. No one turned in a wallet last night." The man asked with a pale face, clearly afraid of Kai. Kai just sighed and told him it wasn't an issue. He watched as relief poured over the man. It's not like there was any cash it in anymore, he gave it all to Izuku before leaving. Plus, for safety purposes, he never carried an ID unless needed so there was that.

But he mainly went back for the sole purpose of getting the photo of him and Izuku from three years ago. He had grown attached to it and it quickly became a staple and symbol in his life.

He went back to the office per his usual routine and finished off his day thinking about what he was going to cook tonight for himself. He parked his new white sports car out front for the valet and walked up to the building wearing sunglasses with his black satchel slung across his shoulder.

When he stepped inside the air-conditioned lobby he lifted a ringed hand to push his glasses up and turned his head to walk towards the elevator, but he stopped in his tracks the very same second his heart did.

Waiting against the wall of the elevator was Izuku.

Holding his wallet.

Kai felt his heart thud against his ribcage.

The greenette gave him a soft smile. "There you are. I was wondering if I made the wrong mistake on my hunch."

"Izuku...how did you—"

"I took a lucky guess. I figured you probably were living...in the same apartment that you showed me," There was a light nervous laughter and Kai felt himself smile at the sound. "Here, I have something for you."

Small hands held out the object he had been searching for in that moment Kai didn't think it was his wallet that he had been truly looking for this entire time.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem." Izuku smiled up at him and awkwardly shifted on his heels while looking around. When it looked like the greenette was about to leave Kai felt himself reflex instinctively. He didn't want Izuku to leave...not yet at least.

"...would you like to come up? I was just about to start prepping for dinner. I'm making steak tonight." The words left his mouth before his mind could catch them. He watched as Izuku's face gave a hint of surprise but then melted into softness.

"I would love to."

oOoOo

Chisaki Kai wasn't a nervous person.

He shouldn't _be _a nervous person honestly.

He was desensitized to pretty much everything: homicide, torture, unspeakable vulgar ass sex, he's done every drug and combination of them possible. He's even cut several men's tongues out without so much as blinking along with other extremely gruesome acts that even horror movie creators couldn't dare to imagine.

Yet, here he was, nervous. In his own kitchen cooking a steak dinner that was originally going to be for one but now was actively going to be for two...with the one person he always wanted to share it with.

He asked Izuku about school and found out about every blank that he'd been missing the past three years.

"I actually attend U of T," Izuku said with a cautious smile. "I ended up declining the Yuuei application...I just kind of needed a fresh start. Sorry for not contacting you when I said I would. I just needed some space after everything that happened."

Gold eyes studied the boy leaned against his kitchen counter next to him thoughtfully. Izuku had been in Tokyo for over two years and never contacted him.

...He didn't blame him.

"What about Katsuki?" He asked the real question that had been scratching at the back of his head. "Are you two dating?"

"Ah...well, we dated for a little bit back at the end of senior year but, with me coming here...we just decided to be good friends. We still are, he calls me every week and we do a best-friend type of checkup thing."

Something in Kai's chest felt lighter at hearing that information. Izuku wasn't dating Katsuki. But that didn't mean he wasn't dating. The question hung on his tongue, but he let it sit there, afraid that he would scare off the other like a nimble bird.

"That's actually good. I like that you guys stayed in contact after everything."

"Yeah. It's nice," Izuku smiled at him. "So...do you live here with anyone?"

"Nope. Just by myself. I've just been working on getting things right up here," he motioned to his head with a small smirk on his lips. "Nothing else going on."

He expected a response as he flipped over the red meat and seasoned it. However, when he didn't get on he looked to the side to see Izuku studying him as if he was seeing something that wasn't there before.

"What's wrong?" He questioned and scrunched his nose in confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, nothing on your face. Just looking at you," the soft voice said in a quiet tone. "How are things...up there?"

"Ah. They're actually good now, if you can believe that," Kai said with a deep chuckle. "I haven't...y'know...since Dabi and I officially got myself rid of any urges to do so. I still smoke every now and then but it's not as much as a crutch as it used to be. I do still crave the taste of nicotine, but I don't think that'll ever really go away." Kai said the statement with full honesty. He did still smoke cigarettes but at this point he figured it was fine.

There were worse things.

"That's really amazing, Kai," Izuku's gentle laughter echoed off the walls and dove straight into Kai's lonely heart. "I'm really proud of you."

Gold eyes looked over to Izuku and felt the words sink into his skin like sweet poison. He felt his heart flip inside his chest and do things he no longer allowed for himself to feel. Much less feel for Izuku, someone he hurt so badly.

He cleared his throat and quickly changed the conversation to something else. They chatted idly about Izuku's history major, Olympic sporting competition and prep. How he was living on the dorms with a roommate he barely sees and his new and old friends.

Kai listened eagerly, soaking up all the new details about the greenette until his heart was full of happiness. He finished cooking them dinner and they ate on the sofa like they used to and Kai tried his best not to let himself feel that hovering sense of comfort he always got around Izuku.

They watched some show Izuku said his mother always loved about a dark love triangle.

The woman in white loved both the madman who symbolized obsession and the man in red who symbolized passion. Kai analyzed the show easily.

Half way through the finale episode it was revealed the madman was not actually mad, but just was extremely misconstrued through life and had a dark cloud haunting his body. When the pure woman in white kissed him, he was transformed into a gold being that cared for everyone around him with gentle touch. The dark cloud was vanquished, but still lingered over him as a reminder for his past sins.

It was heartwarming in a strange sense.

Kai didn't really enjoy fantasy or love shows but he liked the idea of transformation. It's the reason he got the phoenix tattoo that was spread across his left arm and shoulder like a rising flame.

When the show ended, and gold eyes looked up at the black digital clock hanging above the TV. He noticed they had let time slip past 10:00 pm.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to campus? It's really late."

"Oh, I didn't even notice what time it was," Izuku perked up worried looking at the clock. "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to keep you up on a work day." Kai smiled. Just like Izuku, thinking about other people.

"Don't worry about me. How about I drop you back off?" He stood up and collected their plates. He put them in the sink to wash later to give himself something to do with his hands because god knows he's going to need to after this.

"Okay that sounds good. Thank you so much Kai."

oOoOo

When they arrived on the other side of Tokyo, Kai felt himself sink into the familiar comfort with Izuku in his passenger seat when the greenette leaned his head back relaxing to the music. It felt nice to have the boy back in his car, but he quickly pulled himself out of it.

He wasn't allowed to think such things about Izuku anymore.

"Well, here you go Cinderella. Your carriage has officially arrived," he playfully joked as he put the car in park in front of an old familiar dormitory. "Get some rest and call me if you ever want to just hang out again." He said.

Gold eyes looked over with a smile on his face.

"I'm Cinderella now?" Izuku laughed. "That's a funny image." Kai didn't really see it as funny as much as cute in his head.

"Well, in this moment you are. You have class in the morning and you should be in bed at midnight."

"Wow, look at you. Caring about a bedtime," Izuku lightly bumped his shoulder with a tiny fist and Kai visible stiffened at the contact. "Impressive."

"Hah. No, not impressive just grown. Sleep is important," he replied back offhandedly. He tried his best not to think about the contact that just happened. He hadn't really touched Izuku since...his thoughts trialed off.

There was a moment of silence as the song on the radio played and Izuku cleared his throat before unbuckling his seat belt.

"Well...I guess this is goodnight then," the quiet voice whispered.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Izuku," he called back. He smiled genuinely towards Izuku at how nice this had been. When they made eye contact Kai felt that unfortunate pull in his chest. His heart tightened looking at the boy he loved who was now a beautiful young adult.

There was pulse of something deep when green eyes looked into his and there was a flicker of hesitation graced the freckled face. Without warning, Izuku flung himself across the seat to grip Kai into an unexpected hug.

The older man froze, shocked at the contact, but his senses were immediately overwhelmed with the lovely scent of Izuku's blueberry shampoo he used to frequently. He could feel Izuku's warm breath across his neck as Izuku tightened his hold around his shoulders.

"I missed you," the tiny voice said in a hushed whisper against his skin.

At that Kai's defenses broke.

He lifted his large hands to gently hug Izuku back as if he was made of glass. He felt himself lean into the soft frame and indulged himself in something he felt like was forbidden in his mind.

"I missed you too."

oOoOo

The next day at work Kai felt himself feel lighter yet somehow sadder.

Izuku got out of the car with a final goodbye and Kai drove off back to his empty apartment. He was happy to see Izuku had grown up and he had done so beautifully. The greenette did that thing to his heart where he made Kai feel like he was something more than what he thought he was and it was dangerous.

Dangerous because while Kai knew he had gotten better, he still didn't forgive himself for what he did. He probably never will. Holding Izuku in that hug had immediately stirred up old emotions in him that he tried to lock away...but it was hard.

Because who really can forget their first love?

Especially when they were in their arms with the world's softest voice, hands and hair. It was hard.

So, Kai was at work the next day in a pensively peaceful state. He watched from his office window the late summer that always reminded him of Izuku. He kept the window open to let the breeze flow through, allowing it to hit his face.

Four days passed without him hearing anything from the beautiful greenette and Kai started to shovel the feelings back underneath his mount again. He left from work day expecting nothing but his empty apartment and maybe a text in his group chat with Himiko and Shigaraki that was labeled as the 'Lethal Trio'.

But when he stepped into his lobby this particular Friday, there was a familiar bundle of curly hair that brought butterflies into his heart. He watched in what felt like slow motion as Izuku turned around with his yellow backpack on.

Those green eyes set their sights on him and there was an underlying emotion there that Kai didn't understand. They sunk their gaze into his heart deeper than they did Monday and the brunette didn't know what to do in that moment.

"Izuku...what are you doing here?"

"You told me I could come hang out anytime," the smaller male said as if the answer was that easy.

Kai would tell there was something else Izuku wasn't saying but he took the miracle in front of him as is. He had told Izuku on Monday to text or call him if he ever needed anything and he was always open to meeting up again.

And here Izuku was. At his apartment.

The idea made something he always daydreamed about stir quietly but he pushed it down.

"I guess you're right," he gave a deep chuckle pressed the up button on the elevator. "I didn't have anything planned anyways. I can cook for you again if you want."

"Sounds great," Izuku beamed right back up at him. "I always did like your cooking."

Kai's heart twisted looking down at the innocent face.

He was now convinced that this was his form of hell.

He had to be getting punished for all his crimes.

oOoOo

He made a simple salmon dish for him and Izuku that he always enjoyed with a side of rice.

"Wow! You're cooking as really gone a long way from frozen pizzas," Izuku chuckled.

"I've come a long way in many aspects of life," he replied without much thought. "My cooking is just one of many."

They were currently sitting on his couch with the table pulled up close to them like old times. Izuku was looking over his notes studying for an exam he had on Monday and Kai had changed into his home sweatpants and black crew neck. He was just idly watching the news and flickering his eyes over to Izuku...who seemed to be staring at him a lot.

In fact, Izuku was staring harder than Kai ever since they stepped foot inside. The thought made something low in his belly tighten but he did his best to ignore it.

Green eyes looked at his face with a small look of admiration and Kai couldn't help but swoon.

"I can tell…" Izuku whispered with one of the most beautifully soft smiles Kai's ever seen. "It's really great."

There was that hint of an emotion Kai couldn't place but he felt like it was dangerous territory, so he backed off and broke their eye contact. It almost felt like...the look Izuku used to give him before everything.

"...so, what are you studying?" He quickly changed the subject. Izuku blinked a couple of times and returned his sights to his books that were in his crossed lap.

"Ah! Just some Greek mythology for my ancient literature class. We're reading about Hades and Persephone. It's an interesting tale."

"Yeah, I liked that one too when I was in university. I think I took that class a while back. I might still have my notes in my old college trunk. I could get them for you one day if you want them."

"No, it's okay! I love taking notes, so I would only really just copy, hah." The greenette rubbed behind his neck and Kai just nodded, trying his best to ignore the fluttering feeling that was suddenly overcoming him.

Time passed on and the two fell into their old routine.

Kai had made a quick shift to get up and wash the dishes and when he glanced over to the living room, he saw a vision that he only used to dream of.

There, on the black couch was Izuku snuggled into his fluffy throw blanket, wearing a U of T crew neck. The boy was positioned laying back with the blanket thrown over his shoulders, tongue lightly stuck out as he carefully took notes in his lap with books and papers sprawled out everywhere.

Kai blinked a couple of times to make sure he didn't actually die. This was only something he saw in his head.

In that moment, while he was staring Izuku looked up from his books with a cautious gaze. Green eyes flickered over to the TV before giving a sweet smile.

"You can watch a movie if you want to. I really don't mind."

At that Kai nodded, he didn't really have much to do and he already decided he was going to drive Izuku back at 10:00 pm like last time, but it was still early, and the sun was still out.

When he sat down he put on one of his favorite movies to watch idly and leaned back against the couch. As the movie progressed he could feel Izuku shift every now and then in the cushions next to him. Every time he did he would turn his head instinctively and they would make a little eye contact and give small closed mouth smiles.

Then he felt Izuku sit up fully next to him with blanket and suddenly the small frame felt too close.

"Are you cold?" The soft voice asked, and Kai slowly turned to meet those green eyes. They looked at him in a longing manner.

But before he could answer, Izuku decided for him that he was cold. The greenette threw half the blanket he was under over Kai's shoulders and the tall man found himself speechless and Izuku fixed him underneath the white throw with him. The smaller male leaned in close to wrap him in snuggly and Kai felt his heart start to race at the closeness of the freckles he longed for.

"There! All cozy," there was a soft smile and Izuku returned his attention to the TV screen.

Kai, however, didn't.

He could feel the shared body heat pooling within the blanket and Kai felt _hot_. He worked his hands against his sweatpants when he felt his palms start to itch with want.

His gold he stayed focused on Izuku's profile and looked at the button nose and the perfect lips. He studied the way the curls perfectly wrapped around the nape of his pale neck that was decorated in tiny freckles that were various shades. Kai slowly felt himself fall into the parts of his heart that he thought he hid away.

While he was looking at Izuku he felt the frame next to him shift in closer to him. His gold eyes flickered down to Izuku's hands and watched how the other nervously pulled at his hems like he would always do whenever Izuku got antsy about something.

There was a gust of wind from the open window that fell into the space in between him and Izuku, making the short male laugh slightly.

"Ah...the wind is still getting in," he heard him mumble and then Izuku did it again. He pulled his crew neck hems and shifted in closer like he fixing to wrap Kai in tighter with him. Their legs touched, and Kai felt his heart clutch almost painfully. He was waiting for Izuku to lean back, to move away.

But he didn't.

Those rosy lips stayed positioned so close.

Too close.

Gold eyes watched the other curiously but cautiously with a flickering flame in his eye. The ex-hitman felt himself swell with various emotions, but above all he swelled with a very familiar one.

One that terrified him.

Doe green eyes looked at him while still reaching across. Then Izuku made an obviously movement to lean in closer to him.

Kai felt his self-restraint slowly crumble as those eyes staring at him stirred awake all his dormant feelings.

He lifted a hesitant hand to pull Izuku in close by the waist under the cover and a tiny hand shifted from holding the blanket to resting on his muscular thigh.

In that moment everything felt like it was tight, warm, and Kai's heart was racing faster than his brain. He clutched the slim waist in his grasp feeling the pads of his fingers sink in and Izuku moved his body even more inward. He watched as the dark eyelashes fluttered closed and Izuku tilt his head slightly.

He started to lean in as well, taking in everything and he looked down to Izuku's nervously twitching hand.

The hem of the sleeve was pushed up ever so slightly and now in full view, Kai saw ugly scars from the zip ties wounds when Izuku had forcefully escaped.

In an instant he saw the crying, gaged, bloodied version of Izuku from three years ago.

Kai turned his face away and stood abruptly, throwing Izuku off balance.

He let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and put the other on his hip. He closed his eyes and tried to force down the want he had of Izuku that just slipped out because he didn't deserve it.

He didn't feel like he deserved to be with someone so damn _good _after everything he did.

"You should go, Izuku."

Green eyes blinked rapidly at the change in mood that just occurred. "W-What, why? Where is this coming from?"

"You can't...you can't be here with me," Kai whispered more to himself than to Izuku, pushing down the boiling feeling in his chest. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not, Kai? We're just...relaxing together." The brunette could feel Izuku stand from behind him and there was a soft touch on his shoulder beckoning him to come back and pulling out all those loving emotions he didn't deserve. "Don't you want to finish the movie?"

"No." Kai looked up and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry but you should leave. You shouldn't be around me."

"Kai—"

"Please, Izuku. Leave." The eldest finally then turned around to face the youngest. A hurt confused look was placed on that sweet face and Kai fought against every fiber in his body to do what he felt like was the right thing.

Izuku shouldn't be around him.

Izuku had scars on his body _because _of him.

"Why shouldn't I be around you?" Kai felt himself almost snap with guilt. Why wasn't he leaving? Why wasn't the one person who should understand he's the bad guy leaving him alone like he deserves?

"How can you ask that type of question?" He almost hissed at Izuku with an expression of disbelief. "You know why. Look at your hands, Izuku! I did that! I fucking did that to you and I can't fucking stand the fact that I did," Kai blinked back tears that were still fresh, and he heard his own voice crack.

Memories from three years ago flooded his mind and guilt as heavy as an entire mountain weighted down his body.

Izuku needed to leave. Izuku wasn't _safe _here with him because…because...Kai tried to find himself admitting to the reason why, but he pushed it down.

"You shouldn't be around me, and you know that. I don't know why you came back here a second time."

"You had told me if I want to hang out we could?"

"I did," he said back. He looked down and away and shoved his hands into his sweatpants. "I did, and for that I'm really sorry. I was serious about if you needed a favor—I will do it in a heartbeat. But when I said hang out...I wasn't thinking straight when I said that, clearly. Because you shouldn't be around me...I don't know what will happen." He whispered the last part trying to push down familiar warm feelings.

"W-Wait, what does that mean?" Izuku wrinkled his eyebrows and tried to forcefully turn Kai towards him.

But the older man just backed away shaking his head.

"It means that you need to go, Izuku. Pack your things and you need to leave. Please don't come back here again. I honestly don't know what would happen if you did, so please…" His throat went tight, and tears pricked his eyes. "...stay far away from me."

"Kai—"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, IZUKU!"

Green eyes stared wide in shock at the person in front of him that just lashed out and Kai stared in shock right back.

He felt his chest heave at his mistake, but it only solidified in his mind more why he couldn't be around Izuku.

He couldn't be around the one person he loved because it scared him.

It scared him deep down because Kai could never really understand himself or his emotions around Izuku. Love did scary things to him and right now it was giving him visions of Izuku living with him, kissing him, and wanting to stay around him.

But he couldn't. He couldn't do it.

He didn't trust himself around Izuku because he was the bad guy and Izuku shouldn't be this trusting in him either.

Why couldn't the greenette just understand that?

Slowly and silently Izuku said nothing but packed up his things. He watched with mixed emotions as the one person who helped him become the man he was today leave out his life by the push of his own hands again.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell or curse at you," he whispered with a sincere apologetic face. "But you should go, Izuku. I meant what I said when I said I don't know what will happen...that was just proof."

Izuku just studied him before quietly agreeing and saying okay. He gave Kai a one-armed hug and the dark-haired man watched Izuku leave his apartment again with all of his books. He told himself that this was for the best because Izuku wasn't safe around him.

He was the bad guy...he had no idea what he would possibly do with Izuku around.

But deep down, Kai did know.

He knew exactly what would happen.

And that scared him the most.

oOoOo

As the night progressed Kai felt guilty but felt like what he did was the best thing.

Izuku had tried to kiss him and he couldn't understand fucking why the greenette would want that. Why would Izuku try to make a move on someone like him?

Izuku deserved a normal life. He's was going to an Olympic medalist in probably less than a year and he was going to be a damn good one. Izuku was going to amaze the world, and he should end up with a partner that wasn't a Yakuza branch leader.

Izuku was sweet, loving, and caring.

Kai was...Kai.

Izuku deserved better.

He replayed Himiko's words in his head to remind himself.

_"If you love something you have to let it go, Kai. That way it can grow properly without anything stunting it."_

Kai kept telling himself these things as he laid in bed awake in his black boxers shirtless. The dark-haired man didn't fall asleep that night as he kept envisioning how close Izuku had gotten to him.

He tried his best to convince himself that what he did was right. He did. He kept repeating these thoughts to himself like he would do when he would go through withdrawals late at night.

He played a soft song to help calm himself and his thoughts and for the first time in three years he didn't pull out the photograph in his wallet to help ease his pain. He couldn't do it this time because it would just cause more. He listened carefully to the pouring summer rain that was beating against his window, sprinkling down on the never sleeping streets of Tokyo.

He kept his eyes closed and did his best to push down his emotions...but he failed.

When 3:00 am rolled around and Kai felt himself near the edge of his sadness a loud pounding occurred at his door, shifting his mood.

He sat up briefly, wondering who it was, and the pounding kept going, and it got more aggressive each time with each passing moment.

He grabbed his small pistol out of habit and inched towards the door. He peered a gold eye through the looking hole and was surprised to see a soaking wet Izuku banging his fist furiously on the wooden door. The older man cursed to himself and tossed the gun to the side on the shelf in the entryway before opening the portal.

Gold eyes looked down furiously annoyed at green ones that glared right back up at him in the same way.

He took in Izuku's disheveled appearance, His curls were wet head to toe, all his clothes were drenched through, chest heaving, and there was a fierce determined look in his eye that Izuku always got when pushed.

"Why are you wet, Izuku? And why are you here at 3:00 am?" He spoke, his body blocking the entrance of the apartment. Izuku took a step forward but Kai didn't budge. He felt his heart start to race suddenly at the proximity of the smaller male in front of him.

"I ran out my dorm without my umbrella. B-But I couldn't turn back. I didn't want to turn back and risk myself changing my mind."

Izuku took several deep breaths and the sound stirred something awake in Kai, and he felt himself work his jaw. His grip on the silver handle tightened in confusion at the answer.

"Izu—"

"What would happen, Kai?" Izuku quickly cut him off taking another step forward. Kai felt his years of resolve be tested.

"Excuse me?" He kept his eyes on the body in front of him as he could feel Izuku's emotions rolling off of him in waves.

He wanted the younger one to back away...he wanted him to back away _far _from him. The lack of sleep was doing terrible things to him and his emotional walls were weaker than usual.

"What would happen if I stepped inside this apartment a third time?"

Kai furrowed his eyebrows as an imagine of Izuku dressed in all white flashed in his mind. He tried his best to push it down, to try to get it out of his head.

There was a long pause as their eyes searched each other's feelings for any hope the other would give in.

"...I don't know—"

"Yes. Yes, you _do_," Izuku cut him off again and took another inch forward, placing his hand on the door. The brunette felt a heat start to gather in his lower belly.

"Tell me, Kai. Tell me what would happen if I stepped inside...right now." The soft voice whispered the last part and a heat flashed inside of Izuku's eyes that shot straight down Kai's spine.

He imagined Izuku stepping inside, staying with him and he felt the powerful shocks of want and love overcome his body as he looked down at those freckles were so close to him.

Suddenly end of Himiko's words rang loud in his ear.

_"But...if it comes back to you then that's how you know it's meant to be."_

Kai licked his dry lips and felt his resolve crumble and wash away like sand underneath the tidal wave that was Izuku.

He opened his mouth and his face fell into a raw, unfiltered pained expression as he spoke his biggest fear out loud.

"...I wouldn't want you to leave."

The words crashed to the floor and Kai felt himself grow intensely hot at the admission.

If Izuku stayed around him any longer then…that would be it.

He would fall right back in love again and he would have to navigate all those emotions a second time.

The emotions that hurt Izuku.

Because Kai was weak around Izuku, he always was, and he always will be. He loved him so much and right now all he wanted was Izuku inside with him. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him and hold him.

The greenette's face flashed something close to a predator that had finally caught the prey it had been waiting on. It sent an unfiltered heat straight down Kai's groin at the intense gaze that was emitting from those beautiful green eyes he fantasized so much about.

Just then, Izuku took one more step forward and Kai took one back. Izuku did this three more times, slowly pushing Kai inside with his locked gazed. The older man let go of his grip on the door handle and Izuku held the door up with his hand.

Like a beautiful dream he could only privately think about the last three years, Izuku was inside his apartment soaking wet and Kai's breathing became shallow at the realization of what was happening.

"This is dangerous, Izuku," the deep voice said barely above a whisper and he clenched his fist tight when the overwhelming urge to pull Izuku close strained over his willpower.

Izuku closed the door behind him and turned around to lock it.

Those captivating green eyes looked over a wet shoulder and the next words damned them both.

"I've always liked a little bit of danger though...haven't I?"

The single metallic click of the lock snapped the last bit of restraint Kai had.

Before the ex-hitman could blink or react, the greenette was on him fiercely making them both stumble backwards.

Soft hands reached up on a mission into his brown hair to pull him all the way down for a soul drowning kiss.

The soft lips worked against his instantly and Kai eagerly bit back fueling the fire that had been burning inside of him for so long. He let out a shaky breath and reached to grab the slim waist desperately as the smaller one pushed his tongue past his lips. The heat in his body built quickly immersing himself fully in the feeling the wet frame press against his bare skin.

Every single one of his nerve endings were lit on fire when Izuku groaned into their interlocked lips, the familiar sound awakening something desperate in him.

His large hands held on tightly as if this was a dream and the person he loved so much we going to disappear. He wrapped his arm all the way around Izuku's waist and buried the other in the soft pretty curls. Kai found himself edged on deeply with want as Izuku fearlessly took control of the burning kiss. It was as if the runner was starved for oxygen and Kai was the only person who could give it to him.

And it felt downright amazing.

He tilted Izuku's head to the side and down as they fought for control over the other in the hungry kiss. Kai nearly let his groan turn into a growl as Izuku pushed into him, causing his back to hit the white wall hard. The brunette bit down quickly on Izuku's pink lip and flipped their positions making an audible hitch in Izuku's throat.

Green eyes fluttered open when the skillful mouth of his ex-lover worked its way down his neck and collar bone without hesitation. He dug his nails into the perfect ivory skin of Kai when there was a long suck and bite.

"I missed you, Kai," he breathed out while rocking his hips forward.

"I missed you too, bunny," Kai replied back breathless. He rolled his hips down and used his strong arms to easily hoist up Izuku against the wall, hooking his hands underneath his thick thighs. "You have absolutely no idea how much I missed you."

Kai went straight back to attacking the tauntingly rosy lips and grinded their bodies together, sinfully swallowing all the moans and whines Izuku let out.

"I thought about you every single day, I wanted to get better for you so badly." He confessed rutting against the other making Izuku choke out a moan and shiver. "I wanted be good for you, Izuku." His breathing became heavy when he felt his thick member strain tightly against the silk material of his boxers.

"Y-you're good, Kai, I can feel it—ah!" Izuku but his lip and nearly rolled his eyes back as Kai so skillfully handled him against the wall grinding against his sensitive cock.

"What else can you feel, Izuku?" He asked, his voice completely drowning in want. He rolled his hips up bouncing the object of his motivations against the white surface as he continued to rut into his own passion.

"I feel you," the soft voice replied, hugging on tighter to him and arching beautifully against him. Kai nodded completely losing himself in the motions their bodies had molded into each other. He reached around to encircle Izuku's waist and carefully pulled him away from the wall without breaking the kiss.

The strong legs wrapped tightly around his body and he could feel the shaking arms around his neck as he held on desperately to the smaller male. He carefully tried his best to move to the bedroom wanting nothing more to re-explore and discover the skin he once loved all over again.

Izuku was here, in his arms, and Kai had no self-restraint left.

He walked into his room with the love of his life wrapped around him with his eyes closed. The strong yakuza man tried his best not to stumble as he felt his way into the room, not breaking his lips away from Izuku who was keening and biting his lips making the tornado of heat inside of Kai spiral further to further. His knee hit the edge of the bed and they both toppled down into the black sheets with a light bounce.

Izuku wasted no time to reach down in between their bodies and slowly slide up his shirt and breaking the kiss. Green eyes held the electric eye contact while gold ones were completely blown wide at the sight of the person held captive underneath his body

Izuku's wet shirt was tossed carelessly to the side, exposing his erect nipples that were sensitive from the wet coldness of the damp fabric. Kai looked down at the freckled chest below him as if it was one of first the times he was seeing it and he took in everything he saw. He looked at the scars on Izuku's wrists, he took in the different colored spots and slowly he trailed his eyes back up to meet green ones before tightening his grip on Izuku and moving him closer to the center of the bed.

Kai lowered his head to attached himself to one of the beautifully sensitive nubs flicking his tongue as he memorized the familiar taste of Izuku. The high whine that rang into the air sunk straight down the older man's spine and into his groin.

Izuku tossed his head back and squeezed his eye shut as he felt Kai wet his fingers to play and squeeze with his other rosy bud. The runner bit his lip at the long suck and Kai pressed down into him more.

All of his moans and huffs filled into Kai's ears like an old forgotten favorite song, and Izuku melted into the touch like a artist who had rediscovered a lost passion.

Green eyes opened again when he felt Kai's free hand sink to start to unbutton his pants. Instantly his sights were laid upon the moon that was hovering above them, peeking through grey clouds brightly. His skin prickled with love and familiar emotions at the setting.

He then readjusted his gaze down to the brunette who was busy laying butterfly kisses on his abdomen as if he was worshipping the fair skin until the sound of a zipper kicked everything into reality. Izuku saw Kai hesitate and he instantly wiggled his hips to keep it going. He needed Kai, he wanted this, and he wanted him.

The movement of the lithe hips lit Kai on fire even more—Izuku wanted _him_. He pushed back all his reasoning and thoughts straight to the back of his head and let what always happens with Izuku take over: his emotions.

All ounces of his logic went out the window as if he was twenty-two all over again.

The Yakuza man roughly yanked off the boxers and the damp jeans off at once, flinging free the perfect pink tipped cock of Izuku. His large hand started to slowly pump the member drawing out cries from the young adult below him. Kai swallowed thickly at the sound and the sight of small traces of precum already straining out from the delicate slit of Izuku's.

"P-Prep me, Kai," Izuku whispered his chest heaving. "I don't wanna beat around the bush." Hands baring scarred wrists traveled down the muscular shoulders and grasped onto the well-defined biceps, making note of how even more defined they've gotten in the last three years.

The deep need that sept out of Izuku's voice made Kai obey the command in an instant. The business man slung his body over and forward to reach down into his nightstand and pull out a tube of lube that he used to save for his frequent one-night stands that meant nothing to him.

But this—with Izuku, meant everything. No one could compare to what he felt whenever he gave his heart and soul into taking care of Izuku, making sure he came and was rolling his eyes back in pleasure.

The moans from earlier supplied Kai the past images of Izuku shaking underneath him perfectly submissive and he felt himself do as the green haired angel wished. Carefully, Kai lathered up his fingers and he felt his own cock twist thoughtfully when Izuku reached down and held open his legs for him, his green curls perfectly spread across the black sheets.

Kai could say nothing as the sight of Izuku pulling back his knees to his ears as his whole body flushed brilliantly. The runner still had that shy underlying mannerism to him, but he also had something else that was always burning there. He had confidence and now, three years later, it was amplified even more.

Two fingers slowly slid up all the way up and down between Izuku's reddened cheeks and from what Kai could see in the dark lighting of his bedroom, he thinks he saw happiness mixed with bliss cross the freckled features. The dark man didn't speak or say a word as he sunk deeper and deeper into what felt like a private fantasy.

He pushed the two fingers in together and curled them just right like he knew how to do, making Izuku quiver.

"A-Ah...right there—" Izuku beckoned to him and arched his back ever so slightly. "Right there, please. Go harder." And Kai was eager to comply without question.

His wet fingers were sucked into the oblivion that is Izuku and he pushed and prodded into the pretty little spot that was deep inside of Izuku. His sharp feline like eyes watched as all the emotions of love, lust, and need flashed across Izuku's face as the youngest did his best to hold up his shaking knees to his chest.

As he watched those perfect eyes open Kai couldn't help but speed up his pace making them squeeze shut again.

"Oh! Yes, just like that!" The greenette complimented and let out a litany of moans and cries as his vision was sent spinning. His prostate was abused and worshiped all at the same time, making the whirlwind of need that was building up inside of him blaze deep with heat inside of his belly. Shocks of adrenaline shot through his limbs and Izuku found it hard to keep quiet underneath the pale light of the moon.

Kai felt his own breathing start to become staggered out as he reached forward to rest his free hand on the plush skin behind Izuku's thigh and leaning forward into his motion more.

"—Ka—Kai!" Izuku moaned out his name and that was it. Kai stretched in one more three to test Izuku's preparation and pulled them apart to watch how gracefully the beautiful tight entrance resisted but still sucked him in. The groan that released from him rumbled deeply in his chest.

He snatched his fingers out impatiently and worked off his black boxers. Green eyes automatically trialed down to see the thick long length and Izuku finally felt himself whine deeply in his throat.

"You want me, bunny?" Kai asked in a strained voice. He pumped himself vigorously with wet lube in Izuku's direction with the arm containing the decorative Yakuza tattoo. Green locks bounced with how hard Izuku nodded his head. The greenette let loose his legs and sat up only to push instantly back down by his chest.

One large hand grabbed his scarred wrists and pinned them above his head effortless and Kai started to align himself with the tight awaiting puckered hole.

However, in an instant his vision was sent spinning and he found himself flipped by impressively strong legs onto his back. Gold eyes quickly snapped up to find Izuku sitting on his length, rolling his hips sinfully against the hardness.

Slowly Izuku leaned forward and took both of his own hands to entangle in Kai's on either side of the beautiful reddish-brown silky hair.

"I get to be in control tonight," Izuku stated and Kai felt his entire body temperature flare up. "I want to ride you."

Kai growled in a pleased manner and allowed himself to be pinned down by the hands encircling his wrists. He decided he really liked this new side of Izuku. The eldest then kicked his legs up on their feet to give a teasing thrust of his hips to bounce Izuku on his thick member and he closed his eyes at the friction that was created between their skin and all the wetness from the lube.

"Go ahead then, Izuku. Ride me as much as you want." Kai's eyes darkened by several shades when he reopened his eyelids half way.

Izuku then let go of the wrists he was holding to prop himself up and reach back. Kai felt a small shaky hand start to align the tip of his head to a warm flushed backside and press down. Kai knew his eyes were already dilated wide, but they become even more dilated when Izuku bit down on his lip and winced.

"Take your time," Kai's deep voice called. He moved his hands to rest gently on the nimble hips that were slowly moving down on him. "There you go…"

Watching himself disappear inside of the tight body above him was one of the most erotic sights Kai thinks he's ever seen. The deep look of want and need that was so plainly written across Izuku's face made Kai bit his own lip to prevent himself to fucking upward into the smaller one until he was absolutely senseless.

Kai let out a curse under his breath the same time Izuku let out a low moan the second Izuku was fully seated on his cock. Kai relished in the feeling of the tightness hugging around him while Izuku deeply appreciated the feeling of being stretched that he hadn't felt in years.

Green eyes closed and rolled his hips a couple of times, rocking the shaft deep inside of him and he felt himself spark with pleasure the second the hard length pushed against his prostate. The large hands on his hips tightened and Kai helped Izuku with the movement, loving the feeling of being so deep inside.

Soon the rolling was accompanied by Izuku slowly inching himself up and coming back down. Soft moans could be heard with the impact as Izuku eased himself into riding the half lodged deep inside of him.

"Just like that, Izuku. You're fucking perfect…" Kai praised as he felt his own powerful waves start to rise and fall with every impale Izuku gave himself. The beautiful sounds that cried out into the empty apartment edged Kai more and more into his overwhelming euphoria.

He watched in almost a hypnotized state as Izuku rose up inch by inch and slammed himself back down all the way until he reached his sensitive tip. Kai felt himself grab on tight to the freckled hips and slam Izuku down multiple times at the same time he gave several powerful thrusts upward that made Izuku's handsome face twist in pleasure from the hard shock against his prostate.

"Hng—! Kai—Kai!" Izuku cried out which each thrust, and the strong Yakuza man kept up the pace biting his lip trying to stifle the load groans that were being forced out of him from the slick feeling of Izuku's walls clenching around him.

"That's it—call out my name." He deep voice vibrated out as he continued to bounce Izuku up and down on him. Izuku gripped Kai's wrists tightly before wrenching the hands off his hips and snapping forward to pin the hands on either side of Kai's head.

The younger on forcefully seated himself tightly down on Kai's cock and squeezed himself making Kai roll his eyes backwards. "F-Fuck!" Kai groaned at the heat that flashed through all his nerves. He tried halfheartedly to lift his hands but grinned when Izuku snapped then backward in dominance.

"I said I'm in control. I'll fuck myself on your cock how I want to." Izuku hissed in a raspy voice and Kai ever so slightly rolled his hips and drew out a hefty moan from Izuku when the movement heated his lower belly.

"Get to it then, bunny." He challenged and Izuku took the baton and ran with it. Kai found their fingers quickly entangled and brought forward tightly. Izuku controlled his hands and kept them locked in place as the greenette lifted himself by his milky thighs. Izuku then assertively brought himself back down over and over again on the wide object inside of him.

Once finding the perfectly impatient pace, Izuku bounced himself up and down crying out loudly. With each push Kai's tip gave deep inside of him and Kai watched carefully when Izuku fluttered his closed in pleasure. He squeezed the hands holding his right back and started to roll his hips to meet with Izuku's powerful thrusts down onto him.

The loud sound of skin slapping rang through the bed room and Kai felt the adrenaline in his stomach coil tightly as Izuku rocked, rolled, and rose up and down on him with reckless abandon as if he needed it. As if he needed Kai. The thought of that alone was enough to make the oldest feel secure in the exquisite feeling that he was receiving.

The handsome brunette found himself moaning loudly and tightly grinding his teeth as the powerful pace got more and more needy right alongside of Izuku calls and cries. His body rocked against the mattress, both of their figures moving together in tandem to the impressive speed Izuku was keeping up.

Suddenly, Kai found himself half smirking living the fact that Izuku was putting those talented legs of him to good use both inside and out of the bed room.

"F-fuck me good, bunny," Kai cooed out as he felt himself nearing the edge of his self-control. "Keep going. Make yourself cum while riding the shit out of me," he called lowly and let out a groan when the hips on his rolled in a circular motion. Izuku opened his eyes without missing a beat and the pure lustful look that was gazed upon him sent shivers straight down Kai's spine.

Izuku swiftly moved on of Kai's hands to rest on his bouncing backside. "Spank me, Kai." The yakuza man cursed under his breath and his eyebrows rose up off his face. "Please, do it." Kai marveled at the feeling of Izuku's cheeks slapping and giggling underneath his hand and he gripped the tight behind lightly. He reeled back and gave a playfully light slap to the ass and Izuku only glared down as him.

"I'm not made of glass. Do it harder," Izuku reprimanded. "...don't tell me you got _that _soft." Kai slightly sneered at the insult and bit his lip as Izuku kept rocking his hips, pumping his cock deep inside of him.

Kai knitted his brows together right before opened his mouth and let out a groan trying to answer. "I'm just being careful—"

"—Fuck being careful Kai. I want you to let it out. Give it to me, please." Izuku demanded. Kai bit his lip again and quirked a singular eyebrow up at the green-eyed beauty above him. He wanted to hold back but Kai also didn't like being tested with his patience. And right now, he had none. If it was a challenge the greenette was trying to provoke out of him...he was succeeding.

"Hurt me good, Kai—_Ah_!" Izuku's words were cut off by a loud hit to his muscular behind that made him arch forward fon the stinging pain that melted into pleasure with the brush of his prostate. And with that, Kai immediately let the last of his restraint go and dived straight down into his deep sexual needs.

"Is that what you want, bunny? You're still a little slut for me, huh?" The dark angel taunted right back and gave another hard full palm spank when Izuku impaled himself down on his cock again. "Fuckin' ride me like the goddamn little horny ass rabbit you fucking are—" he snarled and snatched his hand away from Izuku to grip hip above him and took back control.

He thrusted hard directly up into Izuku and slammed him down all while spanking him. This mixture edged the younger one to cry out in both pleasure and pain as his body was rocked with different conflicting senses.

"Y-Yes, like that!" Izuku cried out screwing his eyes shut as he eager fed into the stinging feeling of Kai lighting him on fire at the same time pleasure rocked through his body when the cock inside of him pounded away fearlessly. "Ah—Hn!" Izuku tried to find words but he was brutally penetrated over and over again without warning as Kai's hips snapped upward. He could feel the pain in his backside slowly melted into numbness that turned his own experience into just searing pleasure that was warm beyond belief.

He relished in the feeling that he knew only someone like Kai could give. When his ass was bright red the hand then lifted up and Izuku felt a calloused thumb press against his larynx thoughtfully. Izuku opened his mouth in anticipation letting out sweet cries of pleasure non-stop.

Izuku lifted his soft hand up to move Kai's around his neck and Izuku rolled his pale throat back while still vigorously riding the cock below him. He felt the waves of his soon orgasm crash into his core and he kneed desperately.

Feeling impatient, the track star then tighten the hand around his throat. Kai instantly gave in the second a particularly powerful wave surged throughout his legs making his toes curls.

The hand around the slim neck tightened with purpose and Izuku choked happily as he felt Kai pick up the strong pace until he was being thrusted into like Kai was chasing after the same pleasure.

His cries became interrupted and his face felt hot as the strong hand around his pale throat tightened more and more and suddenly the bruising hip let go to inflict more spanking on his other cheek.

Izuku arched forward desperately as he was fucked into and he could feel the pain blend solidly with pleasure.

"You like that? A little pain will get you right off," Kai growled out and picked up the spanking loving the twisted look on Izuku's face and deep moans that vibrated against his hand around the greenette's neck. "I wanna feel you cum Izuku, I wanna feel that greedy little ass of yours try to suck my dick dry while I'm fucking you up like this."

"Y-Y—Hnng!" Izuku cried as Kai used his thighs to bounce him up on his lap with a whole new level of power. The runner felt like he was on a brutal leash that Kai was dragging him by straight towards the edge of a blissful orgasm. Izuku's restrained cries got higher and higher with each painful hit against his ass, with each hardcore fuck into his hole and he let go of control when the hand tightened around his head just right making him roll eyes backwards.

"You're perfect, Izuku." Kai moaned out. "My perfect little bunny. You take it like no one fuckin' else." Kai clenched his jaw and used all his lower body movements and power to keep fucking up in the other and dug his hand deep into the flesh he reddened to forcefully arch Izuku's back.

He forcefully snapped the greenette down by his neck making him bend over and open him up more on the thick shaft lodged deeply in him.

Kai grunted more tightening the grip until Izuku whined out in pleasure from the straight out mix of sensation.

"I'm gonna fill you up," Kai warned and Izuku nodded furiously making the brunette feel beyond satisfied. "Fill you to the brim with my cum—c'mon baby—cum for your senpai. Unless I gotta spank it out of you," he hissed.

Izuku felt his head thick, body in absolutely shambles, impossibly hot, ready and overcome by blinding pleasure from head to toe. He clenched down around the dick inside of him and Kai quickly snapped their hips together, burying him deep inside of the youngest and pressing down hard on the sensitive prostate.

Intense crackles of adrenaline mixed euphoria shot through Izuku and his arms and legs shook uncontrollably hard as Kai ripped his orgasm straight out of him. His throat vibrated deeply with a restrained whine and tears pricked the edges of his eyes as he arched into the hard-defined body belong him, cumming directly on Kai's six pack.

The tight ring of Izuku tightened so hard around Kai's cock and squeezed out the white vision orgasm and ran rampant throughout his body. The pads of his fingers buried deeply in the skin below him and he held on as if he depended on it to Izuku's pale neck. He came inside of the tight walls and moaned loudly as his orgasm rode out in waves being successfully milked out from him.

When he finally let go of Izuku's neck they both slumped backwards and closed their eyes. He lifted his hand to bury inside of Izuku's hair, keeping the youngest's head pressed gently against his chest right above his heart.

Their heavy breathing synchronized, making them both lay flat trying to process the intensity of what just occurred.

Slowly, Kai started caressing the hair in his hold, twirling and loving it and he felt Izuku slip deeper in the slump against him.

Kai tilted his head slightly to gaze down at the youngest on in his lap, who still had his now deflating cock deep inside of him only to find Izuku passed out on his chest with cum still deep inside.

Gold eyes then finally looked back at the time and saw that it was nearly 5:00 am. His eyelids grew heavy with the weight of sleep as he felt himself close to doing what Izuku did, but he carefully pulled himself out.

Izuku's passed out form laid motionless and Kai picked up the other in his arms to softly set him to side of the bed closest to the window.

When he looked up, gold eyes saw the slow dimming of the moon and the start of day break start to leak into the sky.

He returned his gaze down to Izuku before softly smiling to himself. He headed off to the bathroom to clean Izuku up, making sure to take care of the mess they had just created.

As he finished cleaning up and tucked Izuku inside of his bed sheet, Kai could hear his heart still beating rapidly.

He tried to analyze the feeling but found himself still feeling lost...but this time there was a small flame that burned warming him up lovingly.

oOoOo

When the next morning came, Izuku woke up before Kai.

Gold eyes slowly opened to the sight of the bright sun pouring in gently into the room and to Izuku caressing his face. Those adoring emeralds looked up at him from inside of his arms and Kai could've sworn he had somehow died.

"Good morning," Izuku whispered and leaned upright to hover over Kai's body. The brunette in question leaned up, the black sheets falling off his body and exploding the golden red phoenix tattoo to the light. He watched carefully as Izuku's hand traced and caressed the piece of art on his arm thoughtfully.

"When did you get this?"

"...I got it last year," Kai finally answered after a long pause. Everything inside of him was still trying to process that the night before wasn't a dream and that Izuku was actually here somewhere. It didn't make sense to him as to why Izuku would want to be here still. His emotional and sleep deprived state allowed him to get carried away and take Izuku without thinking much.

"It's beautiful. I think the phoenix really does suit you well." Izuku smiled at him softly and Kai gave a soft closed mouth smile back. Gold eyes searched into green ones, wondering what Izuku was thinking. He glanced at the clock and found it to be Saturday morning at 10:24 am. He wearily glanced back at Izuku thinking more and more about them sleeping together so hinged on lust and desperation.

"How...are you feeling about last night?"

"I feel great," Izuku replied back with that award-winning smile. "Thank you so much for it."

Kai frowned.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked, his brain started to supply him with insecurities that not even breathtaking love making sessions could dissipate.

"Because you let me in...after kicking me out," Izuku carefully said. Both could feel the double meaning behind the words. Izuku then leaned away from him and forward and Kai followed the motion. His eyes set sights on the ugly scar on the younger one's back.

The guilt sunk in yet again.

He sighed and leaned forward as well to fully sit up next to Izuku's side in the bed.

"What happens now? Do you regret last night?" Kai asked. His thoughts tried to sum up them sleeping together as just sexual tension that had been bubbling and that maybe...Izuku didn't want him romantically. It would make sense for the boy to just want him as a fuck buddy. He was good for that.

"Of course, I don't regret last night, Kai." Izuku remarked slightly offended. The runner turned to him and when their eyes met there was something delicate and soft in them. "And...I was hoping...that we could go on a date after this."

The question jarred Kai to the point he reeled his head back and looked at Izuku as if the other had grown a second head.

"Izuku...you…" He started but when he searched into that sweet face more he only found fondness and kindness awaiting him. "...you...why?"

"I saw...the photograph in your wallet," Izuku said softly with a look of affection on his face. Slowly his hand lifted to touch Kai's gently before he spoke his next words. "It made me realize how much...you truly do care about me deep down and then I thought about it...I still care for you just as much. W-We could try again. Without any lies or secrets between us...see where we go without all the mistakes from our past trying to outrun us."

The words were honest, and they were true. But Kai just didn't understand them as much as he wished them to be true. He felt his heart pull with love. Seeing Izuku in his black sheets struck such a familiar cord inside of him and he didn't want the angel in his grasp to leave...but he felt like he had to.

"Why not date someone different? I'm not a good match for you and you know that."

"I don't know anything. Neither do you, Kai." Izuku quipped quickly, frowning at him. "We don't know if we don't work correctly unless we try again...without all the issues. I think we owe it to ourselves to explore it, don't think you think?"

Kai thought about this heavily. He wondered what would have happened if they both had been honest with each other their first round, what would have happened if he didn't lose control, but no amount of wondering could erase the past. The ugly past that hurt several people all because his emotions were pent up so badly.

"—I love you, Kai." The words cut into his thoughts and immediately silenced them. He stayed looking into the innocent face and he felt himself give into the heavy amount of sadness that had been boiling under his skin when Izuku spoke his next words. "I still do. I won't stop loving you and there was always a magnetism between us...now there's nothing there pulling it apart. Everything is out in the open...a-and I want to at least _try_."

"You say that as if you're forgetting the whole reason why I kicked you out in the first place," Kai's deep voice whispered, and he looked away. He could feel his shoulders sag and his throat suddenly become tight with all the reasons why Izuku shouldn't date him.

"What reason is that?"

"I'm _unstable_, Izuku. I am unpredictable and unstable," His voice barely touched a whisper. Kai's chest went tight as he squeezed the hand that touching his trying to counter the quick on coming emotions. "I hurt you...so badly." His voice cracked.

"But you're better now—"

"—We don't know that for sure. Why don't you see that?" He snapped quickly, his brows deeply furrowing. "Why don't you see that if I fall in love with you all over again I might risk hurting you a second time? You make me so..." His voice trailed off and he looked down at his hands in his lap.

There was a long pause in the room and only the sound of the early morning birds could be heard.

"...you're scared."

Hearing what he knew was already to be true out-loud pushed the tightness in his chest over the edge. The Yakuza man grinded his teeth together helplessly because he was scared. He was terrified. Never in his life has Kai ever been scared of anything, besides the possibilities that involved the person sitting next to him. He opened his mouth to automatically reject the idea but instead the truth came out along with a single tear.

"I am. I completely am," he admitted with a horse throat keeping his focus on the comforter fabric in front of him. "The only person I've ever been in love with you was you...and the only person I regret hurting...is you." The hand holding his tightened. "I couldn't...I can't live with myself possibly putting you at risk again."

Slowly Izuku rose his free hand to turn Kai's face towards him and wiped away the stray tear.

"You won't."

Kai immediately frowned deeper and looked up back into Izuku's eyes. "Izuku—"

"—Listen to me," the greenette put a stern tone into his voice. "You won't...we'll do it together, okay? I'll be here with you...you won't be alone. You don't have to go through all those feelings you don't understand alone. We'll be together, okay?" The hand touching his face caressed him gently and Kai felt his defenses be washed away by the warm touch.

"Let me take care of you, Kai..._please_. You can't do everything on your own all the time."

Precious emerald colored irises looked into pure gold ones and Kai felt himself fall all at once all over again.

"...okay," the baritone voice whispered. Kai softly touched the hand on his face in a gentle hold.

He gave the little bit of trust he had in himself over to Izuku carefully and he prayed that Izuku was right. Maybe things could be different this time around if they worked together through things. Izuku always shaped him for the better and Kai had spent his entire life feeling as if he was alone in this world. Like he was destined to be the villain his unknown birth parents determined for him so long ago.

"See? You're going to be fine. We'll be okay." Izuku smiled brightly and laughed lightly. He leaned in resting his forehead against Kai's stroking the pad of his thumb against the soft ivory skin and the older man. "Now...how about that date?"

Kai softly chuckled right back. "When do you want to go, Izuku?" He smiled and leaned into the young adult in front of him. He wrapped his free arm around the slim waist and traced familiar circles into the fair colored skin.

"How about right now?"

Kai's smile got wider and he squeezed the hand in his lovingly.

"Sounds perfect."

oOoOo

_8 years later_

"Bunny, it's okay. You go ahead and get to that sports photoshoot with Bakugou. I'll pick Eri up from daycare." Kai spoke into his cell phone while getting into the white sports car. He turned on the radio and smiled into the speaker.

"Are you sure? I feel so bad! I told her I was going to bring her a cookie after I got finished with work, but Kacchan called and said he landed me the deal with the Time Out Tokyo magazine edition."

"Go, you go do that and we'll see you for dinner later tonight, okay? Tell that brat I said hello and good job with getting you this deal."

"Hah, okay I will. I'll see you in a bit! You're the best, Kai," Izuku voice beamed and Kai smiled when he heard his husband blow a kiss into the phone.

"Of course, I'll see you, love." With that he lifted the phone away from his face and pressed end on the call. The phone background was a picture of him and Izuku kneeled down in the grass playing with a tiny dark curly haired toddler.

The ride to his adoptive daughter's day care was a short ride and the second he arrived all the teachers were immediately happy to see him.

"Mr. Chisaki! So lovely to see you. Eri has been talking about her papa and dad all day today." The woman beamed at him and he politely smiled back at her.

"Has she been good today?"

"Of course, she's an angel just like her parents," the woman smiled at him and Kai nodded at the comment.

The teacher for the daycare they enrolled their daughter in was extremely fond of the secret Yakuza man. She often referred to Kai as an 'angel' after the tall man bought out majority of the orphanages in Tokyo for reformation. It was a project Izuku encouraged him to do and they both were still diligently working on it to make sure no kids had to be subjected to what Kai went through ever again.

Izuku used his platform as top Olympic champion to speak out about the broken foster care system and Katsuki helped him do so as the most popular photographer and publisher for most read magazines in the country.

The trio had grown close in a strange sense after Izuku insisted that Bakugou be the godfather to their daughter after their wedding. The blonde made several jokes about feeling sorry for when Eri had to start dating but nonetheless agreed to do so with a bright grin.

"Daddy!" He heard his daughter tiny voice call as she rushed out in a giant yellow backpack. He smiled with unconditional love and kneeled down to welcome her into his arm as she jumped to give him a hug. "I missed you! I made a drawing of you and papa for the house!"

"Oh, really?" He said in a playful voice and the tiny girl nodded letting her curls bounce. He gave his cheek a light pinch before lifting her up in his arms. "Well, I can't wait to see it. First, let's go play at the park for a little while until papa gets off from work though.

"Okay!" She beamed and hugged into him. Kai lifted a non-gloved hand to hold her close to his body and he smiled at how happy and full his heart felt with his daughter close to her.

oOoOo

"Guess who's back with cookies!" Izuku's voice rang out loudly into the large house on the edge of Tokyo. The greenette smiled when he heard the rushing of tiny feet come towards him holding a piece of paper with scribbles on it.

The smell of home cooked ramen filled the house and Izuku laughed when his daughter hugged tightly on his leg.

"You did! You did!" Izuku looked down with a heart full of happiness at the toothy grin her daughter gave him before bending down and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What is this you have here?" He asked taking the white piece of paper from her small hands. Green eyes widened and Izuku felt himself smile softly at the image in his hands.

"It's a family photo of me, you and daddy," the small voice informed him with a bright grin. Izuku lifted up their daughter and walked backwards into the kitchen, passing the wall of Olympic gold medals on the way that were littered with newspaper articles of Kai buying out orphanages and the grand opening of his own.

Green eyes took in the sight of his husband in the marbled kitchen cooking with the sleeves of his golden colored dress shirt rolled up skillfully without missing a beat. His hips and head slightly bopping to the song he was playing in the background.

He smiled softly when gold eyes themselves turned to him and looked down at the image in the tiny hands.

"Did you see? We have a tiny artist on our hands," the deep voice chuckled.

"I did," Izuku replied rocking the toddler against his hip lovingly. "This is going to go straight on the fridge hall of fame!" He encouraged with a bright toothy smile, brushing his nose against his daughter's, who giggle and clapped her hands.

Kai took in the sight like it was the world's most amazing thing.

He had a family now.

He had a beautiful family, husband with a daughter, and all the love in the world. The precious sapphire eyes of Eri looked at him in that moment as if he was the superhero she always dreamed of. Memories of them dancing around to soft music played in his head and Kai could never consider himself happier as he watched the freckled smile light up his universe.

Like this, for once in his life, Kai finally felt like the good guy when being viewed at through the loving looking glass of his family's eyes.

Izuku walked over to the fridge and placed the tiny crayon drawing directly between the old one of them in Tokyo, and their wedding photo of Kai dressed in a black tux and Izuku in a white one with colorful flowers decorated in his hair.

The track star looked at the display of images approving with a full heart. He walked up slowly behind the brunette man to place a kiss on his cheek with great care and affection.

"I love you, Kai."

Kai turned and smiled lovingly into perfect emerald eyes.

"I love you too, bunny."

oOoOo **The End **oOoOo

* * *

Story is officially over! It's been such a long journey. 250k words, 550+ pages on a google doc that HATES me and 18 full chapters later it's officially done :)

**Unwritten head cannon for the BakuDeku ending that I wanted to include that parallels with the OverDeku ending:**  
I had written it briefly but edited it out because it messed with the flow. I was going to mention it in a note but I didn't want to give too much away with the OverDeku ending by putting it in. But, in my head, the other version of the ending is that Kai still adopts the little girl as a baby with the encouragement of Izuku, they name her Eri together and Kai asks Izuku to be the God-Parent. That that's how the three get eventually fairly close later in adult hood ^_^

Thank you again for reading and I love you all! Happy future readings ^_^


End file.
